


Noch einmal

by Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Series: Noch einmal [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Authentic Mythology, Detective Story, Dubious Comments about Religion, Dubious Content, Fluff and Angst, Horror, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mysticism, POV First Person, Psychological Drama, Strong Language, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, possible major character death, possible minor character death, reverse, Русский | Russian, мрачный кинки-препод, немецкая оккупация и Польское подпольное государство
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 162,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Организация "Танатос"следит за соблюдением баланса между жизнью и смертью. Ее служащий Войт Словен много пьет и старается не впасть в депрессию. Кто-то убивает ни в чем не повинных людей. Кармическое колесо крутится. Время идет. Тик-так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо моей бете [**Чертенок номер 13**](http://chertick13.diary.ru/) за титанический труд!

  
Снаружи «Ди Зюсихкайтен» выглядела именно так, как полагается выглядеть круглосуточной кофейне – в предрассветной темени ее оконные проемы приветливо светились мягким солнечно-желтым, а за стойкой сидел, подперев отяжелевшую голову кулаком, татуированный бармен и не то дремал, не то наблюдал за бесконечным бегством секундной стрелки от минутной. В стеклянной витрине доживали свои последние часы чизкейки и пироги – вместе с наступлением утренней смены в кухне кофейни начиналось приготовление свежих сладостей, а старые либо поедались персоналом, либо отправлялись в мусорные контейнеры у служебного входа. Пара ленивых и сытых мух, которых безрезультатно морили всеми известными дезинсекторам средствами, перелетала со столика на столик в поисках крошек и без труда их находила, потому что бармену, официанту и ночному управляющему «Ди Зюсихкайтен» по имени Томаш было несказанно лень убираться, раз уж посетителей все равно не ожидается.

Кроме постоянных, конечно. Те уже привыкли к неумолимо черствеющему мучному, липким столешницам и унылому реянию местных упитанных мух.

В самом углу, на своем обычном месте, заседала по-утреннему сумрачная троица. У окна увлеченно читала книгу девушка с длинными дредами пепельно-русого цвета, аккуратно убранными белой повязкой. Рядом с ней, вытянув бесконечно длинные ноги в проход, скучал блондин с настолько правильным и смазливым лицом, что трудно было заподозрить у него наличие покладистого характера и доброго нрава. Не располагали к тому и те кислые рожи, которые он строил своему стакану ристретто и всем присутствующим, а его безукоризненно отглаженный бежевый костюм и крохотные очочки в черной оправе так и кричали о том, что унылый тип – педант и сноб. Напротив него, стоически игнорируя безмолвное выступление «театра одного актера», цедила апельсиновый сок девушка потрясающе гармоничной нордической наружности. У нее были от природы белые волосы, которые отличались от окрашенных и мелированных непривычной матовостью и отсутствием желтизны у корней, и кожа цвета топленого молока… и лишь спустя длительное время изучения ее тонких и деликатных черт приходило осознание – что-то в ней не так. Разгадка, в чем же чувствовался подвох, приходила, стоило лишь посмотреть, как девушка делает что-то _двумя_ руками. Судорожные и отрывистые движения правой выдавали мастерски сделанный протез кисти.

\- Сколько времени? - внезапно отвлеклась от книги та, что сидела у окна.

\- Четырьдвадцать, - скороговоркой выплюнула девушка скандинавской внешности.

\- Как это в духе Словенаааа… - лениво протянул блондин, под конец фразы переходя в затяжной зевок. - Все его ждут, а он где-то дрыхнет.

\- Ну, положим, ждут его еще не все, - миролюбиво начала девочка с дредами. - Начальника пока нет…

\- Начальнику можно опаздывать, потому что он начальник. Словену - нельзя, - фыркнул блондин. - На прошлой неделе он нажрался в каком-то ночном клубе и приперся на собрание абсолютно невменяемый. Вернее, приехал. Начальник провел с ним разъяснительную беседу и отправил его на том же такси, что привезло его сюда, домой… ну или в то место, где этот жалкий алкаш спит. И даже денег таксисту дал, чтобы дотащил бесчувственную тушу до двери!..

\- Я не пойму, Эль, ты что, завидуешь? - скандинавка расплылась в настолько милой улыбке, что за ней невозможно было разглядеть и намека на стеб.

\- Завидую? - парень так напрягся, что соизволил сесть ровно и убрать ноги из прохода между столами. - Интересно узнать, чему тут можно завидовать? У меня есть хорошая работа, модельная внешность, прекрасное образование в одном из луч…

\- А у Словена отличное зрение, - вполне серьезно заявила блондинка и принялась пить сок так сосредоточенно, словно, по меньшей мере, вела формальную беседу с послом ОАЭ внутри своей головы. Девушка с дредами хихикнула и, поймав испепеляющий взгляд жертвы миопии, отвернулась к окну. Спустя секунду она уже тыкала пальцем в стекло:

\- О, смотрите-ка, начальник приехал!.. А Словена все нет.

\- Ох и не повезло мальчику… - выдохнула блондинка, допив апельсиновый сок, и приветственно подняла руку, обращаясь к мужчине, только что открывшему дверь «Ди Зюсихкайтен». Тот был высок и, словно в противовес ей, явно имел родственников восточных кровей, даровавших ему черные густые волосы, темно-золотистую кожу и широкую переносицу.

\- Доброго утра, Неспящие, - пришедший обвел собравшихся по-отечески теплым взглядом, хотя едва ли был намного старше. - Сольвейг, Элен, Анико, рад видеть вас. Как успехи за сутки?

Троица подчиненных молчаливо переглянулась, после чего девушка с белыми волосами решительно взяла ситуацию в свои руки:

\- Трое Избегавших.

Мужчина, подобрав полы черного пальто в пол, опустился на стул и устало прикрыл глаза. Вид у него был вполне благодушный, хоть и слегка вымотанный. Так и не дождавшись продолжения фразы, он нехотя приоткрыл один блестящий черный глаз и мягко подтолкнул скандинавку:

\- Трое Избегавших что?

\- Не избежали, - печально вздохнула Сольвейг и, повысив голос, крикнула. - Том, можно тебя?

Крупный мужчина за барной стойкой рывком поднял голову и нервно заозирался. Сообразив, что это всего лишь извечная компания, занимающая угол каждое утро кроме самых исключительных случаев, он со вкусом зевнул и пополз к посетителям.

\- Я вздремнул чуток. Чего пожелаете?

\- Мне блинчиков. С лимонным джемом. И латте с карамелью. С горячим молоком, ты помнишь?

\- Я не садист, чтобы добавлять в латте ледяное молоко в такое холодное утро. Подогрею, так и быть, - Томаш что-то размашисто накатал в своем блокноте и обратил взор на мужчину в пальто. Обычно его страшно нервировали типы, не соблюдавшие простейшие правила этикета вроде необходимости снимать верхнюю одежду, когда проходишь в помещение (жаль, что правила санэпидемнадзора его не так занимали), но этому человеку он готов был простить что угодно. В основном, благодаря непомерно щедрым чаевым. - Господин Андерсон?

\- Мне клубничного мусса, пожалуйста, - тихо попросил начальник. Когда при его подчиненных впервые была озвучена эта скромная просьба, все как один выпучили глаза и разинули рты, хотя никто так и не решился выразить свое замешательство по этому поводу. Андерсон Кристиан(1) имел в арсенале, помимо имени, созвучного с именем известнейшего датского сказочника, множество умилительных странностей, как то – выпивать за ранним завтраком (или очень поздним ужином) что-то исключительно девчачье, увенчанное шапкой взбитых сливок, с полосатыми соломинками и половинкой ананаса на стакане. Очевидно, он верил в непоколебимость своего авторитета и полагал, что никакой клубничный мусс не заставит подчиненных меньше его уважать. Те, в свою очередь, не упускали случая добродушно посмеяться над начальством, хотя и считали такую трогательную самобытность достойной большего уважения, чем потакание неумирающим стереотипам, вроде того, что любой шеф должен быть при галстуке, хмурым, рычать на всех и глотать кофе с коньяком.

\- Чего-нибудь хотите? - осведомился Томаш у молчавших Элена и Анико, те лишь покачали головами.

\- Может быть, попозже, - пробормотала девушка.

\- Очень, очень разумно, - похвалил ее господин Андерсон.

\- А вот знаете, что странно? - неожиданно резким голосом начал блондин, прижав указательный палец к кончику носа, будто бы пытался поправить очки в духе старого кинематографа. Все, убаюканные уютным лепетанием, дернулись и повернулись к нему. - То, что вам все еще удается игнорировать отсутствие Словена. Его снова нет на общем сборе, а вы делаете вид, будто все идет по плану!

Его обвинение, вероятнее всего, было обращено не столько к Кристиану, сколько к девушкам, однако руководитель маленькой команды Неспящих решил, что пришло время наконец разложить все по полочкам:

\- Нет никаких причин для вспышек недовольства. Дело в том, Элен, что все действительно идет по плану.

\- Э? Прошу прощения?

\- Не понимаю, с каких пор я должен перед тобой оправдываться, однако, если тебя это настолько волнует - Словен сейчас на ответственном задании. Я и не ждал сегодня увидеть его на общем сборе, - объяснил начальник каким-то совершенно невозможным голосом – мягким до тошнотворности; таким только с детьми, умственно отсталыми и новорожденными кутятами сюсюкаться. Этот тембр пробирал до костей и работал подчас куда показательней металлической прохладцы.

Вот и Элен, поняв, что сегодня его главному конкуренту не светит пинка для ускорения, скривился и успокоился. Тут, весьма кстати, появился Томаш с подносом и объявил, что собравшимся пора завтракать.

\- А что за задание? - поинтересовалась Анико, глядя, как шефу вручают запотевший стакан, наполненный вязкой розовой массой. - Что-то особенное?

\- Ммм, клубничный мусс! - только и сказал в ответ Андерсон Кристиан, ковыряя ложкой в высоком стакане.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) В Венгрии используется непривычный для европейских стран порядок: сначала фамилия, затем имя.


	2. Глава 1

  
Конечно же, пошел дождь.

Я с негодованием посмотрел в темно-синее небо. Небо, очевидно, тоже негодовало, поэтому изливало потоки ледяного осеннего дождя на мою несчастную голову. Оно всегда так делает, стоит оставить дома зонт. А если таскать его с собой - ничего подобного, естественно, не произойдет, добро пожаловать в мир закона подлости.

Я доковылял до арки, ведущей во двор дома-колодца, и вытянул из кармана куртки уже изрядно помятый листок, который, ко всему прочему, промок с одной стороны, и чернила на нем слегка смазались. Но адрес, записанный на обрывке бумаги, все еще можно было разобрать: улица Отваги, 16-99. «Какой красивый номер квартиры, - на секунду восхитился я, - как раз для практикующего черного мага». Воображение, не утруждаясь изобретением нетривиального, тут же подкинуло образ типичного злого средневекового колдуна в остроконечной шапке со звездами и в развевающейся черной мантии. И с бородой, разумеется. Длинной, жидкой, спутанной и седой. На вид довольно жалкой, зато хранящей неограниченные запасы силы… Мне внезапно стало смешно от мелькающей в голове нелепицы, и я фыркнул. Конечно, никого подобного за дверью квартиры №99 не будет. Вероятней всего, на пороге возникнет измятая физиономия с кругами под глазами (середина ночи же!), тихо матернется, пошлет куда подальше. С вероятностью в семьдесят процентов, хозяйкой квартиры окажется женщина старше сорока. Типичная современная ведьма на редкость неухожена, в застиранном халате или вытертом спортивном костюме из плюша… Я зевнул и выскользнул из арки в темный двор, в тайне надеясь, что дождь если не закончился, то хотя бы сбавил обороты и превратился в обыкновенную морось.

Дождь не прекратился, о чем и поспешил сообщить несколькими тяжелыми ударами капель по макушке. «Интересно, если отрастить длиннющие патлы и свалять из них дреды, как у Анико, падение капель на голову не будет чувствоваться? Надо спросить…», - предавался я пространным рассуждениям, измеряя двор по периметру в поисках табличек с номерами домов. В почти полной темноте, нарушаемой лишь скудным светом от светящихся окон, найти указатели представлялось весьма трудной задачей. Мокрая брусчатка скользила под ногами; чертыхаясь, я таскался туда-сюда и, щурясь, рассматривал стены. Когда в самом темном углу на стыке двух зданий необходимая табличка с нумерацией была обнаружена, прямо из-под ботинок раздался душераздирающий вой и в сторону метнулся черный комок. У меня, кажется, волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Перед делом всегда так - бесконечная идиотская мозговая жвачка в голове, чтобы не волноваться, и полная концентрация в теле, позволяющая при необходимости почувствовать то, что невозможно увидеть. А тут - не заметить кошку!.. Я нервно вытер лоб, покрытый не то проступившим холодным потом, не то накапавшим с волос дождем. Проблема с концентрацией… Самое время. На днях Кристиан сообщил о неполадках в работе моего вестибулярного аппарата. Это расценивалось как тактичный аналог приказа «Завязывай квасить», но сейчас стоило всерьез задуматься… Оставив себе мысленную зарубку разобраться с этим попозже, я подошел к двери подъезда, за которой, предположительно, и находилась необходимая квартира. Магнитный замок, ну как же. Я наобум выбрал номер квартиры на домофоне и позвонил. Магов и чернокнижников главное не спугнуть раньше времени, а вот их соседей можно будить когда угодно, главное, чтобы они там вообще присутствовали, не упились вусмерть вечером и могли различать звуки во сне. Через полтора десятка гудков, казавшихся в тихом ночном дворике просто оглушительными, цель была достигнута: динамик зачастил голосом божьего одуванчика лет шестидесяти что-то о том, как она сейчас вызовет полицию, о хулиганье и о том, что у людей совсем нет совести. Я уже решил сбросить звонок, как дверь с победной трелью отскочила от косяка.

Самое время радоваться своей непомерной удачливости. Мне многие завидовали: стоило легкомысленно пожелать шоколада - кто-то точно приносил шоколад, который ему вдруг приспичило купить, стоило в шутку попросить, чтобы поезд пришел с опозданием, когда опаздываешь на вокзал, чтобы встретить друга, - поезд опаздывал на полчаса. Но причины для зависти не было. Удача в мелочах окупалось страшным невезением в чем-то крупном. И вот сейчас, когда с проникновением в подъезд не вышло никаких заминок, пришла пора задуматься, так ли гладко все пройдет и с задержанием некого черного мага.

Обуреваемый худшими опасениями, я взбирался по лестнице все медленней и медленней, как на эшафот. Мимо, словно во сне, проплывали номера квартир - 85, 86, 87, 88… Неумолимое приближение пары девяток убивало последние крохи уверенности. Вот сейчас я поднимусь на нужный этаж, подойду к двери с кованой решеткой поверх чернеющего стеклянного окна, нажму на кнопку звонка, внутри квартиры что-то прострекочет, а потом дверь распахнется и что-то ужасное, вроде огромного рта, с хлюпаньем втянет в себя, и больше никто никогда обо мне не вспомнит. Звучало это довольно угрожающе, но при этом нелепо, как идиотская детская страшилка. Я на них и двадцать лет назад был мастер, каждый день придумывал что-то новое, по-своему жуткое и извращенное, и пока сверстники безрезультатно ожидали появления Буки под кроватью, я больше всего боялся обнаружить в ванне полуразложившийся труп пожилой леди, с кожей, которая слезает пластами от долгого лежания в воде. И ладно бы, если б этот труп мирно себе покоился рядом во время водных процедур. Мертвая пожилая леди почему-то считала своим долгом утопить меня, если я вдруг засну, принимая ванну, и сообщала о своей материализации ни с чем не сравнимым сладковатым смрадным запахом. То есть, быть утопленным злобной покойницей - еще ничего, а вот начать задыхаться от непереносимой вони за несколько минут до этого - намного страшнее. Понятия не имею, почему в детстве меня посещали такие странные страхи, но я верил в их реальность всей душой. Настолько, что каждый раз, оказываясь в одиночестве в ванной комнате, замирал и начинал _принюхиваться_. Труп мерзкой тетки не мог появиться незаметно, его выдавала волна гнилостного запаха. Обычно я так долго выжидал ее появления, что родители начинали беспокоиться, не захлебнулся ли я там, или не занимаюсь ли какими-нибудь аморальными вещами, стучали в дверь, что-то кричали, и приходилось быстро переделывать все банные процедуры и сваливать из ванной. Но однажды-таки случилось непредвиденное. В ванне засорилась сливная труба, и нечистоты, образовавшие в ней пробку, с которой не справились вантуз и, как ни странно, металлическая сантиметровая лента, стали издавать неприятный запах… В общем, тогда я славно попортил нервы родственникам.

Воспоминания о страхе старой утопленницы в полумраке ночного подъезда перестали казаться глупыми и смешными. Из-за мокрых волос и отсыревшей одежды мне вдруг стало очень неприятно - ощущение, когда все волоски на теле встают от холода, очень напоминало физическое проявление страха. Откуда-то потянуло чем-то тошнотворным. Меня словно шарахнуло молнией, я так и замер, вытянувшись по струнке и судорожно втягивая носом воздух. Так и есть, воняет гнилым мясом, густо и приторно, как летом на скотобойне. «Нет-нет-нет!» - панически подумал я, озираясь. Со всех сторон на меня таращились смотровые окошки чужих дверей, за которыми мирно спали люди. Или не спали… или не люди.

В голове сосредоточенный голос Кристиана начал что-то бормотать, быстро-быстро, словно приходской священник - воскресную исповедь. Я постарался прислушаться к его болтовне, не теряя при этом концентрации - нужно следить за всем сразу, за посторонними звуками, не усиливается ли этот мерзостный запах, не открываются ли двери, не приближается ли кто-то… «За последние две недели в этом доме произошли семь смертей жильцов, и ни одна из них не была назначена Белой Госпожой. Их имен нет в списках. Они умерли несанкционированно. Госпожа дала нам лишь этот адрес, должно быть, по нему преступник и проживает» - обстоятельно объяснял начальник. «Вот же ж черт, семь мертвецов!» - почему-то сейчас эта цифра выглядела на редкость угрожающей. Мне и в голову не пришло, что за прошедшее время их успели отпеть и похоронить с почестями. Воспаленный мозг, окунувшийся в собственные ужасающие фантазии, был убежден, что именно сейчас семь разъяренных мертвецов затаились за деревянными дверями и жаждут с хрустом вгрызться в мою плоть. Бояться такой ерунды человеку с моей работой в высшей степени нелепо, Ани или Соль смеялись бы до слез, но я уже неумело балансировал на тонкой грани между паникой и полным безумием.

Тут, конечно, нет ванны, наполненной водой, зато есть этот мерзостный запах. После каждого вдоха мне хотелось выблевать собственные легкие. Попытка дышать ртом не сильно исправила положение - казалось, смрад оседал на языке сладковатым налетом.

«Надо идти до конца, чего теперь уж…» - решительно сказал себе, понимая, что до искомой квартиры остался лишь один лестничный пролет. Взлетев по ступеням с ужасным грохотом, я оказался перед дверью.

Самой обычной дверью. На ней висела табличка в виде ромбика. Две белые девятки на черном фоне. И не было никаких сомнений, что вонь идет именно из-за этой двери.

Собрав в кулак остатки мужества и решимости, я позвонил в эту адскую квартиру. Как ни странно, несмотря на поздний час, за дверью раздались тяжелые шаги, и голос с ярким восточным акцентом вопросил: «Кто?».

\- Й…я, - от неожиданности промямлил я, недоуменно таращась на дверь, за которой топало что-то грузное и определенно живое. - То есть, открывайте.

Замок щелкнул, и через секунду на меня уже взирал неумолимо седеющий джигит средних лет, огромный, как шкаф, и на голову выше меня. Следом за ним в подъезд вырвалась прямо-таки ударная волна ядовитого амбре, начисто выжигающего дыхательные пути. Я имел несчастье забыться, вдохнуть носом и закашляться.

\- Что? Что случилось? Пожар? - восклицал наследник восточных кровей на повышенных тонах.

Я довольно долго кашлял, согнувшись в три погибели и задыхаясь, стирал слезы с глаз и лицезрел поношенные тапочки из «Икеи», в которые был обут джигит.

\- Общество контроля «Танатос» и его представитель Войт Словен, с вашего позволения, мне надлежит провести осмотр квартиры на наличие инородной энергии.

\- Чего? - обалдел мужчина.

\- Ну, в вашем случае - установить причину странного запаха, - я решил, что обычной формулировкой ему не объяснить цель моего визита. Нормальных черных магов уже слово «контроль» приводит в состояние экзистенциального ужаса, а про «Танатос», если они и не слышали, то должны почуять, откуда дует ветер. Сия человеческая единица, вероятнее всего, ниоткуда низкочастотную энергию не черпала и никого в жертву не приносила, но запах, доносящийся из ее обиталища, внушал священный трепет. «Может он шаман? Варит настоечку из грибов по дедовскому рецепту… Конечно, на бурята этот тип совсем не похож, как и на представителя коренных народов Америки, но чем черт не шутит…» - вяло размышлял я, успокоившись так же внезапно, как начал паниковать. Житель квартиры №99 не был похож вообще ни на кого, кроме как на гордого и свободного жителя горных аулов, волею судеб изгнанного в мегаполис - пламенные черные глаза и густые усы были тому лучшим свидетельством.

\- А-а, запах-то… Ну проходи, проходи! - Радушный восточный мужчина цепко ухватил меня за рукав куртки и рывком втащил внутрь своего жилища.

Оказавшись в эпицентре ужасной вони, я напомнил себе беременную дамочку - так велико было желание разорваться между туалетом и любым доступным открытым окном. Конечно, меня могло вырвать и в окно, в процессе вдыхания нормального, ничем не пахнущего воздуха с улицы, но едва ли это обрадовало бы соседей снизу.

\- Да что же тут происходит? - пробурчал я, закрывая нос тыльной стороной ладони. - Как ваши соседи вообще это терпят?

\- Идем, идем, - ободряюще восклицал джигит, выталкивая меня из прихожей в огромную гостиную, посреди которой стоял низкий стол, укрытый стеганым пледом. - Вот! - объявил он с неимоверной гордостью, указывая на странное сооружение.

\- Э? - плед выглядел обычным. Разве что немного засаленным.

\- Хаш, - весомо сказал джигит и замолчал. Театрально держал паузу.

\- Не понимаю.

\- Когда джигит хорошо отпразднует семейное торжество, он болеет, если не приготовит себе хаш. Его едят с ледяной водкой, укрывшись с головой пледом.

\- А из чего это, простите за нескромный вопрос, готовят? - полюбопытствовал я, чувствуя, что с каждой минутой все больше удаляюсь от первоначальной цели визита.

\- Из бычьих желудков, конечно! Их варят почти сутки со специями…

Всемогущая Белая Госпожа, бычьи желудки! Меня стал разбирать хохот, но я по привычке ограничился фырканьем. Надо рассказать этот случай Ани, клянусь, она будет кататься по полу от смеха.

\- Понятно. Ну, раз пахнет бычьими желудками, может быть, расскажете, что вам известно про смерти жителей этого дома, произошедшие за последние две недели?

Нет, не приспособлен я для этой работы. Мои коллеги - все как на подбор обладают какими-то сверхспособностями. Кто-то умеет видеть созданий Нижнего мира, прицепившихся к людям, кто-то умеет слышать голоса, к кому-то приходят предзнаменования во сне, кто-то беседует с Белой Госпожой… Один я - валенок валенком. Ничего не вижу, ничего не слышу, ничего не чувствую. Допрос вести не умею, деликатно водить за нос - тоже. Один Кристиан знает, что я тут ловлю в гордом одиночестве, в известном смысле слепоглухонемой и имеющий весьма ограниченный доступ в мир теней.

\- Что? - джигит если не испугался, то очень удивился. - Кто-то умер? В этом доме? Когда?

Все, что я умел чувствовать и как-то классифицировать, было живым. Никаких некротических существ - только человеческие эмоции, по большей части простые и понятные. Иногда мне казалось, что я нужен Крису и этой странной туманной организации лишь потому, что большая часть ее служащих погружена в другой мир по самую макушку, или, если и находилась в реальности, то с интересом наблюдала за ее изнанкой, ловила тайные знаки, общалась с чем-то потусторонним. Я был совсем другим - обычным человеком без склонности к глубинному самоанализу и потребности в духовном росте. Поэтому, возможно, меня и отправляли общаться с людьми, которых я мог понять, основываясь на собственном эмпирическом опыте.

Собственный эмпирический опыт и чутье в один голос говорили, что восточный мужчина, пытающийся излечиться от похмелья с помощью совсем уж нетрадиционной медицины, ничего не знал о трупах и черной магией не увлекался - только национальной кухней.

Проигнорировав его вопросы и обеспокоенный взгляд я, уже почти уверенный в ответе, который сейчас получу, осведомился:

\- Скажите, пожалуйста, свой домашний адрес.

\- А? - моргнул джигит. - Так что, не в этом доме умерли? А где тогда?

Я с трудом подавил накатившее желание схватиться за голову и заорать.

\- Пожалуйста, - начал снова выверенным тоном без намека на раздражение. Рублеными фразами. На вопрос, озвученный в такой манере, невозможно не ответить: я прекрасно представлял, каким пугающим казалось мое внешнее спокойствие при лихорадочном блеске глаз.

\- Улица Отваги, дом 16, корпус «а»… - как загипнотизированный проговорил мужчина.

Вот оно.

\- Спасибо большое. Простите за беспокойство. И не открывайте больше незнакомым людям среди ночи, пожалуйста, - тихо сказал я на прощанье и вышел из провонявшей отварными субпродуктами квартиры в мрачный подъезд.

За дверью по инерции оправдывался джигит. Он ушел в длинное размышление на тему того, что сделал бы, если бы к нему сунулся какой-то недоброжелатель, и его взлетающие под конец фразы интонации слышались странным повизгиванием. Я оглянулся на его дверь и пожал плечами. После посещения этой жуткой безвоздушной квартиры казалось, что в подъезде свежо, как в лесу на рассвете.

Подумать только, корпус «а»!

\- Вот черт! - ругнулся я, оттягивая рукав куртки, чтобы посмотреть на часы. В век, когда все пользуются мобильными телефонами, чтобы поставить будильник, вылезти в интернет или узнать, сколько времени, я по-прежнему таскался с наручными Diesel.

Ну вот, уже почти пять утра. Вся ночь насмарку.

Искать другой дом с номером 16 и ловить нарушителя спокойствия и семикратного убийцу было не только страшно лень, но и вовсе бессмысленно. Наступило утро.

Я почесал затылок, размышляя, на что потратить час до начала работы общественного транспорта. Ревизия денег в кармане джинсов дала, как обычно, безрадостные результаты. Со дня на день ожидалась зарплата, а с нее неплохо было бы заплатить этому кретину Ференцу за аренду комнаты, задолбал уже своими желтыми липкими листочками! Он клеил их на дверь каждый день, а я каждое утро их срывал. И ведь он писал на них одно и то же, каждый день! «Словен, зайди ко мне». «Словен, твой долг составляет…». Никакого разнообразия. Если бы Ференц приходил ко мне и требовал деньги какими-то общепринятыми человеческими методами - разговорами, матом, обещанием физической расправы и, на худой конец, мордобоем, - я бы, наверно, сподобился заплатить за проживание. Но желтые листочки!.. Они как-то совсем не придавали ускорения, и задолженность за последние семь месяцев достигла критической суммы. Разумеется, я обещал себе погасить ее перед каждой зарплатой. А после ее получения с удивлением обнаруживал, что у велосипеда погнуло «звездочку», осенние ботинки протекают, свитер почему-то узок в плечах, хотя я уже год как игнорирую совместные походы с Эдвардом в качалку… Велосипед, ботинки, свитер и традиционные дружеские блуждания по барам в пятницу вечером несомненно важнее арендной платы. Ну, и мега-ранний завтрак в пять утра тоже был важнее арендной платы.

Застенчивый слизняк с блоком желтых листочков меня все равно не выселит.

В этот момент я окончательно осознал, что дьявольски голоден, что в кармане смята совсем уж смешная купюра, что сейчас пять утра и большая часть заведений, где можно было спокойно перекусить на эти деньги, закрыта. А до «Зюсихкайтен» еще плестись и плестись. Под мерзкой моросью. Чтобы увидеть кислую рожу Ленгеля, который снова будет подкалывать по мелочам. Не то, чтобы это сильно задевало - скорее, даже веселило, но обычно просто очень утомляло. Тут на меня накатила еще и непроницаемая серая тоска, какая появляется всегда, когда очень хочется спать, но усталость не замечаешь из-за сверхмерной занятости. Все как-то разом надоедает, теряет смысл, превращается в рутину. Хочется завернуться в плед и заснуть - или весело и с размахом покончить с собой.

На улице все еще было сыро и промозгло, начал дуть холодный ветер. Самое время - конец сентября, и все же… Лето такой потрясающий сезон, который ждут целый год, а с его приходом – потеют, негодуют и требуют осень, а когда и она наступает - жаждут еще немного лета, совсем капельку, чтобы окончательно убедиться, что летом душно, липко, куча денег уходит на прохладительные напитки и оплату кондиционера, да еще и настроение нерабочее. Зато не дождит, не нужно мыть ботинки после каждого похода в магазин и разоряться на теплые вещи. Кашемировые свитера и кожаные куртки, как никак, дороже плавок и абонемента на частный пляж. «Метросексуал ты, Словен, - ехидно усмехнулась темная сторона меня. - Кашемир, кожа, хорошая выпивка в красивых местах… Все это прекрасно, но лучше бы тебе не забывать, что ты беден как церковная мышь, и в конце месяца неизменно перебиваешься на овсяных хлопьях и лапше быстрого приготовления…».

\- Точно, не забыть бы лапши купить, - буркнул я вслух, задумавшись, и фыркнул, тут же приходя в себя.

Вот так всегда. Начало месяца за здравие, конец - за упокой. Желудка.

В этом районе, считавшемся спальным, хоть и расположенном очень близко к центру, я был впервые, поэтому куда податься, чтобы справить тризну по остаткам своих денег, имел весьма смутное представление. Пройдя полквартала, я наткнулся на круглосуточный магазинчик, расположенный в полуподвальном помещении. Дверь его была распахнута, из нее на улицу лился гостеприимный оранжевый свет. В светлой полосе толклись, несмотря на омерзительную погоду, два пьяных в ноль мужичка и почти трезвая девушка-продавщица (я опознал ее по форменному синему фартуку). В ответ на вопрос о ближайшем кафе они, прерываясь на беспричинный смех и такой же беспричинный мат, не менее пяти раз пригласили составить им компанию, но, получив пять твердых отказов, наконец стали соображать. Их описание пути было сбивчивым и почти нелепым. Я с большим трудом отделил крупицы здравого смысла от тонн бессмысленных слов - ругани, флирта с продавщицей и возмущений по поводу того, что «с балкона мочится какой-то мудак». Я хотел было сообщить, что на доме, в котором расположился магазин, нет балконов, и что это всего лишь дождь, но пораскинул мозгами и пришел к выводу, что оставить эту хмельную компанию в блаженном неведении намного забавней. Поблагодарил и, в очередной раз отказавшись от приглашения вместе выпить, двинул в указанном направлении.

Кафешка, разрекламированная пьяными ребятами, нашлась на удивление быстро и представляла собой совсем не то, что я ожидал увидеть. Я уже мысленно подготовился к поглощению шаурмы и чая из пакетиков, полных серой «пыли индийских дорог». Но моему взору предстала вполне себе элегантная кофейня с неплохим выбором напитков и куда более скромным - еды. Главный подвох заключался в ценах. Они были астрономическими! Я так и выпучился на меню: бутерброд, состоящий из зернового хлеба, ветчины, сыра, кусочка томата и соуса, стоил ровно как комплексный бизнес-ланч в иных заведениях. А ведь, казалось бы, спрашивал о кафе у каких-то алкашей, могли бы и что-то подешевле посоветовать. Какие обеспеченные пьяницы пошли!

Пока девушка-официантка сонно листала глянцевый журнал за баром, а охранник лениво изучал ее грудь в вырезе форменной блузки, я снова вывернул карманы на один из столиков и пересчитал свои скромные сбережения. Негусто, но пока терпимо. Приуныв, заказал пресловутый теплый бутерброд и чашку эспрессо. Та, в свою очередь, стоила как сто граммов свежесмолотых зерен Гватемала Марагоджип.

Минут через десять, когда я уже начал клевать носом над очередной философской книгой, подсунутой Сольвейг, еду принесли. И кофе, и сэндвич были, как ни странно, недостаточно горячими и почти безвкусными. Возможно, мне в тот момент уже так хотелось спать, что даже вкусовые рецепторы на языке вырубались. В любом случае, завтрак дал ощущение приятной теплоты в желудке, а еще помог скоротать час до открытия метро. Расплатившись, я в каком-то анабиозе дотащился до станции, где, в окружении толпы страдающих недосыпом зомби, погрузился в подземный поезд и позволил себе на час провалиться в тревожный сон, прерываемый громогласным голосом диктора, возвещающим о станциях. Слева на меня давила сухонькая старушка с тросточкой. Никогда бы не сказал, что у нее может быть настолько твердое плечо. В любое другое время я бы точно поставил ее в известность о том, что из-за ее железного скелета мне нечем дышать, но сейчас не было сил даже открыть глаза.

Покинув по-утреннему удушливый и многолюдный метрополитен, я выбрался на улицу и даже слегка пришел в себя от холода и отрезвляющих порывов ветра. «Все, все, десять минут ходьбы -; и я смогу упасть на кровать и отрубиться. Не буду сегодня чистить зубы. И умываться не буду. И даже не разденусь, - уговаривал себя я мысленно. Невзначай упавший на влажную от дождя кожанку взгляд привел меня в чувство. - Нет, куртку, пожалуй, сниму, а то она завтра будет жеваная. А на остальное плевать!». Примерно такой монолог я произносил каждый раз, бредя домой ранним утром после качественной попойки, гулянки или просто чрезвычайно выматывающего задания. Шел и говорил себе, что не буду бриться, снимать джинсы, и вообще - просто приду и лягу спать. Без проблем. Но всегда приходил и с какой-то нездоровой педантичностью стягивал с себя и складывал одежду, жужжал электрической щеткой, мылил физиономию, и только закончив со всем, успокаивался. А потом, проснувшись, периодически натыкался на величественную картину полнейшего развала комнаты или ванной, где валялось в хаосе все, кроме того, что было снято накануне.

Я так увлекся размышлениями, что чуть не врезался в прущего навстречу мужика, невысокого и упитанного, как хороший племенной боров. Мужик меня, несомненно, видел, но не посчитал необходимым уступить дорогу, и когда я едва не воткнулся в него, громко и язвительно выразился:

\- Ну, как ночка? Хорошо погулял?

Я обошел его и продолжил свой путь, лишь через три минуты сообразив, что нужно было оскорбиться. Даже на месте застыл от такого открытия. Нет, ну наглость! Когда ты неделями протираешь джинсы по ночным клубам, никто этого не замечает, все довольны, всем плевать. Стоит провести ночь на задании, упахаться вусмерть и еле тащить свою измученную задницу домой, - наверняка встретится какой-то завистливый клерк, ползущий на работу к восьми, который опознает в тебе, зеленом от усталости, клаббера и тусовщика и выскажет все, что думает по этому поводу.

Умудрившись задремать в лифте в положении стоя, я таки добрался до своей… вернее, до квартиры своего арендодателя. Хозяин квартиры жил в двух свободных комнатах, закрывающихся на ключ, как отдельная квартира. Моя комната тоже закрывалась, и ключ был только у меня, - в общем, планировка отличалась крайней нелепостью. Стараясь не будить любителя желтых листочков, я тихо провел обязательный утренний туалет и, на ходу раздеваясь, прокрался к себе. На двери, как и ожидалось, висели очередные воззвания к моей совести.

\- Фак, - просто сказал я, срывая одной рукой желтые стикеры, а другой расстегивая штаны. Не потому что отдирать бумажки жутко эротично, а потому, что я решил-таки избавиться от влажных из-за дождя джинсов прежде, чем отойду ко сну.

Впрочем, запершись в своей комнате, я не нашел в себе сил развесить одежду для просушки и, просто скинув ее в кучу, рухнул лицом в матрас, валяющийся в углу комнаты. Он с успехом исполнял роль кровати, и спать на нем было даже удобней - с него совершенно точно нельзя было упасть с бодуна, а еще под него не закатывались всякие мелочи.

\- Корпус «а», поверить не могу! - мне почему-то вспомнился тот идиотский случай с похожими адресами. Злобный черный маг на какое-то время сумел скрыться от моего могущества… или чего там?..

Я радостно фыркнул и заснул.  



	3. Глава 2

  
Утро, вернее, уже вполне себе зрелый день начался для меня с чувства голода. Желудок пытался прямо-таки пробурить дырку на волю, чтобы самостоятельно добраться до холодильника, если уж хозяин отказывается его кормить.

\- Черт, - простонал я, отдирая голову от подушки, чтобы немедленно рухнуть обратно. - Че-е-ерт.

Сочный желтый свет заливал комнату. Цепочка вещей, усеявших дорогу к матрасу, могла послужить иллюстрацией к слезовыжимательной любовной истории, полной горячих постельных сцен. Потирая лоб, я поднялся со своего импровизированного ложа, добрел до джинсов. Мятые и влажные. Аплодисменты Словену, самому большому мудаку в мире!

Я расправил штанины, как мог, и, положив их на подоконник, свесил в открытое окно. Так быстрее высохнут - если их, конечно, не унесет ветром. А если и унесет - не страшно. Они такие старые, вытертые на заднице и под коленками, что их никто не возьмет, так что они будут неприкаянно валяться на парковке рядом с домом, пока их не заберут обратно.

После я протопал на кухню. Как был, в нижнем белье. В это время суток любитель желтых липучих бумажек пылился на своем рабочем месте, поэтому можно было творить что угодно. «Только не приводи в свою комнату проституток, пожалуйста», - вежливым до презрительности голосом зачитывал некогда свод правил Ференц, кутаясь в серо-зеленый вытертый халат, а я смотрел на его желтые разрушающиеся зубы и думал, что лучше бы ему тягу к канцелярским принадлежностям сублимировать общением со стоматологами. Впрочем, я был очень исполнительным молодым человеком, и ни одна куртизанка не пересекла порога этой квартиры. Откровенно говоря, не было никакого желания тащить сюда, в пустую комнату с матрасом, зажатом в углу велосипедом, и целым гардеробом, размещенным на крохотной складной вешалке для костюмов, кого бы то ни было. Кроме Эдварда, но его сюда никто не тащил, и даже не приглашал. Он сам приходил, с пивом и дисками тупых комедий, иногда еще и с едой, а потом удалялся, оставив после себя развал и хаос.

На кухне царила кристальная чистота. Господин арендодатель каким-то чудесным образом умудрялся даже мыть за собой стаканы и протирать обеденный стол по утрам. Я сунул нос в холодильник и нашел на своей полке замороженный бифштекс из трески, который оставалось только пожарить. Хорошо, что в этой вечной мерзлоте сохранилось хоть что-то. Вскоре бифштекс был заброшен в сковороду и шкворкотал на плите, а я шумно чистил зубы электрической щеткой, когда телефон назойливо зазвонил. Выбор звонящих был невелик. Я сплюнул пену в раковину и гаркнул в трубку:

\- Слушаю!

\- Словен, здравствуй, - это был, разумеется, Кристиан, который излучал свет и радость откуда-то с другой планеты. Словно он крепко спал всю ночь, и даже все утро, а потом, после порции утреннего секса, плотно позавтракал со своей нареченной и теперь хотел поделиться своей жизнерадостностью со всем миром.

На самом деле, конечно, все было не так. Господин Андерсон прибыл в свой офис в полшестого, заперся в кабинете, полтора часа вздремнул на бежевом кожаном диване для посетителей, после чего прогулялся до кофемашины и с кружкой экспрессо вступил в новый рабочий день. И практически полное отсутствие сна почему-то не лишало его трудоспособности и радости жизни.

Поэтому и его рабочая группа называлась Неспящие.

\- Привет, - буркнул я.

\- Как дела?

«Переходи уже к сути дела, давай, - мрачно торопил я начальника, предчувствуя грядущую взбучку. - Чего ты резину тянешь?»

\- Э-э… Спасибо, не жалуюсь.

\- А как твое задание?

Вот и дошли до пункта назначения. Сейчас будет буря.

\- Эм… Дело в том, что этой ночью мне не удалось попасть в квартиру 99… Вернее… В общем, я пришел по указанному адресу, но тут выяснилось, что это не дом 16, а 16 «а»… Но я обязательно найду нужный корпус сегодня вечером!

\- Конечно, Словен, - кажется, доброжелательное расположение духа Кристиана ничто не могло искоренить. - Будь осторожен, мы так и не получили дополнительных сведений об этом человеке.

\- Даже как его зовут? - моя физиономия с зеркале над раковиной скривилась в жалкой попытке выразить сарказм в стиле героев нуара. Как выяснилось, иронично поднять бровь уголком - талант, который не каждому дается.

\- Даже его имя. К сожалению, Белая Госпожа фиксирует лишь места, где скапливается разрушительная энергия. Наши специалисты используют получаемые от нее данные, чтобы составить примерную карту местности.

\- Я все равно ничего не понимаю в этих ваших энергиях… - буркнул я, предприняв еще одну попытку выгнуть бровь, но тут почуял явственный запах гари, идущий из кухни, и кинулся спасать бифштекс. Теперь тот был хрустящим и черным с одной стороны.

\- Тебе так кажется, - мне послышалось, будто Кристиан беззвучно хихикнул. - Пожалуйста, позвони мне после того, как свяжешься с владельцем квартиры. Во-первых, команда должна быть в курсе, во-вторых, тебе еще писать отчет по этому случаю.

\- Я помню, помню… До вечера?

\- Да. Можешь позвонить мне даже _очень поздно_ , - начальник выделил голосом конец фразы и отсоединился.

Я снял с огня свой подгоревший завтрак и, подойдя к подоконнику со сковородой в одной руке и вилкой в другой, начал задумчиво поглощать не очень вкусную сухую котлету. Должно быть, я представлял собой весьма комичное зрелище: замерший перед распахнутым настежь окном парень, в одних лишь боксерах, уныло поедающий что-то из сковороды. И это все я. Хорошо, что съемная квартира находилась на девятом этаже, и близлежащие дома были достаточно далеко, даже несмотря на то, что вид моей не слишком накачанной фигуры едва ли обрадовал балконных вуайеристов.

Покончив с завтраком и окончательно продрогнув на сыром осеннем ветру, я засунул грязную сковороду в мойку, закрыл окно и начал медленно собираться. Электронный календарь в мобильном уверял, что сегодня - воскресенье, и уже пять часов вечера.

Рассудив, что в воскресенье все, предвкушая новую рабочую неделю и тяжелый понедельник, торопятся разбежаться по домам и пораньше отойти ко сну, я решил нанести более ранний визит. В конце концов, вчера я поступил слегка невежливо, и только чудовищное везение (или невезение, это зависит от угла зрения) столкнуло меня с восточным парнем, страдающим от похмелья в четыре утра. Если же причина смертей кроется в сухонькой и подозрительной старушонке, которая не открывает дверь незнакомцам с наступлением темноты, мне об этом никогда не узнать. Еще нужно поработать над вступительной речью. Здравствуйте, я Войт Словен, бла-бла-бла. Не помешало бы объяснять причину своего появления не так сумбурно. Кажется, если сразу рваться с места в карьер, это вызывает больше паники, чем здравых ответов.

Я отыскал на хромированной костюмной вешалке самые приличные джинсы, выбрал наименее мятую майку (черную, с каким-то странным готическим гербом, на котором присутствовали череп, розы и много нечитаемых надписей на латыни). Как и всегда, дольше всего занимали поиски носков. Те бесследно исчезали по одному, чтобы потом найтись в самом пыльном углу. Закончив одеваться и натянув не слишком высокие армейские ботинки, окрашенные безумным дизайнером в рыже-палевый цвет, я заглянул в зеркало, взялся за подбородок и повернул голову влево-вправо, придирчиво изучая себя. Ничего криминального, сегодня даже лицо посвежее, чем обычно по воскресеньям. Никаких последствий неуемного веселья, никаких отпечатков похмелья и жесткой трехдневной щетины. От меня не несло перегаром, разве что мятной зубной пастой и лакричным мылом. Мамочка вырастила умненького мальчика.

Бросив последний печальный взгляд на свое не в меру приличное отражение, я отправился по уже известному адресу. Пятнадцать минут до станции, около часа в подземке. По воскресеньям в метро нет давилки, в которой с энтузиазмом участвуют студенты и офисные клерки, совершающие ежедневный крестовый поход. Все церемонно. Девушка на сидении напротив читала фантастику про вампиров, периодически забываясь и высовывая язык. Рядом с ней сидел странноватый тип в розовом жилете. Он периодически заглядывал девушке через плечо (должно быть, его интриговали ее манипуляции языком во время чтения), но тут же морщился и отворачивался. Мне все происходящее напоминало идиотский низкобюджетный клип из тех, что крутят по Dance TV ночью. Иначе, в общем-то, и не бывает, когда пытаешься отгородиться от социума всеми доступными средствами - нацепив на нос очки в стиле «авиатор» и закупорив ушные раковины мембранами наушников. Теперь девушка и парень в жилете что-то выясняли между собой под музыку Франца Фердинанда. Выглядело довольно живенько.

Прослушав треть плейлиста и едва не заснув, разомлев в душном тепле метрополитена, я умудрился-таки выскочить на нужной мне остановке. Двери электропоезда жадно чмокнули в двух миллиметрах от спины, расстроенные, что упустили добычу. Медленный, словно тоже сонный, эскалатор вынес меня, вместе с толпой орущих, спешащих, толкающихся людей, на поверхность. Небо над городом как раз приобрело нежный, беззащитно-розовый цвет, а блики на крышах домов отсвечивали оранжевым и алым. Это выглядело так прекрасно, что хотелось подпевать плееру и раздавать остатки денег бомжам, восседающим на картонках вдоль улицы. «Сегодня такой замечательный закат, что мне должно повезти. Просто обязано!» - твердо решил я. Навстречу подвернулась какая-то пара, которая непрестанно сосалась. Букет в руках девушки выглядел изрядно подвявшим. Я, задумавшись, чуть не впечатался в поглощенную слюнообменом парочку и ужасно развеселился, сочтя это еще одним хорошим знаком.

Вскоре в длинном ряду домов - красных, из кирпича, или болезненно-желтых от побелки, - нарисовалась арка, ведущая в давешний двор. При свете дня тут все выглядело слишком обычным, настолько, что в голове не укладывалось - где-то здесь проживает злой и страшный черный маг. Или ведьма с бородавкой на носу, выращивающая на балконе помидоры. Или совсем юная темная колдунья с волосами цвета бронд, которая пыталась приворожить соседа по лестничной клетке и уложила в гробы полдома. Я размышлял об этом, пока ходил туда-сюда по двору-колодцу, пытаясь вычислить, где же находится дом №16. Кажется, вчера меня посещали похожие мысли. За этим же занятием. Ощущение дежа-вю не проходило.

В конце концов, проходившая мимо маленькая девочка разрешила все сомнения, указав на нужное здание. Я засунул руки в карманы кожаной куртки и скрестил пальцы, повинуясь детской привычке. Теперь все должно пройти хорошо. Ну, по крайней мере сносно.

Хотя бы лучше, чем вчера. Да, так.

В подъезде дома №16 не пахло разлагающейся мертвечиной и говяжьим рубцом. Дверные «глазки» не вызывали параноидальных мыслей. Тут все было слишком обыденным, чтобы пугать и создавать атмосферу таинственности, хотя, возможно, виной всему был бледный призрак солнечного света, струящийся по ступеням бесконечных лестничных пролетов.

Остановившись под дверью с заветными цифрами, я набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и… не нашел кнопку звонка. Ее остов с торчащими проводами выглядел крайне смущающе. Я пожал плечами и постучал со всей силы, порядочно отбив костяшки пальцев. За дверью послышалось странное шевеление, но открывать ее не спешили.

\- Черт, - пробормотал я, занося кулак для еще одной порции сокрушительных ударов.

\- Иду, иду… - раздалось откуда-то из-за слоя древесины. Из-за двери слышались шаркающие шаги.

Итак, наш сегодняшний победитель - немолодая ведьма с бородавкой на носу и паприкой на балконе.

Дверь отскочила от косяка так прытко, что едва не врезала мне по лицу. На пороге материализовалась старушка с разноцветной метелочкой для пыли, такая миловидная, что запросто могла бы послужить иллюстрацией к детским сказкам.

На первый взгляд и не скажешь, что она натирает себе поясницу жиром некрещеных младенцев, чтобы предупредить развитие радикулита.

\- Эм… Здравствуйте, - наверно, я выглядел несколько ошалевшим. Пора уже избавиться от стереотипизированного детского мышления. Люди не так просты и однобоки, как кажется. Милая старушка может проводить кровавые сатанинские ритуалы, натянув на себя белье из татуированной человеческой кожи, и быть очень вежливой с незнакомцами.

\- Здравствуйте, - пожилая леди пытливо взирала на меня. Да-да, детина ростом с клафтер(1), и странный какой-то. Это еще вопрос, кто из нас более подозрительно выглядит. - Вы что-то хотели?

\- Скажите, вы - хозяйка квартиры?

Старушка хлопнула глазами. Ее доброжелательность понемногу улетучивалась.

\- Да, я. Какие-то проблемы?

\- Эм… - я снова замялся. Пора уже говорить про трупы или нужно еще поосторожничать, стараясь вытянуть из нее что-то ценное? Если снова начать болтать о мертвецах с порога, она точно скажет, что ничего не знает, а если вообще о них не упоминать, то как вывести ее на чистую воду? - Я из общества контроля «Танатос», и у меня есть несколько вопросов. Пожалуйста, уделите мне несколько минут. Это ради вашей безопасности.

Владелица злополучной квартиры №99 выглядела обеспокоенной.

\- А, так вы, наверно, по поводу тех несчастных случаев на прошлой неделе? Слава Богу, коммунальные службы обратили внимание!

Мне на долю секунды показалось, что моя челюсть отъехала вбок, словно каретка с рулоном бумаги в допотопной печатной машинке «Ундервуд», сделав звонкий «Блям!».

Так-так. Восемьдесят пять процентов за то, что она пытается отвести от себя подозрения с целью скрыть темные делишки, пятнадцать - за то, что она всерьез обеспокоена массовыми смертями. Кстати, что там по этому поводу постановили судмедэксперты?

Мне захотелось себе хорошенько врезать по голове за то, что я не позаботился заранее выклянчить сведения полиции в соседнем отделе. Отчего умерли все эти люди? Разные причины, одинаковые, вообще нет причин?..

\- Ох, я все еще держу вас на пороге, какая же я невежливая! - быстро заговорила пожилая женщина. Мне померещился в ее словах намек на флирт. - Проходите, проходите скорее. Как же нехорошо заставлять вас стоять в парадной все это время. Проходите, сюда. Не хотите ли чаю?

В мгновение ока я оказался в гостиной, напоминающей скорее кадр из мультфильма, нежели человеческое жилье. «Прямо-таки ведьма из пряничного домика, - мысленно присвистнул я. - Гензель, будь наготове, а то превратишься в паприкаш». Старушка усадила меня на диван, заваленный кучей вышитых подушек. По ощущениям, этот дьявольский предмет мебели пытался проглотить любого, кто рискнул опустить на него свой зад. Должно быть, все нежеланные гости идут на корм дивану. Их засасывает в подушки, а потом переваривает, долго, невыразимо долго…

\- Нет, спасибо.

\- Кофе? Какао? - милая пожилая леди в синем вязаном платье игриво подмигнула. - Я могла бы даже плеснуть вам коньяка, но вы при исполнении…

Мне показалось, что я застрял в фантасмагоричном мире, набитом до отказа схемами для вышивания крестиком, шелковыми шторками в голубую клетку, коллекцией разноцветных фиалок в керамических горшках и фамильным хрусталем. И хуже всего, что правила этим миром кокетка настолько древняя, что из ее глаз должны высыпаться струйки песка и пепла вместо слез.

\- Спасибо, ничего не нужно. - Я попытался не кривиться от невольных мыслей о заигрываниях дамы далеко за пятьдесят. Лучше бы вспомнить о манерах… или об актерском даровании… хоть о чем-нибудь другом, и попытаться расположить ее к себе. Судя по всему, эта пожилая леди любит молоденьких мальчиков. «Улыбайся ей, придурок, - зашелестел в мозгу злобный внутренний голос. - Улыбайся ей, даже если она схватит тебя за колено или начнет тянуться к ширинке. Может, она и передумает тебя есть». - Скажите только, как мне вас называть?

\- Меллеш Каталина. Лина, - хозяйка квартиры улыбалась очень обаятельно, ее щечки напоминали два маленьких яблочка, а вокруг глаз появлялись лучики мелких морщин. - А вы, молодой человек?

\- Войт Словен к вашим услугам, - мне осталось только сделать чертов книксен.

В жизни бы не подумал, что ради дела придется очаровывать женщину, которая мне в матери годится. Если не в бабушки.

\- Так хорошо, что власти наконец обеспокоились этими смертями. Это ужасно! Когда я узнала, была в шоке. Маргитка со второго этажа!.. Она же так молода, всего двадцать лет, правда, все время таскала к себе парней…

\- Не беспокойтесь, мы как раз ведем расследование по поводу этих прискорбных…ээ… событий. Нельзя ли узнать, вы проживали в этой квартире все время в течение прошедших двух недель? - я старательно пытался изображать из себя не то работника коммунальных служб (кстати, почему она вспомнила про них в разговоре? Несчастные что, умерли от утечки газа?), не то полицейского. Выходило, по правде сказать, чудовищно. Мне оставалось только молиться, что дама не придет в себя и не начнет требовать удостоверение, раз уж формой я похвастаться не мог.

\- О, нет, - старушка снова посмеялась, прикрыв рот ладошкой. Ни дать ни взять японская гейша. - Я уже давно не живу в этой квартире. Она сдается в аренду на часы или сутки.

Я выпучился во все глаза на предприимчивую леди.

Дешевая альтернатива мотелю с домашним уютом! Оба-на.

\- Эм… Понятно. В таком случае, не подскажете, кто здесь останавливался в последнее время?

Внутри заплескалась паника. Если она держит что-то вроде хостела на дому, мне в жизни не найти всех тех, кто здесь тайно встречался с любовницами, быстро и виновато отжаривал проституток и просто проживал командировочные дни в чужом городе.

…Интересно, если поднять вот этот ковер под гобелен, под ним обнаружится пентакль с перевернутой пентаграммой? Наверняка эта квартирка далеко не так миловидна, как кажется на первый взгляд.

\- Вот уже второй месяц это место снимает один профессор. Он оплачивает постоянное проживание, но появляется тут редко. Обычно пару раз в неделю.

\- Один? - Я не сдержался, за что тут же возжелал шлепнуть себя по губам. Дурак, дурак некорректный!

Каталина таинственно улыбнулась. Кажется, она не сочла этот вопрос настолько уж неприличным.

\- Это уже не нашего ума дело, молодой человек, - сказала она с напускной строгостью, но судя по лукавым бликам в ее глазах, пожилая дама и сама была не прочь узнать сенсационные факты из жизни арендатора. - Я прихожу сюда только по выходным, чтобы убраться. Этот профессор очень вежливый и аккуратный, не оставляет после себя мусор. Не задерживает платежи.

Я задумчиво почесал лоб. Ну, что теперь, великий сыщик Коломбо? Старушка либо переводит стрелки, чтобы выгородить себя, либо говорит правду, а профессор не так уж прост. Разве не странно - снимать квартиру, в которой не живешь? Хотя, если у него строгая жена и пылкая любовница (коллега-любовница, разумеется! Они не могут видеться в общественных местах, поэтому устраивают себе ночи страсти среди подушек с кошачьими мордами), это многое объясняет. Или ничего, совсем ничего не объясняет.

\- Я понимаю, что требую от вас немного больше, чем мне разрешено служебными обязанностями… Однако… Я буду вам очень благодарен, если вы сообщите имя вашего арендатора. Вы сказали, он профессор?

Как ни странно, госпожа Меллеш сразу же пошла на контакт. Собственное везение начинало меня пугать. Мне везет так нереально, что с минуты на минуту она будет просто обязана потребовать какие-то официальные подтверждения моей выдуманной профессии.

\- Да, да, - закивала женщина. Ее выбеленные сединой кудряшки прыгали вверх-вниз. - Его зовут Рихтер Эрих-Стиан.

«Немец», - вынес вердикт я. Воображение услужливо нарисовало накачанного блондина в бондаже из черной кожи и с офицерской фуражкой на голове. Или какого-то пожилого джентльмена, возрождающего лучшие традиции Аненербе в компании отрубленной козлиной головы и средневековых гримуаров.

\- Кажется, он работает на кафедре культурологии в Университете социально-гуманитарных наук. Или, возможно, это кафедра истории. Я не совсем уверена. Вы все еще не хотите чаю?

Чаю я не хотел совершенно точно. Я хотел водки. Или абсента. Или текилы. Можно вместе, можно по отдельности.

Тут же, словно кто-то великий в небе услышал мои мольбы об алкогольной манне, завибрировал телефон в кармане джинсов.

\- Простите, мне звонят, - раскланявшись, я вышел в сумрачный коридор, соединяющий прихожую и гостиную. Где-то вдалеке маячила серым призраком дверь на кухню.

Я было обеспокоился, что это снова Кристиан проверяет, как продвигается выполнение задания. Но нет. Это все же было провидение господне в лице Эдварда:

\- Привет, чувак! - радостно рявкнул он в трубку — так, что я оглох на одно ухо.

\- Привет, Эд.

\- Что делаешь?

\- Да типа работаю. - Давний друг имел весьма смутное представление об истинной сущности моей работы. Посвящать его в подробности было опасно, да и нелепо по большому счету.

\- О-о… - разочарованно протянул парень. - У меня тут выдался свободный вечерок, я уж думал, мы позависаем в «Кубатуре», подцепим пару девочек.

Мне хотелось с ликованием прыгать по мрачному коридору госпожи Меллеш. Кажется, я сегодня самый везучий сукин сын на свете. Стоит лишь подумать о чем-то, как оно немедленно материализуется.

\- Можно, в принципе. Только закончу тут с делами…

\- Может быть, встретимся у «Куба» в полдесятого?

\- Отлично. Подождешь у входа, или забьешь нам столик?

\- Ты засранец, который любит опаздывать! - хрипло расхохотался Эдвард. Мобильная связь слегка засбоила. - Буду сидеть за нашим столом. Ну, или где-то рядом, если его заняли. Оке?

\- Ага. До скорого, - с улыбкой попрощался я и запрятал телефон в карман. Теперь у меня есть официальная причина свалить отсюда и приятно провести вечер в обществе друга и пяти-шести бокалов горячительного.

Старушка сидела в гостиной в той же позе, что и раньше, сложив руки на коленях, словно первоклассница. На лице ее была написана такая чистая и наивная безмятежность, что я мог поклясться - минуту назад она, затаив дыхание, подслушивала чужой диалог.

\- Вам нужно идти? - поинтересовалась Каталина.

\- А, да, - несколько слишком торопливо откликнулся я. - Дела… Спасибо, что согласились поговорить со мной.

Она церемонно поднялась из своего кресла; ее седовласая голова находилась где-то на уровне моей груди.

\- О, что вы. Не стоит благодарности. Правда, моя помощь весьма формальна…

\- Нет-нет, что вы, - я обаятельно улыбнулся, так, что пожилая женщина расцвела. - Для выяснения некоторых обстоятельств я бы так же хотел пообщаться с господином… эээ… Рихтером, вы сказали? Он может оказаться полезным расследованию.

Леди в вязаном платье задумчиво пожевала губу, как будто обдумывала что-то, и покачала головой.

\- Боюсь, у меня нет возможности связаться с ним.

Спорю на что угодно - есть. Но мой лимит везения на сегодня исчерпал себя, когда госпожа Меллеш внезапно поверила, что кто-то из полиции будет разъезжать по заданиям вечером воскресенья.

\- Жаль. В любом случае, я вам очень благодарен. Всего доброго, и берегите себя, - с этими словами я покинул прихожую гипертрофированно милой квартиры и зашагал вниз по лестнице, до сих пор ощущая некоторое замешательство.

Ну что за странная женщина? Впускать в дом незнакомого парня, не попросив его предоставить документы? Даже врать не пришлось - одинокая старушка придумала мне легенду и выложила все карты на стол. Или не все? Может быть, это все-таки она стоит за убийствами? Тогда ей было очень удобно утопить меня в потоках пустых излияний и направить по ложному следу, к некому… черт возьми, да как же его зовут? Как-то длинно. Эрик-как-то там … А, не важно. Рихтер.

Я нервно взлохматил волосы. Стоит запомнить это имя. Пробить потом по базе, разузнать о нем хоть что-то.

Или все-таки вернуться к приторно-очаровательной бабуське? Она, конечно, вела себя слишком безмятежно и не проявляла маниакальной подозрительности, свойственной людям ее возраста, но и в квартире, под завязку полной кружевных шторок и сентиментальных фотографий в рамках, не чувствовалось чьего-то потустороннего присутствия. По позвоночному столбу не поднимались низкие вибрации, не хотелось съежиться, заползти в угол и покончить с собой. Да, там немного _слишком_ слащаво, но хотя бы по-человечески. Нет гнетущей атмосферы, обстановка не вызывает внезапные приступы необъяснимого страха. Никогда бы не подумал, что в этой квартире могло произойти что-то, вызвавшее семь смертей подряд.

Снаружи уже сгущались сумерки и загорались первые фонари. Они сияли концентрированно-желтым и напоминали светящиеся зерна кукурузы. Кроны деревьев казались медными и бронзовыми. Дворники заботливо сметали опавшие листья к краю тротуара, чтобы те не мешали прохожим, но дети любили бегать по ним, загребая листву ногами и снова разбрасывая. Не долго думая, я гордо прошагал по хрустящим золотистым «сугробам», поднимая в воздух пыль. Сегодня на редкость приятный день, и скоро он станет еще более приятным. Я вздохнул. Расправил плечи и почувствовал, как напряжение последних двух суток уходит. Справляться со стрессом и ощущением, что все, начиная от Ференца и начальства и заканчивая мрачными сырыми улицами этого города, прессуют, придавая размеры и формы, предписанные единым государственным стандартом, становилось все сложнее. И я бежал, как бежит множество людей. Это трусость, самая настоящая из всех, - когда ты, едва почувствовав легкий оттенок копоти в воздухе, торопишься накачать себя всякой мерзостью, и потом, едва соображая, в каком-то замедленном, словно бы вакуумном мире тихо радуешься до следующего утра, или дня, или абстрактного часа неопределяемого времени суток, когда ты просыпаешься с судорожно бьющимся сердцем, тошнотой и привкусом жженого пластика во рту.

Планка моего настроения ощутимо сползла вниз, и в «Кубатуру» я добрался вовсе загруженным.

\- Брат, ты чего? - вместо приветствия спросил Эдвард при виде моей унылой физиономии. - Проблемы на работе?

\- Да нет… - замялся я, усевшись напротив него. - Задумался о том, зачем я столько пью. Хотя, в общем, и с работой у меня напряги…

\- Хочешь знать, почему ты бухаешь? - Эд сверкал всеми своими тридцатью двумя отбеленными зубами. Он был прямо как чертов американец из рекламы. - Не ищи заумных ответов, все просто. Тебе это нравится. Летом, когда мы с Тоер были на Кипре, я решил бросил пить. Вот так просто. Ну, я и не пил, пока не осознал - что-то не так. Как будто чего-то не хватает, а чего - не могу понять. Тогда я пошел в бар при отеле и нажрался. И стало лучше. Так что не грузи себя и заказывай давай, я угощаю.

Эдвард был потрясающим человеком как минимум потому, что, обладая деньгами и связями своего отца, а так же неплохой должностью в своей фирме, умудрялся оставаться в стельку своим. Кроме того, он каким-то невероятным образом вычислял, когда я был абсолютно неплатежеспособен, и спонсировал меня так элегантно и ненавязчиво, что я никогда не чувствовал себя обязанным ему. В худшем смысле этого слова, конечно. Я знал Эда уже, наверное, лет сто - мы подружились в далеком детстве, когда жили в одном новострое на самой окраине города. С тех пор утекло так много времени, что та окраина успела превратиться в престижный спальный район, а мой друг - купить себе квартиру в центре, где теперь живет в гордом одиночестве. Лишь я как-то умудрился остаться все тем же маленьким мальчиком-никем. Игрушки и одежка стали подороже, всякие там серебряные цепи на шее и кожаные куртки вместо плетеных фенечек и дешевых парок китайского производства, но суть все та же.

Эдвард радостно улыбался с противоположной стороны стола. Он был сухощав, жилист и высок, поэтому всегда казался слишком худым и длинным, хотя мы были приблизительно одного роста. И одет не так вызывающе, как обычно это делают «папины сынки», - обычная белая борцовка (из-за какой-то своей необъяснимой любви к борцовкам он ходил в них зимой и летом), драные голубые джинсы. Не взглянув на лейбл, никогда не определишь, что они стоят как половина японского мотоцикла. И на столе перед парнем стоял не ряд пафосных бутылок, а скромная тарелка салата, сервированного фигурно нарезанными овощами, и блюдце с зерновой булочкой.

\- О! - я потянулся к его вилке. - Что ешь?

Эдвард ощутимо шлепнул меня по руке двумя увесистыми книжками меню.

\- Салат, как видишь. Если хочешь, закажи себе что-нибудь съестное. Я целый день мотался по городу из-за этих кретинских заказчиков, и до смерти хочу жрать. И в обед только кофе выпил. Буэ.

Я разложил на столе перед собой меню и углубился в чтение, хотя знал ассортимент как свои пять пальцев. Мы часто бывали в «Кубатуре», в основном потому, что здесь было достаточно дешево для приличного уровня сервиса. Дешевый алкоголь, еще более дешевая еда. Это заведение окупало себя за счет увеличения оборота средств. Много посетителей, большое число продаж.

Тут было довольно мило. Везде синие зеркала и строгие геометрические формы, голубоватое освещение и почти постоянное присутствие в воздухе легкой туманной дымки, как будто где-то работала машина с сухим льдом. На нижних этажах были несколько танцполов для тех, кто любил динамику, а здесь, наверху, царило ощущение сонного безвременья.

«Может, это и не сухой лед вовсе, а дымок раскуриваемой марихуаны?.. Слишком расслабляющая атмосфера…» - лениво подумал я. Даже если и так, то какая, к дьяволу, разница? Я сюда пришел пить, курить и морально разлагаться. Эдвард - поесть салат из отварного языка с сыром и шампиньонами. А вот я ненавижу говяжий язык, оттого и злоупотребляю алкоголем.

Я фыркнул, подавив смешок. Парень оторвал взгляд от тарелки и окинул меня долгим взглядом.

\- Ну, что у тебя там?

Едва ли его интересовали мои мысли о его салате и курении травы.

\- Ты готов услышать бесконечно долгие и тошнотворные потоки нытья?

\- Черт, Словен, либо говори, либо заткнись и жри. К чему этот идиотский пафос? - раздраженно выдал Эд и тут же добавил извиняющимся тоном. - Кстати, ты там с едой определился?

К нам наконец соизволила подойти официантка. Она была одета в форменный ярко-синий костюм с короткой юбкой. К счастью, к нему не прилагался кружевной передник, а то бы это выглядело чересчур пошло. Я потребовал рыбный суп, салат и какой-то долгий коктейль с абсентом на ее выбор.

\- Ты пьешь как девчонка, - усмехнулся Эдвард, решивший обстоятельно подойти к делу и начать с шотдринков.

\- У меня вся ночь впереди, - снова фыркнул я, - а тебе завтра на работу. К тому же ты за рулем, я видел твою тачку на парковке.

Парень скорчил рожу:

\- Нахальный ублюдок. А ведь я могу и оставить тебя тут.

Я медленно покачал головой.

\- Не-а. Ты же меня лю-у-у-убишь, - и расплылся в улыбке, которая должна была выглядеть обольстительной.

Другая официантка, с россыпью черных африканских косичек, замерла в двух шагах от нашего столика, с усмешкой наблюдая за сценой. Наверно, ей было интересно, подеремся мы или начнем засовывать языки друг другу в рот.

\- Ага, - спокойно отозвался Эдвард, который никогда не был большим любителем смущать публику эксцентричными выходками. - Обожаю. Не обращайте внимания на этого придурка, - это он сказал в сторону девушки.

Та хмыкнула, ставя перед парнем рюмку для текилы, заполненную разноцветными слоями.

\- Вы сами справитесь, или мне поджечь?

\- Лучше вы. Всегда приятно, когда это делает прекрасная дама, - тоже мне, рыцарь недоделанный.

Однако официантка уже деловито поджигала лучинку от зажигалки, чтобы спустя мгновение поднести ее к верхнему прозрачному слою коктейля. Тот вспыхнул синим пламенем. Эдвард хмыкнул и на одном дыхании выпил все через соломинку, в конце решительно отставив рюмку и поблагодарив работницу «Кубатуры» молчаливым кивком. Говорить он пока был не в состоянии.

\- Ну как? - полюбопытствовал я.

\- Хорошо, - прокряхтел Эд. - Наверно, нужно было начинать с чего-то послабей.

Я одобрительно замычал.

\- Ага. Тогда мы бы пили на пару. Это всегда забавно.

\- И ты потом всегда забавный. После прошлого раза, когда вы нажирались вдвоем с Мэттом… Господи, вот это был цирк! Вы тогда вместе отчалили в туалет, потому что не могли дойти туда по отдельности − так вас штормило… - парень закрыл глаза и расхохотался. - Да уж. Мне пришлось уложить вас спать в прихожей, потому что вы отказались идти дальше. Никогда не забуду ту попойку.

\- Я тоже, - выдал я мрачным тоном, но под конец не выдержал и тоже хихикнул. - Спьяну я приношу людям столько проблем.

Эдвард помахал в воздухе рукой. Должно быть, этот жест значил «Не бери в голову». Или «Официантка, еще!».

\- Все нормально. Ты по крайней мере не засыпаешь где попало и не блюешь на других посетителей, так что с тобой намного приятней пить, чем с большинством моих знакомых. А еще с тебя можно ловить кучу лулзов.

Комплимент выглядел довольно сомнительным, но я кивнул головой, принимая его. Тут мне наконец принесли еду и нечто «долгое и с абсентом». Огромный стакан для пунша был на две трети заполнен пронзительно-синей жидкостью, в которой плавали крупные кубики льда. На кромке бокала висела долька ананаса и невесть как прицепленный к ней зеленый пластиковый жираф.

\- О, ты только посмотри, - я сунул жирафа под нос другу, пока тот силился выбрать себе новый шотдринк.

\- Что это?

\- Зеленый жираф, - пожал плечами я и приступил к еде.

У рыбного супа оказался неподражаемо прозрачный и вкусный бульон, салат, напротив, был настолько обычным, что невозможно определить, из чего он состоит. Я умял все это в считанные секунды, чтобы наконец перейти к коктейлю, пахнущему ананасом и лакрицей. Кажется, он и правда был слишком девчачий, но хотя бы без сливок и «Бейлиза».

\- Раз уж ты перешел к алкоголю - наконец-то! - может расскажешь, что у тебя за проблемы? - голос Эдварда внезапно посерьезнел. Сейчас он будет пытаться мне помочь, да так, чтобы не очень унизить мое чувство собственного достоинства.

Я пожевал нижнюю губу.

Надо бы рассказать ему… Как же я хотел сделать это без всяких увертываний и попыток скрыть детали! К тому же, парень наверняка что-нибудь придумал бы, чтобы сдвинуть «дело семи трупов» с мертвой точки, куда оно того и гляди норовило водрузиться. Свежий взгляд на проблему и все такое…

\- Понимаешь… Мне нужно найти одного типа. Он вроде как профессор в… черт возьми, да где же?.. - я потер виски. - А, точно! В гуманитарно-социальном универе, на кафедре культурологии. И все, что я о нем знаю - его имя.

\- А как его зовут? - зачем-то спросил Эдвард. Его глаза уже начали лихорадочно блестеть, значит «бомба для желудка» достигла своей цели.

\- Эрик. Эрик… - я воздел руку к небу, вернее, синему зеркальному потолку бара, в надежде, что на меня снизойдет озарение. Но это странное, непривычное имя не вспоминалось. Теперь я даже не был уверен, что его зовут Эрик. Может быть, как-то по-другому, но похоже… Черт возьми, с этим немцем куча проблем. - А, плевать. У него фамилия Рихтер.

\- Судья? - рассеянно переспросил мой друг. Официантка с африканскими косичками поджигала ему второй коктейль.

\- Да нет же, идиот, Рихтер, - поморщился я.

Эдвард втянул в себя вторую стопку разноцветной дряни, протер глаза ладонью и прошипел:

\- Сам ты идиот. По-немецки это означает «судья». Хотя фамилии вроде не переводятся?.. Долбаная теория перевода, до сих пор бродит в башке.

\- Ммм… - неопределенно промычал я, допивая сладковато-пряную смесь из своего бокала. - Неважно. Я совершенно не представляю, как мне добраться до этого типа! У меня нет никаких зацепок: ни домашнего адреса, ни телефона…

К счастью, Эд уже достиг состояния веселой деловитости, которое приходит к некоторым «под градусом», и не собирался вдаваться в подробности, какого дьявола мне сдался этот Рихтер. В нем горела жажда бурной деятельности.

\- Никаких зацепок? Ты должно быть издеваешься. Приди к нему на работу. Он же препод, верно? Притворись, что ты один из студентов, завались на пару. По-моему, безупречный план.

\- Ну, наверно он знает своих студентов в лицо… - засомневался я, хотя, определенно, идея Эдварда звучала толково. Можно отправиться в социально-гуманитарный университет завтра же, чтобы не задерживать расследование, и побеседовать с Рихтером. Или просто последить за ним. - Меня случаем не выпрут оттуда за шкирку?

Парень пьяно хихикнул:

\- Ты издеваешься? Никто не в состоянии запомнить лица целого потока, сидящего в аудитории на добрую сотню человек… Ты так давно бросил универ, что ничего не помнишь.

\- Моя студенческая жизнь не выглядела особенно впечатляющей. Видимо, у меня есть шанс это исправить. Завтра утром пойду на пары впервые за последние четыре года…

\- Ага. Если проснешься.

\- А с чего это я не проснусь? - удивился я.

\- Даже не знаю, - усмехнулся Эдвард одними уголками губ. - Например, с «Гипноза», две части абсента - одна молока. Попробуй, тебе понравится. Это как раз для любителей зеленой дряни.

Я чуть слышно фыркнул и допил свой коктейль. О дно бокала клацнули полурастаявшие льдинки причудливых форм. В них отражался психоделический зеленый гигант с искривленной шеей. Я в недоумении обшарил глазами столешницу, пытаясь понять, что же это, как наконец увидел пластиковую фигурку жирафа, некогда выковырянную из ананаса. Кстати, ломтик фрукта до сих пор висел на бокале.

\- Возьму жирафа с собой, пожалуй, - сообщил я другу, задумчиво обжевывая кусочек ананаса.

Эдвард снова призывал официантку, размахивая поднятой рукой. Если его немедленно не остановить, он заставит девушку крутиться около нашего стола целую ночь, а потом снимет ее и пойдет домой пешком, бросив тут машину и меня.

\- И вообще, по-моему, тебе хватит.

\- Да, я в курсе, - передернул худощавыми плечами парень. - Посмотри-ка, как она крутит попкой! Она на меня запала, точно.

\- Ага, - я подпер щеку рукой, изображая смертную тоску. - Поэтому давай так: я забираю то, что ты там заказал, а ты - ее. Выбери себе что-нибудь безалкогольное, я не хочу тащиться домой на метро, да еще и с гудящей головой.

Эдвард удивленно хлопнул глазами и расхохотался, склонившись над столешницей. Его суховатая фигура так тряслась, словно его одолел приступ сухой истерики.

\- Ну ты и задница. Ты всегда напиваешься, а те, кто это не успел сделать одновременно с тобой, автоматически превращаются в нянек. Это, знаешь ли, довольно уныло - раз за разом запихивать тебя в такси и доплачивать водителю, чтобы он донес тебя до квартиры. Поэтому я продублирую заказ, выпью, наконец, вместе с тобой, а потом буду молча наблюдать, как ты достигаешь земли обетованной. Оке?

\- М-м-м. Но то, что принесут тебе, все равно мое.

\- Ради всех святых, только заткнись. Ты становишься занудой.

Я радостно улыбнулся, забирая у девушки в синем полосатую стопочку.

\- Рад, что наконец смог встретиться с тобой. Ты не представляешь, какой идиотской была эта неделя!

Сколько бы Эдвард не ворчал и не делал вид, что я малолетний придурок, а он крутой и умудренный жизненным опытом мужчина, который состоял в длительных отношениях, он всегда оставался моим другом детства. За его двумя метрами наглости, «Порше» и практически драгоценными драными джинсами мне до сих пор виделся субтильный мальчик, с которым мы бегали по настрого запрещенным стройкам и пустырям.

\- Я тоже, брат, - губы парня растянулись в несколько смущенной улыбке. - Ты не поверишь, но я тоже. Выпьем за это?..  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Клафтер - национальная мера длины в Австрии и Венгрии, равная 1,896 метрам.


	4. Глава 3

  
Темнота была уютной и мягкой, как кашемир. В ней можно шевелиться, хоть и было очень лень. У меня гудела голова, и мир кружился даже под прикрытыми веками, плавно и неторопливо, как спираль гипнотизера. Я вяло перевернулся на лопатки, ощутив под собой что-то шершавое, и вздохнул, успокаиваясь…

\- Встать, die Schlampe! - прорычал сверху кто-то со странным акцентом. - На допрос!

Тут же под ребро что-то воткнулось, но не резко. Удар был странно тупым, я удивленно распахнул глаза. Непомерно-яркий свет после уютных объятий тьмы ослеплял. Я заморгал, пытаясь избавиться от проступивших слез. Логично было бы предположить, что свет будет резать глаза лишь с непривычки, но сколько бы я не пытался привыкнуть к нему, он продолжал причинять ощутимый дискомфорт, заставляя морщиться и щуриться. Я находился в странном маленьком помещении, где было невыносимо холодно. Осознание этого пришло не сразу, но как только теплое ощущение дремоты сошло, меня пробрало до костей. В этот же момент я понял и то, что раздет до белья. Вид собственной кожи, мертвенно-бледной в голубоватом и резком свете ламп, сильно смутил меня. Я смотрел на свои руки, туловище и ноги, и никак не мог их узнать, словно в какой-то момент натянул на себя чужое тело вместо одежды. Оно было худо и выглядело измученным: ребра напоминали гладильную доску, и глубокие тени, возникающие от включенной на максимум лампы, лишь усугубляли это впечатление. Я поднес руки к глазам, в молчаливом изумлении уставившись на свои запястья, окруженные синеватыми кольцами. Подвигал пальцами. Кисти плохо слушались и ощущались чужими, как будто их здорово отлежали во сне.

\- Bewege dich, du Hurensohn! - рявкнул совсем рядом кто-то, после чего в голове как будто взорвалась атомная бомба. Было ужасно больно, но не настолько, что бы потерять сознание.

Кто-то дернул меня за руки (они поддались, словно принадлежали шарнирной кукле) и нацепил на запястья наручники. Я видел этого человека довольно смутно, возможно потому, что ослепительный свет, отражающийся от белоснежных стен, и тупая боль в затылке сильно мешали. В любом случае, мне было удобно смотреть вниз - ему и себе на ноги. Изображение выходило четким, детализированным и не расплывалось. Но стоило попробовать поднять глаза чуть выше, как все начинало плыть и смазываться. Наверно, меня просто мутило из-за удара.

Рядом появился еще один человек. Вместе они бесцеремонно вытолкали меня из белой комнаты и практически потащили по коридору, освещаемому тусклым оранжевым светом. Я едва успевал переставлять ноги. Они передвигались слишком быстро, дощатый пол мелькал под ступнями, превращаясь в сплошную коричнево-палевую кашу. Меня затошнило, и я, кажется, даже издал странный горловой звук, сопровождавший позыв на рвоту, как один из сопровождающих вновь ударил меня. Где-то внутри собственного сознания, там, где пряталось то, что являлось мной, я весь вспыхнул от ярости. Да, мне хотелось вывернуться, освободиться, отомстить им за то, что со мной и этим ватным, неживым телом сейчас происходило. Я весь горел и задыхался, захлебывался своей мстительной ненавистью к незнакомым и безликим людям, но это никак не распространялось на внешнюю оболочку. Кажется, все, что она могла сейчас - пытаться справиться с физическими ощущениями, которых было слишком много для нее, истощенной и измученной. Я не представлял, как можно разом чувствовать столько… дискомфорта? Это слово и близко не могло описать мучения чего-то живого, что пытаются медленно и методично умертвить. Голод, холод, боль, усталость, нервное истощение поселились в этом теле, свились в единый скользкий клубок. Даже слюна во рту имела странный привкус. Чего-то металлического, с явным привкусом гари, словно один из внутренних механизмов дал сбой, но чинить его не торопились.

Утонув в новой порции боли, вспыхнувшей в районе левой почки, я забыл о тошноте, а возможно, она сама отступила. В желудке было пусто, и я испытал приступ облегчения, что мучительной рвоты желчью удалось избежать.

Тут же меня втолкнули в большую комнату. Там уже кто-то был, судя по всему, трое мужчин. Один из моих провожатых что-то сказал на немецком в их сторону, ему тихо ответили. Я попробовал поднять голову, но почему-то не смог, и та продолжила безвольно висеть на шее, как перезревшая груша. Такое положение позволяло различить лишь сидящие в отдалении две фигуры в пепельно-серой форме с бликующими регалиями, и склонившуюся к ним - третью. Должно быть, там, в креслах, находились вышестоящие по званию: исходящие тупой злобой охранники отвечали на их вопросы заискивающим тоном и не смели повышать голос. Впрочем, их диалог закончился быстро.

Рыча что-то неразборчивое под нос, кто-то из охраны поволок меня в соседнее помещение, напоминающее коробку, облицованную белым кафелем. Там же находилась жуткая металлическая ванна, напоминающая медицинскую, для физиотерапии. Лишь только я успел с ужасом осознать, что сейчас меня утопят в ней, как мужчина в форме одним толчком запихнул мою голову в булькающую воду. Руки были сцеплены наручниками, поэтому, рефлекторно дернувшись, когда мозг отдал им сигнал остановить движение, застыли, удерживаемые металлическими браслетами. Вода ударила по лицу, заставив задохнуться, заполнила нос и уши. Распахнутыми в ужасе глазами я таращился на серо-коричневое дно ванны и миллионы пузырей, вырывающихся из моих ноздрей. Все происходило как в замедленной съемке. Откуда-то, словно из другого мира, доносились приглушенные, изменившиеся голоса. Казалось, они кривлялись и хохотали над моей беспомощностью.

Я прекрасно знал, что долго не протяну так, переброшенный через борт странной ванны. Если я не сдамся, то это жалкое тело - точно. Это чистая физиология, даже самый героический мозг не сможет помешать телу отдавать инстинктивные команды - судорожно вдохнуть при остром недостатке кислорода, закашляться, открыть рот. Металлический борт странной емкости больно упирался в живот. В ушах нарастал шум, мерное гудение, напоминающее звук истребителей в старых фильмах о войне…

Меня выдернули из ванной. Это был простой механический рывок, солдат не потрудился поддержать тело пленного, и я мокрой безжизненной кучей рухнул ему под ноги. Сердце частило, перед глазами разбегались черные точки. Гудение никуда не исчезло. Я не мог пошевельнуться, попеременно кашляя и громко втягивая в себя воздух. Теперь его было много, так много, что он не помещался в легких и вызывал режущую боль в груди. Охраннику не понравилось мое поведение и он врезал мне в бок сапогом. Боли уже не было. Мозг зафиксировал факт удара, но не потрудился отдать сигнал нервным окончаниям.

Это так - ломают? Когда тело превращается в странную игрушку, в сенсорную панель, через которую пытаются разными способами передать всего лишь один сигнал - ты труп, ты труп, ты труп.

Немецкий солдат что-то раздраженно частил, а потом его тирада оборвалась на полуслове. Голос с акцентом церемонно произнес:

\- Вы должны сказать нам, где находится штаб польского сопротивления.

Я молчал. Я не знал ничего ни о местонахождении базы, ни о том, что это за время и место. Смутные догадки приобретали все большую резкость. Впрочем, тут же я решил, что раз кто-то вызвался поговорить со мной, будет не так уж плохо ответить ему. Вот только губы не двигались, словно их склеили. По ощущениям, они напоминали что-то раздутое и безжизненное. Сколько я не пытался приложить усилий, чтобы открыть рот, результатом было подрагивание нижней губы.

\- Если вы не назовете нам точное местонахождение штаба польского подпольного сопротивления, мы будем вынуждены убить вас. Итак, где находится штаб?

Я видел перед собой ноги, много ног. Тут столпилось столько народу, словно всем этим выродкам больше нечем заняться.

«В вашем распоряжении миллионы людей. Миллионы игрушек. Весело, правда?» - в какой-то холодной, обезличенной ярости думал я. Очень хотелось выглядеть по-геройски. Как в этих пафосных фильмах про сверхлюдей, которые, даже растянутые на дыбе и коптящиеся над огнем, скалятся и бросают едкие фразочки. Я бы хотел быть таким, и пусть меня убьют. Они же все равно это сделают, рано или поздно, или _слишком_ поздно, и тогда смерть принесет успокоение. Хуже было лежать вот так, не в состоянии контролировать реакции своего тела, и молиться, бесноваться, проклинать весь мир внутри своей черепной коробки, не обронив ни слова.

\- Вы скажете нам, где находится штаб, - бесстрастным голосом чеканил переводчик.

Рядом с ним, замерев в напряженных позах, стояло его начальство, те безликие обитатели кресел. Они напоминали бронзовые статуи лютеранских святых, выстроившихся за колоннами в нефах собора. Позеленевшие от времени, с пустыми, а оттого неумолимыми лицами, те хранили такое же тяжелое, обвиняющее молчание. Я видел эти статуи в Праге, и было это, кажется, миллион лет назад. 

Старшие военные чины продолжали держать паузу, которая завязывалась петлей не только на моей шее. Переводчик и рядовые, бывшие на посылках, уже начали нервничать и бледнеть. Их неловкость чувствовалась порами кожи.

\- Давай, - в конце концов рявкнул тот офицер гестапо, что стоял слева.

Солдат, устроивший мне сеанс холодного купания, схватил меня за плечи, дернул наверх. Ноги каким-то чудом разогнулись, я поднялся, чтобы снова неловко рухнуть и погрузиться корпусом в воду.

«Когда же это закончится?» - обреченно спрашивал я себя раз за разом, пока от недостатка кислорода не сдавило грудь, и легкие не стало разрывать от боли. Тогда природа все-таки взяла свое, горло сократилось, и я втянул носом воду, та обожгла слизистую, словно кислота, невыразимо заболело в висках и в переносице, першило в горле, словно там кто-то орудовал металлическим ершиком. Огромное количество странных и болезненных ощущений раздирало мне верхние дыхательные пути, я закашлялся, и вода хлынула в рот. Она была везде, пузырящаяся от воздуха, выходящего из меня, зеленоватая, коричневая, серая, похожая на круговорот грязных, тусклых цветов. Извне доносились голоса, возмущенные и извиняющиеся. Они становились то тише, то громче. «Сейчас наступит тишина», - почти радостно подумал я, но тишина не наступила. Наоборот - из ушей словно выбило пробки, и жуткие крики наполнили собой все пространство черепа. Что-то увесистое шлепнуло меня по спине. Я не слишком осознавал, в каком положении находится мое тело, но нашел в себе силы перевернуться на спину и приоткрыть рот - как раз, чтобы оттуда полилась ржавая, отвратительная на вкус вода. Морщась от непрестанных приступов лающего кашля, я приоткрыл глаза. Лужа на белом кафеле имела нежный розоватый оттенок. Внутреннее кровотечение?

Офицер, стоящий слева, выругивал подчиненных. Правый продолжал стоять неподвижно, широко расставив ноги. Я по-прежнему мог видеть отчетливо лишь его форменные сапоги да серые штаны-галифе. 

\- Die winzigen Wesen! Ich will alles selbst machen. Führen seiner es!

Рядовые, повинуясь властному жесту одного из своих начальников, синхронно подхватили меня под мышки и вытащили из комнаты. Сейчас у меня не было сил переступать ногами, чтобы успеть за ними, поэтому ступни неловко подвернулись и волоклись по кафелю. Все тело превратилось в мешок с песком, неповоротливый, но при этом странным образом просачивающийся сквозь железный захват охраны. Этим двум шестеркам в форме было тяжело и неудобно тащить тушу, их пальцы скользили по моей коже, словно та покрыта налетом воска или слизью.

Мы вернулись в большую залу с креслами, пересекли ее и оказались в другом помещении, темном. Через пару секунд включили лампу, которая била пучком направленного света мне в лицо. Это продолжалось недолго - меня развернули, чтобы пристегнуть наручники к металлической петле, выступающей из кирпичной кладки. На стене было множество других петель, закрепленных на разной высоте. Уставив застывший взгляд в терракотово-красные кирпичи, я медленно и устало думал о том, что будет сейчас. Тысячи предположений крутились в голове, сначала быстро, а затем все медленней и медленней. А не все ли равно? Я не хотел знать ничего. Ни того что произойдет, ни как ужасно это будет. Почему нельзя просто поставить жирную точку? Неужели они не понимают, что есть молчание, которое нельзя нарушить болью и угрозами?

Хотя, нет, уверен, они это прекрасно понимают. Это просто… болезнь. На ранних стадиях тебя корчит от мерзости, которую приходится творить, оправдывая себя чем угодно - от государственного долга до давления свыше. Но ты ломаешь себя, думая, что поступаешь правильно, и совсем скоро чужая смерть превращается в увлекательную игру, в которой ты победитель до тех пор, пока ты палач.

\- Du wirst jetzt schreien, die polnisch Tunte… - офицер задыхался от ненависти и какого-то жуткого предвкушения. Да, именно такими их рисовали байки, ходившие в народе, - дьявольскими выродками, нарушившими не только все мирные соглашения, но даже правила справедливого ведения войны, садистами, для которых попытки добраться до реальных и мнимых партизан уже давно превратились в какое-то извращенное развлечение. Я никогда не был склонен верить в то, что все эти люди убивают и совершают зверства по собственной воле, а не повинуясь повелениям своего вождя… до этого момента.

Ход моих мыслей нарушил характерный свист, а потом спину прошила резкая боль. Казалось, нервные окончания взвыли бы, если бы у них была такая возможность. Но я почему-то молчал, не особенно понимая, как это получается. Вероятно, после продолжительного сидения в карцере у меня и вовсе отнялся речевой аппарат. Или они уже отрезали мне язык.

Тут я ощутил первый реальный приступ паники, выдравший мой мозг из полукоматозного состояния.

Возможно, это был нелепый страх: если бы они вырезали язык, я бы наверняка захлебнулся в собственной крови или умер от болевого шока. Но опыт войны показывал, что люди выживали даже приняв смертельную дозу морфин-скополамина… Я нервно провел языком по небу и выдохнул с облегчением. В этот момент боль от распоротой кожи на спине словно бы вовсе не чувствовалась.

Очевидно, мужчина, взявший ведение допроса в свои руки, пребывал в недоумении. По его логике, после первого же удара заключенный должен был сдаться, разболтать все тайны и отправиться утренним составом в лагерь смерти. Как минимум испугаться. Но, увидев как расслабляются узлы мышц на моих плечах (они еще не отрезали мне язык, господи, это просто невероятно, но я еще _целый_ ), он абсолютно озверел и принялся хлестать импровизированным кнутом из металлического провода с двойным усердием. Ярость этого человека висела в воздухе белой пеленой. Скоро у меня подогнулись ноги, я неловко шлепнулся на колени, подставляя спину. Металлические браслеты выворачивали руки, продолжая удерживать их на прежней высоте. Левой почему-то было больнее, чем правой – наверно, цепь от наручников перетянулась направо, намертво пережав одно запястье и дав странный простор другому. На грани сознания отпечатался стук двери - это ретировался в коридор переводчик, у которого, по-видимому, сдали нервы.

\- Doofe Hure! - орал немец что-то малопонятное, задыхался, судорожно втягивал воздух и орал снова, провод свистел и свистел… пока внезапно не воцарилась тишина. Она была настолько внезапной и невероятной, что и не сразу верилось, будто это в комнате действительно тихо, а не, допустим, я оглох.

Слышалось рваное дыхание офицера, которого что-то остановило посреди вершения его личного суда. Он был недоволен.

\- Warum? - тихо и хрипло спросил он. Полушепот звучал растерянно.

И ответом ему тоже была тишина.

Мне было так интересно, что же настолько срочное могло помешать акту самоуправства, что я постарался повернуться, чтобы посмотреть назад. Даже такое простое движение, как поворот головы, вызвало головокружение. Я испугался, что потеряю сознание от усталости, боли и потери крови. К тому же, если распластаться тут, был серьезный риск и вовсе вывихнуть руки.

«Дыши. Дыши», - зачем-то мысленно говорил себе я, стараясь глубоко вдыхать и ровно выдыхать, не закашлявшись. Это немного помогло, муть вновь отступила. В этот-то момент я и понял, что остался в пыточной один на один с тем, кто еще не подавал голос.

Не то, чтобы я его увидел. Поворота головы хватило настолько, чтобы краем глаза выцепить из полумрака, клубившегося по углам, длинную тень, застывшую напротив двери. Но куда раньше я почувствовал чужое присутствие, настолько давящее, словно кто-то держал дуло автомата в паре сантиметров от моей израненной спины.

Теперь реальность, все это время казавшаяся полусном, дрожащая, будто студень, и нечеткая, как старая кинопленка, начала приобретать поразительную четкость. Это все реально! Мне стало гадко, как бывает гадко, когда видишь что-то омерзительное – разлагающийся птичий труп у обочины дороги, весь кишащий опарышем, или пораженную гангреной ногу пьяницы, отморозившего ее, напившись до полусмерти в канун Рождества. Мерзким было все это - то, что я, голый и скорчившийся, должен был висеть тут на наручниках, выкручивающих кисти из суставов, и то, что вокруг ходили одетые люди, красивые, со здоровым румянцем на щеках, и я не был чем-то хуже их, как и все остальные…

\- Какого черта? - внезапно даже для себя выдавил я и вздрогнул всем телом от звуков голоса. Он был чужим. Не жалким, дрожащим и неловким, как бывает, когда язык опухает от жажды и начинает липнуть к небу. О, нет, разумеется, таким он тоже был. Этот речевой аппарат работал со скрипом, как будто его забыли смазать, да и собственный язык по ощущениям походил на некое насекомое, огромного червя, копошащегося во рту и задевающего десны. Но это было не так важно, как то, что голос был чужим. Не моим.

Я не знал обладателя этого голоса, как не знал его рук и ног, которые вдруг стали моими.

\- Что за черт… - снова сказал я, просто для того, чтобы послушать, как звучит незнакомый тембр.

Послышались чеканные шаги. Человек приближался, мрачный и напряженный. Я ожидал, что он замрет за моей спиной, чтобы начать пафосную речь, или так же молчаливо и собранно перейдет к очередной экзекуции. Он не сделал ни того, ни другого, обогнув меня по дуге и зайдя сбоку. Теперь я мог различить его лицо. Оно выглядело несколько отстраненным, как будто он тщательно пытался скрыть бушевавший в нем гнев.

После чего он медленно склонился надо мной, так, что его лицо было совсем недалеко от моего. Я в немом изумлении таращился на него, не представляя, что будет дальше. Ждать продолжения пришлось недолго.

Нахмурившись так, что между его почти белыми бровями появилась глубокая вертикальная морщина, мужчина занес руку и влепил мне смачную пощечину, процедив:

\- Идиот!..

*** *** ***

\- А?!.. - со смесью ужаса и недоумения воскликнул я, распахнув глаза.

Напротив моего лица зеленело что-то длинное. Я схватил это, рывком усаживаясь. В ладони был зажат пластиковый жираф бутылочного цвета.

\- О Боже… - я схватился за трещащую голову. - Зеленый жираф?.. Откуда он вообще знал… что? Это же был чешский язык? Или польский?

\- Словен? - из спальни появился Эдвард с вороньим гнездом на голове. На щеке у него краснела вмятина от подушки. Очевидно, мое шумное пробуждение подняло и его. - Ты чего орешь?

\- А? - снова воскликнул я, судорожно оглядываясь.

Все правильно, все как всегда. Я лежал на ковре посреди эдвардовой гостиной, с ногами, завернутыми в плед. С зеленым жирафом на груди - видимо, так выражался тонкий дружеский юмор хозяина квартиры. «Напился до зеленых жирафов».

\- Черт… - Эдвард прошлепал на кухню.

Из-за стены зашумела вода. Спустя пару минут парень вернулся с бокалом. Я зачарованно смотрел, как по хрустальным бокам емкости скользят холодные прозрачные капли. Во рту было мерзкое ощущение, которое писатели вечно сравнивают со вкусом кошачьих экскрементов. Не пробовал - не знаю, но от этого чувства хотелось избавиться как можно скорее. Язык все еще еле шевелился…

…как во сне.

Меня прошиб ледяной пот, но теперь, посреди квартиры Эда, в компании друга, сон казался чем-то зыбким. Когда ты закутан в одеяло, сидишь в тепле, и твои руки трясутся после вчерашней попойки, с трудом верится, что может быть как-то иначе.

\- Дай мне… - прошептал я, взглядом указывая на стакан.

\- Тебе и несу, - раздраженно отозвался парень, вручая мне бокал.

Вода была ледяной и сладкой. Вернее, она совершенно точно была безвкусной, но я так хотел пить, что на языке отчетливо чувствовался сладковатый привкус. Влив в себя разом весь стакан, я почувствовал себя немного лучше и решил поделиться с бледным и заспанным Эдвардом своими кошмарами.

\- Ты не представляешь, что мне приснилось!

Парень лишь фыркнул, ссутуливаясь и засовывая руки поглубже в карманы джинсов, в которых он, по всей видимости, спал.

\- Да нет же, отлично представляю.

\- Правда?

\- Еще бы, - мрачно выдавил парень, прикладывая холодный стакан ко лбу. - Я полночи плескал тебе водой в лицо, чтобы ты не вырубался, а остальную половину наклонял над унитазом, потому что сам ты наклониться не мог - иначе бы точно макнулся головой в его содержимое… М-да. С тобой не соскучишься.

\- О, так меня тошнило, - приуныл я. Пьяная рвота - это не круто, хотя, говорят, всяко полезнее, чем заставлять печень уныло фильтровать литры алкогольных отбросов.

\- Не, - Эдвард становился все более мрачным. - Ну, я просто подумал, что если тебе не сделать промывание желудка, ты не сможешь встать утром бодренький и свежий и пойти на лекции, поэтому влил в тебя пару чашек горячего чая, когда привез домой.

Я аккуратно трогал собственные виски, словно они были хрустальные и могли расколоться от любого прикосновения.

\- Гениально. Видимо, я единственный индивид на этой планете, которого начинает тошнить, если после большого количества бухла выпить чай.

\- Горячий чай, и непременно сладкий, - мой друг наставительно воздел палец. - Ты прямо-таки живое воплощение анекдота про «выпил водки, пива и отравился печенькой». Зато не особенно мучаешься похмельем и можешь тащиться на свои лекции.

Я недоуменно посмотрел на Эдварда.

\- Брат, ты что-то путаешь. Меня отчислили из универа… э-э-э… сколько это лет назад было?

Эдвард нахально улыбался во все свое заспанное зеленоватое лицо.

\- Не, это ты что-то путаешь. Вчера ты полвечера парил что-то про немца, работающего в социально-гуманитарном вузе, к которому тебе кровь из носа нужно… Э, что это ты делаешь?

Где-то на середине его тирады я все вспомнил и постарался развить бурную деятельность, забегав по эдвардовой квартире. Оказалось, это очень трудно делать, когда тебя укачивает даже во время ходьбы. Я доковылял до зеркала и замер, буравя тяжелым взглядом то смутно знакомое существо с красными кроличьими глазами, которое взирало на меня из глубин ртутной амальгамы.

\- Ты в порядке? - поинтересовался у моей спины Эдвард. - Не тошнит?

От слова «тошнит» меня тут же начало мутить.

\- Ну спасибо тебе, - рявкнул я на друга, резко повернувшись. - Мне уже нужно быть в получасе езды отсюда, а я похож на алкаша! Боооже, у меня вся майка в каком-то дерьме… - лучше было и не уточнять, в чем она изляпана, и так все ясно. Джинсы выглядели немногим лучше - их словно всю ночь жевал и переваривал огромный гиппопотам (если бы тому вздумалось питаться одеждой, разумеется).

Зачем я все это делаю снова и снова? Нет никакой радости в том, чтобы набраться до невменяемости… Вернее, радость есть, первые пару часов. Но следующее утро - это что-то ужасное, настолько же страшное, как взрыв атомной бомбы и парниковый эффект, вместе взятые.

\- О, да ладно, - Эдвард дернул низ майки, придирчиво оценивая зону поражения. - Чего ты разнылся?

\- Ну работа же, - я мог назвать не менее сотни вещей, которых хотел в тот момент, и в этом списке не было пункта «тащиться в университет, в котором я даже не числюсь, и пытаться обманом выведать правду у какого-то преподобного старика с докторской диссертацией». Например, дьявольски хотелось приложиться головой о стену, чтобы поставить мозги на место, или лечь спать, или принять холодный душ, или позавтракать чем-то диетическим, или попить остывший кофе (не чай. Никакого чая!), или прогуляться (на худой конец высунуть голову из окна и подышать воздухом)… Но вместо этого нужно было собираться в дрожащую кучку с нервным тремором и волочить себя на амбразуру.

\- Забей, - посоветовал Эдвард, снова отправляясь на кухню.

\- Да. А потом шеф забьет меня. Лопатой, - крикнул я ему вслед.

\- Тогда заткнись и собирайся.

\- Я же не могу идти на переговоры в об… э-э-э… испачканной майке!

Утренний послевечериночный Эдвард был ужасен, готовый растерзать всякого, кто действовал ему на нервы. Когда он появился на пороге пищеблока, тощий, посеревший от усталости и помахивающий в воздухе пустой туркой, мне захотелось удавиться, пока он не прикончил меня каким-то изощренным способом.

\- Парень! Я проспал работу, потому что целую ночь изображал медсестру полевого госпиталя, методично таская тебя в ванную и обратно. После третьего похода к нашему фарфоровому другу я понял, что укладывать тебя на диван бессмысленно, и оставил тут, - он пассом руки указал на ковровое покрытие, простирающееся до самых дверей в санузел. - Так что если у тебя есть какие-то претензии, заявления и…

Драматичный монолог парня, полный угроз и упреков, рисковал никогда не закончиться, поэтому я бесцеремонно перебил его:

\- Слушай, а сколько времени-то?

\- Без десяти одиннадцать, - хмурился Эдвард. - У меня обед через два часа… должен был быть.

Но мне было не до его офис-ланчей и прочих радостей жизни. Я проспал даже больше, чем мог предположить. А еще эта идиотская майка!.. И умыться было бы неплохо. Нет, не только эту мятую рожу. Душ. Зубы почистить бы. От меня пахнет как-то странно.

\- Найди мне что-нибудь из одежды, пожалуйста, пожалуйста! - я кричал это уже из ванной, по которой этой ночью прогарцевали все всадники Апокалипсиса. Раскидав свою грязную одежду, я-таки влез под душ, обжегся кипятком, облился ледяной водой, не застывшей в трубах вследствие странного искажения пространства. Битва идиотской гидромассажной насадке была немедленно проиграна - лишь христианский Бог и его апостолы знали, как этот проклятый предмет приручался. На полке в ванной царило запустение. Оставшиеся средства для ухода за телом были, видимо, куплены последней девушкой Эдварда Тоер и благополучно тут забыты. Во всяком случае, иного происхождения медово-персикового скраба для тела я представить не мог. Понюхав пару подозрительных девчачьих банок, я обнаружил кислотно-синий гель, воняющий мятой, и в конце концов помылся, и даже почистил зубы, откопав в самом дальнем углу полки упаковку с по меньшей мере двумя десятками дешевых пластиковых щеток.

\- Зачем тебе столько зубных щеток? - вопросил я, вывалившись из ванной в полотенце.

Эдвард уже меланхолично пил кофе, восседая на пафосном бежевом диване с кожаной обивкой, стоявшем посреди гостиной. Напротив дивана висела плазменная панель. На экране извивались загорелые блондинки.

\- А, это после рекламной компании осталось. Заказчики подарили. - Он пожал плечами, после чего отхлебнул кофе.

\- Клево. Ты нашел мне шмотки?

Парень кивнул в направлении своей спальни.

\- На кровати.

\- Бред какой-то… - проворчал я.

В спальне Эда тоже царил кавардак, как, в общем, и везде. Поверх мятого одеяла лежала - естественно! - белая борцовка с геральдическим принтом и какие-то пугающе-драные джинсы.

\- Я теперь буду твоим клоном, что ли? - джинсы едва застегнулись, в бедрах я был немного полнее своего костлявого приятеля, да и чертова майка выглядела отвратительно вызывающе. - Дерьмо! Да я как мальчик из журнала для стареющих пидорасов!

\- Вряд ли мальчик для стареющих… тьфу… мальчик из журнала будет выглядеть так жутко, - спокойно парировал Эдвард из-за стены. - Жаль, Тоер тут больше не живет - ее корректор от синяков под глазами был бы весьма кстати.

\- Ты слишком тощий! - пожаловался я, пытаясь как-то растянуть борцовку. Та была такой узкой, что грозилась собраться складочками в районе пресса и задраться до сосков. - На мне это все в облипку.

\- Иди ты. Нечего было пачкать свои вещи. Ты засунул их в стиралку?

\- Да. У тебя точно нет ничего приличней? Рубашки? Джемпера? Толстовки?

\- Не понимаю, почему ты комплексуешь. Поверь, шестьдесят процентов малолетних акселератов в кампусе выглядят именно так. Сойдешь за своего.

\- Малолетним акселератам позволительно так выглядеть… Хотя о чем это мы? Они уже совершеннолетние и могут пить пиво на студенческих вечеринках и прокалывать пупок без разрешения родителей. У тебя нет жвачки?

\- В сумке посмотри. Сумка в прихожей.

Продолговатый кожаный конверт, из тех, что были дико модны в этом сезоне, висел на одном из крючков гардероба. В нем валялась в беспорядке мелочь, презервативы и начатая упаковка жвачки с просыпанными пастилками.

\- Клубника с каким-то дерьмом… - ворчливо пробормотал я, засовывая жвачку за щеку.

\- Это мята! - крикнул мне вслед хозяин квартиры, так и не покинувший насиженного места на диване, а я уже вывалился в подъезд, натягивая куртку.

Во рту приятно холодило, и все было бы совсем хорошо, если бы не приторно-химический клубничный вкус. Глупые производители жевательной резинки. Эти розовые пластинки годятся разве что для малолеток, пытающихся нервно освежить дыхание перед первым поцелуем. Эдвард какой-то извращенец, со всеми его обтягивающими майками и клубничной жвачкой.

Я тащился по серой и туманной улице, запруженной слишком усталыми для столь раннего часа людьми. Кажется, похолодало еще больше, и приходилось здорово сутулиться, чтобы хоть как-то согреться. В голове царил неприятный сумбур, какой всегда бывает, когда тебя внезапно будят посреди реалистичного сновидения. Оборванные нити его сюжета повисают в воздухе, продолжение отменяется, оставив после себя миллион вопросов. Обычно после окончательного пробуждения приходит осознание, что все увиденное - полный бред. Но не в этом случае. Сон был слишком похож на правду не расплывчатой, немного странной картинкой, а ощущениями. Все переживания - усталость, отчаяние, ненависть, мечта о собственной смерти, - были живыми. Их нельзя придумать или воссоздать в полном объеме, не находясь в чрезвычайной ситуации. Такое впечатление, что я вдруг вторгся в чье-то тело, чтобы застать последние моменты его жизни. Должно быть, тот нацист убил его. Или нет? Он говорил на родном языке того человека. Славянском языке, но какому именно народу он принадлежал - я понятия не имел.

Сон начал понемногу забываться: какие-то моменты вываливались из памяти, оставляя после себя лишь слабые намеки и ассоциации. Переводчик где-то упоминал Польшу. Может быть, там и происходили эти события? Похоже на то. Польша времен немецкой оккупации.

Я слабо ухмыльнулся, и, вероятно, ухмылка вышла довольно жуткой - шедшая мне навстречу девушка в ужасе шарахнулась в сторону. Все эти вчерашние мысли о злосчастном немце спровоцировали кошмарный ночной приход. Хотя, конечно, есть и более простое объяснение - мозг в довольно причудливой форме обработал все манипуляции, проводимые Эдвардом с моим бренным телом. Пытка водой - поливание меня с целью привести в чувство. Приступы тошноты сюда тоже вписываются. Какая-то дикая мозговая рвота на фоне переутомления или алкогольной интоксикации. Одновременно хотелось ее побыстрее забыть, так, чтобы в памяти не осталось ни рубцов, ни шрамов, и запомнить в мельчайших деталях, словно они могут быть дьявольски важны. Но сознание не пощадило сновидения: будто сквозь сито, эфемерные образы и события утекали в никуда.

Чтобы добраться до университета, нужно было проехать одну остановку на метро или тридцать минут тащиться пешком. Лишнего получаса у меня не было, поэтому пришлось спускаться в промозглую подземку, а затем выбираться на поверхность в компании целого выводка детей, прибывших в город на экскурсию. Тут же я удостоился внимания группки старших школьниц, которые хихикали между собой и тыкали в мою сторону пальцами. Все они были, как одна, с пережженными пероксидом волосами, что наконец отвлекло меня от польско-немецкой мозговой жвачки и заставило углубиться в дебри размышлений о мелировании. Неужели каждому поколению юных дам необходимо превратить свою гриву в сухой желтоватый шалашик, прежде чем придет осознание, что не в этом счастье?

На выходе из метро школьники пошли прямо, а я пробежал по переходу и выбрался на другую сторону площади. Благо, тут всегда было людно, даже в будний день около полудня. Парень, раздававший флаеры, подсказал, где находится университет. Я миновал пару перекрестков и уже думал, что промоутер наврал, когда увидел наконец весьма впечатляющее здание. Оно напоминало огромную лютеранскую церковь из темно-красного кирпича, выполненную в стиле неоготики. Громоздкое, мрачноватое строение со стрельчатыми окнами, розами и треугольными башенками внушало невольный трепет. Наверняка тут было неуютно находиться в темную безлунную ночь, когда во всех остроконечных окнах погашен свет, и они кажутся слепыми…

Сейчас темную ауру здания разрушали толпы студентов, роящихся у входа. Они выглядели настолько неуместными на фоне своей альма матер, что я едва подавил смешок. Девушки на каблуках и в мини-юбках, девушки с очках и мешковатых джинсах, девушки в платьях в пол и вязаных беретах, парни с рюкзаками и в квадратных свитерах, парни в костюмах и при галстуках, парни в штанах-«трубах» и растаманских шапках… Меня начало мутить, стоило лишь влиться в общий поток. Они все галдели, спорили, что-то жевали, умничали, хихикали, курили и умудрялись делать это чуть ли не одновременно. Возможно, нелепая одежда с эдвардова плеча смотрелась тут не так уж странно, но сам я внезапно почувствовал себя едва ли не стариком, несмотря на то, что был всего лишь на два года старше пятикурсников. В общем потоке я очень удачно проскользнул мимо охранников и был вынесен течением в огромный помпезный холл, откуда и начал свою экскурсию, короткую и не особенно плодотворную. На первом этаже в левом крыле находился факультет менеджмента и управления персоналом, поэтому коридор был забит молодыми людьми в деловых костюмах. Лишь некоторые из них были «в гражданском» и без сумок с ноутбуками. Я посмотрел вниз, на свою майку и дырявые джинсовые коленки, ярко ощутив себя проституткой. Но отступать было поздно.

\- Привет, - громко обратился я к кучке студентов, скопившихся под дверью лекционной.

Некоторые отвлеклись от общего разговора и уставились на меня.

\- Где тут отделение культурологии?

\- На третьем этаже. Справа, - откликнулась тонким голосом какая-то девушка с дипломатом.

Я кивнул и отправился на третий этаж, с каждой минутой приходя все в большее смятение. Вместо того, чтобы вчера напиваться, нужно было хоть немного подумать над стратегией. Я найду предположительно-черного-мага из федеративной республики Германия, проницательно посмотрю в его лживые глаза… и что? Почувствую потустороннее присутствие? Подойду к нему и заявлю с ходу: «Я знаю все о ваших мерзких делах!». Это какой-то детский сад. Достопочтенный Рихтер-как-то-там вызовет охрану, и те спустят меня вниз по лестнице.

Хотя почему я должен разговаривать именно с немцем? Его невозможно будет расколоть, не имея неопровержимых доказательств. А когда они будут, сама Белая Госпожа не откажется от удовольствия снизойти в мир смертных и пожурить провинившегося. Значит, нужно искать факты, доказывающие вину подозрительного профессора, окружными путями. Например, пообщаться с его студентами. Студенты вообще потрясающе осведомленная каста - знают все и про всех. О романе декана с преподавателем молекулярной биологии, и о перераспределении бюджета, и о том, что охранник, работающий в ночную смену, держит в своем закутке трех собак. Конечно, мне не могло повезти настолько, чтобы одна из этих институток в первые же минуты знакомства разболтала, что профессор, облачившись в плащ и ритуальную маску, лишил ее девственности перед перевернутым крестом, но если он странно себя ведет - его ученики это точно заметят. Несомненно, они заметят, даже если он два дня подряд приходил в одной и той же рубашке.

Пока я карабкался на третий этаж, был дан двойной звонок, и число сновавших по лестнице людей резко сократилось. Приуныв, что теперь не у кого спросить, где искать необходимую кафедру, я свернул направо, и тут же наткнулся на комнату отдыха преподавателей. Внутри двое - полный коротышка с лысиной, к которой прилипли несколько тщательно расчесанных волосков, и пожилая дама с ввалившимися щеками - церемонно пили кофе, бесподобный аромат которого витал в тесном помещении.

\- Эм… Здравствуйте, - негромко начал я, чтобы привлечь их внимание.

Профессора обернулись с недовольными лицами. Я, в свою очередь, широко улыбнулся, вспомнив, что обычно люди если не любят идиотов, то хотя бы жалеют их.

\- Чем мы можем вам помочь, молодой человек? - скрипучим голосом, похожим на дребезжание механизма старых часов, откликнулась женщина.

\- Вы не могли бы подсказать, где я могу найти профессора Рихтера?

\- Молодой человек, вам тут не справочное бюро! - пробрюзжал лысый. - У профессора Рихтера сейчас занятия, посмотрите номер аудитории в расписании.

Я неразборчиво буркнул нечто, что должно было трактоваться как благодарность, и ретировался из преподавательской. Наверно, подобных зануд культивируют в теплицах, а потом поставляют во все учебные заведения страны. Во всяком случае, в моем универе работали точно такие же неприятные личности, по чьей вине я так и не закончил обучение.

Расписание для студентов кафедры культурологии висело в чем-то вроде стеклянного короба слева от преподавательской. С его помощью я кое-как выяснил, что Рихтер сейчас читает курс феноменологии в аудитории 317.

«Феноменология – это наука о феноменах», - проявив чудеса математической логики, вывел я. Феномены представлялись чем-то интересным и таинственным. Вроде Бермудского треугольника. Или взрывов на поверхности Солнца. Или северного сияния. Чем это не феномены?

Наверно, это даже будет нескучно послушать.

Я дошел до 317 аудитории и остановился перед ней в некой нерешительности. Пара началась уже довольно давно, а опаздывать нехорошо. В университете, где мне пришлось некогда учиться, опоздавших иногда не пускали на занятия. С другой стороны, не стоять же под дверью еще час, в ожидании следующей лекции?  
Я прислушался. За дверью что-то монотонно бубнили, словно заупокоенную мессу читали. Наверняка, Рихтер - зануда, который сидит, уткнувшись в свои записи, и бормочет на одной ноте. Он даже не заметит, если тихонько проскользнуть внутрь и сесть…

И я, набравшись смелости, вошел в аудиторию, после чего подумал, что лучше было для начала постучать. О, нет, я, не в пример героям комедий, просочился в лекционную бесшумно, даже дверь не скрипнула. Но человек, стоявший за кафедрой, вдруг замолчал и резко повернулся в мою сторону, а следом за ним, словно добрая сотня марионеток, все студенты оторвали взгляды от ноутбуков и уставились на меня. События напоминали сновидение, наполненное паранойей и социофобией. Я, заставив себя выглядеть как можно более уверенным и расслабленным, посмотрел на того, кто здесь безраздельно царил.

Человек за кафедрой вовсе не был толст, стар и лыс, и вместо черной мантии и колпака с золотистыми полумесяцами носил серый костюм, и если бы я не знал, что он немец, никогда бы не догадался. Рост его, как и у всех сынов арийской расы, внушал священный трепет, а вот волосы и глаза почему-то оказались темными. Этот мужчина за какую-то долю секунды успел развенчать около дюжины мифов о себе.  
Тут же я осознал, что таращился на него в веселом удивлении, а то время как все остальные в этом помещении изучали меня. Аудитория на триста мест напоминала греческий театр: на восходящих ярусах располагались столы, а за ними - благодарные зрители.

Ситуация с каждой минутой становилась все более нелепой. Рихтер (а персонажем в сером костюме, несомненно, был он) неотрывно смотрел на меня. Я все ждал, когда он начнет орать что-то о непозволительности опозданий (слишком уж раздраженным выглядел мужчина), но тот почему-то не торопился повышать голос.

«Тем лучше», - решил я, молча прошествовал по лестнице и гордо опустился рядом с девушкой в огромных очках. Рихтер продолжал сверлить меня тяжелым взглядом и молчать. «Да-да, я уже почувствовал себя полным дерьмом, можете продолжать», - мысленно хихикнул я, но, как ни странно, преподаватель снова начал лекцию.

\- Таким образом, первым критерием действительности является очевидность. Вслед за Декартом, Гуссерль ставит ее во главу угла, называя «принципом всех принципов». Очевидность есть схватывание сущего при полной достоверности его бытия, исключающей тем самым всякое сомнение.

Мне показалось, что поток слов, втекающий в уши, густой и комковатый, как плохо сваренная каша. И если по отдельности все эти слова, как и ингредиенты каши, были вполне съедобны, вернее, понятны, то вместе они составляли что-то несусветное, от чего в мозгу начиналось несварение. Мне стало так тягостно, словно вернулось состояние утренней похмельной тошноты. Слева девица в очках стучала по клавишам, как сумасшедшая, да и все остальные, кажется, были поглощены этим занятием.

\- Ээ… Прости, это пара феноменологии? - шепотом осведомился я у нее.

\- Конечно, а что, это, по-твоему, похоже на коллоквиум по культуре Востока? - не очень-то приветливо отозвалась девушка, не отрывая глаз от монитора.

«Феноменология, блин», - мне хотелось биться головой об парту. Тут нет ничего, совершенно ничего интересного. И какой идиот назвал таким привлекательным словом самый унылый предмет на свете?

\- Да нет, в общем-то… И вот этот тип за кафедрой - Рихтер? - продолжил я.

Девушка наконец соизволила отвлечься и с осуждением уставилась на меня.

\- Да, - ее губы кривились от едва скрываемого ехидства, - этот тип за кафедрой – профессор Рихтер, а вот кто ты - это вопрос.

Вот он - мой звездный час. Я сижу перед девочкой-ботаником в дурацкой майке, которая скульптурно вырисовывает мышцы груди (хотелось бы в это верить), и мило флиртую. Юная леди, обделенная мужским вниманием по причине занудства высшей степени и комплекса из миопии и астигматизма, расслабляется, превращается в желе и… 

\- Я - Ленгель Элен, - выпалил я и сам удивился. И почему из всего многообразия мне пришло в голову имя Эля? - Мне посоветовали профессора Рихтера в качестве рецензента для научной работы по… э-э-э… - в голове что-то со скрипом заворочалось, переворачивая древнейшие пласты, залежи знаний мезозойской эры, - исследующей повседневность как область культурного знания. Я никогда не учился у него, и не был знаком… и заблудился, когда искал кафедру, поэтому опоздал сюда. Очень неловко получилось.

Кристиан должен выплачивать мне надбавку за мастерское вранье. Я мог бы заниматься промышленным шпионажем, или пойти в разведку, или… 

\- … ему предшествует существование чистого ego, то есть сознания, и его cogitationes - переживаний, рассматриваемых отдельно, - я уже и забыл, что сижу на лекции - самой скучной и запутанной в моей жизни. Однако, Рихтер не забыл обо мне, и сейчас я обнаружил, что он снова буравит меня тяжелым неприятным взглядом. Должно быть, его раздражал шепот, но это же не повод методично проедать во мне глазами дырки. Такие взгляды надо запретить по статье «За наложение порчи методом сглаза».

Как там, в этой древней книге по церемониальной магии - «бойся глаза черного или карего»?..

\- Ох… - девушка допечатала предложение и забормотала, внезапно смягчившись. - О рецензии профессора Рихтера можно только мечтать. Обычно он отказывается руководить проектами или делать отзывы на научные статьи… Зато когда он соглашается - это верный признак того, что проектом заинтересуется кто-то за стенами альма матер. Я всегда мечтала написать вместе с ним…

Кажется, это несчастное создание ушло куда-то в дебри своих иллюзий. Слушая одним ухом ее излияния на тему трансцендентальной теории познания, а другим - не менее пространное повествование ее научного бога о феноменологических редукциях, я начал погружаться в коматозное состояние. Надо было как-то остановить словопоток хотя бы с одной стороны. Как говорил Козьма Прутков: «Заткни фонтан, дай отдохнуть фонтану».

\- Ты так и не представилась, - я не очень-то вежливо перебил очкастую девушку.

\- Ожеховска Эльжбета, - царственно сообщила та. - И не вздумай звать меня сокращенным именем.

\- Хорошо… Эльжбета. А ты можешь звать меня, как хочешь, - все равно это чужое имя, чего с ним церемониться.

Тут я почувствовал, как что-то настойчиво тыкает меня под лопатку. Оказалось, это была ручка некой дамы, сидящей на следующем ряду, располагающемся немного выше. Дама являла собой воплощенный антипод достопочтенной Эльжбеты, в чем меня уверял ее хищного вида маникюр и фигурная челка, превращающая лицо в сердечко. Наверняка, прекрасная незнакомка обладала еще и шикарным декольте, но сейчас его скрывала крышка ноутбука.

\- Нельзя ли потише? - немного картавя, протянула она, и мне захотелось возликовать.

Если Эльжбета могла послужить ценным источником сведений о научных публикациях Рихтера, его проектах и спонсорах, то девушка с маникюром и челкой выглядела похожей на клад третьесортных сплетен. Осталось только изобрести, как же заполучить в свое распоряжение обеих.

\- Разумеется, - не придумав ничего лучше, я подмигнул ей. Наверняка, получилось отвратно, но, в конце концов, на мне эдвардова майка и все такое.

Девушка удовлетворенно улыбнулась. Подумала, что я сражен ее грассирующим голосом и блестящими гладкими волосами.

\- А знаешь, в этом году профессор ездил с группой студентов на раскопки в Мексику, - Эльжбета решила, что меня нужно отвлечь, пока я не превратился в добычу сладкоголосой картавой сирены.

\- Это довольно странно. Он же не археолог!

\- Он не проводил раскопки, а изучал их результаты. Выступил в роли научного консультанта, - с гордостью сообщила Эльжбета.

\- Понятно… А студенты? Это достаточно дорого…

\- Профессор получил грант. Спонсорская помощь… как-то так. Это не удивительно - он сотрудничает со многими компаниями.

Я с интересом посмотрел на мужчину. Загадочный черноволосый немец, который снимает квартиру, набитую рюшами от пола до потолка и возит группы студентов в Мексику. А еще работает на какие-то компании, что крайне подозрительно. Если бы он делал открытия в области фармацевтики, или ядерной физики… Кому вообще нужна культурология в практических целях?..

Что-то твердое снова ткнулось мне под лопатку. Я изобразил улыбку и обернулся. Мисс Вселенная со следующего ряда протягивала сложенный вчетверо розовый листок. Заинтригованный, я развернул послание.

«Такая скукотища, да? =)».

На розовом листочке и со смайликом.

Мне невыносимо захотелось понюхать записку - вдруг она еще и надушена, в лучших традициях любовного письма?

В любом случае, сегодня мне необычайно везло. Везло в квадрате, или даже в кубе.

Перебрав в уме варианты ответа, я вывел на листочке: «Точно», - и положил его ей на парту. Эльжбета неодобрительно покосилась на меня, поджав губы, но, решив быть выше открытого осуждения, вернулась к конспекту лекции.

«Ты выглядишь усталым. Бурная ночь?».

Какая проницательная красотка.

«Да, зажигал в «Кубатуре». Была там?».

От ее неприкрытого флирта, повлекшего за собой попытки выглядеть «крутым соблазнителем», меня стал распирать смех. Рассказать бы Эдварду, как меня клеят девчонки, когда я в его шмотье… 

«Конечно. Не хочешь повторить сегодня ночью?».

Я в недоумении посмотрел на лист. Потом обернулся и посмотрел на автора вопроса. Та растянула пухлые губы в победной ухмылке и легко кивнула - соглашайся. Я собрался было писать ответ, когда мне на глаза попался Рихтер. Он был похож на человека, готового взорваться с минуты на минуту. И да, он снова смотрел на меня исподлобья, и наверняка был в курсе моего активного общения со всеми «близсидящими» дамами. Кажется, в тот момент, когда наши взгляды встретились, в его мозгу сработал спусковой механизм. Мужчина неприятно улыбнулся одной половиной рта, тогда как другая осталась напряженно сжатой, и стал похож на мужской вариант Джоконды - надо сказать, довольно жуткий. Он начал медленно подниматься по лестнице и, дойдя до нужного ряда, навис надо мной. Его серый галстук болтался прямо перед моим носом.

\- Пренебрежение к науке. Пренебрежение к преподавателю. Пренебрежение к коллегам, - отчеканил ледяной голос над головой. - Вам тут не место. Покиньте помещение.

Я слегка растерялся. Конечно, этот тип буравил меня взглядом не меньше часа, но я надеялся, что он этим и ограничится. В конце концов, Рихтер не возразил против постороннего вторжения на его лекцию. Не похоже, чтобы человек с таким неприятным взглядом долго копил желчь для решающего плевка. Мог ведь и сразу показать на дверь, но нет…

Однако, сейчас у меня не было выхода. Извиняться перед Рихтером? Благодарю покорно, я же пришел не на пару, а поговорить с его студентами. Ну, и посмотреть на него, конечно. С другой стороны, из-за моего не слишком умного поведения пропадает отличный шанс пообщаться с подозреваемым. Разве будет он уделять внимание нерадивому якобы ученику, сорвавшему занятия? Конечно, нет. Но усугублять положение не хотелось.

Я рывком поднялся с места. Рихтер стоял слишком близко к парте, так что я едва в него не впечатался. Мужчина явно не ожидал этого - его лицо на секунду потеряло выражение ярости, сдерживаемой волевым усилием, и стало удивленным. На пару секунд.

И это меня невероятно умилило.

\- Прошу прощения, - с улыбкой выдал я и, по параболе обогнув профессора, удалился из аудитории, чувствуя спиной, как все таращатся вслед.

Ну, по крайней мере что-то разузнал. И разнообразил деткам их тяжелые учебные будни…

Я успел спуститься в холл, когда меня наконец (немного запоздало, надо сказать) накрыло озарением. Я хлопнул себя по лбу и совершенно по-идиотски расхохотался. Идиот, идиот!

\- Эй, парень, ты что, обкурился? - лениво крикнул один из охранников.

\- Нет, - я не мог сдержать истерического смеха, вызванного внезапно наступившим облегчением. У меня есть план! Хитрый и довольно грязный, но я же вторые сутки играю в шпиона под прикрытием. - Меня с пары выгнали.

\- Это потому, что ты обкурился, - констатировал охранник, тут же теряя всякий интерес к разговору. Странно, и почему он не изъявил желания провести обыск - с такой-то уверенностью?  
Я пожал плечами и зашагал обратно, на третий этаж. Нужно дождаться конца пары и выследить девушку, пишущую записки на розовых листочках, а потом закончить начатое. То есть - пригласить ее в какой-нибудь бар, где можно пообщаться наедине.

«Бар. Алкоголь. Фу…», - лицо свело судорогой. О нет, сейчас я совсем не хотел пить. В смысле, сейчас - и вообще больше никогда. Нужно с этим завязывать. Меня тошнило после каких-то коктейлей. «Это даже не водка, не текила, не абсент, это - девчоночьи штучки, после которых не может быть похмелья, - орал крутой парень во мне, в то время как голос разума едва слышно бормотал о том, что коктейли дают более сильное опьянение потому, что в них смешиваются напитки разной степени крепости, - и прекрати ты ныть. Эту киску надо споить, иначе ничего не выйдет!»

Погрузившись в очередной сеанс самокопания, я прослушал звонок, и очнулся лишь когда коридор стали заполнять выпущенные на свободу, и от того дьявольски шумные студенты. В толпе маячила уже знакомая челка. Усмехнувшись, я двинулся к ней.

\- Милая леди? - неужели кто-то еще может клюнуть, когда с ним разговаривают пафосным голосом героя мелодрамы.

Девушка заметила меня и усмехнулась. Она пыталась выглядеть равнодушной, но весь ее вид лучился торжеством завоевательницы.

\- М-м-м… От тебя не так-то просто избавиться.

\- Я наглый и отвратительный тип, от которого избавиться практически невозможно, - я вовремя вспомнил свои кривляния перед зеркалом и вздернул одну бровь. Вряд ли это выглядело сексуально, скорее - смешно.

Девушка, как и следовало ожидать, рассмеялась.

\- Это даже хорошо… - она на секунду замолчала, стрельнув глазами на меня и быстро отведя взгляд в сторону, - потому что тогда я бы чувствовала себя плохой девочкой рядом с тобой.

Наверно, стоило все же заняться шпионажем и агентурной разведкой. Каким-то неведомым образом мне удалось сохранить заинтересованное выражение лица и не расхохотаться: «Ты что, шутишь? И теперь мне надо сказать «О, я должен отшлепать плохую девочку?» От всего этого тянет блевать».

\- Ну, если мы друг друга стоим… Предлагаю сходить куда-нибудь вечером. Ты свободна?

\- Для наглых и отвратительных типов я всегда свободна, - ее скользкий розовый язык прошелся по губам. Этот жест наводил на мысли о рекламе жевательной резинки. Или зубной пасты. - Где и во сколько?

\- «Оранж Мэлон», в восемь, - почему-то сейчас я вспомнил о самом дешевом и неказистом из всех баров, где мне приходилось пить. 

\- «Оранж Мэлон»… - девушка знала, что это за место, если едва заметно надула губы.  
Сейчас она точно откажется…

\- Хорошо. В восемь, - она хлопнула ресницами.

\- В восемь, - я отсалютовал ей и, развернувшись, побрел по коридору.

Почему-то сейчас меня тошнило от самого себя больше, чем после попойки. Это все выглядело мерзко. Эта девушка, со всеми ее когтями, глянцевыми волосами, идеальным лицом и губами цвета раздавленной клюквы. И декольте. У нее грудь третьего размера, красивой формы. А имени девушки я так и не узнал.  
«Грудь красивой формы», - медленно и по слогам чеканил громоподобный голос в голове, очевидно, надеясь, что я вдохновлюсь и перестану чувствовать себя ублюдком. Хотелось запереться в своей комнате и лечь спать, и чтобы в окно влетали порывы холодного ветра. А потом проснуться то ли вечером, то ли ночью, съесть какой-нибудь гамбургер и посмотреть тупую комедию. Может, еще и пива глотнуть.

Выбравшись на улицу, я поежился и достал телефон. Я в заднице, в заднице, и мне нужна помощь. Из трубки голосила ария Царицы Ночи, установленная в качестве утонченной альтернативы гудкам.

\- Словен? - наконец откликнулся обеспокоенный голос Сольвейг.

\- Сооль… - простонал я, чувствуя, как странное состояние омерзения отступает, сжимается в точку. - Соль, я так рад, что ты взяла трубку.

\- Ты в порядке? Что-то случилось? - Девушка явно была смущена тем, что я звоню ей в то время, когда обычно вижу третий сон.

\- Эм… Да. Почти случилось. Мне очень нужна твоя помощь.

\- Одолжить тебе денег? - раздраженно осведомилась Сольвейг.

Я громко фыркнул.

\- Нет же! Мне нужно, чтобы ты подъехала часам к девяти вечера в «Оранж Мэлон» и забрала меня оттуда всеми правдами и неправдами.

\- Что за чушь? Кто-то может помешать тебе оттуда выйти… кроме демона алкоголизма?

\- Вообще-то, да. Из-за нового задания Кристиана я иду туда с… в общем, с…

После гнетущей паузы динамик телефона стал исторгать из себя жуткие скрипы, которые, вероятно, обозначали, что моя собеседница смеется.

\- С девушкой, - похоронным голосом заключила Соль, успокоившись.

\- Она просто ужасна! - поделился я шепотом. - Она может проткнуть своими ногтями сонную артерию любого зазевавшегося! Она точно переболела трихомониазом! Она…

\- Я поняла. Ты уверен, что не собираешься откладывать ее позорное изгнание… ну, до завтрашнего утра?

\- Абсолютно, - я непроизвольно поморщился. - Так ты приедешь?

Сольвейг резко выдохнула, что должно было обозначать крайнюю степень ее раздражения. Она всегда очень тихо и корректно злилась.

\- Конечно, мой мальчик. Мамочка примчится, брызжа слюной, и спасет тебя из пасти этой Сциллы.

\- Спасибо, мамочка, - ощущение, что я заварил отвратительную кашу и хлебать придется до самого дна, не прошло бесследно, но стало немного свободней. Может, все будет не так уж и отвратительно. И это - ради общего дела. И эта девушка первая начала…

Ей не стоит судить о людях по плейбойской одежке.

Какое же я дерьмо, черт возьми.  



	5. Глава 4

  
Я вернулся домой в твердой уверенности, что не лягу спать. Мысли в голове крутились, как осколки цветного стекла в калейдоскопе, все время складывались по-новому. При этом, сам процесс формирования мозаичных частиц, которые двигались и складывались, был каким-то поверхностным, как будто мозг в нем не участвовал, а непонятные и яркие картинки роились вокруг него, не зная, как им проникнуть вглубь извилин.

Домовладелец отсутствовал по причине первого рабочего дня недели. Я сорвал желтый стикер со своей двери, не долго думая, приляпал его на соседскую. Побродил по комнате. Вспомнил, что на мне эдвардовские Wrangler, и лучше бы их сохранить в первозданном виде, как и майку. Может, они моему другу дороги как память? Переоделся в свои древние джинсы, которые когда-то были черными, а теперь − грязно-серыми, с жутко обтрепанным низом. После этого навестил холодильник, который радовал глаз пустотой. Надо с этим что-то делать…

Я невовремя вспомнил, что ничего не ел со вчерашнего вечера. Стало совсем безрадостно. В шкафу обнаружились только остатки молотого кофе в бумажном пакете. Их не хватало даже на полную турку кофе, что привело меня в священное негодование. Я же, ко всем чертям, делаю все для фронта, то есть для «Танатоса» и Белой Госпожи, а фронт для меня не делает ровным счетом ничего, помимо того, что вынуждает идти на ложь, мошенничество и уголовно наказуемые поступки. После размышлений в таком ключе хотелось выйти на улицу и устроить мировую революцию. Или притащиться в офис и разбить какой-нибудь списанный монитор с идиотской цветопередачей на глазах изумленной публики. С меня потом, конечно, сдерут символический штраф и сделают внушение, но от сердца отляжет − на время.

Хотя «Танатос» тут ни при чем. Это объединение по сути своей − что-то вроде союза помощи жертвам войны в Ираке. Ты можешь похоронить свое прошлое, запихав его в картонную коробку и закопав в саду, найти себе достойную работу с хорошей оплатой… Даже, возможно, жениться и наделать кучу шумных и вечно ноющих сопляков, и наслаждаться мнимым счастьем в их компании. Но, вероятнее всего, ты останешься со своим прошлым, взирающим из глубин зеркала неумолимыми глазами, совсем один, в захламленной и, почти наверняка, чужой квартире. Но ночам ты будешь мерить ее конфигурации в собственных шагах: двенадцать − от спальни до туалета, пять − от туалета до кухни. Когда все будет посчитано, придет время кечкеметской палинки. И не золотистой абрикосовой, которая годится разве что для десертных кремов, а прозрачной, как слезы младенцев. Эта затертая метафора неминуемо спровоцирует новый приступ саможаления, во время которого ты будешь разбирать свои поступки на составляющие, искать какие-то призрачные цели и нелепые оправдания. Зачем ты это вообще сделал, зачем? А потом в дверь позвонят. Или постучат. Тебя нашли, конечно. Вернее, они-то всегда знали, где ты, просто выжидали положенный срок, чтобы жертва как следует проспиртовалась и насытилась новыми ощущениями. Сначала ведь, в первые секунды, все чувствуют невероятную радость − как же, такая удача, один шанс на миллион, десять миллионов. Спустя пару часов или сутки подоспевает и осознание, что это никакое не спасение, а петля на шее, но не пеньковая, а из шестой басовой струны, настолько тонкой, что сразу и не поймешь, что задыхаешься. Они протягивают руку, предлагают помощь и цель этой вроде бы жизни. Ты с радостью клюешь на их крючок: наконец-то кто-то подтвердил, что это было не зря, что это не блажь.

Нет, конечно, есть и другие. Они окружены ореолом избранности. Кто-то вроде той же Сольвейг. Но если спросить норвежку, хотела ли она быть «счастливицей», единственной из миллиона, она мрачно посмеется и перейдет к стадии палинки − с закуской и без. Или, что более вероятно, займется каким-то экстремальным спортом. У нее свои методы посмеяться над судьбой, более изящные, чем мои.

Тем временем водянистый кофе закипел и с шипением обрушил лавину всплывшей гущи на плиту. Затейливо выматерившись, я перелил остатки в чашку и мрачно выпил, обжигаясь и морщась. Было довольно мерзко на вкус. Черные пятна с блестящей белой плиты укоряюще взирали, как я глотаю отвратительное варево без сахара и сливок.

Словен, у тебя сдают нервы. Ты был молодцом все это время и не давал миру сожрать себя, но теперь тот съел всех достойных людей и хочет закусить чем-то гадким и ничтожным. Тобой.

− Иди на хер, - сказал я самому себе, вернее, той жалкой части сознания, которая ударялась в панику при каждом удобном случае.

Пятна недоверчиво выпучились. Или, возможно, сардонически осклабились: «Он не уйдет. Это же _ты_!».

− На хер! − почти ласково повторил я, обильно посыпая их чистящим порошком.

Вот так, намного лучше.

Сполоснув чашку, добрел до комнаты. Окинул взглядом свалку. Джинсы свисали с подоконника − как славно, их не унесло ветром. Я отправил их на костюмную вешалку, к целой куче собратьев. Потом углядел ком пыли за велосипедом и, не долго думая, выкинул его в окно. Неплохо бы протереть полы… когда-нибудь. Я чувствовал себя слишком голодным, усталым и злым, чтобы устраивать генеральную уборку, поэтому просто уселся с ноутбуком на матрас. Сейчас самое время расслабиться и посмотреть что-то глупое…

«Профессор получил грант», − вдруг выплыло из глубин памяти, как огромная хищная рыба. Мозг воспроизводил голос нудной Эльжбеты с точностью до обертонов.

Я не знал, что мне делать: приложиться головой о стену или посмеяться. Меня зациклило. Рихтер полз по пятам неотвязной тенью, и само его присутствие в этом мире портило все, даже редкую минуту заслуженного отдыха.

«Как я тебя ненавижу», − прошептал я, вбивая фамилию чертова немца в поисковик. Гугл предлагал к ознакомлению несколько сайтов, посвященных жизни и творчеству русского пианиста Святослава Рихтера, немецкого художника Герхарда Рихтера, астронома Николауса Рихтера и американского физика Бертона Рихтера. Я простонал сквозь зубы.

Как же зовут этого Рихтера? Эрик?

Оказывается, Эриком Рихтером звали какого-то сценариста и американского музыканта. А Эрихом − скульптора из Сан-Франциско.

Я фыркнул: «Ты просто надо мной издеваешься!». Пронырливая сволочь хорошо спряталась.   
И тут, наконец, обнаружилось что-то, похожее на искомое. Несколько публикаций и выдержка из диссертации доктора Эриха-Стиана Рихтера, сухая и скучная, как воскресная проповедь. Я попытался вчитаться, но обилие незнакомых терминов никак этому не способствовало. Стоически выдержав полторы страницы наукообразного бреда, прикрыл на секунду глаза и открыл их лишь спустя четыре с половиной часа. Ноутбук успел разрядиться, а шея − затечь от неудобного положения. Во сне я уронил голову на грудь, уткнувшись подбородком куда-то под ключицы. Невероятно, как вообще можно столько проспать в таком положении и не задохнуться?

И, разумеется, теперь я опаздывал на встречу с сексапильной студенткой. «Ищи во всем плюсы, − сварливо посоветовал внутренний голос, − в «Оранж Мэлон» ты сможешь поесть… если найдешь деньги, конечно. Или ты уже начал неминуемое превращение в альфонса, живущего за счет охмуренных девиц?» Отвратительное настроение тут же вернулось, вместе с апатией и состоянием полной измотанности. Я все больше мечтал растянуться на матрасе и позволить себе отключиться. Хотя бы ненадолго. До завтрашнего утра, может быть. Кажется, завтра будет зарплата?

Я собирался очень медленно, бессознательно оттягивая время, поэтому, в итоге, опоздал, явившись в «Оранжевую Дыню», когда моя красотка уже потягивала клубничную «Маргариту» за баром. Она сидела на высоком стуле спиной к двери, позволяя всем входящим лицезреть ее голые руки, лопатки и поясницу. Все остальное скрывало нечто черное, расшитое блестками.

− Привет, − я присел на стул сбоку от нее. − Давно ждешь?

Она окинула меня оценивающим взглядом и милостиво изобразила улыбку. Ее губы покрывала плотная субстанция телесного цвета, что выглядело весьма странно.

− Примерно полкоктейля. Я думала, опаздывать разрешено только дамам, − она с деланным безразличием вернулась к созерцанию глыбы розового льда в бокале на высокой ножке.

− У меня были дела, − туманно ответил я, почувствовав, что от меня ждут оправданий.

− О… − только и сказала девушка. − Кстати, тебе не кажется, что ты кое-что забыл?

Я уставился на нее, судорожно прикидывая, что и где мог оставить. Даже незаметно пощупал карманы. Телефон и плеер на месте. И деньги. И документы.

− Прости? − до меня дошло, что я совершенно точно забыл спросить ее имя, как она, подавшись вперед, поцеловала меня, быстро пробежав языком по моим губам. Прикосновение со вкусом клубничной текилы оставило ощущение, что весь рот измазан в вазелине. Очень хотелось стереть это густое и липкое нечто, отдающее химией, но я понятия не имел, как сделать это незаметно.

− Вот теперь все как надо, − девушка вернулась к своему коктейлю.

Я судорожно поискал глазами бармена. Нужно прополоскать рот… чем-нибудь. Благо, коренастый мужчина в черной майке уже заметил меня и тут же отреагировал:

− Определились, что желаете? Показать вам барную карту?

− Не… − меня разрывало между желанием нажраться (на трезвую голову я не мог переносить это безобразие) и долгом.

Долг победил, ведь именно он и привел меня сюда, в конечном счете. Выпей я хотя бы стопку − не смог бы остановиться до тех самых пор, пока внезапно не обнаружил себя в полураздолбанном отцовском пикапе этой девочки, в то время, пока она резво прыгает на моем члене абсолютно без всякого моего прочего участия. И, вероятно, даже без презерватива.

С такими вещами нужно быть очень, очень осторожным. 

− Томатный сок.

− О, да брось! − девушка шлепнула меня по руке. − Только не говори, что ты не пьешь! − она кивнула на свой бокал, в котором закончился коктейль. − Я бы, например, не отказалась от чего-то покрепче…  
Чертов томатный сок и чертов незащищенный секс. Нужно немедленно подсекать, пока рыбка не сорвалась с крючка. И почему только девчонки клюют на всякую шваль?

− Значит, покрепче? − промурлыкал я, покосившись на наручные часы. До появления Сольвейг осталось полчаса.

Выбора нет.

− Рискнешь выпить вместе со мной? − кажется, я наконец-то смог войти в роль, и даже ласково потрепал ее по щеке, покрытой пудрой с мелкими блестками. Девушка зажмурилась и хихикнула.

− Рискну выпить что?

Бармен, явно обладающий сверхспособностями из разряда абсолютного слуха, уже стоял напротив нас, хитро скалясь и выжидая моего вердикта. Мужчина был уверен, что я собираюсь споить и поиметь эту с ног до головы блестящую крошку, и хотел этому посодействовать. Наверно, он руководствовался каким-то тайным кодексом барменов, один из постулатов которого гласил: если клиент накачивает даму спиртным, да помоги ему в этом.

−Два А-52, будьте добры, − с милой улыбкой попросил я, рассудив, что абсент быстрее даст эффект «сыворотки правды», чем куантро.

Девушка выглядела заинтригованной.

− Ой, а я пробовала только Б-52… Он такой… с синим огоньком.

− Вот именно, с синим огоньком, − кивал я, наблюдая, как улыбка бармена становится еще шире − как у него только челюсти не сводит?

Коричневые ликеры стекали в рюмки по барной ложке, образовывая идеально ровные слои. И, в завершение, прозрачно зеленая жидкость, распространяющая запах лакрицы.

Ну прости, томатный сок. Честно, как-то не получилось.

− Вам поджечь? − осведомился бармен у девушки, та закивала, глупо хихикая и щебеча:

− Ой, я боюсь пить горящее, в прошлый раз мне расплавило трубочку, ты не представляешь, как было смешно…

− Не бойся, затаи дыхание и пей, − я поделился опытом бывалого солдата, забрал у бармена зажигалку и поджег шутер. Оставалось надеяться, что я за свою жизнь пил столько, что даже голодный и изможденный, мой организм не посчитает пятьдесят миллилитров горящей дряни за что-то, достойное опьянения.

Девица с визгами и сопением втягивала жидкость своими бежевыми губами. Когда она дошла до абсента, по блестящей загорелой скуле медленно проскользила слеза.

Да, он довольно тяжело пьется под конец.

Я на одном дыхании выпил рюмку зла с обманчиво-мягким кофейным вкусом, фыркнул и с интересом посмотрел на свою спутницу. Теперь нужно подождать пять минут и, если не будет изменений, повторить.   
К счастью, шоты отлично смешивались с другими коктейлями, давая эффект разорвавшейся на дне желудка подводной мины. Щеки девушки начали наливаться нездоровой краснотой, а взгляд − стекленеть. Очень красивая кукла с неживыми глазами. И челкой «сердечком».

Просто прелестно.

− Мм, я уж думала, что ошиблась в тебе… − мысль внезапно оборвалась, лицо девушки на секунду стало растерянным, словно она заблудилась в самой себе. − Но нет. Ты… типа такой «бэд бой». Так нагло заявился на пару Рихтера… Тому только и осталось, что излучать ненависть. Меня тошнит от этого зануды, − она обиженно надула губы.

Я хотел было сообщить, что меня тоже от него тошнит − немец обосновался в моей голове, как опухоль, которая все время ныла, болела и напоминала о себе, − но в последний момент сдержался. Мы только вышли на верный путь. Нужно подлить масла в огонь…

− О, ну неужели тебе никогда не хотелось, чтобы он преподал тебе хороший урок… на одной из парт, − по красноречивому взгляду бармена («Парень, ты что творишь?») я понял, что несу отвратительный бред, несмотря на то, что чувствовал себя кристально трезвым. − Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

А она, несомненно, понимала.

− Рихтер? − она зашлась в приступе похабного смеха. Если до этого девица смеялась довольно мило, то теперь, когда механизм самоконтроля дал сбой, она гоготала, как обкуренный мужик из травести-шоу. − Всегда думала, он импотент… или пидорас. Черт его разберет.

− Да неужели? Может он просто женат?

Она посмотрела на меня, как на идиота.

− Никаких тайных романов с коллегами и перепихонов со студентками?

«Мисс Вселенная» запрокинула голову, пьяно хохоча.

− Ты наверно шутишь! Это же Рихтер. Когда Анна из выпуска прошлого года решила соблазнить его на спор, он… − она снова замолчала, обводя помещение расфокусированным взглядом. − Черт, я не могу вспомнить! Ты специально споил меня!

Ну естественно, я специально тебя споил, о чем ты вообще думала, когда тащилась в бар на свидание с незнакомым парнем?..

− Может, был неудачный брак? У него есть дети?

− О, ты явно о нем ничего не знаешь, − девушка скорчила рожицу. − Он женат на своей работе. От их союза родилось множество тупых и никому не нужных научных статей. Все, зе энд.

− Только научные статьи? А как же поездка в Мексику?..

− Ты думаешь, мне правда интересно, куда и зачем ездил этот старый педик? Его ненавидит большая часть кафедры и практически все его ученики, кроме тупых жополизов типа Эльжбеты − такой же бесполой заумной сучки, которая считает, что сможет заработать себе немерено деньжищ, работая головой, а не трахаясь с богатенькими папиками.

Этого стоило ожидать. Она лопнула, как огромный воздушный шар (или презерватив), переполненный грязной водой. Меня накрыло брызгами.

И где, черт побери, Сольвейг?

Едва ли эта девица скажет что-то еще. Надо отдать ей должное, она поделилась всем, что хранил ее скудный ум, помешанный на блестках, сексе и чужой личной жизни. Жаль, эти сведения ничем не помогли делу. Или нет?

Рихтер не снимает эту комнату для свиданий с кем бы то ни было, или шифруется так, что позавидуют агенты ЦРУ. А так как я не особо верю во второе, вывод очевиден − квартира ему нужна для чего-то еще.

− Что за хуйня!

Я обернулся на тихую реплику, от которой тянуло холодом арктических льдов, и, надо сказать, очень удачно. Как раз, чтобы схлопотать увесистую оплеуху от Сольвейг, которая разве что не скалилась во все тридцать два белоснежных зуба. И на разгневанную, униженную и преданную суженую она походила меньше всего. Разве что на какого-то веселого мстителя из вестерна.

− И что это за… − норвежка сделала паузу, чтобы сориентироваться в ситуации, а заодно − посмотреть на причину, по которой ей пришлось срываться в затрапезный бар и спасать меня, − шалава?

Пьяная девица удивленно выкатила глаза и стала хватать ртом воздух:

− Что? Шалава? Да ты кто сама-то, ты… − в некотором подпитии ей было сложно искать красивые и витиеватые ругательства.

Но Сольвейг уже повернулась и уставила мне указательный палец между глаз:

− А ты, кобель! Бля, как ты только посмел оставить наших детей одних и прийти суда бухать с какой-то дешевой шлюхой? Да ты только посмотри на нее, у нее точно хламидиоз! А я сижу на работе, как дура, и думаю – хорошо, что ты вызвался посидеть с Вацем и Нордик, хотя бы сегодня они не обожгутся, когда будут разогревать себе ужин…

− Де-ти? − по слогам проговорила пьяная студентка, напряженно хмурясь. До нее словно не доходил истинный смысл слова. − Какие, на хуй, дети?

− Проваливала бы ты уже отсюда, сучка, пока я тебе не врезала, − шипела Сольвейг. Если бы она кричала все это в полную силу легких, охрана бы уже выставила нас, но та скандалила так тихо и незаметно, что люди за ближайшим столиком не бросили в нашу сторону и взгляда.

Девица открыла рот, чтобы выдать что-то еще, но напоролась на прямой, чуть презрительный взгляд Соль, развернулась на каблуках и двинулась к выходу, остановившись всего один раз − чтобы показать нам на прощанье средний палец.

Сольвейг фыркнула и взобралась на ее стул.

− Ну и ну, муженек. Бедные наши дети…

− Не-ет… − прогнусавил я, потирая онемевшую щеку. − Бедный я. К чему это рукоприкладство?

− Если бы я тихонько подошла к тебе сзади и поцеловала в макушку, она не поверила, − Сольвейг неодобрительно поджала губы. − К тому же, ты первый начал творить фигню. Считай это расплатой − ну, или просто моей монаршей волей.

− По тебе «Бродвей» рыдает.

− Скорее «Мулен Руж», − Сольвейг пощелкала пальцами, чтобы подозвать бармена. Судя по его недоуменному виду, он не понял сути махинации с дамами, или упустил момент, когда знойную брюнетку в открытом платье сменила нордическая блондинка в кожаной куртке. − Любезнейший, сотворите мне «Куба-либру», а этому остолопу… Чего ты там хочешь?

Я бросил на нее мрачный взгляд:

− Честно? Картошку с укропом, огромный стейк из… да не важно… И горячий кофе.

− А, ты хочешь есть? Будет, − пообещала Сольвейг, сопровождая слова резким кивком головы. − Только не здесь. Как ты вообще мог кого-то пригласить в «Оранж Мэлон»?.. Без обид, − добавила она в сторону бармена.

Мужчина махнул рукой − мол, он ничего не слышал.

− Тут дешево, а у меня − кризис. Думаешь, доступная студентка в открытом платье будет участвовать в ритуальном танце вокруг чека: «Ой, позволь мне заплатить половину!», − пропищал я фальцетом, изображая возможный вариант развития событий.

Скандинавка прыснула в ладонь.

− Конечно, нет. Интересно, она сюда так и пришла, в платье с открытой спиной и без куртки?

Я рассеянно пожал плечами.

− Не знаю. Может, она на машине?

− Или сняла эту машину прямо сейчас… − задумчиво проговорила Соль, уставив взгляд в некую точку пространства, видимую только ей.

С ней довольно часто случилось такое: девушка внезапно погружалась в себя, как будто засыпала с закрытыми глазами. Обычно это состояние проходило через пару секунд, но порой, в «плохие» дни, могло длиться часами. Тогда Сольвейг напоминала печального зомби: она сидела, таращась в стену и изредка бормоча бессвязные фразы, похожие на обрывки разговора с кем-то невидимым, резко вскакивала и куда-то бежала, но спустя пару шагов меняла направление и, пошатываясь, тащилась обратно, словно сомнамбула. Иногда во время «погружений» ее посещали видения, имеющие отношение к заданиям, но куда чаще это было что-то, связанное лишь к ней. Сольвейг не рассказывала, что видела там, если это не имеет ничего общего с работой, но было очевидно − это причиняло ей боль. Приходя в себя, она мрачнела, сжимала губы и уходила. Запиралась в своем гараже, гремела железками, раз за разом меняла масло и перебирала идеально работающий двигатель. Мыла машину несколько раз подряд − это приводило ее в чувство. Наверняка, скандинавка обратилась бы к психотерапевту за помощью и таблетками, если бы не опасения Кристиана, что вместе с внезапными «погружениями» исчезнет и ее возможность видеть реальное положение вещей сквозь грани.

− Соль? − я мягко тронул ее за плечо, на секунду испугавшись, что она «ушла», но девушка отреагировала, быстро заморгав.

− Прости, я так устала сегодня, что сплю на ходу… − бармен наконец подал Сольвейг ром с колой, и она несколько оживилась. − Слушай, я задам тебе один нетактичный вопрос?

− Валяй. − Слава всем существовавшим богам, она не превратилась в сомнамбулу. Я чувствовал такое всепоглощающее облегчение, что готов был простить ей сейчас что угодно.

Сольвейг подперла щеку запястьем правой руки, а пальцами левой стирала капли конденсата с запотевшего бокала. Огромные круглые куски льда дрейфовали в красновато-коричневом коктейле, как маленькие айсберги, отколовшиеся от шельфового ледника Росса.

− Почему ты не захотел воспользоваться ситуацией? Сам же сказал, «доступная студентка в открытом платье»… Она была не так уж и плоха, на самом деле. Не считая глупости, стриптизерского костюма и тональника на губах, но это, возможно, даже плюсы, − девушка выглядела печальной.

Я уже начал понимать, к чему она клонит.

− Ты же знаешь… У меня проблема.

Сольвейг качала бокал, льдины сталкивались с мелодичным звоном. Темно-красное море у берегов Антарктики штормило по вине белокурого северного божества. Божество было облачено в черную кожаную куртку, джинсы и длинную белую майку. С майки на мир взирала круглыми мультяшными глазищами монохромная девица.

− Ты что-нибудь пытался с этим сделать… с нашего прошлого разговора? − печаль Сольвейг стала принимать вид практической обеспокоенности. Не то, чтобы она напоминала суетливую молодую мамашу, отплясывающую чечетку вокруг своего несмышленого отпрыска… Скорее, являла собой тип строгой матери, пытающейся сделать внушение раздолбаю-подростку.

− И что я, по-твоему, должен с этим сделать? − мне уже хотелось продолжить надираться.

− Что-нибудь, − повторила девушка с несчастным видом. − Это же расстройство.

− Расстройство − это когда «хочешь, но не можешь». А я могу, но не хочу.

− Ну, хорошо хоть это не импотенция. Многие с эректильной дисфункцией тебе бы позавидовали.

− Ага. Есть, чему завидовать, - фыркнул я. − Поверить не могу, что обсуждаю это с девушкой.

− О, я прямо вижу, как ты подходишь к своему другу и заявляешь, без всяких прологов: «Чувак, я, типа, не хочу трахаться!». Думаю, он бы тебя неправильно понял, − усмехнулась Сольвейг. Усмехалась она довольно странно − только половиной лица, так, что на правой щеке образовывалась ямка. Этот мимический феномен напомнил мне о Рихтере и его неприятной кривой ухмылке. − Так что радуйся, что обсуждаешь это с девушкой.

− Тут вообще нечему радоваться, − я водрузил локти на барную стойку и тоже подпер щеки руками. − Знаешь, как я себя хреново чувствую? Эта девица меня клеила! То есть, она же пришла сюда, поцеловала меня…

− Надеюсь, ты прополоскал рот. Она может быть заразной, − произнесла Сольвейг совершенно серьезно и, заметив мой страшный взгляд, пожала плечами.

− … так вот, она же, наверно, хотела, чтобы я ее… я ей…

− Если ты имеешь в виду, что она хотела потрахаться с симпатичным мальчиком, то да, именно этого она и хотела, расслабься. Сейчас ты занимаешься самоедством. − Видимо, от алкоголя норвежке стало лучше, и она решила сменить амплуа с матери на психолога. − Нет ничего плохого в том, что ты не захотел спать с этой конкретной девушкой… Ну, всякое же бывает…

Я изучал символическое изображение дыни из неоновых трубок, висящее над полками со спиртным. Оно выглядело довольно жалко, да и часть трубок перегорела.

− Скажи это моему другу Эдварду. Он, например, считает, что обязан поиметь все, что когда-либо имел честь напоить.

− Не ты ли мне рассказывал недавно, что он вечно платит за тебя, когда ты на мели и давно не мучался от дичайшего похмелья? − Сольвейг артистично подняла брови.

Если начала придираться к словам − значит, ей стало совсем хорошо.

− Всех девушек, я имею в виду. А я… Ну… если бы эта фигня произошла лишь «с этой конкретной»… Но она же длится уже больше двух лет… − мне стало страшно, когда эта нелепая цифра была озвучена.  
Черт возьми, а ведь уже больше двух лет прошло.

Сольвейг немного прикрыла глаза. Даже утомленной и слегка сонной, она выглядела поразительно красивой и совершенно чужой в дешевом баре, где висела пелена сигаретного дыма, играла дурацкая музыка, и подвыпившие люди развлекались как умели.

− У многих начинаются проблемы после… после смерти, − медленно и задумчиво начала она. Мне снова показалось, что девушка собирается провалиться в мир своих видений − но нет, видимо, Сольвейг просто тяжело было это говорить. − У меня появились приступы. Не сразу, конечно. Сначала мне было не до этого… даже не до себя… Я около полугода была в депрессии, просто лежала на кровати и ничего не делала. Плохо помню, что именно тогда происходило… А может, и вовсе ничего − лежала себе и лежала. Родители ухаживали за мной, словно за двухлетним ребенком. Заставляли есть, чуть ли не кормили с ложки. А я просто хотела… ну… обратно, что ли? Так хотела, что у меня получилось попасть туда. На время. Мама стала свидетелем приступа и решила, что это эпилептический припадок или что-то вроде, − девушка невесело рассмеялась, буравя взглядом бутылку ликера «Уникум» на полке напротив.

− Не пойми меня неправильно, но я бы предпочел видеть другой мир, нежели… вот это. Моя проблема довольно унизительна, − на самом деле, сейчас я уже устал об этом беспокоиться. Два года назад ситуация казалась более угнетающей.

Тогда я не сразу смог понять, в чем проблема. Первое время просто жил по инерции, как раньше. Находил девушек, встречался с ними, потом дело доходило до секса − и тут начинало происходить нечто странное. Я смотрел на женскую грудь и думал − ну да, грудь. Что я думал раньше? Да ничего, потому что мозг в этот момент отшибало, а джинсы начинало распирать. Я трогал женскую грудь и думал − ну да, упругая и теплая, ничего так, хоть и ничего особенного. Вообще-то, на ощупь, как бархатные мешки с силиконом. Попытки подумать о чем-то эротическом давали нулевой результат, потому что, казалось, меня больше ничего не возбуждало. В некотором отчаянии я постановил, что, возможно, сменил ориентацию, и попробовал посмотреть на парней в сексуальном ключе, но тут же испытал что-то сродни приступу тошноты. Господи. По сравнению с этим даже мешки с силиконом вполне ничего. То есть − на что там возбуждаться? Грудь плоская. И, возможно, волосатая. Все остальное, скорее всего, тоже волосатое. Какой-то вселенский кошмар.

− Поверь, ты бы не предпочел видеть тот мир, если бы имел о нем хоть малейшее представление, − сардонически улыбнулась Сольвейг, подумав, что мое перекошенное лицо имеет прямое отношение к нашему диалогу. − У тебя просто психологические трудности, или… В момент смерти организм превращается в обесточенное здание. Сердце − что-то вроде главного генератора, самоуправляющейся электростанции, которая вдруг перестает работать. И тогда выключаются свет и вентиляционная система. От недостатка кислорода умирают клетки мозга, одна за другой. Исчезают зрение, слух… А потом исчезаешь и ты. Когда тебя возвращают, процессы возобновляются в обратном порядке, но было бы слишком наивно думать, что все может вернуться в полном объеме. Мозг уже был поражен, какая-то его часть отмерла, и функции, за которые она отвечала, теперь не выполняются.

− Не думаю, что твоя попытка научного обоснования подходит в этом случае. Нарушения работы мозга после клинической смерти обычно другие. Тебе что-то говорит понятие «аппалический синдром»?

− Человек-овощ, − кивнула Сольвейг. − Часто бывает у людей, перенесших запредельную кому. Кислородное голодание убило молодые клетки коры мозга, оставив лишь древние, соответственно, тело способно выполнять только вегетативные функции. Но скажи, разве у тебя не было запредельной комы?

Я передернул плечами.

− Понятия не имею. Я тогда не особо интересовался всем этим.

Сольвейг похлопала меня по плечу.

− Не парься. Скорее всего, тут что-то психологическое. Твое тело все никак не поверит в то, что еще живо, а ты хочешь заставить его размножаться. Это пройдет со временем.

− Ну да, я тоже так думал…

− Кстати, а может, это из-за пристрастия к алкоголю? − ни с того ни с сего предположила девушка. − Просто подумай о том, как часто ты напиваешься. Спирт плохо влияет на…

Разговор свернул на накатанную дорогу. Это относилось к разряду парадоксов, но Сольвейг, не упускавшая случая пропустить рюмку, обожала читать мораль на тему «зеленого змия и невоздержанности». И конечно, я, как ее верный собутыльник, первым попадал под раздачу.

Чтобы остановить поток прежде, чем тот прорвет последнюю плотину, я бросил выразительный взгляд на ее бокал. Конечно, «Куба-либре» был допит, а на стеклянном дне таяли остатки льда.

− Если ты закончила, может, пойдем уже? Я все еще хочу есть.

− Твои способности к ведению переговоров и принятию конструктивной критики близки к нулю, − сообщила девушка, закладывая выбившуюся прядь белых волос за ухо. − В «Зюсихкайтен» или еще куда-то?

− Сегодня будет ежедневное утреннее собрание?

− Конечно. Оно же ежедневное, ты сам сказал.

Бармен подал пухлую кожаную книжку с чеком, и мы в четыре руки запихивали туда купюры, пытаясь расплатиться без сдачи. Ждать, пока принесут мелочь, не хотелось.

Время приближалось к одиннадцати, на улице уже стемнело. Выбравшись из душного нутра «Дыни», мы остановились у входа, прямо под вывеской, сияющей кислотно-оранжевым. Сольвейг застегнула куртку до горла и, зябко ежась (даром что дочь северного народа), стала разыскивать сигареты в карманах.

− Дай мне, − тихо попросил я.

− Что, будешь курить? − удивилась она, протягивая пачку с приподнятой крышкой. Ароматизированные, с черным фильтром.

− Почему бы и нет… − неподожженная сигарета пахла вкуснее. Теперь эта штука распространяла горький дым с ароматом черной смородины. Я курил, почти не затягиваясь. Просто набирал в рот теплый дым и выпускал его струйкой. Казалось, это занятие помогало согреться, да и тлеющий кончик сигареты напоминал рождественский уголек, о который можно погреть руки.

Сольвейг дымила рядом, сосредоточенно выпуская ноздрями белые клубы.

− Что это ты делаешь? − Она наконец заметила мои манипуляции.

− А что, не видно?

− Куришь, как ученица частной школы для девочек, − ответила на собственный вопрос скандинавка. − Никогда так не делай при своих фифах. Засмеют.

− Не буду.

Мы одновременно замолчали, предавшись философским размышлениям о смысле жизни и о том, почему так промозгло. На улице, действительно, было свежо. Пора надевать свитера, шарфы и готовиться к Рождеству.

Или, хотя бы, к национальному фестивалю палинки и колбас(1). Он будет через полмесяца.

− Соль, можно я не пойду на собрание?

Сольвейг потушила окурок о решетку на урне и долго наблюдала, как пепел осыпается красноватыми искорками.

− Можно. Я разрешаю.

− А ты пойдешь?

− Пойду.

− Передашь Кристиану, что я приеду в офис завтра утром? − я с надеждой покосился на свою коллегу.

− Так уж и быть. Что у тебя там за сверхсекретное и суперважное задание? Избегающие?

− Нет, несанкционированные смерти. Я даже нашел подозреваемого! − гордо сообщил я, хоть и не особо хотел делиться подробностями − во-первых, потому что постоянные мысли и разговоры о нем попахивали одержимостью, а во-вторых, из-за того, что завтра ту же историю слово в слово придется пересказывать Андерсону.

− И кто же это? − заинтересовалась Сольвейг. − Очередная восьмидесятилетняя бабка, которая не хочет умирать и тянет жизнь из других?

− Если бы. Уважаемый преподаватель университета и доктор наук, − я задумчиво пожевал губу. − Готов обменять секретную информацию о деле на… чашку кофе. Идет?

Девушка только фыркнула:

− Ох, ладно, жертва голода 1505 года(2). Садись в машину − я на колесах сегодня, − и жестом фокусника извлекла из кармана ключи.

Только тут я и заметил ее спортивный автомобиль, нагло втиснутый на парковку для клиентов банка, располагавшегося в доме напротив. Видимо, и Сольвейг признала, что наступила осень − летом она всегда ездила на квадроцикле. Им было удобнее управлять, чем мотоциклом − нет большой нагрузки на руки, а четыре колеса обеспечивали большую устойчивость. Я понятия не имел, как скандинавка смогла получить медицинское разрешение на вождение транспорта, с ее-то протезом и психическими проблемами. Очевидно, не обошлось без подкупа независимых экспертов. С другой стороны, если бы человека, который всю сознательную жизнь занимался альпинизмом и превышал скорость, заставили ходить пешком, он бы окончательно сошел с ума. Мне иногда казалось, что Сольвейг держалась только благодаря своему гаражу, полному металлолома. И какой только чокнутый скандинавский бог запихнул ее душу в женское тело?

У автомобиля была ужасающе низкая подвеска, так что пролезть в салон возможно было только согнувшись в три погибели. Благо, передние сидения в спорткарах удобно отодвинуты, давая возможность вытянуть ноги.

− Пристегнулся? − деловито осведомилась Сольвейг.

− Ага… Так вот, слушай. Сначала я пошел в квартиру, в которой была зафиксирована вспышка энергии…  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Фестиваль палинки проходит два раза в год; Словен говорит о празднике 17 октября.
> 
> 2) В 1505 году в Венгрии был массовый голод, настолько ужасный, что родители убивали и съедали своих детей.


	6. Глава 5

  
Когда я, весь опухший и бледный после недостаточно продолжительного сна, прибыл в офис «Танатоса», Кристиана почему-то не оказалось на месте. Его мрачная секретарша Цахес, женщина лет сорока с непоколебимо-каменным лицом, что-то печатала за столом перед дверью в его кабинет. Из-за двери не доносилось ни звука, а смотровое окно, делающее комнату начальника похожей на огромный аквариум, закрывали жалюзи.

− А где господин Андерсон? − полюбопытствовал я, силясь заглянуть в монитор и узнать, чем же она так поглощена.

− Здравствуйте, − гробовым тоном отчеканила Цахес, метнув в мою сторону презрительный взгляд, и вернулась к своему занятию.

Я пару минут соображал, чего она хотела этим добиться, пока, наконец, не осознал − это своеобразная попытка поучить меня хорошим манерам. Бессмысленное, неблагодарное занятие. Я, кажется, всегда был из тех, кто кладет локти на стол и не сильно зацикливается на церемонности.

− Здравствуйте, − выдавил, невероятным усилием воли заставив себя проглотить «Ваше Величество».

Цахес снова отвлеклась, устремив на меня проницательный взгляд сквозь толстые вогнутые стекла очков. Она была полновата, и ее пышные формы обтягивало черное платье в белый горох. Невозможно представить себе более уродливое облачение.

− У господина Андерсона срочное совещание. Он будет через полчаса, − вяло сообщила секретарша, всем своим видом показывая, что не обязана отчитываться перед такими, как я.

Осталось лишь пожать плечами и найти диван поудобней, чтобы расположиться на нем.

− Можно кофе? − меня вдруг осенило, что сейчас еще раннее утро, и необходимо позавтракать.

Цахес не изменилась в лице, но теперь умудрялась выглядеть оскорбленной.

− Ты знаешь, где кофеварка.

На этом разговор окончательно сошел на нет. Понурив голову, я устремился к спасительному аппарату, надеясь, что тот исторгнет из своих недр живительный напиток, который позволит продержаться на ногах еще немного и не рухнуть от неловкого столкновения с первым попавшимся косяком. Утро – ужасное время суток. С каждым годом рождается все меньше «жаворонков», тогда как популяция «сов» плодится со страшной силой, благодаря интернету, развитию клубной индустрии или, возможно, истощению озонового слоя над Антарктидой. Вот только этот закостенелый мир не торопится развиваться. Легче оставить все по-старому, как в те времена, когда наши предки, охотники и собиратели, просыпались перед восходом солнца и отправлялись на происки, и не важно, что теперь мрак ночи разгоняет электричество, а каждый второй мечтает утром просто отключиться еще на час-другой, возможно, даже не в уютной кровати, а на том самом месте, где его застигла судьба − в пробке, за работой, в очереди за латте в «Старбаксе».

Я нажал на кнопку включения, но мерзкая кофеварка молчала.

− Эй, − строго окликнул я ее, ткнув в кнопку еще раз.

Цахес вытянула шею, выглядывая из-за своего стола, чтобы пришпилить взглядом нарушителя спокойствия.   
Кофеварка, в свою очередь, меня игнорировала.

− Чертова… − я уже замахнулся, чтобы починить ее одним метким ударом по корпусу, как появился ангел-хранитель паршивой техники − Анико.

− Ну что же ты, − с лукавой укоризной проговорила-пропела она, мягко отстраняя меня. Повинуясь ее легкой узкой ручке, коварный агрегат заработал, издавая странные шумы. В подставленную чашечку из набора «для гостей» полился эспрессо.

Я с недоверием наблюдал за этим чудом инженерной мысли.

− Ты… в общем… спасибо, − наконец сообразил поблагодарить девушку за своевременное вмешательство. Если бы не она, Цахес уже вручала мне чек «за неосторожное обращение с техникой» или просто била по почкам.

− Не за что, − Ани выглядела выспавшейся и очень свежей − не то, что я. Она источала тонкий, едва уловимый аромат детства: ваниль, мед, апельсиновая цедра и молоко. Обычно так пахнут умилительные пупсы в крестильных платьицах. По внешнему виду девушки легче было предположить, что она благоухает дымом курительных палочек из восточных салонов, сандалом, маслом дерева ши и, возможно, медицинской марихуаной.

Анико с улыбкой вручила мне чашку, я на автомате отхлебнул из нее, обжог губу и подавился кипятком. Выплюнуть его на пол приемной, где правила грозная Цахес, не решился. Пришлось глотать.

− Ар… Черт, − горло саднило.

Улыбка Анико медленно сошла на нет. Теперь она смотрела на меня печально, с легкой укоризной.

− Ну что же, − начала было она, но вспомнила, что уже произносила эту же фразу пару минут назад, и быстро поправилась, − нельзя было подождать немного? У Кристиана есть сливки и сахар, хочешь?

Я помотал головой.

− Уже нет.

Ани плавно кивнула и занялась приготовлением порции кофе для себя. Ей было всего девятнадцать, но между ней и Сольвейг разница в возрасте была не сильно заметна. В глаза бросалось другое − их диаметрально противоположные темпераменты. Если скандинавка была типичным холериком, хоть и с очень хорошим воспитанием, то Анико представляла собой флегматичного сангвиника. Мечтательная, с неизменной немного сонной улыбкой на лице, она, тем не менее, не позволяла себе полностью погрузиться в иллюзорный мир, прекрасно справлялась с работой и отличалась непоколебимой уравновешенностью − ничто не могло изменить ее благожелательное состояние духа.

− У тебя плохое настроение, − тихо заметила девушка.

− Кристиана нет, я дико хочу спать, расследование дела не клеится… − я изо всех сил пытался совладать со своим раздражением и не вылить его на Анико. Та не виновата, что мир сошелся на мне клином… Даже пыталась помочь − по крайней мере, приручила дикую кофеварку.

− Расследование не клеится? − удивилась Ани. − Соль сегодня утром доложила, что ты нашел подозреваемого.

− Нашел и потерял, − мрачно ответил я.

Осознание этого прискорбного факта пришло, когда я лег спать минувшей ночью. Свет был погашен, по потолку лениво ползали зеленоватые отблики. Сон не шел, поэтому я полуприкрытыми глазами наблюдал за их движением. Туда-сюда, туда-сюда. Безымянная нимфоманка с бежевыми губами мало чем помогла расследованию, ее слова лишь породили новые вопросы, главный из которых: а вдруг в смертях виноват не Рихтер? Туда-сюда. Ничто не подтверждает его вины, как ничто и не опровергает. Да, его поведение довольно странное: с чего бы помешанному на собственной работе доктору наук понадобилась совершенно безумная съемная квартира? Ему нужна тихая обитель, где он мог бы в свое удовольствие читать монографии и делать пометы на полях книг? Чем же так плох его собственный дом? У него нет жены и детей, следовательно, ничто не нарушает его уединения. Получается, он занимается в квартире госпожи Меллеш чем-то таким, что невозможно делать дома. Туда-сюда. Или эта подозрительная старушка соврала. Но она же не могла соврать насчет того, что Рихтер снимает квартиру? А вдруг он ее родственник, и она просто сослалась на него, чтобы… Хотя нет, нет, не сходится, он же немец, а она венгерка. Я отслеживал глазами движение световых пятен на потолке, словно гипнотизируемый − колебания маятника. Тело полностью расслабилось, но мозг никак не мог сбавить обороты и отвлечься на что-то другое. Туда-сюда. Туда-сюда.

Я вспоминал Рихтера. Он не казался интересной личностью. Ничего особенного. На каждой кафедре найдется такой работник, похоронивший себя в тоннах бумаг и миллионах научных терминов. Очень скучный, нудный тип в отглаженном костюме, с идеально затянутым галстуком. Похвально, что он еще следит за собой. Некоторых «чокнутых гениев» не волнует и то, что у них носки разного цвета и сорочка наизнанку. А эта его физиономия − половина ухмыляется, половина хмурится. Как такое вообще возможно? Напряженное лицо Рихтера отразилось на внутренней стороне век, и я в ужасе распахнул глаза, осознав, что наконец задремал. Перед глазами снова очутился потолок с непрекращающимся движением зеленых пятен на нем. Сейчас Рихтер наверняка наслаждается покоем и видит красивые, стройные сны о… не знаю, Декарте и Гуссерле, или плетеных корзинках с котятами, или об Эльжбете и мексиканских раскопках, но точно не обо мне. И это ужасно раздражало.

Этот человек неотступно преследовал мои мысли, зацикленные лишь на одном − найти виновного. Главный подозреваемый, против которого было слишком мало улик. А найти новые мешало то, что я не мог подобраться к нему еще ближе.

Дверь кабинета Андерсона открылась с жутким звуком, словно ее выбили ударом ноги. Начальник возник в проеме, подобно явившемуся на призыв арабского чародея африту, метавшему раскаленные шары лукавыми черными глазами. Кристиан был в бешенстве.

− Словен! − взревел он, увидев меня. Это было вовсе не похоже на его обычное утреннее поведение.

Я бросил умоляющий взгляд на Анико − может, хотя бы она имеет представление, что же тут происходит. Но девушка лишь едва заметно передернула хрупкими плечами: «Я тут ни при чем». 

− Что случилось? − пытаясь сохранить спокойствие, осведомился я.

− Что случилось? − передразнил Кристиан срывающимся от гнева голосом, скручивая в трубочку картонную папку, которая все это время была у него в руках. − Что случилось? А случилось, мой любезный, то, что в доме №16 по Улице Отваги зафиксирована еще одна смерть без видимых причин. Несанкционированная смерть. Белая Госпожа только что вызывала меня к себе. Она очень, очень недовольна результатами нашей работы!

Цахес высунулась из-за своего стола, чтобы наградить меня очередным уничижительным взглядом: «Это все твоя вина!».

− Если Белой Госпоже известно о смертях, почему бы ей самой не определить их причину?

− Может быть, потому, что это находится в нашем ведомстве?! − грозно вопросил мужчина, наступая на меня. Анико в замешательстве отошла в сторону, чтобы избежать незавидной участи песчинки между двух жерновов.

− Всеведущему и практически всесильному разуму проще разобраться с мистическими проявлениями, чем каким-то жалким людишкам… − Договорить не дала папка-скоросшиватель господина Андерсона, ударившая меня в грудь. Находящиеся в ней бумаги протестующе зашелестели. − Что это?

Глава Неспящих развел руками со снисходительным видом:

− То, с чего ты должен был начать расследование. Статистика смертей и отчеты патологоанатомов. Я запросил информацию после рассказа Сольвейг, когда стало ясно, что сам ты это сделать не догадаешься. Будь добр ознакомиться, − мужчина кивнул на папку.

Я открыл ее.

С первой страницы на меня пустыми, какими-то кукольными глазами таращилась обнаженная девушка, лежащая на секционном столе. Из-за блеклого голубоватого освещения она казалась черно-белой, как будто из нее разом вытянули не только жизнь, но и цвет. Подпись под фотографией сообщала, что это «Кальман Маргита, двадцать лет». Чуть ниже был закреплен диск − очевидно, оцифрованная диктофонная запись хирурга, проводившего вскрытие. Изучать прочее содержимое папки не было ни малейшего желания. Я захлопнул ее и попытался сменить тему:

− Я просил Сольвейг передать, что нашел предполагаемого виновника.

− Ты попросил Сольвейг, ах, как мило, − фыркнул господин Андерсон, ехидно осклабившись. − Заметь, Сольвейг отчиталась мне о твоих действиях, но разве это не входит в число твоих обязанностей?

− Вчера я не мог сделать отчет! − Лучше бы ему не знать, по какой причине.

− Допустим. Но ты можешь сделать его сегодня. У тебя есть доказательства вины Рихтера?

− Вы помните его имя? − изумился я.

Кристиан сжал виски пальцами, как будто испугавшись, что его голова разлетится на части от моей тупости.

− Естественно. Это же моя работа, не так ли? Я отношусь к этому серьезно, не то что… − он замолчал. Намек был очевиден, но, видимо, у начальника закончился запал, и он не намерен был продолжать выволочку.

− Я тоже отношусь к этому делу серьезно, − понизив тон, встрял я. − Но я не смог найти никаких улик. Рихтер очень странный и скрытный. Теперь я склонен думать, что это все-таки не он… Может быть, Меллеш Каталина?

Господин Андерсон повернулся к Анико:

− Ани, пожалуйста, сходи в отдел каталогов и попроси у них данные госпожи Меллеш. Займешься ей. − Кристиан пару секунд помолчал, соображая, после чего добавил. − И, будь так любезна, запроси досье на Рихтера, а то Словена эта идея посетит еще не скоро. − Девушка молча развернулась на каблуках и удалилась. Ее длинная, в пол, цветастая юбка шуршала и позвякивала нашитыми монетками при ходьбе. Скоро их мелодичный звон совсем стих.

−Эй, а я? Что делать мне?

Кристиан округлил глаза. Теперь они походили на огромные гагатовые запонки, поблескивающие на его манжетах.

− Разве у тебя мало работы? Продолжай наблюдать за немцем.

− Может, я лучше возьму Меллеш? − Очаровательная бабуська пустила меня в свой дом и даже пыталась угостить. С ней проще договориться, чем с Рихтером, особенно теперь, когда тот едва ли позволит мне присутствовать на его лекциях. Да и Анико однозначно понравилась бы ему значительно больше. Они могли бы побеседовать о культуре Древнего Востока и о философии эпохи Возрождения за чашечкой апельсинового ройбуша, слушая в пол-уха медитативную музыку. Я в красках представил, как Ани протягивает профессору дымящийся косяк в изящном мундштуке, а тот с благодарностью его принимает, привычно ухмыляясь половиной рта, затягивается и обводит помещение мутным взглядом.

− Ты вздумал торговаться? − начальник смерил меня строгим взглядом.

− У меня проблемы с Рихтером! − воскликнул я. С ним ведь действительно проблемы! Попробуйте думать о человеке двадцать четыре часа в сутки, и скоро осознаете, что сходите с ума. Особенно если этот человек напоминает средневековый замок вассала, окруженный рвом и высокой крепостной стеной − ни перелезть, ни подкопаться.

− И какие же? − испытывающе выгнул бровь Кристиан.

− Я ничего о нем не знаю! О нем невозможно… − я замолчал на секунду, чтобы перевести дыхание, и только сейчас понял, что все это время говорил на повышенных тонах. Волевым усилием заставив себя успокоиться, начал снова, ровным голосом − это должно было показаться Кристиану более убедительным, чем детские выкрики. − Послушайте. Я и без вашего досье знаю, что он не женат и никогда не состоял в браке, не имеет детей и работает на кафедре культурологии. Мне нужна информация по существу.

Кристиан поджал губы. Из-за его спины выглядывала презрительно кривящаяся Цахес в своих уродливых очках.

− Почему бы тебе не выведать ее у него самого?

Я закатил глаза. Интересно, как начальник себе это представляет? Я приглашаю Рихтера во французский ресторан, угощаю его вином Шато-Лафит и фрикасе из телячьих почек, а после, между делом, невинно интересуюсь: «Не расскажете о своих занятиях темными искусствами? Было бы интересно послушать».

− Возможно, потому, что он выставил меня с пары? Что мне теперь делать? − я почувствовал подступающее раздражение, едкое и удушливое. Оно накрыло меня горячей волной, заставляя скулы гореть от прилива крови. − Тащиться к нему и умолять о прощении? Разве это не бессмысленно?

Господин Андерсон снова начал хмуриться. Его лицо напоминало небо перед грозой: кустистые черные брови сходились, как тучи.

− Если это потребуется делу, ты пойдешь к нему и будешь вымаливать прощение, разрешение вылизать его туфли и все, что угодно. Советую начать решать проблему с Рихтером немедленно. В противном случае, он будет продолжать в том же духе, а ведь уже восьми человек нет в живых… И изучи папку хорошенько.

− Есть, сэр, - кисло отозвался я, покосившись на испещренные мелким шрифтом листы.

Почему все эти бумаги не могут дать ответ на такой простой вопрос − как втереться в доверие к этому гребаному немцу? Как, хотя бы, вернуться на ту же позицию, что и раньше, когда он не имел обо мне никакого представления? Я был отвратительно некомпетентен. Я все испортил.

Кристиан зашел в свой кабинет, но спустя пару секунд показался снова:

− И вот еще что. Сходите с Анико на похороны. Может, ей удастся что-то почувствовать…

Я покивал, мол, так и сделаем. Почему он сразу не отдал это дело моей подруге? Не вызывает ни малейшего сомнения, что она справится лучше меня. Кто угодно справится лучше меня, потому что у них есть все эти супер-сверх-способности, не стоит об этом забывать.

− Когда они?

− Послезавтра. Процедура погребения состоится в полдень на кладбище Сентлоричи.

− Хорошо, мы будем там. Я могу идти?

− Да. Иди. Можешь даже не приходить на утренние собрания, только реши проблему с Рихтером, − наставительно закончил Кристиан и вернулся в кабинет.

− Вот так-то, − зачем-то резюмировала Цахес.

Я лишь покачал головой и, спрятав папку под мышкой, зашагал по коридору.

Решить проблему с Рихтером. Как будто это так просто. Рихтер сам по себе проблема. Если он окажется невинно обвиненным, будет даже обидно. Из-за него столько возни…

В отделе каталогов и статистики всегда царила атмосфера непрерывного рабочего процесса. Ее нагнетала даже странная планировка отдела: десятки крохотных комнатушек ютились одна за другой, словно кабинки японского ресторана, отделенные друг от друга только стенами из рисовой бумаги. В комнатках стояли одинаковые компьютерные столы, за которыми корпели похожие, как братья-близнецы, работники − сутулые очкарики в клетчатых рубашках. Постоянно цокали под бегающими пальцами сенсорные клавиши, шуршали странные приборы, фиксирующие последние изменения мирового порядка.

Я заглянул в пару кабинетов, но не нашел искомого, и предпочел позвать:

− Ани?

− Я тут, − раздался громкий шепот из комнаты, располагавшейся с другой стороны коридора.

− А, − я сунулся туда, но в помещении было слишком тесно для троих человек. Откровенно говоря, внутрь втиснулись только моя голова и левая нога, тогда как всему остальному пришлось остаться в проходе.

Какой-то парень из отдела каталогов, нервно лохматя волосы одной рукой и катая мышку другой, что-то искал в недрах компьютерной памяти. Рядом с ним, на свободном от бумаг и техники пятачке стола восседала Анико. Для устойчивости она уперлась ногами в противоположную стену и зажала коленями огромную чашку с изображением мастера Йоды, наполненную, вероятно, чаем. Временами девушка бросала на коллегу сочувственные взгляды.

− Ты искал меня? − Ани с безмятежным видом отхлебнула из чашки.

− Как видишь, − буркнул я. − Кристиан просит нас сходить на похороны. Послезавтра.

− М-м-м.. − протянула девушка, и это могло значить все, что угодно. Лохматый парень отвлекся от компьютера и бросил на меня странный взгляд.

− Так ты пойдешь со мной? − я начал терять терпение. Нужно было обсудить с Анико план действий (ведь она теперь практически мой партнер по заданию, и у нее точно есть какой-то план, а у меня − только неуемное желание повеситься), а та явно предпочитала сидеть в помещении размером со спичечный коробок, пить какую-то бурду из чужой кружки и ничего не делать.

− Конечно, − согласилась наконец Ани после очередного глотка. − Тебе понадобится черный костюм.

− Сам знаю. А тебе − черное платье.

− У меня есть, − меланхолично отозвалась девушка и повернулась к парню-«каталогизатору». − Ну как, нашел?

Тот кивнул, нажал пару кнопок и праздно откинулся в кресле, заложив руки за голову.

− Вуаля!

Принтер ожил и с кряканьем начал печатать, выплевывая теплые листы в поддон. Анико потянулась за ними через весь стол, так, что ее грудь под прозрачным зеленоватым шелком оказалась прямо перед глазами парня. Тот немедленно начал краснеть неровными пятнами, словно от крапивницы. Я даже на долю секунды испугался, что у него будет гипертонический криз или что-то в этом духе из-за обильного прилива крови к голове. Девушка, в свою очередь, предпочла ничего не замечать:

− О, здорово. Спасибо огромное, Имре, ты лучший!

И она, звучно опустив чашку на стол, каким-то чудом протиснулась в коридор, вжав меня в дверной косяк. Имре выглядел одновременно перевозбужденным и очень несчастным.

− Пока, парень, − отсалютовал ему я, поспешив за Анико.

Та медленно брела, пытаясь разделить отпечатанные бумаги на две части: относящуюся к Меллеш и к Рихтеру.

− Ани?

− Что? − она с улыбкой покосилась на меня. − Не знаешь, где взять траурный костюм? Попроси у Эля, вдруг у него завалялся… 

Я уже открыл рот, чтобы начать тираду относительно Ленгеля и его дурацкого тряпья, и о том, что у меня, разумеется, найдутся среди знакомых и другие обладатели черных «троек», но вспомнил о последней истории с позаимствованной одеждой. Надо вернуть Эдварду джинсы и все прочее.

− Нет. Не знаю, что делать с Рихтером! Я в тупике.

− Разве Кристиан не сказал, что у него всего-то нужно попросить прощения? − Анико искренне недоумевала, в чем проблема. Ее широко распахнутые ореховые глаза смотрели на меня со смесью удивления и жалости.

Попросить прощения? Почему все так просто говорят об этом, словно это действительно что-то даст? Он простит меня и... что? Даст мне ключ от съемной квартиры, чтобы я провел там обыск? Или, того лучше, пропустит меня в свой дом и покажет, где именно хранятся древние инкунабулы и гримуары с закладками на местах описания ритуалов, которые он успел провести? Все эти люди уверены, что к Рихтеру так просто втереться в доверие.

Вокруг − одни идиоты.

− Представь себе, − я положил одну руку Ани на плечо, а другую распростер вдаль, словно пытался указать на неземные, одному мне видимые картины, − я прихожу к нему на лекцию, он говорит строго: «А, это снова ты, выметайся отсюда!». Или «Ты даже сюда не зачислен, какого черта?». Ну… как-то так. А потом я падаю перед ним на колени и хватаюсь за его штанину. И начинаю причитать: «Ну пожалуйста, поговорите со мной, пожалуйста!». Как думаешь, будет он со мной разговаривать?

Анико чуть повернула голову, чтобы видеть мое лицо. У нее была молочная, по-детски гладкая белая кожа с яркими шоколадными веснушками. Человек с такой кожей не может обладать настолько мудрыми глазами.

− Конечно. Если ты прекратишь вести себя, как полный кретин, он поговорит с тобой.

− Но…

− Но это произойдет, когда ты перестанешь искать способы подкрасться к нему со спины. Ты же всячески пытаешься избежать прямого столкновения, − девушка печально улыбнулась, как бы извиняясь.

− К нему и со спины подкрасться не так просто.

− Словен! Анико!

В конце коридора нарисовался порядком запыхавшийся Кристиан, который выглядел намного спокойнее, чем раньше. Он совершенно не умел долго злиться, а может, сложно выглядеть рассерженным, когда ты весь взъерошен, потому что гнался за своей целью через два отдела.

Мрачно глянув на меня, начальник сконфуженно продолжил:

− Из-за этих ЧП совсем забыл… Вот, − он протянул нам белые неподписанные конверты.

Зарплата!

− Спасибо, − хором ответили мы, забирая конверты.

Господин Андерсон засунул освободившуюся руку в карман пиджака и наставительно обратился к Анико:

− Проследи, чтобы _этот_ , − еще один подозрительный взгляд в мою сторону, − все не пропил. И удачи.

− Не пропью. До свидания, − я быстро спрятал конверт во внутренний карман куртки и обратился к Анико. − Ты не хочешь позавтракать?

Та лишь широко улыбнулась.

Мы наконец выбрались из тесных коридоров «Танатоса», залитых болезненным электрическим светом. Снаружи стояло очаровательное осеннее утро − непривычно прохладное, с плотным и прозрачным, как горный хрусталь, воздухом, который еще не успели испортить выхлопные газы машин. Солнце переливалось в витринах магазинов, водосточных трубах и осыпавшейся листве. Казалось, что весь мир блестел.

«Танатос» находился неподалеку от центра, в одном из старых кварталов со странной, запутанной системой домов. Тут все было рядом: всевозможные магазины, маленькие ресторанчики и бистро, бары… Мы выбрали для завтрака маленькое кафе в восточном стиле. В нем была приятная, солнечная атмосфера: золотисто-рыжие стены, кирпичная и терракотовая отделка, натуральный камень, со вкусом подобранные детали. Например, солнечный диск, стилизованный под искусство ацтеков, украшал южную стену, а рядом с выходом стояла глиняная урна, украшенная лепной ящерицей. Я любил заходить туда зимой, чтобы выпить чашку огненного чая с кусочками апельсина и коньяком, − окружающая обстановка наводила на мысли о летнем зное, песках, древних цивилизациях. Однако, сегодня был слишком приятный день, чтобы оставаться в четырех стенах, и мы остановились за одним из столиков снаружи, окруженных искусственной живой изгородью.

Пока Анико, задумчиво крутя один из дредов между пальцами, изучала меню, я гипнотизировал взглядом «камень солнца», который так же ошибочно называли ацтекским календарем.

− Слушай… Ацтеки же жили в Мексике? − тихо поинтересовался я у Ани.

Та отвлеклась от своего занятия, чтобы проследить направление моего взгляда.

− Кажется, они пришли в долину Мехико из Северной Америки. Сделай из этого выводы, − сообщила девушка после недолгих раздумий. − А что?

− Рихтер летом ездил в Мексику.

− Правда?

− Неужели Сольвейг вам не рассказала? − удивился я. Скандинавка обычно была очень точна и не упускала важные детали.

Анико рассеянно улыбнулась поверх книжки меню:

− Не помню. Честно сказать, я слушала ее не очень внимательно… Не думала, что Кристиан попросит помочь тебе.

− Его сильно взволновала новая смерть… − я подпер подбородок рукой.

Ярко-голубое небо с сияющим солнечным диском, яркая желтая листва, улыбчивые лица прохожих, наслаждающихся погожим днем… Как в этом мире кто-то может умереть?..

Впрочем, я немедленно вспомнил, как. Очень просто. Где угодно, когда угодно. В заснеженных горах или в сыром, пахнущем застоялой водой подвале, в больничном отделении или на автотрассе… И даже на солнечной улице в один из последних дней сентября. Смерть была совсем рядом, коварная, как вражеский шпион, и прекрасная, как избавление. И дурацкая, как… как… 

Меня привело в чувство легкое прикосновение прохладной ладони к моей руке. Анико испытывающе смотрела на меня.

− Кристиан думает, что ты недостаточно серьезно относишься к делу, но я прекрасно знаю, что это не так. Ты не даешь себе покоя.

Она была права. Даже если девушка не понимала умом, почему я так странно себя веду, она чувствовала мои переживания, буквально впитывая их из воздуха. У нее потрясающе развита интуиция.

− Я просто… Просто не знаю, с какой стороны подойти. Проще всего было бы сломать замки в квартирах Меллеш и Рихтера и просто провести там обыск. Но разве я недостаточно нарушал закон, чтобы опускаться до этого? Я не знаю, что делать.

− Тебе совсем не нужно проникать на частную территорию… У тебя уже есть зацепка.

− Какая? Мексика?

− Почему бы и нет. Он ездил туда со студентами, так?

− Боюсь, студенты были для прикрытия, − безрадостно отозвался я, забрав у Анико ту часть бумаг, что относилась к подозрительному немцу, и разложив ее на столе, словно пасьянс. На глаза попалась страница с паспортными и медицинскими данными, к несчастью, довольно скудными. Теперь я знал домашние адрес и телефон Рихтера, его группу крови и то, что мужчина страдал близорукостью в -1 диоптрию. Это, несомненно, сильно помогало делу. − Если он настолько скрытен, то не стал бы приглашать своих учеников участвовать в кровавых ритуалах. У ацтеков же были кровавые ритуалы?

К нашему столу подобралась официантка. Судя по странному выражению лица, она слышала мою последнюю фразу и явно чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. Анико сделала заказ, а я был настолько занят своими мозговыми выкладками, что просто попросил то же самое. Когда официантка ушла, моя коллега снова обратилась ко мне:

− Да, у ацтеков были кровавые ритуалы, но их проводили либо над пленными, либо над теми, кто сам того пожелал. Это так, к слову… Что касается Рихтера, из всего, что я о нем слышала, могу постановить: он не из тех людей, что согласились бы куда-то ехать в качестве руководителя группы студентов. Только в гордом одиночестве.

− Я бы сказал, студенты не согласились куда-то поехать с ним в качестве руководителя, − не подумав, буркнул я, за что тут же схлопотал очередной обвиняющий взгляд Анико.

Как ни странно, сейчас она вся являла собой воплощенную Справедливость, и даже ее сережки с павлиньими перьями, казалось, осуждали меня за скоропостижные выводы:

− Скажи, ты видел его где-то за пределами университетских стен?

Я растерялся:

− Нет. А должен?

Девушка закатила глаза.

− Ты берешься обвинять человека… ну ладно, если не в использовании черной магии, то в отвратительном характере, унылой жизни и прочем. Разве ты не должен хотя бы быть знаком с ним лично, чтобы делать такие заявления?

− Так что, мне подойти к нему и начать с места в карьер: «Давайте начнем все сначала. Может пообщаемся?».

− Ну… Ты мог бы пригласить его куда-то. И поговорить с ним о том, что ему интересно, − заявления Анико звучали как выдержки из пособия «Как влюбить в себя мужчину за десять шагов». Это не могло не напрягать.

− О философии Древнего Китая? О русской поэзии Серебряного Века? Предложи хотя бы одну тему для нашей предполагаемой беседы, − потребовал я, в пылу дискуссии треснув ладонью по столу. Посуда, которую расторопная официантка принесла пару минут назад, отозвалась пронзительным звоном.

Девушка посмотрела с укоризной, пододвигая к себе одну из чашек − от греха подальше.

− Ты только что сам назвал две. Словен, ты очень умный… − она снова потянулась, чтобы погладить меня по ладони, но я вовремя сориентировался и убрал руки под стол. − Ты… Ты себя недооцениваешь, когда говоришь, что профессор наотрез откажется с тобой общаться.

− Это ты недооцениваешь его, − я, как утопающий за соломинку, схватился за чашку. Ее наполнял какой-то странный чай со специями и молоком. На вкус похоже на имбирный пряник… если бы, конечно, тот можно было пить, − как и все остальные. Вы его не знаете, а я − знаю.

− Поверь, ты тоже его не знаешь, − Анико снова превратилась в саму безмятежность. Она пила странный молочный чай из огромной чашки, щурилась от солнца и, казалось, ничто не могло нарушить ее внутреннюю идиллию.

Я пожал плечами, снова возвращаясь к досье Рихтера. О, он родился 13 ноября, у него день рождения через полтора месяца. Необычайно полезная информация, интересно лишь, за что ребятам из отдела каталогов платят деньги.

− Скажи, люди какого знака родились тринадцатого ноября?

− Скорпиона, − не моргнув глазом, ответила Ани, и тут же заинтересовалась. − Профессор − Скорпион, да? Теперь понятно, почему ты так о нем отзываешься. Скорпионы довольно… тяжелые в общении.

Я передернул плечами, с усилием пропустив комментарий в стиле «Тяжелый в общении − это я, а он…», и вновь углубился в досье. Группа крови: I. Резус-фактор: отрицательный.

Зачем мне знать это?

Ани, которой из-за наступившего молчания стало скучно, подняла один из листов со стола и пробежала по нему глазами, после чего печально заметила:

− А у него мама умерла.

− Ну естественно… Ему-то самому сколько лет, не удивительно, что его мама…

− Ему тридцать два, он еще молодой, − внезапно выступила в защиту Рихтера девушка. − Мог бы и посчитать…

− Мне лень, − честно признался я. И тут меня осенило. − Слушай! Слушай-слушай-слушай!

− Что? Ты наконец придумал хитрый план?

Я радостно закивал.

− Конечно. Воспользуюсь твоим советом. Поговорю с археологами… 

− Это будет сложно, − Анико не разделяла моего бурного энтузиазма. − Как ты теперь узнаешь, кто был в его группе? Воспользуешься теми же «невероятно точными методами», что и раньше?

− Если я еще раз ввалюсь на его занятие без приглашения и устрою там вертеп, он меня придушит собственными руками, − пожаловался я и отхлебнул чай. Странный молочный напиток успел остыть за время беседы и был уже не таким вкусным.

Девушка выглядела так, будто собиралась биться головой об столешницу.

− Ты никого не слушаешь, кроме себя, да? − разочарованно пробормотала она, заметила крошки на раскиданных по столу листах и принялась их смахивать с нарочитым усердием. − Знаешь ли, это ужасно удручает.

− Ты снова хотела заставить меня просить прощения? − хмуро осведомился я и остановил шмыгающую поблизости официантку с просьбой поменять чай. Хотелось горячего… и еды. Каких-нибудь горячих бутербродов, или просто мяса. Жареной курицы.

Девушка ответила, что курицы нет, и неплохо бы для начала ознакомиться с ассортиментом в меню, после чего ушла за очередной порцией молочного чая. Я вяло перелистал книжицу с заламинированными страницами. Пунш «Плантаторский». Панна Котта. Господи, это же десерт-кафе, какая тут еда, ко всем чертям.

Анико сидела со своим любимым выражением лица: «Ты такой милый, но только что страшно меня разочаровал». Ее огромные ореховые глаза и поникшие уголки губ могли заставить расплакаться даже самого черствого человека. Жаль, что я знал этот фокус как свои пять пальцев.

− Кто я такая, чтобы заставить тебя что-то делать?

− Ты? – Мне вдруг стало очень весело. В «Танатосе» все, начиная Кристианом и заканчивая уборщицей, работающей на полставки, учат меня жить, и никого это обстоятельство не смущает. Однако, стоит лишь указать на то, что все эти люди лезут не в свое дело, как они начинают драматично взмахивать руками и ахать: «Кто посягает на твою личную жизнь? Мы? Да ни в жисть…». − Ты моя коллега и хороший боевой товарищ, а мной пытаются руководить и люди с меньшим списком заслуг.

Анико замотала головой, отчего ее серьги-подвески с яркими перьями принялись вытанцовывать нечто вокруг ее лица.

− Пытаются тобой руководить? Это просто смешно. Управлять тобой − все равно, что пытаться контролировать погоду и призывать дождь в засуху.

− Древние люди только этим и занимались. А ты меняешь тему.

− Ладно. Хорошо, − девушка вдруг преисполнилась суровой решимости. Даже распрямила спину, усевшись так прямо, словно только что проглотила жердь. − Начнем с самого начала. Да, я полагаю, проще всего было бы, если бы ты поговорил с Рихтером, объяснил ему ситуацию… не знаю… пригласил его куда-то?

Я вспомнил недавнюю фантазию на тему посещения французского ресторана и едва сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Но в этот раз воображение не ограничилось банальными разговорами за столом: я, известный эротический шпион, эдакая мужская версия Маты Хари, галантно подливаю Шато-Лафит профессору, лицо которого принимает свое обычное странное выражение – наполовину ухмыляется, наполовину хмурится, − после подвигаю стул ближе к нему и кладу ему руку на бедро, а тот в шоке опрокидывает на себя бокал с вином и орет на весь зал что-то о домогательствах, конституции и проклятых содомитах. Ресторанная публика взбудоражена: дамы бледнеют, их спутники вскакивают со своих мест и идут разбираться. Призванная Рихтером охрана вышвыривает меня из сего богоугодного заведения. Все, финита ля комедия.

− Объяснить ситуацию… − фыркая, чтобы скрыть смех над своими безумными фантазиями, повторил я. − Это будет забавно. «Я полагаю, вы виновны в убийстве восьми человек. Не желаете это обсудить?».

Анико тоже захихикала, но тут же одернула себя, вероятно, решив, что на самом деле это не смешно. Официантка, принесшая поднос со свежим чаем, окинула нас подозрительным взглядом, явно размышляя, не пора ли вызывать скорую психиатрическую помощь. Скорее всего, она снова уловила краем уха слова про убийства.

− Ты мог бы прийти к нему… с подарком. Придумать симпатичную легенду. Скажи, что увлекаешься… Чем там?

− Феноменологией.

− Да, ей. 

− Он вряд ли на это купится… 

Девушка в порыве мозгового шторма снова начала крутить дреды и наматывать их на пальцы.

− Тогда… Польсти его профессионализму. Он много знает, пишет научные работы… Покажи свои осведомленность и начитанность.

− Я честно прочел полторы страницы его опуса, − меня против воли скривило. Я попробовал вспомнить содержание автореферата диссертации, но оно продолжало мертвым грузом лежать где-то на дне памяти, словно поросший мхом валун. − Это… Это… Может, ты прочитаешь и перескажешь основные мысли?..

− Э. Нет, благодарю.

Мы немного помолчали. Я болтал чай в кружке. Есть все еще хотелось, но не так, как раньше, − теплая жидкость давала ощущение наполненности желудка и притупляла чувство голода. И все же, сейчас бы жареной курицы…

Я тут же успокоил себя: теперь, когда выдали зарплату, ее можно купить. И, пожалуй, даже нужно. Такую горячую, зажаренную на гриле. От бумажного пакета с ней будет исходить тепло и неподражаемый аромат специй. Или, в конце концов, можно купить обычную курицу и запечь ее… Люди как-то это делают, порой даже вполне съедобно. И вообще, неплохо бы наконец наполнить холодильник. Последнее время я почти не бываю дома, вернее, в своей комнате, а когда возвращаюсь туда, едва нахожу силы раздеться и умыться. Потом просыпаюсь совсем не отдохнувшим и снова отправляюсь на баррикады. И все повторяется раз за разом.

Надо составить список дел. Под номером один будет «купить жратву», а под номером два − «вымыть полы». Где-то ближе к середине списка точно числится «вернуть эдвардову одежду» и «занять траурный костюм». И в самом конце, резкой минорной нотой − «купить Рихтеру подарок». Бред как он есть.  
Что может послужить ему подарком?

Почему-то первым, что пришло в голову, оказался галстук. Да, на Рихтере был галстук в тот день. Ну конечно, он же одевается в деловом стиле и все такое… Но являться с челобитной, волоча с собой галстук в качестве подношения − просто нелепо. Даже если эта тощая и длинная, словно дохлая змея, полоска шелка будет стоить целое состояние, вполне возможно, Рихтер просто повесит меня на ней или придушит, используя ее как удавку.

Тут я поймал себя на мысли, что в моем сознании несчастный подозреваемый в множественных убийствах оброс добрым десятком новых мифов, и образ его в конец демонизировался. Но такой страшный маньяк и садист он только в моей голове (и, пожалуй, пустых головах учеников), а на деле Рихтер − обычный человек. Обычный нудный педант в галстуке. Никакой дьявольщины, пока не доказано обратное.

− И что ему подарить? − я с некоторым усилием отвлекся от своих размышлений.

− Сигары − если он курит. Или хорошее спиртное. Оно подойдет в любом случае. Сегодня даже непьющие держат дома мини-бар на случай внезапных гостей.

− Не знаю, курит ли он… − в досье, как назло, ничего подобного указано не было. Его составители − просто бесполезные куски мяса. − А вот дорогая бутылка всегда в тему, по-моему. Виски?

− У тебя денег не хватит на хороший виски, − приуныла Анико. − Возьми что-то попроще. В чем разбираешься.

Я невесело хохотнул.

− Ты, верно, забыла, с кем сидишь за одним столом. Кристиан думает, что я алкаш и конченый человек. С такими проблематично обсуждать качество алкоголя.

− Ну… Ты много пьешь, так что должен в этом хоть немного разбираться. Наверно.

− А я не разбираюсь. Зато знаю тех, кто разбирается… − Эдварда, например. Или Сольвейг. Этот белокурый борец за трезвость временами пьет, как верблюд. И, разумеется, речь идет не о воде.

− Может, мне сопроводить тебя в магазин? − зачем-то предложила Анико. Наверно, от доброты душевной.  
Я оценивающе оглядел ее. «Хорошо, я позову тебя, как решу приобрести курительный опиум».

− Нет, спасибо. Попрошу помочь друга, он вроде как считает себя специалистом в дорогих напитках.  
Во всяком случае, у Эдварда был богатый отец, респектабельный мужчина, любящий комфорт и сигары Cohiba. Вряд ли он перед раскуркой макал их кончик в апельсиновый сок. Я попытался мысленно смоделировать предстоящий вечерний диалог с другом (и, вероятно, его родителем, если мы с Эдвардом зайдем в своих изысканиях в тупик). Господин Добош, еще более сухощавый и жилистый, чем его сын, будет гладить себя по подбородку и задумчиво хмуриться: «Вино, говоришь? Для подарка?». «Одному мужчине. Вы с ним не знакомы… да и я, впрочем, тоже. Вот, хочу щедрым подношением польстить его профессионализму… и еще чему-нибудь», − отвечу я, потому что это звучит приличнее чем «Хочу подкупить мерзкого мудака». Господин Добош сведет густые брови в одну толстую, черную как вороново крыло линию, и изречет: «Сын… прекращай-ка ты общаться с этим извращенцем». Хотя, возможно, все и обойдется. Отец Эдварда знал меня с тех пор, как мы с его сыном бегали в коротких штанах, играли в футбол на школьной площадке и лазали с чумазыми физиономиями по заброшенным бытовкам, оставленным рабочими после окончания строительства. Тогда он еще здорово надавал нам по ушам за последнее и сказал, что глупые маленькие мальчики быстро превращаются в мертвых. Ему стоило бы повторить мне эту сакраментальную фразу спустя десять лет, но судьба распорядилась иначе. И тем не менее, господин Добош еще в те далекие времена был прекрасно осведомлен, что я странный молодой человек, который вечно лезет на рожон.

Между делом, я допил чай и принялся сгребать со стола раскиданные бумаги. Анико пододвинула те листы, что лежали ближе к ней.

− Уже уходишь?

− Долг зовет, − улыбнулся я, доставая из конверта деньги. Платить столько за чай − сплошное расточительство, но ждать счет не хотелось. Тем более, девушка, кажется, собиралась посидеть тут еще немного.

− Удачи с Рихтером, − незамедлительно отозвалась Анико. − Сила с тобой.

− Удачи с Меллеш.

На языке так и вертелось «Увидимся на похоронах», но я заставил себя промолчать. Это бы прозвучало слишком пессимистично.  



	7. Глава 6

  
Время неумолимо приближалось к полудню. Я начинал нервничать.

Вернее, самые первые зачатки неуверенности в том, что предполагаемый ход имеет хоть какой-то практический смысл, появились еще вечером. Да что там! Я всегда подозревал, что эта идиотская затея ничем хорошим не кончится, не стоит и пробовать. Это для любителей вести переговоры с террористами, убалтывать, ловить на слове и дурить голову легко и непринужденно. Если у меня что-то такое и получалось, то только от природной удачливости и с существами, чей интеллект неумолимо стремится к нулю. Когда мы с Эдвардом отправились в бутик алкоголя, меня в очередной раз скрутило от желания выложить ему свою идиотскую историю с целью получить если не совет, то хотя бы немного здорового человеческого сочувствия. Друг, в свою очередь, поделится жизненным наблюдением, что все люди − сволочные сволочи, и перед каждым, стоящим в корпоративной пищевой цепи выше тебя, нужно унижаться и кивать головой, пока он на утренней планерке будничным тоном рассказывает, что ты тупой недоносок, которому лучше было бы вообще не рождаться. Подобный разговор не мог закончиться ничем, кроме попойки, зато всем бы стало легче. На один вечер.

В пресловутом бутике мы сошлись в ожесточенном споре «Национальный производитель против импорта»:

− Предлагаешь взять токайское вино и успокоиться? Ты что, смеешься? О виноградниках Франции знает даже младенец-имбецил, а о наших…

− Конечно, поддержи лягушатников, увеличь им ВНД.

− Они-то всяко лучше продукта долины Напы!

Затем последовал спор «Спиртовые настои против продуктов брожения»:

− Вина пьют даже те, кому алкоголь запрещен по медицинским соображениям. Вино можно разбавить водой в стиле древних эллинов и употреблять за ужином. А еще есть прекрасный немецкий напиток шорле…

− Если он не примет мой скромный подарок, выпью эту бутылку сам. Думаешь, мне есть дело до медицинских соображений? Возьмем-ка виски!

Мы могли ругаться до бесконечности, стоя перед длинными рядами винных полок и стеклянных стеллажей в мрачном полуподвальном помещении.

− Нет, если ты хочешь купить водку − пожалуйста, но какого черта было звать меня? − оскорбленно прошипел Эдвард, решивший, что его советы, как обычно, игнорируют.

− Представляю вашему вниманию водку Kauffman 2005 года в подарочной упаковке, − важно проговорил сомелье, немного похожий на упитанную слегка удивленную жабу в шейном платке. − Мягкий напиток с легким привкусом мяты. Цена…

После оглашения стоимости литровой бутылки горячительного всем моментально стало ясно, что водке Kauffman урожая 2005 года придется подождать другого покупателя, который и оценит по достоинству ее мятное послевкусие. Продавец, тут же вычеркнувший нас из списка прибыльных покупателей, скорбно умолк в углу. Эдвард вроде бы даже вздохнул с облегчением − его этот персонаж отчего-то напрягал.

− Тебе что больше нравится, виски или коньяк? − в отчаянии спросил я у него.

Черт возьми, а ведь правда, может следовало ограничиться токайским красным брютом и возрадоваться? Вручить бутыль с громогласным: «Вот вам, как гостю страны, причаститесь!»… А потом еще выяснится, что род Рихтеров живет в этих землях со времен Австро-Венгрии.

− Виски, мужик он или не мужик, − весомо сказал Эдвард, который в наш последний заплыв по волнам виски безбожно разбавлял «главный мужской напиток» яблочным соком и после пяти стаканов этого морсика отрубился на кухонном диване.

− Ну виски так виски, − мне уже было по большому счету все равно.

Когда мы покидали бутик в компании бутылки бурбона Вудфорд Резерв, я размышлял, что должен чувствовать хоть какой-то намек на успокоение. Один пункт плана выполнен − приобретено ритуальное подношение по случаю перемирия. Другое дело, что плана, как такового, не было.

Этой ночью мне снова плохо спалось: сон был неглубоким и постоянно прерывался, когда я начинал переворачиваться на другой бок. Матрас почему-то казался жестким, простыни − отсыревшими и холодными. Потом левую ногу свело судорогой, а правая лопатка зачесалась. Я твердо знал − если ее почесать, немедленно зачешется что-то другое, поэтому упорно игнорировал неприятные ощущения, пытаясь перевести поток мыслей в другое русло. Почему-то в голову пришли только люди, умершие, один за другим, в проклятом доме №16. Я представлял себе их широко распахнутые глаза, похожие на комки студенистой массы, раззявленные в немом крике рты, иссушенные, пожелтевшие лица… Минувшим вечером патологоанатом сделал вскрытие очередного покойного, возможно, девушки, такой же юной, как усопшая Кальман Маргита. Сейчас она, должно быть, мирно лежит с биркой на большом пальце ноги в холодильной камере. Уставший мозг, который никак не мог успокоиться и сбавить обороты, тут же принялся додумывать детали: Y-образный секционный разрез на груди, беззащитная обнаженность окоченевшего тела, вызывающая тошноту, глубокие синие тени на скулах и во ввалившихся глазницах… Я видел ее лицо, застывшее в паре сантиметров от моего, с неестественной, восковой кожей и разметавшимися темными волосами, похожими на тонкие стебли водорослей. Внезапно ее глаза распахнулись − абсолютно слепые, с помутневшими роговицами. Я судорожно вздохнул от неожиданности и проснулся. Сердце стучало как сумасшедшее, а на груди выступила горячая испарина, словно при бронхите. Решив, что в таком состоянии невозможно вернуться ко сну, я обложился бумагами, полученными в «Танатосе». Вот семь жертв. Все умерли с интервалом в сутки или двое. Я перечитал заключения патологоанатомов, стараясь не смотреть на приложенные фотографии. Тела на них не были обезображены, но и приятного в них мало. Специалисты как один заключали, что люди умерли во сне от внезапной остановки сердца (вероятно, по причине уменьшения коронарного кровотока из-за существенного снижения артериального давления). И это было весьма, весьма странно. Конечно, в состоянии покоя и сна давление падает… но не настолько, чтобы кровь просто перестала течь! Кстати… Я, хлопнув себя по голове, снова перебрал все бумаги. Да. Именно так. Они все умерли ночью. В разное время в промежуток с 22.00 до 04.00. Мне хотелось удавиться: настолько броскую закономерность можно было заметить и раньше. Однако, какая банальщина − ночные смерти. И причина банальна. Каждый год от 15 до 30% населения умирают от внезапной остановки сердца различного генеза. Ночь и ранние утренние часы − самое опасное время для людей с ишемической болезнью. Но к этой группе населения обычно относятся люди среднего возраста и пожилые, а половина тех, кто умер в своей кровати в доме на улице Отваги, − молодые. Среди них есть даже мальчик-подросток четырнадцати лет. Я покачал головой и, не в силах больше изучать результаты вскрытия, взялся за досье на Рихтера.

Если использовать для расследования дела принцип бритвы Оккама, следует отмести все неизвестные как не имеющие отношения к делу. То есть, если в числе основных подозреваемых у нас Меллеш как владелец квартиры, где фиксируются вспышки энергии, и Рихтер, как ее арендатор, то больше никто не может оказаться виновным. Следующим ходом будем отметать наименее вероятное. Люди умирают ночью, следовательно, ночью происходит что-то такое, что вызывает у них внезапную остановку сердца. Чем занимаются ночью подозреваемые? О Меллеш практически ничего не известно кроме того, что в квартире она появляется только раз в неделю − в воскресенье. Но, опять-таки, это всего лишь ее слова, она могла солгать и спокойно приходить туда, зная, что Рихтера там не будет. Но − маловероятно. Слишком надуманно. Так что же может делать женщина ее возраста по ночам? Вариант один − спать. Вариант два − вышивать идиотские подушки с кошками, вязать пледы и заниматься прочим рукоделием. Остальные на время отметаем как неочевидные.

Теперь Рихтер. Он преподаватель, так что днем занят на своей кафедре. Чем может заниматься мужчина «немного-за-тридцать» ночью? Вариант один − спать. Он много работает, раз уж все поголовно считают его чокнутым трудоголиком, а значит, сильно устает. Вариант два − работать. Опять же, по причине трудоголизма. Ему нужно время для написания монографий, а ночь длинная. Вариант три − развлекаться в компании женщины. Придется временно вычеркнуть как неподходящее. Со слов третьих лиц, он абсолютно асексуален, но информация не проверена. Вариант четыре…

Моя фантазия истощилась. Я сходил на кухню за чаем и вернулся к своим мысленным выкладкам. Чем бы он мог заниматься? Я попытался представить Рихтера пьяным в ноль в одном из тех баров, откуда меня приходилось увозить на такси, и фыркнул. Нет, не похоже, что это для него. Стрип-клуб. Девушка топлесс в красных гипюровых шортиках, куда немец запихивает смятую сотню форинтов и шепчет: «Трахаться и быть − одно и то же(1). Пойдем в приватную кабинку, детка…». Я поморщился. Не удивительно, что у меня проблемы с сексом. Целую ночь думать то о трупах, то о практически нереальных амурных похождениях одного неприятного мужика. Даже в фантазии про французский ресторан он мне больше нравился.

Но, если вернуться к делу, куда вероятней какие-то подозрительные ночные манипуляции мужчины, нежели ветхой старушки. Рихтер может появиться в съемной квартире в любое время, когда ни пожелает, так почему бы не ночью? А следов после его визитов не остается потому, что практически сразу после совершения действий он уходит. Все это происходит, когда все уже спят, вот жильцы дома его и не замечают.

С другой стороны, Рихтер занимается наукой. Можно сказать, даже «наукой наук» − философией. Насколько велика вероятность того, что человек, привыкший обосновывать явления с научной точки зрения, воспользуется в собственных целях магией, для которой, помимо приблизительного представления о ритуале и всепоглощающего желания, нужна огромная вера в ее реальность? Я не мог дать даже приблизительного ответа. Гребаный немец не похож ни на практикующего оккультиста, ни на того, кто позволил бы себе поверить в «шизотерию». Блин, даже я в нее не верил, пока не узрел истину собственными глазами в один не самый счастливый день.

Дополнительные сведения о нем могли бы дать любые третьи лица, но, видимо, их количество было ограничено, и они просто закончились. Досье сообщало, что отец Эриха, Рихтер-старший, еще жив, но где и как его искать, я не представлял. Последними, кого можно с натяжкой отнести к «третьим лицам», оставались археологи … Я чувствовал, что просто пытаюсь отсрочить неизбежное. Пришло время разговаривать с Рихтером напрямую.

Окончательно осознав всю безвыходность своего положения, я снова улегся на матрас, завернулся в одеяло, словно в кокон, приготовился спать… И невовремя вспомнил, что все еще не знаю, с чего начать покаянную речь. Почему-то вспомнилась безымянная девица из «Оранж Мэлон». Ее жуткий смех и отвратительные заявления в адрес собственного профессора. Учителей нужно уважать, насколько бы они не были занудными и как бы предвзято не судили. В конечном счете, именно они, прилагая невероятные усилия, заталкивают информацию в пустые черепные коробки сопротивляющихся студентов… Та девица вела себя ужасно некрасиво. Да все эти бессмысленные неблагодарные детки ведут себя некрасиво. Им бы пора взрослеть, а они развлекаются, как в школе: бросаются записками, срывают занятия, соблазняют учителя на спор… 

Я распахнул глаза. За окном занимался рассвет.

Блядь, я же ничем не лучше нее. Думаю, что имею право относиться к человеку с предубеждением только потому, что он, предположительно, убил восемь человек. Нет, не так. Виноват в смерти восьми человек. А может и нет. Это не доказано. Мне отчего-то стало очень стыдно. «Превосходно, − с удовлетворением отметил едкий внутренний голос. − Теперь ты сможешь каяться перед профессором в придуманных грехах с подлинным пафосом».

Придуманные грехи уже ждали, заботливо заготовленные. Ключевое слово − «на спор». У Войта Словена пожизненно все на спор, что уж тут…

Рихтера это точно заденет, с его-то отношением к работе. Хотя ход − отвратительно детский. Жаль, ничего лучше не идет в голову.

За стеной прозвенел будильник, и Ференц начал шаркать ногами. Хотелось выйти и наорать на него, но это бы неминуемо вылилось в разбирательство по поводу арендной платы. После покупки виски, который, судя по цене, дистиллировали из золота, мне снова нечем было расплачиваться, так что лучше было затаиться на дне. Когда Ференц закончил утреннее омовение (обострившийся после бессонной ночи слух уловил за шелестом воды его жуткое гнусавое пение. Господь Всемогущий, этим воем можно с успехом пытать заключенных) и отгремел свое посудой в мойке, я наконец смог расслабиться и задремал на пару часов. Меня подняла на ноги иерихонская труба будильника. Он звонил уже, наверное, десятый раз. Я снова опаздывал, снова не выспался и злился на весь мир, поэтому совершенно забыл, что собирался одеться поприличней и постараться произвести приятное впечатление. Ну, не самое отталкивающее. Когда в глазах режет так, будто туда насыпали толченого стекла, а в голове вакуум, все как-то разом теряет значение.

«Уже хорошо, − оправдывался я перед своим отражением в окне электропоезда. Отражение было мрачно и прятало красные кроличьи глаза за солнечными очками. Я, в общем-то, его понимал. − Так вот, бутылку не забыл − уже хорошо». Бутылка, спрятанная в фирменный пакет из желтой бумаги, приятно холодила бок.

Я приехал в гребаный Социально-гуманитарный университет к полудню в надежде, что, если у профессора не закончится смена, то хотя бы будет обеденный перерыв. Не вручать же ему нечто, подозрительно похожее на взятку, перед полной аудиторией сопляков?..

Перерыв начался несколько минут назад, потому что по коридорам толпами маршировали студенты. Я сунулся в преподавательскую, но там немца не оказалось. И неприятной парочки, распивавшей кофе в прошлый раз, не было. Правда, новые, совершенно незнакомые люди, занимавшие кабинет сейчас, тоже пили кофе и что-то громогласно обсуждали, затихнув на полуслове, стоило мне лишь материализоваться в дверях.

− Да-да? − проглотив смешок, поинтересовалась молодая женщина приятной наружности.

− Не подскажете, где я могу найти профессора Рихтера?

Я приготовился услышать о том, что сегодня у него нет пар, он заболел или срочно эмигрировал в Новую Зеландию. Женщина, губы у которой подергивались так, словно она пыталась серьезно говорить о смешном, ответила, что тот, вероятно, заперся в 326 аудитории. Я поблагодарил ее и отправился, куда указали.

Аудитория, к великой радости, оказалась открыта. И в ней не было ни души. Солнечный свет полосами ложился на ряды пустых столов.

− Какая прелесть, − пробормотал я себе под нос, не зная, что делать дальше − материться, бить ритуальное подношение об парту или вздыхать с облегчением. Стоило лишь болезненному напряжению, скопившемуся за последние сутки, исчезнуть, как слух уловил странный шорох откуда-то сбоку. Тут-то я и узрел дверь в лаборантскую.

Дверь была прикрыта.

Хотя, в общем-то, еще не поздно уйти.

«Вот трус, − мысленно простонал я, решительно шагая к двери. − Это же так просто…»

Лаборантская оказалась ужасно захламленной комнатой, забитой шкафами с какими-то археологическими экспонатами и коробками. В глубине этого странного темного помещения стоял стол, за которым и восседал Рихтер. Рядом с ним возвышалась приличная гора макулатуры − вероятно, студенческих работ. Мужчина, подперев подбородок рукой, читал их с выражением тоскливой обреченности на лице. Впрочем, услышав шаги, он тут же вскинул голову и уставился на меня.

Пора бы начать диалог.

− Здравствуйте.

Немец молчал. Только убрал руку от лица.

− Я тут… вот, − мысли закончились, а переходить к торжественной раздаче слонов было еще рано.

− Ага, − вдруг откликнулся он тоном, который можно было принять за веселый, если бы Рихтер не выглядел мрачным, как Его Преподобие архидьякон Жоасский Клод Фролло. − Вы тут вот. Рад за вас, − и зачем-то поднялся со своего места. Вероятно, в знак приветствия.

Или чтобы схватить меня за шкирку и выволочь из кабинета − у профессора был угрожающий вид, и над его головой едва ли не собирались грозовые тучи. Сейчас, когда он перестал прятаться в тени шкафов, на его лице можно было лицезреть все признаки переутомления: заострившиеся черты, бледная кожа, на виске видны проступившие сосуды. Напротив меня стоял очень, очень усталый человек и смотрел со смесью интереса и раздражения. Я заставил себя посмотреть ему в глаза со спокойным достоинством, но быстро проиграл войну взглядов и уставился на белый воротник, торчащий из горловины рихтеровского джемпера.

Между тем, видимо, и немцу было не по себе от моего идиотского поведения − его кадык дернулся вверх-вниз, как бывает от непроизвольного сглатывания.

Нервничает.

− Вы пришли проинспектировать чистоту моего воротника? − наконец прервал тягостное молчание профессор.

Да уж, неловко вышло.

− Нет. Вообще-то, меня зовут Войт Словен.

− Не сказал бы, что очень приятно, − скривил губы мужчина. − Почему же вы не представились в тот день, когда имели наглость явиться в середине лекции и устроить балаган?

− Не хотел вас перебивать, − мне тут же захотелось хлестнуть себе ладонью по губам. Кретин. Не мог вовремя заткнуться.

− А, ну да, − Рихтер поджал губы, изображая понимающую улыбку. Как бы странно это ни выглядело, двигался только его рот, в то время как верхняя часть лица застыла посмертной маской.

Внезапно я решил, что лицо мужчины так странно выглядит, потому что он очень хочет спать. Недостаток сна иногда давал такой эффект: мышцы сковывает, из-за чего сложно использовать мимику во время разговора.

− Так вот, − я попытался подобрать подходящие слова, жестикулируя свободной рукой. − Я пришел извиниться.

− За что? − Рихтер всем своим видом воплощал недоумение. Очень усталое, измученное недоумение. Он оперся о стол руками и ссутулил плечи. − За то, что вы пришли на предмет, которым не должны заниматься?

− Э?

− Вы не учитесь на факультете культурологии.

Браво, профессор, я готов аплодировать стоя.

− Нет.

− И за что вам извиняться? − определенно, Рихтер очень хотел, чтобы я ушел как можно быстрее. Его взгляд даже можно было бы счесть угрожающим… если бы мужчина не был выжат как лимон.

− Я… не очень люблю поступать отвратительно, − отлично, а главное, как убедительно. Даже у двухлетнего ребенка языковые навыки более развиты. − И я не хотел вас обижать.

Рихтер сел обратно.

− Я не обиделся, не будьте ребенком. Вы свободны. Идите на свои пары.

− Я тут вообще не учусь, − прошипел я. Знал же, что будет непросто, что нужно запастись ангельским терпением. Рихтер вроде бы не делал ничего особенного, но я уже был на взводе и хотел выплеснуть раздражение любым доступным способом − поорав, демонстративно разбив бутылку и хлопнув дверью. Определенно, у немца тщательно выработанная и безотказно работающая тактика, как доводить людей: он просто делал вид, что ему все равно. − Знаете что? Я, к черту, все же скажу то, что собирался.

Рихтер вернул левую руку на исходную позицию, под щеку, а правой сделал жест, который можно было растолковать как разрешение продолжать.

Да я просто польщен, Ваше Преподобие.

− Я имел несчастье поспорить с студентами, что смогу просидеть одну вашу пару… И, черт возьми, проиграл, потому что вы меня выставили.

В этот момент Рихтер сделал нечто весьма странное − он улыбнулся. Едва ли это была улыбка радости, улыбка «Это был реально хороший прикол» или что-то в этом роде. Но он не ухмылялся сардонически, не кривил рот, и полоска белоснежных зубов между его бледными, но жестко очерченными губами сбивала меня с толку.

− Им никогда не надоест, а? − весело спросил мужчина, хмыкнул и закрыл рот ладонью. Зашелся в беззвучном смехе. − Никакой оригинальности, сплошь тривиальность и пошлость.

− Простите?

− О, это повторяется из года в год. Ваше пари, можно сказать, отличается очаровательной невинностью. Прямо как в воскресной школе, мать вашу.

У меня, похоже, округлились глаза. Немец, заметив это, удовлетворенно фыркнул:

− Вы так впечатлились тем, что ваша выходка осталась без внимания, и вас не полили с головы до ног ядовитой слюной?

− Скорее тем, что вы упомянули в разговоре мою маму, − фыркнул я. 

− Прошу прощения, я не имел в виду конкретно вашу мать, − Рихтер моментально пришел в раздражение оттого, что его поняли превратно. − Уверен, она прекрасная женщина, достойная уважения уже за то, что ее сын пришел просить прощения за свой идиотизм. Такое воспитание − редкость в наши дни.

− Вы сильно разочаруетесь, если я скажу вам, что меня воспитывали сестры? − зачем-то осведомился я у Рихтера, прозревая, что мы все дальше отдаляемся от предполагаемой темы разговора. Если уж в ход пошла родня, можно сказать, мы перешли последний рубеж обороны, скоро начнутся личные оскорбления.

− Меня это вообще не касается, − равнодушно заметил Рихтер. И это, несомненно, было так. Понятия не имею, зачем вдруг взялся выкладывать перед ним факты семейной истории. − Почему вы все еще не ушли? Кажется, мы разобрались с…

− Может быть, потому, что вы не дали мне договорить? − я все-таки не сдержался, в два шага миновал расстояние до его стола и с грохотом опустил пакет на стол перед профессором.

Рихтер на пакет даже не посмотрел. Он сидел неподвижно, как ледяная статуя, и смотрел на меня с прежним раздражением, но без всякого интереса.

− Пожалуйста, говорите, − после секундной паузы выдал он наигранно-подобострастным голосом, театральным жестом прижав руку к груди, − я больше не посмею вас перебить.

Надеюсь, я не разинул рот. Если немец хотел сыграть на внезапности, у него это превосходно получилось. Мне потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы собраться и начать говорить что-то связное перед человеком, который теперь изо всех сил пытался показать, как ему интересно услышать продолжение.

− Я чувствую себя очень неловко, вы должны были догадаться, − мрачно изрек я, нависая над столом. − И уже во время той злополучной пары я чувствовал себя полной мразью, потому что только дурак не отметил бы ваш профессионализм.

Произнося тошнотворно-пафосную речь, я все время подспудно ждал от собеседника какого-то едкого комментария, но Рихтер молчал.

− Вы не только хорошо осведомлены в предмете, но и интересно рассказываете. Мне было действительно любопытно послушать о…

− Кстати, о чем? − весьма удачно подгадав время, встрял мужчина. Заметив тень замешательства на моем лице, он усмехнулся, не скрывая торжества. Ликование излучали его белоснежный воротник и светло-серый джемпер, и излом бровей, и коротко стриженные черные волосы.

Ваше Преподобие, да вы победили!

− О Гуссерле.

− И?

− Вы так хотите меня уесть? − мне навязчиво хотелось посмеяться и сломать этому типу шею. И, пожалуй, напиться с ним. Рихтер явно принадлежал к тому типу людей, который мне всегда неосознанно нравился: он был из тех саркастичных и обаятельных мизантропов, которые считают, что видели жизнь во всех проявлениях. Они детонируют всех вокруг и их легко ненавидеть, но, как ни крути, достойны восхищения.

Рихтер фыркнул:

− Разве это не очевидно?

− Зачем вам это?

− Позвольте спросить, жанр вашего словесного опуса двухминутной давности − грубая лесть или завуалированное оскорбление?

Да, с лестью я переборщил.

− Вы не склонны признавать свои заслуги?

− Я признаю свои заслуги, − глухо начал Рихтер, − но не когда мне в них тычет самодовольный мальчишка. Вы открыто льстите мне, очевидно, пытаясь добиться моего расположения, что выглядит достаточно странным, если учесть, что мы уже уладили проблему…

− Ничего мы не уладили! − воскликнул я. − И не уладим, пока я не буду уверен, что вы приняли мои извинения.

Рихтер вздохнул и возвел глаза к потолку.

− У вас нет ощущения дежа вю? Это обсуждение имело место быть около пяти минут назад.

− И вы не дали мне договорить.

− Но теперь-то договорили? У вас гипертрофированное чувство ответственности? − тон профессора был почти ласковым. Я в миг ощутил себя ребенком-олигофреном, с которым сюсюкают просто потому, что считают − умственное развитие мешает ему воспринимать другие формы общения. − Давайте начнем с начала. Вы пришли извиниться, хотя так, собственно, и не извинились, я сказал вам, что в этом нет нужды и принимаю ваши непроизнесенные извинения. Ваши грехи отпущены, можете с миром удалиться.

− Ну, раз уж вы акцентируете внимание на том, что извинения я не произнес, может, примете в качестве них скромный подарок? − я бросил красноречивый взгляд на пакет.

Рихтер посмотрел на него, словно на кошку, раздавленную на проезжей части, − с брезгливой тоской.

− А, так весь этот спектакль был для того, чтобы устроить очередной розыгрыш?

Кажется, я слышал стук, с которым моя отвалившаяся челюсть приземлилась на паркет.

− Ваша маниакальная подозрительность заставляет вас отказаться от отличного виски двенадцатилетней выдержки, − устало улыбнулся я. Виски − это что-то вроде джокера в рукаве. Может помочь в крайнем случае.

Рихтер, по-видимому, тоже вымотала наша пикировка. Он рассеянно потирал пальцами виски и лоб, словно пытался успокоить давнюю мигрень.

− Меня заставляет отказаться от отличного виски тот факт, что вы пытаетесь меня подкупить, а я, хоть убейте, не понимаю, для каких целей.

− Да нет же. О черт!

− Есть что-то, чего я не знаю? − невесело усмехнулся профессор. − В алкоголе размешан клонидин? Оксибутират натрия? Силденафил?

Я понятия не имел, о каких химических соединениях говорил этот немецкий параноик. У них там, в Германии, что, никогда не делают подарки просто так, потому что захотелось, или из вежливости, или в качестве извинения? Только с целью отравить или причинить неудобство другим способом?

Я потрясенно молчал, в недоумении смотря на Рихтера. Тот тем временем закатал рукав на левом запястье и демонстративно посмотрел на часы, после чего сообщил:

− Вам пора. У меня начинается лекция через три минуты, так что советую поторопиться.

Я был не готов уйти сейчас. Кажется, я не только не узнал ничего полезного делу, но попросту потратил полчаса общения с Рихтером на бессмысленные споры. Даже не смог получить от него разрешение приходить на лекции в дальнейшем, а ведь уже это было бы большим шагом вперед.

− До свидания, − кивнул я, стараясь не показать своего разочарования, и повернулся, чтобы уйти.

− Заберите пакет, − чуть повысив голос, бросил Рихтер мне вслед.

− Что?

− Ваш пакет, − мужчина подвинул его к краю стола. − Если вы не заберете, я выкину его.

«Ваше Преподобие просто невероятная зараза», − хотелось сказать мне, а после выплеснуть наружу все, что я думал о его паранойе, деланном равнодушии и раздражающей неспособности дослушать до конца. Но вместо этого я кротко кивнул еще раз, схватил пакет со стола и тихо проговорил:

− Благодарю. Меня ждет прекрасный вечер наедине с бурбоном премиум класса. Всего наилучшего.

Рихтер замер со своим обычным выражением на лице: правая половина губ была растянута в ухмылке, левая поджата. Кажется, он не нашел, что ответить.

Я улыбнулся ему и покинул лаборантскую.

*** *** ***

Я думал, что переживу свой провал в роли дипломата несколько быстрее. Но чем больше раз прокручивал в голове произошедшее, тем более мерзким оно казалось. Кристиану следовало поручить это дело кому-то… не знаю, более чуткому. Сообразительному. Хорошему стратегу. В общем − Сольвейг. Она бы очаровала Его Преподобие за две минуты, а через полчаса он бы уже каялся во всех совершенных грехах.  
Разговор с Рихтером напрочь испортил настроение, и мне больше ничего не оставалось, как запереться в своей комнате и окунуться в пучины депрессии. Бутылка бурбона, волей судьбы оставшаяся со мной, все больше напоминала знак божественного провидения. Я смотрел в ее темное стекло, не отрываясь, пока перед глазами не начали порхать черные мошки, и уговаривал себя быть сильным.

«Ты не можешь напиться сегодня. Завтра − пожалуйста. Завтра − похороны восьмой жертвы неведомой фигни. Завтра тебе придется напялить траурный костюм Эдварда, притащить свое бренное тело на кладбище и посмотреть в глаза родственникам и знакомым очередного трупа. Они, конечно, не знают, что их − кто? мать? сын? сестра? − близкий умер по твоей вине. Если бы ты смог выполнить свои обязанности, этот человек был бы жив».

Меня давило изнутри не только то, что я не сумел помешать смертям невинных людей. Я в красках представлял предстоящие похороны, в которых не будет ничего прилизанно-киношного − никаких дам в шляпах с черной вуалью и скорбных лиц. Опыт близкого общения со смертью подсказывал, что в ней нет ничего красивого или возвышенного. Будут комья вязкой грязи, падающие на крышку гроба с отчаянным грохотом, от которого звенит в ушах. Какая-нибудь женщина обязательно начнет надрывно голосить − троюродная сестра по материнской линии, или еще кто-то настолько же близкий покойному. И хорошо, если обойдется без оркестра.

Мучительно-долгий ритуал прощания с телом и предания гроба земле никогда не являлся «последней данью усопшему». Тому, кто перешагнул грань, уже нет дела до того, что будет с его старой оболочкой, накачанной бальзамирующим раствором и расписанной посмертным косметологом для придания большей «живости». Ему даже нет дела, если эта оболочка перемолота в фарш с осколками костей и валяется где-то в придорожной канаве. Неинтересно возвращаться туда. Тело нужно живым. Им больно его видеть − таким, опустошенной и заброшенной восковой куклой со смесью формалина и спирта вместо крови, − но необходимо, ведь это последнее, что осталось с ними в этой точке пространства и времени от того, кого они любили.

Я старался не думать о смерти до того, как столкнулся с ней лицом к лицу. Теперь, когда она превратилась в суровые будни, выкинуть ее из головы стало на порядок сложнее. Я никогда ее не боялся: ни тогда, ни сейчас. Она просто… угнетала. Наверное, единственными, кто мог получить хоть какую-то радость от смерти, были покойные. Не все, конечно, а редкие счастливчики. Те, кто прожил долгую праведную жизнь, успел сделать все, что запланировал, тихо скончался во сне, не чувствуя боли и не успев превратиться для выросших детей в прикованную к койке обузу, и оказался в итоге… ну, в хорошем месте. Христиане называют его раем, а некоторые особенно черствые «танатовцы» − «положительным отсеком буфера обмена». Длинно, зато без религиозных заморочек. В буфере эти со всех сторон положительные личности пробудут столько, сколько положено по какому-то там вселенскому закону, а потом возвратятся обратно. Спустя н-ное количество кругов − полная амнистия. Красота.  
Все остальные вынуждены страдать и мучиться, здесь или там.

Я снова посмотрел на бутылку. Если бы эта стеклянная тара была одушевленной, она бы наверняка зазывно улыбалась.

Мне так хотелось, чтобы рядом кто-то был. Пусть не всегда, хотя бы сейчас. У всех случаются моменты, когда выворачивает наизнанку от мерзостного мира и его несправедливого устройства, от самого себя, в конце концов. В такие минуты хочется просто знать, что ты не один… и что ты не испортил все. Что есть какая-то надежда. Хочется, чтобы, когда ты сидишь на полу, подпирая спиной стену и бессмысленно таращась в потолок, кто-то присел рядом и уверенно сказал: «Ты не виноват». Или: «Ты со всем справишься».

 _…моя вина, моя вина, моя великая вина._ (2)

Мне вдруг вспомнилось детство. Бабушка Ада по материнской линии, со скорбно изогнутой линией рта и маленьким зеленым ридикюлем, в котором − мятый сборник молитв и крохотные леденцы. Сестры, Кристина и Лея, были уже достаточно взрослыми, чтобы устроить истерику в знак протеста и избежать воскресного похода на мессу. Приходилось отдуваться за всех. Меня будили ни свет ни заря, одевали в идиотский костюм и тащили в костел. Под стройное пение а-капелла приходилось прилагать невероятные усилия дабы не заснуть. Тогда − очень-очень много лет назад − я не понимал смысла многих ритуалов. Я слушал проповеди отца Эдуарда в пол-уха, уставив сонный взгляд в витраж над алтарем. Детям не за что исповедоваться, не за что каяться. Я много думал, стоит ли посвящать отца в подробности быстрой и ужасающе неловкой утренней мастурбации, и каждый раз приходил к выводу, что лучше бы ему об этом не знать, а то еще выяснится, что Бог это не одобряет, как и множество других приятных вещей.  
Тогда я очень хотел пообщаться с Богом и рассказать ему все, что думаю.

Сейчас я уже не был уверен, что хочу говорить с Богом. Я бы, пожалуй, посмотрел ему в глаза… Но не нашел бы, что сказать. В детстве с этим проще.

Сейчас мне как никогда не хватало чьей-то опоры, пусть не физической, но духовной. Вера − прекрасная опора для тех, кто способен отрицать очевидное. Стоит в душе зародиться малейшему сомнению, как ты понимаешь, что все это время держался за воздух, и с уханьем проваливаешься в пропасть. И вот, спустя столько времени, я сидел на полу, обхватив себя руками, и жалел, что потерял веру. Я был готов многое отдать, чтобы вернуться туда, в прекрасное прошлое с зашоренными глазами. Зайти в теплый полумрак костела, встать на колени на жесткую подставку, уткнуться лбом в дубовую спинку стоящей впереди лавки и шепотом читать конфитеор, пока во рту не станет горько от невыплаканных слез. И чтобы в воздухе висел запах свечей. И пустота в зале, только две сестры-монахини да святой отец, который после чина святой мессы подойдет и погладит по голове: «Ты не виноват». «Ты со всем справишься».

 _Исповедуюсь перед Богом Всемогущим и перед вами, братья и сестры, что я много согрешил мыслью, словом, делом и неисполнением долга: моя вина, моя вина, моя великая вина._

По боку бутылки скользили блики света. Если есть «бог из машины», почему бы не появиться «богу из бутылки»?..

Почему бы Богу вообще не появиться и не установить справедливость? Почему это должны делать обычные люди, вроде меня, или Кристиана, или Анико? Да, мы знаем о том, что существует Белая Госпожа, которая следит за тем, чтобы люди умирали тогда, когда им положено, не раньше и не позже. Да, некоторые из нас обладают мистическими способностями… Но, Господи, лучше бы ты дал нам возможность выписывать законные постановления о проведении обыска.

И почему ты, в конце концов, осуждаешь пьянство, если это, по-моему, единственный способ легальный способ не съехать с катушек в этом гребаном мире?

Я настолько углубился в беседу с богом, что не сразу понял − звонил телефон. Оказалось, Эдвард беспокоился, понравился ли бурбон адресату подарка.

− Эд, слушай, а когда ты последний раз был в церкви? − вместо ответа спросил я. Звучало это отвратительно потерянно.

− Ты хочешь сходить в церковь? − в свою очередь удивился мой друг.

− Да, вообще-то, нет. Хочу напиться, очень.

− Без вопросов, − решительно заявил Эдвард. Похоже, он забыл, что сейчас середина недели, и завтра его ждет не только похмелье, но и работа. − Что купить?

− Ничего. Вудфорд Резерв все еще с нами.

− А пожрать?

− Не знаю. Купи большой и мерзкий бигмак. В общем, реши сам. О! Минералки купи. На завтра.

− Бигмак к виски – это очень в твоем духе, брат.

− Ну извини, − зачем-то буркнул я, отключаясь. И продолжил сидеть, не меняя позы.

В «Танатосе» работают хорошие люди. Может, не все, но большинство тех, кого я знаю. Они готовы дать дельный совет, одолжить деньги, примчаться через весь город среди ночи, помочь любым возможным способом. Они понимают большую часть моих эмоций просто потому, что сами испытывали подобные − это гнетущее чувство одиночества, потерянность, разочарование в жизни и в себе. Но они − такие же консервы, как и я. Мясо, которое остается свежим лишь благодаря постороннему вмешательству и хорошей термической обработке.

А хочется быть живым, очень хочется.

Пожалуй, если бы мне не пришлось самому открывать дверь Эдварду, он бы так и застал меня сидящим на полу у стены.

− Ты чего в трауре? − не слишком-то вежливым тоном осведомился парень, едва переступил через порог.

− Не знаю. Знакомый умер, − это было первое, что пришло мне в голову.

− Кто?

− Ты его не знаешь. Так, один, с работы.

− А, − Эдвард, сощурив глаза, пристально посмотрел на меня. И даже подозрительно пошуршал пакетом с покупками. − Я уж думал, ты из-за подарка расстроился.

− С чего бы? − удивился я, пропуская друга в комнату. Хорошо, что мы знаем друг друга очень давно, и его не смущает вечная свалка, царящая тут.

− Ну, ты нехило потратился, а подарок не приняли. Правда, я так особо и не понял, что это был за мужик, и почему так важно заручиться его поддержкой, или что там…

− Это длинная история, − отрезал я. − Начальник меня убьет.

− Ты каждый раз так говоришь, − фыркнув, заметил Эдвард и огляделся. − Ну и бардак же тут. Надо было ехать ко мне.

− Ну на фиг.

− У меня есть еда, − пояснил парень.

− А. Тогда − другое дело.

− Ну что, передислоцируемся? − в Эдварде горела жажда деятельности. Тут ему не повезло − в депрессии я больше всего напоминал снулую рыбу, которую сносит по течению реки.

− Не. Тебе не все равно, где нажраться?

− Представь себе, нет! Только подумай: в левой руке у тебя бокал с превосходным бурбоном за круглую сумму, в правой − сигара… а сам ты сидишь посреди помойки.

Я не смог больше сохранять трагическое выражение и захохотал, закрыв лицо руками.

− Мне не надо представлять, так и есть. Лучше признай − ты не хочешь вставать на час раньше, чтобы ехать домой и переодеваться. Кстати, почему ты вообще согласился? У тебя же завтра рабочий день!

Эдвард насупился и засунул руки в карманы. Видимо, не один я тут постоянно недоговариваю и перевожу стрелки.

− Да просто… Все как-то достало, понимаешь? Особенно HMT, я работаю над их новой рекламной кампанией, и это просто чокнуться можно…

HMT не так давно появилась на рынке поставщиков мобильной связи и интернета, но грозилась в скором времени превратиться в реального конкурента T-Mobile. Не удивительно, что они много внимания уделяют рекламе.

− Ну и жизнь пошла… − не в тему заявил я и посмотрел в окно. Сумерки сгущались. − Пойду за стаканами.

− У тебя, конечно же, нет бокалов с толстым дном? − крикнул парень мне вслед.

− Радуйся, что у меня вообще есть хоть какая-то посуда… − пробормотал я, собирая по всей кухне нехитрый скарб − чайные чашки (ну не брать же бокалы у Ференца? Он может оскорбиться) и форму со льдом, благо, замороженная вода ничего не стоит и всегда водится в достатке в местном холодильнике.

Во время моего отсутствия Эдвард, не знавший, чем себя занять, протирал носовым платком пыль с подоконника − очевидно, чтобы сервировать там вечернюю трапезу. Я даже растрогался.

− Из-за меня ты, достойный сын своих родителей, вынужден сидеть в самой жалкой комнате на свете, жрать остывающий фаст-фуд и…

Эдвард довольно ухмыльнулся, откладывая испачканный платок и выкладывая из пакета свертки.

− Неудобства, причиненные фаст-фудом, ты мне компенсируешь за счет виски. Куда больше напрягает, что у тебя отсутствует стол и почти нет кровати…

− У меня матрас есть, − гордо сообщил я всем давно известный факт. − Можешь сесть на него.

− А утром мы проснемся в обнимку, все в слюнях друг друга? − приподнял одну бровь мой друг − прямо-таки живое воплощение проницательности.

− Всенепременно, − торжественно пообещал я.

И мы, вдохновленные этой идеей, открыли виски и разлили его. И выпили за то, чтобы можно было просыпаться в слюнях и оставаться друзьями. После этого мы выпили молча за того, кто умер, и съели какую-то омерзительную шаурму − не знаю, где только Эдвард ее откопал. Алкоголь уже начал действовать, и мне так хотелось есть, что было уже не важно, что, главное − побольше. Потом мы подняли бокалы (вернее, чайные чашки) в третий раз, и меня пробило на разговоры. Видимо, наступило то состояние, когда мысли сразу выводятся наружу, без обдумывания.

− Знаешь, я бы мог стать правоверным католиком… Снова.

− Снова? Словен, ты бухой и несешь чушь, − хохотнул Эд, сидящий на подоконнике, рядом с опустевшими тарелками, и вдохновенно дымящий сигарой. Окно было открыто, и меня немного тревожило, не вывалится ли мой друг детства наружу в приступе дезориентации. − Зачем тебе понадобилась религия?

Я лежал на спине поперек матраса, раскинув ноги и поставив на грудь опустевший бокал. Было хорошо − спокойно, лениво. Не хотелось шевелиться. По комнате летали клубы белесого дыма от эдвардовой сигары. Мне курить не хотелось, потому что виски ужасно сушил слизистую. К тому же, в голове и так царило приятное опустение, окружающий мир грозился с минуты на минуту поплыть, и это было прекрасно.

− Не знаю… Чтобы я мог кому-то признаться в том, какое дерьмо совершил, а мне сказали, что я прощен.

− Вернее, что бог прощает тебя. Тебе нужно прощение какого-то бога? − Эдвард был явно трезвее меня (так как наливал себе в два раза меньше), а потому настроен критически.

− Ага.

− Ну, тогда иди в костел. Поговори с отцом. Исповедуйся. Хотя ты всегда можешь рассказать наболевшее мне.

− Нет, не могу.

− Ты что, кого-то убил? − обеспокоился Эд.

− Не, − я излучал благодушие. Мысли о восьми смертях казались чем-то эфемерным. Это все далеко, где-то за пределами этой комнаты, а здесь только прохлада из раскрытого окна, и матрас, и темный потолок с пятнами света. Я могу лежать здесь вечно. И спать. Глаза закрывались. − Я, пожалуй, немного полежу… 

− Ты уже лежишь, придурок, − ехидно заметил мой друг откуда-то издалека. Наверно, из другого мира.

…Я шел сквозь ряды пустующих скамей к алтарю, перед которым склонился человек в черной сутане. Услышав звук моих шагов, он поднял голову, и я с удивлением узнал Рихтера.

− Не сказал бы, что Бог рад видеть Вас в своем доме, − недружелюбно заявил тот, сцепляя пальцы в замок.

− Я в курсе, Ваше Преподобие, − печально согласился я и почувствовал, как проваливаюсь сквозь пол, в черное и страшное никуда.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Измененный тезис Парменида: "Мыслить и быть - одно и то же".
> 
> 2) Слова конфитеора, краткой покаянной молитвы в католической мессе.


	8. Глава 7

  
…Щека горела.

Я был в таком шоке, что не мог найти слов. Нет, правда, это же странно, разве нет? С какой это стати руководителю − или кто он там? − тайной полиции шлепать меня по щекам, словно какой-то ревнивой молочнице Гретхен, застукавшей жениха на сеновале с другой? Если он хотел вырубить, нанес бы другой, точный удар, не сомневаюсь, он это может. Пощечина − все равно, что пожурить провинившегося ребенка.

Немец шагнул назад. Кованые набойки форменных сапог и стоявшая в «допросной» тишина сделали движение просто оглушительным. Замерев напротив, мужчина брезгливо встряхнул рукой в воздухе, словно хотел избавиться от грязи, оставшейся после прикосновения ко мне. Несмотря на то, что я мог видеть его очень четко — совсем не так, как всех прочих — он меньше них походил на реального человека из плоти и крови. Серая форма казалась сотканной из теней, набившихся в углы комнаты, − даже странно, что она не дрожала и не расплывалась под световыми пятнами. Я не слишком хорошо разбирался в знаках отличия СС, но догадывался, что этот человек из старшего офицерского состава.

Четыре четырехугольные звезды по углам левой петлицы.

Мужчина выглядел как истинный представитель нордической расы: по нему, несомненно, можно было рисовать учебные пособия. Об его принадлежности к арийцам кричали и белокурые волосы пепельного оттенка, аккуратно зачесанные назад, и светлые глаза, и длинный прямой нос, крылья которого сейчас раздувались от тщательно скрываемого бешенства. Если бы какому-то чокнутому ученому − которых, надо думать, в Тысячелетнем Рейхе водились сотни, − вздумалось проверить головной указатель(1), тот бы составил идеальные 78 процентов.

− Солдат, ты знаешь свою судьбу? − тихо проговорил немец, вырвав меня из плена собственных размышлений. У него была быстрая рубленая речь с сильным акцентом, поэтому с ходу понять, что мужчина имеет в виду, оказалось сложной задачей.

Я не знал, задал ли он вопрос в качестве прелюдии к длинной и изощренной пытке или начала обвинительного приговора, ждет ли, что я решусь ответить, или просто держит паузу. Поэтому просто смотрел на него и ждал, когда в руках этого человека появится кнут, цепь, стальной провод… Или что-то гораздо более ужасное; то, на что у меня не хватает фантазии.

− Я задал тебе вопрос, солдат, − повысив голос, повторил мужчина. Он так и стоял в отдалении, не шелохнувшись, похожий на изваяние из серого камня. Все, что в нем сейчас было живого − пытливые глаза, которые что-то тщательно выискивали на моем лице, и губы − когда они двигались, чтобы отпустить очередную чеканную фразу.

Я безмолвно пошевелил губами. Они казались все такими же распухшими − и ужасно, ужасно сухими. Язык, прошедшийся по ним в тщетной попытке увлажнить потрескавшуюся кожу, напоминал вулканическую пемзу или шлифовальную шкурку. Я попытался вспомнить, кричал ли во время предыдущей пытки, и не смог.

− Да, − проскрипел я, собравшись с силами, и в очередной раз поразился, как непривычно звучит мой голос.

− И что тебя ждет? − устало осведомился немец.

− Смерть.

Наши взгляды встретились. Вряд ли офицер гестапо мог разглядеть в моих глазах что-то кроме спокойного, выжженного равнодушия. Мне нечего терять при любом раскладе, моя жизнь уже давно принадлежит кому-то другому, и лучше бы этому человеку сделать зарубку на рукоятке кортика в ее честь.

− Верно, солдат, − кивнул мужчина.

Он не был похож на других служащих штаба. Среди тех были простые солдаты и офицеры среднего руководящего звена, которые относились к своей работе с нездоровым энтузиазмом. Евреи, цыгане, поляки − на самом деле для них не было особой разницы, кого уничтожать и под каким предлогом. Этот человек разрушал шаблон поведения − все шаблоны. Он не заискивал и не сулил невероятные блага, стоит лишь назвать фамилии других участников Сопротивления или номер дома, в подвале которого находится самодельная радиостанция. Он не сыпал угрозами с пеной у рта. Он не торопился доставать пыточные принадлежности или избивать. Временами мне казалось, что немец и вовсе засыпал с открытыми глазами: он замирал на несколько минут в своем тягостном молчании. Тогда на ум шли мысли про старинные пытки тишиной, когда несчастных запирали в звуконепроницаемой «музыкальной шкатулке», и те сходили с ума, слыша день за днем лишь свое сбивчивое дыхание и учащенный из-за нервного напряжения пульс.   
Вот только едва ли тюремщик рискнул запереться в карцере вместе со своей жертвой, чтобы доводить ее молчанием.

− У тебя есть несколько путей, − после долгой паузы вновь начал немец. Теперь он говорил медленнее, и сказанное им казалось куда понятней. − Первый: ты выдашь своих товарищей, расположение штаба или любую другую информацию, и тебя убьют. Это будет легкая смерть. Скорее всего, тебя поставят к стене и расстреляют. Или выстрелят тебе в открытый рот.

Немецкий офицер перевел дыхание, наблюдая за моей реакцией. Я, пожалуй, смотрел бы на него с интересом, если бы не боль в вывернутых запястьях, ставшая совершенно невыносимой.

− Второй путь: от тебя ничего не добьются, и ты отправишься в психиатрическую больницу. Как ты знаешь, со времен введения программы «Т-34» на всех аннексированных территориях от несговорчивых избавляются с помощью инъекции фенола. Фенол быстро всасывается тканями желудка, и совсем скоро ты будешь задыхаться и биться в судорогах в луже собственной рвоты.

«Можно подумать, кому-то захочется тратить время на мою перевозку в дурдом. Ко всем чертям, тут же застенки гестапо…» − в приступе нездорового веселья думал я, пытаясь хоть как-то пошевелить затекшими руками.

− Третий путь: от тебя ничего не добьются, но будут пытать до последнего. Сейчас не дивное Средневековье, но налить кипятка тебе в глотку всегда успеют. Как и расплющить тисками пальцы. Они, − он сделал движение головой в сторону двери, намекая на ушедших, − не упустят случая затянуть винт так, что ты будешь визжать от боли, как молочный поросенок.

Я не сомневался, что так и будет, но почему-то не чувствовал страха. Это казалось странным и удивительным одновременно. Подробный рассказ о моей дальнейшей судьбе был начат с одной лишь целью − запугать и добиться оглашения секретной информации. И он действительно был впечатляющим. Стоило лишь _представить_ себе грядущую боль в раздробленных суставах, адское жжение в глазах, разъедаемых азотной кислотой, ощущение кипящей воды, стекающей по пищеводу, как смерть превращалась в недосягаемую розовую мечту. Но, кажется, мое воображение перестало функционировать, как только в левой руке нарушилась циркуляция крови.

Немец смотрел вперед с прохладным равнодушием. Как ни странно, его не приводило в ярость отсутствие у жертвы всякой реакции. Наверное, умри я во время этой беседы от внезапной остановки сердца, он продолжил бы как ни в чем не бывало делать внушение остывающему трупу.

Интересно, это живой человек или нацистская машина уничтожения?

− Четвертый путь: тебя отправят в концлагерь. Полосатая форма и строгий распорядок дня, перекличка на плацу дважды в сутки, массовые казни постоянно, − внезапно офицер ухмыльнулся, оставаясь при этом отстраненным… и печальным. Или такой эффект создавался из-за глубоких теней, ложившихся на лицо. − Вот где разнообразие. Один раз надышаться газом «Циклон-Б» или несколько месяцев вынимать зубные протезы изо рта мертвых соотечественников. Или дотронуться до колючей проволоки с осознанием, что смог до нее добраться, не схлопотав в затылок пулю от снайпера, дежурящего в «гнезде» на смотровой башне. Радужные перспективы?

− Я не боюсь смерти, − с трудом проговорил я.

Не смерти нужно бояться, а боли, но она уже была везде, сосредоточенная в затекших от неудобного положения руках, в пережатых кольцами наручников кистях, в ноющих ребрах, мешающих полноценно дышать.

Мужчина кивнул.

− Я вижу.

− Я ничего не скажу.

− Я знаю.

− И…что? − на меня снова накатила липкая волна дурноты, перед глазами заплясали черные точки, словно адское конфетти.

Что? Что? Чего ты ждешь?

Мужчина не ответил. Молча извлек из кармана кителя шприц. Я не смог разглядеть, пустой он или наполнен чем-то прозрачным.

Я не боялся смерти… но внутри словно что-то дернулось и затаилось. Какая-то старая, заржавевшая внутренняя пружина пришла в движение, ее витки с неприятным хрустом прижались друг к другу, готовые развернуться в любой момент − если только таковой представится. Все живое боится смерти. Это инстинкт самосохранения.

Я хотел кричать, хотел сбежать отсюда, просто раствориться в воздухе и исчезнуть, или хотя бы закрыть глаза и не видеть, как тонкая игла прокалывает кожу, входит в вену… Но не мог заставить себя отвести взгляд. Человек в сером приблизился, склонился надо мной, как в замедленной съемке. Я не знал, что делать. Бессмысленно вырываться, бессмысленно орать. Самая короткая из дорог на небо выглядела как цилиндр с поршнем и иглой. Один пузырек воздуха, попавший в кровеносную систему - и я буду не здесь. Офицер СС дернул меня за руку, сустав выкрутило еще сильнее. Я закусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не издать ни звука.

Наверно, у мужчины была медицинская практика − он, зафиксировав мой локоть и натянув большим пальцем кожу на сгибе, быстро нашел вену. Стоило только игле пройти сквозь тонкий слой кожи, как меня накрыло паникой. Какого черта я бездействую? Я вздрогнул, из-под иглы проступила кровь − видимо, от резкого движения вену прошило насквозь.

− Только попробуй дернуться, и твоя гребаная смерть не будет так прекрасна, как бы тебе хотелось, − прошипел эсэсовец, едва шевеля губами. − Я выпущу тебе кишки наружу и оставлю подыхать в одиночном карцере.

И я послушно замер, вмороженный в пол его ледяными интонациями. Повинуясь давлению поршня, жидкость втекала в вену.

«Все же фенол», − обреченно промелькнуло в голове. Но ни судороги, ни холодный пот, проступающий на коже, ни рвота не могли напугать меня, потому что я чувствовал, что осталось немножко, просто нужно перетерпеть, задержать дыхание и…

Мир плавно поплыл. Лицо немца стало терять былую резкость, смазываться, превращаясь в блеклое пятно и выцветая до тех пор, пока все вокруг не заволокло белым.

*** *** ***

− Что ты делаешь? − сиплым шепотом спросил я у Эдварда, который заботливо спеленывал меня белой простыней.

− Бужу тебя, о похмельное чудовище, − прошептал тот в ответ, прикрывая тканью мое лицо.  
Я стянул простыню и огляделся, щурясь от слишком яркого света.

Уже рассвело, и безжалостные лучи солнца освещали остатки былой роскоши − пустую бутылку и чашки, живописно валяющиеся на полу. Изрядно помятый Эдвард сидел рядом на корточках и меньше всего был похож на человека, собирающегося через какие-то час-полтора влиться в рабочий процесс.

Не уверен, что в его состоянии вообще можно за руль. Он все-таки не Сольвейг, стальная магнолия с железной печенью.

− Почему ты еще не ушел?

− Я боюсь твоего соседа, − поморщился Эд. − Он чокнутый.

− И поэтому пеленаешь меня в простыню?

− Это чтобы тебе солнце в глаза не светило, − пояснил парень. − Ты мог бы продолжать мирно пускать слюни в свой матрас…

− Ага, конечно, − я потер ладонями лицо, пытаясь хоть как-то прийти в себя. Зевнул. Черт, рань-то какая. − Мне снова снился какой-то трэш.

− Это я на тебя так действую, − хмыкнул парень. − У тебя нет жратвы, так?

− Жратвы − нет. Хотя… Можешь в холодильнике поискать. Или нет. Там чокнутый сосед.

− В холодильнике?

− Почти. На кухне.

− Поем дома. Или в офисе. Где-нибудь.

− Делай что хочешь. Где минералка?

Мы совершили ужасную ошибку, не засунув ее вечером в холодильник. Я мечтал о прохладной запотевшей бутылке, которую можно приложить ко лбу, а получил грелку. Теплая вода и на вкус была мерзкой.

− Так что за трэш? − вежливо напомнил Эдвард.

− А, − выпив не меньше половины бутылки и не почувствовав себя лучше, я начал безрадостный рассказ. − Мне снова снились какие-то застенки гестапо.

− Снова? − парень отобрал у меня бутылку.

− Да … Это что-то вроде сна с продолжением.

− И про что он?

− Какое-то садо-мазо, − я поджал губы. Как и в прошлый раз, спустя считанные минуты после пробуждения детали сна стали стираться из памяти.

Эдвард представил себе что-то, и близко не стоявшее с моими галлюцинаторными видениями, − его глаза засветились предвкушением.

− Сисястые фрау в латексе?

− Если бы. Эсэсманы(2) в кованых сапогах.

− Действительно, трэш, − расстроился мой друг и посмотрел на часы у себя на запястье. − Я еще должен заехать переодеться, так что мне пора. А ты лежи, болей…

− Я не могу болеть, мне надо на похороны, − прогнусавил я, ложась обратно, в мягкие объятия импровизированной кровати.

− Если хоронят не тебя, значит, все о’кей, − рассудил Эдвард, приоткрывая дверь моей комнаты. − Галстук я завязал, тебе осталось только затянуть его. В общем, бывай.

− И тебе удачи.

Несмотря на страшный недосып и выпитое вчера, самочувствие оказалось вполне сносным. «Правильно, если не бадяжить все подряд, отходняков нет», − прозаично постановил я, смотря на светлое небо за окном. Оно быстро наливалось цветом, превращаясь из белесого в нежно-голубое. Из открытого окна тянуло холодом. Я внезапно осознал, что больше не хочу спать и даже не чувствую усталости. Появилось невероятное желание надеть старый спортивный костюм и устроить пробежку. Засунуть плеер в уши и бежать, пока грохот собственного сердца, не привыкшего к таким нагрузкам, не начнет заглушать музыку.

Прилив странной энергии заставил встать и погнал к окну. Я перегнулся через подоконник и с интересом уставился вниз. Мимо дома проезжал маленький мальчик на велосипеде. Женщина силком тащила за собой упирающуюся дочь в розовом комбинезоне. Человеческие фигурки далеко внизу казались крохотными, как ожившие солдатики из наборов «Лего». Где-то на горизонте небо отливало розовым, и дымка не успела рассеяться. «Сегодня отличный день», − думал я, чувствуя всепоглощающий покой.

Такие моменты спокойной радости могло подарить только осознание, что твои кошмары − просто кошмары. Мне не хотелось вспоминать сон, к тому же, с каждой минутой это становилось все сложнее; однако сам факт того, что это все имеет отношение ко мне, гнездится в моей голове, не спешил забываться. Назойливый, как писк комара, он то и дело возникал на периферии сознания: «Ты должен подумать об этом. Ты должен проанализировать это». Какой-то части меня не хотелось расслабляться, она настойчиво пыталась выхватить из сновидения побольше образов и как-то упорядочить, каталогизировать их. Вероятно, ее беспокоило мое душевное равновесие. Повторяющийся сюжет, сны с продолжением. Это все равно, что тревожный звонок от собственного мозга: «Эй, ты не спятил, парень?»

Мне снова стало не по себе. Я потер лоб руками, пытаясь прогнать неприятные мысли. Вот бы существовала приборная панель для управления мыслительным процессом: заблокировал неудобную тему в настройках — и радуешься жизни. Но, разумеется, все не может быть так просто.

Эти сны начались с появлением в моем сознании призрачной тени Рихтера. Наверное, какая-то психическая проекция. Или ассоциативный ряд. Или бред от переутомления. Я думаю об этом человеке по двадцать часов в сутки, а он думает только о том, как бы кто его случайно не отравил. Даже не знаю, кто из нас более чокнутый… Хотя в последнюю встречу мужчина выглядел не очень хорошо. Может, у него тоже проблемы со сном? Или он…

Или он просто не спит по ночам.

Ему _некогда_ спать. Он же посещает свою съемную квартиру с какими-то неблаговидными целями.  
Во рту разом пересохло. Все сошлось, сложилось в картинку, как эти гребаные осколки стекла в калейдоскопе. Я так и думал. Осталось только разобраться, что именно делает немец, и дело будет закрыто.

…Еще бы ему не быть маниакально подозрительным − после того, как заставил сыграть в ящик чуть меньше десятка людей.

К сухости во рту добавилось явственное ощущение удушья. Мне показалось, что воздуха становится все меньше, и он нагревается; что ребра медленно смыкаются, сдавливая в своих костяных объятиях сердце и легкие. Черт возьми, он все же всех их убил. Он это правда сделал. Только сейчас я обнаружил на дне своей души нечто очень странное − чувство, что меня предали. Сам того не подозревая, я начал симпатизировать Рихтеру… потому что, похоже, кроме меня ему никто не симпатизировал. Он действительно был дерьмовым человеком с приличным выводком тараканов, сожравших его мозг. Все окружающие относились к нему так, как он того заслуживал, несомненно. И только мне почему-то взбрендило искать в нем какие-то мифические положительные стороны и оправдывать его, пусть даже только для себя, вместо того, чтобы выносить обвинительный приговор.

«Вообще-то, раз уж на Рихтера пало подозрение, ты должен был догадываться, что преступник — он», − ядовито заметил мой внутренний голос.

− О, да иди ты, − прошептал я, пытаясь справиться с внезапно появившейся тошнотой. Виски явно имел к ней весьма посредственное отношение.

Скорее, мне хотелось проблеваться от собственной тупости.

«Это все алкоголь, он вызывает чувство вины, − почти сочувственно напомнила та мерзостная тварь, что жила в моем подсознании и раздавала советы направо и налево. − Вдохни поглубже, попей воды. Побрейся, ты похож на иракского экстремиста». После этого внушения я смог взять себя в руки, хотя недовольство собой и тупая злость на Рихтера никуда не делись. Если бы он сейчас предстал передо мной, скорее всего, я бы без разговоров зарядил ему кулаком в челюсть.

Но, конечно, нарываться на открытый конфликт с ним нельзя. Особенно теперь, когда сомнений больше не осталось.

День перестал казаться таким уж хорошим. С плохим настроением я еще как-то мог справляться, не отыгрываясь на других, но обоснованная, понятная ярость, потоки которой нельзя было обрушить на голову виновного, была сильнее меня. У некоторых она быстро сходила на нет, стоило им лишь врезать пару раз кулаком по бетонной кладке или поорать. Со мной, к сожалению, этот фокус никогда не прокатывал. Злость превращала меня в идеальную машину для убийства: я абсолютно терял способность к нормальному человеческому общению, замыкался в себе, и если кто-то имел неосторожность потревожить это добровольное уединение, доводил его до нервной дрожи всего парой рубленых фраз. Как-то, когда я пребывал в таком состоянии, одному кретину вздумалось наехать на меня в баре. Все закончилось для него очень печально, как минимум вывихнутой рукой, сломанным носом и отбитыми почками. Мне это тоже принесло мало радости − ночь заключения в местном пенитерциарном заведении и возмещение Эду той суммы, что он внес в качестве залога за мое освобождение.

Сейчас лучшим вариантом для меня было бы запереться дома и доводить себя мысленными пикировками с внутренним голосом, но, разумеется, долг заставлял напялить костюм и отправиться на кладбище. Что я и сделал. Дурное настроение не давало сосредоточиться ни на секунду, постоянно возвращая мыслительный процесс в накатанную колею и заставляя воображать себе сцены мести в духе романтических романов: чертов немец валяется в луже собственной крови, а я, тыкая ему в бок ногой, несу какую-то пафосную мерзость, вроде: «За каждого из погибших я буду отрезать тебе что-то, в качестве напоминания…» Я так увлекся воображаемой казнью, что потерял одну из прилагавшихся к рубашке плетеных запонок. Эдвард как будто чувствовал, что это произойдет, поэтому не рискнул одалживать металлические.

Впрочем, под пиджаком расстегнутой манжеты все равно не было видно.

Я так думал.

− Что у тебя с рубашкой? − удивилась Анико, стоило лишь ей увидеть меня.

Я, как обычно, немного опоздал и застал девушку бродившей среди надгробий, что тянулись вдоль кладбищенской ограды. Черное платье Ани было видно издалека. Сегодня она выглядела до странности обычной: даже надела черную шляпу с огромными полями, чтобы скрыть дреды.

− А ты уважаешь покойников, − фыркнул я, проигнорировав вопрос. Фраза, которая могла сойти за безобидную насмешку, прозвучала как едкий подкол.

Надо отдать Анико должное, сориентировалась она моментально.

− Что произошло?

− Забей, − прорычал я, леденея.

Черт. Черт. Почему я не могу себя контролировать?..

Удивительно, но Анико не обиделась. Готов поклясться, она собиралась улыбнуться, но взяла себя в руки и изобразила равнодушие, почувствовав, что любое проявление эмоций сейчас детонирует меня. О, вот в ком таился прирожденный негоциант. Несмотря на то, что лицо сохраняло нейтральное выражение, блеск по-детски наивной, чуть насмешливой улыбки мерещился мне в ее ореховых глазах.

− Можешь говорить все, что хочешь, пока тебе не станет легче.

− У тебя идиотская шляпа, − выпалил я прежде, чем успел моргнуть глазом.

Чем мне помешала эта шляпа?.. Обычная, фетровая.

− И все? − приподняла брови Ани. Она выглядела расслабленной и умиротворенной, и любые нападки рикошетили от нее, как теннисные мячи от стены. Иначе и быть не может, когда человек полностью доволен собой.

Я поморщился:

− Прекрати говорить в стиле моих сестер. Я не слабоумный и не полный псих.

Тут Анико не удалось сдержать улыбку. Опомнившись, она приложила ладошку ко рту.

− Прости. Но ты ведешь себя неадекватно.

− Черт возьми, а то я не знаю! − я сделал паузу, глубоко вдохнул, прежде чем разразиться тирадой… и меня наконец отпустило. Во всяком случае, желание уничтожать мир и сеять смуту исчезло. − Уф.

− Ты уже закончил? − хихикнула девушка. − А я только прочувствовала всю прелесть… Тебя очень забавно бесить, − доверительно сообщила она.

− Ненавижу это. После таких приступов хочется удавиться, − мрачно улыбнулся я. − Может, пойдем?

Мы топтались среди могил уже довольно долго, и со стороны это наверняка выглядело странно.

− В капеллу мы уже опоздали. Можно сесть где-то в задних рядах и дождаться конца церемонии прощания, или погулять по аллеям до тех пор, пока тело не вынесут. Что выберешь?

− Не знаю. Чувствую себя просто отвратительно.

Мы медленно побрели по аллее в сторону капеллы. Солнце светило вовсю, и даже надгробия в виде мраморных ангелов, гревшиеся в его лучах, казались повеселевшими. Кладбище было безлюдно, и из-за обилия зелени больше всего напоминало парк. Конечно, оно не так огромно и монументально, как будапештское кладбище Кепереши, со всеми его колоннами в античном стиле, белоснежными лестницами и каменными плакальщицами, коленопреклоненно замершими у могил, но именно поэтому тут и не роились туристы с фотоаппаратами.

− Разве ты не должна была во время церемонии заглянуть в гроб и обнаружить призрачного осьминога, присосавшегося к голове покойника?

Анико медленно покачала головой:

− Для призрачных осьминогов уже поздно. Обычно все инородные сущности, прицепившиеся к человеку, уходят после его смерти − питаться-то им больше нечем.

− А чем они питаются? Энергией?

− Чувствами. Страхами, переживаниями. Когда человек погибает, особенно насильственной смертью, он испытывает сильнейшие эмоции − ужас, гнев. Его «гость» с удовольствием поедает их и отправляется искать нового кормильца… Обычно это происходит так, − не очень уверенным тоном закончила девушка. − Когда я все это рассказываю тебе, чувствую себя чокнутой.

− Почему? − я уже знал ответ.

− Потому что ты не обратишь внимания на этих существ, пока они не угнездятся на твоей голове. Люди в большинстве своем так устроены. Многие замечают потусторонних гостей в детстве, но по мере взросления теряют навык. Перестают верить, − Анико нахмурилась, размышляя над следующим словом, − если не в духов, то в самих себя. В то, что правда могут увидеть, услышать или ощутить чужое присутствие. А мир так устроен − во что веришь, то и получишь.

− Мир материальных мыслей искушает меня создать собственную религию, − фыркнул я.

Интересно, если ни во что не верить, можно ли не получить в итоге ничего? Наверное, нет. Кто-то распорядится за тебя, обеспечив всем необходимым и не очень.

− Хочешь стать новым эгрегором? − Анико недоверчиво посмотрела на меня из-под полы шляпы. − Зачем тебе это?

− Не знаю. Еще вчера я хотел вернуться в католичество.

Наверное, сама атмосфера непоколебимого, мертвого покоя наталкивала на странные темы для разговоров. Темный купол капеллы уже виднелся вдалеке. Одной мысли об убитых горем людях, собравшихся там, достаточно было, чтобы всеми фибрами души захотеть уйти и навсегда стереть это место из памяти.  
− Ты был католиком? − Ани выглядела очень удивленной.

− Меня заставили. Ты же знаешь, родители любят все решать за детей.

− Это их способ проявлять заботу. Они пытаются спасти детей от ошибок, не понимая, что те в любом случае их сделают. Хотя бы для того, чтобы раз и навсегда усвоить урок.

− Некоторые вообще не учатся на ошибках, ни на своих, ни на чужих, − мрачно заметил я.

Анико сочувственно похлопала меня по руке чуть выше локтя.

− Не грусти. Почему ты сегодня в таком раздрае?

− Рихтер все-таки виновен.

Анико хлопнула глазами и быстро заговорила:

− Ты уже сообщил Кристиану? Что же мы тогда тут делаем?! Нужно просто остановить эту заразу, пока еще кому-то не причинили вреда… Хотя я, честно говоря, не понимаю, почему люди не эвакуируются в спешке из этого страшного дома! Я бы уехала оттуда сразу…

− У меня все еще нет доказательств, но я точно знаю − Рихтер в этом замешан, − я едва сдержал порыв заскрежетать зубами. − Он выглядит как человек, спящий часа по два-три в сутки. То есть, не очень хорошо.

Порыв ветра чуть не сорвал шляпу с головы девушки, но та быстрым движением прижала ее к затылку. Небо затягивало тучами, и с каждой минутой кладбище становилось все более мрачным. Изваяния ангелов теперь не выглядели так уж умильно, особенно те, чьи белые отполированные дождем головы отвалились от старости. Кое-где из земли торчали их мраморные макушки, но чаще можно было встретить статуи, ровный скол на шее которых обвиняюще смотрел на проходящих. Они выглядели особенно жутко на фоне потемневших из-за отсутствия солнца кустов.

− Погода портится, − поежилась Анико, продолжая придерживать шляпу. − И все же, проблемы со сном - не доказательство вины.

− Проблемы со сном − признак неспокойной совести. Или того, что человек по ночам ездит в съемную квартиру и лепит там из воска, волос и обрезков ногтей куколок, которых потом растапливает над плитой.

Похоже, паранойя Рихтера передалась мне воздушно-капельным путем. Преследовало ощущение, что за нами кто-то следит, но стоило лишь обернуться, как взгляд натыкался на неживые глазницы монументов. В старой части Сентлоричи многие памятники отлиты из бронзы и успели покрыться темно-зеленым налетом. Особенно устрашающе выглядели те статуи, у которых коррозии подверглись лица. Словно больные, пораженные бубонной чумой или лепрой, они внушали ужас.

Эти кладбища − просто гимн человеческой хрупкости; даже то, что должно увековечивать ушедших, разваливается на части.

− И что ты собираешься делать? − печально поинтересовалась Ани.

− Не знаю. Я понятия не имею.

− Может, тебе просто последить за ним?

− Последить − как в детективных сериалах? Ходить целый день за целью, держась на расстоянии? − идея выглядела донельзя детской. Лет в десять мы с Эдвардом иногда развлекались тем, что выбирали «жертву» и следовали за ней некоторое время, перебегая от дома к дому, чтобы не попадаться ей на глаза. Конечно, все действо сопровождалось гомерическим хохотом, так что не заметить нас было очень сложно. Повторить что-то подобное я бы не согласился и за деньги − слишком уж это нелепо.

− Да, как в детективных сериалах, если тебе угодно, − Ани не видела в собственной идее ничего нелепого и смешного. − Это, конечно, довольно сложно, с твоими-то ростом и характером − не привлекать к себе внимания…

− А что не так с моим ростом?

Девушка высунулась из-под шляпы:

− Он слишком большой!

− Большой?.. − если это и был комплимент, то какой-то странный.

Но Анико уже не было дела до моих роста, веса и прочих параметров:

− Смотри! Кажется, святой отец закончил церемонию.

В просвете между деревьями было видно, как люди в темной одежде небольшими группками покидают капеллу. Моя спутница, прищурившись, наблюдала за ними. Кто-то задерживался у входа, чтобы заполнить книгу соболезнований, другие медленно брели по аллее, похожие в своих траурных одеяниях на ожившие тени.

− Нам надо поторопиться, − Анико дернула меня за рукав пиджака и зашагала вперед, − если мы хотим успеть хотя бы на погребение.

− Не представляю, какую информацию можно получить, пронаблюдав, как очередного несчастного предают земле, − мне все меньше и меньше хотелось идти туда, в эпицентр человеческой печали, но ноги сами несли вперед.

− Во-первых, кто-то наверняка скажет, каким был покойный до… до того, как стал покойным. Что-то вроде: «О, она выглядела измотанной в последнее время», или наоборот: «Она была такой цветущей, не представляю, что случилось!». Во-вторых, после погребения всех приглашают на поминки, − поджав губы, сообщила девушка.

− Мы пойдем на поминки? − меня затошнило. А ведь к такому развитию событий нужно было подготовиться.  
Тучи совсем потемнели, и мне на затылок приземлилась первая капля дождя.

− Конечно. Послушаем, что говорят люди.

− Не хочу видеть чью-то заплаканную мать, фотографию с траурной лентой и то, как кто-то с неуместным аппетитом пожирает канапе с поминального фуршета.

− Говори тише, − шикнула Анико. − мы почти пришли. Итак, мы троюродные кто-то там, приехали из Дебрецена.

Я слегка оживился:

− А ведь я правда из Дебрецена! Родители переехали сюда, когда мне было около трех лет.

− Вот и славно, значит, сможешь достоверно рассказать легенду.

Дождь, начавшийся как морось, стал усиливаться. Мы ускорили шаг и теперь почти бежали. К слову сказать, очень вовремя, потому что закрытый гроб уже вынесли с черного хода. Через пару минут мы присоединились к процессии, медленно движущейся к могиле. Многие уже распахнули зонты и тихо повторяли: «Это небо оплакивает нашего Милоша». «Теперь мы хотя бы знаем, как звали несчастного», − подумал я, но не смог даже порадоваться такой удаче оттого, что слишком замерз. Идиотское солнце, черт бы его побрал! У костюма довольно плотная ткань, поэтому в хорошую погоду в нем вполне комфортно. Однако он вовсе не рассчитан на дождь. Влага молниеносно впитывалась в материал, делая его тяжелым и холодным. В отсыревшей одежде невозможно согреться, но с этим можно смириться. Ощущение дождя, стекающего по волосам на лицо и заливающего глаза, нервировало куда больше. Зато Анико со своей шляпой словно в воду глядела.

− Ты в порядке? − девушка перехватила мой завистливый взгляд, устремленный на головной убор.

− Аг-га, − проклацал зубами я.

− Видимо, отец будет читать молитву под зонтом.

− Я бы сам прочитал молитву, если бы мне дали зонт.

Носильщики устанавливали гроб, кто-то принес ведерко с землей и лопатку. Незнакомая девушка, оказавшаяся волей случая рядом со мной, держала огромный букет темно-бордовых роз, от которого исходило густое тяжелое амбре. Его не смогли заглушить даже запахи озона, земли и сырых листьев. Почему-то аромат роз подействовал на меня как наркотик на человека в состоянии депрессии − стало совсем, невыносимо тоскливо, в голове забилось «Выхода нет», и сами собой, нитью из распустившегося клубка, из глубины души потянулись застарелые страхи. Давящее чувство в груди, возникшее утром и понемногу сошедшее на нет, вернулось, стократно усилившись, подпитываемое неясной тревогой. Я бросил беспомощный взгляд на Анико − может быть, ей тоже неспокойно? Девушка скорбно застыла, сложив руки на груди и став удивительно похожей на статую Мадонны. Ее окружали люди, много людей, и все они казались мастерски сделанными восковыми фигурами. Я медленно переводил взгляд с одного лица на другое, но в них не было и намека на жизнь. Все эти люди, столпившиеся вокруг гроба, были абсолютно _мертвы_.

− Вы в порядке?

Я, вздрогнув всем телом, повернулся на голос. На меня со смесью сочувствия и недоумения смотрел пожилой господин в легком пальто. Кажется, его смутил мой совершенно безумный взгляд, обращенный на него.

− А-а. Да. Я… Он был таким молодым…

− Молодым? − господин совсем растерялся. − Конечно, пятьдесят лет − не время умирать, но он прожил хорошую, плодотворную жизнь…

Анико незаметно для мужчины в пальто ткнула меня локтем в бок и проговорила одними губами: «Лучше молчи». К счастью, наконец появился святой отец с зонтом в одной руке и молитвенником в другой, и господин не решился продолжать рассказ о жизненном пути покойного.

Остаток церемонии прошел довольно быстро и немного сумбурно: священник торопился поскорее управиться с молитвой, чтобы не заставлять родственников мокнуть, хотя, надо отдать ему должное, говорил он очень проникновенно. В небе что-то приглушенно рокотало, кто-то в первых рядах плакал, тихо и сдавленно всхлипывая, словно задыхался. Анико склонила голову и, похоже, тоже собиралась заплакать с минуты на минуту. После завершения молитвы подоспевшие работники кладбища стали спускать гроб. Родственники потянулись к ведерку с землей. Влажные комки с грохотом падали на дубовую крышку последнего пристанища умершего.

− Пойдем тоже, − едва слышно зашептала Анико, пытаясь нащупать мою руку − видимо, чтобы я не смог сбежать в последний момент.

− Не хочу, − зашипел я, но девушка решительно сжала мою ладонь и потащила меня за собой, в самую гущу человеческого столпотворения.

В итоге мне вручили совочек, и я закинул в разверзнутую пасть могилы еще немного земли, как и требовал ритуал. 

Счастливого сна и удачного посмертия, пятидесятилетний Милош. Кем бы ты ни был. Пусть Белая Госпожа и Великий Абсолют будут к тебе благосклонны. Хотя о чем это я? Ты, наверно, уже сидишь в ее Белых чертогах и пьешь то, что любил при жизни.

Где-то рядом Анико тихо приносила соболезнования супруге умершего и его дочери, ее кто-то полузадушенно благодарил и приглашал выпить со всеми кофе. Потом, кажется, троица женщин обнималась и плакала. А я продолжал стоять в ступоре над могилой и наблюдать, как земля скрывает под собой гладкую деревянную крышку.

− Словен? − Анико едва заметно дотронулась до моего плеча. − Пойдем. Ты не сможешь стоять тут вечно, рабочим нужно закапывать могилу.

− Я… − я не знал, что ей сказать.

Почему, если сейчас Милош в лучшем из миров, всем так грустно? Даже мне. Даже моей напарнице. Мы не знали его и не будем по нему скучать. Но почему же так отвратительно грустно?..

− Пойдем, − девушка снова взяла меня за руку, очень мягко и ненавязчиво. Ладошка у нее была крохотная, совсем как детская, — и очень холодная.

− Не хотел бы я, чтобы меня закопали.

− Я бы тоже не хотела. Поэтому мы тут, а не там, − вымученно улыбнулась Ани, сжимая мою ладонь еще крепче. − Пойдем, пожалуйста. Нам нужно осмотреть квартиру…

− Они устраивают похоронный фуршет в его квартире? − чувство долга разом вытряхнуло меня из тоскливой отрешенности.

− Да. Поэтому ты должен идти.

И я пошел следом за ней и другими, направляющимися к выходу с кладбища. Когда мы покинули святую землю, мне стало на порядок спокойнее, зато Анико начала заметно нервничать, словно моя паника перешла к ней. Ее тревожное состояние очень легко заметить: она становится раздражающе многословной и изливает на всех вокруг бурные, но бессмысленные словопотоки.

− Может, нужно как-то сообщить жильцам проклятого дома, что они должны переехать? Не понимаю, почему они сами до этого не додумаются… Им всем нужно убираться оттуда, − быстро шептала она прямо мне в ухо, чтобы не привлекать внимание незнакомых людей.

Довольно скоро мы убедились, что она оказалась неправа. Во дворе чертова дома №16 стояла грузовая машина, в которую двое накачанных мужчин пытались погрузить холодильник. Было очевидно, что без специального подъемника они справятся только к вечеру, но грузчики упрямо продолжали свое неблагодарное занятие.

− Видишь, жильцы дома все же додумались сделать отсюда ноги, − я слегка повеселел от мысли, что хоть кто-то спасется. Давно пора.

− Только одна семья, − покачала головой Анико. − А что будет с остальными?

Я не знал ответа. Мы поднялись на второй этаж, в квартиру Милоша, в давящей тишине чувствуя себя где-то в километрах от своей тарелки. В квартире царила еще более гнетущая атмосфера. Хозяева дома явно были большими затейниками, поэтому обили стены голубым сатином с цветочным узором, отделав помещение в духе английских салонов. Везде, куда не посмотри, висели и стояли старые фотографии в темных рамках; строгие взгляды запечатленных на них людей буравили гостей, словно безмолвно говоря: «Вас сюда не звали». На полках шкафа со стеклянными дверцами и на громоздких столах высились кипы книг, пожелтевших от времени листов, покрытых вязью рукописного текста. Воздух в комнатах был спертый, пахло старостью, лекарствами и, почему-то, раскуренными тибетскими благовониями. Или это был ладан?

− Мрачновато тут, правда? − обратился ко мне только что вошедший в комнату парень лет двадцати на вид.

− Да, есть немного, − я оценивающе посмотрел на случайного собеседника. Он был немного похож на дочь Милоша. Наверно, это его внук. − Приношу мои соболезнования.

− Спасибо, но лучше поговорите с мамой, она сама не своя, − передернул плечами юноша, явно намереваясь уйти.

Вот он, шанс! Нужно спросить, пока внучек не отбыл восвояси.

− Говорят, дядя Милош болел до… ну, до…

− Дед-то? Ну, как сказать… Он особо ни на что не жаловался. Сердце пошаливало, но не так, чтобы… Последнее время у него была бессонница, все время ходил по ночам и скрипел полами, − наморщил лоб парень. − Кстати, а вы кто? Случаем, не сын тети Дорико?

Я повернулся, чтобы попросить хоть какой-то поддержки у Анико, но той почему-то не оказалось на месте, хотя, готов поклясться, еще пару секунд назад девушка стояла слева от меня. Куда она могла исчезнуть так быстро, а главное, незаметно?..

− Прости, − я виновато улыбнулся внуку Милоша. − Кажется, я потерял свою спутницу.

Тот что-то буркнул, но я его не расслышал. Больше всего сейчас меня занимал вопрос, куда делась Ани. Ни в одной из комнат ее не было, как и на кухне. Мне стало не по себе. С темно-голубых стен таращились своими глазами - размером не больше спичечной головки - жившие полвека назад люди. Теперь в их лицах мерещилось ехидство: «Ну-ка, попробуй, найди…»

И почему я так волнуюсь? Это же просто квартира… И днем в этом доме еще никто ни разу не умирал. Анико могла просто отойти в дамскую комнату…

Как ни странно, даже такая логичная догадка не успокоила расшатанные нервы. Я, явственно ощущая себя сумасшедшим, подошел к двери в смежный санузел. Та была чуть приоткрыта, но внутри, похоже, кто-то был: сквозь щель можно было разглядеть темную фигуру, бессильно опершуюся о раковину. Из ванной комнаты раздавался частый стук капель о фарфор. Кто-то не закрыл кран. Я постучал, но ответа не дождался.

Когда я, открыв дверь, увидел Ани, склонившуюся над раковиной, на меня обрушилось невероятное облегчение. И чего только боялся? Вот же она; наверно, ей просто стало нехорошо − сложный день, мерзкая переменчивая погода… Но когда девушка наконец распрямилась и медленно повернула лицо в мою сторону, непонятный, необъяснимый ужас вернулся, сделав ноги ватными.

Кажется, она была все той же: ореховые глаза, немного детские черты и веснушки на щеках. Но ее выражение лица я не узнавал. Анико смотрела, прищурившись и не мигая, отчего глаза казались остекленевшими и какими-то рыбьими. Спустя несколько секунд ее губы медленно начала растягивать неприятная, пугающая усмешка.

− А, это ты, − проговорило то, что совсем недавно было моей коллегой, грубоватым, будто бы охрипшим голосом. − Анико как раз передает тебе привет.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Головной указатель - один из важнейших признаков расы человека; соотношение максимальной ширины черепной коробки к ее максимальной длине.
> 
> 2) Словен ошибается. Эсэсманы - немецкое название рядовых, он же говорит обо всех военнослужащих.


	9. Глава 8

  
В чертовой ванной проклятой квартиры, оказавшись лицом к лицу со странной и пугающей сущностью, облачившейся в тело моей подруги, я понятия не имел, что делать. Подавив первейшее желание, продиктованное инстинктом самосохранения, − бежать, бежать, пока _оно_ не бросилось и не вгрызлось хорошенькими беленькими зубками мне в горло, разрывая сонную артерию, − я стал думать, как обезопасить других, и ее − от самой себя. Впрочем, «думать» − громко сказано. Несвязные картинки в голове сменяли друг друга с бешеной скоростью. Среди них преобладали кадры из фильмов ужасов − до сих пор не приходилось сталкиваться с чем-то подобным в реальности. Все эти девушки из кино, болезненные на вид, с изломанными под странным углом телами, вывернутыми конечностями, искаженными лицами − некрасивыми и сморщенными, как у младенцев, − не имели ничего общего с действительностью. Анико не спешила ползать на лопатках по стенам и потолку, прогибаться в позвоночнике и показательно ломать себе пальцы. Она всего лишь ухмылялась.

− Кто ты? − осторожно начал я.

− Кто я? − ухмылка Анико стала шире.

Это была почти она, почти. Только чертова зловещая усмешка выглядела чужой на милом девичьем лице.  
Едва дыша и не слишком надеясь на ответ, я проговорил сакраментальную фразу Иисуса, встретившего на Гадаринской земле одержимого:

− Назови свое имя.

Усмехающаяся тварь с готовностью отозвалась:

− Легион имя мне, ты, жалкий трусливый педик, теперь доволен?

− Ага, − пробормотал я. Оскорбления потустороннего существа мало меня волновали, совсем другое дело − вечный вопрос «Что делать?».

В одиночку изгонять демона в чужом санузле − худший из вариантов. Возможно, это подошло бы священнослужителю, с отличием закончившему факультет экзорцизма в Ватикане и ныне охочему до практики. Я на экзорциста похож меньше всего, и в приятелях таковые у меня не числятся. Однако без помощи со стороны не обойтись.

Не придумав ничего лучше, я метнулся за дверь и подпер ее спиной с обратной стороны, уповая на то, что тварь, вселившаяся в Анико, проявит невероятное благоразумие и не уничтожит приютившее ее тело за время моего отсутствия.

От волнения пальцы дрожали и не попадали по кнопкам телефона. С третьего раза я, наконец, смог набрать номер Сольвейг. Та, хвала небесам, ответила сразу и, быстро поняв, что дело пахнет керосином, пообещала прислать Кристиана: во-первых, двум мужчинам все-таки легче дотащить сопротивляющуюся бесноватую до машины, во-вторых, скандинавка не могла сразу сорваться с рабочего места и должна была, как минимум, отпроситься у руководства. Попросив ее объяснить Андерсону всю срочность дела, я сбросил звонок и вернулся в ванную, чтобы провести там самые долгие и страшные полчаса в своей жизни.

Анико сидела на бортике ванны и таращилась на меня, не мигая. Ее тяжелый застывший взгляд глаза в глаза одновременно раздражал и пугал. Чтобы отвлечься от него, я принялся с преувеличенным любопытством разглядывать окружающую обстановку. Плитка неудачного цвета — дешевая имитация розового мрамора, которая в сочетании с тусклой лампой под потолком смотрелась довольно мрачно. Ванна и унитаз тоже приглушенно-розовые, какого-то странного грязноватого оттенка − как кровь, растворенная в воде. Наверно, кто-то считает его охренительно модным. И в каталогах он значится скорее как «утренняя роза», нежели «взбитые мозги с топпингом из клубники».

Спустя пять, а то и десять мучительно долгих минут, за которые Анико, кажется, так ни разу и не моргнула, она открыла рот и начала что-то монотонно бубнить своим хриплым, больным голосом − быстро и тихо. Я вслушивался в произносимое, но не мог понять ни слова. Казалось, Анико говорит на каком-то мертвом языке − или попросту несет словесный винегрет, не нагруженный каким-либо смыслом. «Или читает молитву задом наперед», − подумал я, чувствуя странное парализующее отвращение. Губы девушки двигались все быстрее; теперь непонятные фразы перемежались ее рваными вздохами, будто она запыхалась и никак не может отдышаться. Анико начало трясти, ее лицо посерело, а черты заострились. Не успел я подумать, что у коллеги, возможно, приступ кислородного голодания, как ее глаза закатились. Дрожь Анико становилась крупнее и все больше походила на судороги: голова девушки моталась туда-сюда, как у тряпичной куклы. В таком состоянии Ани уже не могла говорить, но продолжала издавать странные звуки, напоминающие одновременно рычание и горловое пение.

Меня раздирали два противоречивых чувства: желание помочь ей, постараться хоть чем-то облегчить ее страдания, и остаться в стороне, подальше от пугающего существа, способного на что угодно. В голове бродили странные обрывки мыслей о том, что при судорожном синдроме больных нужно класть на бок, чтобы рвота не попала в дыхательные пути ( _но ее же не тошнит, зачем я вообще об этом думаю?_ ), о сумасшедших, физическая сила которых во время приступов многократно возрастает, и, почему-то, о микробах. Анико внезапно затихла, закрыв глаза и безвольно свесив голову на бок. Я бросился к ней, чувствуя, что на лбу и спине проступила ледяная испарина − при том, что в ванной было удушающе жарко. Неужели она умерла? Или только потеряла сознание?..

Я приложил палец к шее девушки, туда, где предположительно находилась сонная артерия. Пульс хорошо прощупывался. Сердце билось так, будто свора обезумевших борзых гнала ее пару километров по проселочной дороге − громко и очень, очень часто. Я, наконец, выдохнул, только сейчас обратив внимание, что от напряжения и страха перестал дышать. Облегчение затопило меня, и я, расслабившись, пропустил момент, когда Анико вновь открыла глаза. Спустя секунду она уже рванулась вперед, с глухим стуком впечатывая меня в дверь. Я сориентировался достаточно быстро, схватив ее за плечи и стараясь удерживать как можно дальше от себя. Ноздри девушки раздувались, рот снова растянулся в той жуткой ухмылке.

− Что такое, ковбой? − я чувствовал ее дыхание на своей шее. − Хочешь сделать это быстро, пока мы заперты тут одни? Хотя, когда твои дружки прибудут, они тоже могут поучаствовать. Чем больше - тем лучше.

− Заткнись, − прошипел я, глядя в искаженное лицо Анико и в очередной раз напоминая себе, что это говорит не она, а то, что затаилось внутри. Один из вернейших признаков одержимости − отсутствие чувства стыда. Пока наша светлая, скромная девочка корчится где-то в черном болоте, созданном ее мятущимся разумом, тварь будет нести ее голосом пошлую мерзость. − Заткнись.

Девушке как-то удалось вывернуться и царапнуть напряженной, похожей на лапу хищной птицы, рукой по моему прессу и вниз. Я, ощущая подкатывающую тошноту, был вынужден оттолкнуть ее, пока она не схватила меня за яйца в прямом смысле этого слова. Толчок был не сильный (больше всего на свете я боялся случайно причинить ей боль, черт, это же тело Анико, маленькой и хрупкой), девушка только отступила по инерции на пару шагов.

− Ты не хочешь меня выебать? − удивленно проговорила она почти своим голосом, от звуков которого у меня что-то заныло в солнечном сплетении.

− Оставь ее в покое, ты, − во рту было сухо, в горле першило. Мне снова показалось, что воздух в чертовой ванной нагревается. − Ани, ты должна меня услышать…

Отвратительный выродок _с той стороны_ знал, куда бить. Я был перед ним, как на ладони - живое решето со всеми своими идиотскими комплексами, страхами, со своей болью. Я был уверен, что эта сущность видит мои проблемы − необъяснимое отвращение от секса, близкое к ступору состояние в ответ на любые активные действия со стороны девушки. В какой-то момент что-то в моем сознании исказилось и породило монстра — странную фобию, с которой невозможно справиться. Демон подкармливал этого монстра отборными деликатесами, так что, похоже, я был обречен.

− Если ты не хочешь меня выебать, − растягивая гласные, словно кокетничая, повторила девушка, − мне придется выебать тебя.

Мне не хотелось уточнять, чем и как _оно_ собирается это делать. Комплекс героя заставлял сказать: «Ну попробуй», - и вступить в неравный бой с нечистью, здравый смысл − заткнуться и постараться слиться с окружающей средой. Определиться с дальнейшими действиями я так и не успел − что-то садануло в дверь ванной с обратной стороны.

− Кто там?

− Твой чертов босс, какого хера ты там заперся? − Кристиан очень нервничал и, как всегда бывало в таких случаях, заводился на пустом месте.

− Ох, ма-а-альчик, − томно протянула Анико, просовывая руку себе под юбку. Это выглядело настолько странно, что я тут же отвел взгляд, пытаясь, однако, не терять из виду ее силуэт. − А ты мог бы засунуть сюда…

Я, стараясь не поворачиваться к девушке спиной, кое-как нащупал под рукой щеколду и отодвинул ее. Дверь открылась наружу, так что я едва не упал на своего начальника. Он же, вместо того, чтобы отступить, весьма ощутимо толкнул меня обратно. В проеме возникла толкотня, которой решила воспользоваться Анико, вмиг переставшая изображать соблазнительницу. Она дернулась в нашу сторону с перекошенным лицом, но Кристиан остановил ее, выставив вперед кулак с зажатым в нем металлическим знаком. Девушка завизжала так, что мне заложило уши, и стала оседать на пол.

− Это что, в-все? − запинаясь, спросил я.

− Хотелось бы в это верить, − Кристиан склонился над своей подопечной, прощупал пульс, − но нет. Дух все еще внутри. Изгоняющий крест его не берет.

− А-а… И что нам теперь делать? − я устало протер руками лицо. − Проводить Римский ритуал?

− И убить Анико? − невесело откликнулся господин Андерсон. − Это тебе не дело Аннелиз Михаэль(1), мы не можем так рисковать! Лучше помоги связать ее.

Только сейчас, немного оправившись от шока, я вспомнил, что мы все еще в квартире покойного Милоша, и за стеной находятся люди, пришедшие помянуть его. Сколько же шуму, должно быть, наделала наша возня…

− Как вы вошли?

− Дверь все еще открыта, − тихо пояснил Кристиан, перетягивая руки Анико полотенцем. − Куда проблематичней выйти незамеченными.

− Я как-нибудь прослежу, чтобы выход был чист. В крайнем случае, отвлеку любопытных, − предложил я.

− Уж будь добр. Нам надо торопиться.

К счастью, в коридоре и на лестничной клетке никого не было. Из глубины квартиры слышался приглушенный гул разговоров. Мы покинули проклятый дом незамеченными − я шел впереди, за мной следовал Кристиан с девушкой на руках. Та все еще была без сознания, должно быть, из-за близости Изгоняющего креста, поэтому мы смогли доставить ее в офис «Танатоса» без особых проблем. Там нас уже ждали: растрепанная, нервная Сольвейг восседала на диване, словно каменное изваяние и буравила тяжелым взглядом Цахес. Та, в свою очередь, успешно делала вид, что коридор совершенно пуст.

− Наконец-то! − заметив Кристиана, скандинавка рывком поднялась на ноги и устремилась к нему. − Я тут схожу с ума от беспокойства… Могли бы позвонить и сказать, что все в норме!

− Все не в норме! − рыкнул Андерсон. − Цахес, черт тебя подери, открой дверь в кабинет, ты что, не видишь, у меня заняты руки!

Цахес царственно поднялась из-за стола, словно демонстрируя тем самым, что поторопиться ее не заставит даже наступление судного дня. Сольвейг метнула в ее сторону испепеляющий взгляд и распахнула перед главой Неспящих дверь.

− Крис, чем мы можем тебе помочь?

Кристиан аккуратно усадил Анико в свое кресло и стал, чертыхаясь, развязывать полотенце, стягивающее ее кисти. Мы с Соль замерли в дверях, дожидаясь указаний.

− Найди бинт в аптечке. Напиши на нем все известные тебе формулы магических щитов.

Девушка нахмурилась и машинально заложила прядь волос за ухо.

− Щитов?

− Да.

− Разве она не одержима? Нужны формулы изгнания.

− Изгоняющий крест ее вырубил, но не убрал демона из тела, − объяснил Кристиан более спокойным тоном. − Пока вязь рядом, она не придет в сознание.

Сольвейг закусила губу.

− Это довольно странно… Даже не знаю… − она уставилась в потолок, над чем-то раздумывая. − «Ледяная тюрьма» тебя устроит? Но учти, мы можем доиграться и запереть его в Ани насовсем. Не понимаю, для чего щиты?

− Чтобы эта тварь не ушла раньше времени. Чередуй их с формулами лишения силы. Черт, кто из нас эриль(2), ты или я?

− Вы − маг-универсал, − фыркнула девушка и удалилась на поиски аптечки.

− Скажите, что мне делать, − ожил я, на время их беседы погрузившийся в состояние, близкое к анабиозу.

− Приготовь нам кофе, − распорядился господин Андерсон. Кажется, на полном серьезе, − и расскажи в деталях, что же произошло.

А я-то думал, что исчерпал на сегодня лимит удивления.

− Что, простите?

Кристиан замер, тяжело облокотившись на спинку собственного кресла, в котором сейчас полулежала изможденная Анико. Начальник выглядел таким же вымотанным и помятым, как и девушка, по вине демона запертая в собственном теле, − ни следа его обычной свежести и благожелательного расположения духа.

− Словен, ты же знаешь, что уже сделал достаточно.

Я кивнул, невесело усмехнувшись.

− Когда я обеспечу весь офис кофе и булочками, вы начнете выпроваживать меня домой - расслабляться после тяжелого трудового дня, не так ли?

Мужчина в точности скопировал мое выражение лица − со стороны оно выглядело довольно неприятно.

− Думаешь, я не знаю, что это пустое? Я хорошо тебя изучил за два прошедших года. Ты, может быть, и любишь прикидываться безответственным идиотом, но все-таки козерог, а значит - любой ценой доведешь дело до конца. И это похвально. Но в данный момент ты бессилен. Как и я. Скорее всего, как и Сольвейг. У нас нет необходимого опыта изгнания духов, а значит - нужно обратиться к тому, у кого он есть.

− И к кому же? − я скривился, предвидя ответ.

− К Ленгелю. Он может провести изгнание.

Я едва сдержался от нервного хихиканья.

− Этот придурковатый пижон?

− Я знаю, вы друг друга не перевариваете, но Элен - один из лучших в этом деле, − пожал плечами Кристиан. − Может, он и страдает комплексом звезды, но, по крайней мере, не безосновательно.

− Ну клево, − я развел руками. − Пойду организовывать кофе-брейк, пока Новый Мессия не перешагнул порог нашей скромной обители, и астральная красотка не очнулась.

Отодвинув меня, в кабинет проскользнула Сольвейг. Она несла груду размотанных бинтов, исписанных рунескриптами.

− Связать ее и привести в чувство? − уточнила она у Кристиана.

− Пока − только связать, − в этот момент мужчина заметил, что я все еще не сдвинулся с места. − Словен, тебе что, нечем заняться?

− Будет вам чертов кофе, − буркнул я и нехотя потащился к дьявольской машине, исторгающей из себя потоки эспрессо.

У меня никогда не получалось справиться с этим дурацким аппаратом, никогда. Кофе всегда делала Анико… У нее был особый дар угадывать момент, когда без ее помощи не обойтись. Девушка появлялась из ниоткуда, словно Супермен или ангел господень, со своей неизменной сонной улыбкой и детским взглядом, и включала гребаную кофеварку, устроившую забастовку в самый неподходящий момент, или давала совет, или просто хлопала по плечу - и сразу становилось ясно, что все будет хорошо. Нажимая на кнопку включения, я ощутил неприятный спазм в животе. После жуткой сцены в ванной мы едва ли сможем общаться как прежде. Скорее всего, она не вспомнит произошедшего − конечно, ей в это время управлял демон, но… Но мне, наверное, всегда будет не по себе в присутствии Ани.

− Эй, парень… − окликнул кто-то.

Я обернулся, едва не пролив обжигающую жидкость на эдвардов костюм. Оказывается, ко мне незаметно подтянулись несколько сотрудников из разных отделов: кого-то из них уже доводилось видеть, чье-то лицо казалось и вовсе незнакомым.

− Говорят, в кого-то из наших вселился бес, − закинул удочку долговязый мужчина, негласный лидер группы любопытных.

− Правда, что ли? − я округлил глаза в притворном удивлении, наполняя очередную чашку.

− Как, ты еще не знаешь? − долговязый обрадовался, что нашел очередного благодарного слушателя. К сожалению, у меня совсем не было времени на его второсортные сплетни.

− И знать не хочу, − отрезал я, водрузил чашки на поднос и гордо удалился.

Когда я вернулся в кабинет, Анико уже была надежно примотана к креслу толстым слоем исписанных маркером бинтов. Выглядела она не лучшим образом: под глазами залегли глубокие тени, губы казались иссохшимися и потресканными, словно она мучилась от жажды. Кристиан поднял жалюзи и теперь с отсутствующим видом смотрел в окно, заложив руки за голову. Сольвейг сменила его на боевом посту: она стояла, опираясь на спинку кресла, и держала над головой своей коллеги металлический знак Изгоняющего креста.

− Разбирайте, − я бухнул поднос на стол Кристиана, между кипой распечаток, придавленных пресс-папье, и телефонной базой. − И давайте поговорим.

− Хорошая идея, − кивнула Сольвейг. − Мы ждем от тебя подробностей.

Я постарался в деталях описать события этого дня, практически все, начиная от встречи на кладбище и заканчивая появлением господина Андресона в проклятом доме. Отдельные моменты, естественно, пришлось опустить: не хотелось лишний раз прокручивать их в голове, да и другим знать некоторые омерзительные эпизоды совершенно не обязательно. Они взрослые, начитанные люди - и наверняка имеют представление о поведении бесноватых.

− То есть, вы пробыли в этой квартире в общей сложности пять-десять минут, прежде чем это произошло? − Кристиан, наконец, соизволил оторваться от созерцания вида за окном и переключил царственное внимание на меня.

− Именно. Я успел только перекинуться парой слов с тем пацаном…

− Ясно.

Я помассировал виски:

− Как это… Как это вообще происходит?

− В данном случае, скорее всего, Анико подхватила сущность через какой-то предмет, к которому та была привязана. Ты не видел ничего подозрительного?

Я нахмурился, припоминая. Как ни странно, воспроизвести в памяти детали обстановки оказалось непросто: сознание, стремящееся восстановиться после пережитого потрясения, вытесняло все неприятное и пугающее куда-то на периферию. Я с неудовольствием обнаружил в своих воспоминаниях множество белых пятен.

− Видел, но явно не в ванной. Один архив семейных фотографий, развешанных на стенах, чего стоит.  
Кристиан и Сольвейг обменялись долгим взглядом, как будто вели телепатическую беседу.

− Атмосфера в квартире показалась тебе давящей, так?

Я возвел очи горе:

− Там же были поминки.

− Нет, не это… − Сольвейг помрачнела. − Ощущение, что на тебя таращатся со всех сторон. Непроходящее чувство тревоги. Желание спать, безудержная зевота, синдром недостаточности вдоха − постоянно кажется, что задыхаешься.

− В точку. Это признаки присутствия демона?

− Скорее, не демона, а множества неприятных гостей из нижнего мира. Или, что вероятнее, маленькие презенты, оставленные ими, чтобы пугать восприимчивых людей. В гостях у той старушки-любительницы кошек было настолько же приятно?

− Нет, вроде нет. Не так отвратно. Хотите сказать… − я ощутил, как утренняя злость отвоевывает прежние позиции, − гребаный Рихтер развел весь этот… То есть, он мог заставить эту сущность вселиться…

Сольвейг устало покачала головой.

− На самом деле, даже если профессор и вызвал нечто, он не смог бы «заставить» это вселиться в человеческое тело. Как ни трудно это подчас признать, все, что случается с людьми, происходит по их воле − и хорошее, и плохое. Тем более - плохое. Потому что только сам человек, вернее, его страдающая душа, испытывающая неудовлетворенность собой, может позволить чему-то инородному проникнуть в свою физическую оболочку. Иногда пришелец прикидывается доброй феей. Он может не подавать признаков присутствия долгое время, или появляться в трудных ситуациях и нашептывать сладким голосом «Я помогу, больше тебе не будет больно и плохо». Эти твари − все равно что попытка заткнуть полостную рану куском старой жвачки.

Мне некстати вспомнилось, что похожую лекцию по демонологии читала мне на кладбище Анико. Ничем хорошим это не кончилось.

− Впрочем, бывают и другие случаи. Когда сущности более агрессивны, а их жертвы подавлены настолько, что хотят отгородиться от реального мира, спрятаться подальше, − Сольвейг вздохнула, − происходит вот это, − она кивнула в сторону Анико. − Римский ритуал изгоняет «нечисть», но абсолютно не берет в расчет человеческую душу, которая страдает, оставшись, в ее понимании, без защиты, буфера обмена между ней и миром. К счастью, есть другой способ.

Обычно Сольвейг производила впечатление завзятого материалиста. Я мог бы сказать, что из всех известных мне людей − кроме, пожалуй, Эдварда, который не лез за грань мира и был вполне доволен своей участью − именно она обладала самым реалистичным взглядом на жизнь. Эта девушка в свое время побывала в такой мясорубке, откуда не всем удается выбраться. Да, она оставила там кисть руки - но не рассудок и не жизнь. Тем страннее было слышать от нее то, что многим покажется сказкой и бредом. После двух лет работы в «Танатосе» и странных выходок сотен людей, одержимых идеей прожить подольше любой ценой, я готов был поверить во что угодно, даже в приземление межгалактического лайнера на берег Дуная, но это не отменяло абсурдности ситуации: Йенсен Сольвейг - красивая девушка, бесстрашный альпинист и прекрасный руководитель пресс-центра информационного гиганта T-Mobile - стоит передо мной, зажав в пальцах здоровой руки мощный рунический знак, и рассказывает про обитателей нижнего мира.

− И что это за способ? − я подтолкнул ее продолжить рассказ, но тут в кабинет вплыла Цахес:

− Господин Ленгель прибыл.

− Хвала Белой Госпоже! Почему же он не заходит? − удивился Кристиан.

Цахес, скривившись, гаркнула в коридор:

− Будьте так любезны! − и церемонно удалилась.

Мы с Сольвейг понимающе переглянулись. Очень странная дама.

Дверь кабинета вновь открылась, чтобы впустить Элена. Наш звездный блондин едва переступил порог, а я уже чувствовал глухое раздражение. Бывают такие люди, от которых не требуется никаких особенных действий, чтобы выводить из себя окружающих − с лихвой достаточно уже их узких укороченных брюк из последней коллекции, пальто верблюжьего цвета и отвратительно надменного выражения лица.

− Кристиан, − вместо приветствия парень снисходительно кивнул руководителю нашей группы. − Сольвейг. О, крошка Войт, даже ты здесь. А я-то думал, цирроз мешает тебе работать.

Ну вот, как и ожидалось.

Мне не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как принять его идиотские правила игры и расплыться в самой ядовитой из имевшихся в моем арсенале улыбок.

− Взаимно не рад тебя видеть, Ленгель.

Элен только дернул плечом в ответ, увидел Анико и мгновенно забыл о нашей традиционной маленькой перепалке.

− Вы что, с ума сошли? − громко возмутился он, осматривая рунескрипты, нанесенные на бинты. − Щиты? Собираетесь законсервировать эту тварь в Анико? Идиоты, − чуть слышно добавил он.

Сольвейг укоризненно посмотрела на Кристиана.

− Я же говорила. Рун Пива хватило бы с головой.

− А что, если бы демон вырвался из тела до прихода Элена? − парировал начальник.

− С чего бы? − девушка явно не допускала утопического развития событий.

− С того, что нам предстоит серьезный разговор - и эта дьявольская сучка об этом знает. Я не хочу упустить единственную серьезную зацепку в деле.

− Если это демон, мы сможем узнать, кто его призвал? − догадался я, почувствовав странное волнение. Еще немного, и я смогу припереть чертова Рихтера к стенке - и тогда он ответит за все, за каждого невинно убитого человека!

− Скорее всего, это не демон, поэтому вы не узнаете ничего, кроме печальной истории неупокоенной души, замученной в нижних гранях мира голодом, жаждой и недотрахом, − довольно грубо высказалась Сольвейг, сверкая глазами.

− Заткнитесь все, к чертям собачьим! − рявкнул Ленгель, запуская пятерню в светлую челку и безбожно уничтожая идеальную укладку, после чего виновато бросил в сторону Андерсона. − Простите.

Однако, он своего добился − споры наконец прекратились, в кабинете воцарилась тишина.

− Кристиан, зажги свечи, − сообразив, что теперь он имеет полное право командовать парадом, блондин раздавал указания направо и налево. − Ты, − он ткнул пальцем в меня, − сними бинты.

Я вопросительно посмотрел на начальника, выгружавшего из стенного шкафа толстые свечи для церемониальной магии. Тот едва заметно кивнул − видимо, теперь изгнание официально было в юрисдикции Ленгеля. Оставалось только уповать на то, что, даже будучи позером и высокомерным ублюдком, он оставался профессионалом.

Разматывая бинты слой за слоем, я думал, что, скорее всего, это настоящее самоубийство. Стоит убрать Изгоняющий крест, как тварь придет в себя, не сдерживаемая никакими путами, вот тогда и начнется дискотека.

− Соль, − тихо позвал я девушку, развязывая последние узлы на бинтах.

− Что?

− Ты не успела рассказать, в чем заключается другой способ изгнания.

− А, − девушка покрутила изрядно затекшей кистью. − Способ простой, как и все гениальное. Нужно поговорить с душой одержимого человека и убедить ее бороться.

− Э? Но как же с ней говорить, если она где-то там, − я сделал большие глаза, − а демон − здесь.   
− Не волнуйся, − слабо улыбнулась скандинавка. − Подлинное мастерство экзорциста − вызвать душу человека на разговор и провести беседу так, чтобы эта душа поверила ему.

− Не проще ли вызвать на разговор гребаного демона и заставить его свалить?

Сольвейг только фыркнула.

− Ты еще не имел чести беседовать с этой гадостью? Вертлявые, мерзкие создания. Их остается только жалеть.

Возражений не нашлось.

− И что, Элен будет заниматься вот этим… Разговаривать с бессмертной душой Анико, убеждать ее в том, что она нужна здесь?

− Как видишь. Конечно, он не святой Франциск Борджия, но тоже весьма хорош.

− Офигеть, − только и сказал я.

Свечи уже горели, расставленные по периметру комнаты. Ленгель обратился к норвежке:

− Можешь отходить.

− Ты уверен, что это безопасно? − занервничал я.

Сольвейг убрала знак в карман куртки и отошла на порядочное расстояние. Обнадеживающе улыбнулась нам с Кристианом:

− Не беспокойтесь, я закрою нас щитом. Не ледяным, конечно, − она подняла руку и нарисовала в воздухе несколько линий. − Эль, тебе нужна какая-нибудь защита?

− Обойдусь, − буркнул тот, приблизившись к Анико, и начал растирать ладони друг о друга, словно те мерзли. − Анико, здесь ли ты?

Девушка в кресле, наконец, отмерла, открыла глаза, окинула кабинет взглядом и ухмыльнулась:

− Так-так-так, я смотрю, все в сборе. Крисси, фэшн-пидорас, фригидный мальчик и наша − оооо − страдающая вдовушка. Смотри веселей, фрау Йенсен, твой муженек сейчас там, где по-настоящему горячо.  
Сольвейг, к ее чести, даже бровью не повела, хотя я знал, что ей нелегко дается это мнимое спокойствие.

− Анико, − тихо и медленно, словно гипнотизер, говорил Ленгель. Он стоял совсем рядом с девушкой, но выглядел чертовски расслабленным. Ни грамма страха. Я невольно его зауважал. − Тебе больно. Ты заперта в мире своего страха. Он поглотил тебя. Ты считаешь, если за твои действия ответственен кто-то другой, ты не понесешь наказания, так?

− Это что, психологический прессинг? − прошептал я.

− Ты хочешь, чтобы кто-то сказал: «Ты ни в чем не виновата. Ты просто жертва». Хочешь, чтобы кто-то другой отпустил твои грехи. Кто-то, но не ты. Ты не желаешь прощать себя.

Слова парня отозвались тупой болью где-то в районе печени, я неосознанно прижал ладонь к правому боку, пытаясь приглушить неприятные ощущения.

Он ведь говорит не про меня, да?..

Я вдруг вспомнил свое недавнее желание найти того, кто будет прощать мне ошибки, кто будет оправдывать меня − передо мной. Зачем этот мифический «кто-то»? Чтобы закрывать мне глаза на правду, убеждать, что я не совершил что-то непоправимое, не нанес кому-то вред действием или бездействием? Чтобы сделать то, на что я сам не способен, − простить меня?

Мне стало нечем дышать.

− Я хочу? − Анико приподняла брови, изображая удивление. − Ты думаешь, что знаешь, чего _я хочу_?.. Я хочу содрать с тебя кожу вот этими маленькими аккуратными ноготками; снимать ее, начиная с лица, словно пленку с поверхности молока. Ты будешь жив, ты будешь чувствовать все это, каждое прикосновение воздуха к твоим обнаженным мышцам будет обжигать… О, разве это не возбуждает тебя?

− За что ты не можешь себя простить? − казалось, Элен и вовсе не слышит ее угрожающего шипения. − За то, что оставила их? Смерть разлучила тебя с родителями. Смерть не дала тебе прожить ту жизнь, которую они для тебя запланировали? Ты чувствуешь вину за то, что предала их мечты. Но ты ни в чем не виновата. Смерть выбрала тебя, не ты ее. Действия, которые привели к концу твоей прежней жизни - не твоя вина, просто стечение обстоятельств.

− Я выцарапаю тебе глаза. Или нет, нет! Ты будешь видеть все, все, ты будешь видеть, как _они_ вскрывают тебе живот и пожирают твои внутренности, ты будешь видеть, как на то, что останется от твоих кишок, будут садиться мухи, и ты не сможешь это остановить…

− Ты ненавидишь себя за то, что умерла, и за то, что согласилась принять _ее_ предложение. Ты думала о родителях, думала, что сможешь продолжать жить по-старому - но все изменилось, не так ли? Ты не можешь с этим смириться, − парень сделал шаг вперед и опустился на колени перед Ани, не отрывая взгляда от ее глаз, − как не можешь почему-то смириться, что умерла девушкой. Я не могу понять, почему для тебя это так важно, но, на самом деле, ты ничего не потеряла. Ты не живой мертвец, ты − человек, которому дали второй шанс. Ты можешь заниматься сексом, как любой другой человек… ну, разве что, видя в процессе куски своих прежних жизней, − его темп речи немного сбился. − Но кому-то это даже нравится.

Мне, как всегда в напряженных ситуациях, стало смешно. Как-то ненормально, шизофренически смешно − я остро ощутил накативший приступ безумия. В этой чертовой организации что, никто не может нормально потрахаться в свое удовольствие?

Мы обречены. Все, каждый. Странно, почему до сих пор в каждого из нас не просочилась какая-нибудь адская тварь? Странно, как мы вообще не спятили. Мертвецам место в земле, мертвецы не должны возвращаться, не должны есть, смотреть телевизор, ездить в общественном транспорте − и тем более, они не должны _жить_.

− В том, что ты не можешь быть обычной юной девушкой, нет твоей вины. Тебе не нравится такое существование, ты всегда считала, что сделала ошибку − но ты незаменима. Твоя способность видеть истинный облик… Ты потому и взяла вещь, на которую он осел, да? Он, материализовавшись в квартире, затаился в зеркале - оно позволяло ему питаться чувством вины всех находившихся рядом… Почему ты подчинилась ему? Чувствовала себя такой ранимой, думая о собственной смерти?.. Ты жива. Ты все еще жива. Ты можешь жить.

А я? Я жив?

Они замерли друг напротив друга: расслабленный, уверенный в себе парень и напряженная, озлобленная девушка. Я подспудно ждал чего-то внезапного и пугающего, поэтому, когда тело Анико содрогнулось, чуть не подпрыгнул, опасаясь, что она бросится на Ленгеля и разорвет его. Но та лишь снова вздрогнула, прижала руку к груди, и издала странный звук, напоминающий приглушенный кашель или позыв на рвоту.

− Молодец, − одобрительно прошептал Элен, опуская свою руку поверх ее ладони. − Еще немножко.  
Ани, дернувшись всем телом, снова издала булькающий звук, и из ее приоткрытого рта потянулось что-то, похожее на черно-фиолетовый дым или спутанные пряди волос. Ленгель сделал пас рукой, девушка захрипела, из ее горла выходило все больше и больше странной темной субстанции, которая никуда не исчезала и висела в воздухе, лениво шевелясь. Когда сущность полностью покинула тело, Анико громко, со всхлипом, втянула в себя воздух и зашлась в кашле, после чего снова потеряла сознание.

Элен повернулся к фиолетовому комку:

− Что ты?

Субстанция начала двигаться быстрее, уплотняясь и меняя очертания. Спустя долю секунды в воздухе уже висело нечто, похожее на гигантскую куколку насекомого. У существа было даже лицо - довольно грубое, словно маска, высеченная второпях из древесины. Чуть ниже лица намечены очертания сложенных на груди рук: все это выглядело так, словно в гребаном коконе бабочки заточили человека.

− Альфа и омега? − рот на лице-маске не двигался, но существо говорило густым, низким голосом; не тем, хриплым, который был у Анико, а совсем другим, не менее странным и как будто электронным. Такие звуки могла производить только насквозь проржавевшая механическая глотка. − Начало и конец?

− Кто вызвал тебя?

− Двери открылись. Мы не могли не воспользоваться любезным приглашением.

− Кто открыл двери?

− За ними пустота, мрак и голод, хочется жрать, жрать…

− Кто. Открыл. Двери, − Ленгель чеканил каждое слово, несмотря на то, что у него почти не осталось сил на общение с демоном.

Вместо ответа существо начало издавать странный низкий звук, от которого внутренности леденели.

− Кто еще вышел через двери?

− Все, кто пожелал. Они открыты в обе стороны. Для вас и для нас. Каждый ищет чего-то. Каждый хочет есть.

Во время этой сюрреалистической беседы демоническая куколка медленно, чудовищно медленно приближалась к парню, но тот, казалось, вовсе не замечал этого.

− Где находится дверь?

− Ты зна-а-а-а… − существо не договорило. Руки, сложенные под слоем скользкой фиолетовой массы, задвигались, разрывая кокон изнутри, одна из них − желтоватая, покрытая гноящимися ранами, потянулась к парню, почти коснулась его пальто…

Элен внезапно побледнел и прошептал одними губами:

− Со-о…

Сольвейг подняла руку и размашисто нарисовала в воздухе несколько символов. Существо исчезло, словно его и не было. Я сильно зажмурил глаза, открыл их и вновь посмотрел на то место, где только что болталась огромная темная куколка. Пусто.

_Ушло_.

Ленгель сидел на полу, раскинув ноги, и с отсутствующим видом таращился в пустоту. У него дрожала нижняя губа и жилка пульсировала под левым глазом, но парню, не расстававшемуся с маской самодостаточного и высокомерного ублюдка, не было до этого дела. Он приходил в себя еще пару минут, после чего запустил пальцы и волосы и начал смеяться − сначала едва слышно, потом все громче и громче.

− Ты в норме? − с сомнением осведомился я.

Элен покивал головой, но смеяться не перестал.

− Какая оптимистичная истерика, − мрачно заметила Сольвейг, склоняясь над Анико. − Она спит. Будем надеяться, теперь все будет хорошо.

− Будем, − кивнул Кристиан. Он растирал руки, точно как Ленгель перед сеансом изгнания. Закончив, руководитель опустил ладони парню на плечи, и тот, закончив смеяться, вздохнул с облегчением. − Подведем итоги?

− Итог − открытая дверь? − внезапно мне очень хотелось кофе, курить и спать − разом. − Дверь куда?

Сольвейг, видимо, тоже ощущала необходимость как-то восполнить силы, поэтому критически осмотрела содержимое подноса. Там все еще стояла кружка холодного кофе, так и не тронутая Кристианом.

− Испортилось, − резюмировала она и стала хлопать себя по карманам. − Куда ведет дверь − понятно. И где она − понятно. Мне не понятно, кому нужна эта дверь и зачем.

− Мне не понятно, зачем _вообще_ дверь? Сущности, обросшие всякой гадостью, и без «служебных выходов» прекрасно передвигаются между гранями реальности, − отозвался господин Андерсон.

− А мне ни хера не понятно! − раздраженно воскликнул я.

− Войт, как обычно, не в теме, − пробормотал Ленгель. Ему определенно стало лучше.

− Все просто, если не брать в расчет агрессивно настроенную живность. Думаю, ее появление − побочный эффект, − норвежка после длительных поисков нашарила сигареты и теперь пыталась найти пепельницу. − А дверь нужна, чтобы люди попали в грани. Причем не на какую-нибудь мирную прогулку во сне. Заблудшие души, скорее всего, затягивает прямиком в мир мертвых, а там плавают такие пираньи… Тот красавчик, что нас посетил, по сравнению с ними − детский лепет на лужайке в солнечный майский денек.

− Какая прелесть, − оценил я. − И вы полагаете, что эта дверь… портал… что-то находится в квартире №99, с которой все и началось?

− Это объясняет возникавшие там вспышки энергии, − кивнула Сольвейг. − Белая Госпожа оказалась права, как и всегда…

− Ну, тогда мы знаем, кто это делает.

− Ты уверен? − Элен, наконец, поднялся с пола и теперь тщательно отряхивал свое драгоценное пальто.

− Абсолютно, − я пожал плечами, чувствуя мрачное удовлетворение. Теперь все быстро закончится. Осталось только прижать немца к стене и заставить говорить. Или… или взять с поличным.

− Доказательства? − нахмурился Кристиан. − Кажется, с этим у тебя была загвоздка.

Я чувствовал нечто сродни вдохновенью. За этот бесконечно длинный день произошло столько дерьма, что с лихвой хватило бы на год, но я с честью выдержал все испытания судьбы. Демон изгнан, крупицы новых сведений получены. Похоже, черная полоса заканчивается.

− Будут. Завтра. Анико… ээ… до всей этой истории говорила, что, возможно, стоит просто понаблюдать за Рихтером.

− Следить? − Кристиан неодобрительно покачал головой. − Плохая идея.

Наш руководитель умел выводить из себя. Мы практически добрались до правды, остался всего один шаг, и вот − человек, который в первую очередь должен быть заинтересован в разоблачении преступника, останавливает меня без каких-либо объяснений! Разве не глупо?

Наверняка господин Андерсон мотивирует свое решение осторожностью или чем-то подобным. Конечно, после восьми смертей и одного демонического явления самое время говорить об осторожности!

− Теперь это все, что нам остается! − вспылил я. − Ах, нет, есть другой вариант − нарушить право частной собственности, вломиться в эту адскую квартиру и ждать там прихода Антихриста − или владелицы жилплощади, явившейся на воскресную уборку. Можно еще поискать там дверь, но, вероятно, она будет похожа на что угодно, кроме двери!

Сольвейг вздохнула так громко, словно на ее хрупкие плечи обрушилась небесная твердь:

− Все гораздо тоньше, изящней. Дверь просто метафора. У нее может не быть никакого физического проявления. Она представляет собой намерение, сформулированное злой волей и заряженное энергией.

− Вот! У нас нет выбора!

Кристиан ходил по кабинету, туша свечи. Он несколько минут держал ладони над пламенем каждой, заставляя огненный язык вытянуться, после чего задувал их.

− Словен, прекрати орать. Разбудишь Анико, а у нее выдался не самый приятный день. Если хочешь нажить проблем − пожалуйста, поступай, как знаешь.

− Но вы не можете предложить мне альтернативу!

− В данный момент − не могу.

Я знал: если продолжать этот бессмысленный спор, дело не кончится добром. У господина Андерсона взрывной характер; если долго действовать начальнику на нервы, он непременно придет в ярость, и вот тогда волны репрессий не избежать. Поэтому просто кивнул:

− Пожалуй, я пойду, если в моем присутствии больше нет нужды.

− Ты свободен, − приглушенно ответил Кристиан, всячески старавшийся скрыть раздражение.

Ленгель разинул рот, чтобы сказать что-то ехидное, но передумал. Я махнул коллегам на прощание и вышел в коридор, тихо надеясь, что у меня не идет дым из ушей.

Сольвейг догнала меня уже за пределами офиса, на парковке.

− Собираешься посвятить завтрашний день Рихтеру и его нескучной жизни?

− Угу. Вроде того.

− Тебе помочь?

− Чем? − удивился я, не ожидав, что кто-то рискнет открыто пойти против воли руководителя.  
К счастью, для Сольвейг только ее собственное мнение являлось авторитетным.

− У меня есть машина, у тебя − только дебильный велосипед. Намек понят?

Я так и замер, вытаращившись на нее. Раньше судьба не разбрасывалась такими подарками. Однако, не похоже, что Сольвейг предлагала мне свой спорткар из одной лишь вежливости. Понятия не имею, что ей руководило. Она стояла напротив меня и выжидательно смотрела, улыбаясь с плохо скрываемым торжеством: «Ну что, умею я удивлять?».

− А как же ты?

− Прокачусь разок до работы на метро. Мне это пойдет на пользу, − безмятежно отозвалась норвежка.

Я смотрел, как ветер трепал ее светлые волосы, и думал − вот так, наверно, и должны выглядеть современные ангелы-хранители. В кожаной куртке, на высоченных каблуках и с ключом от четырехколесного гоночного рая.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Аннелиз Михаэль - девушка, ставшая прототипом Эмили Роуз. Над ней был проведен неудачный ритуал экзорцизма, приведший к ее смерти.
> 
> 2) Эриль - человек, специализирующийся на магии рун, в Северной традиции.


	10. Глава 9

  
Было восемь утра, и я сам уже мало понимал, что делаю.

Я сидел за рулем Dodge Stealth Сольвейг и всеми силами пытался не заснуть. Автомобиль, в свою очередь, стоял в самом дальнем углу парковки напротив дома Рихтера. Рихтер появляться не спешил. Машина, указанная в его досье, − скромненькая серая «Ауди» − была припаркована неподалеку, значит, ее владелец еще не покидал своей квартиры.

Печальнее всего было то, что я находился здесь уже час, двойная порция отвратительно горького экспрессо, захваченная по пути, успела закончиться - но даже ударной дозе кофеина не удалось должным образом стимулировать вялое сонное тело. Я сам в этом виноват – перед ответственным заданием стоило лечь спать пораньше, а не колесить по загородным трассам, где нет ограничения скорости до 50 км/ч. Все захватывающие ощущения вчерашнего вечера улетучились с убийственно ранним звонком будильника. Я наощупь дополз до ванной, придал лицу относительно человеческий вид, натянул самую неброскую одежду, моментально превратившись в долговязого бомжеватого подростка, − и вот, я тут, стекаю по сидению, отодвинутому на максимальную длину. Зеркало заднего вида отражает недовольную физиономию, наполовину скрытую стеклами очков - хотя я должен ликовать, что получил на сутки в пользование двухдверного дорожного монстра...

Зараза Рихтер.

Идиот я. Еще вчера нужно было выяснить его расписание. А может, и вовсе нет смысла в том, чтобы следить за ним днем? С минуты на минуту он вытащит свой надменный зад из дома и поедет на работу. И застрянет там до вечера, несомненно. Что мне делать все это время? 

Возможно, сегодня он не сделает ничего выдающегося, не посетит ни одного странного места. Велика вероятность того, что Рихтер не сделает этого и завтра. Однако, он не дурак, и наверняка заметит «хвост» - особенно если я буду кататься за ним изо дня в день.

Я чувствовал, как от волнения у меня плавятся мозги, понимал, что неплохо бы отвлечься и хоть немного сбить градус беспокойства. Из доступных развлечений были только найденная в бардачке книга Умберто Эко и бинокль Nikon. Последний оказался тяжеленным и стоил, должно быть, баснословную сумму. Я пару минут изучал сквозь его окуляры противоположную сторону улицы, после чего с ужасом вспомнил, что должен неотрывно наблюдать за подъездом Рихтера - и отложил шпионскую игрушку на пассажирское сидение.

Рихтер не появился и спустя полчаса. Я почесал переносицу и сделал звонок в справочную службу, чтобы узнать, как связаться с административной частью университета. Обратившись по телефону, продиктованному консультантом, пообщался с приятной дамой из отдела кадров. Извинившись, она объяснила, что у профессора Рихтера сегодня выходной, и получить консультацию по личным вопросам возможно только в понедельник.

Я почувствовал тошноту и выбрался из салона. Обошел «Додж», глубоко вдыхая и медленно выдыхая. Дыхательные практики не помогли, и тогда в дело пошли легкие «Sopianae» в голубой упаковке. Их я, равно как и ополовиненный блок никотиновой жвачки, обнаружил в бардачке. У Сольвейг были вековые запасы всякой всячины.

Я курил, почти не затягиваясь, и уныло думал, что ненавижу курить, что после тройки затяжек дерет горло и зубы в подозрительном налете, и что я мог бы сейчас подняться к Рихтеру и… ну, в очередной раз выставить себя идиотом. Недосып, общая усталость, огромное количество черного кофе и сигаретный дым на голодный желудок смешались в один омерзительный коктейль. Руки стали холодными и липкими, как лягушачьи лапки. Сердце громыхало так, что мешковатая толстовка в районе груди едва заметно подрагивала. Я забрался в машину, открыл окно на полную, немного опустил спинку сидения, и лег, кое-как уместив ноги. На улице было тихо, магнитола в «Додже» молчала, а сердце продолжало биться так громко и напряженно, словно собиралось остановиться в любую минуту. «Скончаться от гипертонического криза в чужой машине, − я против воли усмехнулся. − Какая нелепая смерть… Белая Госпожа не одобрит». Сердце било набат. Я слушал его, слушал собственное дыхание, слишком частое и поверхностное, слушал шелест сухой листвы за окном. Закрыл глаза. Как хорошо наконец…

Я проснулся, полностью дезориентированный, потеряв счет времени и начисто забыв, где нахожусь. Очевидно, меня выдернул из забытья звук заводимого мотора. Серая «Ауди» неспешно выезжала со стоянки. Остатки сонливости вмиг слетели. Черт возьми, а ведь немец мог уехать, пока я дрых! Невероятное везение! Подождав, когда Рихтер отъедет на приличное расстояние, я двинул за ним.

Часы на приборной панели сообщали, что уже полдень. Несколько дополнительных часов сна ощутимо улучшили самочувствие, несмотря на то, что после долгого сидения в неудобной позе ноги ныли, а тело казалось слишком громоздким и каким-то мешковатым. Откровенно говоря, мне очень хотелось пройтись, немного подвигаться - но теперь об этом оставалось только мечтать.

Рихтер только добавлял проблем. Он словно чувствовал, что за ним кто-то увязался, поэтому еле тащился на пустынных улочках с односторонним движением и вовсю разгонялся на шестиполосном шоссе, где его неброская машинка в два счета терялась в общем потоке. Каждый раз, случайно потеряв Рихтера из виду, я впадал в панику − это конец, ему удалось ускользнуть! И в эту же минуту «Ауди» - которую, откровенно говоря, не мешало бы помыть - снова материализовалась впереди. Когда автомобиль внезапно остановился возле небольшого магазинчика спортивных товаров, я, зазевавшись, проскочил мимо, но тут же заметил свою ошибку. Пришлось экстренно парковаться возле соседнего дома и вооружаться биноклем.

Не похоже, чтобы Рихтер заметил мои выкрутасы. Когда он вылез из машины, я чуть ли не вывернулся наизнанку, чтобы разглядеть выражение его лица, но теснота в салоне и маленькое заднее стекло не особо располагали к таким маневрам. К тому же, «Додж» был неудачно припаркован, а разделявшее нас расстояние − слишком велико. Я должен был разозлиться на себя (за невнимательность) и на Рихтера (за странное поведение. Спортивный магазин? Если он выйдет оттуда с велосипедом или роликами, я умру от смеха на месте), но чувствовал только легкое волнение, которое нельзя назвать неприятным. Должно быть, что-то подобное переживали знатные господа перед началом охоты: лошадь бьет копытом, с минуты на минуту спустят собак, и, хотя еще ничего не происходит, в кровь впрыскивается адреналин, щемит в солнечном сплетении и ожидание превращается во что-то, подозрительно напоминающее радостное возбуждение.

Рихтер, пока еще не подозревающий об отведенной ему роли ценного пушного зверя, щелкнул сигнализацией и зашагал к магазину. Я проводил его взглядом и отнял на минуту бинокль от глаз. Поморгал, обнаружив, что все это время щурился. Окуляры не очень-то удобные.

Немец покинул магазин минут через пять, держа в руках что-то, напоминающее баллон аэрозоля, и лишив меня всякого шанса над ним посмеяться. А жаль. Я сделал пару не особенно удачных попыток вообразить Рихтера в эластичных велобриджах с лямками, фыркнул и успокоился. Кстати, мужчина для своих тридцати с хвостом и сидячего образа жизни вполне стройный и подтянутый, может, ему бы и пошло.

Тем временем немец неторопливо поехал дальше. Не похоже, чтобы Рихтер возвращался домой. Мне было очень любопытно, куда же мы направляемся теперь. В этом упорном преследовании практически незнакомого (хоть и очень подозрительного) человека явно было что-то маниакальное; в какой-то момент я, поглощенный процессом, и вовсе забыл, что таскаюсь за мужчиной не из праздного интереса. Не то, чтобы Рихтер вдруг перестал меня злить и раздражать. Он был скрытным, непонятным, противоречивым − а следовательно, интересным. Его действия (взять хотя бы аренду проклятой квартиры) казались иррациональными − при том, что немец производил впечатление исключительно рассудочного типа. Я не мог понять его мотивов: все, даже самое незатейливое зло, делается с каким-то умыслом, всему есть причины, а этот человек совершает ряд бессвязных поступков.

А может, за его действиями и вовсе не стоит искать второго дна? Или он не последнее звено в цепи, и есть что-то другое − огромное, страшное, подавляющее волю и застилающее глаза ложными представлениями? Что, если некая враждебная сущность руководит его действиями? Я машинально сжал руль сильнее. Неужели не заметил очевидного? Рихтер плохо выглядел, что было немедленно списано на сильнейший недосып. Возможно ли как-то иначе объяснить его бледный вид? Несомненно. Его что-то жрет. Вот так, незатейливо и с огромным аппетитом.

Я в ужасе уставился на серый бампер «Ауди», словно сквозь толщу металла мог как-то диагностировать состояние человека. За какую-то долю секунды мое сознание нарисовало детальный портрет Рихтера: его осунувшееся лицо, бледные губы и голубоватые сосуды на висках. Я мог бы предположить, что некая потусторонняя тварь выпила из него все силы еще тогда… Если бы не его глаза. Люди, носящие в себе потустороннего паразита в течение долгого времени, становятся инертными, безразличными ко всему; обычно у них тусклые, ничего не выражающие глаза. Во взгляде Рихтера не было ни капли потерянности или усталого равнодушия к собственной судьбе. И, уж конечно, он бы проигнорировал все мои глупые выходки, будь ему все равно. Вместо препирательств по поводу бутылки немец бы уныло созерцал потолок или беседовал со своим метафизическим другом… Стоп.

Часто метафизические друзья вселяются в слабых, безвольных людей. Это очень удобно для обеих сторон: пожизненные неудачники, неспособные постоять за себя, получают поддержку и опору, а делегаты, прилетевшие из иных граней реальности − тело и возможность реализовать свои нехитрые желания: бороться за власть, вдоволь кушать и заниматься сексом. Правда, и эта гипотеза как-то не клеилась с образом Рихтера, который революций не устраивал и не трахался направо и налево. Как раз наоборот, он вел себя тихо. Даже слишком тихо. Как… самый обычный человек, черт бы его побрал. Наивно было бы полагать, что свой выходной он начнет с посещения ближайшей скотобойни с целью оптовой закупки крови для ближайшей черной мессы, но теперь надо мной висела реальная угроза целый день кататься следом за немцем по магазинам… или библиотекам.

Увидев, что Рихтер подыскивает место на стоянке у крупнейшей городской библиотеки, я испытал непреодолимое желание размозжить голову об руль. Конечно, кто бы сомневался! Наш уважаемый доктор философских наук прибыл в храм знаний, чтобы причаститься мудростью веков. Сейчас он зайдет внутрь, а вернется – через два часа, три, пять? Что мне прикажете делать все это время?

Кристиан был прав. Кристиан всегда прав, потому что у него аналитический склад ума и высокий IQ. И потому что он руководитель. А я − ну чисто ребенок: «Вы ничего не понимаете, у нас нет выбора!..»   
Следить за Рихтером − идиотская идея. Еще один день, потраченный впустую.

Я объехал библиотеку и остановился за зданием, на парковке для служащих. Достал сигарету, пожевал ее, понял, что не хочу курить. Зачем я за это взялся? Понятно же, из меня хреновый сыщик. А может, немец давно уже просек, что я езжу за ним, как привязанный - и просто издевается? Чувство юмора у него мерзостное, надо сказать. Как бы там ни было, я просто теряю время. Самое время развернуться и поехать в «Танатос», каяться и просить помощи. А если именно сейчас Рихтер пытается получить доступ к древнему фолианту, волей судеб хранящемуся в местном библиотечном фонде? Вот бы узнать, чем он там занимается… 

Это же легко. Нужно просто посмотреть, в какой отдел он пойдет. Если в «Научную периодику», можно валить на заслуженный отдых, а если… если…

Я снова пожевал сигарету. Интересно, где могут храниться инкунабулы с текстами, вытесненными на человеческой коже?..

В общем, если Рихтер будет вести себя странно (то есть − как обычно), продолжу за ним приглядывать. Он же человек, а не машина. Людям свойственно прокалываться на пустяках, и когда проколется он − я буду рядом.

Тут я в очередном приступе паники подумал, что, возможно, Рихтер на самом деле не пошел в библиотеку. То есть, конечно, он втискивался на свободное парковочное место перед самым входом, но это же совсем не значит, что… Я кое-как распихал по карманам толстовки документы и деньги, с трудом выбрался из машины (черт бы побрал эту низкую посадку) и чуть ли не бегом добрался до угла здания. Вовремя вспомнив об осторожности, прижался к стене и обвел взглядом парковку, − все в лучших традициях шпионского боевика. «Ауди» была на месте. Пустая, естественно. Я пожал плечами и зашел в библиотеку.

В огромном холле было безлюдно. Из-за мощных ламп дневного света лишенное теней помещение казалось двухмерным, а однотонные стены, пол и потолок сводили с ума. Посреди холла находилась огромная мраморная лестница. Немного растерявшись из-за царившей тут атмосферы монументального величия, я сделал пару шагов к лестнице, но тут же остановился − путь преградила низкорослая дама в очках, появившаяся словно из воздуха. Дама сразу догадалась, что я тут впервые, и затараторила про электронный читательский билет, который нужно немедленно сделать и каждый раз регистрировать на входе. После оглашения «курса молодого бойца» она с навязчивой любезностью проводила меня к стойке регистрации, где нужно было заполнить анкету и сфотографироваться. Конечно, все это заняло уйму времени. Каждые пару минут я нервно озирался, дабы удостовериться, что Рихтер в этот самый момент не покидает здание. С того бы сталось. Получив готовый билет, я наконец зарегистрировался под неотрывным взглядом строгой дамы и, полный худших опасений, поплелся на второй этаж.

Надо сказать, архитектор, работавший над проектом библиотеки, создал самое неудобное здание для слежки в мире. Весь второй этаж представлял собой круг с центром-лестницей и прекрасно просматривался. Кроме того, стены отделов были стеклянными. Я словно очутился в гигантском аквариуме, где вместо водорослей росли книжные шкафы. Изредка туда-сюда проплывали задумчивые люди. Я, чувствуя себя на редкость неуютно, стал выискивать глазами что-то похожее на укрытие. Колонны! А тот архитектор не был таким уж дураком… Встав за одной из огромных колонн, я повертел головой в поисках цели, попутно пытаясь вспомнить, во что Рихтер был одет. Кажется, в серо-зеленый плащ. Логично предположить, что, зайдя в библиотеку, он его снял: этикет предписывает избавляться от верхней одежды в помещении, да и жарковато тут... Значит, теперь единственный опознавательный знак висит в гардеробе.

Белая Госпожа, почему с Рихтером столько проблем?

Тут же меня осенило: если даже мне сложно издалека узнать его, значит, ему еще сложнее узнать меня! Мы виделись всего два раза. Я был в другой одежде. В конце концов, за неделю нудного, дотошного штудирования дела у меня успело выработаться что-то вроде ментального якоря, бегущей строки «Рихтер-Рихтер-Рихтер» в голове, а он вряд ли страдает чем-то подобным… Так что − зря беспокоюсь. Немец узнает меня, только если мы столкнемся нос к носу. И еще эта его миопия.

Мне стало на порядок спокойней, так что я рискнул отлепиться от колонны и медленно зашагал по этажу, разглядывая людей за стеклянными перегородками. Никого похожего лицом или комплекцией. В общем-то, в пятничное утро городская библиотека не самое людное место, так что пропустить мужчину было бы сложно.

Беспокойство вернулось, с каждой минутой бесплодных поисков все сильнее увеличиваясь в объеме. Сердце начало биться чаще. Черт, я его упустил. Как я вообще мог его упустить, когда он был…  
Мой ищущий взгляд наконец наткнулся на Рихтера, и меня тут же затопило волной облегчения. Уф, нашелся. Славно. Вот только… что он делает в отделе картографии?..

Я отошел подальше, чтобы случайно не попасться мужчине на глаза, но видеть все его манипуляции. О, храни Белая Госпожа стеклянные стены… Жаль, нельзя подобраться еще ближе. Не понимаю, что он там… Я сощурил глаза так сильно, что изображение в них начало вибрировать. Рихтер − сливочно-белый джемпер, короткие черные волосы, узкие очки на носу − деловито листал заламинированную подшивку. Карты.

Думаю, он делает все это, чтобы свести меня с ума. Это − хитрый план. Запрещенный прием. Моих зачатков аналитического мышления не хватит, чтобы разгадать загадку его извращенного разума.  
Узнать бы, какие именно карты он там просматривает. Бинокль был бы кстати… Мне стало тоскливо. Рихтер совсем рядом, в каком-то десятке шагов, и будь у меня на то законные полномочия, я бы уже возвышался над ним с наручниками в одной руке и пушкой в другой. Мечты-мечты.

Впрочем, о чем это я? Сейчас нужно сконцентрироваться на реальности, в которой я нарушаю право конкретной личности на частную жизнь. Если эта личность сейчас оторвет взгляд от карт и посмотрит налево… По сути, ничего криминального тогда не произойдет. Я смогу даже подойти, поздороваться и, если понадобится, что-нибудь соврать. Но следовать за Рихтером дальше будет невозможно. Так что лучше будет подождать немца где-нибудь в другом месте, желательно – подальше от стеклянных стен библиотеки. И будет совсем хорошо, если там найдется еда.

Мысли о предполагаемой трапезе меня сильно воодушевили, но стоило лишь вернуться к Доджу, как в голову полезли непрошенные параноидальные мысли: «Пока ты бродишь неизвестно где, _он_ может смыться. _Он_ , вне всякого сомнения, так и сделает!».

− Никуда он не денется, − не слишком уверенно сказал я и вздрогнул от звука своего голоса. С каких пор я думаю вслух? − Сейчас он листает старинные карты… Ну не бред ли? Почему бы просто не воспользовался электронным каталогом?..

Однако, и в параноидальных мыслях было зерно истины. Нужно отогнать машину в такое место, откуда без проблем просматривается парковка у главного входа. Было бы здорово, если бы это место располагалось в тени: стоял жаркий полдень, и салон автомобиля моментально прогревался, не спасал даже кондиционер. Руль, казалось, уже раскалился.

В поисках оптимального места я навернул пару кругов вокруг злосчастной библиотеки, после чего, вконец обозлившись, остановился на маленькой парковке для инвалидов, находившейся слева от входа, сразу за поворотом. За такое, конечно, могут и оштрафовать, зато рихтеровская «Ауди» - как на ладони. Я несколько минут сидел, буравя ее бампер тяжелым взглядом, после чего понял − еще немного, и совсем свихнусь от скуки. Придется признать: нет ничего тоскливее, чем работать детективом. Для того, чтобы сидеть в укрытии несколько часов, нужно ангельское терпение - а я им не отличаюсь. Совсем. Я просто человек, который хочет есть и спать, но не может, потому что стоит лишь на секунду отвлечься, как главный подозреваемый просочится в свою немытую, но от этого не менее немецкую тачку, врежет по газам и исчезнет в неизвестном направлении…

− Он этого не сделает, - вполголоса сказал я себе. − Он именно то, что я подумал о нем при первой встрече. За-ну-да.

Или обычный человек. Неприятно признавать, что твой почти мифический враг с черной аурой − обычный человек. Просто пьет свой утренний кофе и читает газеты, просто ездит на работу, где все его тихо ненавидят, просто ужинает в одиночестве на темной кухне тем, что принесет доставка, просто сидит за монитором до полуночи и трет слезящиеся глаза − зрение неумолимо падает, а фронт работ и не думает сокращаться. Никакого второго дна. А потом из ниоткуда возникает подозрительный парень с лицом человека, недавно вышедшего из продолжительного запоя, и начинает крутиться поблизости. Что ему надо − не ясно. Видимо, хочет отравить и обворовать.

Я фыркнул под нос, в очередной раз потянувшись за сигаретами. Ненавижу курить. Ненавижу жалеть кого-то. Но это же не жалость, верно?..

Я выдохнул горький белесый дым, и сквозь его клубы заметил ставшую до боли знакомой фигуру, которая спешила к автомобилю. Рихтер очень торопился. То ли нашел что-то очень важное, то ли забыл о чем-то важном − тут уж одно из двух. Что ж, сейчас и узнаем…

…и тут началось что-то совсем странное. Мужчина, водивший до этого вполне приемлемо, словно сошел с ума. Теперь он гнал так, будто за ним неслись все ангелы Апокалипсиса. Кажется, замешкаешься на секунду - и он уйдет в точку на горизонте. Мне стало не по себе: «Зануда?.. Да он просто психопат!» А может, он все-таки меня заметил, вот и рванул, чтобы скинуть хвост? Готов поклясться, едет в какое-то таинственное место с сомнительной репутацией…

Я мотнул головой. Да нет же, он меня не видел. Если бы у Рихтера были какие-то подозрения, он бы наверняка оглянулся на парковке, чтобы удостовериться. Скорее, что-то непредвиденное случилось… И куда это мы?..

За город. По обеим сторонам дороги тянулись ряды коттеджей. Летом они утопали в зелени по самую крышу, а теперь прекрасно просматривались сквозь кованые заборы и голые стволы деревьев. Милые пасторальные пейзажи. Если бы я не знал, что мать Рихтера мертва, непременно решил бы, что мы − точнее, он, конечно же, − едем на семейный обед. Ужин на терассе, расшитая скатерть, дамы пьют вишневый «Клостерброй», джентльмены − темный, после третьей кружки выясняется, что на скромном − пятничном − семейном торжестве присутствует некая Анна Петри, хороший друг семьи, непременно светловолосая и с грудью пятого размера. Профессор смотрит на нее, кривя половину рта, и изрекает что-то в своем стиле. Если после этого Анна не бросается ему на шею, вечер катится ко всем чертям, и фрау Рихтер (которая в моей фантазии живее всех живых) стегает своего сына полотенцем пониже спины: «Ты что, совсем не собираешься жениться?..»

Может быть, если бы так все и обстояло, профессор был бы повеселее. И не открывал двери куда не надо.

Но Рихтер направлялся отнюдь не на семейный ужин. Его целью было невысокое светлое здание с большой парковкой и широким крыльцом с пандусом, расположенное в чем-то вроде парка. Сквозь парк к зданию вела единственная аллея с прекрасным обзором. Пришлось скинуть скорость и подождать, пока Рихтер припаркуется и зайдет в здание, прежде чем выруливать на стоянку. Парковка оказалась вовсе не такой огромной, как показалось на первый взгляд. Это ощущение создавала угнетающая пустота на ней. Несколько автомобилей − и заасфальтированное поле, разлинованное белыми полосами дорожной разметки; кое-где проставлены указатели − вип-места для… врачей. Больница?

Смутное предчувствие собралось в комок, рухнуло камнем на дно желудка, как будто последствия потребления кофе и сигарет на голодный желудок затаились и все ждали, когда же настанет момент проявиться вновь, и вот − решили, что пора, момент как никогда удачен. Залитый солнцем мир вокруг, парк, в котором шумела золотистая листва − все казалось подделкой, искусной иллюзией, призванной заслонить от глаз что-то темное, густое, вечно дремлющее за гранью, что-то очень, очень плохое. Я не видел ничего угрожающего, но вой сирены в мозгу не стихал: «Тревога! Тревога!». И это было по-настоящему страшно: чувствовать давящую тяжесть и не понимать, что же вызывает это ощущение.

Я не мог заставить себя и дальше сидеть в машине. Нужно выяснить, что это за место. Оно слишком странное для больницы, расположено слишком далеко от города. Подходя к крыльцу, я уже знал, что прочитаю на табличке около входа.

Когда подозрения подтвердились, я на автомате вернулся к автомобилю, опустился на сидение водителя и склонил голову так, что уткнулся лбом в руль. Черт. Черт.

А теперь − я жалею Рихтера?..

Имеет ли какой-то смысл мое пребывание здесь? Табличка на стене этого дома объясняет все. Все.  
От внезапного прозрения мне стало как-то мерзко. А ведь вот он, момент славы. Я так долго искал ответ, почему, − нет, не так, ради чего умирают все эти люди, и при чем же тут, черт возьми, Рихтер. Все оказалось очень просто. И не менее… страшно?

Вся суть нашей работы − возвращение равновесия в мир. Каждому отведен его собственный срок, ни больше ни меньше. Те, кто отнимает чужое, будут наказаны. Но, встретившись лицом к лицу со смертью, всякому ли хватит мужества заглянуть ей в глаза? И можно ли мерить всех единой мерой? Всем ли в равной степени страшно и больно? Есть ли хоть какое-то шаткое подобие равновесия, или это только иллюзия?

Рихтера можно понять. Думая о нем, я не чувствовал ни злости, ни торжества − дело раскрыто, время получать по заслугам. По заслугам? Кто бы ни ждал Рихтера там, за угнетающе-светлыми стенами, он не заслужил этого. Никто этого не заслужил. И что я сейчас должен сделать? Позвонить в «Танатос», сказать ребяткам: «Забирайте с поличным, и под трибунал?». К чертям собачьим трибунал. Человеку нужна помощь. Я, может быть, хреновый психолог и последний, которого немец захочет видеть… Зато я знаю тайну. Это же тайна, верно? Болезненно-гордые люди редко о таком говорят: боятся, кто-то подумает, что они не справились с ситуацией, они слабы и беспомощны. Полная чушь. В жизни каждого, рано или поздно наступает момент, когда нужно принять руку помощи, чтобы не остаться в болоте навсегда, не утонуть в нем.

Я не Белая Госпожа, не Бог, о котором толком не известно, есть он или нет. Я не могу повлиять на ход событий. Могу только подойти к профессору и спросить, не хочет ли он выпить. Я бы хотел. Алкоголь − отличный способ сбежать от правды мира. Как со всем этим дерьмом борется он, понятия не имею. Наверно, скрывается за маской сарказма, ухмыляется половиной рта и говорит гадости.

И еще ничего не доказано. Рихтер же может быть не виноват, так?

А еще он может быть чокнутым маньяком, который по ночам свежует тушки котят в ванной. С чего вдруг мне так захотелось его оправдать? Я все еще ничего о нем не знаю. Ничего конкретного. Кроме того, что кто-то из его близких доживает свои последние дни в хосписе.

Это грустно и тяжело − когда твои друзья и родные уходят. И в разы грустнее и тяжелее, когда ты можешь видеть каждый их шаг в сторону Абсолюта. Но это же вовсе не дает кому-то право забрать жизнь другого? Махинации со смертью бессмысленны. Одна жизнь не может быть ценнее другой. И мне не стоит жалеть Рихтера, если он действительно затеял все это. Несмотря на то, что он − очень несчастный человек, вовремя не получивший поддержку.

− Интересно, что мне теперь делать? − пробормотал я себе под нос.

− Выйдите из машины.

Углубившись в размышления о жизненной драме Рихтера, я напрочь забыл о нем самом. Это, разумеется, не привело ни к чему хорошему: немец стоял напротив и всем своим видом демонстрировал, что ждет объяснений. Я ожидал, что он будет очень зол и, не дав мне и слова сказать, начнет плеваться ядом, но Рихтер выглядел скорее потерянным, чем разгневанным.

− А, профессор. Здравствуйте, − я постарался выдавить из себя улыбку. Надеюсь, она не слишком жалкая.

− Что вы здесь делаете?

«Приехал навестить свою тетку…» Черт. Нет. Это слишком низко.

− Жду вас, − ответил я, почти не покривив душой, и поднялся − смотреть на собеседника снизу вверх довольно неудобно. Мужчина тут же шагнул назад, восстанавливая между нами прежнее расстояние.  
Конечно, он же параноик.

− Зачем? − Рихтер сузил глаза.

− Хотел поговорить.

− О чем?

На этот раз я улыбнулся против воли:

− Ну не здесь же!..

− О чем вы хотели поговорить? − Рихтер был непреклонен.

− О вас, − ляпнул я и тут же пожалел. Немец скривился.

Прекрасно, теперь на маньяка похож я.

− Вы преследовали меня с самого утра, чтобы поговорить обо мне? − уточнил Рихтер тем самым своим раздражающим тоном «я разговариваю с ребенком-дауном».

Маньяк − и идиот. Да, это все я.

Руки самопроизвольно сложились на груди в защитном жесте.

− Типа того.

Рихтер поджал губы, но не недовольно, а так, будто и он пребывал в полнейшей растерянности.

− Ну, вот он я, говорите.

− Вы уверены, что хотите общаться на парковке хосписа?

− Общаться и разговаривать − разные вещи, − мрачно усмехнулся мужчина − половина рта привычно скривилась. Кое-что не меняется никогда. − Вы ездили за мной целый день, вы вторглись в мою личную жизнь, и сейчас вам лучше сказать то, ради чего вы здесь, и свалить куда подальше.

Мы были практически одного роста, так что его глаза находились прямо напротив моих, но я совершенно не мог выдержать взгляд Рихтера. Он смотрел с вызовом, но при этом умудрялся выглядеть очень печальным − настолько, что у меня начало неприятно тянуть в животе. Как будто там, внутри, какие-то посторонние, болезненные вещи − осколки стекла или шарики ртути.

Ему очень больно, да? Настолько, что боль отдается во мне, никогда не страдавшем эмпатией…

Вот поэтому я и не смотрел мужчине в глаза: неосознанно пытался уйти с линии огня, спрятаться от чужой боли. Таращиться в некую точку между его ключиц было намного проще и безопасней.

Наверно, его ключицы заслуживали внимания.

− Вы очень… У вас… − недооформленная мысль застряла в горле. Я не знал толком, что сказать. Уж точно − не эту блажь про ключицы. Какого черта я об этом думаю? Нужно собраться и прекратить сочувствовать, словно сопливая любительница мыльных опер. − Хотите выпить?

Я ожидал, что Рихтер откажется. Или переспросит: «Что?» - противно растягивая гласную − несомненно, чтобы тем самым подчеркнуть: где он, средоточие вселенской мудрости, а где я, ничтожный червь, так и не закончивший университет.

− Хочу, − сказал мужчина и тут же взглянул на меня с неподдельным ужасом, словно согласие выудили из него обманным путем.

Я уже приготовился принять отказ, так что внезапная удача выбила меня из колеи. Выпить! Он согласен _выпить_! А уж за барной стойкой мне нет равных. Через полчаса Рихтер будет в подробностях рассказывать о гранях реальности, ведущих к ним дверям и личной драме, только успевай записывать. Он же будет об этом говорить, не так ли?..

В каком же раздрае должен быть немец, если ни с того ни с сего согласился пропустить пару-тройку-десяток рюмок горячительного в моей компании. А ведь я для него − наименее привлекательная личность во вселенной, и сомневаться не стоит.

− Уже передумали? − хмыкнул Рихтер, складывая руки на груди. Он немедленно принял мое секундное зависание на свой счет.

− Нет. Понял, что не знаю места, где вам бы понравилось, − истинная правда. − Я не слишком разборчив.

Рихтер едва заметно пожал плечами.

− Я могу… выбрать место. Если…

− Я не сбегу, − заверил его я.

Мужчина посмотрел на меня почти весело. Он выглядел совсем молодо, когда не хмурился и одаривал собеседников неприятными ухмылками. Определенно, Рихтеру пошло бы на пользу больше улыбаться.

− Я и не надеялся. Следуйте за мной… вы же этим целый день занимались?..

Я чуть наклонил голову и развел руками с видом «Вы меня раскусили». На этот раз губы растянулись в улыбку сами собой; для того, чтобы придать лицу соответствующее моменту выражение, больше не требовалось усилий.

Сев в «Додж», я от переизбытка чувств хлопнул руками по рулю. Как все удачно складывается… Подозрительно удачно. Самое время обнаружить подвох.

*** *** ***

Чего-то подобного следовало ожидать. Рихтер притащил меня в мрачное и тихое заведение, сильно смахивающее на английские пивнушки конца прошлого века, только без засаленных столов и непроглядно-темных окон. В дизайне преобладал матово-черный, кое-где поблескивали хромированные детали. Слишком миловидный и улыбчивый для подобного места бармен в черном фартуке надраивал стойку. Другой работы для него не нашлось: несмотря на то, что сейчас был вечер пятницы, многие столики пустовали. Вероятно, это какое-то особенное место для избранных – или просто дела у управляющего идут не слишком-то хорошо.

По дороге сюда Рихтер успел вновь помрачнеть и совсем не напоминал человека, одарившего меня почти-что-улыбкой. За весь путь от парковки до барной стойки он не произнес ни звука и, если бы заказ можно было сделать телепатически, продолжил бы и дальше хранить гробовое молчание.

Скорее всего, мучительно жалел, что поддался секундной слабости, и теперь вынужден скучать в моем обществе.

− Добрый вечер! − отсалютовал нам бармен.

− Добрый, − ответил я, покосившись на Рихтера. Тот отреагировал на приветствие кивком.

− Посоветовать вам что-нибудь? − бармен был жизнерадостен до неприличия. Его улыбка, рыжеватые волосы и золотистые веснушки буквально излучали дружелюбие, и это почему-то ужасно нервировало.

− Текилу, − буркнул Рихтер и подпер щеку рукой.

Лучезарный бармен повернулся ко мне.

− А вам? То же, что и вашему другу?

Рихтер похож на моего друга? Очаровательно.

− Да.

− Две текилы, − бармен подмигнул нам и удалился к другому концу стойки выполнять заказ. Мы с Рихтером озадаченно переглянулись (как будто было что-то такое, что этот сверкающий веснушчатый чудак знал, а мы − нет) и вновь уставились в стену перед собой. Она, конечно, была черной и сплошь увешанной полками со спиртным.

Я сотню раз представлял себе этот эпизод, неизменно − как сцену из ситкома средней руки. В фантазиях я всегда очень наглый, Рихтер − очень жуткий, а мир угнетающе фантасмагоричен. Перенести бы в реальность хоть частицу той, придуманной наглости…

Веснушчатый парень принес два маленьких стаканчика с соляными ободками и нарезанный четвертинками лайм. Немец снова кивнул ему, очевидно, в знак благодарности, и тут же опрокинул свою рюмку с видом священномученика. Соль не слизывал, цитрусом не закусывал. Видно, выдался очень скверный день.

После этого я слегка растерялся. Растеряться, вообще-то, следовало заранее, но один прискорбный факт просто-напросто вылетел у меня из головы: я весь день не ел. На голодный желудок нельзя пить, это же всем известно, исключений из этого правила нет. Рискнешь − неминуемо будешь ползать на четвереньках, падать, биться лбом о дверные косяки, лапать всех вокруг без разбору и встречать рассвет в обнимку с унитазом. Денек сегодня выдался безумный, непродолжительный сон и дикая, непроходящая усталость притупили чувство голода, и я как-то совсем не планировал пить, как не ожидал, что Рихтер будет глотать мексиканскую водку не морщась. Сложившаяся ситуация грозилась перерасти во что-то страшное и вовсе вырваться из-под контроля.

«Ладно, − мысленно сказал себе я. − Наверняка ему не так уж и много надо…»

И выпил. Солено-обжигающе-горько-кисло. Однако бодрит.

Рихтер с интересом покосился на меня и жестом дал понять бармену, что сейчас самое время продублировать. Дело не просто пахло керосином, от него уже вовсю валил черный дым.

− Мы так и будем пить молча? − ощущая что-то, очень похожее на подступающее отчаянье, спросил я.

− Да, − отрезал мужчина.

− Хотите нажраться? − кажется, так таращиться на собеседника просто неприлично.

− Именно, − улыбку Рихтера выглядела почти хищно.

− Уверены, что вам не нужно… поговорить?

− Уверен, − отрезал тот. Подумав пару минут, добавил. − Вроде бы, это вы хотели что-то сказать.

− А… − я открыл рот и снова закрыл его. В голове было пугающе пусто. − Потом.

Немец дернул плечом − «твое дело». Я проследил за движением его ключиц под тонким полотном джемпера. Оно было не лишено… эстетичности. Это смахивало на извращение.

Бармен выставил маленькие рюмочки с толстым дном во второй раз, мы снова выпили, на этот раз почти синхронно. Текила показалась мерзкой на вкус и пронеслась по пищеводу, как ракета воздух-земля. Храни Белая Госпожа голубые агавы. Внутренний голос орал, что нельзя поддаваться на провокации, нужно отказаться, нужно закончить расследование, и, черт возьми, что я такое творю, это добром не кончится - но алкоголь уже попал в кровь, и вопли собственного альтер-эго становились все тише. Наверное, этого метафизического нытика оттащили в комнатку с мягкими стенами, в психушку где-то на окраине моего мозга, и заперли там. И правильно. Нечего паниковать на пустом месте. Все же в порядке, так? Здесь вполне приятно… И бармен вроде не отвратительный тип, если не обращать внимание на это его нездоровое дружелюбие. И Рихтер…

Стоп.

Я поморгал. Веки опускались и поднимались без зависаний. Мир не плавился и не распадался цветовым спектром, ноги не наливались свинцом, в теле не наблюдалось пугающего ощущения пластилиновости. Я вполне трезв.

− Там находится кто-то из ваших родных? − вот так. Я вполне трезв, чтобы выполнять свою работу. Я же за этим здесь.

Рихтер подтянул к себе барную карту и сделал вид, что искренне заинтересован чтением.

− Это ваш отец? − я чувствовал, этого делать не стоит, мужчина скорее вспылит и уйдет, чем расскажет правду, но уже не мог остановиться. Речевой аппарат начал новую, счастливую жизнь отдельно от мозга.  
Рихтер повернулся ко мне пугающе медленно. Конечно, половина его рта очень правильно кривилась в болезненном подобии ухмылки. Хорошая маска, чтобы скрыть боль, злость и все настоящее. Маленькие дети должны с визгом разбегаться в стороны.

− Вы, − я смалодушничал, так и не заставив себя посмотреть ему в глаза. Батареи бутылок намного интереснее… Тем более, что этот невротичный невротик сейчас меня убьет. Перережет мне горло осколком рюмки, или, может быть, задушит… Окончание фразы оказалось более чем удивительным, − налейте еще этому молодому человеку.

− Это точно нормально? − засомневался я, когда услужливый бармен поставил перед нами ополовиненную бутылку «Саузы» и блюдце с солью.

− Что нормально?

− С вами невозможно разговаривать, − заметил я.

− Можете рассказать анекдот. Или помолчать. Или объяснить, какого дьявола вы преследуете меня.  
− Мм… Вам не понравится мое объяснение, − мне и самому оно вдруг перестало нравиться. Реальность была липкой и удушливой, как июльская ночь. Рихтер слишком закрыт. Недостаток информации заставил обратиться к стереотипам. Мое сознание сконструировало для мужчины амплуа страдающего героя из тех осколков информации, что витали в ноосфере.

Не знаю, что я тут делаю. Наверное, теряю время.

Я потянулся за куском лайма.

− Мне очень жаль… вашего отца. И вас. Вы могли бы вести себя немного проще, я все равно знаю, что творится у вас внутри. Выпьете со мной? Я не делаю этого в одиночку.

Пить не хотелось совсем. Если где-то существовала грань, отделяющая правильное восприятие действительности от извращенного, я стоял на ней.

Рихтер медленно выдохнул, протер ладонями лицо. Мне стоило почувствовать моральное превосходство.

− Хорошо.

Ненавижу алкоголь и ненавижу то, как отнимается язык, когда выпито слишком много. Ненавижу водку в любом ее проявлении. Ненавижу себя, когда пью это дерьмо.

− Курите?

− Иногда. У меня нет с собой сигарет.

− Я куплю.

− Не стоит.

− Почему мы пьем текилу?

− Она лучше, чем абсент, − Рихтер отбарабанил что-то кончиками пальцев по пластиковой поверхности стойки. − Сегодня у меня нет настроения обсуждать философию экзистенциализма. Говорить о творчестве Дэвида Линча и его любви к трансцендентальной медитации я тоже не хочу.

− Линч занимается трансцендентальной медитацией?

− Да. По технике Махариши Махеш Йоги.

− Это в его стиле, − фыркнул я. − Могу я задать вопрос?

− После всех, уже озвученных? Не стесняйтесь, − мужчина развел руками и наклонил голову, изображая странное подобие поклона. Как и в прошлый раз, его внезапный переход от прохладно-безразличного поведения к показному веселью моментально сбил меня с толку.

− Почему вы все-таки согласились? − черт, мне действительно интересно. − Настолько не хотели оставаться в одиночестве? Я имею в виду, вы, скорее всего, даже не помните моего имени…

− Вы позволяете себе слишком много, − Рихтер едва заметно поморщился, но продолжил. − Мне нужно было… это, − если бы рядом со мной сидел любой другой человек, я бы решил, что он стушевался под конец фразы.

− Вы выглядите очень печальным.

− О, избавьте меня от своей жалости. Лучше выпейте еще.

Я, не долго думая, воспользовался его советом. Алкоголь все-таки великая вещь. Ключ от всех дверей.  
Да, точно, двери… Ох.

− Я вас не жалею. Но… − в голове было темно и тихо. В крохотной канцелярии, отвечающей за производство мыслей, все спали. Я постарался припомнить какую-нибудь фразу, соответствующую случаю, но не смог. − А-а-а. Забыл, что хотел сказать. Дерьмо.

Рихтер изобразил понимание:

− Вы собирались выразить свою поддержку.

Я щелкнул пальцами:

− Точно. Это большое испытание, и вы справляетесь…

− Сносно, − подсказал немец, с трудом сдерживая улыбку.

− Да.

− Только это не испытание. Все в норме.

− Вряд ли. Сложно оставаться в стороне и не пытаться перевернуть мироздание в поисках средства, способного изменить положение сил на доске, − сознание разом стало кристально чистым, превратилось в огромный стеклянный сосуд, который наполняли льющиеся сверху слова. Словно какой-то чокнутый высший разум внезапно решил отформатировать мой мозг и как раз сейчас ставил новую операционную систему. Ощущение было на редкость странным, но приятным. − Кто-то ищет спасения в религиях и культах, кто-то находит его в себе. Кто-то идет на сделку с дьяволом, кто-то − со смертью.

− Это бессмысленно. Сделки.

− Да? Вы пробовали?

− Не то, чтобы… − сумрачно отозвался Рихтер, разглядывая бутылку «Саузы».

Слишком обтекаемый ответ.

Вот и искомое.

Я молча потянулся к текиле, налил себе, устроив на барной стойке порядочных размеров лужу (с глазомером что-то не то) и выпил. Херово. Почему все так херово? Ощущение, что из моей головы вещает Бог, прошло, словно его и не было, остался только едкий осадок. Бог умер. И я умер. Все умирают.

− Не умирайте. Это просто отвратительно, − я слишком поздно понял, что произнес это вслух. Губы двигались с заметным усилием, артикуляция свелась к нулю. Речь лишилась доброй половины согласных звуков.

Рихтер взглянул на меня с изумлением.

Он выглядел как гребаный персонаж фильма в жанре нуар, и дело даже не в этих его рубленых фразах и странных ухмылках. Белый джемпер и черные стены. На заднем плане тихо играла медленная, трогательная мелодия, и женский голос − фарфоровый, кукольный − пел что-то душераздирающее. Подходящее звуковое сопровождение. Те подозрительные парни, что сидят в углу и дымят сигариллами, сейчас поднимутся и вытащат из-под пол пиджаков обрезы. Они из сицилийской мафии и почти наверняка очень круты. Но это не так уж и важно, потому что по сюжету Рихтер достанет из-за пазухи пистолет с глушителем и перестреляет их на «раз-два-три», потом мрачно усмехнется, что-нибудь выпьет и скажет свою коронную фразу, что-то вроде «Отсосите, сучки»…

Я покачал головой. Мм, нет, что-то другое. Что-то на немецком…

− Как будет по-немецки «Отсо…» − на этот раз я вовремя успел захлопнуть рот, чуть не прикусив себе язык. Было так неловко, что у меня загорелись щеки. − Э… Мне нужно… − я слез с барного стула и двинул туда, где, согласно моим предположениям, находилась уборная. Пространство мягко покачивалось, как огромные занавеси на сквозняке. Наблюдая за его неторопливым движением, я прикусил губу до крови. Боль помогает сконцентрироваться… и идти прямо. Прямо. Вот так. А теперь свернуть. Я неловко ввалился в сортир и наткнулся взглядом на свое отражение в зеркале напротив двери. О, этот стеклянный взгляд сложно с чем-то спутать. Я выглядел ужасно; рот выделялся на бледном лице непристойным темно-красным пятном, скулы лихорадочно алели, черные волосы взлохмачены. Белое-черное-красное. Чертова поэтика нуара. Я усмехнулся своим мыслям − лицо отражения исказилось, став одновременно очень раздражающим и пошлым. Парень в зеркале меня бесил. Не долго думая, я влепил себе пощечину. Отражение послушно повторило. Вышло звучно, но не больно. Или во мне достаточно алкоголя, чтобы не замечать боли, тогда как все прочие ощущения обострились до предела. Мне было жарко, меня знобило, голова кружилась, а ноги словно бы и вовсе отсутствовали.

Когда-то давно, задолго до темной истории с Белой Госпожой и ее подшефной организацией, я пил ради этого состояния: формы искажаются и разрушаются, мир изменяется до неузнаваемости. Надоевшего, отжившего нет, ничего нет, есть только то, что ты называешь собой, и оно − настоящее. Алкоголь упрощает, разлагает сложное. Если нет ничего, кроме тебя, делай то, что хочешь, и никто тебя не остановит. Все просто. Если хочешь спать − закрываешь глаза. Если хочешь секса − достаточно выбрать девушку, и она точно не откажет. Не тебе.

Сложности вернутся утром, когда мир снова сложится в головоломку. Утром ты откроешь глаза в чужой квартире, в чужой кровати, на другой стороне которой спит незнакомая девица, далеко не такая привлекательная, какой казалось раньше. Утром тебе придется искать свои джинсы, деньги и документы, дорогу домой и, в худшем случае, − себя. Утром тебя будет складывать напополам от дичайшего похмелья, утром твое сердце будет частить, а желудок − извергать бесконечные потоки возмущения. Не ночью. Не сейчас.

Я почувствовал слабый намек на возбуждение, не привязанное к чему-то конкретному. Мираж пьяного желания потрахаться. Это игра затуманенного мозга, такое уже было. Кажется, что все закончилось, все встало на свои места, она выгибается и стонет, ты готов на все, но стоит только стянуть с нее трусики, как в голове что-то замыкает, и все исчезает. Кроме вопросов: «Что происходит? Зачем мне это?» От них, этих вопросов, не так-то просто отделаться - в метро, по дороге домой или к другу, или к черту на рога; в любое место, где тебя не будет выворачивать наизнанку от омерзения и безысходности.

Все это мне только кажется. Мне кажется это тянущее ощущение внизу живота. Это приятная галлюцинация. Возможно, даже этот мрачный туалет с черными стенами, черным полом, черными дверцами кабинок и черными раковинами - галлюцинация. Все такое черное. Извращенная дизайнерская мысль. Со мной что-то не так. Все плывет. Раз уж здесь все равно уборная, было бы неплохо отлить. Сколько я тут нахожусь? Зачем мне вообще член, если я не могу использовать его по назначению? И почему все так по-идиотски, черт возьми?..

Заплетающейся походкой добравшись до ряда писсуаров, я попробовал расстегнуть джинсы, но ничего не выходило, пальцы словно разучились гнуться. Не рассчитав силу, слишком сильно дернул - металлическая шляпка пуговицы отвалилась и жалобно звякнула о кафель.

− Блядь, − выдохнул я, продолжая тупо смотреть на стержень, к которому крепилась пуговица. Он то расплывался цветовым пятном, то вновь собирался, становясь невероятно четким.

− Ты… в порядке? − прозвучал за спиной осторожный голос.

Рихтер. Я уже забыл о нем.

− Да, − я развернулся и тут же впечатался в мужчину. Машинально вцепился в его плечо для устойчивости. Это должна была быть секундная заминка; замаринованный в алкоголе мозг уже пытался просчитать траекторию дальнейшего движения: шаг назад, два шага влево, дальше прямо до двери. Но я не мог сдвинуться с места. Лицо Рихтера застыло прямо напротив, очень удивленное. В расширенных зрачках, черных и глянцевых, плескались сто тонн недоумения. Я не мог смотреть ему в глаза, не мог, потому что это все равно, что смотреть в Бездну - там туман, и мгла, и все черно-черное-черное. Намного безопасней смотреть на…

Я протянул свободную руку и с силой провел большим пальцем по его ключице, пожирая глазами это сюрреалистическое зрелище. Казалось, все эти странные махинации проделывала чужая рука, имевшая ко мне весьма посредственное отношение. Она просто… трогала те самые чертовы ключицы, на которые я таращился целый гребаный вечер.

− Что за… − лицо Рихтера неуловимо изменилось, став нечитаемым, его рука с силой толкнула меня в грудь, комната вокруг размазалась − глаза не успели сфокусироваться, тело потеряло равновесие. В солнечном сплетении что-то сдавило − так бывает, когда лифт резко уходит вниз.

А потом раздался страшный грохот. Уже погружаясь в темноту, я понял − это был звук моего рухнувшего тела.  



	11. Глава 10

  
Я падал, падал, падал.

Где-то внизу, за пеленой густого лилового тумана, садилось солнце.

Я падал. Воздушные потоки мягко переворачивали тело.

Едва уловимо пахло табаком, миррой и чем-то сладковатым.

Девушки в странных одеждах − мягкие складки, тяжелые ткани − танцевали что-то гипнотическое. Все они были темноволосы, со сложными прическами, украшенными цветами и причудливыми подвесками. Их кожа казалась темным золотом и наверняка была очень нежной.

Где-то далеко играл саксофон. Над ухом кто-то жарко шептал. Глубокий мужской голос пел про небо и про смерть.

Небо, огромное и теплое, обнимало меня. Смерти больше не было. Смерть... Слово, весящее тонну, неподъемное, сдавливающее грудную клетку, перекрывающее дыхательные пути.

Чья-то рука коснулась моей головы, скользнула под макушку, приподнимая и переворачивая. Тяжесть в груди разрасталась, поднималась все выше, подбираясь к горлу. Я закашлялся, с ужасом понимая, что кашель переходит в рвоту.

Саксофон больше не играл, и девушки не танцевали. Откуда-то справа послышался тяжелый вздох.   
Когда приступ тошноты закончился, рука почти заботливо вернула мою голову на место — туда, где было мягко и вкусно пахло. Жаль, музыка больше не звучала.

*** *** ***

Я не узнавал этот потолок. Глаза закатывались.

− Где я?

Ответ проскользнул мимо ушей. Сознание утекало в темноту.

Сосредоточиться. Пошевелить... хоть чем-нибудь. Тело выплавлено из свинца. Рука неловко пошарила по нагревшейся простыне. Кровать. Это кровать.

В моей комнате нет кровати.

Где я?

Голова тупо ныла − не от алкоголя. Болело как после удара тупым предметом. Битой. Цветочным горшком. Пивной кружкой.

− Голова...

− Это ушиб. Такое бывает, если хорошо приложиться затылком о кафель.

Кафель? Какой еще кафель?

Проблема была не только в голове. Горло саднило. Пищевод казался трубкой из оплавленной пластмассы. Внутри что-то перегорело.

− Пить, − проговорил я одними губами. Пить, вот что нужно, чтобы избавиться от привкуса жженого пластика во рту.

− Может, поднимешь голову? Или хотя бы глаза откроешь?

Неподъемное, свинцовое тело имело другие планы на этот счет, напрочь отказываясь двигаться. Давление в тысячу атмосфер вжало его в кровать.

− Я не могу, − пожаловался я. − Я совсем ничего не могу.

В губы толкнулся прохладный край стакана. Оставалось только послушно приоткрыть рот и начать пить маленькими глотками. Вода. Ледяная вода. За нее можно продать душу.

− Лучше?

− Н-н… − промычал я. Во рту по-прежнему ощущался привкус чего-то горелого, но уже не такой резкий.  
Я очень устал.

...Я лежу на каменной плите посреди пустыни и не могу пошевелиться – тело вплавилось в плиту, превратилось в ее часть. Порывы горячего ветра приносят крупицы песка, от которых режет в глазах. Солнце печет просто невыносимо; оно похоже на огромное глазное яблоко, опутанное сетью кровеносных сосудов. Зрачок, окруженный алой лучистой радужкой, постоянно сокращается. Солнечный глаз двигается, что-то выискивая. Надеюсь, он не найдет меня, ведь в противном случае произойдет что-то ужасное, непоправимое. Воздух сгущается, как перед грозой − каждый вдох дается с усилием. Небо меняет цвет: из белого в оранжевый, а после – в насыщенный красный. Величественно и пугающе. Огромный глаз обвиняюще смотрит на меня. Мертвую тишину нарушает протяжный низкочастотный шум, от которого закладывает уши, звук идет откуда-то из-под толщи песка, но я не могу посмотреть, что это, я способен лишь лежать, глядя в багровое небо, и ждать, когда же прольется кровавый дождь. В небе что-то грохочет, вторя все нарастающему гулу снизу, свистит – и я вижу что-то, похожее на гигантский жернов, вращающийся в воздухе. По мере приближения его размеры становятся поистине чудовищными, каменный диск грозит погрести меня под собой, раздавить, он закрывает небо, я слышу хруст своих ребер, о, это не я, это камень, в который я превратился, все грохочет и сминается...

Меня тошнило. Верхняя часть туловища свешивалась с края кровати, я кое-как удерживал равновесие, упираясь ладонью в пол рядом с какой-то емкостью, ставшей последним пристанищем для того, что довольно мучительно покидало желудок. Когда меня перестало выворачивать наизнанку, я попытался оглядеться, но все, что смог увидеть из своего положения − ножку вращающегося кресла на колесиках и ноги в черных брюках.

− Мне страшно, − зачем-то сказал я ножке кресла и ногам. Сердце частило.

− У тебя алкогольная интоксикация. Выпей еще воды.

− Не хочу, − приложив нечеловеческие усилия, я снова распластался на постели и закрыл глаза. Лежать определенно лучше, чем висеть вниз головой. Лежать с закрытыми глазами – лучше вдвойне. Моего неповоротливого, инертного тела не существует, мира, в котором оно застряло – тоже.

− Тогда спи.

Есть только голоса. Мой и его.

− Нет, − вернуться в тот жуткий мир пустыни и падающих с неба жерновов? Ни за что. Только не это. − Там плохо.

− Где? − удивился тот, кто сидел в кресле.

− Во сне. Там такое солнце...

− Точно больше не хочешь пить?

− Ага. Если попью, меня снова начнет тошнить. Дерьмо. Ненавижу.

Меньше всего я сейчас хотел корчиться в приступе рвоты. И вообще шевелиться. Тут так удобно лежать. Тепло. Но спать нельзя.

− Поговори со мной, − попросил я почти жалобно.

− О чем?

− Все равно.

− Если тебе все равно, давай обсудим тот факт, что ты − кретин, не умеющий пить.

– Я умею пить... У меня был тяжелый день.

– А у меня – тяжелая ночь. Не так-то легко дотащить центнер бесчувственного мяса до квартиры.

– О... – я хотел прикрыть лицо рукой, но координация все еще была ни к черту, поэтому собственная ладонь смачно влепила мне по носу. – Черт.

– Тебе неплохо бы принять душ.

«Душ. Отличная идея. Холодный. Не ледяной, а так, освежающий. И почистить зубы. Вообще шикарно», – подумал я и не сдвинулся с места.

– Потом. Меня тошнит, – с ужасом осознал я.

– Тут нет ничего удивительного, – фыркнул тот, кто сидел в кресле. – Надеюсь, в этом виновата текила, а не сотрясение мозга.

– Сотрясение мозга?

– Сотрясение мозга – легкая черепно-мозговая травма, иногда сопровождается потерей сознания, – пояснил голос, издевательские интонации которого безуспешно пытались замаскироваться под напускную услужливость.

– Спасибо, сэр, вы открыли для меня новые горизонты бытия, – постарался ответить ему в тон, но, конечно, звучало бы более впечатляюще, сумей мое тело принять вертикальное положение. – Я имел в виду другое, – добавил, решив, что он меня не понял. Не видя лица, сложно понять, о чем думает собеседник, а я уже полчаса изучаю изнанку своих век. – Почему оно должно у меня быть?

– Обычно, когда люди так _громко_ падают...

– Я громко упал?

Тот, кто сидел в кресле, снова фыркнул:

– Несомненно.

– Не помню, – вообще ничего не помню, даже имени того, кто со мной разговаривает. Кажется, я где-то пил... Много пил. Потом было что-то такое, про закат и поющих девушек. А потом оказался здесь.

В тот случай с Белой Госпожой было так же. Я где-то пил, после случилось это, не успел и глазом моргнуть, как очутился в каком-то странном месте. Только это была не квартира, а холм, поросший травой. Растительность была такой густой и насыщенно-зеленой, что казалась ненастоящей. У подножия холма раскинулся крохотный городок, а за ним простирались все новые гряды... Кажется, там была еще и речка. Я спустился вниз, в город. Улицы были пусты, дома выглядели нежилыми. Невдалеке мигала вывеска – бар «На окраине ада». Кое-где красные неоновые трубки с нее отвалились, так, что казалось, там написано «рай не ад». Полный бред. Перед баром, поблескивая хромированными деталями, стоял чоппер, к вилке которого вместо передней фары был прикручен довольно крупный продолговатый череп – вероятно, лошадиный. Прислушавшись, я различил доносившуюся из бара музыку (классический кантри, вроде бы «The Devil Went Down to Georgia») и пошел на звук. Заведение, похоже, работало – по крайней мере, за стойкой сидела девушка с длинными черными волосами и пила что-то, похожее на ром-колу. Увидев меня, она отсалютовала полупустым бокалом: «А, Словен! Я как раз тебя ждала... Есть разговор».

А вдруг _он_ – тоже _оттуда_ , из мира нереально-зеленых холмов?

– Это же не окраина ада, так?

– Боюсь тебя разочаровать. Это его сердце.

– Что?

– Успокойся и спи, – устало откликнулся голос. – Твоя «Божественная комедия» начнется завтра.

– Божественная... Ни фига, – пробубнил я и хотел сказать что-то еще, но замолчал – вдруг стало лень открывать рот.

Спать. Блестящая мысль.

*** *** ***

Это пробуждение далось тяжелее предыдущих. Я никак не мог окончательно прийти в себя; сознание уже вернулось, но ватное тело не торопилось отзываться на импульсы, посылаемые мозгом. Тошнота была мучительной; между приступами я все никак не мог отдышаться, будто и вовсе забыл, как это делается; сухой и шершавый язык еле ворочался в пересохшем рту. Лучше сдохнуть, чем терпеть тупое предательство собственного тела. Почему я не сдох?..

Совсем рядом раздались торопливые шаги.

– Герр Розенштайн, вы позволите?..

Такой мелодичный женский голос, и совсем без акцента.

– Убери здесь, Зоя.

Я помнил этот голос, это произношение.

Невероятным усилием я заставил веки немного приподняться. Тут так темно... Когда глаза привыкли к тусклому освещению, заметил слева две фигуры: миниатюрную девичью и высокую мужскую.

– Мгн-н... – вместо осмысленного вопроса изо рта вырвалось что-то непереводимое. И снова это. Не тот тембр, другие интонации. Я говорю, а чужие связки двигаются, пропуская воздух. Я в чужом теле.

– Гексобарбитал введен слишком быстро, поэтому тебе плохо. Хорошо, что нет выраженных нарушений дыхания... Но у нас тут не полевой госпиталь, – мужчина, несомненно, _тот самый_ немец, говорил раздраженно, но злился, похоже, по большей части на себя.

Гексобарбитал. Не фенол. Наркотик, а не яд-консервант.

Все эти пытки... Почему он меня не убил?

Я жив. Тот человек, в котором я – жив.

Кто он? Как его зовут? Почему я внутри него? Почему я здесь? Где я?..

– Где я? – на этот раз мне все-таки удалось сформулировать фразу. Столько вопросов... И так душно. Тут затхлый запах, должно быть, редко проветривают.

– В шкафу, – ответил немец и ушел, негромко хлопнув дверью.

*** *** ***

В шкафу?

Никакого шкафа. Только потолок с круглым пятном света сбоку. Точно, это включенная лампа на прикроватном столике.

Я приподнялся на локтях, в недоумении осматриваясь. Впервые вижу эту комнату. Я лежал на краю огромной кровати, значит это – спальня. Зеленоватые, как мятное мороженое или зубная паста, стены. На той, что напротив кровати, висела монументальная плазменная панель. Владелец квартиры, видно, любит перед сном посмотреть порнушку в высоком разрешении. Впрочем, он явно стремится к максимализму во всем: на этой кровати можно отрабатывать фляк(1) и сальто, как на батуте. Слева окно. Жалюзи опущены, так сразу и не поймешь, день сейчас или ночь. На глаза попался собственный телефон, почему-то лежащий на тумбочке, рядом с лампой.

Три пятьдесят.

Сейчас что, четыре утра?..

Я уселся на кровати и задумчиво провел руками по одеялу, которым был укрыт. Четыре утра, а я черт знает где. Какая-то спальня в мятных тонах, все такое благолепное до тошноты...

Как ни странно, «тошнота» оказалась тем самым катализатором, что запустил работу мозга, и тот, словно бобинный магнитофон, с шипением и помехами начал воспроизводить разрозненные кадры минувшего вечера. Да, предложение выпить с Рихтером было не самым умным, зато, без сомнения, полезным, но только я мог так по-идиотски все испортить, а потом полночи блевать и галлюцинировать...

Кстати, а где Рихтер?

Смутно припоминалось, что, вроде бы, он сидел справа, в кресле, и – это просто невероятно – поддерживал некое подобие связной беседы, пока я нес пьяную чушь. Великий Абсолют, да о чем же мы могли разговаривать? Помню, в голове крутилось что-то про пустыню... и про Белую Госпожу. Я похолодел. Черт. Черт! Надеюсь моего хренового автопилота хватило на то, чтобы не говорить о ней. Великий Абсолют, пожалуйста, пусть будет так.

С другой стороны, история про Белую Госпожу еще более невероятна, чем любое из моих видений. Даже очередной сон про оккупированную Польшу, например, выглядит намного реальней. Давненько я не видел его продолжения, а тут – как по заказу. Словно мне одного немца в жизни мало. Да, того самого, который не сидит в кресле. Куда он, ко всем чертям, подевался?

Я наконец додумался повернуть голову влево – как раз чтобы узреть Рихтера, лежащего поверх одеяла на другой стороне кровати.

– О, – немного удивленно сказал себе я. Нашелся.

Конечно, не было ничего удивительного в том, что в четыре утра мужчина спал на собственной кровати в собственной квартире. Скорее, это закономерно и логически обусловлено.

Обычно спящие выглядят беззащитно и умиротворенно, но Рихтера можно было назвать умиротворенным в последнюю очередь. Удивительно, но даже сейчас он выглядел замкнутым и отстраненным. И усталым. Тени под глазами никуда не исчезли, а сквозь кожу век проступали голубоватые сосуды. Сон должен был расслабить мышцы, но лицо мужчины по-прежнему оставалось напряженным, словно что-то не давало ему покоя. У Рихтера были очень правильные и даже какие-то геометрические черты, как у чертовой модели из учебника по графике. Прямой нос, прямые брови с едва заметным изломом, прямая линия плотно сомкнутых губ... Судя по всему, Рихтеру снилось нечто неприятное. В какую-то долю секунды лицо спящего приобрело выражение неподдельного страдания, и я почувствовал болезненное шевеление чувства вины. Он прямо какой-то гребаный джентльмен. Притащил меня сюда из... ну, из того места, где мой мозг напрочь отказался работать, вливал мне в рот водичку и сидел рядом, пока она выливалась обратно. Теперь я в долгу перед главным подозреваемым. Великолепно. Просто ослепительно.  
Это какая-то моральная западня. Быстро срулить отсюда удобно, но некрасиво. Человек практически поднял меня из мертвых, а я сбежал, как испуганная малолетка после первой «взрослой» ночи. Нет, так не пойдет. Нужно ждать утра, чтобы поблагодарить внезапного спасителя... Вот только делать это лучше где-то в другом месте, не в рихтеровой постели. Как-то это... двусмысленно.

Я как можно тише слез с кровати и вышел из спальни, прикрыв за собой дверь. Следующей на моем пути оказалась темная гостиная. Хм, пока хозяин квартиры спит, можно осмотреть его дом на предмет подозрительного и паранормального. Я столько раз думал о том, чтобы выломать дверь сюда и получить разом ответы на все вопросы, и вот – я тут, в святая святых, и конечно же, в самый неподходящий момент. Теперь это выглядит особенно подлым – шарить в вещах того, кто безвозмездно помог. Он ведь был не обязан. Дьявол побери странное рихтеровское благородство!

С другой стороны, это же часть моей работы. Вроде как долг. И, если уж придумывать себе оправдание, то врачи рекомендуют посильнее загрузить мозг, чтобы быстрее оклематься после ударной дозы алкоголя. Импровизированный обыск – что-то вроде головоломки. Достаточно гадкой головоломки. Ох, ну и что теперь, искать тайник с черным алтарем?

«К дьяволу. Пойду-ка лучше умоюсь...» – подумал я, решительно шагнул вперед и тут же налетел на журнальный столик. Тот перевернулся, громыхнув об пол, следом раздалось жалобное звяканье. Что-то разбилось? Даже странно, что после такого несусветного грохота Рихтер не проснулся и не пришел разбираться, какого черта его жилище разносят вдребезги. Я наклонился и пошарил под ногами, чтобы не раздавить в темноте что-то важное и не заработать осколок стекла в ступню. Так, перевернутая телефонная база. Трубка. Ключи.

Ключи.

Момент внезапного просветления заставил меня забыть об опасности порезаться или столкнуться с другим предметом мебели. Ключи. Целая связка! Возможно, среди них есть и тот, что отпирает дверь в злополучную квартиру, а открыть замок и взломать его – совсем разные вещи. Ведь так?..  
У меня преступные мысли. Пора сдаваться властям.

Ключи нельзя украсть, ведь тогда Рихтер их точно хватится, зато можно сделать дубликаты, как в каком-нибудь фильме про побег из тюрьмы. Достаточно оставить оттиски ключей на плитке мыла.  
Ванная комната угнетала своим видом. Сначала мне подумалось, что это и вовсе чужая ванная. Во-первых, она никоим образом не сочеталась с «мятной» спальней. Не знаю, что за шабаш творился в гостиной, но готов спорить – с ним ванная не сочеталась тоже. Во-вторых, этот санузел был призван оснащать дом чокнутого первооткрывателя эпохи дизеля, а не человека двадцать первого века. Одна лишь медного цвета раковина, подсоединенная к водопроводу целой сетью изогнутых труб, чего стоила. И темно-коричневый кафель – плитка шоколада, а не стены. Я поискал глазами мыльницу. К счастью, мыло нашлось именно такое, какое требовал замысел – небольшой твердый брусочек. Не особенно представляя, что именно нужно делать, я намочил его водой. Верхний слой немного размягчился. Сомневаюсь, что эта штука может правильно передать форму... Я отложил мыло и повертел в руках кольцо с ключами. Что тут у нас? Ключ от «Ауди», какая-то мелкая ерунда (должно быть, от почтового ящика), еще три ключа. Проверить бы, какой из них отпирает дверь в эту квартиру... Ладно, времени нет. Кто знает, когда Его Немецкое Преподобие проснется. Хотя, если учесть, каким он выглядел измученным... Ему бы поспать, хорошо так, часов десять. Рихтеру это бы действительно пошло на пользу.

Я невесело усмехнулся и попробовал сделать оттиск одного из ключей. Мыло все еще недостаточно размякло. Вот оказались бы под рукой пластилин или воск... Но искать свечи – некогда, как и вздыхать по поводу их отсутствия. Я оценивающе посмотрел на многострадальный брусок мыла. Может, вдавить в него ключ, использовав что-нибудь тяжелое как пресс? Или намочить его еще немного? Поразмыслив пару минут, я снова засунул мыло под струю воды. После новой порции «водных процедур» процесс пошел – ключ без труда погрузился в мыльную массу. Рельеф вышел довольно точным. Теперь, когда технология была определена, осталось лишь проделать то же самое с другими ключами и дать мылу засохнуть. Закончив с этим, я отложил его на край раковины и осуществил наконец то, о чем давно мечтал – засунул голову под струю холодной воды и ополоснул лицо. Шикарно. Вот еще бы зубы почистить...   
Уже затягивая медный вентиль, я услышал шаги за дверью и, испытав секундное замешательство, сунул мыло и ключи в карман толстовки. Безразмерные вещи иногда бывают очень полезными.

– Вернул способность самостоятельно передвигаться? – усмехнулся Рихтер, когда я вышел из ванной с видом английской королевы. – Прогресс налицо.

Он будет вспоминать это вечно. В подробностях. Вспоминать и вот так «мне совсем не смешно» изгибать губы.

– Зубной щеткой не поделитесь?

– Не поделюсь, – лицо мужчины на мгновенье приобрело задумчивое выражение. – Могу поделиться кофе.

Кофе. То, что нужно.

– Прекрасно.

Рихтер кивнул и, хрустнув шеей, пошел туда, где, вероятно, и располагалась кухня. Мне ничего не оставалось, как следовать за ним.

– Почему вы... ты... – я замялся, припоминая. – Мы уже отказались от «оборотов вежливости»(2)?

– Да, эту грань мы перешагнули, когда ты лежал передо мной на полу сортира в расстегнутых джинсах и на любые попытки тебя поднять отвечал: «Делай что хочешь, но я не встану», – Рихтер каким-то невероятным образом сохранял серьезный вид, но мне упорно мерещился отблеск адского пламени в его глазах.

– Хм... – теперь меня всерьез беспокоил вопрос, застегнуты ли мои джинсы сейчас, и если да, то кто, черт побери, их застегнул?

На самом деле, вопросов было куда больше, но я благоразумно решил их не задавать. Существуют вещи, о которых лучше не знать.

Кухня ужасала. Пожалуй, ее в считанные минуты можно было переоборудовать в операционную. Разве что мобильного хирургического света не хватало. Белые стены, пол, потолок, мебель... Это помещение сводило с ума.

– Тут... очень...

– Угнетающе? – Рихтер покосился на меня.

– Кажется, я только что пережил приступ клаустрофобии, – я уселся на один из стульев и не знал, чем себя занять. Разглядывать детали обстановки не хотелось: от обилия белого резало глаза. Незаметно для себя я начал следить за перемещениями Рихтера. Тот достал из ящика высокий бокал, наполнил его томатным соком, добавил соль и перец, а теперь выжимал туда сок половинки лимона.

– Что это? – спросил я, одновременно догадавшись, что происходит. Полностью оправдав все мои подозрения, Рихтер дополнил адский коктейль яичным желтком и протянул мне результат своих трудов. – Э-э-э… Нет. Я это пить не буду. Что вы туда добавили, крысиный яд? – я не слишком похоже спародировал его.

– Пей давай, – выдал мужчина тоном «сказал, как отрезал» и для пущей убедительности встряхнул стакан.

Я с сомнением посмотрел на желток, курсирующий по поверхности сока.

– Может, все-таки кофе?

– Выпьешь – получишь кофе, – продолжил Рихтер тоном сурового родителя, фыркнул и улыбнулся.

Улыбающийся Рихтер в очередной раз ввел меня в замешательство. Я постоянно забывал, что этот мужчина с тяжелым взглядом вполне способен выглядеть доброжелательно, если захочет. Возможно, всему виной внезапные переходы от ледяной немногословной отстраненности к гипертрофированному проявлению эмоций, смахивающему на паясничанье, или к еще более удивительной, и оттого трогательно неловкой заботе. Немец казался настолько же иррациональным и нелогичным, как и его квартира, собранная из множества несочетающихся частей.

– Это - мерзкая дрянь, – озвучил я общеизвестный факт и через силу выпил томатную бурду. Говорят, помогает от похмелья... которого у меня, казалось бы, и не было вовсе. Самочувствие казалось без пяти минут прекрасным.

За окном начало светлеть. Солнце еще не встало, только небо посерело.

– Почему вы... ты проснулся?

– Что? – Рихтер отвлекся от засыпания кофе в турку и повернул голову. Его шея на фоне белого джемпера выглядела почти загорелой.

– Сейчас сколько, пять утра? И ты полночи нянчился со мной... Почему ты не спишь? – раньше я думал, что он не высыпается, потому что тратит ночные часы на проведение темных обрядов. Единственным, на что мужчина потратил эту ночь, был я - то еще порождение тьмы. Рихтер выглядел ужасно вымотанным и должен был отрубиться часов на двенадцать, лишь закрыв глаза. Как ни странно, этого не произошло. И это его лицо, когда он спал... Думаю, у него расстройство сна.

– Не хочу, – Рихтер вернулся к кофе, всем своим видом давая понять, что не хочет обсуждать эту тему.  
Я ссутулился, не зная, что следует сказать или сделать - и оттого чувствуя себя неловко. Повисшая пауза неумолимо становилась неудобной. Рихтер застыл посреди кухни-альбиноса и, кажется, мысленно приказывал кофе вариться быстрее. «Не знает, как от меня избавиться, – мысль царапнула и оставила после себя странный дискомфорт. – Надо выпить чертов кофе и свалить».

– Прости за всю эту хрень, – начало не впечатляло. Я прочистил горло, чтобы выгадать пару секунд на поиск подходящих слов. – Я не собирался нажираться, и вообще... О. Я жалко выгляжу?

Рихтер со стуком опустил передо мной чашку.

– Не так жалко, как четырьмя часами ранее.

Я невесело усмехнулся:

– Это точно.

Кофе пах просто бесподобно. Я отхлебнул совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы не обжечься, и с отрешенным видом уставился в окно. Хорошо. Если немного напрячь воображение, можно представить, что сижу в гостях у старого друга, немногословного и малообщительного. Мне почему-то было очень спокойно – пожалуй, даже непозволительно спокойно. С моей работой нельзя настолько расслабляться. Нужно искать улики, вынюхивать какой-то подвох и держать мозг в тонусе. Мне меньше всего хотелось заниматься первым и вторым, а для третьего просто не было сил. Период нездорового оживления сошел на нет, уставшее от разнообразных издевательств тело мечтало принять горизонтальное положение и погрузиться в анабиоз. Я подавил зевок, прикрыв рот рукой.

– Тошнит? – спросил мужчина, неверно истолковав мое движение.

– Нет. Просто хочу спать.

– После дозы кофеина это пройдет.

– У меня — вряд ли. Я скоро... пойду, – в этот момент меня прошиб холодный пот. Вот уж точно, пойду. Пешком. Где, черт бы все побрал, "Додж"? Я потерял крутую тачку, на которую мне в жизни не накопить денег. Сольвейг меня убьет. Вспорет живот кухонным ножом и выпустит кишки, не иначе. Или распнет. Или гильотинирует.

Очевидно, вся гамма эмоций вмиг отразилась у меня на лице. Рихтер, заметив это, издал звук, подозрительно похожий на смех.

– Твоя машина осталась на парковке. Впрочем, моя тоже.

Мне захотелось застонать от мирской несправедливости.

– Зараза. Если ее эвакуируют на штрафстоянку, я покончу с собой.

– Успокойся, никуда ее не эвакуируют, – мужчину не особенно волновала судьба его «Ауди». Я отвлекся от созерцания вида за окном и перевел взгляд на Рихтера. Тот стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене, и невидящим взглядом буравил некую точку пространства, одному ему известную. Сливочный джемпер, желтоватая от искусственного освещения стена, фарфор, настолько тонкий, что отливал в голубой. Все оттенки белого, и Рихтер посреди этого безумия. Странноватый обитатель кукольного домика, собранного какой-то сбрендившей девчонкой.

– Эта квартира похожа на паззл.

– Ага, – лениво согласился Рихтер. Он держал крохотную чашку двумя руками – так дети держат пойманных бабочек или сверчков: осторожно, чтобы не раздавить ненароком, и грел ладони.  
Зачем он пьет кофе? Ему нужно спать. Эти синяки под глазами похожи на пятна сиреневой акварели.  
Возможно, ему стоило бы принять снотворное.

Я в очередной раз на автомате поднес кружку к губам, но в рот попала только гуща, похожая на мокрый песок, который неприятно скрипит на зубах. Кофе выпит – пора уходить.

– Я очень благодарен... за все. И за кофе, – и за кусок мыла с оттисками ключей тоже. Наверно, я беспринципная сволочь. – Э-э... Я там уронил журнальный столик. И, кажется, так его и не поднял. Извини.

Наш диалог тоже похож на паззл или на разбитое стекло. Нечто, лишенное целостности и гармонии. А может, двое очень усталых людей просто не могут общаться иначе? Раньше у нас как-то получалось разговаривать без выматывающих пауз и рубленых фраз; алкоголь сыграл роль связующего звена, и слова как-то подбирались сами собой.

– Не стоит благодарности, – Рихтер отчего-то помрачнел. – Вызовешь такси?

– Да. Мой телефон остался... в спальне.

У отупляющей усталости вдруг появился новый оттенок. Я чувствовал себя виноватым, но не за то, что снял с ключей оттиски, не за план незаконно проникнуть в чужую квартиру, а за то, что, черт бы побрал все на свете, собирался сейчас уйти. Просто вызвать такси и убраться отсюда, оставив Рихтера наедине с его кошмарами и мыслями о том, кто медленно угасал за стенами хосписа. Как будто, задержавшись здесь и продолжив глотать кофе во время напряженного подобия беседы, я могу чем-то ему помочь. Как будто могу сделать для него хоть что-то.

Я вернулся в спальню и забрал мобильный. Пятнадцать звонков от Сольвейг и один от Кристиана – ожидаемый результат. Порадую их новостями позже, когда отосплюсь и верну "Додж". Сейчас нужно заказать карету. Девушка-диспетчер с немного неразборчивым голосом пообещала прислать машину через десять минут. Я сунул телефон в карман, пальцы наткнулись на металлическое кольцо от ключей. Чуть не забыл. Выложив их на прикроватную тумбочку, ровно туда, где прежде лежал мой телефон, я печально улыбнулся. Вот теперь все, можно уходить.

Рихтер стоял в той же позе, что и раньше, и смотрел в окно, но взгляд его был расфокусированным.

– Вам... тебе нужно поспать, – тихо заметил я.

– После того, как рассветет. Может быть, – так же тихо, почти шепотом, отозвался он. – Когда будет такси?

– Через десять минут... или раньше.

– Еще кофе?

– Нет, спасибо. Мне и так неловко, – мягко сказано. Крохотный росток чувства вины развивался со сверхзвуковой скоростью. Я хотел спать и хотел не чувствовать себя настолько виноватым, и уже не представлял, что следует сделать, чтобы стало хоть сколько-нибудь лучше.

– Почему ты... – начал Рихтер все тем же тихим голосом, не вкрадчивым и не угрожающим, а потерянным, будто и вовсе не надеялся на ответ. Я не дал ему договорить, каким-то неведомым образом почувствовав, что ему так необходимо знать.

– Хотел поговорить с ва... с тобой, – собственные слова были слишком простыми, слишком угловатыми, но правильными. – Мне нужно было с тобой поговорить.

Взгляд Рихтера, обращенный мне в глаза, был прямым и требовательным, но я не собирался уходить от зрительного контакта – наверное, впервые за все время нашего знакомства. Вероятно, потому что наконец осознал – это не попытка одержать верх в необъявленной войне, не способ контролировать. Мужчина хотел получить ответ на свой вопрос без вранья, лукавства и двусмысленных трактовок, ему было важно знать, зачем я пришел, какова истинная цель, но слова размывали суть - и он пытался найти ее в моих глазах. Напрямую. Никаких уловок, никакого мошенничества. Запоздалый фейс-контроль на уровне подсознания.

– Наш разговор был содержательным для тебя? – я чувствовал, что он усмехается, тоскливо и болезненно, но не мог отвести взгляд, пока его глаза сканировали мою сетчатку.

– Да.

– Зачем тебе это?

– Не могу сказать.

Рихтер прикрыл глаза и дважды кивнул.

– Естественно. Как я и думал.

Телефон, валяющийся в кармане на уровне живота, вдруг завибрировал. Я дернулся от неожиданности.

– Такси прибыло.

– Да, – Рихтер снова кивнул. Я начал всерьез беспокоиться, в порядке ли он.

– Мне пора. До свидания. Постарайся поспать, – мучительное ощущение, что нужно что-то сказать или сделать, не отпускало. Немец смотрел как будто выжидающе, хотя, скорее, его вымотало затянувшееся прощание, и он не мог дождаться, когда дверь захлопнется за моей спиной.

Вместо ответа Рихтер только едва заметно передернул плечами. Уже в такси, откинув голову на спинку сидения и прикрыв глаза, где-то на границе между сном и бодрствованием я размышлял о том, что это должно было означать. Сонный мозг упрямо отказывался искать отгадку и просто прокручивал увиденное движение, как видеоклип на ю-тубе, раз за разом.

– Приехали! – недружелюбно гаркнул водитель.

Я дернул головой и открыл глаза, только сейчас осознав, что все-таки задремал. Спать хотелось просто зверски, благо, осталось всего ничего: расплатиться, запихнуть свое тело последовательно в подъезд и в лифт, нажать на нужную кнопку и...

Стоило лишь дверям лифта разъехаться с тихим скрежетом, выпуская меня на лестничную площадку, как стало понятно, что спать я сейчас не лягу. У дверей моей квартиры стояла до боли знакомая костюмная вешалка, с которой свисала подавляющая часть моего гардероба, рядом были пристроены велосипед и коробка, поверх которой лежал ноутбук. На руле велосипеда желтел неизменный стикер с лаконичным пожеланием: «Удачи».

Ференц превзошел себя.

И именно сейчас. Лучшего времени для этого акта нравоучительного дерьма он не мог подобрать! Я тихо зарычал сквозь зубы, содрав бумажку и скомкав ее на автомате. Этого было недостаточно; злость, рожденная из недоверчивого удивления, росла как на дрожжах и жаждала выхода. Сейчас я бы с превеликим удовольствием врезал по роже слизняку Ференцу, которому не хватило смелости заявить мне в лицо, что решение о выселении наконец принято. Однако мерзкий арендодатель мирно спал за дверью квартиры, а попасть внутрь и учинить расправу я не мог, потому что он, бьюсь об заклад, предусмотрительно сменил замки. Оставалось только пнуть ни в чем не повинную дверь со всей дури, хоть как-то выместив раздражение.

Отбив ногу и немного успокоившись, я опустился на ступеньки и взлохматил волосы. Ференц тут ни при чем. Злиться стоило лишь на себя. За все те месяцы, что я игнорировал платежи, долг достиг поистине астрономической суммы, и, думается, это даже к лучшему – что все закончилось так. Я снимал квартиру, не оформляя документов, на основе одной лишь устной договоренности, так что мужчина, долгие месяцы копивший обиду и силы для импровизированного «изгнания иудеев из Египта», вполне мог выкинуть что-то подобное. Можно сказать, это еще благородно – сложить все около двери аккуратненько. А мог же разнести в щепки. Вот тогда было бы на порядок неприятней.

У меня не возникло и секундного волнения на тему: «Боже-боже, теперь негде ночевать!» Я не сомневался, что Эдвард разрешит поселиться в его квартире настолько, насколько позволит моя совесть, то есть - на несколько недель. Оставалось только сделать дипломатический звонок другу и сообщить, что теперь у него новый квартирант... Я оглянулся, чтобы бросить оценивающий взгляд на свои нехитрые пожитки. Вещей мало, но все тяжелые, как назло, и долбаную костюмную вешалку не увезти на велосипеде при всем желании. Пожалуй, стоит попросить Эда забрать меня. Прямо сейчас.

Эдвард не отвечал на звонок мучительно долго, я даже успел решить, что и вовсе не разбужу его, как из динамика раздалось невнятное, но определенно довольное мурчание.

– Что? – переспросил я.

– М-м-м...

– Эд, ты же понимаешь, что это я? – сказал я громким и жестким голосом, каким обычно отдают команды собакам. Эдвард снова болтает по телефону во сне. Этот парень сведет меня в могилу.

– Мм-агаммм...

– Да проснись же ты, идиот! – я практически орал. Эд вполне мог мычать сонную бессмыслицу еще час, и если не привлечь как-то его внимание, скорее закончатся деньги на телефоне, чем он придет в себя.

– Что? Словен, ты? – прохрипело из трубки.

Я подавил облегченный вздох. Вот так-то лучше.

– Я, брат. Мне нужна твоя помощь.

– Помощь? Ты хоть знаешь, сколько времени? Ты снова в полиции? Что еще?

– Я... как бы это сказать... дома. И меня нужно отсюда забрать.

– Не пойму, я тебе нужен как таксист? – возмутился Эдвард севшим со сна голосом.

– Вот знаешь.. – я хлопнул себя по бедру. Дурак! Полный кретин! Можно было вызывать такси. Снова. Да, это стоит денег, но не такая уж сейчас с ними напряженка. И Эд бы мирно проспал еще полчаса, пока я добирался до него. Но теперь-то что... – Да. И как владелец квартиры.

– Чего? Твой чокнутый арендодатель тебя выпер?

– Э. Типа того.

– Ага-а... Ну ладно. Жди.

Одна из прекраснейших черт моего друга детства – умение быстро соглашаться. Надо – значит надо. Это не значит, конечно, что он сломя голову кидается в безумные авантюры по одной лишь просьбе, Эд не глуп, но если дело достаточно серьезно, он тут же обещает помочь чем может и несется спасать мою глупую задницу из любой передряги. Отличный у меня все-таки друг.

Стоило лишь сбросить звонок, как телефон настойчиво завибрировал снова, словно почувствовав, что теперь я на связи.

– Ты! – упрекающий голос Сольвейг растекался по воспаленному мозгу, как нефть по океану. – Черт побери, мы с Крисом уже решили, что ты лежишь без почек в ванне со льдом, а ты... Ты мудак.

– Да, – печально подтвердил я. – Совершенно верно. Я мудак, зато с почками. Вроде бы.

– Мог бы и ответить на мои сто пятьдесят звонков, – девушка и не думала остывать. Она действительно волновалась, пожалуй, даже слишком сильно. – Ты и представить не можешь, какие восхитительные моменты самобичевания мне пришлось пережить минувшей ночью!

Я вздохнул. Огромное поле, засеянное чувством вины, активно плодоносило. «Восхитительные моменты самобичевания», так, кажется, она только что сказала?

– Ты же знаешь, это я. Что со мной может случиться?

– Что угодно! С кем угодно может случиться что угодно! А мне пришлось провести ночь с мыслями, что тебя могли жестко отыметь в каком-нибудь полусгнившем сарае под гимн люфтваффе.

Я совсем скис:

– Ну у тебя и фантазии.

– Это не фантазии, – с нажимом проговорила Сольвейг, – такое происходит повсеместно, но всем нравится воображать, что с ними ничего не случится. Ну так что скажешь в свое оправдание?

– У меня есть копии ключей Рихтера.

В этот момент все ее накопившиеся напряжение и злость должны были исчезнуть с негромким «Пуф!».

– О-о, – с некоторым сомнением протянула Соль. – И как...

– Я был у него дома. Он вполне... ничего, – да Рихтер просто ангел господень по сравнению с нашими представлениями о нем. – Напоил меня кофе.

– О. Это просто невероятно. Наверно, его подкупили твои большие зеленые глаза.

– Да, посмотрев в мои большие зеленые глаза, он сам вручил мне связку ключей, – хмыкнул я и тут же посерьезнел. – Хочу завтра... то есть уже сегодня ночью вернуться в проклятую квартиру и посмотреть, что там творится. Составишь мне компанию?

– Боюсь, что нет. Прости, Словен, но в последний раз я спала пятнадцать часов назад, и в ближайшие десять не смогу исправить это досадное упущение. Как ты понимаешь, после суток напряженного бодрствования собственная кровать на порядок интересней мирового равновесия.

– Ты жестокая, – снова хмыкнул я, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть факт, что полностью с ней солидарен. – Но ничего. Схожу один.

– Не-ет, – упрямо протянула девушка, и по нехорошим ноткам в ее голосе моментально стало понятно, что это не просто капризы. – Я больше никуда не отпущу тебя одного. Попрошу Криса прислать кого-нибудь вместо меня.

Оставалось только подчиниться. Продолжать нервировать белокурую северную бестию себе дороже.  
– Хорошо, мамочка, пусть пришлет кого-нибудь... Только не Ленгеля.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Фляк - элемент акробатики; переворот назад.
> 
> 2) Обращение к старшим собеседникам в венгерском языке строится на основе подчеркнуто-вежливых местоимений 3-го лица и глаголов; вместе они образуют «обороты вежливости».


	12. Глава 11

  
Я уже полчаса сидел на хищном диване в квартире №99 и размышлял, все ли ясно сказал. То есть, мог ли я ляпнуть на волне злой усталости что-нибудь, предполагающее различные трактовки? Или что-то непонятное содержалось во фразе «Только не Ленгеля»?

Потому как Ленгель, будь он неладен, был тут же, в одной комнате со мной, и, похоже, даже его ботинки Cesare Paciotti меня презирали, чтобы не отставать от своего владельца. Благо, пока что парень молчал, и хотя было ясно как божий день, что вечно держать свой рот закрытым он не сможет, я чувствовал облегчение.

День выдался мучительно долгим: он тянулся столько, сколько иной раз занимают недели. Возможно, у меня сложилось такое впечатление из-за отсутствия полноценного сна. Не то, чтобы я совсем не ложился. Были какие-то три-четыре часа забытья на эдвардовом бежевом диване, но они не принесли облегчения, потому что я не мог удобно устроиться и постоянно ворочался. Для человека, в жизни не испытывавшего проблем со сном, такое положение дел оказалось тяжелым ударом. Ференц лишил меня не только крыши над головой, но и любимого матраса, который был идеальным во всех смыслах. Когда в процессе своей полудрёмы я вдруг понял, что уже довольно давно обдумываю, как бы с помощью хитрых махинаций или прямых угроз вынудить мерзкого домовладельца вернуть матрас, стало невозможным игнорировать тот факт, что это не отдых, а какое-то надувательство. Тогда оставалось лишь решительно оторвать голову от выданной мне в личное пользование подушки, а зад от кожаной обивки, и мало-помалу начать двигаться. Это было трудно, надо сказать. Я чувствовал себя отвратительно – намного хуже, чем ранним утром, – и выглядел соответствующе. Дело было даже не в больных глазах и брутальной щетине. Одежда – вот что выглядело действительно жалко. Я немного обескураженно смотрел на то, что осталось от пуговицы на джинсах, и думал, что оторвать-то, конечно, проще, чем расстегнуть, но всегда чревато последствиями. И как только чертовы штаны держались, застегнутые на одну лишь молнию?.. Вопрос о том, кто именно ее застегнул, все еще был актуален. Я старался его избегать, переводил мысли на другие темы, но вероятность того, что кто-то другой ( _мужчина_ ) производил некие манипуляции в опасной близости от моего члена, вызывала когнитивный диссонанс.

Эд протирал свои фирменные брюки в офисе, я пытался хоть как-то развеяться и наслаждался всеми прелестями его жизни – навороченной электробритвой, душем с гидромассажной насадкой (которую наконец-то смог заставить работать, и это было великолепно), вкусным, бешено дорогим кофе и разнообразной едой, в изобилии водившейся в холодильнике. Однако, я не мог целую вечность жевать блины с шоколадным соусом и таращиться на огромный экран, транслирующий сай-фай фильмы в сумасшедшей детализации. «Додж» все еще находился черти где, кусок ворованного мыла ждал, когда по отпечатку на нем изготовят дубликаты ключей. Пришлось вернуться к давешнему бару, на парковке которого меня и дожидался спорткар, целый, невредимый, и даже – о чудо! – не закованный злыми полицейскими в блокираторы колес. Серой «Ауди» на стоянке не оказалось: должно быть, Рихтер успел забрать ее раньше. Вернув машину, сделав ключи у пожилого неразговорчивого турка и чувствуя себя в конец обессиленным, я доехал до работы Сольвейг и отдал девушке ключи от «Доджа», а сам автомобиль оставил на парковке. Норвежка сообщила, что все уладила по поводу вечера: к десяти кто-то из «Танатоса» должен прибыть на место, и мне полагалось его встретить. Выбор «кого-то» был небольшой: Ани, Ленгель или сам Крис, но вряд ли он снизойдет до обычного ночного дежурства в месте с сомнительной энергетикой. Оставаться с Анико наедине я не хотел, хотя прекрасно понимал, что она не опасна, во-первых, чувствует себя страшно виноватой и потерянной, во-вторых, и мало что помнит, в-третьих. Все шло к одному, и это раздражало, хотелось как-то по-подростковому психануть, начать доказывать свою компетентность, но твердый взгляд Соль и нежно-серый оттенок ее лица лучше слов говорили о том, что сейчас самое время отложить бунт на корабле и смириться со своей участью. На задание направят Ленгеля – что ж, буду работать с ним. Ну, может врежу пару раз, если начнет откровенно хамить.  
Худшие опасения оправдались, когда, немного опоздав, я обнаружил во дворе проклятого дома алую тачку и мнущегося возле нее светловолосого коллегу. Вместо приветствия тот наградил меня взглядом настолько красноречивым, что я невольно ухмыльнулся:

– И тебе доброй ночи. Неужели не поинтересуешься, как дела у моего цирроза?

– Видимо, недостаточно плохо, чтобы заставить тебя заткнуться, – глухо прошипел Ленгель, засовывая руки в карманы своего пальто верблюжьего цвета. – Я пришел сюда работать, так что не вижу смысла с тобой трепаться.

– Ты не поверишь, но я не вижу смысла уже в том, что ты сюда пришел! – почти весело сообщил ему я. Хотелось еще добавить что-нибудь про «работу не для девочек», но пришлось себя ограничить. В худшем случае, сидеть нам вдвоем взаперти до рассвета. Глупо будет перегрызть друг другу глотки из-за одной лишь взаимной неприязни.

Открыть дверь в квартиру оказалось проблемой. В моем распоряжении было три ключа, но только сейчас я подумал, что, возможно, ни один из них не отпирает эту чертову дверь с номером 99. С чего бы Рихтеру таскать ключ от квартиры, куда он почти не заходит, вместе с остальными? Может, он хранит его в прикроватной тумбочке, как раз там, где иные держат белье, документы и пистолет. Ленгель напряженно сопел за спиной, и это добавляло беспокойства. Ни первый, ни второй ключ не вошли в замок. Третий со скрипом удалось вставить в скважину, и я всерьез озаботился тем, как бы не переусердствовать и не сломать его ко всем чертям. Должно быть, слепок оказался недостаточно точным, и ключ нуждался в дополнительной шлифовке.

– У Бога закончились правые руки, когда подошла твоя очередь на раздаче конечностей? – не выдержал Ленгель. – Я сам открою!

– Не боишься испортить маникюр? – ключ наконец-то удалось провернуть, ригель замка тихо щелкнул, уходя в пазы. Дверь открыта, путь свободен.

Мы зашли в прихожую, где блондин долго нюхал воздух, отчего его ноздри забавно подрагивали, совсем как у ищейки. Не представляю, что он мог тут учуять, кроме успевшего обозначить себя запаха затхлости. Решив предоставить Ленгелю полную свободу действий, я прошагал в гостиную. Со времен беседы с госпожой Меллеш тут ничего не изменилось.

– Небесная королева, это самое тошнотворное место из мире, – раздалось ворчание Ленгеля из-за стены; он только что оценил красоты кухни.

Я едва не брякнул «Плюс один», но это же был _Ленгель_ , вечно недовольная смазливая бестия, которую меньше всего на свете хочется поддерживать. Так что пришлось промолчать.

Удивительно, но спустя пару секунд из кухни донеслось тихое звяканье керамики и шелест электрочайника. Я сунулся в пищеблок и едва не разинул рот. Чертов Ленгель, кажется, собирался организовать самое безумное чаепитие из всех, известных истории!

– Ты что творишь? – происходящее не укладывалось в голове. Вот это светловолосое создание в позерских очках, так и не расставшееся со своим неповторимым пальто, посреди наимерзейшей кухни на свете заваривало дешевый, а главное, чужой чай _в пакетиках_.

– Я хочу пить, понятно? – огрызнулся Ленгель, метнув в мою сторону затравленный взгляд, как будто его застали за чем-то крайне унизительным.

Я смешался. Из того факта, что наша звездочка, вечно кривящаяся от плохо сваренного кофе, снизошла до мерзостного чая для простолюдинов, следовал единственно верный вывод – конец света не за горами.

– Чашку за собой помой, – удивление было так велико, что меня бросило в наставления.

– Благодарю, достопочтенный господин, самому мне до такого не додуматься, с моим-то скудным умом! – скривил губы Ленгель, и все равно, до Рихтера ему было, как от Сентендре до канадской границы – и в плане гримас, и в плане театрализованных представлений.

– Мудрости внемли моей, – весомо изрек я фразу, достойную мастера Йоды, и поспешил убраться из кухни раньше, чем блондин придет в себя и начнет извергать фонтаны уничижительного красноречия. Вопреки ожидаемому, Ленгель не стал бросать колкости мне в спину и продолжил молча пить чай.

В небольших дозах Элен был даже забавен.

Я побродил по гостиной, выискивая что-то, что могло показаться странным. В очередной раз не обнаружив ничего, достойного внимания, осел на диване. За минувшие дни воспоминания о его опасном характере успели выветриться из памяти, так что я напрочь завяз среди подушек.

Через несколько минут в комнату вошел Ленгель. На его скулах розовели неровные пятна – очевидно, после горячего, – в остальном он выглядел как человек, который смертельно замерз. Во всяком случае, другой видимой причины кутаться в пальто и растирать руки друг о друга не наблюдалось. Если учесть, что в квартире было не просто тепло, а жарко и душно, это явно смахивало на тревожный симптом. Я стянул кожаную куртку сразу, как переступил порог, и ни на секунду об этом не пожалел, но Элен не мог согреться даже в верхней одежде.

– Все в норме? – всерьез обеспокоился я.

– Великолепно, – резко ответил Ленгель и принялся ощупывать лоб, будто заподозрил у себя повышенную температуру.

– Тебе плохо? – очень, очень хреново, если он простудился и теперь страдает от озноба, но в сотни, тысячи раз хреновей, если вокруг происходит что-то такое, чего я не могу заметить из-за собственной приземленности.

– Нет, – Элен смотрел на меня с плохо скрываемой неприязнью. – Ты правда этого не чувствуешь?..

– Не чувствую чего? – с нажимом спросил я. Единственное, что я чувствовал – то, что он определенно заметил нечто важное, и теперь собирается ходить вокруг да около, наслаждаясь своим триумфом. Разве это не глупо, если мы тут пытаемся изображать работу в команде?

Ленгель шумно выдохнул через нос, не скрывая своего раздражения. Мне вдруг стало интересно, случаются ли у коллеги моменты просветления, когда он перестает злиться, командовать и изображать из себя невесть что, или же Элен обладает уникальными навыками постоянно поддерживать в своем организме неизменную концентрацию яда.

– Тут как в морозильнике. Просто удивительно, что стены не обрастают льдом.

– Что, прости? – я все еще восседал на диване в джинсах и майке, и, если бы это не выходило за рамки приличий, был бы рад стащить с себя что-нибудь еще, потому как термостат в этом аду рюш и гобеленовых ковров жарил неслабо.

Элен насмешливо приподнял светлые брови – такие ровные, словно он их, черт возьми, выщипывал и расчесывал.

– Я и не надеялся на твою внимательность. Думаю, никто не надеялся.

Конфликтовать с тем, кто, того и гляди потеряет сознание от переохлаждения, казалось поистине нелепым. Во мне начало подниматься глухое недовольство собой, порожденное кристально ясным пониманием того, что сейчас я ничем не могу помочь Элену и нашему общему делу.

– Давай, просвети меня.

Ленгель оставил вопрос без ответа. Он вдруг стал очень сосредоточенным: между бровями нарисовалась пара морщин, губы сжались. Элен поднял взгляд к потолку, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то, покрутился на месте. Я наблюдал за ним в напряженном ожидании. Какими бы ни были наши отношения с этим высокомерным засранцем, сейчас главный – он, как минимум потому, что способен увидеть, услышать и почувствовать куда больше, чем я. Признавать это было не просто неприятно, но даже, в какой-то мере, болезненно.

Элен прошагал туда-сюда по комнате, снова принюхался. Я не вовремя вспомнил про злополучную утопленницу, о приближении которой призвана возвещать волна сладковатого смрада, и тоже начал втягивать воздух носом, но не учуял ничего необычного.

– Не здесь, – сказал блондин, как мне показалось, растерянно. Морщины на его лбу углубились, губы надулись, как у обиженного ребенка. – Где-то рядом... но не здесь.

– В другой комнате? – предположил я.

Блондин устремился в коридор, соединяющий гостиную с кухней, с такой прытью, что мне стало не по себе. Потеряв минуту на то, чтобы выбраться из удушающих объятий дивана, я рванул следом.  
Другая комната.

Это явно было что-то из разряда «гениальной простоты». И пускай в свой предыдущий визит я имел честь лицезреть только вот эту отвратную гостиную и темный коридор, соединяющий ее с кухней, тут наверняка имелась спальня – просто потому, что местный диван отнюдь не приспособлен для сна.

Выкрашенная под цвет стен дверь в спальню находилась ровно посередине коридора и была практически незаметна в темноте – ничего удивительного, что мы не обнаружили ее сразу. За дверью располагалась крохотная комнатушка, пропахшая пылью, старостью и лекарствами. Должно быть, это место долгое время было пристанищем тяжело больного человека. Массивная мебель – кованая кровать, туалетный столик с зеркалом и платяной шкаф – сожрала все свободное пространство. Несмотря на то, что ничего особенно пугающего в обстановке не наблюдалось, я не мог избавиться от ощущения чего-то гнетущего. Возможно, кто-то умирал тут, прямо на этой кровати, в коконе из лоскутных одеял и простыней, украшенных рисунком из гигантских аляпистых роз - и это продолжалось так долго, что едкий запах болезни и медикаментов впитался в стены. Элен, обхвативший себя руками в бесплодной попытке согреться, осматривал помещение с откровенной брезгливостью.

– Тут?

Парень медленно кивнул и шагнул в сторону столика.

– Не смотри в зеркало, если не хочешь повторить сомнительные подвиги Анико, – предупредил он.   
– Проблема с зеркалом?

– Нет, – фыркнул Элен, машинально запуская руку в волосы и лохматя их, – проблема с тем, что лежит внутри, – в качестве эффектного завершения фразы Ленгель намеревался вытащить из стола ящик и явить нашему взору чудовищное нечто, хранившееся в нем, однако у него ничего не вышло. Судя по всему, ящик удерживало какое-то подобие замка, врезанное сразу под изящной кованой ручкой. Когда парень дернул за нее, туалетный столик лишь пошатнулся и громыхнул о стену; я не на шутку испугался, что зеркало обрушится на пол, и оставшиеся до рассвета часы мы будем коротать, собирая его осколки.

– Эй, эй, потише, ты все-таки не у себя дома! – я машинально выбросил руки вперед, словно это могло спасти зеркало в случае падения. – Ящик что-то держит.

– Я и сам догадался, – блеснул глазами Ленгель.

Попробуем взломать? – все, что я знал о взломе, – так это то, что для него нужны шпильки. Одна, а лучше две. Или, возможно, стальная заточка. Что с этим набором инвентаря полагалось делать, я представления не имел.

– Попробуй. Но лучше найти ключ.

Интересно знать, где он собирался его искать. Ключ же должен быть совсем игрушечным, под такой-то замок. Вроде той штучки от почтового ящика, что болталась в связке у Рихтера...

Я беззвучно выматерился. Элен, прочитавший по моим губам единственное слово, полностью характеризующее ситуацию, расплылся в издевательской улыбке, неприятно контрастировавшей с его бледным лицом.

– О-о-о, – протянул он, в очередной раз пропуская удлиненную челку между пальцев, – только не говори, что у тебя был подходящий ключ, и ты его упустил. Я, конечно, никогда не возлагал на тебя особенных надежд, но так налажать...

– Заткнись, – тихо, но очень четко, практически по буквам, проговорил я и закрыл лицо рукой.

Мы в полной заднице, определенно.

И ведь я бы никогда в жизни не предположил, что тот маленький ключик нам понадобится. Как можно было вообразить такое? Он _действительно_ был похож на ключ от почтового ящика. И я не думал, что страшное, смертоносное искомое окажется предусмотрительно заперто в чем-то настолько обыденном, настолько прозаичном, как туалетный столик, приспособленный для хранения разве что арсенала теней и помад престарелой модницы. И... будь я Ленгелем, смог бы обнаружить это в прошлый свой визит сюда, хотя черта с два та флиртующая старушка впустила бы меня в спальню. Если только не с целью засунуть свою иссохшуюся ручонку мне в штаны... Бр-р… Мерзость. И еще Рихтер, дьявол его забери. Рихтер, который запер в этом гребаном столе что-то, способное убивать. Кажется, сейчас я должен был прийти в бешенство – как в прошлый раз, когда дошел в своих измышлениях до этой контрольной точки, – но, как ни странно, внутри не поднималось ничего беспросветно-черного, жаждущего священной мести и тотального уничтожения. Совсем недавно я думал, что, окажись немец виновным, непременно превращу его в кровавый фарш, не дожидаясь решения трибунала; но теперь я с большим удовольствием схватил бы его за плечи и хорошенько встряхнул со словами «Что, мать твою, ты делаешь?!» Интересно, понимает ли он, что творит, и какие последствия несут за собой его поступки? Готов спорить - нет. Вполне возможно, он и не подозревает, что здесь происходит по ночам.

«Абсолю-ут! – мысленно простонал я, окончательно осознав, чем занимался в последние минуты, и приходя от этого в полнейшее замешательство. – Я снова оправдываю преступника!» Однако, как оказалось, невозможно оставаться беспристрастным к тому, кто боролся с последствиями моей интоксикации этиловым спиртом, варил для меня кофе в пять утра и разве что не кормил с ложечки.

– Ладно, – начал я, пытаясь оборвать поток мыслей, грозивший превратиться в бурную горную реку, текущую через хребты моего безумия. – Можешь определить, что там?

Ленгель скорчил кислую мину:

– Знаешь ли, рентгеновское зрение у меня еще не открылось.

Некстати включившийся механизм сублимации заставил меня испепелить Элена взглядом: я откровенно поторопился, решив, что совсем не злюсь. О нет, я злился, я был в ярости, но какой-то неправильной – ледяной и полностью контролируемой, – и, так как единственный человек, на которого она могла быть обращена, по малопонятным причинам стал для меня неприкосновенным, Ленгель, ехидствовавший не более, чем обычно, тут же попал под раздачу.

– Может, хотя бы объяснишь мне, простому смертному, что ты чувствуешь? – мой голос был сладким, как пирог, начиненный сливовым джемом напополам с мышьяком.

Парень уставился на меня с вызовом. Порой я просто диву давался, как у кого-то, наделенного внешностью секс-символа пятнадцатилетних девочек, помешанного на шмотках и, сто пудов, выкладывающего фотографии своих новых «аутфитов» на фликр, может быть стальной хребет?

– Хочешь знать, что я чувствую, значит? – выражение эленова лица невероятным образом сочетало презрение и безграничное самодовольство. – Я чувствую холод. Очень сильный. Тут так холодно, что мне, нахер, нечем дышать. И температура продолжает падать. Можешь представить своим крохотным, как у бронтозавра, мозгом, как забавно чувствовать первые признаки обморожения при чертовых плюс двадцати пяти на термостате?

Умом я понимал, что ему на самом деле очень плохо, но ледяное и безжалостное во мне не желало улечься и требовало выхода: хоть в издевательской ухмылке, хоть в нелепом подначивании.

– Возможно, еще одна чашка чая поможет тебе справиться с этим?

Медленно, но верно теряющий самообладание Элен наклонил голову вперед (выпавшая из-за уха челка полностью закрыла левый глаз), открыл рот и... не произнес ни звука. Лишь медленно перевел напряженный взгляд с моего лица на нечто, находящееся за моей спиной, застыл, словно ледяная статуя, и, похоже, вовсе перестал дышать. Я не имел возможности прочитать по лицу Ленгеля, что именно он видел, но было ясно как день – это что-то очень нехорошее. И хуже всего то, что оно стояло прямо за мной.

Пока тело пыталось сбросить оцепенение, мозг лихорадочно анализировал ситуацию. Так, что находится у меня за спиной? Правильно, дверной проем и проход, соединяющий кухню с прихожей. Получается, единственный путь к отступлению закрыт. Замечательно, прекрасно, лучше не придумаешь. Ладно, черт с ней, с возможностью бегства. Что такое жуткое могло возникнуть в коридоре с отвратительным освещением, если Элен прямо-таки окаменел и таращится на это, не мигая?

Игнорируя стучащую в ритме пульса мысль о том, что это всенепременно окажется огромной ошибкой, я повернул голову, будто в замедленной съемке, и наткнулся взглядом на вновь прибывшего героя этой третьесортной комедии положений.

В коридоре стоял Рихтер, и выражение его лица обещало мне самую чудовищную из долгих и мучительных смертей.

Откровенно говоря, я никогда не видел его в _такой_ ярости, а, надо думать, за время нашего знакомства выбешивал я его неоднократно. Первой пришла мысль о том, что, если он замахнется, уходить от удара нужно влево, иначе, как пить дать, лежать мне в больничке с переломом нижней челюсти и питаться через капельницу. Просто удивительно, но Рихтер начал наш диалог не с прямого удара по моей физиономии.

– Что, мать вашу, тут происходит? – произнес мужчина ровным голосом, почти нежно, но его препарирующий взгляд и неумолимо жесткая линия рта не давали обмануться.

Я глупо разинул рот, не в силах придумать рациональное объяснение, и потому продолжая размышлять о стратегии боя в тесном помещении. В этот момент – очень вовремя, надо сказать, – отмер Ленгель.

– Общество контроля «Танатос», – невозмутимости его тона оставалось только позавидовать. – Как я понимаю, вы арендуете эту квартиру?

Рихтер перестал убивать меня взглядом и переключился на Элена. Роскошью вроде глаз на затылке я не обладал, но, думается, Ленгель не остался в долгу. Я стоял между этими двумя и чувствовал себя хлипким суденышком, зажатым между Сциллой и Харибдой.

– Вы не ответили на мой вопрос, – немца было не так-то просто сбить с толку. – Какого черта здесь творится?

– Наша организация уполномочена проводить расследование на данной территории, – пустился в объяснения Ленгель. Язык у него был подвешен что надо. – В этой квартире находится потенциально опасный предмет. Полагаю, он принадлежит вам.

Рихтер отступил на полшага назад, угрожающе сузив глаза. Теперь черты его лица тонули в сумраке.  
– Вы нарушили право частной собствен...

Его прервал странный треск, похожий на тот, что издают искрящие провода. Лампа в комнате мигнула и погасла. Вся квартира в один момент погрузилась во мрак.

– Что за... – возмущенно начал я. Из-за нездоровой тишины, воцарившейся на долю секунды, складывалось ощущение, что я не только ослеп, но и оглох.

– Это явно не проводка, – фыркнул откуда-то сзади Элен. – Рекомендую приготовиться.

– Scheiße! – выплюнул сквозь зубы Рихтер, судя по всему, имевший представление о том, к чему надо готовиться. Я почувствовал неприятный укол в районе солнечного сплетения и почти настолько же болезненное желание впечатать кулак немцу в живот.

Совсем рядом послышался стук – что-то тупое глухо ударилось о дерево – следом раздался уже знакомый звук, с которым туалетный столик врезался в стену, когда его хорошенько толкнули. Я развернулся, ориентируясь на слух, и задел локтем что-то твердое, обтянутое хрустящей синтетической тканью. Смутно припоминалось, что на Рихтере было что-то вроде непромокаемой куртки – хоть это и совсем не походило на то, во что он обычно одевался.

– Что за херню ты здесь устроил? – прошипел я в сторону мужчины, жалея, что подходящий момент для драки безнадежно упущен.

Бдыщ!

Что-то явно пыталось высадить ящик стола изнутри. От пола и стен тянуло холодом. Меня передернуло. Определенно, это то, о чем говорил Элен.

– Может, попробуешь сделать что-нибудь? – я готов был открутить себе голову за то, что сразу не отнесся к словам Ленгеля с достойной случая серьезностью. Температура резко понижалась; если бы не непроницаемая темнота, я бы наверняка мог лицезреть плотные клубы пара, вырывающиеся изо рта. Покрытая испариной кожа моментально остыла. Теперь и мне хотелось сжаться в комок, чтобы хоть как-то сохранить тепло.

Бдыщ! Бдыщ!

– Если бы знал, что делать, – попробовал бы! – Ленгель ответил отчаянно и как-то сдавленно, будто что-то сжимало его горло.

У него хотя бы было пальто! У меня же – только шикарная возможность испытать на своей шкуре полный спектр неповторимых ощущений, переживаемых исследователями Заполярья при авариях системы отопления.  
Нечто, упорно не желавшее упокоиться в недрах ящика, металось, все чаще ударяясь о его стенки, отчего столик шатало, и его ножки со скрипом проскальзывали по полу. Особенно сильный удар снес замок - и ящик вышвырнуло наружу. С оглушительным треском он рухнул прямо мне под ноги, я машинально отскочил назад, врезавшись спиной в грудь Рихтера и, заодно, порядком отдавив тому ногу. Из недр ящика исходил тусклый голубоватый свет. Его было явно недостаточно для того, чтобы толком разглядеть, что же хранилось внутри - зато теперь я мог различить силуэт Ленгеля, замершего сбоку в сосредоточенном ожидании. Рихтер все еще стоял позади меня, так близко, что я чувствовал его горячее дыхание на своей шее и тепло, исходящее от его тела. Это было почти неловко, но я не мог заставить себя отодвинуться. Температура в комнате давно опустилась ниже отметки нуля, чудовищный холод парализовывал, и я не клацал зубами по той лишь простой причине, что с силой сжимал челюсти, – учитывая данные обстоятельства, я бы и вовсе прижался к мужчине, если бы не рисковал быть неправильно понятым.

После секундного затишья в ящике вновь началось шевеление. Звуки, идущие из него, больше всего походили на шелест бумаги. Элен очень медленно опустился на корточки, чтобы заглянуть внутрь, но тут же отпрянул. Что-то, первоначально принятое мной за маленькую птицу, взвилось в воздух и, зависнув под потолком, закрутилось. В первые секунды оно вращалось с бешеной скоростью, но затем стало сбавлять обороты, и совсем скоро мы могли рассмотреть, что это – не живое существо, а странный черный прямоугольник, сделанный, вероятно, из плотной бумаги. Из глубины ящика все еще доносилось шуршание и шел бледный свет; спустя мгновение оттуда вырвался целый рой темных фигур. Они в мгновение ока разлетелись по комнате и повисли в воздухе на разной высоте, выстраиваясь в некую схему. Когда все прямоугольники перестали вращаться, на них проступили символы. Сначала знаки были блеклыми и больше напоминали обман зрения - из тех, что так легко словить в сумерках - но с каждой минутой становились все более отчетливыми и наливались светом, как нагревающаяся нить накала. Их холодное голубое сияние наполнило собой комнату. Я не мог отвести взгляд от этого неестественного, галлюцинаторного зрелища, но судорожный вздох за спиной вывел меня из транса и заставил обернуться.  
Рихтер больше всего напоминал человека, в черепную коробку которого вворачивали гигантский шуруп. Нездоровое синеватое свечение символов сделало лицо немца мертвецки бледным, а сведенные к переносице брови и закушенная губа превратили его в гримасу непереносимой боли. Тут же, словно всего этого было мало, из его носа медленно вытекла струйка темной крови, пересекла искривленную линию рта и поползла вниз по подбородку.

– Ох ты ж... – шокированно выдохнул я.

Элен сделал большие глаза и приложил палец к губам в безмолвном призыве оставить эмоции при себе. Рихтер размашисто провел рукой по лицу, скорее размазав кровь, чем убрав ее, и в растерянности уставился на свою испачканную ладонь.

Откуда-то снизу начал подниматься вибрирующий гул, низкий и очень тихий. В воздухе, пахнущем морозом и, почему-то, обувным клеем, повисла дымка цвета разбавленного молока. Знаки на черных прямоугольниках сияли, как гребаная гирлянда на рождественской елке; в их размещении определенно содержалась логика, непостижимая человеческим умом. Прямо перед моим носом закрутилась струйка белесого дыма, сильно смахивающая на кольчатого червя. Дым шел из ниоткуда и практически сразу рассеивался, в отличие от тумана, пласты которого сонно плавали над кроватью и в коридоре.

Я бросил беспомощный взгляд на Элена. Тут творилось нечто на редкость скверное – непонятное и оттого еще более опасное – с чем по долгу службы нам полагалось немедленно разобраться, но это не походило ни на что, виденное мною прежде. Вытянувшееся лицо Ленгеля лучше слов говорило о том, что и он не может предложить план дальнейших действий. Сбежать – не выход, да и черта с два нас выпустят из этой квартиры. Оставалось только включить воображение вкупе с режимом героя и бросить себя на амбразуру.  
Неожиданно к низкочастотному шуму присоединился хор тысячи голосов, взвывший с такой мощью, что пол в квартире мелко задрожал. Голоса визжали, кричали, заходились в злобном смехе и рыданиях, безжалостно трепанируя череп и выворачивая мозг наизнанку. Никогда не слышавший ничего страшнее, я мечтал оглохнуть или даже умереть в эту самую минуту, чтобы перестать слышать адскую какофонию раз и навсегда.

Элен пробормотал что-то, с видимым усилием сделал два шага вперед, как будто увязая в вибрирующем желеобразном воздухе, потянулся к одному из черных прямоугольников, но замер на середине движения и заорал, пытаясь перекричать леденящий кровь вой:

– Карта! Заставь его взять ее!

Каким-то чудом сообразив, что Ленгель имеет в виду, я толкнул Рихтера в бок:

– Вытяни карту! Давай!

Метнув в мою сторону совершенно безумный взгляд, немец протянул руку к ближайшему прямоугольнику, ухватил его за угол и дернул на себя. Я с ужасом подумал, что эту штуковину не удастся так просто сдвинуть с места, однако вопреки ожидаемому карта поддалась и последовала за рукой Рихтера сквозь плотный воздух. Сияющий знак на ней потух, как если бы к нему отрубили подачу электричества, следом, один за другим, погасли символы на остальных. Отвратительный многоголосый крик перешел в визг, неумолимо стремящийся к ультразвуку. Из-за оглушительного звона в ушах я так и не смог понять, когда же он оборвался, сменившись мертвой тишиной.

Неуверенно моргнув, включился свет. Первым, что я увидел, были черные карты, усеявшие собой все горизонтальные поверхности в комнате: пол, кровать, туалетный столик. Несколько упали в ящик с треснувшим днищем. Рихтер стоял, привалившись спиной к косяку и запрокинув голову – у него все еще шла кровь из носа. Ленгель с отсутствующим видом оценивал последствия миниатюрной репетиции Рагнарека поверх стекол запотевших очков; толстый слой инея сделал его челку совершенно белой. Я вздохнул:

– Думаю, теперь нам всем не помешает выпить чая, – и наклонился, чтобы подобрать разбросанные карты.

– Не сметь! – рявкнул Элен, дернувшись в мою сторону. – Кретин! Только он может к ним прикасаться!  
Теперь Рихтер выглядел озадаченным.

– Только я, вы имеете в виду? – уточнил он, стирая кончиками пальцев новые потеки крови. Ему не мешало бы умыться.

– Именно, – металлические нотки в голосе блондина заставили меня поморщиться. После того, как мои многострадальные барабанные перепонки чуть не взорвались, любой резкий звук вводил в состояние берсерка. – Вы же их хозяин, не так ли? Они разговаривают только с вами, и трогать их имеете право только вы.

– Откуда?.. – недоуменно начал я, но Ленгель перебил меня.

– Это же карты. Для всех карт законы едины... даже для этих, – и продефилировал в коридор, громко стуча каблуками туфель.

Рихтер последовал за ним. Я пожал плечами и последним покинул комнату, предварительно выключив свет. Меня все еще потряхивало от холода, так что первым делом пришлось найти куртку, натянуть ее и застегнуть до горла негнущимися пальцами. Стало чуть лучше, хотя я все еще чувствовал себя так, словно только что пересек Арктику пешком и без снаряжения.

Очевидно, общее собрание проходило на кухне. К моменту моего возвращения Ленгель и Рихтер уже пили чай из разномастных чашек – в гробовом молчании, кто бы сомневался. Оба выглядели порядком измученными, и дурное самочувствие только подогревало их конфронтацию. Чаепитие превратилось в жалкое прикрытие для мирового тура соревнований по расщеплению на молекулы взглядом. Стоило лишь перешагнуть порог пищеблока, как в меня впились разом две пары зло сощуренных глаз конкурсантов – темно-серая и цвета светлой охры. Не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как нацепить маску самоуверенного ублюдка, ухмыльнуться и первому начать разговор:

– Что ж, господа, – для верности я уперся ладонями в стол, за которым они сидели. – Учитывая последние события, нам лучше сотрудничать. Начнем с того, что нам нужно многое обсудить, не находите?

Рихтер посмотрел на меня снизу вверх, знакомо изогнув губы в насмешливой полуулыбке. В этом царстве умилительного кошмара он выглядел даже более неуместно, нежели Ленгель с модельной стрижкой и своим легендарным пальто. Мрачный, бледный и одетый во все черное, мужчина здорово смахивал на третьего всадника Апокалипсиса – только что без вороного коня и весов. Я привык к Рихтеру, одетому в деловом стиле, поэтому облаченным в спортивную куртку, из которой торчал высокий воротник свитера, и джинсы, он выглядел как минимум странно... И на несколько лет моложе.

– О, значит можно приступать к обсуждению, командир?

– Я начну, – в горле некстати запершило. – Что, дьявол побери, это за летающая горящая черная херня?

– Карты, как уже было озвучено, – с выражением экзистенциальной грусти на лице Ленгель подпер щеку рукой. – Не Таро единым...

– Карты, значит, – я потер виски, запоздало осознав, что от усталости и стресса у меня трещит голова. Вполне возможно, это продолжалось уже довольно долго, но, не имея свободной секунды на саморефлексию, я игнорировал боль, пока она не заполнила все пространство черепа, угрожая разорвать его.

Возможно, виной тому была и вся эта шизотерическая ерунда, находившаяся далеко за границами моего восприятия. Двадцать два года я был обычным человеком, живущим в мире физических, химических и биологических законов. С их помощью и объяснялось все необычное. Дверца шкафа со скрипом приоткрылась среди ночи? Всего лишь сломанный замок. Страшный монстр затаился в углу? Бред, это причудливая тень. До сих пор мне было сложно верить в существование воскресающих мертвецов, инсектоподобных демонов и парящих в воздухе карт, даже если я видел их собственными глазами, находясь в (надеюсь) трезвом уме.

– Для чего они? – Ленгель вопросительно посмотрел на Рихтера.

– Что, простите? – тот похлопал ресницами, выражая полнейшее недоумение; это выглядело почти очаровательно.

Элен замер с приоткрытым ртом, до которого так и не донес чашку чая. Я благоразумно прикусил губу, хоть и был готов расхохотаться в голос. Всем, впервые столкнувшимся с театральным дарованием немца, так или иначе становилось не по себе.

– Каждая колода создана с конкретной целью, – Элен, от души ненавидевший все повторять по два раза, демонстративно закатил глаза. – Зачем нужна эта?

– Знал бы – всенепременно сообщил.

– То есть, вы храните потенциально опасную вещь, о предназначении которой не знаете?

– Если знаете вы – блесните эрудицией.

Без сомнения, они вели бы обмен презрительными репликами, больше похожий на игру в пинг-понг свинцовой булавой, до утра, а после переместились бы в ближайшую кофейню и продолжили там. Я ощутил почти физическую необходимость вмешаться:

– Прервать их действие – что бы там не происходило – оказалось очень легко, не так ли?  
Элен пожал плечами.

– Но почему? Сложилось впечатление, что эта штука достаточно мощная...

– Небесная королева, опять, – Ленгель поднял взгляд к потолку, будто просил у своего неведомого бога терпения, которым его изначально обделили. – Да сколько ж раз нужно повторить тебе, Войт, что это _карты_?.. Ты никогда не задумывался... впрочем, точно, ты никогда не задумывался, но расклады на Таро делаются по определенной схеме и в четко установленном порядке не потому, что такая блажь вдруг взбрела в голову одному идиоту, а другие за ним повторили, а потому, что расклад, по сути, представляет собой выстраивание канала коммуникации. Для того, чтобы информация дошла до адресата без потерь, процесс должен быть структурирован. Это как кирпичный дом: проделаешь в стене дыру – рано или поздно она разрушится до основания. Как мы могли наблюдать, карты образовали некую систему, но стоило убрать лишь одну с привычного места, и на линии возникли помехи, – закончив лекцию, блондин торжествующе посмотрел на меня.

– О'кей, я понял, что их «выключило», – устав нависать над столом, я пододвинул стул и, наконец, сел. – Теперь объясни, почему они «включились»?

Вместо ответа Ленгель выразительно посмотрел на Рихтера. Немец едва заметно поморщился:

– Считаете, это сделал я?

– Это рабочая версия. Очень жизнеспособная, надо сказать, – в который раз за ночь Ленгель запустил руки в волосы. – Карты принадлежат вам, и до вашего появления признаков жизни они не подавали.  
Рихтер прикрыл глаза рукой и усмехнулся.

– Я похож на черного мага?

– Вы похожи на владельца карт. Карты похожи на темный артефакт, стирающий грань между мирами. Я в ваших глазах, вероятно, похож на пациента отделения психиатрии, – Ленгель перевел дыхание, – но сути это не меняет. Колода очень опасна. Она уже нанесла непоправимый урон... И за это вас ждет трибунал.  
Мужчина воспринял новость без каких-либо эмоций. Думаю, обещание трибунала для него было равнозначно вести о грядущем Великом Суде – вроде бы что-то страшное, но состоится нескоро… и вообще не понятно, состоится ли, потому что это вроде как для христиан, а атеисты могут спокойно себе и дальше поклоняться невидимому розовому единорогу – да несудимы будут.

– Трибунал? – переспросил Рихтер так, словно услышал что-то редкостно глупое. – То есть, сначала я должен уложить в свою систему мира существование организации, в уставе которой встречаются слова «магия» и «темная энергия», а затем – начать бояться вашего полумифического суда, тяготеющего к временам святой инквизиции?

– В вашу систему мира укладываются черные самораскладывающиеся карты, уверен, со всем остальным проблем не возникнет, – Ленгель неприятно осклабился, отодвигая чашку с недопитым чаем подальше. – Насчет инквизиции не беспокойтесь, наши методы более гуманистические, – он снова отвлекся на то, чтобы достать мобильный телефон. Очевидно, хотел узнать, который час. – На этой оптимистичной ноте вынужден вас покинуть. Расслабляться не советую, господин Войт продолжит вас развлекать в меру своих способностей.

Я с ненавистью уставился на Элена. Вот же мразь! Очевидно, ему надоело проводить дознание, больше смахивавшее на нуднейшую лекцию от достопочтенного профессора Ленгеля, адепта абсолютного знания и мужчины в самом расцвете сил - вот он и решил свалить пораньше. С одной стороны, это даже радовало – я устал от бесплодных попыток не захлебнуться в потоках его мудрости. С другой же… После ухода блондина я останусь наедине с Рихтером, и вот тогда будет по-настоящему страшно. Я не знал большей части путанной и малопонятной магической теории, не знал, как вытянуть из немца подробности «карточной истории», не знал даже, как к нему теперь обращаться – на «ты» или на «вы». Я был самым большим идиотом во всем мадьярском королевстве – вусмерть уставшим, выжатым как лимон идиотом, мечтающим послать мировое равновесие куда подальше и удалиться на заслуженный отдых.  
Кивнув Рихтеру, я проследовал за спешно эвакуирующимся Ленгелем в холл. Ругаться на глазах немца не хотелось.

– Какого черта? – печально, но вопль праведного возмущения звучал не слишком впечатляюще, если понизить голос.

– Меня ждет утреннее собрание на другом конце города, а тебя – профессор на кухне. Доступно? – Ленгель не ощущал за собой какой-либо вины.

– До собрания еще два с половиной часа, – прорычал я, с трудом превозмогая желание схватить блондина за воротник пальто и немного приподнять над полом. Кажется, перспектива приватной беседы с о-очень злым Рихтером заставляла меня чувствовать растерянность, а я искренне ненавидел себя в те моменты, когда не мог сориентироваться в ситуации.

– Отлично, у меня будет время принять душ, – бросил Элен с вызовом. – Не лапай карты и не давай запудрить себе мозги, Войт.

– И как же я жил без твоих наставлений, м? – мне было почти смешно.

– Учитывая, что ты, в сущности, мертвец – плохо, – Элен одарил меня ослепительной улыбкой из числа тех, что адресуют зеркальным фотоаппаратам с метровыми объективами, а не людям, и удалился, хлопнув дверью напоследок.

Я хмыкнул и покачал головой. На третьем десятке у нашей звездочки прорезалось чувство юмора... Хмыкнув еще раз, я вернулся к Рихтеру и серьезному разговору.  



	13. Глава 12

  
В общем, чего-то такого я и ожидал. Вернее, ждал я либо _чего-то такого_ , либо удара сковородой по лбу, сопровождаемого фразой «Узри гнев Сатаны, сукин сын!» Но, в любом случае, не ошибся.

Рихтер игнорировал мое появление, и делал это так усердно, что мешать ему было даже как-то невежливо. Именно поэтому я не вернулся за стол, а остановился на почтительном расстоянии и принялся ждать, когда же Его Преподобие будет готов со мной поговорить. Мужчина еще несколько минут изучал противоположную стену, а после развернулся на стуле и сообщил с умилительной прямотой:

– Я хочу тебя придушить.

– О, – моргнул я, прокручивая в мыслях всевозможные варианты развития событий и пытаясь выявить наиболее продуктивный и наименее травмоопасный. Подобный вид умственной деятельности чем-то напоминал потуги геймера обнаружить последнюю неоткрытую концовку в интерактивной графической новелле: мучительное выстраивание причинно-следственных связей и никакого удовольствия от игры. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что ради успеха мероприятия нужно принести в жертву свое желание орать, размахивать руками и иными доступными способами выражать негативные эмоции. – А я хочу чаю. Знаешь, это просто несправедливо – все успели выпить гребаный чай, кроме меня.

– Ты не много потерял, – Рихтер бросил откровенно унылый взгляд на свою чашку.

– Да. Может быть, – я почувствовал себя немного спокойней и сел на эленов стул, таким образом оказавшись прямо напротив мужчины. – Расскажи мне историю.

Было забавно наблюдать, как зрачки немца расширяются и снова сужаются.

– Тебя устроит история про одного очень глупого венгерского мальчика, возомнившего себя охотником за привидениями?

– Я не охотник за привидениями, – поправил его я, – но не отказался бы им быть. Думаю, это намного веселей того, чем я вынужден заниматься.

– Воровать ключи и вламываться в чужие квартиры, ты имеешь в виду? – насмешливо уточнил мужчина. Как ни странно, он больше не выглядел злым, только усталым и печальным – как обычно.

– Если бы ты не хранил в этой квартире сатанинские карты, мне бы не пришлось... – я захлопнул рот раньше, чем выдал «бегать за тобой», поэтому фраза получилась рваной, с беспомощно уехавшей наверх интонацией.

Лицо Рихтера снова стало мрачнее тучи.

– Значит, ты не мог просто подойти ко мне и спросить...

Подумать только, просто подойти! И это заявляет _он_! Во мне начало вскипать раздражение:

– Спросить что? «Профессор, вы, случаем, не практикуете черную магию?»

Рихтер медленно выдохнул через нос, пытаясь сохранить последние крохи самообладания.

– Черт бы тебя побрал, да хоть бы и так.

– И какой бы меня ждал ответ? – ухмыльнулся я с долей злорадства. – «Нет, очень глупый венгерский мальчик»? Или лучше вот так: «Вам пора», – небо не наделило меня гением пародии, но, судя по воинственно раздувшимся ноздрям Рихтера, тот все-таки узнал собственные интонации. – Ты зря меня упрекаешь. Я пытался поговорить с тобой.

– Это больше было похоже на то, что ты... В любом случае, это и отдаленно не напоминало разговоры по существу.

– Неужели? А ты прямо так и дал мне вставить хоть слово?

– Не соизволишь напомнить, когда же я затыкал тебе рот и всячески лишал права свободно выражать свое мнение иными способами? Вне всякого сомнения, это было в тот приснопамятный день, когда ты соизволил принести мне в дар бутылку, – определить, когда немец приближается к точке кипения, оказалось очень легко – он немедленно начинал выстраивать особые речевые конструкции, длинные и заумные настолько, что их невозможно воспринимать на слух.

– Бутылка была извинением!

– Извинением за то, что ты реорганизовал мое занятие в спонтанную вечеринку speed dating(1)?

– Чего? – я так удивился, что неожиданно для себя смог изобразить фокус с выразительно поднятой бровью. – Так, по-твоему, я туда пришел знакомиться с девушками? И почему мне кажется, что мы это обсуждали?

– О, значит, все было не так? Кажется, я что-то пропустил.

– Я разговаривал с ними о тебе.

Какая честь для моей ничтожной персоны! А как удачно подобран момент! – провозгласил Рихтер с сардонической торжественностью и скривился.

Тут он, конечно, попал по больному – я и сам знал, что детектив из меня никудышный, и все это расследование – попытки котенка, у которого еще глазки не открылись, выбраться из коробки. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что стоит проглотить этот прискорбный факт, тщательно его прожевав, и хотя бы про себя согласиться с немцем, но что-то темное и мерзкое, желающее идти наперекор всему и вся, уже проснулось во мне, подняло голову и предупреждающе зашипело:

– Если тебя не устраивает моя техника работы, попробуй на минутку представить, в каком направлении развивалось бы дело, стой у руля кто-то вроде Элена. Вряд ли он совершал бы подвиги понимания и человечности, как это делаю я. Вряд ли он вообще пытался бы во всем разобраться.

Рихтер наградил меня взглядом, от которого я непременно должен был задымиться.

– Было бы намного лучше, если бы и ты не пытался _разобраться_.

В моем воображении замелькали восхитительные картины того, как я, приподнявшись из-за стола, смыкаю руки на его шее и душу, душу, пока мужчина, наконец, не обмякает, прекратив дергаться.

Конечно, Ваше Преподобие, я мог не разбираться. Я мог пойти к Кристиану и сообщить: вот ваш убийца, забирайте с потрохами, засовывайте в _грани_ , делайте с ним, что положено. Все свидетельствует об одном, зачем идти по сложному пути, изобретать другие версии?..

Ваше Преподобие страшно неблагодарен.

– Ты предпочел бы лежать в коме, пока то, что является твоим гештальтом, бродит в поисках выхода по миру, настолько ужасному, что его и представлять страшно? Или хочешь умереть – и, в любом случае, оказаться там? Считаешь это забавным? – из здесь присутствующих не только он умел разговаривать рокочущим голосом, посылающим когорты ледяных мурашек вниз по позвоночному столбу. – Существуют места, по сравнению с которыми все тяготы жизни – райское отдохновение. Мечтаешь проверить это на личном опыте?.. – злость клокотала во мне. Ее было слишком много; она забила дыхательные пути, заменила собой молекулы кислорода, движущиеся по моей кровеносной системе. Я чувствовал себя так, будто Рихтер меня предал, когда отверг... что? Возможность бороться за правду или мою опеку?  
Неужели я позволил себе вообразить, что он бросится осыпать меня благодарностями всего лишь за то, что я отказал себе и всему отделу Неспящих в удовольствии немедленно причислить его к числу вершителей воли Дьявола? Это по-детски наивно, как и всякое ожидания добра в ответ на добро. Еще большей наивностью было разве что доказывать ему его неправоту – и, разумеется, как я мог удержаться от подобного? Браво, господин Войт. Хотите возвести себе пьедестал за добрые дела и стремление не стричь всех под одну гребенку – берите тачку, вооружайтесь лопатой, месите бетон. Ваше благородство никому не нужно, кроме вас самих.

Полагаю, в гневе я был действительно страшен и внушителен. Рихтер инстинктивно отодвинулся подальше – насколько это было возможно сделать, не перемещая стул – и смотрел очень странно, будто бы не мог до конца разобрать, кто же сидит напротив.

– Ладно. Ты выиграл, – немец поднял руки в жесте, полном подлинного пафоса. – Можешь ликовать.

– Ладно, – повторил за ним я, не совсем понимая, по какому поводу должен ликовать, и ощутил, как густая, удушающая темнота уменьшается в размерах, сжимаясь в точку. – Это все на самом деле выглядело по-идиотски. Я не совсем представлял, как искать улики... Что вообще нужно делать.

– Очевидно, не тогда, когда обмазывал мылом мои ключи. Остается только молиться о том, чтобы они не заржавели.

Ох, если бы это было единственным, о чем ему следует молиться.

– Думаю, нам лучше вернуться к... м-м... инциденту с картами. Я буду задавать вопросы...

– И с какой стати я должен на них отвечать? – перебил меня мужчина.

Я возвел очи горе:

– Разумеется, можешь не отвечать. В существование «Танатоса» и трибунала тоже можешь не верить, у нас свободная страна. Пока ты, сидя посреди очаровательно-розовой кухни, упражняешься на мне во владении красноречием, все выглядит таким далеким и неправдоподобным, не так ли?..

Прямой взгляд Рихтера заставил меня примерзнуть к стулу. Впрочем, тон его голоса едва ли был теплее хоть на градус: 

– Я когда-нибудь говорил, что не верю тебе?

– Что-то в этом роде. Разве нет?

– Если ты это так интерпретировал – может быть. Это твои проблемы, – холодно-безразличный Рихтер был призван на грешную землю, дабы внушать священный трепет. – В последнее время моя жизнь превратилась в жалкое подобие «Секретных материалов», и я, честно говоря, уже устал удивляться чему бы то ни было. Можешь сказать, что ты гребаный ангел, пришедший меня спасти, и я в это поверю, – черт возьми, это звучало как угроза.

– Жаль тебя разочаровывать, я просто... я. Так вот... Ответишь на _просто мои_ вопросы?

Мужчина задумчиво провел пальцами по губам.

– Тебе не понравятся ответы.

– А тебе не понравятся вопросы.

– Ты очень упрямый, да?

– Я очень настойчивый, – улыбнулся я, чтобы как-то разрядить атмосферу. Счастье, что вспышки ярости были редкими, а в остальное время я держал себя в руках и был, в основном, настроен оптимистически. – Зачем нужны карты?

– Как я уже сказал – не имею понятия.

– Но зачем они _тебе_?

– Меня попросили хранить их... некоторое время.

– Кто попросил?

– Не могу сказать.

Я испытал труднопреодолимое желание убить себя об стену, и только мысли о том, как славно и уместно будут смотреться брызги крови и серого вещества на обоях в мелкий цветочек, заставили меня продолжать сидеть, как ни в чем не бывало.

– Так. Хорошо. Начнем с самого начала.

Рихтер с любопытством посмотрел на меня – мол, что еще я там придумал.

– Надеюсь, ты понимаешь всю серьезность сложившейся ситуации, – в собственной реплике мне чудилось назидательное высокомерие – совершенно ленгелевское, и оттого еще более отвратительное. Тревожный звонок. – Ты же понимаешь?.. Семь... нет, восемь человек умер... – я не договорил. Зрачки Рихтера превратились в гигантские черные дыры – одинаково круглые, бесконечные, влажно-глянцевые. Окаймляющие их пепельные радужки сократились, стремясь к минус бесконечности – просто чертово лунное затмение.

У немца были глаза человека, которому очень больно.

В следующую секунду он вскочил из-за стола, отошел к окну и оперся руками о подоконник, обессиленно сгорбившись.

Он не знал. Или все же подозревал?

Я с сомнением посмотрел на обтянутую черным спину Рихтера. Он же справится с новостью, так гениально и ненавязчиво преподнесенной мной?.. В общем, я, как обычно, молодец. Само воплощение тактичности и деликатности. У Рихтера и без того очевидные проблемы с картами, носовое кровотечение тому свидетельство, а тут еще и радостная весть – «Парень, да ты семи... нет, восьмикратный убийца!»  
Однако все это время мы предполагали, что он и есть корень всея зла. То, что меня штормило от ненависти и гнева к пониманию и состраданию, не означало, что я когда-либо упускал из вида вероятность совершения немцем непростительных поступков. Эта необъяснимая амбивалентность в отношении Рихтера долгое время сводила меня с ума – и, если учесть, что двойственность восприятия свойственна шизофреникам, это была не стертая метафора, а констатация факта. Подобравшись к разгадке вплотную, я испытал огромное облегчение. Облегчение от того, что скоро бессмысленная череда смертей оборвется. Облегчение от того, что я, наконец, могу определиться с отношением к Рихтеру. Пугающие мысли о совершенно алогичной симпатии к хладнокровному и до безобразия продуманному убийце, скользившие по поверхности сознания с трепетной лаской мелкозернистого наждака, рассеялись, стоило лишь обратить взгляд на человека, беспомощно ссутулившегося у окна. Такое не сыграешь.

И все же, как бы успокаивающе ни действовал вид рихтеровского самобичевания на ту часть меня, что стремилась добиться мира во всем мире огнем, мечом и массовыми репрессиями, другая половина моего сознания воспринимала его почти болезненно. Я не хотел видеть мужчину сгорбившимся, растерянным, пожирающим себя изнутри. В таком состоянии он казался невыносимо неправильным и страшным и слишком сильно напоминал мне самого себя, натыкающегося на внутренние стены в очередном удушающем приступе аутоагрессии.

– Эрих? – полувопросительно произнес я, удивившись и собственному неуверенному тону, и содержанию фразы. Я никогда не называл Рихтера по имени – даже в мыслях – и, честно говоря, не собирался начинать в ближайшую тысячу лет.

Вероятно, мужчина удивился не меньше. Он резко выпрямился и расправил плечи, немедленно избавившись от флера томительного страдания, будто я не окликнул его, а отдал команду «Смирно». Я против воли усмехнулся. Вот так-то лучше.

– Зря мы сделали это вчера, – глубокомысленно начал Рихтер, продолжая стоять спиной ко мне.  
Я так и не восстановил до конца цепь событий минувшей ночи, поэтому ощутил смутное беспокойство.

– Сделали что?

– Нажрались в говно, – немец медленно обернулся. Его губы кривила неповторимая ухмылка, но глаза оставались пустыми и черными. Абсолютно мертвыми. – Сегодня это намного актуальней.

Волна отвращения, спровоцированная воспоминаниями о текиле, головокружении, адских жерновах и беспощадно-долгой рвоте, заставила желудок судорожно сжаться и толкнуться наверх. Я не мог даже думать об алкоголе – о том, чтобы вливать его в себя, речи и вовсе не было. Но если Рихтеру взбредет в голову продолжить вчерашнее, черта с два я оставлю его наедине с бутылкой.

Чувство вины давит не только на его плечи. Не только ему хочется растворить, утопить его в алкоголе.

– Расскажи мне историю... и мы пойдем в бар. Ну, или куда хочешь.

Рихтер странно осклабился:

– Куда я хочу? Уверен?

– Нет, когда ты говоришь таким тоном, – засомневался я. Ну не собирается же он вешаться?

– М-м, значит, тебя пугает мой тон? – вот теперь его голос, тягучий и неправдоподобно мягкий, действительно внушал опасение. Именно так, в моем представлении, добрые дяди-педофилы должны были предлагать леденцы доверчивым и интеллектуально недалеким школьникам.

В районе макушки неприятно заныло, будто сработал внутренний сигнал тревоги, воспринимаемый на уровне тактильных ощущений, а не на слух.

– Настораживает. Не пугает.

– Не важно. Пошли, – очевидно, Рихтер был настроен серьезно.

– Может, в качестве скромной прелюдии все-таки объяснишь, куда мы собираемся? – с каждой секундой происходящее нравилось мне все меньше и меньше. Кажется, я только что бездумно подписался на что-то ужасное и, вполне возможно, незаконное. – Я сказал, что пойду с тобой куда пожелаешь, только когда услышу правду о том, в какой херне ты замешан.

– Времени нет, – мужчина стремительно промаршировал мимо меня и исчез в разгромленной спальне. – Расскажу по дороге, – донеслось оттуда.

Сунувшись в комнатушку, я увидел, что немец второпях собирает карты.

– По дороге куда?

Рихтер, словно и вовсе не слышавший меня, суетился, сгребая черные листы с кровати и туалетного столика, соединял с теми, что уже были в его руках, и пересчитывал их, едва заметно шевеля губами при этом. Конечная цифра не сошлась. Мужчина бегло осмотрелся, шаря по помещению ищущим взглядом, с шумом отодвинул стол, заглянул за кровать, после чего встал на четвереньки и начал вслепую шарить под ней. Мои глаза вылезли на лоб, ибо вид Рихтера в коленнолоктевой был где-то за гранью добра и зла, и я, как робот, повторил единственную фразу, чудом не вытесненную из отсека кратковременной памяти колоссальным удивлением:

– П-по дороге куда?

Рихтер наконец обнаружил пропажу, и теперь перетасовывал карты с выверенностью крупье, черные прямоугольники так и мелькали в его пальцах. Мне было очень интересно посмотреть на этот странный артефакт вблизи, но я не смел попросить. Все, что мне удалось разглядеть со своей наблюдательной позиции, – карты полностью лишены какого-либо изображения, когда не «работают». С обеих сторон лишь черная «рубашка».

– На кладбище, – наконец ответил он и криво усмехнулся.

– Чего?! – в ужасе отшатнулся я.

Рихтер только покачал головой, устало прикрыв глаза.

– Идем, глупый венгерский мальчик. Клянусь, мы не поедем на кладбище.

Интересно, в какой момент контроль над ситуацией выскользнул из моих рук и, словно эстафетная палочка, перешел в руки мужчины? Думаю, это все-таки случилось, когда в приступе человеколюбия я решил, что должен ему помочь, а то он еще решит покончить с собой, объятый вселенской скорбью. Великий Абсолют, как наивен и недальновиден я был! Рихтер – настоящее исчадие ада. Сначала вводит в заблуждение – в мозгах появляется вязкость, мысли клеятся одна к другой, прокатываются липкими округлыми комками по подкорке, и уже не понятно, что за чем следовало, где здесь логика и так ли она вообще необходима. Потом начинаются приказы – встань и иди, заткнись и делай. И вся чудовищность подобной натуры в том, что подчиняешься ей беспрекословно – встаешь и идешь, предусмотрительно захлопнув пасть, а сам соображаешь туго, как пьяный или умалишенный.

Не знаю, какие демоны поволокли меня следом за удаляющейся черной фигурой к входной двери и дальше, вниз по лестнице. Обнаружив себя посреди промозглой улицы, под сонно накрапывающим дождем, я пришел в настоящее замешательство. По замыслу Ленгеля (если, конечно, у того был еще какой-то замысел помимо основного «смыться как можно быстрее»), я должен был остаться для выяснения обстоятельств, спешно переоборудовать «пряничный домик» в пыточную, соорудить из электровафельницы пресс для черепа и ровнехонько в четыре-ноль-ноль преподнести Кристиану правду, а также расплющенную и аппетитно поджаренную голову врага на блюде. Конечно, все с самого начала пошло вразрез с планом: сначала я мило побеседовал с преступником, сумев воздержаться от обличительных метафор, затем, не моргнув глазом, подписался на участие в сомнительной афере, и вот теперь втискивал свое бренное тело в серую «Ауди», размышляя о том, что у иных и в пять лет побольше ума (и посильнее развит инстинкт самосохранения), и о том, что в последний раз на этом пассажирском сидении катался кто-то гораздо более скромной комплекции. Промучившись пару минут и так толком не придумав, куда пристроить ноги, я кое-как отодвинул кресло и устроился поудобней.

– Ну и стремная же у тебя машина.

Рихтер посмотрел на меня, как на полного идиота:

– «Ауди Кватро», классическая раллийная модификация.

– Действительно, – вздохнул я, обводя салон взглядом оценивающим взглядом. Гладкая серая кожа, мягкая и прохладная. Стоило этого ожидать. – Ну, мы передислоцировались, может, пришло время рассказать о планах на остаток ночи?

Мужчина придал лицу задумчивое выражение.

– Как пожелаешь, – Рихтер извернулся, чтобы достать что-то с заднего сидения, и едва не засветил мне локтем в нос. Компактная спортивная машина (хоть и допотопная, в моем понимании) казалась слишком тесной для нас двоих.

– Может, мне поискать? – предложил я, наблюдая за его попытками извлечь что-то страшно необходимое из дальнего угла салона, не выкрутив при этом себе кисть из сустава.

Мужчина возмущенно дернул головой и бросил мне на колени нечто, оказавшееся пухлой пачкой отксерокопированных географических карт.

– Так вот зачем ты ходил в отдел картографии! – осенило меня.

Рихтер, теперь уже оживленно копавшийся в бардачке, отвлекся, чтобы наградить меня строгим взглядом:

– Следить за людьми... Ты просто ужасен, – обнаружив кожаный пенал для очков, он закончил ревизию с видимым удовлетворением. Я запоздало сообразил, что немец надевал очки только когда читал и водил машину.

– Кто бы говорил, – фыркнул я, расстегивая все еще немного влажную из-за дождя куртку до середины груди. Только в автомобиле со включенным двигателем, под вентилятором, усердно гнавшим горячий воздух, я смог окончательно отогреться и, когда из пальцев рук ушла одеревенелость, осторожно развернул ту из карт, что выглядела наиболее внушительно. Местность на ней узнавалась с трудом. – Черт! Что это вообще такое?

– Заброшенный элеватор в сорока минутах езды от города.

У меня форменно отвисла челюсть. Будь я героем мультфильма, она бы, вне всякого сомнения, вовсе отвалилась: перевернулась пару раз в полете и, приземлившись мне на джинсы, проворно попозла прочь, цепляясь клыками за ткань.

– Элеватор? И что ты собираешься там делать?

Рихтер склонил голову набок – ни дать ни взять учитель младших классов, опечаленный непроходимой тупостью своих воспитанников. Стекла его очков отражали призрачный свет уличных фонарей.

– Я собираюсь спуститься на нулевой этаж, найти дверь, ведущую в подземный ход, пройти по нему до третьего поворота и оставить там это.

Меньше, чем через два часа мое начальство будет захлебываться бешеной слюной от желания узреть воочию черные карты и их мрачного повелителя, и если я не удовлетворю его чаяния – не сносить мне головы. Вовремя же пресловутому владельцу колоды приспичило от нее избавляться! И как?.. Всегда подозревал, что Рихтер чокнутый – не в смысле «чокнутый злобный гений», а просто спятивший мужик.

– Круто. А еще можно подождать пару часиков и посетить утреннее собрание нашего отдела. Там умные люди – разберутся, что это за карты, и вообще...

– К хренам собачьим. Сегодня ночью я собирался отвести это туда, где нет ничего, кроме крыс и плесени, – выцедил Рихтер, – и, мать твою, я сделаю это.

– Почему же ты сразу не оставил карты там? – или не сжег. Или не закопал на треклятом кладбище, не к ночи упомянутом – в очередной раз.

– Не мог.

– Теперь можешь? – нахмурился я.

– Как видишь.

– Что изменилось?

Мужчина мягко тронул машину с места. Скосив глаза на подернутый жемчужной дымкой город, скользящий за окном, я вдруг осознал – все будет именно так, как он запланировал. В убеждениях и угрозах нет никакого смысла. Если я встану на его пути, меня расчленят и сгрузят в багажник – просто потому, что целым я туда едва ли помещусь, а оставлять труп на дороге – лишние улики. Если помогу ему в этом маниакальном начинании, очевидно, моей наградой окажется правда.

– Ты хотел услышать историю? – словно услышав мои мысли, спросил Рихтер. Сейчас он неотрывно смотрел вперед, на дорогу. Пожалуй, из всех знакомых, с коими мне приходилось ездить в качестве пассажира, он единственный водил так сосредоточенно и педантично – точно по правилам и при этом так, будто собирался преодолеть сверхзвуковой барьер.

– И все еще хочу, – инерция вжала меня в спинку сидения. Ощущение было на редкость приятным – теперь, получив новую точку опоры, я открыл, что все это время находился в невероятном напряжении, и мышцы спины успели прямо-таки окаменеть.

– Будет тебе история, – со злостью отозвался немец. – Наслаждайся, – прорычал на пределе слышимости и начал рассказ, настолько обезличенный и серый, что сразу становилось понятно, какими усилиями он давался Рихтеру. Я практически мог видеть, как кипит и вспенивается внутри боль в душе мужчины, испаряясь за секунду до того, как облечься в слова.

«В декабре отцу поставили диагноз».

Длинная пауза.

Я повернул голову, как-то по-детски испугавшись, что Рихтер снова ссутулится и помертвеет; следом за страхом проступило чувство вины – я, пьяное дебилище, пытался обсуждать с ним это, какого черта он вообще притащил меня к себе, а не оставил валяться где-то в луже блевотины, может, тогда бы я не чувствовал себя тупой скотиной, которой – да чего там – и являлся. Страх был похож на взрыв крохотной водородной бомбы в солнечном сплетении, быстрый и яркий, вина наливалась красками намного дольше, с неповоротливой и тошнотворной медлительностью – меня будто выворачивало наизнанку.

К счастью – наверное, к счастью, – мужчина сидел все так же прямо, в позе, полной мнимой расслабленности – даже кисти рук свободно лежали на руле, а не сжимали его в нервическом исступлении. Я понял, что совершенно не могу на него смотреть, и отвернулся к окну, расчерченному косыми переливающимися полосами. Морось не прекращалась.

Диагноз был поставлен, отец Рихтера – незамедлительно направлен на операцию, после – на курс терапии, а Рихтер посвятил себя общению со светилами в области медицины. Прогнозы не утешали. Конечно, была программа экспериментального лечения, которая могла бы сойти за свет в конце тоннеля – но, очевидно, сиял он для других, потому что Рихтер-старший не проходил по возрастной категории.  
Я слушал исповедь, меньше всего похожую на исповедь, пока мое чумное воображение разрешалось совершенно чудовищными картинами. Я представлял, как Рихтер пьет с отсутствующим видом, прямо из горла бутылки; пьет, пьет, а лучше не становится, сознание до такой степени сконцентрировано, что не позволяет себе провалиться в болото иллюзий, реальность состоит сплошь из острых углов и повсюду мрак. Я хотел сказать ему, что все понимаю, что тоже видел это – но обрывал себя раньше, чем размыкал онемевшие губы. Я не могу его понять. Я не видел того, что видел он. Спасибо Абсолюту, не видел.

А потом – спустя несколько месяцев – появился человек в странном костюме. Он возник на пороге лаборантской, вальяжный и лучащийся самодовольством, представился Риммоном Александром, протянул для ритуального рукопожатия сухощавую ладонь и тут же сообщил: «Мне известно о вашей маленькой проблеме».

– Маленькой проблеме, – фыркнув, повторил Рихтер так, словно собирался рассмеяться. – Вот мразь.  
Господин Риммон не только странно одевался и странно себя вел. То, что он изрек потом, звучало довольно-таки бредово. Он искал сотрудничества. Александр Риммон говорил, что не стеснен в средствах, что будет рад оказать спонсорскую помощь некоторым университетским программам, и что он, в конце концов, знает о «тяжелом положении в семье». Рихтер не совсем понимал, чего от него хотят – вступления в ряды свидетелей Иеговы или продажи души. Очевидно, господин Риммон все же жаждал второго.

Ему нужна была «сущая мелочь». Колода карт из Мексики – «страны, где охотники на ведьм развеяли пепел последней невинно убиенной». «Я не занимаюсь контрабандой», – выдал Рихтер первое, что пришло в голову. «Никакой контрабанды, – человек в странном костюме расплылся в поистине невероятной улыбке – ободряющей и омерзительной разом. – Сейчас карты находятся в небольшом салоне антиквариата. Я уже имел разговор с его владельцем, он придержит их, пока вы не прибудете за ними». Рихтер вполне логично удивился, что же мешает незнакомцу самому провести пятнадцать часов в пути и забрать карты. «Я плохо разбираюсь в антиквариате», – последовал ответ. Немец сумрачно сообщил, что не смыслит в антиквариате в принципе. И в Мексику в ближайшее время не собирается. «Ну что вы, – хлопнул глазами господин Риммон. – Я уже договорился с вашим руководством о командировке. Ректора, несомненно, порадовала новость о спонсорской помощи группе археологов». Пришедший в бешенство Рихтер осведомился, кто он – этот тип – вообще такой. «Не стоит так волноваться, честное слово, наше сотрудничество будет для вас очень полезно, – человека в странном костюме нимало не волновала реакция немца. Он не собирался принимать отказ. – У меня хорошие связи в области медицины. Я могу договориться об участии вашего отца в программе экспериментальной терапии. Разве это плохо?»  
Они говорили очень долго, и Рихтер все меньше ориентировался в происходящем. Ему не нравился незнакомец, не нравилось то, с какой легкостью он обещал решить все проблемы, не нравились спешка и отсутствие внятных, простых ответов. Рихтер собирался отказаться от предложения и сделать все возможное, дабы больше никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не встречать этого подозрительного типа. Реальность все расставила по местам. Когда стало ясно, что все приложенные усилия были напрасны...

– … я откопал его телефон, – выдавил из себя Рихтер. – Наверно, я тогда повредился рассудком.

– У тебя не было выбора, – я с трудом узнал собственный голос.

– Был.

– Хорошо, был. Продолжай винить себя, – внутри меня было глухо, холодно и беспросветно черно, как в склепе, – это здорово всем помогает.

– Невероятно, ты больше не пытаешься меня ободрить?.. – я чувствовал на себе пронзительный взгляд Рихтера, полный жесткого сарказма, но не мог отвести глаз от бокового стекла. Не то, чтобы за ним было что-то интересное.

– Пытаюсь, – нехотя проговорил я. – Просто делаю это иначе, чем прошлым вечером. Прости, что вообще говорил с тобой об этом вчера. Текила не пошла мне на пользу.

– Ты повернулся ко мне затылком из величайших сожалений?

Медленно, с вызывающей демонстративностью, я развернулся всем корпусом. Рихтер снова смотрел на дорогу, так внимательно, как будто совсем даже не он мгновенье назад обжигал мне вышеупомянутый затылок своим пламенным взором – мы ехали по пустынной загородной трассе, прямой, как знак тире, и эта его невероятная концентрация, конечно, была здесь очень к месту.

– Теперь, когда я снова обращен к тебе лицом... Черт, ты действительно сделал это! – это казалось практически невероятным. И то, что Рихтер позволил себя втянуть в абсурдную, мутную историю, к которой с самого начала относился со скептицизмом, и то, что паззл из сведений, содержащихся в моей голове, и тех деталей, что немец выложил сейчас, наконец полностью сложился. – Из-за этого странного предложения ты поехал в Мексику! Та девочка-ботаник болтала какую-то ересь о проектах и фирмах, которым ты страшно нужен.

– Я? Нужен?.. – немец забавно приподнял брови, изображая преувеличенное изумление. – Какой очаровательный бред... Чудные вещи выдумывают студенты.

Из глубины памяти, словно огромный пузырь, всплыло воспоминание о безымянной девушке с челкой «сердечком», клубничной «Маргаритой» и набором последних сплетен. Вот уж точно, чудные вещи выдумывают студенты.

– Но ты же был необходим этому типу... Почему именно ты?

– «Забавная штука – культурология. Наука, рожденная на стыке религии, искусствоведения, философии, антропологии... Мне не нужен оценщик раритетов из числа тех, что вращаются на антикварном рынке Европы, не нужен посредник. Меня не интересуют диковинки ante bellum(2), я не содержу частную галерею. Все, что мне нужно – умный и надежный человек, осознающий, насколько редкая и драгоценная вещь находится в его руках. Возможно, историк. Возможно, философ. Почему бы не вы?» – выговорил Рихтер на одном дыхании, и по непривычным, но явно издевательским интонациям я догадался, что он изображал своего подозрительного собеседника из прошлого.

– И что было дальше? Где вообще?..

– Город Чиуауа в одноименном штате.

– С ума сойти, – я проехал рукой по лицу, снизу вверх, и зачесал пальцами волосы назад. Скорее всего, ни черта они не зачесались, а просто встали дыбом, но это относилось к разряду мелочей. – Звучит, как название попсовой песни.

Мы свернули с освещенной трассы на старую дорогу, где даже фонарей не было. Удивительно, как только Рихтер не пропустил поворот. При таком сильном тумане мощные галогенные фары дальнего света лишь еще больше портили видимость, а ехать только с «противотуманками» и ближним светом в темноте и (судя по шаркающим звукам под днищем автомобиля) по отвратительной разбитой дороге – смерти подобно. Я начал всерьез беспокоиться, как бы почтенная «раллийная модификация» не застряла намертво в какой-нибудь канаве или не села низко посаженным – как и у всех спортивных красоток – брюхом на кочку. Немец свернул еще пару раз – всегда направо – переехал мост над железнодорожным туннелем, спустился по боковому ответвлению дороги к самой насыпи и, подогнав автомобиль к угрожающего вида кустам, заглушил мотор. Здесь, в низине, стоял туман еще гуще, чем в городе: за окнами как будто разлили молоко.

– Все? – недоверчиво осведомился я.

– Все, – Рихтер убрал очки в бардачок и первым отщелкнул ремень безопасности – для наглядности. – Выходи. И карты не забудь.

Стоило лишь вывалиться из тесного, но прогретого и такого уютного салона наружу, как зубы тут же начали стучать, а в коленях что-то задергалось. Ночная осенняя прохлада, в разы усугубленная повышенной влажностью, давала о себе знать, – как и отсутствие на мне хоть какого-то подобия свитера. Я с нескрываемой завистью посмотрел на мужчину, который, похоже, прекрасно представлял, какие тут будут условия, и оделся подобающе случаю. Радовало лишь наличие у меня высоких псевдоармейских ботинок. В них, наверно, запросто можно перейти вброд небольшое болотце.  
Рихтер вытащил из багажника довольно потрепанный рюкзак, закинул его на плечо и щелкнул брелком автомобильной сигнализации. «Ауди» покорно мяукнула.

– Ты это... – я поежился, взял пачку с картами местности под мышку и засунул освободившиеся руки в карманы. Подкладка куртки казалась божественно теплой. – Я бы не рискнул оставить тут машину.

– И очень зря. Полагаю, на долгие километры вокруг ни одной живой души, кроме нас. Если тебя нервирует близость железной дороги, можешь успокоиться – эта ветка уже полвека как не функционирует.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – недоверчиво спросил я.

Моя недогадливость заставила Рихтера поморщиться:

– Обычно прежде, чем действовать, я запасаюсь информацией. Элеватор построили еще до Первой Мировой. Зерно поставляли по железной дороге – естественно, пути проложены до самого транспортера. Когда зернохранилище закрыли, грузовые составы перестали сюда направлять. Зато по рельсам проще всего добраться до самого здания. На машине к нему не подъехать... я уже проверял.

«Вот поэтому у тебя тачка и заляпана до крыши», – подумал я. Рыхлую почву развезло после затяжного дождя, и теперь под ногами жирно чавкала грязь. Рихтер направился к железнодорожному тоннелю, стараясь наступать на полусгнившие шпалы. Я попробовал следовать его примеру, но довольно скоро понял, что это пустая затея: деревянные брусья были едва различимы среди травы, да и успели сравняться по цвету с темно-коричневым месивом, в которое превратилась земля. Ночью, в тумане и без освещения местонахождение шпалы можно было определить наверняка, лишь споткнувшись о нее. Я порядком отстал и зашагал быстрее, чтобы догнать немца и, заодно, согреться.

– Почему элеватор закрыли?

Рихтер, уже зашедший в тоннель, остановился.

– А ты как думаешь? Зданию понадобился капитальный ремонт, а за то время, что оно использовалось, технологии хранения и отгрузки зерна ушли далеко вперед. Дешевле было построить совершенно новое хранилище, чем модернизировать это.

– Понятно. Хм. Как расточительно – вывести из промышленного использования здание с разветвленной системой подземной коммуникации.

– Ну... Скажем так, под элеватором расположен скорее многоуровневый подвал, нежели настоящий бункер, – мы шли в кромешной темноте, практически вслепую, и, поскальзываясь, периодически задевали друг друга плечами. Выход из тоннеля маячил впереди седовато-синим пятном. – Первая мировая сильно расширила арсенал методов ведения войны. Как таковая заявила о себе бомбардировочная авиация, не говоря уже о том, что впервые использовалось оружие массового уничтожения – химическое, конечно... Элеваторы и продовольственные склады – объекты государственного значения, поэтому нет ничего удивительного в том, что они могли стать первоочередными целями противника. Система подземных ходов была организована на случай чрезвычайной ситуации; с ее помощью многочисленные рабочие могли выбраться из горящего сооружения... Теоретически.

– М-да, у тебя несомненный талант к чтению лекций, – фыркнул я, не ожидавший столь долгой и информативной интерлюдии.

– Не хочешь ничего знать – не спрашивай, – огрызнулся Рихтер, как и всегда, принявший безобидный комментарий слишком близко к сердцу.

Я покачал головой, несмотря на то, что мужчина не мог этого увидеть.

– Это, вообще-то, был комплимент.

– А?.. Спасибо, – буркнул тот по-прежнему недовольно.

– Во всяком случае, то, что ты рассказал только что, было намного интересней мутотени, которую ты читал тогда на занятии.

– Вот это уже совершенно точно не комплимент, – ядовито заметил мужчина.

– Зато правда, – тут я вспомнил, что Рихтер не успел рассказать свою историю до конца. – Давай вернемся к... эм... картам и странному джентльмену. Ты встречался с ним после возвращения из командировки?

Между тем, мы, наконец, добрались до выхода из тоннеля. На открытой местности было намного холоднее (должно быть, из-за ветра) и светлее. Затянутое тучами грязно-серое небо отливало в зеленый, как будто время близилось к рассвету, но, скорее всего, это просто оптическая иллюзия.

– Конечно.

– То есть, с господином Риммоном можно связаться? – я не верил своим ушам. В моей голове уже успела выстроиться наполовину додуманная, но от этого не менее складная версия событий, согласно которой подозрительный заказчик, сорящий деньгами направо и налево, просто испарился после выполнения его сомнительных требований, и даже не потрудился забрать свои драгоценные черные карты.

– Похоже, уже нет, – хрипло отозвался Рихтер. От сырости и холода у него начал садиться голос.

– Э... Можно поподробней?

Мужчина вздохнул.

– Я вернулся и позвонил ему. Мы встретились. Он забрал карты... Потом вернул их. Где-то через неделю.

– Что? – я даже повернулся, чтобы заглянуть в лицо Рихтеру, так был удивлен. – Зачем?

Немец передернул плечами и почесал горло под воротником свитера.

– Сказал, что вышла небольшая накладка, и пока он не может их взять. Что ему необходимо немного времени, потом он, конечно, сможет уделить им «должное внимание».

– Должное внимание? – с невеселой усмешкой переспросил я. – Как звучит-то.

Мы дошли до стены, огораживающей территорию элеватора, и ржавых металлических ворот. Их створки были наглухо примотаны друг к другу толстенной цепью, на которой, конечно же, висел массивный замок.

– Мы... перелезем?

– Именно, – Рихтер не уставал меня удивлять. Я когда-то считал его занудой? О, в те далекие времена я ничего о нем не знал.

– Там точно нет охраны?

– Точно.

Благо, ворота были невысокие и очень удобные для всяческих непрошенных гостей: они представляли собой две широкие стальные рамы с приваренными продольными и поперечными рейками, образовывающими некое подобие сетки. Вскарабкаться по ней – легче легкого. Я сунул пачку карт в зубы, поставил ногу на нижнюю перекладину (от подошвы тут же отвалился сплющенный пласт земли со знакомым рифлением) и уже через минуту был по другую сторону забора. Рихтер перебрался следом и теперь задумчиво осматривался.

Смотреть тут было, в общем-то, не на что. Справа находились одноэтажные пристройки непонятного назначения – старые деревянные склады или что-то в этом роде. Слева, в отдалении, возвышалась над завесой тумана рабочая башня элеватора, смахивающая на неприступный средневековый замок. Даже мне, имевшему весьма смутное представление об устройстве стандартного зернохранилища, было понятно, что эта постройка слишком мала и ветха, чтобы использоваться по назначению. Старый элеватор при любом раскладе не потянул бы современные мощности.

– Дай мне план здания, – хриплый голос Рихтера бесцеремонно оборвал череду моих размышлений.  
– На, – я протянул ему всю папку. – Сам ищи.

Немец забрал ее и некоторое время перебирал содержимое неловкими от холода пальцами. Найдя искомое, он наклонил голову, поднес карту почти к самому лицу и, прищурившись, стал изучать.

Ох, ну да, у него же близорукость. Слабая, но, думается мне, при отсутствии освещения и такой вполне достаточно, чтобы ничегошеньки не разобрать.

– Давай помогу, – я придвинулся к нему, пытаясь заглянуть в карту. Рихтер дернулся, словно его ужалили. Должно быть, только колоссальное усилие воли заставило его не отодвинуться. Я озадаченно покосился на немца и решил не заострять на этом внимания. Что тут скажешь, параноик. А ведь вчера мы, собственно говоря, лежали на одной кровати... От мысли об этом (и немедленно возникшем следом полу-воспоминании о замке на джинсах) я и сам занервничал, поэтому торопливо перевел диалог в другое русло. – У тебя, случаем, нет фонаря?

– Конечно есть, – теперь у Рихтера была возможность отойти на то расстояние, какое он считал приемлемым для неформального общения. Мужчина покопался в рюкзаке и извлек увесистую алюминиевую трубу на десять диодов.

Теперь, при свете, можно было толком разглядеть представленную на бумаге местность.

– Вот этот вход, – немец ткнул в карту. – Лучше войти через зернохранилище, потому что переход в административном корпусе может быть совсем разрушен. Нужно пройти через первый этаж досюда, – он прочертил пальцем наш предполагаемый путь. – А вот здесь спуск в подвал. Когда будем там, воспользуемся другой картой, чтобы найти выход на нижний ярус. Как-то так.

– Тогда пошли, – выдохнул я, стараясь не клацать зубами слишком громко.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Вечеринки мини-свиданий, проводимые с целью найти партнера для будущих отношений.
> 
> 2) Ante bellum (лат.) – вещи, относящиеся ко времени, предшествовавшему крупномасштабному историческому событию (обычно военного характера).


	14. Глава 13

  
Я, в силу природной наивности, думал, что внутри элеватора будет несколько теплее, чем снаружи. Ни черта! Старые кирпичные стены вобрали в себя холод и осеннюю сырость, превратив здание в огромную морозильную камеру.

– Еще немного, и я пожертвую тебе свитер, – мрачно изрек Рихтер, идущий впереди по праву владения фонарем.

– Обойдемся без благотворительности, – хмыкнул я, с тоской осознавая, что, проведя еще десять-пятнадцать минут в импровизированном довоенном рефрижераторе, буду выпрашивать чертов свитер, скукожившись на полу в позе зародыша.

– Нет, серьезно, – Рихтер внезапно остановился, и я едва не врезался в него. – Заброшенное здание, темные коридоры, мертвая тишина... которую нарушает лишь стук твоих зубов. Ты разрушаешь атмосферу саспенса.

– Я бы сказал, как раз наоборот, – выдавил я, пытаясь перебороть природу и не дергать челюстью. Организм, вовсю сигнализировавший, что температурный режим в данном конкретном помещении его не устраивает, не понимал моих попыток геройства.

– Ну разумеется, это замечание в корне меняет положение дел! – было слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть выражение лица мужчины, но я был готов поклясться, что он драматично закатил глаза.

– Просто пошли дальше! – не выдержал я.

В моем воображении остановленный элеватор был на порядок мрачнее, чем в действительности. Перед внутренним взором представали полуразрушенные переходы, заваленные мусором, со стенами, изрисованными сатанинскими символами, и полом, зияющим огромными черными провалами. Реальность оказалась прозаичнее: сравнительно чистые коридоры, облицованные светлой плиткой, никаких граффити, никакой чертовщины. Видимо, зернохранилище находилось слишком далеко от города, чтобы превратиться в очередной «дом с привидениями» и привлекать к себе малолетних сталкеров. Впрочем, сейчас мы двигались по самой безопасной части элеватора – первому этажу, где были только огромные пустынные залы с наполовину разобранными ленточными транспортерами и соединяющие их проходы. Кто знает, что творилось наверху?..

– Эмн, – Рихтер издал нечленораздельный звук и сместился вправо. Луч плоского белого света выхватил высохший трупик собачки, обглоданный до костей. – Крысы.

Поморщившись, я перешагнул через останки несчастного животного. В голову лезли откровенно унылые мысли о том, как, должно быть, неприятно случайно наступить в темноте на тельце пса, от которого остались лишь кожа да кости, и услышать хруст дробящихся позвонков. Мне вмиг стало так мерзко, будто это случилось на самом деле.

– Служба контроля за бездомными животными работает недостаточно усердно.

– Мы за чертой города, здесь некому ловить бродячих собак, – напомнил немец. – Не зацикливайся на увиденном.

Я честно попытался последовать его совету, но после встречи с дохлой псиной с моего воображения словно сдернуло предохранитель, и теперь оно спешно разряжалось объемными, полноцветными картинами различных мерзостей. Запоздало накатила волна липкой паники, и я прозрел всю абсурдность – или опасность – ситуации. Заброшенный элеватор! Чуть ли не в часе езды от города! Скинуть тело в силос – всего и делов, и пусть оно там гниет, среди отсыревших остатков зерновой пыли, если прежде его не сожрут крысы. И никто никогда-никогда-никогда его не найдет!

Какого черта я вообще согласился помогать немцу в этой адской авантюре? Чем я думал?..

Ах, ну да, Рихтер выглядел таким несчастным, он так страдал! Конечно, ради его успокоения стоило послать логику и здравый смысл куда подальше, с готовностью запрыгнуть в его тачку, приехать черти куда и тащиться через непроглядный мрак запустелых переходов в место, которому, возможно, суждено стать моей могилой...

– Что? – мужчина снова оглянулся.

– Что? – нервно переспросил я.

– Ты слишком тихий, – тон Рихтера можно было назвать упрекающим. – Что-то не так?

Мне стало смешно.

– Просто задумался, куда ты спрячешь тело, если убьешь меня.

– О, – невыразительно протянул мужчина, секунду подумал и добавил с ехидцей, – конечно, сброшу его в одну из емкостей для зерна.

Должно быть, у меня были серьезные проблемы с чувством юмора, потому что это его заявление спровоцировало чуть ли не взрыв хохота.

– Я так и думал! – как известно, смех лучшее оружие против страха. Мне снова стало спокойно и комфортно – настолько, насколько вообще могло быть комфортно в таком неуютном месте, как это. Тут я совершил очередное открытие, в котором, конечно, не содержалось ничего шокирующе нового. Ответы на вопрос «Почему я последовал за Рихтером к дьяволу на рога» были удивительно просты и незамысловаты. Во-первых, я его не боялся. Дело даже не в том, что история немца оказалась несколько более запутанна, чем предполагалось вначале, а я вполне мог постоять за себя в случае чего. Очень сложно бояться того, кого ты видел спящим (уж тем более – в одной кровати с собой). Во-вторых, мне с ним было спокойно. Если не брать во внимание периодические приступы паники, порождаемые скорее всеобщим помешательством на собственной безопасности, чем предчувствием настоящей беды, в обществе Рихтера я чувствовал себя вполне расслабленно и умиротворенно. Даже здесь, в дрянном, забытом Богом месте. Во всяком случае, пробирайся я через мрачные залы элеватора в компании Ленгеля, непременно беспокоился бы, не нападут ли на нас зомби, сбежавшие пациенты психбольницы или международные террористы: и не потому, что существует ничтожная доля вероятности их нападения, а потому, что я не доверяю Элену. Случится что-нибудь – он немедленно испарится, оставив меня расхлебывать... Вот практически как сегодня.

Тем временем, мы достигли конца коридора и вышли на лестницу. Как ни странно, ступени той вели как наверх, так и вниз. Спустившись на один лестничный марш, мы оказались на площадке с дверью, настолько хлипкой, что украшавший ее гигантский навесной замок казался насмешкой. Я так толком и не смог вспомнить хитросплетение линий на карте, но сообразил – это и есть спуск в подвал.

– Ну что, на этом наше приключение закончится? – я махнул рукой в сторону замка. Уж больно угрожающе он выглядел – такой не отковыряешь ломом и прочими подручными средствами.

– Мелко берешь, – пробормотал Рихтер, стягивая с себя рюкзак.

Я не сразу разобрал, что он достал оттуда (потому что оно было упаковано в пластиковый кофр и выглядело на редкость таинственно), но когда понял, смог сказать только:

– Ты чокнутый. Ты вообще самый чокнутый из всех, кого я знаю.

– Как мило. Ты так любезен, – немец наверняка самодовольно усмехался. Потому что, жестом фокусника извлекая из рюкзака аккумуляторную болгарку, можно только усмехаться с видом победителя и никак иначе.

– Теперь попробуй соврать, что не собираешься меня убрать, как нежелательного свидетеля. У тебя даже орудие убийства есть, – фыркнул я, хоть так и не мог до конца поверить своим глазам. Нет, определенно, вот эта маленькая штуковина с металлическим диском на конце, в конечном счете извлеченная из кофра – шлифмашина. Подумать только.

– Зачем мне тебя убивать? Ты теперь соучастник преступления, – мужчина все еще рылся в рюкзаке. Я не брался угадать, что же он вытащит оттуда на сей раз. Бутыль ортофосфорной кислоты? Белого кролика? Пять метров разноцветной ленты?..

Оказалось, он всего-то лишь искал толстые резиновые перчатки.

– Удивительно, как это ты еще и циркулярную пилу не притащил. Хорошо подготовился, – тут я наконец сложил два и два. – Но ты же не каждый день таскаешь с собой набор юного резчика по металлу, верно?

– Как чувствовал, что наткнусь на закрытые двери, – отозвался Рихтер. – Что поделать, если у нас разные взгляды на методику их открывания.

– Ты будешь припоминать мне историю с ключами вечно? – проворчал я, запоздало подумав, что это всего лишь попытка провокации, поддаваться на которую было совсем уж неразумно. – Так, не меняй тему! Ты приехал этой ночью в съемную квартиру, чтобы забрать карты и закопать их... или что ты там собираешься сделать? Поэтому и притащил с собой все это барахло, да?

– Разве это не было очевидно с самого начала?

Вместо ответа я многозначительно пожевал губу. Намного разумнее будет не объяснять, что сначала-то я думал, будто он посещает арендованную квартиру для проведения темных ритуалов, где в качестве человеческих жертвоприношений используются ни о чем не подозревающие соседи, и сегодняшний его визит – не исключение.

– Хотя нет, знаешь, я всегда ношу с собой гвоздодер, взрывобезопасный свет, дизельный генератор и запасные обоймы для «Глока» – не меньше пяти, – съязвил Рихтер. Он натягивал перчатки, зажав фонарь под мышкой. Тот на редкость неудачно светил мне прямо в глаза.

– Эй! Я сейчас ослепну! – пожаловался я. – Может, мне подержать? – в конце концов, он не многорукий Шива, чтобы одновременно придерживать замок, резать его болгаркой и освещать фронт работ.

– Лучше бы ты отошел подальше и не дышал металлической пылью. Я как-нибудь сам.

– Конечно, Ваше Преподобие. Я же весь такой нежный и трепетный, надышусь бякой и умру, – я довольно бесцеремонно выдернул фонарь из его захвата и направил луч света на замок. – Мы теперь соучастники, верно? Так что давайте, доктор, режьте, а я тут пока поработаю осветителем.

– Сколько в тебе энтузиазма, – фыркнул Рихтер. Конец фразы потонул в яростном металлическом визге, сопровождавшем трение вращающегося диска о сталь замочной дужки. Несмотря на то, что болгарка, работающая от аккумулятора, была на порядок меньше сетевых, выла она нехило. Поднявшаяся в воздух взвесь заплясала в луче света. Памятуя об опасениях немца, я постарался не дышать. Впрочем, чего мне беспокоиться? Стою себе и стою, ничего по существу не делаю, а этот сумасшедший аферист сейчас сам надышится тяжелой пылью, или, чего доброго, схлопочет металлическую стружку в глаз...

Когда Рихтер наконец выключил шлифовальную машину, мне показалось, что тишина звенит. Я с сомнением потрогал свои многострадальные уши: за эту нескончаемую ночь им пришлось перетерпеть уже две порции истязаний звуком, и не то, чтобы барабанные перепонки были от этого в восторге.

– Ты такой предусмотрительный, почему же не озаботился вопросом строительных респираторов или хотя бы затычек для ушей? По-моему, я начал глохнуть, – собственный голос слышался, как сквозь толстый слой ваты. Или мне это мерещилось?

Рихтер неодобрительно покосился в мою сторону:

– Да нет у тебя никакой шумовой травмы! Просто заложило уши. Скоро пройдет.

– Тебе-то откуда знать? – прогнусавил я.

– Попробуй зевнуть, – участливо посоветовал мужчина. Он все еще стоял с болгаркой наперевес – ждал, когда лезвие остынет.

К счастью, это действительно помогло: ощущение заложенности исчезло.

– О! – обрадовался я. – Скажи что-нибудь! – чистота звучания покоряла. Воистину, осчастливить человека очень легко: достаточно лишь забрать у него что-то привычное, а после - когда тот достаточно прочувствует горечь утраты - вернуть обратно.

– Ипохондрик, – насмешливо бросил Рихтер и принялся упаковывать свою адскую машину обратно в пластиковый чемоданчик.

Я только фыркнул в ответ.

Собравшись, немец без труда вынул замок с перерезанной дужкой и убрал его в карман куртки, после чего толкнул дверь. Та открылась внутрь, явив, без малого, проход в царство тьмы. Мы замерли перед ним, завороженные видом непроницаемой черноты за порогом. Мгла манила, но я не мог заставить себя сделать даже крохотный шажочек вперед.

– Мне что-то такое снилось в детстве. В кошмарах, – задумчиво сообщил я, припоминая не самые радужные свои ночные грезы. – Вот мы сейчас туда зайдем, а дверь за нашими спинами захлопнется... и все.

– Все? – зачем-то уточнил Рихтер.

– Ну, не сразу «все», конечно. Согласно сюжету, сначала мы должны побегать от полуразложившихся трупов детей и подергать за пару-тройку проржавевших рычагов, после этого откроется проход на нижний уровень, где живут какие-то странные люди с изувеченной психикой. Они едва ли умнее пятилеток... и каннибалы, – с готовностью поделился с ним я. – А потом – да, все. Хана.

– Родители должны были следить за тем, чтобы ты не играл в видеоигры в объемах, достаточных для возникновения нервных расстройств, – заметил мужчина. – Но раз уж тебя воспитывали твои незабвенные сестры... Это по-прежнему многое объясняет.

– С моей психикой все в порядке. И, если начистоту, в видеоигры я играл нечасто, – потому что у меня дома их не было. Приставка была у Эда – тот, наверно, являлся счастливым обладателем вообще всего, о чем мечтали во времена моего отрочества, – и я, конечно, часами зависал у друга, когда представлялась возможность. А потом и вовсе стало не до того.

Я подумал об этом с легкой грустью, после чего закономерно задался вопросом, с какой это радости мне снова приспичило делиться с Рихтером подробностями счастливого детства. С другой стороны, я же вынудил его выложить мне новейшую историю его жизни... А он ведь так ее и не закончил!

– Ты недорассказал, – заявил я напрямую, без всяких переходов. Это прозвучало практически грубо.

– Недорассказал что?

– Историю.

– И про что я не упомянул? – холодно осведомился Рихтер, шагнув во тьму за дверью.

Я все еще держал в руке фонарь, до сих пор не обращая внимания, что сжимаю его корпус слишком сильно – ладонь взмокла, даже несмотря на холод. Мощный световой поток, порожденный диодами, вырывал из темноты фигуру мужчины, высветляя лицо и причудливым образом лишая одежду теней в местах складок.

– По какой причине ты хранил карты не у себя дома? Почему твой отец находится в хосписе, если тот странный господин обещал его вылечить? Ты что-то знал про умерших людей?..

– Прекрати светить мне в лицо и дай сюда фонарь, а то сейчас уже я, кажется, ослепну.  
Я подал немцу фонарь, но когда мужчина потянулся за ним, быстро отдернул руку.

– Ты не ответил.

– И не отвечу, пока ты не вернешь мне фонарь.

Я вложил злосчастный прибор в его подставленную ладонь и немедленно почувствовал себя беззащитным. Не то, чтобы я боялся темноты... Совсем нет. Возможно, дело даже не во мне. Просто существовали разные виды темноты: одна была приятной и умиротворяющей, другая сдавливала виски, припечатывала затылок железной палицей, вселяла чувство невнятной тревоги, словно из-за завесы непроглядной черноты таращились тысячи голодных глаз. Эта темнота выглядела выжидающей. Она обступала со всех сторон, обвивалась вокруг тела, спеленывала, затрудняя дыхание. А единственный источник света, тем временем, удалялся вместе с Рихтером...

Пришлось экстренно его догонять, что оказалось не так-то просто сделать. Лестница, ведущая вниз, крошилась от старости – не знаю, каким чудом я преодолел ее, не пересчитав ступени собственными ребрами. Рихтер, как выяснилось, отошел совсем недалеко и ждал меня, вот только глаза у страха были велики. Оттуда, с площадки перед дверью, мне померещилось, будто он вовсе намеревался оставить меня тут одного, вслепую искать выход.

Подвал мало чем отличался от первого этажа, разве что исчезло то ощущение пространства, что создавали оконные проемы, да ярче обозначился запах застоя и плесени. Обстановка здесь была еще более тусклой: стены землистого цвета и однотипные деревянные двери. В дальнем закутке коридора были свалены части норий, отжившие свой век: по большей части ржавые ковши, трубы и обрывки цепей.

– И как мы найдем вход на нижний уровень? – забеспокоился я, следуя за Рихтером чуть ли не шаг в шаг. Настойчиво не хотелось оставаться в темноте одному – от мыслей об этом живот подводило. «Слишком богатая событиями ночь. Недостаток сна. Сдают нервы», – безрадостно диагностировал я. – Он точно здесь?

Мужчина остановился – видимо, хотел изучить карты – но вдруг заметил что-то и посветил вперед. Я, находящийся в безумном напряжении с тех самых пор, как опустил ногу на первую ступень подвальной лестницы, прищурился, готовясь различить в темноте силуэт чего-то враждебного. Однако подвал (или эта его часть) был обнадеживающе пуст, а немец всего лишь пытался рассмотреть привлекшую его внимание дверь, расположенную в конце коридора. Не будь тут так темно, мы заметили бы эту дверь сразу же, как спустились - слишком уж та выбивалась из общего ряда. Она – единственная из всех – была металлической, выкрашенной в броский густо-рыжий цвет. Кроме того, ее венчала странная конструкция, отдаленно напоминающая штурвал. В общем, одного взгляда хватило, чтобы стало ясно – искали мы именно ее.

«Штурвал» вызвал у меня замешательство. Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, дабы сообразить, что это такой хитрый замок. Но как взламывать его – вот вопрос так вопрос. Срезать стальную баранку с лопастями? Даже чудо-агрегат Рихтера будет пилить ее до восхода, и то не факт, что отпилит, а не заглохнет безжизненно из-за разряженной батареи...

«Интересно, почему я беспокоюсь о том, что совсем не должно меня беспокоить? Спуститься в подвал и оставить там карты – идея Рихтера, не моя, – размышлял я устало, чувствуя, как в районе сердца набухает что-то тяжелое. – Мне, честно говоря, воплощение этой идеи совсем не сподручно. Завтра – точнее, уже сегодня – встречусь с Кристианом и тот, как пить дать, начнет орать, почему я не принес ему карты, почему не помешал преступнику отволочь их в темный угол и там захоронить и так далее, и тому подобное. И с девяносто девяти процентной вероятностью заставит меня возвращаться обратно – то есть вот сюда – извлекать карты и волочить их на экспертизу. И это даже несмотря на то, что трогать их нельзя никому, кроме владельца. Так не лучше ли мне надеяться на то, что последняя дверь будет закрыта, и Рихтер с картами спокойненько вернется домой, где его встретят наши бравые ребята с просьбой проследовать за ними для дознания...» Мне было неспокойно. Скорее всего, Кристиан будет недоволен при любом раскладе. Удобный момент для «взятия с поличным» я упустил, так что процедуры избиения младенцев не избежать. Ох, ну и ладно. Зато теперь я владею уникальной информацией. Надо бы поскорее сообщить господам Неспящим о Риммоне Александре, пусть пробьют, что это за персонаж...  
Меня вывел из размышлений шелест прорезиненной ткани – Рихтер снова проводил изыскательные работы в своем рюкзаке.

– Будешь резать? – поинтересовался я с долей здорового скептицизма.

– Не-ет, – задумчиво откликнулся немец, опустив открытый рюкзак на пол. – Так... попробую, – и предпринял попытку покрутить «штурвал». Неудачную, разумеется. Может, когда-то эта штуковина и вращалась свободно, но теперь, в вечной подвальной сырости и без должного ухода, обросла слоем ржавчины и приварилась насмерть.

Как ни странно, Рихтер не особенно расстроился и снова углубился в разверзнутые недра вещмешка. Я возвел очи горе. Любопытно, как скоро он поймет, что дверь наглухо закрыта, и пора разворачивать?.. Все-таки тут холодно, темно, отвратительно пахнет и, судя по степени обглоданности тушки пса, здание кишмя кишит крысами. Кроме того, ночь уже на исходе. Я чувствовал приближение утра физически, всем своим измученным окоченевшим телом: голова трещала, а в глазах, по ощущениям, не осталось ни одного целого сосуда. Определенно, самое время прохрипеть: «Светает!» – и выползти на поверхность...

Немец, тем временем, нашел то, что так упорно искал – баллон аэрозоля. Видимо, тот самый, за которым ездил в спортивный магазин. Я присмотрелся к этикетке и, прочитав «WD-40», недоверчиво фыркнул:

– Ты, верно, шутишь?

– Вот уж нет. Задача – открутить проржавевший вентиль. Имеется растворитель для ржавчины на масляной основе. Так почему бы его не использовать?

– Все так, – почему-то сейчас, когда я всецело прочувствовал грани собственной усталости, происходящее казалось очень забавным. – Но эта штука для велосипедов!

– Эта штука – для велосипедов, двигателей и много чего еще, – после этих слов Рихтер с пугающей решительностью сдернул колпачок с аэрозоля, зажав пластик между зубов и рванув металлический баллон вниз. И я вроде бы понимал, что никак иначе снять крышку он не мог (с двумя-то занятыми руками), но увиденное – эта круглая дрянь, которую немец держал во рту, и то, как его губы обхватывали ее – возымело на меня эффект, равный, разве что, прямому удару в солнечное сплетение. Я захлебнулся воздухом на середине вдоха. Представшая пред моими слипающимися очами картина выглядела пошло. Дьявольски пошло. Достойная замена культовому облизыванию леденцов на палочке.

– Попросил бы, я бы помог, – внезапно возникшее смущение заставило меня заговорить. Не покидало чувство, будто я увидел что-то запретное. – Что за навязчивая идея «делать все самому»?

Рихтер, занятый обработкой «штурвала» и дверных петель аэрозолем, что-то промычал в ответ. Я покачал головой и снова отобрал у него фонарь, освободив ему одну руку, и дав тем самым возможность вынуть колпачок изо рта.

– Не всегда будет кто-то, готовый прийти на помощь.

– Ну и что? Вот когда не будет – сделаешь все сам. А сейчас я притащился сюда с тобой среди ночи, адски замерз... – тут я понял, что слишком много ною для «героического помощника». – В общем, пользуйся моментом.

– Не могу понять, ты призываешь меня тобой пользоваться?

Я невесело усмехнулся.

– Ты и так мной пользуешься. Ты вынудил меня последовать сюда за тобой, сказав, что в этом случае расскажешь мне о том, как все было.

– Я тебя не вынуждал, – Рихтер снова попробовал покрутить баранку. Надсадный скрип возвестил о том, что на сей раз дело хоть и неохотно, но пошло, – и, кстати, я очень удивлен тем, что ты решился сопровождать меня. На твоем месте я бы послал меня к чертям. Ко всему прочему, это ваше инфернальное начальство явно ждало от тебя каких-то других действий.

– Ничего оно не инфернальное. Руководитель нашего отдела обожает клубничный мусс и вообще – милейший человек... как Хорти Миклош(1), например, – мрачно пошутил я. – И если уж мы затронули эту тему, я удивлен тем, что ты взял меня с собой. Вообще-то, я мог сорвать твои коварные планы! – мужчина в этот момент не поленился повернуть голову, чтобы наградить меня откровенно издевательским взглядом. – Или нет.

– Ладно, я тоже был удивлен тем, что взял тебя с собой, – признался Рихтер так пресно и невыразительно, что это и на признание-то не слишком походило. – Это был момент чистой импровизации, – тут он дернул дверь на себя, и та отворилась с гулким, отчаянным звуком, похожим на стон. Нас обдало порывом ледяного ветра, напоминающего дыхание преисподней. – А теперь можно покурить.  
– Что? – я нелепо выкатил глаза. – Ты же вроде не куришь...

– Курю. Иногда, – поправил меня Рихтер. – Сейчас – очень подходящий момент. Пошли.

Я покачал головой, но с видом священномученика поплелся за ним. Немногим раньше предложение покурить там, наверху, меня бы здорово воодушевило. Да черт с ним, с «покурить», просто так выбраться ненадолго из жуткого подземелья, напоминавшего пищеварительный тракт кольчатого червя, из каменной коробки с отсыревшими стенами, покрытыми липким конденсатом, и удушливой темнотой, забившейся в углы. Теперь меня разъедала странная апатия, и не хотелось уже ничего... ну, может, только побыстрее закончить эту сомнительную кампанию. Определенно, длинные коридоры, куда свет не поступал даже днем, угнетающе действовали на психику. Я как будто бы даже начал понимать мотивацию тех недоразвитых каннибалов из полузабытых детских снов – они же всегда жили внизу, во мраке такого вот подвала, без свежего воздуха, открытого пространства и солнца. Печально им было – вот они и сходили с ума, и начинали пожирать своих гостей вместо того, чтобы общаться с ними по душам.

Когда мы вышли на первый этаж, во мне вдруг проснулась какая-то дикая, неуемная любовь к окружающему миру. По сравнению с ней все тяготы пережитой ночи казались чем-то несущественным, далеким и вторичным: придорожной пылью или золой выгоревшего костра.

Грязный угол перед входом в подвал не соответствовал эстетическим представлениям Рихтера, поэтому мужчина поднялся на два лестничных марша выше, к расположенной между этажами площадке с огромным окном. Сквозь мутноватое стекло можно было разглядеть складские помещения и серо-зеленое, больное небо над ними. За время, прошедшее с приезда сюда, оно успело посветлеть на три-четыре тона. «Через полчаса взойдет солнце», – с удовлетворением обнаружил я и хотел улыбнуться, но губы только дрогнули. Лицо как будто окаменело.

– Ты, наверно, лопнешь от радости, когда выберешься отсюда, – заметил Рихтер, протянув мне открытую пачку сигарет. Я бездумно потянулся к ней, но замерзшие пальцы гнулись не лучше, чем у шарнирных кукол. Сигареты жались друг к другу, как приютские дети морозной зимой, и я уже готов был послать все к чертям, когда немец сам вытащил одну (впрочем, тоже не с первой попытки) и вручил ее мне с какой-то несуразной торжественностью.

– Почему именно элеватор? По какой чертовой причине тебе надо было преодолеть столько трудностей, столько долбанных запертых дверей... чтобы, в конце концов, остановиться в полушаге от пункта назначения и отправиться травить себя никотином?.. Я не понимаю. Объясни мне.

– Я отправился травить себя и, судя по всему, тебя никотином и канцерогенными смолами потому что, для начала, уже давно хочу покурить, а еще потому что в подвалах и канализационных сетях скапливаются вредные газы. Работники аварийной службы после вскрытия канализационных люков оставляют колодцы ненадолго, чтобы те проветрились и освободились от легких газов. С тяжелыми ничего не сделаешь без специального оборудования... так что тут уж – как повезет. В любом случае, я думаю, лучше подышать сигаретным дымом, чем метаном, – Рихтер медленно вытянул из пачки еще одну сигарету, вложил ее в уголок рта и поджег от невиданной зажигалки, выплюнувшей длинный язык синего пламени.

– У тебя не бывает обычных, скучных человеческих вещей, да? – во мне не осталось сил изумляться чему-либо. Впрочем, это даже выглядело правильным – Рихтер, прикуривающий от миниатюрного автогена. Привет, страна безумия, познакомься со своим новым президентом...

Мужчина затянулся так глубоко, что я почти видел, как движется, расширяясь, его грудная клетка под двумя слоями одежды. Когда Рихтер, щурясь, выдохнул через нос, подсвеченный фонарем дым смазал черты его лица. Один до странного долгий миг я видел лишь пелену табачного тумана и очень внимательные глаза. Из-за густых черных ресниц, отбрасывающих тени на веки, они казались неестественно яркими, будто насурьмленными.

– Я принес их домой... – сказал немец невпопад, непривычно растягивая гласные, – как будто очень не хотел говорить и чуть ли не насильно выжимал из себя слова. Я затаил дыхание.

Карты! Он наконец-то собрался с мыслями и теперь расскажет...

– …во второй раз. Когда этот ублюдок вернул их. Естественно, куда мне было их нести? Да и сначала-то все было нормально. Они этого не делали...

– Не делали чего? – нахмурился я. – Карты и у тебя летали и светились?

Рихтер протянул мне зажигалку.

– Нет. Конечно, нет. Они... вызывали сны.

– Сны? – щелчок, пронзительно-голубое пламя, и перед моим лицом заклубился едкий белый дым. Я попробовал затянуться, но почти сразу поперхнулся и постыдно закашлялся. Рихтер курил крепкое дерьмо и не считал нужным предупреждать об этом. Еще бы, это не Сольвейг с ее ароматизированными «зубочистками».

– Первое время я думал, что это из-за нервов. Мы ожидали, что у отца наступит фаза ремиссии, но... Сны были странные, – мужчина усмехнулся, и от этой его усмешки во мне что-то обуглилось и скрючилось. – Как в артхаусе показывают наркотрипы, вот такие сны. Спустя неделю мне начало казаться, что я схожу с ума. Лучше было и вовсе... не спать. Не знаю, как в том состоянии мне пришло в голову, что во всем виноваты... они. А может, только в нем, в том бреду, такое и могло прийти?.. И тогда я сдал их на хранение. Арендовал банковскую ячейку... Ты слышал про книгу Агриппы?

Он сменил тему так неожиданно, что я на долю секунды потерял нить логики.

– Э?

– Понятно. В начале шестнадцатого века довольно известный немецкий оккультист Корнелиус Агриппа написал несколько своих... хм... скажем так, научных трудов. По легенде, в их создании ему помогал сам дьявол, поэтому книги получились хоть куда – не просто гигантскими томищами в полтора человеческих роста, но и обладающими собственной волей в довесок. После смерти Агриппы их раскидало по свету, и одна каким-то чудом попала в дом недалекого бретонского фермера. Тот, ясно, к магии и оккультизму не особо тяготел, ему лишь бы коровы молоко давали да дома все были сыты... В общем, соседство с книгой его сильно печалило, – Рихтер медленно втянул в себя дым, прикрывая глаза, будто от удовольствия. Курение действительно расслабляло его, – поэтому он решил от нее избавиться. Попробовал поджечь – пламя ее не взяло. Фермер попался упорный, поэтому обмотал книгу цепями, оттащил к пруду, сбросил в воду... Не успел отойти, как эта махина уже всплыла и понеслась по воздуху к его дому. Вернулся – монументальный труд Агриппы на прежнем месте, страницы даже не намокли...

– И чем все закончилось? – я курил осторожно, чтобы не спровоцировать очередной приступ кашля, но горло и без того неслабо драло. Даже сглатывать больно. То ли Рихтер раньше курил по-черному, то ли был мазохистом редкого сорта.

– Вероятно, фермер трагически погиб, а книга взмахнула своими жуткими страницами из человеческой кожи и улетела... – немец посмотрел на меня. – Ты же понял, что это сарказм? Не помню, чем все закончилось, но такие сказки нечасто блистают хэппи-эндами.

– Это я понял... Про сарказм. Не могу понять другое: зачем ты все это мне рассказал? – меня мучили дурные подозрения. Из них – подозрений – вышел прекрасный змеиный клубок, беспрестанно шевелящийся у меня в брюшной полости.

– А... Еще не догадался? Карты вернулись.

Конечно. Ну разумеется. Как я мог не дойти до этого своим умом? В нашем мире все выброшенные и потерянные вещи прямо-таки считают своим долгом возвратиться к хозяину...

– И тогда ты снял для них квартиру? – это было совсем не то, что я собирался спросить, но «то» ни в какую не желало формулироваться.

– Не-ет. Я был как туповатый, но упрямый бретонский фермер, – Рихтер пытался выдыхать дым колечками, но у него получались только гротескные бесформенные фигуры с несколькими головами, – и сдал их в камеру хранения на вокзале. Но карты, конечно, не заставили себя долго ждать. Я не мог спать с ними в одной комнате... даже в одном доме. Пришлось... придумывать альтернативу. Это была не самая разумная мысль – взять помещение в аренду и запереть их там, но мне, честно говоря, тогда уже было все равно.

Зажатая между пальцев сигарета медленно тлела. Угнетающе длинный столбик пепла уже перекрутило, но отваливаться он, похоже, не торопился. Меня слегка мутило от усталости, терпкого дыма и очень неприятного рассказа – курить больше не хотелось.

– И когда ты их отнес в ту квартиру... сны прекратились? – я хотел было удивиться, почему же он выглядит таким изможденным, но вовремя прикусил себе язык.

– Не совсем. Они стали реже и... бредовей? – Рихтер послал мне взгляд, который сложно было истолковать иначе, как вопросительный. – Если предыдущие имели ко мне хоть какое-то отношение, то эти были вроде как не про меня.

От неожиданной догадки меня бросило в жар, сердце забухало тяжелее, и я осторожно спросил:

– То есть ты был вроде бы собой, но в другом теле... и в других обстоятельствах? – я чувствовал себя так, будто подобрался слишком близко к краю пропасти, когда пытался разглядеть, что же таится на ее дне. Я был взволнован, напуган и уже сам не знал, хотел ли услышать такое ожидаемое «да» и внезапно узнать, что Рихтер видит те же сны, что и я (а ведь такое вполне возможно... Почему нет?) или был бы намного более счастлив, пребывая в блаженном неведении.

– Нет. В тех снах у меня нет тела. Вообще никакого.

Я выдохнул, чувствуя облегчение с легкой примесью разочарования. Никакая это не новая частица от паззла под названием «Почему мне снится оккупированная Польша». Это никоим образом не связано с моими кошмарами.

– И... хм... что ты делал?

– Был. Существовал. Мыслил. Наблюдал. Чем еще можно заниматься в отсутствие тела? – раздраженно отозвался мужчина, словно речь шла о прописных истинах. Но где-то в глубине души я догадывался, что его негодование вызвано не моей беспросветной тупостью, а необходимостью произносить вслух то, что он желал вытеснить на самую границу памяти и там похоронить.

– Звучит... странно, – я, как ни пытался, не мог понять, чем так пугали сны, напрочь лишенные сюжета и наполненные лишь бестелесным созерцанием. Все мои кошмары обладали сюжетом, притом весьма динамичным. Я от кого-то убегал, где-то прятался, с кем-то боролся... Терпел пытки, защищая военную тайну. – И за чем ты наблюдал?

Рихтер одарил меня красноречивым взглядом «диагноз – идиот».

– За людьми. И нелюдьми. И тем, что было похоже на людей, но являлось форменным...

– Ты видел, как _они_ умирали... – осенило меня.

Было жутко смотреть, как лицо мужчины покидает всякое выражение. Всего за какое-то мгновение. Вот только был человек – и уже призрак.

– Видимо. В какой-то мере, – проговорил Рихтер чужим голосом, хрипло и очень тихо. – Это не было похоже на... Хотя... Я бы и мог... Можно было догадаться.

Я должен был что-то ему сказать. Возможно, про то, что это не его вина. Или про то, что вина его, и он должен был... что? Что он, собственно говоря, должен был сделать? Сопоставить факты, логически выстроить из них систему? Он узнал о том, что люди умирают, несколько часов назад ( _или мне нравится так думать. Черт. Чееерт!_ ) Что вообще можно было сделать? Сжечь карты к чертовой матери? Покончить с собой? Найти нас, организацию, не числящуюся ни в одном телефонном справочнике мира? Что из этого?..

– Босхианская фантасмагория, – оборвав повисшую паузу, выдал Рихтер так, как если бы подводил итог.

– Хочешь рассказать? – осторожно поинтересовался я.

Мужчина лишь покачал головой с тем же отсутствующим видом. Потом добавил:

– Утром понесешься рапортовать руководству?

– Да, – просто сказал я. Честность – это хорошо. Это всегда похвально.

Рихтер кивнул. Снова эти его многозначительные покачивания головой.

Легким стало неестественно тесно в грудной клетке.

– Давай закончим то, что начали, а? – предложил я.

– Какие-нибудь ребятки из вашей конторки приедут и заберут карты, да? Ты им, конечно, покажешь, где они... Но это даже хорошо... – Рихтер помолчал, буравя тяжелым взглядом крыши складов и неумолимо светлеющее небо. – Давай закончим. Давно пора закончить.

– Но ведь в случае, если «танатовцы»... то есть, если карты заберут отсюда, целая череда твоих поступков лишится всякого смысла! – сказать, что я недоумевал, означало тактично промолчать. Как и всегда, логика Рихтера оставалась непостижимой для простых смертных. Зачем нужно было ехать сюда и проходить целую полосу препятствий, если, в конечном счете, всего этого можно было избежать? Зачем так усложнять жизнь себе и другим?..

– С твоей точки зрения – может быть. Но не с моей. Я обещал хранить карты, и я храню их, как умею. Передав колоду тебе или кому бы то ни было, я нарушу договор.

– Но Риммон не выполнил своей части сделки! Твой отец не выздоровел!

– Верно, – с тяжелым вздохом согласился Рихтер. – Но это не значит, что сделка обнуляется. Я должен выполнять свою часть соглашения, даже если это трудно и... тщетно, – он развернулся на пятках и стал спускаться, дав понять, что перекур все-таки подошел к концу. Эхо рассыпало звук его шагов по лестничной клетке.

Благословенное воскресенье, мы встретим твой рассвет на третьем круге ада.

Темные ветвящиеся коридоры, разваливающиеся лестницы, гнилой воздух – ничто из этого списка уже не вызывало дискомфорта. Люди, которых накрыло сонным оцепенением, удивительно покладисты. Размеренно шагая вперед, я думал лишь о том, как лягу или сяду, или просто прислонюсь к чему-нибудь устойчивому и закрою глаза. Часов на десять. Вот это будет славно. Судя по каменному лицу Рихтера, он мечтал примерно о том же.

Подземный ход разительно отличался от подвала. Стены, пол, потолок – все из выровненного и спрессованного грунта. Верх тоннеля фиксировался перекрытиями, видимо, чтобы избежать опасности обвалов. Тут, как бы странно это не звучало, было намного холоднее – возможно, из-за ветра. Тоннель не герметичен, поэтому теперь, когда оба входа в него оказались открыты, в нем страшно сквозило. Ощущать порывы ветра глубоко под землей было как минимум удивительно.

– Свежо т-тут, – меня снова начало потряхивать.

– Если бы ты был раздет по пояс, то очень эффектно дымился бы, – с усмешкой сообщил Рихтер. С каждым произнесенным словом из его рта вырывались плотные клубы пара.

Мы двинулись вперед по тоннелю и совсем скоро наткнулись на какой-то странный аппендикс, уходящий вбок. Рихтер долго и придирчиво осматривал его, после чего опустил свой безразмерный рюкзак на пол и достал из него складную лопату. Абсолют, похоже, это и не рюкзак вовсе, а замаскированный под него выход в магическое подпространство. Может, если хорошо покопаться, там и шоколадка найдется или еще что-то, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающее еду?.. Я страшно голоден – практически настолько же, насколько хочу спать.

– Ты просто закопаешь карты тут? Это безопасно?.. – заставило меня спросить неугомонное чувство долга. – Мы срезали замок. Кто угодно может спуститься сюда, – безголовых искателей приключений всегда тянуло в отвратные места вроде этого. Было бы неприятно, наткнись кто-то из них на проклятую колоду, бесхозно валяющуюся в переходе... Я, конечно, не сомневаюсь, что уже к обеду этого дня карты будут возлежать на столе Кристиана или отправятся на экспертизу к товарищам из отдела Изъятия и Хранения Одержимых Вещей. Я, вообще-то, всегда полагал, что у них там работают только засранцы, которым лень бегать по городу и расследовать преступления против жизни, но, может, их работа не так уж и бессмысленна...

– Во-первых, поставим другой замок. Я взял с собой новый, на всякий случай, – «Лучше бы ты жратву с собой взял!» – выразился мой бурчащий желудок с праведным негодованием. – Во-вторых, о существовании этих подземелий знают единицы, которым не лень протирать штаны по архивам. В-третьих, какова вероятность _случайно_ откопать что-то, зарытое здесь? – немец артистично распростер руки, словно находился на театральных подмостках, а не в жутком кишкообразном коридоре.

Копали по очереди. Земля была неплохо утрамбована: лопата входила в нее с неестественным хрустом. К слову, наше орудие труда было ужасно неудобным, с коротким черенком, из-за которого приходилось сгибаться чуть ли не вдвое. Уже через пять минут активной работы я весь взмок и дышал, как бульдог.

– Ну и хватит, – сказал, наконец, Рихтер, извлек карты из внутреннего кармана куртки и уже готов был погрузить их в импровизированную могилу, когда я остановил его:

– Ты не обернешь их во что-нибудь? Они же сгниют... Это не противоречит вашему договору?

– Хорошо бы они действительно сгнили, – один угол рихтеровых губ сардонически изогнулся. На щеке вырисовалась ямочка, похожая на маленькую галочку. – Но это вряд ли случится. Смотри, – он нашарил зажигалку и поднес ее к колоде. Щелкнул кнопкой. Синий пламенный язык змеился и трепетал, вылизывая черные листы, но не причинял им вреда.

Я закрыл онемевшее от холода лицо двумя руками и с силой потер его. Кожа на скулах отозвалась неприятным жжением.

– Дерьмо.

– Еще какое, – мужчина наклонился и опустил карты в яму. – Вот и все. Закапываем.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Хорти Миклош – регент Венгерского Королевства, установивший авторитарный профашистский режим и выступивший инициатором участия страны во Второй мировой войне на стороне Гитлера.


	15. Глава 14

  
Когда мы, наконец, погрузились в машину, небо уже посветлело, окрасившись в блекло-персиковый у самого горизонта. В «Ауди» было не то, чтобы тепло, но точно не так зябко, как снаружи. Рихтер включил систему отопления, и нагретый воздух, быстро заполнивший тесный салон, произвел на мое продрогшее тело весьма странное влияние: меня снова начало знобить, и сильно, до крупной дрожи, как будто холод судорожно выталкивало из самого нутра. Немец вяло посмотрел на мои трясущиеся колени. Его губы дрогнули, будто он собирался что-то сказать, но в последний момент раздумал. После этого мужчина со вздохом безысходности опустил очки на переносицу и плавно тронул автомобиль с места.

– Все хорошо? – обеспокоенно спросил я.

– Да, – тихо сказал Рихтер. Я почувствовал себя неловко из-за того, что ему, доведенному до высшей степени переутомления, придется чуть меньше часа вести машину, сохраняя концентрацию, а я, скорее всего, отключусь после второго поворота и мирно просплю всю дорогу. Это выглядело несправедливым.

– Я могу сесть за руль.

– Пожалуйста, оставайся там, где ты сейчас находишься, – с нажимом выговорил мужчина; похоже, предложение помощи вывело его из себя. Этот его пунктик по поводу «все делать самому».

Усталый Рихтер – это еще полбеды, но усталый и злой – самая настоящая катастрофа. Пора было сменить тему, чтобы немного сгладить острые углы.

– Первое, что я сделаю, когда приеду домой – приму ванну, – начал я как можно более миролюбиво. – Просто выкручу кран на максимум, чтобы из него хлестал кипяток, впихну себя в обжигающе-горячую воду и буду лежать, пока не сварюсь.

– А я хочу чаю, – отозвался Рихтер с непонятной грустью в голосе.

– У тебя дома нет чая? – удивился я.

– Есть. Но я хочу другой. С кардамоном, – поделился мужчина тем же печальным тоном и поджал губы, как будто его только что оскорбили в лучших чувствах.

Наверное, во всем была виновата моя противоестественная ранимость, проявлявшаяся только в минуты крайнего измождения. Я все еще хотел есть, спать, согреться или хотя бы пристроить голову куда-нибудь (она весила целую тонну и держать ее прямо становилось все трудней), но это все выглядело пустяком, насмешкой вселенной перед трагедией человека, который, даже вернувшись домой после совершенно кинговской «долгой прогулки», не сможет получить то единственное, что еще способно порадовать его в этой жизни – всего лишь тот самый, единственно правильный чай с кардамоном...   
На что вообще похож кардамон? Как он, хотя бы, выглядит? Скорее всего, как что-то сухое и сморщенное... И что, вкусный с ним чай?..

– Опусти спинку.

– Что? – встрепенулся я.

– Спать будет удобней. Опусти.

– Я не сплю, – возмутился я, подавив предательский зевок, но все же отрегулировал наклон сидения – теперь в нем можно было полулежать.

– Ну да, – фыркнул Рихтер и зачем-то спросил. – Я включу музыку?

– Я не сплю, – повторил я с упреком. – И это твоя машина. Можешь делать, что хочешь.

Немец пожал плечами и, пощелкав по кнопкам, заставил магнитолу ожить. Я толком не знал, что ожидал услышать – скорее всего, нечто высокомерно классическое, может, «Кофейную кантату» или что-то вроде. Из динамиков раздалось что-то мрачное, но довольно бодрое. После ритмичного проигрыша вступил вокал, прохладный, отстраненный и приятно царапающий слух. Я вынужден был признать, что эта композиция, кому бы она не принадлежала, как нельзя лучше подходила этому утру.

– Не раздражает? – снова уточнил Рихтер, словно его страшно смущал сам факт того, что содержимое его плейлиста прослушивает кто-то еще.

Я покачал головой и закрыл глаза. Приглушенная музыка, тепло и мягкое креслице. Вот теперь можно спать...

Сон не шел. Я уставился в небо и подумал, что все не так уж и плохо. То есть, ничего хорошего, конечно, но ведь и не плохо же. Не критично. Вот только появлюсь в «Танатосе»... не так сразу, с утра пораньше, – сейчас у меня элементарно не хватит на это сил... посплю хоть немного, а потом приеду в «Танатос», и Кристиан предложит какое-то конструктивное решение проблемы. То есть, он сначала поорет, а наша белокурая дива Ленгель поехидствует на заднем плане, может, и еще кто подключится, а потом, после унизительной преамбулы, выяснится, что я умный и находчивый, весь из себя «работник месяца», только парадного фото в коридоре офиса не хватает. Меня, конечно, сразу засунут в служебную тачку, набитую этими, из Изъятия и Хранения, они будут нести какую-то чушь, я – чувствовать себя обиженным жизнью, а потом мы дружно и организованно спустимся под землю, раскопаем импровизированный схрон и, если карты будут там... если карты, имеющие свойство возвращаться к хозяину, когда вздумается, будут там...

– Карты могут вернуться, да? – неуверенно спросил я. – Прямо сейчас они могут быть... не знаю, в твоей квартире?..

Ответа не было. Я повернулся к Рихтеру – меня насторожило это его неопределенное молчание – и пришел в ужас. Тот либо умер, либо заснул. Как бы там ни было, какую-то долю секунды он восседал за рулем с закрытыми глазами, и мне, неудачливому пассажиру, оставалось лишь благодарить всех известных богов, что трасса ровная, прямая и совершенно пустая, машина не виляла и ничего еще более катастрофического не успело произойти.

– Рихтер! – рявкнул я, тряхнув его за плечо одной рукой и придержав руль другой.

– Что? – прорычал он, останавливая машину так резко, что тормоза негодующе взвизгнули. По лицу немца было видно, что он испугался произошедшего не меньше меня. Естественно, для него это было что-то вроде очень медленного моргания, попытки хоть как-то избавиться от тяжести в набрякших веках. Мозг самопроизвольно переключил режимы, мгновенно, вроде только что думал о чем-то, смотрел на дорогу, как всегда – и все, уже провалился куда-то, а в следующую секунду под ухом орут и сердце подпрыгивает к горлу. Всему виной, конечно, легкая для вождения, прямо-таки беспечная дорога, однообразный пейзаж за окном, убаюкивающее тепло и длительное недосыпание. Как я мог позволить ему сесть за руль? Да, Рихтер строит из себя гребаного супергероя, да, он отверг мое предложение послужить водителем, но, в любом случае, сам уже не в состоянии управлять транспортом.

Если бы я сейчас был в отключке, а не предавался размышлениям, через несколько минут мы бы протаранили движущуюся по встречке фуру или съехали в кювет, где бесславно упокоились бы в груде обломков. У меня дрожали руки.

– Чертов ты идиот, – сказал я. Ругательству не хватало яркости, выразительности, хоть какой-то голосовой окраски. У меня не осталось сил ни красочно ругаться, ни сердиться на Рихтера. – Я поведу.  
Мужчина склонил голову с безжизненным видом.

Мы поменялись местами, я подогнал под себя водительское кресло и вырулил с обочины на центральную полосу.

– Не думаю, что говорить «прости, что чуть не прикончил нас обоих в автокатастрофе» нормально... и тем не менее, прости, что не...

– Прекрати, – я скосил глаза, чтобы проверить, не собирается ли Рихтер в очередной раз опрокинуть себя в болото деструктивного самообвинения. Выглядел он не очень хорошо, во всех смыслах. – Я, конечно, не собираюсь брать обратно свои слова о том, что ты чертов идиот, но ты ни в чем не виноват. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Мне тоже нужно отдохнуть, но тебе больше.

Рихтер, прежде сидевший ровно, даже не разлегся, а растекся по сидению, словно внутренний стержень, не дававший ему расслабиться, вдруг раскололо на сотню мельчайших осколков. Немец повернул голову в мою сторону, склонив ее к плечу, и я мог видеть, как его взгляд теряет фокус, становясь все более сонным.

– Сколько ты уже нормально не спал? – я подумал о сроках задания. – Три недели? Месяц?

– Я же не совсем не сплю... – мужчина попробовал возражать, но по всему было понятно, что ему уже все равно.

– О да. Освежающий трехчасовой сон... Ладно. Просто закрой глаза. Я отвезу тебя домой.

– Как будто я какая-то немощная девица... – пробормотал Рихтер, но проявил невиданное доселе послушание и закрыл глаза. Пару минут он возился, пытаясь устроиться в сжатом до минимума пространстве с наибольшим комфортом, после чего обхватил себя руками в районе живота и успокоился.  
После стрессовой ситуации я чувствовал себя довольно бодро, в глазах не двоилось и не плыло, голова была на удивление чистой. Вот такие моменты, когда ты, выжатый как лимон, пилишь утром домой, к стакану молока и теплой постельке, а навстречу катят хмурые люди с помятыми лицами, грезящие только о том, как бы закопаться поглубже под одеяло и заснуть, порой доставляют какое-то злорадное удовольствие. Правда, сегодня вроде воскресенье, а значит, мрачных персонажей, едущих в столь ранний час по делам, почти не будет. Только пустые, влажные от осенней росы дороги.

Когда я, немного заплутав под конец, выехал к дому Рихтера, тот, вроде, все еще спал. Во всяком случае, он все так же неподвижно сидел в этой дурацкой позе, будто был не здоровенным мужиком со вполне сложившейся (и, пожалуй, не самой печальной) судьбой, а одиноким ребенком, соскучившимся по объятиям. Я со всей возможной аккуратностью поставил машину на свободное место и заглушил мотор. Осталось только разбудить немца. Я повернулся к нему и вздрогнул от неожиданности: как оказалось, Рихтер вовсе не спал. Да, он сидел, не шевелясь, но глаза его были открыты, и устремленный на меня взгляд был одновременно пронзительным и изучающим, в нем не осталось и намека на прежнюю сонливость. Мне стало некомфортно. Хотелось снова толкнуть его в плечо или громко сказать что-то – лишь бы только он перестал так смотреть.

– Приехали.

Рихтер моргнул. Потер лоб, морщась.

– Да. Ты...

– Я?

Повисла неловкая пауза. Мужчина смотрел на меня с непонятной требовательностью, как будто я каким-то чудом должен был догадаться, о чем он хочет спросить. Я чувствовал – вот оно, самое время прощаться – но никак не мог вытолкнуть из своего рта два самых простых слова на свете: «Мне пора». В такие моменты, когда нужно было сказать то, что нужно, но что-то необъяснимое не давало открыть рот и озвучить это самое, положенное социальным протоколом, мой мозг всегда затопляло какой-то несуразицей. Мыслей становилось невозможно много – и ни одной по существу. Сколько времени? Метро, похоже, уже открылось. Или стоит вызвать такси? Где-то рядом проезжает уборочная машина. Хочу пить.

– Может, чаю? Или... чего-то еще, – Рихтер выглядел настороженным, хоть и не понятно, по какой причине.

– Да-а, – протянул я, удивляясь самому себе. Мне нужно сейчас же распрощаться с этим человеком, вылезти из машины и поймать попутку до «Танатоса» или, на худой конец, до эдвардова дома. Немедленно! Какого черта я все еще сижу тут?

– Можешь дождаться у меня приезда такси.

– Да, – отозвался я уже уверенней. Действительно, так будет намного удобней, ведь на улице прохладно. – Спасибо.

Рихтер только кивнул.

Снаружи, вне салона «Ауди», было холодно, и я, зверски уставший мерзнуть за минувшую ночь, ощутил отголоски притупленного, смазанного раздражения. Где, дьявол побери, моя ванна, в которой я смогу лежать, пока кожа не покраснеет и не сморщится? Я бы остался в ней отсыпаться. _Спать_. Я нормально не спал уже... сколько? Время стало плотным, практически монолитным. Как Рихтер еще не свихнулся, с его-то жизнью? Я вот уже где-то на грани.

Мы поднялись в чудовищную квартиру-паззл. Разуваясь, я обнаружил, что джинсы по колено изляпаны в грязи – и где только успел? Ботинки были того ужасней.

– Поедешь сейчас... на работу? – как-то невпопад спросил Рихтер, шурша замком от куртки.

– Ты ведь не подсыплешь мне в чай крысиный яд или что-нибудь еще, чтобы я туда не поехал?.. – задумчиво проговорил я и нахмурился, немедленно пожалев о том, что вообще открыл рот.

– Ну черт побери, – немец закрыл лицо рукой в патетическом жесте, после чего удалился вглубь квартиры.

– Я хочу спать и плохо соображаю! – крикнул я ему вслед.

Гостиная, которую я так и не разглядел вчера, была, похоже, самым приятным и, если быть откровенным, приспособленным для жизни местом здесь. Ни едкого до отслоения сетчатки белого, ни больничного голубовато-зеленого, ничего чудаковатого и вызывающего. По скромному серому оттенку настенных панелей из ясеня я догадался, что это единственная комната, к убранству которой Рихтер приложил руку. Должно быть, именно здесь он и проводил большую часть времени: помещение напоминало огромный кабинет - с бесконечными книжными стеллажами и похороненным в бумагах угловым столом. Из общего фона выбивались разве что монументальный диван да тот треклятый журнальный столик, с которым меня угораздило так неудачно встретиться вчера под утро. В концентрированном оранжевом свете рассветного солнца тут было даже уютно... или это мне теперь казалось уютным любое место, где было тепло, светло и на полу не валялись обглоданные собачьи остатки?

Рихтер стоял посреди комнаты, спиной ко мне, и двумя руками стягивал с себя свитер.

– Ложись, – неразборчиво буркнул он, сдергивая с головы обхвативший ее вывернувшийся вязаный воротник.

Несколько секунд я находился в прострации. Это было даже не вполне логичное удивление от странной рихтеровской реплики – попросту завис.

– Что?

– Ложись, – повторил Рихтер и быстро добавил, – спать.

– Э... Ну... – я как раз собирался твердо и решительно отказаться, потому что это уже ни в какие ворота не лезло, но на глаза, как назло, снова попался диван, это послевоенное чудовище со стеганной кожаной обивкой. Отвратнее этого дивана был разве что тот, из проклятой квартиры; уже один его вид внушал священный трепет, но я вдруг поймал себя на мысли: «Надо прилечь». Даже не «хочется прилечь», а вот именно что «надо». Система предупреждала о возможности случайного отключения как умела. Если бы мне в мозг вживили что-то вроде аварийной сирены, сейчас она визжала бы на полквартала. – Мне надо домой. В душ. У меня джинсы изгвазданы невозможно. Я уже ночевал у тебя вчера, хотя мы, заметь, даже не приятели или что-то вроде. А еще я собираюсь свидетельствовать против тебя. Это все уже не просто неловко, а прямо-таки...

Рихтер с силой зажмурился, касаясь висков кончиками пальцев. Доступный способ сказать «слишком много болтовни» и такой же понятный, как приложить указательный палец ко рту... Или, возможно, у немца просто болела голова. Он, в общем-то, был похож на человека с сильнейшей мигренью.

– Выпил бы ты аспирин... – посоветовал я, но мужчина развернулся, не дослушав, и побрел в спальню. Раньше я почему-то думал, что брести можно только сгорбившись, повесив руки и опустив голову, но Рихтер определенно принадлежал тому типу людей, что и на эшафот будут взбираться, самодовольно задирая подбородок. Рассматривая его ровную, царственно выпрямленную спину (никаких угловатых лопаток, торчащих из-под майки, как это обычно бывает у сухощавых «книжных червей»), я бездумно потащился следом.

Рихтер подошел к платяном шкафу; тот стоял справа от двери в комнату, как раз напротив кровати и закрытого жалюзи окна, занимая собой остаток стены. Я замер рядом. Внутренний голос с некоторой навязчивостью пытался подсказать подходящий паттерн поведения: уйди, имбецил, он же сейчас будет переодеваться! – но я продолжал стоять и тупо наблюдать, как мужчина перетряхивает стопку безукоризненно сложенных джинсов. Выбрав черные, изрядно потертые, Рихтер впечатал их мне в грудь.

– Джинсы? – спросил я, хотя и так было ясно – джинсы, определенно они.

Вместо ответа Рихтер вручил мне полотенце.

– Где ванная, ты знаешь.

Я складывал два и два мучительно долго. За это время вполне могла случиться атомная война и начаться ядерная зима.

– Ты предлагаешь мне переодеться и...

– Я предлагаю тебе быть как дома, – губы Рихтера изогнул призрачный призрак улыбки, но видение мгновенно рассеялось, как только мужчина вновь принялся ощупывать голову, – и, пожалуй, на этом мое гостеприимство закончится, уж извини, как-то мне... – он явно подыскивал синоним, не отражавший всей глубины проблемы, – нехорошо. Можешь лечь спать на диване, можешь уехать... Поступай, как тебе...

– Да-да, ты выгоняешь меня отсюда, – я перебил его, на мгновенье почувствовав себя уязвленным, хотя видимых причин этому не было.

– И да, вот еще... Спасибо, что поехал туда со мной и выслушал... все. Это на случай, если я буду спать, когда ты соберешься уйти, – серьезно добавил Рихтер.

Его состояние меня изрядно беспокоило. Мигрень, конечно, обычное дело для кого-то с хронической бессонницей, но...

– Я не буду будить тебя, чтобы попрощаться. Просто захлопну дверь. Спасибо, что впустил...

– Спасибо, что не собираешься меня будить.

Взаимный обмен любезностями подошел к концу. Я шагнул назад, в дверной проем.

– С тобой все будет хорошо?

Мужчина повел рукой. Жест, означавший все, что угодно.

– Просто иди и переодень чертовы штаны, с твоих сыплется какая-то труха.

– Все, я понял, – я все-таки вышел и закрыл за собой дверь.

Что тут скажешь, Рихтер. Мучительная смерть логики. К слову, если бы он читал курс лекций по основам формальной логики, то был бы еще и мучительной смертью для студентов.

Я фыркнул и направился в ванную. Разделся, влез под душ. Какое-то время неподвижно стоял, таращась в темную стену. В голове было на удивление пусто, только изредка откуда-то из глубины подсознания мурлыкал вкрадчивый голос – давай, золотко, вытирайся, надевай чистые штаны и погружайся в свой долгожданный транс, сейчас от тебя никакой пользы, ты чертова сомнамбула с пустыми глазами. Я не мог заставить себя последовать этим указаниям. Горячая вода щекотала голову, змеилась по спине, выгоняла из тела последние воспоминания о стылых помещениях вставших цехов. Божественно. Воздух все сильнее прогревался, насыщался паром, и совсем скоро тут стало точь-в-точь как в финской сауне. Вот тогда я наконец понял, что пора отсюда вылезать. Рихтеровские старые джинсы были довольно удобными, нигде не жали и не болтались. Вывалившись из ванной, я сделал круг по квартире, соображая, что еще надо сделать. Я как будто что-то забыл. Ах да! Поесть. Я же так долго мечтал поесть!

В холодильнике было пустовато; я соорудил бутерброд и сжевал его всухомятку без особого энтузиазма. Вакуумное состояние сонливости полностью убило аппетит. Черт, мне определенно нужно поспать. Совсем чуть-чуть, может, какой-нибудь час. Просто перезапустить мозг, чтобы тот начал хоть как-то соображать. Может, поставить будильник? Я нашел в куртке свой телефон (на этот раз – никаких пропущенных вызовов), решил, что неплохо бы черкнуть Кристиану сообщение о том, что я в добром здравии и даже намереваюсь посетить офис через пару... а, к дьяволу, вечером. Пальцы едва слушались. Я сделал, наверное, миллион ошибок в двух жалких предложениях, а когда отправил смс в полет, обнаружил, что и вовсе не помню содержание написанного. Я легонько стукнул себя по лбу кулаком: все, отбой – и телефону, и мне. Лег в гостиной-кабинете на диван. Он, конечно же, оказался недостаточно длинным. Да что там, раритетный предмет мебели явно вел свою родословную от прокрустова ложа. Я никак не мог умоститься на нем целиком; приходилось закидывать на подлокотники то голову, то ноги. Соответственно, шея и лодыжки поочередно начинали ныть от неудобного положения, и я в миллионный раз менял позу. Надо заметить, шее приходилось на порядок тяжелее, ведь я забыл попросить у Рихтера подушку. В какой-то момент усталость все-таки взяла свое, и наступила блаженная темнота, но и она скоро прервалась глухим стуком и болью в коленях. Просыпаться на четвереньках, свалившись с идиотского дивана для лилипутов, было одновременно унизительно и дьявольски смешно, и я, пожалуй, даже оценил бы эту особо плоскую шутку Абсолюта, если бы не хотел спать настолько. Насколько? Я готов сию же секунду растянуться на полу рядом с бесполезным предметом мебели и отключиться, не утруждаясь поиском подушки и одеяла. К чертям!

Из-за стены слышалось бормотание телевизора. Очередная познавательная программа по Дискавери.

У меня свело челюсти.

Преодолев несколько метров, отделяющих меня от спальни, я толкнул дверь и увидел неповторимую в своей фантасмагоричности картину: Рихтер в серой майке с изображением жуткого симбиоза человека и парового механизма сидел на подоконнике, размеренно поднимая левой рукой небольшую гантелю, а правой сжимая горлышко початой бутылки с вермутом. Гигантский экран напротив кровати нежно ворковал про нелегкую жизнь серых китов.

Видимо, о чем-то таком и должны были написать в книге Апокалипсиса, чтобы смертные знали наверняка, по каким признакам распознать конец света. Или собственное безумие.

– Какого хера? – прорычал я, даже не понимая до конца, что именно вызвало это тяжелое, мутное раздражение, затмевающее рассудок.

Пустой, ничего не выражающий взгляд Рихтера выбил у меня из легких остатки воздуха, внезапно и болезненно, как меткий удар под дых.

– Не спится, – едва различимо прокомментировал он и отхлебнул из бутылки.

– Нет, – я чувствовал что-то, удивительно похожее на отчаяние. Ему нужна помощь. Этому чокнутому должны срочно вправить мозги, пока он не умер от истощения. Я был усталым и злым, совершенно не способным на обычные человеческие проявления заботы, и не мог придумать, как уложить спать взрослого, несомненно самостоятельного и вполне контролирующего себя мужчину против его собственной воли. Происходящее источало легко уловимый запах бреда, и куда вероятней являлось плодом моего воспаленного сознания, нежели реальностью. – Не-е-ет. Ты похож на живого мертвеца. Прекрати это.

Рихтер, словно игнорируя меня, продолжил поднимать гантелю, и я завороженно уставился на напрягающиеся мышцы и рельефно проступающие вены на его руках. Это выглядело не так, как у перекачанных стероидами и в конец обезвоженных пауэр-лифтеров, совсем нет. Просто красивые, в меру мускулистые руки. Сколько себя помню, всегда завидовал обладателям проступающих вен. Круто выглядит.

– Уйди, – тихо сказал мужчина.

Пропустив мимо ушей слово, прозвучавшее как явная угроза, я подошел к нему, вырвал бутылку и на автомате отпил немного. От вермута во рту стало приторно-сладко и появилось вяжущее ощущение. Мерзко.

– Нет.

– Почему же ты сам не спишь, позволь спросить? – ехидно поинтересовался Рихтер, откладывая гантелю.

– Потому, что на твоем диване можно спать только расчлененным. Либо без головы, либо без ног, иначе не выходит, – медленно скользивший по мятно-зеленой комнате взгляд уцепился за кровать, огромную, словно взлетное поле. Я с трудом подавил порыв упасть на нее лицом вниз, закончив тем самым наш тягостный разговор. – Все уже закончилось. Тебе нужно отдохнуть... наконец. Просто прекрати себя так ублюдочно вести и ляг спать, я не хочу проснуться в одной квартире со спятившим мудаком.

Вымученная усмешка Рихтера заставила меня похолодеть.

– Я _ублюдочно_ себя веду?

– Пожалуйста, выпей еще немного этой приторной херни, ляг на гребаную кровать и закрой глаза! – медленно, очень четко выговаривая каждое слово, произнес я, чувствуя, как муть раздражения оседает, проваливается вниз.

Я мог бы наплевать на все и оставить его одного, мог разрешить ему делать то, что он делает, дать возможность уступить перед собственным страхом, прогнуться, сбежать от одного, иллюзорного, кошмара в другой, реальный. Не знаю, почему это настолько важно для меня. Важнее, чем что бы то ни было. Это не похоже на удушающее, сковывающее по рукам и ногам чувство долга. Я не был должен, и в этом все дело.

Рихтер долго смотрел на меня... или сквозь меня, после чего забрал бутылку обратно, отпил немного, поставил ее на подоконник.

– Пошли.

– Куда?

– Спать.

– Какое непристойное предложение, – фыркнул я, про себя вознося молитвы всем известным богам. Наконец-то этот немецкий псих перестанет особенно изощренно издеваться над собой и надо мной заодно. Нам всем нужно отдохнуть. Прямо сейчас.

Я наконец осуществил свою мечту – добрел до кровати-полигона и упал на нее, раскинув руки. Это было прекрасно; наверное, самое лучшее, что я испытывал в жизни. Возможность просто лежать, вытянувшись в полный рост, не стараясь ужаться, впихнуть себя ограниченное пространство. От покрывала исходил знакомый умиротворяющий аромат – табак и мирра. Монотонное бормотание телевизора убаюкивало. Но было что-то еще. Как нота, повисшая в воздухе. Как напряженное ожидание. Как пристальный взгляд, буравящий спину.

Я перевернулся и запоздало понял, что сделал что-то несусветное. Рихтер стоял рядом с собственной кроватью и смотрел на меня с кристально чистым, беспримесным недоумением и, судя по всему, ждал, когда же я соизволю убраться с постели, чтобы позволить ему наконец-то лечь спать. Потому что, говоря «пошли спать», он подразумевал, что мы пойдем делать это в разные места, каждый в свое.  
Но, конечно же, мой атрофировавшийся от усталости мозг все понял по-своему.

Хотя, на самом деле, странно было бы одному половозрелому мужчине пригласить другого лечь спать в одной кровати, если, конечно, между ними нет сексуальных отношений. Между нами с Рихтером нет вообще никаких отношений, мы едва знакомы, и, уж не знаю как он, но я натуральней экологически чистых фруктов.

О да, это действительно было бы странно. Настолько же странно, как и то, что я ни на секунду не задумался обо всем этом, когда ложился, вернее, падал на кровать. Зубодробительно хотелось спать и было как-то не до размышлений. К тому же, мы уже спали однажды (вчера) в одной кровати, и ничего катастрофического не произошло, если не брать в расчет тот факт, что вся прошлая ночь была непрекращающимся алкогольным кошмаром.

И я не хотел возвращаться на тот жуткий диван.

Пронаблюдав за движением мысли на моем лице, Рихтер пожал плечами, обогнул кровать и лег с противоположного краю.

– Это слишком нагло даже для тебя. Ты должен уйти.

– Почему это? – возмутился я и тут же подумал, что да, это, пожалуй, слишком нагло. Я лежу на его кровати в его джинсах и качаю права.

– Я не сплю рядом с незнакомыми. Неприятно было бы не проснуться утром оттого, что кто-то придушил меня подушкой, – сообщил Рихтер вполне серьезно.

А вчера ему вроде бы ничего не мешало...

– Я не собираюсь душить тебя подушкой, – у меня не осталось сил удивляться его параноидальным представлениям о жизни. – Я буду просто спать. Кроме того, мы знакомы.

– Незнакомцы всегда так говорят, – фыркнул немец. Кажется, ему было откровенно лень принимать какие-то меры по моему изгнанию.

– Пошел ты... – я закрыл глаза. Этот бесконечный день, или целая череда дней, слившихся в один, должны были наконец закончиться, и лучше бы это случилось как можно скорее. Мне было хорошо лежать: напряжение, скопившееся в ногах и позвоночнике, понемногу уходило, я наслаждался долгожданным покоем. Я очень устал, стараясь вернуть миру утраченное равновесие, но теперь все хорошо. Кажется. – Если снова встанешь и начнешь заниматься ерундой, я сделаю что-то ужасное, – язык двигался с неохотой. Речь потеряла четкость, превратившись в бубнеж.

– Какая умилительная забота о человеке, с которым ты завтра попрощаешься и больше никогда не встретишься, – сумрачно отозвался Рихтер откуда-то слева. Он старался держаться как можно дальше от меня, так, что это бросалось в глаза и порядком нервировало.

Возможно, даже после всех наших совместных приключений он не был уверен на сто процентов, не маньяк ли я. Меня же периодически посещали подобные мысли на его счет...

– Мы можем попрощаться и встретиться снова. Еще раз.

– Зачем?

Действительно, зачем?

Мы можем встретиться случайно. Поприветствовать друг друга не без доли неловкости и разойтись. В общем-то, мне нравился Рихтер. Он был неплохим парнем, попавшим в плохую историю. Не без заморочек, конечно. Поначалу с ним было ужасно трудно, просто невыносимо, но с каждой нашей встречей становилось все легче. Это, конечно, не значит, что теперь мы не могли общаться, как друзья. Градус взаимного доверия повысился, да, но что-то до сих пор не укладывалось в привычную систему координат. Что-то казалось странным и неуместным. Возможно, это впечатление складывалось из-за разницы в возрасте, возможно, из-за того, что немец непроизвольно выставлял блок, стараясь поддерживать дистанцию при общении с кем бы то ни было. Я чувствовал, что временами ему было одиноко и хотелось человеческого участия, но даже тогда метафизическая стена, окружающая его, никуда не исчезала. Возможно, в этом и заключалась некая доля его странного обаяния. Процентов десять. Остальные девяносто приходились на редкие, но абсолютно мозговыносящие улыбки.

– Мы могли бы пить кофе в каких-нибудь претенциозных заведениях раз в неделю. Возможно, в пятницу вечером, чтобы до утра понедельника ты смог справиться с похмельем.

– Твоим похмельем? – уточнил Рихтер. Я чувствовал в его голосе беззлобную усмешку. Кажется, он расслабился и был уже не так депрессивен, как несколькими минутами ранее.

– Точно. У тебя неплохо получается с ним бороться.

– Это мое призвание.

– Ты мог бы открыть анти-питейное заведение и угощать бледно-зеленых корчащихся посетителей фирменным коктейлем... вот той томатной херней.

– О, несомненно. Это так же увлекательно и вносит такой же неоспоримый вклад в развитие общества, как попытки научить придурков, сидящих на кислоте, отличать буддистов от кришнаитов... Так значит, кофе раз в неделю?

– Да.

– Броманс(1)? Не думал, что меня когда-либо попросят о таком.

– Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь... – я на самом деле не мог понять, что он имеет в виду, – удерживать сознание «на поверхности», не давая ему уплыть, с каждой минутой было все труднее. Я совсем не хотел поддерживать беседу, подбирать слова и шевелить губами, но не представлял, как еще можно заставить Рихтера продолжить говорить. Мне нравилось слушать его голос... Он уж точно был приятнее, чем у того ведущего, что наконец закончил свое повествование о китах и переключился на дельфинов афалина.

Зевнув, я перевернулся обратно на живот, обхватил руками подушку и подгреб ее под себя. Посмотрел на Рихтера из-под полуприкрытых век. Тот лежал прямо, вытянув руки по швам. Должно быть, это его любимая поза.

– Спокойного утра.

– И тебе.

*** *** ***

– А, Словен! Я как раз тебя ждала... Есть разговор.

У леди, сидевшей за барной стойкой, было миловидное, но неброское лицо с немного детскими чертами. О ее подлинном возрасте говорило лишь отсутствие очаровательной округлости линий, свойственной совсем юным девушкам: линия скул была четко очерчена, а щеки лишены умилительной пухлости. С другой стороны, все это вполне могло оказаться признаком ранней стадии анорексии. Из-за своей чрезмерной худобы и голубоватых теней под глазами незнакомка выглядела нездорово, хотя ее кожа – совершенно белая, будто никогда не подвергавшаяся воздействию солнечных лучей, – была гладкой, а не дряблой, как у тех чокнутых моделей, что морили себя голодом до последнего. Зато волосы девушки выглядели шикарно – как будто все жизненные силы, заключенные в ее худосочном тельце, ушли на то, чтобы отрастить длинную и густую гриву, достойную Рапунцель. Правда, не золотую, а совершенно черную.  
В том, что эта девушка встретилась мне впервые, я был уверен на сто, нет, сто пятьдесят процентов, и все равно задал самый очевидный вопрос из всех возможных:

– Мы знакомы?

Девушка сделала вид, что задумалась, картинно сдвинула брови, даже лоб наморщила. Ее мимика казалась гипертрофированной, точно она – персонаж комикса, а не трехмерный и вполне себе живой человек. Впрочем, ее странная одежда подошла бы скорее какой-нибудь героине «Марвелл». Кто еще, кроме спасителей всея Земли со сверх-способностями, будет квасить в баре, кутаясь в черное армейское пальто? Хорошо, что не в кожаный плащ-дастер, вот это точно был бы перебор. Незастегнутое пальто расходилось на груди, в промежутке между бортами виднелась матовая кожа и верх чего-то темного, топа или корсета. Из-под неопределяемого предмета одежды неряшливо торчало нечто светлое, свалявшееся. Бинты. 

– Знакомы ли мы? Наверняка. Меня все знают... просто некоторые не знают, что знают меня.

Вот оно, типичное проявление женской логики. Теперь она будет ждать, что я продерусь сквозь тернии туманных намеков и догадаюсь, что именно имелось в виду. Желания ломать мозги у меня не было.

– М-м… Может быть, ты просто представишься? – предполагалось, что это прозвучит мягко, с намеком на флирт, но раздражение, как обычно, все испортило.

– Можешь звать меня, как хочешь, – махнула рукой безымянная девица и, запрокинув голову, разом осушила бокал. Обрушила его на барную стойку с громким стуком. У бокала, должно быть, толстое дно, раз он выдержал такую нагрузку и даже не треснул.

– Даже так? – вот теперь я и сам недоумевал, зачем продолжаю играть роль «развратного плохого мальчика». Это выходило как-то само собой.

Девушка повернулась и посмотрела мне в глаза, пристально и строго. Так матери смотрят на своих раздолбаев-сыновей, когда те проваливают экзамены, а потом приползают домой, пьяные в хлам.

– Слове-ен... – протянула она, переходя на шепот, и опустила голову на барную стойку, подсунув под щеку ладонь для большего удобства. – Словен, Словен, Словен. Ты напоминаешь мне одного моего старого друга. Давай выпьем! Эй, Кай, иди сюда и налей моему гостю! – крикнула она в сторону двери, ведущей на кухню. Со стороны камбуза не донеслось ни звука.

Пить в мои планы явно не входило, потому что, кажется, только несколько минут (часов?) назад я опрокидывал стопки с парнями из компании, пока эта пидорская задница Юхас Меньхерт не начал выпендриваться. Я, вроде, идиотом не был, и понимал, что это гребаная провокация, ну, вроде фразы «Твоя мать – дешевая шлюха» или лаконичного хука справа без всяких преамбул... Но слишком уж этот выродок меня бесил. В общем, я не мог пропустить такой прекрасный шанс втоптать его в говно.  
Пока мы с Меньхертом популярно объясняли друг другу, что каждый из нас из себя представляет, встрял кто-то из парней (наверно, долбанный Маткаш, не зря я его считал маминым сынком, соплежуем и девственником): «Только без рук, девочки, из-за ваших разборок в «Тантру» нас уже не пускают». Его поддержали такие же лузеры, которые боятся лишний раз ручонки в дерьме испачкать: типа, давайте, разберитесь как мужики. Поспорьте. Все сразу так оживились – ну еще бы, бесплатное представление, где еще на такое посмотришь, – Меньхерт, падла, занервничал, я ухмыльнулся: «Да я твою уродскую девку на винте вертел», – но подумал, что дело принимает неприятный оборот. Нет, лучше бы я ему вмазал. Такая же толпа собралась бы поглазеть, членодевка Юхас плевался бы красной слюной с осколками зубов, а владелец этого благословенного местечка заставил бы своих амбалов вытащить меня отсюда за шкирятник или, того хуже, вызвал бы доблестных офицеров полиции, Эдвард долго полоскал бы мне мозги: «Зачем ты снова с ними связался, какого рожна ты творишь?» - но это того стоило. Спор? Какая-то ерунда для детей.

Конечно, ничего лучше игры в «лесенку» они придумать не могут. Правила игры просты, как два пальца обоссать: нужна лестница, нужны шоты с горючим, нужен идиот, готовый в это сыграть. Шоты выставляются на ступеньках. Идиот идет по лестнице, наклоняется за бокалом, поднимается, выпивает, наклоняется, чтобы поставить стакан, переходит на следующую ступень... и так, пока не выпьет все – или не отключится. На самом деле, это развлечение для слабаков. Пить нужно уметь. Задерживаешь дыхание, расслабляешь горло – так эта дрянь лишается вкуса и запаха. Все. Можно закидывать алкоголь в себя. Для некоторых еще проблема его потом удержать внутри, но и этот навык приходит с опытом.  
Парни выбрали арбитра спора, он заставил нас с Меньхертом обменяться формальным рукопожатием. Проигравшим признается тот, кто первым отключится или начнет блевать. С лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж, с улюлюканьем прогнали пару активно сосущихся девиц. Бармен проорал, что если кто-то заляпает полы рвотой, сам же будет их потом отмывать. Пара энтузиастов – похоже, какие-то братки Юхаса – притащили стопки. Я был уже слегка нетрезв, здравый смысл дремал под пеленой нездорового веселья, все происходящее напоминало эпизод из тупого сериала типа «Блудливой Калифорнии». Хотелось просто послать всех нахрен (плевать на Юхаса, всем и так очевидно, что он жалкий уродливый выблядок и свалить, но эти люди (вокруг чертовски много незнакомых лиц) смотрели выжидающе и требовали шоу. Шоу так шоу, пусть оно продолжается.

– Благодарю, прекрасная леди, но нет настроения, – усилием воли я заставил себя вернуться в «здесь и сейчас», к девушке с темными глазами и кожей цвета рисовой муки. Не будь она бледной, как смерть, я бы даже признал, что она в моем вкусе.

Вопреки всякой логике, брюнетка просияла.

– Вот как... Хорошо. Брать здесь еду я бы не рекомендовала, местный повар – он же бармен – обладает специфическими представлениями о вкусной и здоровой пище... Как вспомню его роллы с семгой и капустой... Бр-р. Ты же не хочешь роллов с семгой и капустой? – спохватилась она.

Я подтвердил, что у меня совершенно нет желания вкушать подобные изыски.

– И правильно, – фыркнула девушка. – Куришь?

– Бывает, – признался я.

Девушка вытащила из кармана пальто пачку сигарет, приоткрыла ее и протянула мне.

– С гвоздикой. Индонезийские.

Во рту странно горчило, поэтому я только покачал головой.

– Пожалуй, я вынужден отказаться. Прикурить тебе?

Девушка милостиво склонила голову.

– Можно. У меня вечная конфронтация с зажигалками.

– Красивой девушке не обязательно уметь обращаться с огнем, – с улыбкой проговорил я, когда она выложила на стойку простую бензиновую «Зиппо». Безымянная леди вытянула губами сигарету из пачки. – Скажи, что это за место? Я вчера... или когда там здорово погулял, и теперь у меня провал в памяти. Не помню даже, как попал сюда.

Зажигалка щелкнула, выдыхая пламя. Девушка затянулась, придерживая сигарету двумя пальцами. Дым пах жженой бумагой и смолой, нота гвоздики едва угадывалась.

– Понимаешь... Это – нейтральная территория.

– Нейтральная территория? – переспросил я заинтригованно, на мгновенье пожалев, что отказался покурить.

– Да, – девушка смотрела наверх и влево, слегка улыбаясь. Я даже поддался искушению и тоже посмотрел туда, но не увидел ничего кроме потолка, который, по-хорошему, не мешало бы отремонтировать. – Была война. Будет война. Сейчас перемирие, но оно слишком шаткое... Неважно. Здесь, на окраине ада, военные действия запрещены. Это мирное место, которое, надеюсь, останется таковым. Когда проливается столько крови, что земля не в силах ее впитать, мы бросаем оружие и приходим сюда, а потом, когда ром выпит и столы разбиты в щепки, возвращаемся на поле битвы. Это цикл. Идеальный круг.

– Война? Цикл? – ее слова звучали как речь какого-то древнего монаха-китайца, препарирующего мозг новому ученику, пришедшему покорять невиданные вершины мастерства в единоборствах.

– О... Ты ничего не знаешь, – с грустью констатировала девушка. – Ты _настолько_ ничего не знаешь, что я даже теряюсь, с какой стороны подойти к твоему просвещению. Если я скажу тебе правду, ты испугаешься, если я намекну на правду, ты не поймешь. Есть вещи, которые можно только пережить и прочувствовать, иначе они никогда не найдут себе места в твоем сознании. Готов ли ты пережить и прочувствовать то, что могу предложить тебе я?

Ее глаза были самыми безумными на свете – распахнувшимися невозможно широко глазами ребенка, сдобренными тяжелым макияжем глазами зрелой женщины. Ее зрачки были черны и необъятны, точно у наркомана, сидящего на опиатах. Но было еще кое-что. Она смотрела на меня с убийственной решимостью.

– Ты?..

– Да ладно, чего ты боишься? – девушка сузила глаза. Блики света в ее зрачках неуловимо изменились: вытянулись, окрасились небесно-голубым. Я зажмурился до танцующих точек под веками, попытавшись избавиться от наваждения, но оно отказывалось исчезать. – Зачем ты боишься? Ты начинаешь игру пешкой, боевой единицей, на доске, где все клетки серые, ты делаешь ходы наобум, ты заведомо готов проиграть, но неведомая сила двигает тебя вперед, к неизбежности. Продвигаясь все дальше, ты меняешь роли, начинаешь мыслить шире и наконец-то замечаешь, что нет ни доски, ни многовариантности ходов, но игра все еще продолжается, и тогда любой исход тебе на руку. В случае победы ты получаешь корону и королеву, в случае поражения – бесценный опыт, который поможет разыграть следующую партию.

– Партию? О чем ты говоришь?

Безымянная девушка оставила мой вопрос без внимания, полностью поглощенная своим непонятным, но весьма эмоциональным монологом. Повторив его на подмостках Национального театра, она могла в одночасье прославиться.

– Люди приходят сюда и соглашаются выпить со мной, берут мои сигареты и рассказывают о своем горе. Они даже не подозревают, что, сделав глоток или единственную затяжку, они обречены, – нет, мне это не мерещилось – в ее глазах отплясывали и стелились на неосязаемом ветру языки лазурного пламени. Откуда-то явственно потянуло тяжелым свечным духом.

– У тебя... у тебя глаза горят, – пробормотал я.

– Я и тебя заставлю гореть, – нараспев произнесла девушка, – но взамен жду полного повиновения.  
Запах гари и разогретого воска стал нестерпимым. Помещение поплыло: одну стену вогнуло, другая сложилась гармошкой. Я почувствовал, что начинаю погружаться – пол тоже размягчился до желеобразного состояния – дернул ногой, ткнулся затылком во что-то твердое и очнулся.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Броманс – «brother romance»; близкие, доверительные отношения между двумя гетеросексуальными мужчинами.


	16. Глава 15

  
Губы справа покрылись липкой корочкой, как всегда бывало, когда я спал на боку с открытым ртом. Под подбородком явственно чувствовалось холодное и влажное пятно – впитавшаяся в простыню слюна. Причина, по которой я вынужден был дышать через рот, сильно меня опечалила: нос полностью заложило.

Собственное тело казалось распухшим и ватным, голова – тяжелой, заполненной водой. Отвратительные последствия чрезмерно долгого сна и, похоже, простуды. Придется долго раскачиваться, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя. Выпить бы горячего чаю с какой-нибудь волшебной таблеткой... или поспать еще немного... Темнота и неразборчивое бормотание телевизора навевали дрему. Было мягко и очень тепло – пожалуй, даже жарко – только левая нога (та, которой я дернул во сне, почувствовав, что падаю) свисала с кровати и мерзла. Я попробовал лечь компактней и снова врезался головой во что-то вроде стены. В ответ та пошевелилась. Раздосадованный тем, что придется выбраться из-под одеяла и посмотреть, что за чертовщина творится со стеной, я заворочался, с трудом поднял голову и тут же словил нехилый удар в нос. Тягучую сонливость как рукой сняло, я рывком сел и, схватившись за онемевшую от боли часть лица, уставился на обидчика. Рихтер, замерший на противоположной стороне кровати, выглядел ошеломленным и совсем немного – сожалеющим.

– Ты... Ты... – я наконец отнял руку от носа и проверил, не идет ли кровь. Вроде нет. – Ты со всеми такой дружелюбный?

– Я же говорил, что не люблю спать с незнакомыми людьми! – если немец и оправдывался, то делал это очень агрессивно. – Тебе не следовало меня трогать!

– Трогать? – обескураженно повторил я. – Я и не трогал тебя!

– Разумеется, нет! – рука Рихтера припечатала покрывало. – Всего лишь бил меня по позвоночнику своей чугунной башкой, пока я окончательно не проснулся! И что это за манера – постоянно придвигаться во сне?

– Куда придвигаться? – я вдруг обнаружил, что заложенность носа чудесным образом прошла. Похоже, мы только что открыли революционно-новое средство от насморка.

Рихтер посмотрел на меня с видом оскорбленной невинности и начал выпутываться из одеяла. Я подумал, что, раз уж Его Преподобие принял судьбоносное решение удалиться, можно полежать еще немного, тем более, день – то есть вечер – начался слишком бурно.

– Сколько времени?

Рихтеру пришлось обойти кровать, чтобы подобраться к плазменной панели.

– Двадцать один двадцать.

– Что? Сколько? – вот и поспал пару часов. – Уже полдесятого? – я слышал хищное дыхание Кристиана над своим загривком. Он меня сожрет. Ей-богу, сожрет.

– Четырнадцать, – задумчиво пробормотал мужчина, выходя из комнаты.

– Ты о чем?

– Четырнадцать часов. Давно столько не спал. Или вообще никогда, – голос Рихтера становился все тише, но даже это не мешало мне прочитать в нем откровенное облегчение. Должно быть, теперь он чувствовал себя намного живее.

Великий Абсолют, я на это надеялся.

Я заставил себя слезть с кровати и последовать за хозяином квартиры.

– Слушай, у тебя точно нет запасной зубной щетки?

– Почему ты снова об этом спрашиваешь? Все твои знакомые держат предметы гигиены на случай внезапных гостей? – отозвался Рихтер, по-видимому, из ванной.

Он не закрыл дверь, поэтому я занял проем, ожидая своей очереди. Более логичным и, наверное, вежливым было бы осесть где-нибудь в гостиной и не действовать на нервы немцу, ошиваясь у него за спиной, но я чувствовал себя таким разбитым и вялым, что непременно отключился бы снова, едва опустив зад на диванную подушку.

– Мой лучший друг – рекламщик, повернутый на своей работе. Он вроде обеспеченный малый и все равно пашет в режиме двадцать четыре на семь. Для него даже встречаться с клиентами по воскресеньям – обычное дело, – я вдруг осознал две вещи. Во-первых, преамбула к моему рассказу затянулась. Во-вторых, Рихтер почти наверняка не разобрал ни слова из-за шума воды. – Так вот, как-то он занимался рекламной кампанией к открытию нового офиса фирмы-производителя зубных щеток, и ему в качестве подарка вручили столько их продукции, что он мог бы основать свой частный бизнес и полгода безбедно жить на деньги, вырученные с продажи этого добра... хотя нет, это я бы мог безбедно жить на те деньги, а Эдвард загрустил бы уже к концу первой недели. Он ездит на «Порше», и вероисповедание запрещает ему собственноручно готовить еду, поэтому к нему приходит домработница... Ума не приложу, зачем все это тебе рассказываю.

– Я ошэ, – согласился чистивший зубы Рихтер. – Ы ак и уешь есь аять?

– Если мое присутствие тебя смущает, мог бы и дверь закрыть, – сказал я в свое оправдание его стриженной макушке. 

Немец обернулся – вид у него был весьма воинственный, несмотря на то, что из угла рта все еще торчала зубная щетка – и захлопнул дверь ногой. Кое-как увернувшись от нее, я пожал плечами, подумал о том, что Рихтер, как проснется, вечно не в духе, и ушел на кухню.

Там я медленно выпил полный стакан воды, наслаждаясь тем, как прохладная жидкость проскальзывает по воспаленному горлу. В будущем это наверняка будет стоить мне голоса.

– Не мог подождать? – возмущенно бросил вернувшийся Рихтер. От него резко пахло каким-то льдисто-мятным афтершейвом, и двигался он раздражающе быстро для того, кто меньше десяти минут назад разлепил глаза. – Я сварю кофе.

– Хорошо бы еще ты наколдовал какую-нибудь шипучку с парацетомолом.

– Посмотрю, что можно сделать, – мужчина поскреб щеку. Похоже, бритье вызывало у него сильное раздражение кожи.

Я отлучился в ванную, и, когда вернулся, обнаружил на столе кружку с кофе и стакан воды. Между ними лежал пакетик с волшебным порошкообразным средством, снимающим симптомы простуды и – для сохранения мирового равновесия – проходящимся тяжелой взрывной волной по печени. Рихтер стоял у плиты и что-то переворачивал на сковороде с крайне сосредоточенным видом.

– Кофе уже остыл, – с упреком заметил он, даже не соизволив повернуться в мою сторону, – а начинать с лекарства не советовал бы.

– Зачем тогда ты все это поставил? – проворчал я и все-таки глотнул кофе. Он был не то, чтобы холодный, а какой-то неопределенной температуры. – И что ты там жаришь?

– Это бифштекс по-гамбургски, – Рихтер посмотрел на содержимое сковороды с таким видом, будто сам не мог понять, на что оно похоже. – Вроде как, – чуть менее уверенно добавил он.

– И как он готовится? Я думал, что бифштекс – это просто кусок мяса, – я отхлебнул еще немного кофе.  
– Это и есть кусок мяса, – фыркнул мужчина, – залитый яичницей.

– А я всегда называл это блюдо «мне лень напрягаться»... Но «бифштекс по-гамбургски», конечно, звучит куда пафосней. Ты прямо адепт национальной кухни.

Рихтер обернулся и пристально посмотрел на меня.

– Все, я молчу, – я снова уткнулся в чашку. – Кстати, мне нравится твоя майка.

– Я польщен, – буркнул немец, с грохотом поставив на стол подставку под горячее, и водрузил на нее сковороду. Не успел я разинуть рот, как он, предвосхищая мой вопрос, уже опустил передо мной тарелку. – Нет, там, откуда я родом, мы не едим из сковороды, но _бифштекс_ по-гамбургски принято подавать именно в ней.

– В таком случае, спасибо за тарелку, хоть я и мог обойтись без нее. Я, в общем-то, не гордый, – накладывая еду, я сглотнул набежавшую слюну – бифштекс пах просто изумительно.

Рихтер отозвался малопонятным хмыканьем, и с этого момента трапеза проходила в гробовой тишине. Я ел и изо всех сил пытался делать это не слишком торопливо, снова и снова обжигался и все равно чувствовал почти противоестественное удовольствие от процесса поглощения пищи.

– Твоей жене очень повезет.

Рихтер поднял взгляд от тарелки.

– Кому?

– Жене, – повторил я и уточнил. – Твоей. Будущей. Говорю, ей жутко повезет. Хорошо готовишь.

– Минут пять назад ты утверждал, что пожарить мясо может любой дурак... Но, впрочем, ладно, спасибо.

– Про дураков я ничего не говорил, – я с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не закатить глаза. – И тебе спасибо, было вкусно.

– Хорошо.

– Прекрасно.

Мы переглянулись. Я почувствовал себя на удивление легко и немножко глупо – как будто мне снова тринадцать, я учусь в гимназии, и мы с соседом по парте, веснушчатым Петером, активно придумываем план побега со следующего урока прямо во время занятия по литературе. На самом деле мне, конечно, было на порядок больше тринадцати, я работал в самой безумной (и низкооплачиваемой) организации на свете, и напротив сидел бледный неулыбчивый мужчина, который как раз сейчас выглядел так, будто принимал самое важное решение в своей жизни – рассмеяться или сохранить серьезное лицо. Я почти видел, как невесомая улыбка меняет изгиб линии рта, но вдруг что-то изменилось, что-то пошло не так, и Рихтер снова замкнулся.

– Тебе еще не пора? По-моему, верным сослуживцам давным-давно стоило бы тебя хватиться. Я же вроде как подозрительная личность, а ты...

– О, если бы они меня потеряли из виду, ты бы узнал об этом первым: около твоей квартиры толпились бы по-настоящему подозрительные личности, и ты бы решительно не представлял, как от них избавиться, – отозвался я с беззаботностью, выглядевшей немного фальшиво. Внутри неприятно заскребло. Пора, пора уходить.

Рихтер приподнял брови, отчего его глаза забавно округлились:

– Да ладно?

Я, хмыкнув, кивнул.

Кажется, я должен был встать и отправиться в прихожую, по дороге отвешивая ничего не значащие благодарности: спасибо за гостеприимство, за джинсы (Великий Абсолют, наверное, мне стоит переодеться обратно), за то, что не спихнул меня с кровати во сне... Я продолжал сидеть и размышлять о невероятном количестве неловких эпизодов, произошедших сегодня. Кто угодно, оказавшийся на моем месте, почувствовал бы себя не в своей тарелке... Я же наслаждался воцарившимся внутри спокойствием и ощущением сытости. Все было хорошо. Меня все устраивало – кроме, пожалуй, того обстоятельства, что именно сейчас я должен подняться, раскланяться и отправиться туда, где холодно, неуютно и добрый десяток раздраженных, заработавшихся людей с красными от длительного созерцания монитора глазами поднимет страшный ор. Сегодня без ора точно не обойдется.

Я никогда особенно не сожалел о том, что судьба в лице Белой Госпожи забросила меня в «Танатос». Я вообще был не из тех, кто о чем-то сожалеет; сделанного, как известно, не воротишь - насколько сильно бы этого ни хотелось - так что и терзаться не стоит. Порой мне даже казалось, что во всем этом содержался какой-то высший смысл, что произошедшее – правильно, несмотря на свою чудовищность. То, чем я был два года назад, ужасало, и пришло время покончить с этим – как угодно, лишь бы человек, уже не являвшийся мной в прямом смысле, прекратил свое существование. Смерть – главный враг застоя; пережив ее, нельзя остаться прежним, никогда. Смерть похожа на огромное увеличительное стекло, на сильнейшую линзу, дающую возможность разглядеть собственную жизнь вплоть до мельчайших деталей и увидеть, как много в ней грязи, тщетности и пустоты. Прежде моя жизнь состояла из пустоты на добрые девяносто процентов. Работа в «Танатосе» вытянула еще процентов сорок. Можно сказать, я даже любил свое занятие, свое место в организации, существование которой противоречило всякому здравому смыслу... Но не сейчас. Сейчас я хотел быть обычным человеком, который сидит здесь в компании другого обычного человека, который ему симпатичен, пьет кофе, лениво курит и никуда не торопится.

– Да, – удавив в себе зародыш сожаления, я поднялся. – Ты прав. Мне нужно идти. Можешь дать мне координаты Риммона?

– Конечно. Правда, они вряд ли тебе помогут, – мужчина встал следом и, на ходу вытерев руки о свисающее с ручки плиты полотенце, прошагал в гостиную. Принялся что-то искать на столе, среди бумаг.

– А твой номер? – вдруг вспомнил я.

– Что – мой номер? – немец бросил быстрый взгляд через плечо.

– Не будешь ли ты так любезен дать мне свой номер телефона? – с расстановкой проговорил я, ощущая, как инертное, не до конца пробудившееся раздражение во мне начинает перебирать щупальцами. Нервировала не угловатая, смущающая просьба, от которой за километр тянуло отчаянием, а что-то другое, более глубокое, почти неуловимое. Я решил, что во всем виновато нежелание тащиться в офис, крепнувшее с каждой секундой.

Рихтер нашел в бумажных завалах потрепанный ежедневник и сосредоточенно листал его. Не отрывая взгляда от мельтешащих страниц, он проговорил:

– Ты следил за мной, ты взломал замок в мою съемную квартиру, ты, должно быть, знаешь номер моего паспорта, и все равно спрашиваешь у меня...

– В подшивке информации есть только номер домашнего, – я пожал плечами. – Прости. Вчера... нет, сегодня утром... Черт, мы разговаривали, и ты сказал, что, вроде, не против еще как-нибудь со мной пересечься... – выражение рихтерова лица стало совсем подозрительным. Я сделал глубокий вдох и предпринял еще одну попытку объясниться. – С тобой интересно. Хорошо было бы встретиться еще как-нибудь. Если у тебя будет время. Если... ну, ты понял.

Рихтер выглядел немного растерянным. Даже отпустил листы ежедневника, которые заложил пальцами, и страницы сами собой перелистнулись на начало.

– Я... – начал мужчина, поморщился, будто одернул себя. – А. Да.

– Я позвоню, – пообещал я.

– Хорошо, – согласился немец, но по его тону было понятно, что он не очень-то верит.

– Я действительно позвоню. Хотя бы – сказать, что дело с картами закрыто, – мне вдруг пришло в голову, что все может и не закончиться так просто, без осложнений, что, возможно, мне придется срочно вызывать Рихтера в офис для неприятнейшего разбирательства. От мысли об этом внутренности стянуло в юферсный узел.

– Номер Риммона, – немец протянул мне ежедневник. – Хорошо, что я переписал его сюда. Визитка потерялась.

– Жаль, – было бы полезно взглянуть на нее. Может, кто из наших «супергероев» и почувствовал бы что-нибудь, окажись она у него в руках.

Я сохранил номер (в сочетании цифр которого уж точно не таилось ничего демонического) в память телефона и выразительно посмотрел на Рихтера.

– Теперь ты. Диктуй.

– Я сам напишу.

– Разберешься?.. – немного поколебавшись, я вложил свой побитый жизнью телефон в протянутую руку мужчины. При этом я испытал странное стеснение, будто в памяти этой крохотной металлической штуковины хранился страшный компромат, на который Рихтер может наткнуться в любую секунду. Меня так заняла мысль о том, какого рода компромат может содержаться в моем телефоне, что я пропустил укоризненный взгляд немца.

– Вот. Держи, – телефон перекочевал обратно, в мою беспричинно взмокшую ладонь.

Я машинально сунул его в карман джинсов и очень кстати вспомнил, что они-то как раз не мои.

– Пойду переоденусь и...

– Не сходи с ума, пожалуйста. Утром ты бросил свои джинсы в раковину и забыл о них, я не знал, что с ними делать, поэтому сунул их в стиральную машину. Заберешь их когда-нибудь потом, – отрезал немец.

Ха, что за прелестный сюрприз в виде скомканных, ссохшихся от грязи джинсов встретил его этим вечером в санузле. Следовало бы устыдиться, но я даже не помнил толком, как утром принимал душ, – немудрено, что кусок злосчастного денима оказался заброшен куда попало.

– А-а... – протянул я. – Ладно. Если что, сделаем вид, что поменялись джинсами. С кем не бывает.  
Рихтер фыркнул один раз – немного удивленно, будто не ожидал от себя такого, – второй и вдруг захохотал, отвернувшись и закрыв лицо рукой. Я моргнул, испытав секундное недоумение. Рихтер умеет смеяться... Рихтер умеет громко, а главное – чрезвычайно заразительно смеяться. Абсолют, воистину, твои пути неисповедимы. Мысли об этом заставили меня невольно улыбнуться, и спустя мгновенье я уже сам угорал, так до конца и не разобравшись, над чем. В этом смехе не было ничего от выходящего напряжения, от истеричного «дожигания» адреналина, в нем не было неловкости. Я смеялся не над историей про штаны (вот действительно, с кем не бывает) и не над тем, что градус абсурдности происходящего взлетел до небес. Я просто смеялся – потому, что хорошо и свободно, и, конечно, было бы лучше, продолжай я сидеть тут до утра, распивая кофе и неся ничего не значащую чушь, но и так тоже ничего.

Рихтер покачал головой, довольно вздохнул и перевел взгляд на меня. Я ждал, что он, как и всегда в таких случаях, посмурнеет и станет мрачным преподавателем с авторитарным типом личности, то есть собой-обычным, вот только привычная метаморфоза не происходила. Рихтер почему-то оставался молодым, достаточно привлекательным мужчиной с живыми, сияющими глазами. Это обнадеживало.

– Когда я увидел тебя впервые, ты показался мне очень жутким, – меня вдруг потянуло на откровенность. – И этот твой галстук... Кошмар. На самом деле ты не такой.

– Не такой, как мой галстук? – притворно удивился мужчина, но мне показалось, что ему все-таки приятно это слышать.

– Не придирайся к словам, ты все прекрасно понял, – я облизал губы и все-таки уточнил. – Не такой жуткий.

Рихтер, едва заметно улыбаясь, поднял взгляд к потолку, словно придумывал что-то, а потом сказал:  
– Когда я увидел тебя впервые, ты показался мне идиотом. И знаешь...

– Ты все еще думаешь, что я идиот? – встрял я, с трудом сдерживая смех. Почему-то на это заявление было невозможно обидеться.

Немец сделал вид, что задумался.

– Нет.

– Славно. От тебя это звучит как похвала.

– О, да брось!..

И тут, конечно, наступил предсказуемый момент неловкости. Мы уже битых полчаса стояли около стола, опираясь на него каждый со своей стороны, говорили ни о чем, и было совершенно очевидно, что это может продолжаться целую вечность. В такие моменты нужно либо срочно передислоцироваться туда, где эту вечность можно провести с максимальным комфортом, либо говорить: «Эх, хорошо тут... Ну, увидимся». В моем случае выбор даже не предоставлялся.

– Я все-таки пойду, – произнес я то, что уже висело в воздухе, – пока метро не закрыли.

– Скажи своим, – отозвался Рихтер невпопад. Вздохнул. – Скажи, где лежат карты. Пусть их заберут. Только... не делай этого сам.

Я молча кивнул, после чего развернулся и отправился в прихожую. Как ни странно, Рихтер последовал за мной. Пока я разбирался с ботинками (которые не мешало бы почистить, ну да черт с ними, время уже поджимало), он прилепился к стене, сложив руки на груди, прямо поверх изображения причудливой жизненной формы из плоти и стали. Защитный жест, неожиданный и неуместный.

– Увидимся, – улыбнулся я, застегивая куртку. Снова в холод. О черт.

Мужчина дернул подбородком вперед, мол, «Иди уже». И я ушел, в очередной раз чувствуя раздражающую недосказанность. Чертов Рихтер, с ним вечно одно и то же: вслух выдаст два с половиной слова, а на уровне подтекста – монолог короля Лира. И понимай его, как хочешь.

До метро я так и не добрался. Влажная прохлада осенней ночи довольно быстро убедила поймать такси, предъявив пару неоспоримых аргументов вроде пронизывающего ветра и мороси, смахивающей на ледяной пар – настолько она была мелкой. Я согрелся только перед самым прибытием в «Танатос», поэтому покинул теплую машину с особой неохотой, преодолел расстояние от парковки до двери офиса почти бегом и нырнул в прохладное, негостеприимное помещение, как в ледяную воду. Несмотря на поздний час, в «Танатосе» кипела работа. Впрочем, она кипела тут всегда – у смерти не бывает выходных...

Зато они, похоже, были у Цахес, потому что ее на месте не оказалось. Даже компьютер был выключен. Я пожал плечами и только собрался зайти в кабинет Кристиана, как наткнулся на Ленгеля. Тот, очевидно, тоже пытался попасть к начальнику. Элен нес чашку с кофе, поэтому наше столкновение едва не стало фатальным для его рубашки. Парень явно не ожидал меня тут увидеть: на долю секунды его лицо потеряло обычное выражение тоскливого презрения ко всем и вся и стало просто удивленным, но он взял себя в руки прежде, чем воскликнул что-то глупое и очевидное, вроде: «Словен?!»

– Кристиан у себя? – спросил я, воспользовавшись моментом.

– Да. Но он вышел ненадолго, – ответил Ленгель, сканируя меня с головы до ног подозрительно-придирчивым взглядом.

Понятно, что это Элен, и ему лишь бы к чему прицепиться - но все равно не слишком-то приятно. Я с трудом переборол желание спросить: «Ну, и что же со мной не так?» Можно не утруждаться.

Если что-то «не так», Ленгель это озвучит.

– Интересно... – задумчиво начал он, уставившись мне куда-то в район паха. – Джинсы, значит, переодел, а почистить ботинки – не судьба?

– Что? – зачем-то переспросил я, хотя все разобрал с первого раза. Ох, это даже хорошо, что первой моей реакцией на подобную проницательность было именно переспросить, а не начинать хохотать в голос. Потому что в этот момент где-то в глубине моей души крохотный я катался со смеху. Мне совершенно не было дела до того, что Ленгель себе напридумывает ( _напридумывает? Да ладно, разве это не наводит на подозрения: вернулся с задания весь помятый, в той же одежде, что надевал вчера, но в других джинсах. Так, без паники. Вообще-то, обычно люди не разглядывают чужие штаны с нездоровым интересом. Это Элен себя странно ведет, не я_ ), просто не хотелось в очередной раз выслушивать эти его домыслы.  
Элен снова бросил говорящий взгляд на мою обувь, но отчего-то воздержался от комментариев.

– Ты должен радоваться тому, что Кристиан временно не здесь. Он очень тобой недоволен.

– Да что ты? – притворно ужаснулся я. Тоже мне новость.

Элен толкнул дверь в кабинет Кристиана. Поддерживать светскую беседу более он был не намерен.

В кабинете творилось что-то чудное. Свет был приглушен, окна – закрыты наглухо. Застоявшийся воздух казался мутным от приторного дыма тлеющих индийских благовоний. С непривычки у меня начало чесаться в носу, да и Элен, пристроивший свой кофе на стол, морщился, растирая переносицу тыльной стороной кисти. В кабинете стояла практически полная тишина, которую нарушал лишь стук метронома, сухой и размеренный. Редкие, нагоняющие сонливость удары.

Кристиан восседал за столом, развалившись в кресле и сложив руки на животе. В полумраке его смуглое, исполненное умиротворения лицо выглядело восковым. Напротив него, как на очной ставке, ссутулилась на стуле Сольвейг, безжизненно свесив голову вперед.

Они оба спали.

Пораженный, я взглянул на Элена. Тот фыркнул, всем своим видом излучая превосходство, но все-таки соизволил пояснить:

– Серьезный разговор с Белой Госпожой. О тебе.

– Обо мне? С чего бы им разговаривать с ней обо мне? – я решил, что Ленгель просто нагнетает обстановку, но внутри уже скреблось что-то, напоминающее страх неопределенности. Наверняка я налажал, ведь знал же, что вся эта благотворительность, все это доверительное, человеческое отношение...

Кристиан и Сольвейг одновременно дернулись, приходя в себя. От их прежнего спокойствия не осталось и следа. Просто невероятно, но за мгновенье эти двое из мирных спящих превратились в перевозбужденных орущих монстров и продолжили «серьезный разговор», который только что вели в другом мире.

– …а мне он не нравится! Он – как огромное, черное болото, кишащее червями, которые извиваются, извиваются... Если он в этом замешан – то все, дело дрянь. Я не доверяю ему, и не понимаю, почему Тодд доверяет. Ар-р, – под конец своей тирады норвежка издала что-то вроде приглушенного рычания.

– Если Белая Госпожа доверяет, значит, у нее есть на это причины. Она не будет действовать необдуманно. У нее есть план, – даже плохое освещение не могло скрыть красноту, проступившую на шее и скулах Кристиана. Он был очень, очень зол. – У нее есть план для каждого из нас.

Миловидное лицо Сольвейг превратилось в гримасу откровенной издевки.

– Крис, да открой же ты глаза! Я знаю, что ты поклоняешься ей, но она – такая же, как и все мы... Ох, ладно, может быть, у нее больше полномочий, но он... Я не знаю, что он такое. С ним что-то не так. И не демон, и не человек... Масляное пятно, вот что он такое.

Господин Андерсон молчал и дышал – медленно и глубоко. Его ноздри раздувались. Я с некоторой долей отстраненного любопытства гадал, взорвется он, или дыхательные упражнения все-таки возымеют эффект. Со мной бы Кристиан не церемонился и начал выпускать пар сразу, как только градус разговора повысился. Сольвейг он слишком уважал.

– Все намного серьезней, чем ты думаешь. Сейчас в гранях очень напряженно. Ты сама видела – Тодд на взводе. Она чего-то ждет.

– Войны? Той самой войны?

– Кто знает... Если она не говорит – значит, нам еще рано знать.

– Это твое безграничное доверие... – не закончив фразу, Сольвейг повернула голову в мою сторону и сказала преувеличенно-веселым тоном. – И тебе доброй ночи, Словен. Кристиан все беспокоился, что мы больше никогда тебя не увидим. А где Анико с моей шоколадкой? Ее только за смертью посылать... м-да...

– Очень плохой каламбур, – холодно отреагировал Кристиан. Остановил метроном. Посмотрел на меня. – Ну?

Я попытался наспех прикинуть парочку вариантов развития диалога и выбрал тот, что выглядел наиболее безопасным:

– Здравствуйте.

Господин Андерсон продолжал безмолвно взирать на меня. Вот, когда-то давно моя преподавательница по «Теоретическим основам электротехники» так же смотрела на меня и молчала, и было ясно, что от меня вроде бы хотят что-то услышать, но вот что…

– Элен вам рассказал свою часть истории, так? – осторожно осведомился я, осознавая, что ступаю на тонкий лед. Начальник, вышедший из себя еще до начала диалога, мои «нештатные» действия, карты, с которыми за прошедшее время могло случиться все, что угодно... Вот теперь я, наконец, смог оценить масштабы бедствия.

– Карты, – кивнул Кристиан. – Белая Госпожа сказала, что источник энергии переместился. Так где они теперь?

Я вздохнул.

– Закопаны в подвале заброшенного элеватора.

– Закопаны? – рявкнул мой начальник, подрываясь с кресла со скоростью, совершенно ошеломительной для человека с сидячим образом жизни.

– Тс-с, – Сольвейг жестом остановила его и заставила опуститься обратно. – Кристиан, побереги себя. У всех нас был тяжелый день, мы здорово понервничали... Так что пусть Словен просто расскажет все, что знает, а потом уже будем делать выводы и решать, как со всем этим разбираться, и... Э-э, нет, никакого кофе! Ты и так весь красный!

Кристиан рассеянно выпустил из рук чашку, принесенную Ленгелем. Теперь он выглядел не таким уж грозным.

– Великий Абсолют! Просто не перебивайте меня ближайшие пятнадцать минут, – предупредил я. – Спасибо за понимание. Да, тебя, Ленгель, это тоже касается.

– Я молчу! – Элен поднял руки в воздух, как будто собирался сдаться полиции.

А ведь действительно, молчит. Тут что-то не так. А, к дьяволу.

Использовав стол Кристиана в качестве точке опоры, я начал рассказ, переживая что-то вроде дежа вю. Каждый раз одно и то же. Ненавижу устные отчеты. Вся команда перед тобой как на ладони: Кристиан, подперев подбородок рукой, многозначительно сводил свои густые черные брови, Сольвейг смотрела с надеждой: «Ну, парень, скажи, что потом ты не растерялся и поступил правильно» (хотя никто толком не может сказать, где проходит грань между _правильным_ и _неправильным_ , даже сама норвежка), Ленгель любовно разглядывал пуговицу на манжете. Анико все еще бродила где-то, но будь она тут – не сомневаюсь – тоже занималась бы бессмысленным убийством времени. Эй, британские ученые, сколько там процентов информации человек может уловить на слух?..

– Так... – многозначительно начал господин Андерсон, как только я позволил себе прерваться, чтобы перевести дыхание. – Риммон. Мне нужна информация о нем. О всех Риммонах, что содержатся в базах данных. Еще – информация о том, кто финансирует программы этого чертового университета. Нужно поднять все бумаги, посмотреть, с каких счетов поступали деньги. Элен, пообщаешься с руководством? Знаю, я и так сегодня завалил тебя просьбами...

Элена завалили просьбами, а меня, по всей видимости, отправили в тотальный игнор. Что ж, бывает. Сольвейг заметила, что я загрустил, и подмигнула. Я не смог удержаться и едва заметно улыбнулся ей в ответ – ох ты ж мой луч света из страны фьордов.

– Надо вызвать ребят, пусть съездят на объект и заберут карты. Посмотрим, что они из себя представляют. Словен, сопроводишь наших коллег.

– Но... – я попробовал придумать какую-нибудь причину, позволившую бы мне со спокойной совестью отправиться домой, но в голову, как назло, ничего не пришло.

– Есть возражения? – Кристиан так и не успокоился до конца, поэтому искал любой повод, чтобы спустить на меня всех собак.

– Вообще-то, есть, – не знаю, что на меня нашло. Наверное, просто надоело быть вечным козлом отпущения. Как будто мне живется лучше всех из здесь присутствующих! – Вы разговариваете со мной так, будто я в чем-то виноват, но, если разобраться, в моих действиях не было ничего противоправного! Карты не может трогать никто, кроме владельца – Элен вам уже, наверное, говорил, – следовательно, я не мог привезти их сюда. Да, оставить карты в чертовой глуши – не то же самое, что запереть их в камере хранения в двух кварталах отсюда, но...

– Ты мог привезти сюда Рихтера. Вместе с картами. Это, черт побери, было единственным верным решением! – под конец фразы Кристиан сорвался на крик.

Дверь кабинета бесшумно открылась.

– А вот и я! – радостно провозгласила Анико, стряхивая с пакета морось. – Того, что ты хотела, не было, я взяла «Олимпию» с клубничной начинкой. Ой, Словен! – заметив меня, она стушевалась.

Мне тоже стало неловко. После той жуткой истории мы так ни разу и не поговорили; девушка наверняка переживала. А я, как обычно, невероятно внимателен к чувствам слабого пола. Мог бы написать ей смс, узнать, как она себя чувствует... Мог бы. О чем я только думал?

– Привет, – улыбка вышла немного натянутой. – Там все еще дождь?

– Он стал только сильнее, – словно в доказательство своим словам, девушка провела рукой по намокшим волосам. – Что за осень в этом году? Как будто в Карловых Варах живем: постоянно накрапывает.

– Только в Варах тепло, они со всех сторон окружены горами, а у нас – э-э... – появление Анико здорово разрядило обстановку – Кристиан немного отвлекся на треп о погоде и перестал метать молнии в мою сторону. – У нас сейчас должно быть жарко, а не так. Венгрию миновало глобальное потепление?

– Мне принесли шоколадку, и я собираюсь пить чай. Кто-то еще ко мне присоединится? – громко спросила Сольвейг, обводя взглядом присутствующих. Что ж, тоже отличный способ поднять боевой дух группы.

– Я, – буркнул я, каждой клеточкой тела предчувствуя возвращение в ледяной, как промышленный холодильник, подвал. От одного воспоминания о нем начинали ныть зубы. Интересно, в офисе не завалялось каких-нибудь теплых вещей?

– Шел бы ты лучше в отдел Изъятия и Хранения, – преувеличенно-вежливо выговорил господин Андерсон.

– Пойду. Сейчас. Выпью чай и пойду.

– Пф-ф, – отозвался Элен из своего угла.

– Вас, господин Ленгель, я не приглашаю, – сохраняя убийственно-серьезное выражение лица, Сольвейг перешла на «высокий слог», – ибо помню о вашей величайшей нелюбви к пакетизированному чаю и шоколаду с ароматизаторами.

Что-что там про чай?

– Пф-ф, – фыркнул я и даже потрудился обернуться для традиционного обмена многозначительным «я все про тебя знаю» взглядом с Эленом. Просто так, чтобы тот не расслаблялся.

– Предлагаю отменить утреннее собрание в «Зюсихкайтен», – обратилась Сольвейг к Кристиану. Услышав суть просьбы, Ани тут же сделала умоляющее лицо и сложила руки в молитвенном жесте. Ах, вот как ты выглядишь, женская солидарность. – Мы просидели полночи в ужасно душном кабинете – откройте уже окно, кто-нибудь, тут же нечем дышать. Пилить куда-то к четырем утра? Избавьте меня от такого блаженства. Я еще не достигла твоей ступени развития и, знаешь, иногда хочу спать. Так, совсем немножко.

– Это потому, что в тебе слишком много живого.

– А в тебе – все меньше и меньше, – с легкостью парировала девушка. – И я бы сказала, что это тревожный знак, если бы ты к этому не стремился всеми силами.

Господин Андерсон просто пожал плечами.

– Ладно. Тогда все быстро разошлись. У меня – тьма работы, у вас тоже. Для тех, кому нечем заняться, есть дополнительные задания.

– Хей, а мой чай? – возмутилась норвежка.

– Дома попей.

Сольвейг поднялась со стула, одернула шелковую блузу, и произнесла каким-то совершенно невозможным бархатным голосом:

– Вы – дурной человек, господин Андерсон, вздорный и властный. Поэтому я покидаю вас, не соблаговолив попрощаться, – с этими словами она подплыла ко мне, мягко, но безаппеляционно взяла меня под руку и повела прочь из кабинета.

– До свидания, – отсалютовал я через плечо всем оставшимся. – Эм, ты сегодня слегка в ударе.

– Я сегодня... да. Жгу напалмом, – помрачневшая Сольвейг позволила мне высвободить руку.

– Что-то случилось?

– Не знаю. Достали они меня.

– Кто?

Девушка размашисто нарисовала в воздухе круг.

– Все. Все-е. Пойдем.

– Куда? – растерялся я, потому что Сольвейг, вроде бы, собиралась отправиться домой, а мне до «домой» были еще километры и километры дороги, долгая возня и, наконец, не менее феерическое возвращение.

– В Изъятие и Хранение. Налаживать отношения между отделами, все дела, – хохотнула норвежка.

Вот теперь я совсем ничего не понимал. Мы застряли посреди коридора; мимо нас успел прошествовать молчаливый Ленгель, поддержавший политику «непрощания».

– А тебе-то туда зачем? Езжай домой, отдохни.

Сольвейг закатила глаза.

– Не хочу я домой.

– Почему?

– Сегодня день рождения Адриана.

Моему мозгу потребовалось непозволительно много времени, чтобы обработать полученную информацию. День рождения Адриана. Ее мужа... Покойного мужа.

– Я собиралась попросить тебя сходить со мной куда-нибудь... Знал бы ты, как я хочу напиться!  
Я с горечью подумал, что всем от меня нужно только одно.

– Время, конечно, не особо располагает ко всяческим безумиям, – размышляла вслух Сольвейг. Похоже, она слишком долго сдерживала себя, и теперь ее, наконец, прорвало. – Завтра... Ну вот, уже сегодня понедельник, на работе завал из писем, здесь тоже завал, и я, честно говоря, ожидала, что ты приедешь в «Танатос» пораньше, и мы просто купим... А не знаю что, я ничего не хочу, – с ужасом обнаружила девушка и пристально посмотрела на меня. – Знаешь же, как это мерзко – ничего не хотеть.

– Знаю, – согласился я.

Сольвейг в полнейшем раздрае, хуже не придумаешь. Домой в таком состоянии не отправишь – не поедет. Ее бы в какой-нибудь ресторан, кормить «Цезарем» и поить красным сухим, не особенно усердствуя в последнем. Не до тошноты, а так, чтобы она расслабилась и начала говорить... Или не начала. Госпожа Йенсен значительно выделяется из числа прочих дам своего возраста, так что пусть поступает, как ей комфортней. Но одну ее оставлять нельзя в любом случае. На первый взгляд, конечно, Сольвейг – это всегда Сольвейг, рыцарь дорог, который делает то, что хочет. Но, спустя довольно долгое время после нашего знакомства, я пришел к чему-то, похожему на глубинное понимание натуры норвежки. Каждая улыбка, каждая изящная острота, каждое грубое ругательство, больше подходящее автомеханику с полутораметровым охватом груди и плазменным резаком в руке – все эти реакции были порождены ожиданиями окружающих, давившими на нее. Жизнь этой женщины превратилась в хорошо поставленный танец на четыре такта. Партнер по танцу делает шаг вперед – она отступает, партнер начинает поворот – она его продолжает. Иногда мне всерьез казалось, что ей все равно, что происходит. У Сольвейг была не жизнь, а крестовый поход. Уцелела – значит, нужно жить. Нужно жить – значит, нужно идти вперед, действовать, не позволять себе рассыпаться. «Зачем?» в данном случае – некорректный вопрос.  
– Хорошо, пойдем налаживать отношения между отделами.

Я всегда полагал, что отдел Изъятия и Хранения должен напоминать если не музейный зал, то хотя бы камеру хранения при вокзале: чистота, тишина и бесконечные ряды запечатанных отсеков, – поэтому каждое новое его посещение устраивало нехилую встряску моим представлениям о мире. С другой стороны, чего еще можно ждать от отдела, где все сотрудники мужского пола? Если быть точным – семеро здоровенных, накачанных, шумных, вечно гогочущих парней. Такие даже в самое скучное ведомство самого замшелого департамента привнесут атмосферу спортзала.

Сейчас, среди ночи, на рабочем месте остались только двое дежурных из «великолепной семерки», но и даже их было слышно за полкоридора:

– Трехочковый!

Турнир по офисному баскетболу. Как типично.

– Готовитесь взять Кубок Вызова ФИБА(1)? – спросил я на подходе к открытой двери.

– Это кто тут у нас такой умник? – рявкнули из кабинета. Следом за вопросом раздался бравый гогот двух здоровенных глоток.

– Войт и его прекрасная дама, – крикнул я в ответ и зашел.

Сольвейг сделала непроницаемое лицо, вплывая следом.

– А, да, – один из «изымающих и хранящих» приветственно поднял руку. Другой продолжал наворачивать круги в своем офисном кресле, медленно и плавно. – Это ваш шеф звонил, типа надо ехать куда-то?

Сольвейг с интересом озиралась, хотя смотреть тут, в общем, было не на что. Ну не на стоящую же в центре корзину для бумажного мусора, окруженную печальными последствиями непопаданий!

– Типа да. Типа наш. И ехать тоже надо... типа.

Крутящийся парень замедлил движение и вовсе остановился. Почесал мощный подбородок с прямо-таки умилительной крохотной ямочкой, как у пупса с рождественской открытки. Я невольно подумал о том, что даже самого жуткого громилу невозможно принимать всерьез, если у него такой нелепый подбородок.

– И вы вдвоем собрались на объект?

– У нас своя машина, так что места в служебной не займем, – резковато ответила норвежка, почему-то решив, что ее хотят оставить тут. – Поедем впереди, покажем дорогу. Мы бы и артефакт сами забрали, но не имеем таких полномочий.

Дежурные снова заржали. Мы с Сольвейг переглянулись.

– Пользы от вас там... – крутящийся тип, который больше не крутился, устремил на часы, висящие над столом его напарника, крайне невеселый взгляд. – Да еще вдвоем. Зачем нам там двое посторонних?

– Показывать дорогу, – нашелся я.

– Так покажешь, – распорядился парень, сидящий под часами, и вытащил из своего стола планшетный компьютер.

Следующие пятнадцать минут были похожи на ад, потому что распознавание местности по схематичным изображениям определенно не было одной из моих сильных сторон. Это касалось и печатных карт, и электронных, и военных, и даже тех нелепых картинок, что присылает спутник Гугла. Под конец даже парень в офисном кресле подкатился, чтобы принять живейшее участие в обсуждении того, каким маршрутом добираться до цели. Устав спорить с людьми и их тормозящей техникой, лениво догружающей все новые и новые куски карты, я нарисовал на старом листе бумаги, на поверку оказавшемся чьим-то просроченным отчетом, очень кривой план элеватора и его подземных коммуникаций, оставил для связи свой номер телефона, попросил посигналить мне, когда все будет закончено и поспешно раскланялся. Сольвейг к тому времени уже полностью освоилась в компании этих чудаков и вовсю рекламировала им свойства навигатора со встроенным 3G-модулем, так что увести ее тоже было в своем роде проблемой. Я не хотел выглядеть как заботливая мамочка, но не мог вести себя иначе.

– Приключение не состоялось. Теперь-то поедешь домой? – осведомился я, стараясь не выглядеть особенно взволнованным.

– Может быть. А может, покатаюсь немного.

– О, я знаю, как ты катаешься. Пожалуйста, не на мокрой дороге.

Сольвейг толкнула меня в плечо. Тычок был, прямо сказать, не женский.

– Ты зануда. Тебе можно уезжать в ночь черт знает с кем черт знает куда, можно упиваться в крем-брюле, а я должна чинно сидеть дома и хранить свое бесценное здоровье?

– Ох, ладно. Чего ты от меня хочешь?

– Понятия не имею, – честно призналась Сольвейг. – Знаешь, давай так. Мы едем куда-нибудь, пьем красное «Ламбруско», едим итальянскую дрянь с вялеными томатами и, когда жизнь перестает казаться мне чем-то отвратным, разбегаемся по домам.

– Что у тебя за чудовищная любовь к алкоголю перед поездками? Хочешь остаться без прав?

– Чтобы отнять у меня права, дорожному патрулю еще нужно меня догнать, – заметила девушка с мрачным удовлетворением.

Я только покачал головой. Она неисправима.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Кубок вызова ФИБА – европейский клубный турнир по баскетболу.


	17. Глава 16

  
– Здор _о_ во, – окинув меня взглядом с головы до ног, Эдвард наконец дал мне пройти в квартиру.

– Угу, – отозвался я, не разжимая губ.

Мы с Сольвейг выпили совсем немного, к тому же, порядка пяти часов назад. Интересно, почему меня до сих пор не отпустит?

– Как выходные? Хорошо отдохнул? – Эдвард был сосредоточен, хмур и активно собирался на работу.

– Отдохнул, – с сардоническим хмыканьем повторил я. – Работал, снова работал, еще работал. А потом отдохнул, ага. Совсем немножко.

– Видно, что немножко. Прямо в глаза бросается, – съязвил мой друг.

Я строго посмотрел на него – мол, пришел на своих двоих, ровно, не шатаясь и не собирая углы, мыслю логически и разговариваю связно, чего тебе еще надо? Эд поджал губы:

– Да ладно, не бери в голову. Не мог не подколоть.

– Знаю, – промычал я и, наконец, удосужился скинуть ботинки. – Все, я неживой и иду спать. Спать.

Нужно что-то делать с напрочь сбитыми биоритмами. Только что рассвело, у нормальных людей начинается рабочий день, а я, как обычно, мечтаю о тишине, покое и семи часах здорового сна. Надо было поспать у Сольвейг – но ведь, к чертям, в моем перевернутом мирке это было все равно, что вырубиться средь бела дня. После четырнадцатичасового сна-то. Поэтому под конец нашей совсем не веселой вечеринки для двоих, плавно переместившейся из ресторана в квартиру госпожи Йенсен, вышеупомянутая госпожа отправилась спать, а я остался сидеть в гостиной, где были книги, телевизор и компьютер. Ночной эфир, как и ожидалось, ничем особенным не порадовал, и я принялся исследовать содержимое книжной полки. Почему-то все, что ни попадало мне в руки, оказывалось довольно странным. Первым выловился Ницше с хрестоматийным «Как говорил Заратустра». Эта книга была из тех, чьи названия вечно крутятся у всех на языке, но никто толком не знает, о чем она. Сейчас модно что-то смыслить в философии и в психологии... Рихтер бы наверняка сказал, что это все – полное дерьмо.

Я начал читать, но никак не мог вникнуть в мысли автора. Текст разрывался на аморфные куски: некоторые из них тут же стирались из памяти, другие расплывались, третьи застревали намертво, как прилипчивые детские стишки, заученные в три года и вспоминающиеся иногда с пугающей точностью, без западающих абзацев и слов.

« _А что делает святой в лесу?» – спросил Заратустра._

 _Святой отвечал: "Я слагаю песни и пою их; и когда я слагаю песни, я смеюсь, плачу и бормочу себе в бороду: так славлю я Бога_ ».

Я поморщился и захлопнул том. Вытянул следующий, но тот оказался ничем не лучше.

Фрейд. «Толкование сновидений».

Я подумал: «Ничего, это даже к лучшему», – и открыл наугад.

Символы сновидений.

« _Рождение почти всегда изображается посредством какого-либо отношения к воде, в воду или бросаются, или выходят из нее, из воды кого-нибудь спасают или тебя спасают из нее..._ »

Я подумал о «пыточной» ванне и перевел взгляд на строчку ниже:

« _Умирание заменяется во сне отъездом, поездкой по железной дороге, смерть – различными неясными, как бы нерешительными намеками, нагота – одеждой и форменной одеждой_ ».

Следующие несколько страниц содержали описания разнообразных символов, так или иначе обозначающих гениталии, поэтому я просто закрыл книгу. Тем более, пищи для размышлений хватало. Я вернул Фрейда на место и взял зачем-то томик Эрленда Лу, но уже не мог читать, только скользил невидящим взглядом по строчкам, полностью погруженный в себя. Когда пробило шесть часов утра, я убедился, что Сольвейг мирно спит, и ушел, захлопнув за собой дверь.

– Звонила Кристина, – сообщил Эдвард из гостиной, пока я искал в спальне, во что бы переодеться.

– Зачем? – полюбопытствовал я из вежливости. Конечно, мне было известно, зачем сестра звонила моему другу. Не надо быть гением, чтобы догадаться.

– Хотела узнать, как твои дела. Ты не звонишь ей... Не звонишь никому из родных. Вообще-то, они волнуются, – раздраженно бросил парень и сунулся в комнату. – У тебя новые джинсы?

– Ты знаешь все вещи, которые у меня есть? – в тон ему отозвался я. Все пытаются меня контролировать. Всем есть дело до моих гребаных джинсов. Казалось бы, самое время прийти в бешенство и... Я был спокоен. Мозг распирало от мыслей, не успевший выветриться алкоголь действовал умиротворяюще. Я чувствовал себя как мальчик, объевшийся на Рождество конфет с ликерной начинкой.  
Эдвард только фыркнул. Решительный вид моего друга свидетельствовал о том, что он совсем не прочь провести разъяснительную беседу, но сейчас на это нет времени.

– Я тебя умоляю.

– Ну, так что сказала Крис? – поторопил его я. Зубная щетка и подушка, вот что в данный момент по-настоящему меня интересовало.

– У нее все хорошо.

– Конечно. Как же иначе.

– У Леи тоже.

– Рад слышать.

– Они бы хотели, чтобы ты приехал на Рождество. В смысле, приехал к отцу и матери.

– Я подумаю над этим. Не смотри на меня так. Правда подумаю.

Это были стандартные ответы на такие же стандартные пожелания и предложения. Не знаю, хотела ли мама меня повидать, но вот отец – определенно, нет. Хотя, говорят, со временем родители всегда раскаиваются, что не уделяли своим детям должного внимания, не пытались их понять... Хм, надеюсь, отец ни в чем не раскаивается и не раскается. Не хочу выслушивать его извинения и отвечать, что я его прощаю. Он соврет, я совру. Какой в этом смысл?.. Воссоединение семьи придется отложить.

– Вот интересно, что же мешает Кристине позвонить мне? – не без доли ехидства осведомился я. По-моему, так было бы правильней. И вежливей, что ли.

Да, я не звоню ей, но это потому, что, во-первых, мне не особенно интересно слушать истории о покоренных ею вершинах карьерных Альп, а, во-вторых, нечего рассказать о собственных достижениях по причине их полного отсутствия. Если же кому-то хочется чем-то со мной поделиться или что-то услышать от меня, думаю, будет вполне логично, если он сам проявит инициативу и первым наберет номер.

Эдвард пожал плечами.

– Может, у тебя был выключен телефон?

– Нет.

– А то у тебя случается. Или ты забываешь трубку где-то. Или ничего не слышишь.

– Бывает. Но не в эти выходные.

– Какие же вы, Войты, все странные. Это у вас фамильное, – резюмировал парень, знакомый с нашим чокнутым семейством большую часть своей сознательной жизни. Удивительно, что я смог сохранить такие хорошие отношения с другом детства и практически потерял свою семью. Это одновременно было и фантастически хорошо, и странно-несправедливо. Должно быть, так всегда бывает, когда сталкиваются якобы безусловная любовь родственников и дружеская любовь, над которой, что бы там не говорили, приходится постоянно работать. На деле, конечно, никакой «безусловности» или «любви по умолчанию» не существует, просто людям, связанным кровными узами, сложно признаться даже себе в том, что тот, кто должен быть им близким, раздражает, пугает или вызывает отвращение, что его взгляды на мир вступают в противоречие с их собственными. С дружбой все не так. Дружба, которая лишена надрыва и проверена временем, способна стерпеть многое.

Эдвард, например, мог стерпеть тот факт, что я придурок и тунеядец. Никто из моей семьи не сумел повторить его подвиг.

– Это не мы странные. Это я странный. Черная овца в стаде белых и пушистых. И знаешь что? Это круто.

– Ты не овца, – кисло поправил Эд. – Ты − баран. А мне пора идти. Если что, там курица терияки в холодильнике.

После этого он отчалил на работу, а я, наконец, лег спать. Мне почему-то казалось, что я немедленно отключусь, но, как это обычно и бывало, ожидания не оправдались. Я лежал и думал о курице терияки и о компаниях, изготавливающих картонные коробки под еду на вынос. Думал о том, что Эдвард никогда не готовит сам, а Рихтер почему-то готовит, и это внушает уважение. Думал о муже Сольвейг, которому могло бы вчера стукнуть тридцать, но уже никогда не стукнет, и о том, что мое тридцатилетие обязательно наступит, и будет хорошо, если я стану таким, как Рихтер: не расползусь и не превращусь в мерзкого толстого шовиниста. Я думал о Кристине, которая сидит в своей миленькой квартире, обставленной шведской панельной мебелью, и мысленно отчитывает меня, а еще о Фрейде, которому во всем мерещились пенисы, даже в ключах и аэропланах. Я думал о форменной одежде, сшитой из суконной ткани цвета «фельдграу» (1), думал, думал, думал...

… а потом раздался глухой звук, будто отодвигали что-то большое по площади, но не тяжелое – вроде листа фанеры.

Было душно и жарко, темно и тесно. Я сидел в чулане, таком крохотном, что в нем умещались лишь узкая кровать да что-то среднее между полкой и раскладывающимся столом, прикрепленным к стене. На полке-столе стояла небольшая лампа, испускавшая тусклый рыжеватый свет.

Звуки снаружи стихли, затем раздался скрежет металла. Ключ в замке.

Мое тело – вернее, тело, в котором я был заточен, и которое определенно мне не принадлежало – напряглось.

Дверь приоткрылась, и в образовавшуюся щель протиснулся жестяной поднос. Как только он полностью оказался в комнатке, дверь снова закрылась.

Я пришел в бешенство. Нет, не так. Тело пришло в бешенство. Пульс ускорился, в ушах загудело от прилива крови. Я чувствовал себя чем-то вроде нефтяного пятна, расползшегося по морю. Море бурлило, в нем кипела жизнь, а я бездействовал.

Еда. Ее приносили дважды в день. Я почему-то точно знал, что дважды, утром и вечером; еще я знал, что это пятые сутки моего заключения здесь, и что в первые два дня я был очень плох и не мог подняться даже для того, чтобы попить. Но никто меня не поил, конечно. Я слышал, как открывается дверь, и надеялся, что сейчас кто-то зайдет и либо убьет меня, либо даст мне чертову воду. Ничего из этого не произошло. Когда жажда стала совершенно невыносимой, я заставил себя сползти с кровати и обнаружил на подносе кружку с питьем? А потом лежал на полу под дверью, потому что не нашел в себе силы забраться обратно на постель.

Я вскочил с кровати, в мгновение оказался у двери и врезал по ней кулаками. Тупой звук удара по дереву, боль в ребрах ладоней.

– Эй! Я знаю, вы там!..

– Тихо, – шикнул на меня женский голос из-за стены.

– Вы полячка! – я ногой отодвинул поднос, встал вплотную к двери и прижался к ней ухом, чтобы лучше слышать. Древесина была холодной и до сих пор хранила едва уловимый запах смолы для пропитки. – Пожалуйста, не уходите. Поговорите со мной!

– Герр Розенштайн не велел, – отрезала женщина и, судя по звуку, стала задвигать на место что-то огромное, отделявшее эту крохотную комнатушку от остального мира.

Услышав звук, сопровождавший каждый ее уход, я испытал всплеск болезненного отчаяния. Нужно было что-то сделать, чтобы привлечь ее внимание. Сейчас же, немедленно.

– Зоя! – выкрикнул я всплывшее в памяти имя.

Звук стих.

– Зоя, поговорите со мной. Мне очень, очень надо, чтобы вы со мной поговорили... Хер Розенштайн почему-то не хочет со мной разговаривать, наверное, боится, – жалкая бравада, но теперь девушка, по крайней мере, меня слушала.

Она приходила сюда дважды в день. Приносила еду, выносила... хм... отходы жизнедеятельности. Раз в два дня она приволакивала таз с тряпкой для практически ритуального омовения, которое приходилось совершать под ее неусыпным надзором: герру Розенштайну нужны были гарантии, что я не утоплюсь от большой печали. Не самая подходящая работа для дамы. Впрочем, война уничтожила разделение на слабый и сильный пол, как таковое. Мы все – эдакие шарнирные куклы. Брусок вместо тела, шар вместо головы, угловатые конечности, не очень-то похожие на руки и ноги...

Дверь открылась снова, но за ней была не тихая бледная женщина. В проеме ссутулился герр Розенштайн – без формы с петлицами, в обычной белой рубашке с закатанными рукавами и в коричневых брюках на подтяжках. Неофициальная одежда. Значит, это скорее всего – его дом.

Внезапное появление немца вызвало во мне ураган эмоций. От одного вида его бледного лица и прозрачных, ничего не выражающих глаз сжимались челюсти – в ненависти слишком много звериного, она за мгновение превращает человека в ощерившуюся псину, обнажающую клыки в безмолвном предупреждении: «Не подходи или я тебя разорву».

Ярость ненадолго затмила собой прочие эмоции: страх (меня трясло, и это явно была защитная реакция организма) и торжество ( _я добился своего, добился этого разговора, мать его, я должен говорить_ ).

Злости было слишком много, оглушающей и яркой, ей очень хотелось поддаться. Я слишком слаб, я пролежал чертовы четыре дня в четырех стенах и кто знает сколько дней до этого, мои мышцы должны были истончиться, стать дряблыми, но я все равно сжал кулаки и...

Немец направил на меня пистолет. Гутен таг, Вальтер(2), давно не виделись.

– Beruchigen Sich! – рявкнул мужчина, но это прозвучало бы намного страшней, если бы он нацепил маршевые сапоги, расправил плечи и сделал грудь колесом. Испугаться скрючившегося в узком проходе с низким потолком фрица – пусть даже и вооруженного – могли разве что маленькие дети. Через мгновенье он и сам это понял, поэтому повторил, тише и немного спокойней. – Остынь!

Он хорошо говорил по-польски, хоть и с сильным акцентом.

– Я ничего тебе не сделаю. Вот, – немец демонстративно убрал пистолет в поясную кобуру.  
Достал, чтобы убрать. Понятно, для чего это представление: «Я не сделаю тебе ничего дурного; вот, я прячу оружие, давай поговорим, мы сможем договориться». Будто это не он угрожал, что заставит меня сдохнуть на полу, корчась в луже собственной рвоты. У меня не такая короткая память, как может показаться.

– Почему вы не убили меня? – тихо спросил я, отступая вглубь чулана. Один шаг, и кровать врезалась под колени. – Я уже говорил, что ничего не скажу.

Розенштайн предпочел проигнорировать мои слова.

– Как заживают... – он покрутил кистью на манер лопасти турбины, пытаясь помочь себе быстрее подобрать подходящее слово.

Меня передернуло.

Я не хотел участвовать в этом подобии вежливой беседы, не хотел видеть его лица, не выражавшего ровным счетом ничего, и меня уже тошнило от его резкой и отрывистой манеры говорить, превращающей мой родной язык в жалкое подобие немецкого. Еще одна форма немецкой оккупации.

– Я не причиню тебе вреда, – сообщил герр Розенштайн, и это прозвучало так лицемерно, что мне захотелось к чертям выбить ему зубы. Меня бы больше порадовало его шепелявение, чем успокаивающая ложь. Кроме того, хороший удар в челюсть наверняка придал бы его лицу хоть какое-то выражение – в смысле, более подходящее ситуации, чем это непробиваемое спокойствие.

С другой стороны – о чем ему беспокоиться? Особенно тут, в доме, который принадлежал ему, в городе, который потерял статус столицы, в стране, которая разделена на части и переименована.

– Тебе придется побыть тут. Это для твоей безопасности, – продолжил фриц. Я с трудом разбирал, что он говорит. Все, что способен был сейчас зафиксировать мой ослепленный ненавистью разум – его омерзительный акцент и картавые «эр».

– Безопасности? – я с усилием вытолкнул из себя глупое, совершенно обесценившееся слово. Безопасность? Моя гребаная безопасность? Моего отца показательно расстреляли на заводе, перед всеми его сослуживцами, за то, что он саботировал работу (лозунг «Работай медленно» хорошо прижился, но не у каждого хватало смелости явно ему следовать). Кто-то из моих друзей погиб, кто-то сгинул в застенках гестапо, кто-то был отправлен в гетто, и я больше никогда о нем не слышал. Моей страны – такой, как я знал ее – больше не существовало: законное правительство находилось в изгнании, а прежний мир лежал в руинах. – Меня не интересует безопасность. Лучше пристрелите меня.

В этот момент что-то изменилось: как будто я победил в себе бесконтрольное желание сломать немцу шею или внезапно прозрел. В голове щелкнуло, из мельчайших осколков сложилась цельное мозаичное полотно.

Противоречащая всякой логике пощечина, отосланные восвояси подчиненные, все эти разговоры и то, что я в итоге очнулся здесь... Он – шпион?

Такое обычно не спрашивают напрямую. Я в жизни не видел живых шпионов, но у нашего штаба были свои немецкие информаторы, были те, кто поставлял патроны, и...

– Фольксдойче(3)? – спросил я без особой надежды.

Либо я вижу двойное дно там, где его нет, устав от пребывания в четырех стенах и бездействия, либо надежда все-таки есть. Либо я все еще сплю, измученный лихорадкой, пока мое сознание конструирует ложную реальность, и кто знает, откуда берет начало эта затянувшаяся фантазия. Возможно, мое тело до сих пор висит на наручниках, неловко вывернув руки – там, в страшном штабе тайной полиции – и совсем скоро на меня опрокинут ведро воды, чтобы привести в чувство.

Герр Розенштайн медленно покачал головой.

– Я из Потсдама.

– А я – из страны, которой больше не существует, – с болезненной прямотой, больше похожей на акт мазохизма, отчеканил я.

Немец вздохнул.

– Я тоже.

Его силуэт потерял былую четкость, как изображение в плохо настроенном телевизоре, все поплыло, и я с трудом открыл глаза. Ощущение напряженности и внутреннего надрыва не отпускало. Я смотрел в потолок, выкрашенный в нежно-розовый, и никак не мог прийти в себя окончательно. Очередной дурацкий сон. Дурацкий, ничего не проясняющий, донельзя детальный сон, который, в отличие от всех предыдущих, осел на моей памяти слоем патины и совсем не собирался исчезать.

Если бы я был историком, я бы немедленно рванул... черт его знает, куда. В библиотеку, в архив. Запросил бы закрытые данные из зарубежных книгохранилищ, чтобы узнать все, что только возможно, о неком Розенштайне родом из Потсдама. Но какова вероятность, что я обнаружу хоть что-то, что эти данные в принципе сохранились?

Пожалуй, главное даже не это. Было обидно, что я не знал имени того, в ком был я... Кем был я? Я четко помнил момент во сне, когда мое «я» отошло на задний план и появился он – со своей историей, с собственными воспоминаниями. Когда это случилось, я перестал чувствовать себя заложником внутри чужого тела. Я стал им.

– Охренеть, – сказал я вслух, испытывая противоестественное наслаждение от звука собственного голоса, такого знакомого и родного. Просто в голову не укладывалось, но, как оказалось, можно соскучиться по самому себе.

Я заставил себя встать и умыться. Избавился от устрашающей двухдневной щетины. Посмотрел на красивый закат, на полкорпуса высунувшись из окна. Поел.

В происходящем была система. Наверняка была! Я просто не мог ее постичь.

Должно существовать какое-то условие, которое всегда выполнялось прежде, чем мне начинал сниться очередной сон из блестящего военного цикла. Я просто не верил, что эти сны не подчинены какой-то логике. Такие правдивые, выстроенные в идеальной хронологической последовательности... Нет. Тут все связано. Но что и с чем...

Я нашел чистую бумагу и вооружился ручкой. Так, посмотрим. Что было накануне первого сна? Воскресенье. Позапрошлое воскресенье. Сначала я посетил странную владелицу квартиры – Меллеш, да – а потом отправился пить с Эдвардом. С этого все и началось, пожалуй.

Потом я... Потом я познакомился с Рихтером. Ну, как познакомился... Это было что-то вроде фальстарта. Он постановил, что я идиот, я постановил, что он – мудак. Трогательная взаимность. Я покупаю бутылку, я выпиваю бутылку... и вижу второй сон. Да, кажется так.

Затем следует эпизод с... Эпизод с проклятой текилой. Я закрыл лицо руками, мысленно застонав. Если я бы вдруг возжелал продемонстрировать ограниченность, бескультурность и неумение пить разом, то вряд ли сумел бы организовать что-то настолько же феерическое, в худшем смысле этого слова. Теперь мне было ужасно стыдно. Однако, если абстрагироваться от душевных терзаний и взглянуть на произошедшее глазами беспристрастного историка, становилось очевидно, что третий сон явился ко мне именно в ту дикую ночь.

О ч-черт.

Догадка, посетившая меня, была настолько же безумна, насколько проста.

Я пошел в ванную и умылся еще раз, а потом долго смотрел в зеркало на свое изумленное и беспричинно веселое отражение. Не совсем ясно, отчего отражение выглядело таким радостным. Мне было смешно – да, – но совсем не весело.

Алкоголь. Это все чертов алкоголь. Он открывает в моей голове маленькую дверцу, через которую туда вползает безумие. Очень продуманное, хорошо оформленное безумие. Безумие с продолжением.

В то время, пока мои коллеги развлекаются со своими по-настоящему клевыми сверхспособностями, я, выпив пару бокалов горячительного, могу смотреть нудный и, честно говоря, страшноватый сериал с эффектом присутствия, который транслирует мой поврежденный обезвоживанием мозг. Гордись, Войт! Разве это не то, о чем ты всегда мечтал?.. Можно еще придумать прозвище какое-нибудь пафосное – существуют же Человек-Паук или Бэтмен.

А я буду Человек-Выпить. Ну, как-то так.

«Ладно, – одернул я себя, – с этим мы разобрались». На повестке дня оставался только один вопрос: зачем я это вижу? Ведь ничего не делается просто так. Совпадений не бывает. Следовательно, и сны с продолжением преследуют какую-то цель. Например, рассказать мне историю прошлой жизни. История, очевидно, была очень насыщенной, а я – прямо-таки бесперебойный источник патриотического пафоса в самом ее центре. Но почему я вижу все это именно сейчас? Я же и до приснопамятных посиделок в «Кубатуре» не числился в рядах трезвенников. Пил так же, так же страдал на следующий день в обнимку с бутылкой минералки. Что изменилось?

На этот вопрос я ответить не мог.

Зато мог ответить на другой.

Я испытал что-то сродни вдохновению, почувствовал себя невероятно умным и сумасшедше хитрым. Систему можно взломать. Зачем ждать очередного незапланированного показа новой серии, если процесс можно взять под контроль и существенно ускорить?

Осененный, я в рекордные сроки собрался и сбегал в ближайший магазин. Вернулся с бутылкой рома в одной руке и бутылкой колы – в другой. На всякий случай отослал сообщение Сольвейг, в красках живописавшее, что я пал жертвой простуды и вряд ли появлюсь на грядущем утреннем собрании.

Меня не могло остановить даже то, что я проснулся какой-то час назад. Я чувствовал, что подошел к отгадке невероятно близко, и не мог упустить ее. Реальная жизнь будто отошла на второй план. В ней все было слишком тихим, удобным, безопасным – совсем как в комнате с мягкими стенами. Стоило же шагнуть за порог, как начиналось что-то другое, настоящее. С одной стороны, было страшно совершить этот шаг, но с другой – я чувствовал, что это необходимо. Мне нужна была правда. Нужна была отгадка.  
– Великий Абсолют, сколько пафоса, – с долей неприязни сказал я себе и смешал ром с колой в высоком бокале. В морозильнике обнаружилась форма со льдом, что здорово меня порадовало.

Сев на диване в гостиной, я включил телевизор. Подумал, что мне только диктофона не хватает, чтобы делать идиотские записи в стиле естествоиспытателей из фильмов: «Число такое-то, время – около девятнадцати тридцати. Процентное соотношение алкоголя к вспомогательному веществу – один к трем».

Эдвард вернулся с работы какой-то настораживающе счастливый, и это его состояние счастья было удивительно устойчивым, что тоже не убавляло подозрительности. Улыбка не исчезла с его лица даже после того, как он узрел меня в компании друзей-бутылок.

– Что за говно ты пьешь? – поинтересовался Эд риторически. – Там в баре... – и еще пару минут живописал необычайные сокровища, хранящиеся в одном из ящиков на кухне.

– Я провожу эксперимент, – доложил я. – Так надо.

– А. Ну... – лучащийся радостью Эдвард скрылся за дверью своей спальни и долго громыхал вешалками.

Я пил импровизированный коктейль, которому до настоящего «Куба Либре» не доставало четвертинки лайма, и без всякого интереса созерцал сериал про четверку идиотов, а потом – те клипы, где все танцевали. Поначалу мысли крутились вокруг свободной Кубы и войны США с Испанией, но к концу стакана мне почему-то вспомнился Рихтер. Он, наверное, тоже только недавно пришел домой, сменил костюм на какую-нибудь майку с шикарным принтом и занимался... ну, тем, чем он обычно занимается в свободное время. Если учесть, что сфера его интересов простиралась от религии народа масаи до индустриального туризма, сложно предположить, что он делал в данный конкретный момент. Хотя, скорее всего, Рихтер навещал своего отца в больнице. Я не заметил, когда переключился с музыкального канала и трясущих бедрами женщин на «Нэшнл Джиогрэфик» и передачу о рыбаках, охотящихся на тунца.

– Сегодня буду поздно, – Эдвард успел скинуть костюм и переодеться в свои извечные джинсы и борцовку, а теперь, похоже, спешно отбывал в неизвестном направлении.

– Ты куда? – лениво вопросил я, разваливаясь на диване.

– Если выгорит, узнаешь, – крикнул парень и хлопнул дверью. Наверно, подцепил какую-то девицу и несется к ней. И хорошо – что подцепил и несется. После разрыва с Тоер он был сам не свой, а теперь, вроде, отдохнул, восстановился и вернулся в игру. Что ж, горячей ему ночи. А я продолжу сидеть на скамейке – вернее, лежать на диване – запасных и поглощать напиток, богатый этиловым спиртом, эфирами и фосфорной кислотой, и да возненавидит меня моя печень.

В конце концов, это все – не глупая блажь. Мне просто очень нужно узнать, что же случилось дальше.

*** *** ***

Из темноты выплыли очертания комнаты. Я осознал, что стою на кровати и, прижавшись ухом к стене, постукиваю костяшками пальцев по ее поверхности. Звук шел глухой и слабый. Кирпичная кладка. Противоположная стена давала при постукивании гулкий, какой-то округлый звук, позволявший предположить, что под слоем жухлых газет скрывалась древесина. Оставшиеся две стены, как выяснилось опытным путем, тоже были кирпичными.

Я опустился на кровать. Не представляю, чем может помочь полученная информация. Я уже пытался вскрыть дверь или, на худой конец, выломать ее, но когда это занятие стало производить слишком много шума, пришла Зоя и строго заявила, что тем самым я подвергаю опасности не только себя, но и всех обитателей дома. Абсолютно все по ту сторону двери считали, что спасают мою жизнь.

Розенштайн появлялся еще два раза. Должно быть, тогда была поздняя ночь – немец выглядел не очень хорошо. Он все еще ничего не спрашивал и имел довольно брезгливый вид, но почему-то заставлял себя со мной разговаривать. Наши беседы больше походили на исповеди: мужчина начинал вяло, смотрел сквозь меня и делал гигантские паузы между словами, но спустя некоторое время, казалось, вовсе забывал о моем присутствии, о давящей атмосфере душной каморки и о том, кто он такой. Немец все говорил и говорил, как будто за все тридцать-сорок лет жизни ему не встречалось ни одного терпеливого собеседника, готового выслушать.

В последний раз он начал разговор с того, что заявил: «Я отпущу тебя, как только появится такая возможность». Я не стал спрашивать, какой именно возможности он ждал. Я не слишком хорошо разбирался в званиях СС, не умел читать по петлицам знаки различия, но точно знал, что этот тип не какой-нибудь штабс-ефрейтор. Он из старших офицеров. Несмотря на то, что иногда, в моменты накатывающего отчаяния, я тешил себя мыслями о его шпионской деятельности и сотрудничестве с новообразованной антигитлеровской коалицией, было очевидно, что эти фантазии далеки от истины.

Меня пугало то, что я ничего не знал ни о Розенштайне, ни о причинах, подтолкнувших его к моему чудесному спасению. Страшнее неизвестности была лишь откровенность немца, рассказывающего о своем доме в Потсдаме, о братьях, о работе... Я не был наивен. С каждым новым словом, проникающим мне в уши, я все отчетливей понимал, что никогда не выберусь отсюда, по крайней мере – живым, и от этого сохранять самообладание становилось все тяжелее.

Нужно было бежать, но для побега необходим план, а для плана – сведения и минимальные поблажки. Возможно, стоило попросить часы. Зоя приходит по утрам, вероятно, в одно и то же время, когда Розенштайна, скорее всего, уже нет дома. С другой стороны, по ту сторону двери могли обнаружиться и совершенно неожиданные люди. Нужно было как-то поддержать разговор с немцем, найти способ повернуть беседу в нужное русло и выяснить, что происходит снаружи. Однако, с тех пор, как с меня спала болезненная коматозность, я никак не мог успокоиться. Во мне накопилось слишком много энергии, слишком много острых, доведенных до предела эмоций, и я боялся что, дав себе волю, сорвусь – и сорву собственный план.

Я в очередной раз подошел к двери, притиснулся к ней щекой и закрыл глаза, стараясь сосредоточиться на звуках извне. К несчастью, момент был выбран не лучшим образом. Практически в это же время раздался звук передвигаемой фанеры. Я едва успел отскочить, моментально соображая, что вечерняя кормежка уже состоялась, а для утренней еще рано.

От Розенштайна несло злостью, тоской и алкоголем, что само по себе не предвещало ничего хорошего. При входе в чулан нужно было пригнуться, чтобы миновать дверную коробку, но глазомер подвел немца, и мужчина звучно впечатался головой в притолоку, немедленно разразившись лающими ругательствами.  
Я привычно отступил к кровати. При каждом появлении чертов фриц как будто забивал собой всю комнату. В душном, до невозможности маленьком помещении становилось совсем тесно.

Розенштайн закрыл дверь, покрутил головой, будто что-то здесь могло измениться в его отсутствие. Сердито зыркнул и протянул мне флягу:

– Пей.

Вероятность того, что питье отравлено, была ничтожно мала, поэтому я забрал флягу у мужчины и, повертев ее в руках, все-таки решился сделать глоток. Что бы там ни было, на вкус оно оказалось омерзительным. У меня заслезились глаза, но я мужественно пересилил желание прокашляться.

– Пей еще, – распорядился Розенштайн.

Я отхлебнул еще немного, задержав дыхание. Вторая попытка прошла не лучше. Я как будто глотал подожженный керосин.

– Сядь, – с Розенштайном было что-то не так. С тех пор, как мы покинули допросную, он никогда не приказывал. До настоящего момента. Возможно, его так накрыло с алкоголя.

Я не стал перечить и, вернув ему флягу, опустился на кровать. Мужчина присел на полку-стол, бедром отодвинув лампу к краю, и снова глотнул спиртного, после чего бессильно откинул голову назад и прикрыл глаза. Мне на мгновенье показалось, что он заснул...

… и что он кого-то ужасно мне напоминал.

Кого? Чем?

– Знаешь, когда-то все было хорошо, – едва слышно проговорил Розенштайн, так и не потрудившись открыть глаза. На его лицо падали резкие тени, отчего он выглядел очень уставшим и очень несчастным.  
Должно быть, я был единственным, кто мог увидеть его таким. Перед осужденными на смерть открываются невиданные горизонты.

Он был не таким прилизанным, как обычно. Рубашку избороздили складки, один из накладных карманов на груди нелепо оттопыривало что-то бесформенное. Этот человек не был похож ни на кого из моих знакомых, но до боли кого-то напоминал, и невозможность вспомнить, кого именно, приводила в бешенство. Отгадка плавала на поверхности, совсем близко; кажется, потянешься – и она у тебя, но стоило лишь начать мысленно перебирать возможные варианты ( _изможденное лицо, прямые брови почти без излома, бесконечная усталость, ну же!.._ ), как тот самый, искомый, отдалялся, смешивался с сотней других и исчезал в бесконечном множестве.

– Мне рассказывали про то, как все было раньше. И про бар «Эльдорадо». «Hier ist richtig» (4). Представляешь себе? – немец невесело усмехнулся. – Rich-tig. Сейчас те, кто мне все это рассказывал, наверное, гниют за решеткой по статье 175. Может, умерли уже. А я – тут, – он развел руками и чуть не залил свою рубашку сомнительной жидкостью из фляги.

Обычно его рассказы были более связными. На этот раз я совсем не понимал, к чему он ведет.  
– Понимаешь, они были хорошими. И Циммер был хорошим, даром что еврей. Старый мерзавец, все обо всем знал. Говорил мне: «Ты, Герхард, нормальный. Если не веришь – я тебе «Ежегодное обозрение» Хиршфельда (5) достану, просветишься». А ведь так и не достал. Наверно, к тому времени уже успели уничтожить все выпуски. Дьявол его знает.

Немец надолго замолчал, уставившись невидящим взглядом в противоположную стену. Наверняка в столбцах букв на пожелтевших газетных страницах ему мерещились очертания знакомых лиц. Мстительное удовольствие отозвалось колкой болью в районе печени – так ему и надо. Не только наши знакомые и близкие попали в мясорубку бесчеловечного режима, их – тоже. Его – тоже. Так ему и надо.

– Не стоит на меня так смотреть, – сказал вдруг Розенштайн, уже без прежней ностальгии в голосе. Я, впав в минутную задумчивость, вздрогнул от звука его голоса. – Не смотри на меня так. Ты же не хочешь получить розовый винкель(6)? И я не хочу.

Я собирался сказать, что не смотрю на него – зачем мне на него смотреть? – да только помещение слишком маленькое, а мужчины непомерно много. Я бы рад на него не смотреть, но вокруг только стены, облепленные периодикой трехлетней давности, да он, с глазами, светлыми, как мартовское небо или лед, с раздражающе-правильным, возмутительно-симметричным лицом... с чем-то странным, распирающим накладной карман на груди.

– Не смотри на меня, – повторил Розенштайн медленно, хотя сам не сводил с меня лихорадочного взгляда. Слез с полки, шагнул вперед, нависнув надо мной. Игра света сделала его глаза совсем темными, или такой эффект возник из-за нездорово расширившихся зрачков. Я чувствовал: нужно испугаться, самое время, сейчас что-то случится... Но страха не было, только чувство, что отгадка снова подплыла и курсирует где-то неподалеку, едва различимая, как масляная пленка на поверхности воды. – Верно говорят, это все ваше польское упрямство, – с этими словами он опустился передо мной на колени, положил ладони мне на ноги, словно нуждался в двух дополнительных точках опоры, уставился на меня с бесконечной тоской.

– Что вы делаете? – спросил я почти спокойно, игнорируя участившийся пульс.

Немец покачал головой, снова поднялся и вдруг с силой толкнул меня, опрокидывая на кровать. Резкое падение выбило из легких воздух и дезориентировало; я потратил непозволительно много времени, соображая, что же произошло. Совершенно спятивший Розенштайн уперся одним коленом в кровать, поставил руки с двух сторон от моих плеч и склонился надо мной.

– Ich bin so ermüdet, – прошептал он хрипло. – Ich habe genug davon. Bitte. Lass mich... Bitte.  
Я не мог понять, почему человек, прекрасно владевший польским, вдруг перешел на немецкий и стал так немногословен. А может, он и вовсе не соображал, что говорит все это вслух. Розенштайн больше не напоминал того отстраненного, сосредоточенного человека, которого я видел в нем всегда. Его лицо пылало, на шее расплывались алые пятна, глаза горячечно блестели, и меня гораздо больше пугал его болезненный вид, чем недвусмысленность ситуации, в которой я оказался.

– Закрой глаза.

– Если вы попытаетесь меня изнасиловать, я вас прикончу, и мне все равно, что это будет стоить мне жизни, – проговорил я на удивление ровным голосом, хотя в груди бухало часто и так громко, что Розенштайн наверняка тоже это слышал.

– Закрой глаза, – повторил мужчина мягко, и я, обмирая от ужаса, повиновался. Я не хотел видеть то, что сейчас произойдет. Если произойдет. Я буду сопротивляться, но мне не победить. У него есть оружие, он в прекрасной физической форме. Он пристрелит меня и будет иметь мой труп, пока мои мышцы не окоченеют. Я не знаю, что он там нес на немецком, но почти наверняка что-то о том, как он пристрелит меня и от...

Рассохшаяся кровать скрипнула, когда на нее опустился дополнительный вес. Я продолжал лежать по диагонали, свесив ноги на пол и не шевелясь. Розенштайн распластался сбоку и тоже замер. Это было странно. Я все-таки набрался смелости открыть глаза, когда в мою ногу толкнулся сквозь одежду полностью эрегированный член. Немец издал тихий сдавленный звук, который никак не мог принадлежать рослому, крупному мужчине, и прижался, вдавливаясь пахом в мое левое бедро немногим выше колена. Нереальность происходящего буквально парализовала меня. Я ожидал, что он начнет разрывать на мне одежду или попробует принудить к чему-то отвратительному; я был готов к этому, как был готов осуществить давно задуманное, лишив тюремщика передних зубов, стоит тому лишь прикоснуться ко мне. Это было бы справедливо – боль в обмен на боль. Но тот человек, что лежал рядом и по-собачьи трахал мою ногу, сам был доведен до отчаяния, и я не мог ударить его. Он не делал мне больно. Он не причинял мне вреда. Да, я чувствовал себя крайне нелепо, но во мне не было даже отвращения – ни к пьяному, сорвавшемуся с катушек немцу, ни к тому, что он делал. Должно быть, нелегко ему пришлось, раз все их нацистские шлюхи остались в стороне, а он вынужден был искать удовлетворения в комнатушке, пропитанной целым букетом скверных запахов, на жесткой подстилке в компании «недочеловека», истощенного и неухоженного. «Какая ирония судьбы, герр Розенштайн», – думал я с оттенком извращенного удовлетворения, краем глаза наблюдая, как скупой на эмоции, безжалостный человек, с силой зажмурив глаза, трется об меня низом живота. Он думал, что я ничего не мог ему сделать в этот момент под страхом расправы, или же вовсе отбросил все мысли подальше ради быстрого, но ослепляющего момента удовольствия. Это было так опрометчиво и так по-человечески, что я начал испытывать к Розенштайну что-то сродни умилению.

– Bitte... – мужчина вслепую нащупал мою руку и притянул ее к своему паху. Удивленный, я подчинился и положил ладонь ему между ног, ощутив, насколько тот возбужден. Однако, я не торопился двигать рукой и не попытался обхватить член или помять его яйца прямо сквозь брюки (чего от меня, очевидно, ждали), поэтому мужчина взял инициативу на себя – накрыл мою кисть своей, переплетя пальцы, и начал медленно поглаживать себя, неразборчиво бормоча. – Na ja...

Розенштайн не открывал глаза ни на секунду, словно боялся, что иллюзия рассыплется, как только он разомкнет веки. Наверное, он был уверен, что и мои глаза тоже закрыты, а если никто не видит, если у преступления нет свидетелей, то и преступления нет... Или представлял на моем месте кого-то другого. Или просто был смертельно пьян. От него пахло алкоголем, табаком и чем-то бальзамическим... Масляное пятно на поверхности памяти колебалось, меняя очертания. Чертово пятно-отгадка. Я зажмурился, сделав глубокий вдох. Этот запах, что-то очень знакомое, какая-то эфирная смола, не ладан, а...

Мирра.

«Мирра», – вдруг вспомнил я и поразился, насколько прост ответ. Дурацкий одеколон Рихтера, которым пропахло все его постельное белье: сухая дымная нота табака и тягучая ориентальная – мирры. Рихтер. Лицо из учебника по графике, рельефные скулы, харизматичный рот... Как я мог не догадаться? Почему я соображал так долго?..

Я распахнул глаза и тут же захлебнулся воздухом от изумления. Мрачная комната не изменилась, осталась прежней натужно поскрипывающая от размеренных движений кровать, а вот мужчина, уткнувшийся лицом мне в плечо, был совсем другим – знакомым мне брюнетом. Слишком хорошо знакомым мне брюнетом, которого я видел замкнувшимся в себе, усталым и расстроенным, но никогда не видел возбужденным, громко и хрипло дышащим через приоткрытый рот. Его грудь поднималась и опадала, каждый новый вдох на мгновение резко вычерчивал контуры межключичной ямки. Бедра ритмично подавались вперед, навстречу нашим переплетенным рукам. Это гипнотическое зрелище перетряхнуло меня, разбило на части. Оно было настолько прекрасно, насколько неправдоподобно и так сокрушительно-сексуально, что я забыл, как дышать. Мой член дернулся и поднялся, натягивая одежду. Это было мучительно приятно, но могло быть еще лучше, намного лучше. Я хотел окликнуть мужчину, заставить его поднять на меня расфокусированный взгляд, в котором читалось, насколько он хочет меня, и даже открыл рот, но не проронил ни слова. Голос пропал.

Поэтому я просто перестал ласкать его член и высвободил руку из захвата. Мужчина вскинул голову и открыл глаза. Его взгляд был практически осязаем; мне стало так жарко, что кожа наверняка должна была задымиться. Я перехватил его руку и прижал к себе так же, как совсем недавно сделал он. От болезненно-восхитительного надавливания на головку члена я едва не заскулил, на секунду испугавшись, что не удержусь и кончу прямо сейчас. Оргазм наверняка был бы острым, хоть и слишком быстрым, и за него можно было бы продать душу, если бы только я не хотел – во много раз сильнее хотел – смотреть. Мне нужно было увидеть, как человек рядом изогнется, кончая, как судорожно сожмет мою ладонь, не контролируя силу и оставляя синяки, как сойдутся на переносице его брови, как рот исказится от беззвучного стона. Мы были слишком, до нелепого одеты, а я бы, черт возьми, хотел увидеть его голым, взмокшим от пота, покрасневшим... И себя на нем. Это было бы круто. Это было бы... было бы…

Я лежал на животе и с трудом соображал, кто я и где нахожусь. Сердце билось под двести ударов в минуту, напряженный член неудобно упирался в твердую диванную подушку. Я кое-как уселся, потер лицо и на ватных ногах поплелся в ванную. Кажется, меня тошнило – то ли с похмелья, то ли от самого себя. Эрекция не спадала. Обычная эрекция, вызванная раздражителями эротического характера, а не какой-то спонтанный стояк оттого, что вдруг захотелось поссать. Я думал, когда такое случится, я буду весь ликование.

Ликования не наблюдалось. Хотелось открутить себе голову и выбросить ее куда подальше. Или отформатировать, как жесткий диск компьютера: стереть все, что там когда-либо хранилось, поставить другую операционную систему, поднять себе производительность и, заодно, избавиться от пораженных вирусом файлов. Порно с мужиками в высоком разрешении – это вирус. Не знаю, как это оказалось в моем сознании; у меня в голове, конечно, редкостная свалка, но на картинки с членами я там доселе не натыкался.

Я включил воду на максимум, так, что аж в трубах загудело, сдернул с себя одежду, свалил ее кучей и влез под душ. Душ должен был помочь. Еще обычно помогает алкоголь, вечное «напиться и забыться», но именно чертово зелье было виновником всех этих проблем с утра пораньше (если сейчас, конечно, было утро). Наверное, я больше не буду пить. Вообще никогда. Даже пунш на Рождество и шампанское в дни рождения.

Я укоризненно посмотрел на свой член, стоящий под прямым углом. Ну не могу я себя так отвратно чувствовать и так хотеть подрочить одновременно! Это несправедливо. Я не выдержал и накрыл пах рукой, чувствуя себя на редкость глупо. Почему это все вообще происходит? Ну, приснился странный сон. Всякое снится. Привычно обхватив пенис у основания, я повел руку вверх. Да, снится всякое. Несуществующие места, монстры, голые женщины, смерть близких, одетые женщины, истории про то, как пришел на работу без штанов, женщины-монстры, нацисты, переживающие по поводу своей гомосексуальности... знакомые мужчины, вдохновенно самоудовлетворяющиеся с моей помощью. Великий Абсолют, почему я думаю об этом во время жаркого сеанса утреннего секса с собственной рукой? Я поморщился, обхватывая себя посильнее. Жаркий секс... Ну, воображение, работай. Значит так, у нее грудь третьего размера. Нет, лучше четвертого. Чем больше, тем лучше. И она... брюнетка. С длинными волосами. Такая загорелая. И вот она встает передо мной на колени и... Я поморщился. Да что не так? Я люблю брюнеток.

И брюнетов, видимо.

Эта мысль, нашептанная кем-то другим – бестелесным, великим и очень подлым – заставила меня застонать, но я вовремя закусил губу, так что звук получился, будто кого-то придушили. Вроде и смешно, но не на фоне остального. Я не мог сосредоточиться и кончить из-за чертовой мути в голове. А ведь сон был не таким плохим. Я даже не досмотрел его до гребаного конца. Ащ-щ. Уверен, с тем моим настроем там было бы много интересного. Прижав правой член к животу, свободной рукой я потянулся к яйцам. А ведь мы там даже не избавились от брюк. Пуританский гей-секс в моем долбаном воображении. Все вокруг было скользким от воды, ноги ослабели, так что пришлось привалиться спиной к стене. Глаза щипало.

– Блядь, – выдохнул я в мутный от пара воздух. Гребаный сон, который я не мог выбросить из головы. Гребаный охуенный сон, который я не досмотрел. Еще бы пара минут, и я бы его трахнул, точно. Мужика, который на восемь лет старше меня. Ч-черт. Я бы его трахнул, и ему бы это понравилось, потому что это, дьявол побери, мой сон. Я вернул левую руку к основанию члена, придерживая его, пока правой быстро двигал под головкой. Во всем виноват этот немецкий ублюдок. Вот бы кого я хотел увидеть перед собой на коленях. И пусть попробует покривиться, как он это обычно делает. Хотел бы я кончить ему на лицо в этот момент. – Как я тебя ненавижу... – и я действительно его ненавидел в этот момент, и хотел трахнуть, и сделать это жестко, хотя в жизни не хотел никого изнасиловать и всегда старался быть внимательным к девушкам. Все казалось странным, как будто я – кто-то другой, очень агрессивный, грубый, жестокий, повернутый на сексе; может быть, тот, кем я был пару лет назад. У этого «другого» был свой взгляд на все, и сейчас, пока я, задыхаясь, толкался бедрами в собственную руку, он раздирал мое воображение мыслями о том, что бы я мог бы сделать с человеком, которого по-настоящему уважал, которому хотел стать другом. Это было гнусно, стыдно и ужасно возбуждающе. Я не мог решить, что заводит меня больше – представлять Рихтера злым, испепеляющим меня взглядом, пока я стискиваю рукой его подбородок, надавливаю большим и указательным пальцами, чтобы разжать челюсти, и впихиваю набухший член ему в рот, рыча что-то о том, что если попробует укусить – лишится зубов; или таким, как во сне, готовым на все и очень податливым. Второе, пожалуй, тянуло на лавры фантастики, поэтому я сосредоточился на мыслях о взбешенном мужчине, которого я принуждал к оральному сексу, и уже ощутил первые судороги подступающего оргазма, когда дверь в ванную открылась.

– Словен?! – на пороге стояла Тоер в одних только трусиках, пораженная настолько, что даже не пыталась прикрыться.

– Ебать, – пробормотал я в глубоком шоке и кончил.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Feldgrau (нем.) – защитный военный цвет, приблизительно серо-стальной.
> 
> 2) Вальтер (Walther) – немецкая фирма огнестрельного оружия.
> 
> 3) Фольксдойче – этнические немцы, проживавшие за пределами Германии. Во время существования Третьего Рейха отделялись от «рейхсдойче» – тех, кто жил на территории Германии.
> 
> 4) Бар «Эльдорадо» – известный гей-бар, существовавший в Берлине до 1932 г. «Hier ist richtig» (нем. «Здесь – правильно») – девиз, написанный на афише заведения, по сути представляет собой игру слов: с одной стороны, он порожден существованием нескольких баров «Эльдорадо», претендовавших на звание «настоящего», с другой стороны – это отсылка к направленности бара.
> 
> 5) «Ежегодное обозрение для людей с иной ориентацией» – периодическое издание, посвященное вопросам гомосексуализма, выпускавшееся сексологом А. Хиршфельдом в Веймарской республике (Германии) с 1899 по 1922 год.
> 
> 6) Розовый винкель (треугольник) – опознавательный знак, который размещался на спине заключенных-гомосексуалистов в концлагерях.


	18. Глава 16/2 - Неловкие моменты

  
Эрих много чего не любит. Не любит, когда его перебивают, когда называют Эриком, когда его трогают незнакомые люди (и знакомые тоже – без особой надобности), когда во время его лекции кто-то болтает или слушает музыку, а из наушника мерзко дребезжат басы. Больше всего этого, вместе взятого, он не любит лишь одно – неловкие моменты.

Время подходит к полудню. У Эриха «окно» между занятиями, поэтому он сидит в углу университетского буфета и мрачно жует на диво невкусный клаб-сэндвич, размышляя, сколько же усилий пришлось вложить скромному работнику комбината питания, чтобы сделать его настолько отвратительным. Бутерброд почему-то сырой, и это странно, если учесть, что его вроде бы поджаривали на гриле. Расплавленный сыр слишком жидкий и стекает в тарелку, а вот огурцов явно не доложили. Эрих уже подумывает прекратить издеваться над собой и прогуляться за едой до ближайшего магазина, как возле его стола останавливается Нора с подносом. Какую-то долю секунды мужчина тешит себя мыслью о том, что она просто хочет поздороваться, но, конечно же, все не может быть так просто.

− Добрый день, господин Рихтер. Можно к вам присоединиться?

Эрих вздыхает. Нора. У нее даже имя нелепое, под стать ей самой. Он бы с удовольствием сказал: «Нельзя», − но правила этикета не позволяют. Да ничего страшного и не случится, если это несчастное создание пообедает вместе с ним. Наверное.

− Присаживайтесь, − милостиво разрешает он и, забывшись, откусывает от сэндвича. Святые небеса, почему этот хлеб такой мокрый? Если бы это «чудо» не извлекли из упаковки и не разогрели прямо у него на глазах, Эрих бы решил, что туда кто-то плюнул.

Нора шлепает поднос на стол и садится напротив. Вот теперь Эрих по-настоящему жалеет, что согласился. Нора – умненькая и совсем молоденькая, получила докторскую степень пару лет назад. Она симпатичная, скромная; одевается как домохозяйка из пятидесятых, конечно, но это не так уж и страшно. Нора хорошая, и Эрих никак не может понять, почему при виде девушки испытывает только мутное, плохо контролируемое раздражение – и ни грамма симпатии. Может быть, всему виной этот ее дурацкий подобострастный взгляд «вы – мой бог». Нора вскидывает светловолосую головку и смотрит на Эриха со щенячьей преданностью. Вот, опять.

− Как поживаете?

«Мой отец умирает в больнице. Я толком не спал с воскресенья. Кажется, что мозг стекает по стенкам черепа. Весьма занятное ощущение. Впереди еще четыре лекции и визит в качалку. Если бы я был хорошим сыном, то вместо спортзала съездил бы к отцу, но после посещения хосписа хочется повеситься. А вы как поживаете?»

− Славно, − отвечает Эрих и машинально откусывает еще кусочек бутерброда. Ну и гадость. – Благодарю. А вы?

Исполненная детской радости улыбка освещает лицо девушки, когда та пускается в длинный и бессмысленный рассказ об увлекательной книге, которую она прочитала, и о театре, и о чем-то еще. Мужчина слушает ее в пол-уха. Ему скучно и неприятно от необходимости скрывать свою скуку. У него плохо получается изображать живейший интерес – как и что-либо другое. Ну да, он такой. У него проблема с вежливым притворством, и тысяча других проблем.

Рассказ Норы мог бы скрасить кофе. Эрих подносит кружку к губам и наконец замечает, что та пуста. Scheiße. Дерь-мо.

Должно быть, выражение его лица на редкость красноречиво.

− Принести вам еще кофе? Мне несложно, − с готовностью предлагает девушка.

«Только личных рабов мне и не хватало. Давай, золотце, берись за опахало».

Эрих едва слышно фыркает и, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться, смотрит на верхнюю пуговицу кофточки Норы. Кофточка умилительно-желтая, пуговица – тоже, и формой напоминает лимон. Со стороны, наверное, все выглядит так, будто он таращится на грудь своей юной коллеги. Нора начинает заливаться краской. Эрих переводит взгляд с лимонной пуговицы на ее зардевшееся лицо. Не очень-то приятно это признавать, но ему нравится ставить ее в неловкое положение. Это единственное развлечение, доступное во время сего утомительного ланча.

− Нет, спасибо, − говорит Эрих, хотя продал бы душу за еще одну кружку кофе. Даже того ужасающего, что исторгают из себя недра местной кофемашины. Он так устал, что желание поспать уже притупилось. Все вокруг кажется сюрреалистическим и странным, будто это не его жизнь, а фантастический сериал с ним в главной роли. Кофе несколько отрезвляет. – Я, пожалуй, пойду. Приятного аппетита.

− Господин Рихтер, − окликает девушка, когда он уже отодвигает стул, чтобы встать.

Эрих чувствует, что сейчас будет, и его скручивает от тоски, вины и необратимости.

− Да? – осведомляется он как можно прохладнее. У него надменное, недружелюбное лицо; достаточно добавить немного металла в голос, и все вокруг считают, что он их ненавидит.

«Пожалуйста, не делайте того, что вы собираетесь сделать. Умоляю. Вы же знаете, каков будет ответ».

− Если у вас выдастся свободный вечер… Если вы не против… Не хотите сходить как-нибудь в оперу? Если, конечно, вам нравится классическая музыка, я имею в виду. Что-нибудь, вроде… − волнение делает Нору раздражающе многословной.

_Вчера... Нет, сегодня утром... Черт, мы разговаривали, и ты сказал, что вроде не против еще как-нибудь со мной пересечься. С тобой интересно. Хорошо было бы встретиться еще как-нибудь. Если у тебя будет время. Если... ну, ты понял._

Узнал бы Эрих в выпускном классе, что когда-то будет настолько популярен, − вот бы он удивился.

− Простите, но в настоящее время я очень занят. Может быть, в другой раз… − он и сам не знает, зачем говорит это. Никогда. Он никогда никуда с ней не пойдет. Она ему даже не нравится. Юная, влюбленная и глупо мямлящая – гремучая смесь, которая должна трогать, но на деле вызывает отвращение. Или он, Эрих, просто бессердечный. Скорее всего, второе.

− Ох. Простите, что поставила вас с неловкое положение.

«Да уж».

− Ничего страшного. Прошу меня извинить, − Эрих все-таки уходит, чувствуя противоестественное облегчение.

Его бывшая не вышла ростом, зато по характеру напоминала ураган. Маленькая и ужасная Адриенн. Она страшно умиляла Эриха – скорее всего потому, что никогда не смотрела щенячьим взглядом и не боялась командовать мужчиной. У Адриенн, конечно, не особо получалось, но сами попытки были похвальны.

Эрих направляется к себе в аудиторию. Идут занятия, поэтому в пустынных переходах он встречает редких студентов. Некоторые из них здороваются с ним: кто-то дружелюбно, кто-то – с плохо скрываемым презрением. Ну, Эрих не самый большой любимчик учеников, но у них же тут не детский сад, чтобы он всех развлекал. Он всего лишь читает несколько спецкурсов; выписывать специализированные научные журналы, ходить в костюме с галстуком и вести себя как самодовольная задница – часть его обязанностей. Он справляется со своими обязанностями и делает это безукоризненно, даже когда болен, устал, когда ему грустно или хочется покончить с собой.

Конца последней лекции он ждет намного сильнее, чем всего студенты, вместе взятые. Если бы ему было двадцать, он бы поступал так же, как они: клал перед собой мобильный телефон и неотрывно следил за тем, как изменяется время на дисплее. Интересно, посещают ли хоть кого-то из его учеников мысли о том, что Эриху критика натурализма так же неинтересна, как и им?

Когда занятие заканчивается, студентов будто ветром сдувает. Эриха это вполне устраивает. Складывая планы лекций в кожаный портфель, он случайно ловит свое отражение в стеклянной дверце шкафа и невольно усмехается: «Эрих-Стиан Рихтер, великий и ужасный». Маленьких наивных девочек-первокурсниц пугает на раз. Сейчас, правда, он кого хочешь напугает – нужно выспаться.

Несомненная польза тренировок в том, что после них отключаешься, стоит только принять горизонтальное положение, и это − помимо стандартных плюсов спорта. Эрих не хочет обзавестись пивным животом к сорока. Повальное большинство его коллег пропорциями похожи на винные бочки: от несбалансированного питания у них лоснящиеся, одутловатые морды, как у раскормленных мопсов, а от сидячего образа жизни – одышка, гипертония и огромное пузо, из-за которого пиджак еле-еле застегивается. Эрих всегда недоумевал, почему бы их кафедральным толстякам не покупать костюмы по размеру. Неужели они всерьез верят, что, купив утягивающее белье и деловую «тройку», в которую способны влезть только с куском мыла и посторонней помощью, будут выглядеть не так слоноподобно? В любом случае, он не собирается быть как они, поэтому ходит в тренажерный зал два раза в неделю, а еще ему нравится поднимать ручную гантелю. Каким-то удивительным образом это монотонное, однообразное занятие стимулирует мыслительный процесс.

Рядом с домом Эриха есть качалка с предсказуемо-патетическим названием «Металл». Мужчина регулярно посещает ее вот уже три года, и его там все знают. Он, конечно, не самый общительный тип, но каким-то образом сумел подружиться с одним местным завсегдатаем, Йожефом. Вернее, это Йожеф с ним подружился: он первый подвалил в своей обычной небрежной манере и без всяких прологов вопросил: «А ты знал, что жирные мужики – совсем даже не мужики?» − после чего поделился знаниями об эстрогене и жире, почерпнутыми из какого-то лайф-стайл журнала. Эрих сначала обалдел от такой прыти, а после пораскинул мозгами и пришел к выводу: партнер по тренингу – это даже хорошо.

Йожеф повернут на трех вещах: силовом спорте, спортивном питании и, как ни странно, женщинах. Он пользуется успехом у последних (надо думать, именно благодаря спорту и спортивному питанию), но надолго дамы не задерживаются − наверное, тяжело жить с тем, кто пьет «быстрый» протеин перед завтраком, а «долгий» − после ужина.

− Плохо выглядишь, парень, − заявляет Йожеф этим вечером после приветственного рукопожатия. – Снова ни хрена не спишь?

Эрих пожимает плечами. Отличный ответ – ни то, ни се.

− Ты бы таблетки попил, что ли. Или к врачу сходил.

− Общения с врачами мне хватает, − отзывается Эрих сквозь зубы, натягивая майку «для спортзала».

− А как отец?

− Ничего. Нормально. Все так же.

− Держись, − Йожеф награждает Эриха дружеским хлопком по плечу, способным сбить с ног любого из его сопливых первокурсников. – Давай, не грузись. Знаешь что? Я тут начал принимать бустеры тестостерона. Тебе тоже нужно попробовать.

− И в чем их прелесть?

− Жиросжигатели, стимуляторы выработки гормона. После тридцати – самое то, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Эрих только закатывает глаза.

− Ты рекламируешь мне протеин уже… сколько?

− Год. А ты все мнешься, как целка. Вот скажи: какой смысл ходить сюда и не растить массу?

− Смысл? Сделать так, чтобы живот и задница не свисали, − хмыкает Эрих и идет разминаться.

Гутен таг, румынская становая тяга. Ауфвидерзейн, атрофия мышц.

Он приходит домой совершенно разбитым и готовит себе ужин механически, на автопилоте. Эриху нравится готовить, в этом есть что-то умиротворяющее и мистическое. Кто-то говорит, это бабское занятие. Глупости. Не зря же повальное большинство великих поваров – мужчины. Эрих деловито разделывает и жарит курицу – без всякого рецепта, просто как приведет бог. Иногда бывает настроение добавить туда всякую всячину и поэкспериментировать, но после качалки есть не хочется – хочется _жрать_ , и он особенно не заморачивается.

Эриху страшно не нравится есть в одиночестве – это слишком скучно и тихо. Если бы в Венгрии существовал некий аналог японских гейш − не проституток, а высокоинтеллектуальных дам, готовых развлекать его необременительной беседой во время приема пищи, − он бы, скорее всего, тратил на них треть месячной зарплаты. Если бы эти дамы были на самом деле высокоинтеллектуальными. Или хотя бы веселыми и легкими в общении, как этот странный парень. Словен, да. Вот уж чьи родители с юмором отнеслись к выбору имени.

Эрих старается не читать за едой, телевизор висит в спальне, поэтому, поглощая курицу с брокколи, в которой дочерта и больше витаминов, мужчина смотрит в окно и думает о Словене. Он продолжает думать о нем, пока моет посуду и пока перечитывает конспект лекций на завтра, но ловит себя на этом занятии только когда отправляется в душ. Ему не нравится собственная зацикленность, и усилием воли он заставляет себя переключиться на другое. На бустеры тестостерона, на то, что вечером следующего дня у него уже не будет отговорки, а значит, нужно ехать к отцу, а это больно и неприятно − туда ездить. Эрих любит своего отца, или, скорее, того человека, которым он был раньше. Каждый раз, входя в его палату, он натыкается взглядом на кого-то чужого, высушенного болезнью, с тонкой пергаментной кожей и дряблыми веками. У этого «чужого» осталось очень мало общего с его папой. Эрих с удивлением замечает, что уже не чувствует того мучительного ощущения утраты, которое было раньше. Месяц назад ему казалось, что его сердце разъедает от боли, что он никогда не сможет смириться. Сначала ушла мама, теперь – вот… Он будет совсем один. Ему, черт возьми, уже за тридцать, он охренительно большой мальчик, но ему все равно одиноко и страшно, и хочется, чтобы родители были рядом всегда. Вот только, как ни печально, это невозможно.

«Ну что, доволен?» − мысленно говорит себе Эрих, заворачиваясь в полотенце. Если он позволит себе и дальше размышлять на эту тему, еще одной бессонной ночи не избежать, а ему необходим отдых. И он отпускает своих демонов в свободный полет.

Перед сном мужчина недолго читает «Дифференциальный исчислитель» Гибсона, пока экран на стене что-то бормочет. Это ужасная привычка – засыпать под звук включенного телевизора, и избавиться от нее сложнее, чем бросить курить. Эрих курит очень редко по сравнению с тем, как он смолил в свои двадцать пять, − только когда пьет алкоголь, и почти всегда за компанию. Он невольно вспоминает своего последнего товарища по уничтожению продуктов перегонки и фыркает, откладывая книгу на столик. Да, дражайший Эрих-Стиан, сам-то ты взрослый, а наивность в тебе, прямо скажем, детская. Парень, конечно, не похож на томного вьюношу, но с чего ты вообразил, будто он умеет пить? Потому что это он пригласил тебя в бар? А ты поддался слабости и согласился, молодчинка. Собственно, все, что последовало за этим, было закономерным развитием событий и хорошим уроком для каждого, готового внемлить божественной мудрости. Во-первых, если упитый в ноль парень случайно облапает тебя в мужском туалете, не стоит его отталкивать. Лапает он, скорее всего, потому, что ищет пару дополнительных точек опоры, и лучше их ему все-таки предоставить. По крайней мере, это проще, чем поднять с пола неповоротливую пьяную тушу и оттащить ее в такси. Во-вторых, случайных собутыльников нужно отправлять домой, и желательно – не к себе. В противном случае, выполнять тебе до утра роль няньки. Можно неплохо развлечься, выслушивая пьяные бредни, но на фоне прочих умственных и физических затрат – оно того не стоит.

В какой-то момент Эрих всерьез пугается, что парень умрет от сильнейшего отравления этиловым спиртом, и уже набирает номер скорой, когда Словена снова выворачивает наизнанку, так что мужчине приходится скинуть звонок и быстро свесить голову своего подопечного с кровати, пока он не заблевал ее окончательно. В ту ночь Эрих так устает от возни с тазом и попыток спасти несчастного идиота от утопления в собственной рвоте, что просто падает на противоположный конец кровати и немедленно отключается. После месяца тяжелого недосыпания и кошмарных снов это освежающе прекрасно. Он просыпается, чувствуя себя значительно лучше; ощущение того, что реальность всего лишь дрожащий мираж, преследовавшее его после долгого недосыпания, ушло. Эрих любит весь этот гребаный мир… где-то пару минут. После чего обнаруживает, что «несчастный идиот» исчез, возможно – с ключами от его машины, кошельком и двумя чайными ложками из столового серебра. Спустя еще минуту он справляется с приступом паники и слышит звук льющейся в ванной воды. Идиот никуда не ушел. Чуть позже выясняется, что идиот как никогда оптимистичен, он требует кофе, и это обнадеживает. Жить будет.

Эрих думает, что они распрощаются навсегда. Это кажется весьма разумным, если учесть, что странный парень свалился на его голову из ниоткуда, и известно о нем лишь то, что он обожает высокие ботинки в стиле «милитари» и слишком пристально таращится на Эриха. И выглядит так, будто ему совершенно определенно что-то нужно. Это одновременно приводит в замешательство и вызывает любопытство, хотя замешательства, в процентном соотношении, больше. Эрих немного невротик и периодически подозревает у себя наличие паранойяльного синдрома. Из-за постоянных стрессов у него случаются тревожные состояния: ему мерещится, будто что-то не так, хоть он сам толком не понимает, что. Что-то не на своем месте. Что-то ужасное происходит за его спиной. Что-то кошмарное преследует его. Эриху не требуется особых причин, чтобы испытать вспышку необъяснимого и необоснованного страха, поэтому, когда следом за ним начинает таскаться кто-то огромный, малознакомый и не внушающий доверия, у него случается настоящий приступ мании преследования. В это время мужчине очень сложно удерживать себя на грани безумия: больше всего ему хочется купить пневматику, недельный продуктовый запас и забаррикадироваться в квартире, но он делает непроницаемое лицо и действует согласно распорядку. Когда все грозит превратиться в откровенное сумасшествие, лучшее, что можно предпринять – сделать вид, что так и должно быть. И… вот к чему все это приводит: текила; парень с полуметровым обхватом шеи нежно трогает его грудь; трогательные объятия где-то между третьим и четвертым этажами его дома, когда вроде бы пришедший в себя вышеупомянутый тип вдруг теряет равновесие и начинает медленно оседать на пол кабины; Эрих просыпается бодрый и довольный собой, будто это не ему предстоит следующей ночью изображать непробиваемого в тупой решительности героя ужастика. И будто это не его грудь потрогал счастливый обладатель члена. Ну ладно, не совсем грудь – ключицу, но все равно близко… и все равно потрогал. Эрих не знает, зачем он об этом думает уже несколько дней. Утром в преподавательской Петер прикоснулся к его локтю, чтобы привлечь внимание, но он же не крутит это в голове постоянно… Наверно, потому что локоть – это совсем не то же самое, что ключица.

«Ладно, − заключает Эрих, переворачиваясь на бок. – Я просто немного гомофоб».

Он не против геев. Сейчас быть геем модно. Хочешь популярности – стань геем. Ну, как-то так. Эрих учит мальчиков, похожих на девочек, и девочек, похожих на мальчиков, похожих на девочек. Господи, да кто у него только не учится – и он совсем не против них. И мысль о легализации однополых браков кажется ему вполне здравой. Если два человека смогли терпеть общество друг друга очень-очень долго, совместно нажили какое-то барахло и хотят защитить его и себя с помощью государства – почему бы и нет? Но… но ему не нравится все это в приложении к себе. Это как-то странно. Странно, например, когда лежишь в постели – вот примерно как он сейчас, − а в шею тебе дышит кто-то, кто мог бы при желании сломать ее голыми руками.

Эрих садится на кровати и закрывает лицо руками. И зачем он вообще об этом вспомнил?

_Их вторая совместно проведенная ночь._

Эрих запрокидывает голову и начинает смеяться, но в какой-то момент давится и заходится кашлем. Если бы он попробовал записать свои переживания, получился бы неплохой комедийный номер с горкой сальных шуток. Но кто же виноват, что реальность всегда намного более нелепа, чем любая дурацкая выдумка?

Воскресным утром Эрих лежит на этом самом месте в позе трупа и мучительно пытается заснуть. Кстати, «поза трупа» − это не заезженная метафора, а самая настоящая поза йоги. Шавасана. Асана полной неподвижности и спокойствия ума. Итак, Эрих лежит и не шевелится, пытаясь абстрагироваться от всего сущего (а особенно – от боли в висках), пока его новый знакомый с непатриотичным именем сладко спит на другой стороне кровати. Откуда Эрих знает, что тот спит? Все просто. Словен во сне очень странно дышит: короткий неслышный вдох и долгий шумный выдох. Звук его дыхания так бесит Эриха, что он быстро оставляет свои попытки отключиться и начинает придумывать, как бы заставить парня перестать сопеть… а потом вдруг просыпается. Размеренные раздражающе-громкие выдохи раздаются под самым ухом. Его шею обдувает горячий воздух. В плечо упирается что-то, подозрительно напоминающее небритый подбородок.

Бормоча под нос неразборчивые ругательства, Эрих выталкивает соседа на его половину кровати и, довольный собой, ложится снова. Стоит чудесный воскресный полдень, спальня тонет в солнечном свете, ему наконец-то не снится ничего – ни болота, в которых гнили завязшие насмерть животные, ни кости и куски человеческих тел, вмерзшие в лед, ни сгоревшие дома, в которых продолжают жить их истлевшие, черные от копоти хозяева. Даже чужое дыхание не кажется больше чем-то выбешивающим. Оно, как и приглушенная болтовня телевизора, приносит умиротворение. Он дома, в безопасности, и никто его не сожрет. Не сегодня. Вообще никогда. Эрих закрывает глаза и чувствует, что Словен опять придвинулся, правда, на этот раз не тыкает в него частями тела. И лежит вроде не то, чтобы совсем близко, но мужчина спиной чувствует исходящее от него тепло. «Да иди ты к черту», − ласково думает Эрих и позволяет себе заснуть.

Теперь ему ужасно неловко из-за этого. Еще более неловко – только за то, что погружаясь в дрему, он снова прокручивает все эти воспоминания в голове до мельчайших подробностей и представляет, что чувствует тепло и слышит те самые долгие выдохи, потому что так ему легче заснуть. «Это всего лишь иллюзия «я не один». Она успокаивает. Это иллюзия», − говорит он себе мысленно, но собственный внутренний голос звучит все медленней и тише, пока не смолкает полностью.

Тут Эрих вдруг обнаруживает себя в каком-то странном месте – ночном клубе или вроде того. Он совсем не помнит, как оказался тут. Вокруг множество людей – пьющих, обливающих себя спиртным, танцующих, целующихся взасос. На вытянутом, как язык, помосте, словно стайка дрессированных змей, извивается кордебалет в причудливых звенящих костюмах. Эрих двигается сквозь толпу, толком не осознавая, куда идет. Он минует бар, около которого страшная давка, и направляется к выходу, когда кто-то кладет руку ему на плечо, останавливая. Эрих резко оборачивается. За спиной стоит создание неопределенного пола, упакованное в черную форму. Создание невысокое, но коренастое, с бледным лицом и светлыми волосами.

− Пройдемте, − чеканит странное существо. Глаза у него темные и очень злые. – Вас ждут.

− И долго ждут? – отвечает Эрих насмешливо. Ему не нравятся приказы.

Человечек в черном окидывает его снисходительным взглядом:

− Больше шестидесяти лет. Следуйте за мной, − и, развернувшись на каблуках, шагает сквозь колеблющуюся в такт гипнотической музыке человеческую массу. Толпа почтительно расступается перед ним, как воды перед Моисеем. Эрих идет за своим негостеприимным проводником след в след.

Они пересекают огромный зал, полный темноты, блеска и гудящей музыки, и попадают в коридор, удивительно тихий и безлюдный. Вдоль коридора тянется ряд раздвижных дверей из матового стекла. В промежутках между дверями в стены вмурованы некие подобия аквариумов. На самом деле, это подсвеченные голубым душевые комнаты, где одна стена – прозрачная. Сквозь нее все проходящие по коридору могут видеть тех, кто внутри: обнаженных девушек и парней, ласкающих друг друга под струями воды, стекающими с потолка.

Недружелюбный человечек подводит Эриха к одной из дверей и сообщает:

− Здесь я вас покину. Развлекайтесь.

После этого он удаляется. Эрих чувствует себя неуютно, оставшись наедине с обитателями стеклянных аквариумов. Все они плотоядно смотрят на него, собственнически оглаживая своих партнеров, облизывая их с ног до головы, прижимая их влажные взмыленные тела к стеклу. Эрих морщится и рывком раздвигает двери. За ними – небольшая комната с темными стенами. В центре стоит круглый стол с пилоном посередине, вокруг него – изогнутый кожаный диван. На диване в постановочной позе, выражающей одновременно томность и безграничную усталость, восседает Словен.

Эрих прикрывает глаза, чувствуя себя бесконечно глупо. Это то, что он всегда подозревал, чего боялся, чего хотел избежать. Это оно. Скрытый смысл всех этих якобы случайных прикосновений проступает перед ним, как реакция на лакмусовой бумаге. Эрих чувствует себя преданным и не может объяснить, почему.

Словен поднимает на него тяжелый взгляд, горячий, словно все круги пылающего буддистского ада, вместе взятые. Таким взглядом можно плавить вольфрам. Эриху становится жарко, на лбу проступает испарина. Он рвано выдыхает – почти бесшумно, к его чести.

− Долго же ты, − упрекает его Словен. Он говорит тихо, понизив голос, и это режет слух. Слишком непохоже на его обычную манеру выражаться − громко и много.

− Я немного… заблудился, − отзывается Эрих. Он понятия не имеет, почему сейчас оправдывается. Он не мог прийти раньше, потому что шел не сюда. Он даже не знает, где он. Весь этот разговор не имеет смысла.

− Я рад, что ты пришел, − продолжает парень все тем же негромким и вкрадчивым голосом, от которого сжимает горло. – А ты? Ты рад, что пришел?

Эрих приходит в замешательство, поэтому, чтобы заполнить паузу, быстро осматривает помещение. С одной стороны у двери стоит кресло, с другой – деревянный минибар. Словен замечает направление его взгляда и немедленно реагирует:

− Хочешь выпить что-нибудь? Тут есть «Джонни Уокер» и – ты не поверишь – грушевый шнапс. По-моему, это забавно. Грушевый шнапс, в смысле, − вот это уже больше похоже на обычное словеново мыслеизъявление. Эриха немного отпускает, но пить здесь все еще не выглядит привлекательной идеей. Мужчина качает головой.

− Может быть, что-нибудь другое? – ухмыляется Словен, поднимает с диванной подушки что-то, похожее на заламинированное меню, и бросает это Эриху. – А еще ты мог бы присесть на диван. Уверен, ты способен простоять в дверях целую ночь, но, − парень рывком поднимается, упирается коленом в столешницу, проползает по ней на руках и сгребает в кулак рубашку на груди Эриха, − просто сядь на гребаный диван.

Мужчина обескуражен. Его худшие ожидания сбываются. Черт возьми, он все ждал, когда же этот момент наступит, ждал с того самого момента, как увидел этого типа в майке в облипку и джинсах, общая площадь дырок на которых явно превышает площадь того, что прикрыто тканью. Не то, чтобы Словен всегда так одевался. Скорее, даже наоборот, тогда был единственный раз, просто он врезался Эриху в память. Еще мужчина с удивительной точностью помнит, как думал тогда: «С такими мышцами плечевого пояса и в такой обертке – мальчик наверняка танцует стриптиз. Тоже статья дохода». Черт его знает, почему он так думал. Наверное, потому, что дельты у Словена действительно впечатляющие… И все остальное тоже.

А теперь вот – мальчик, который уже давно вполне себе половозрелый мужчина, перед ним на четвереньках на столе с шестом.

Как чувствовал.

И ни одной идеи, что делать дальше. Стряхнуть с себя его руку несложно, еще проще – заехать ему кулаком в челюсть – он откровенно на это напрашивается. Ох, ладно, он откровенно напрашивается на другое. «Но он всего лишь попросил меня сесть на диван», − растерянно думает Эрих, смотря парню в глаза. Там слишком много решимости и самоуверенности, и совсем нет сомнений. Этот красивый сукин сын – единственный, кто, похоже, имеет представление о том, что тут происходит. Эриху некомфортно, когда кто-то знает больше него.

− Ты мешаешь мне ознакомиться с меню, − замечает он враждебно-холодным тоном и шлепает Словена по руке заламинированным листом, который все еще сжимает в руке.

Хватка ослабевает. Словен отпускает его, но не торопится слезать со стола. Только устраивается поудобней, прислоняется спиной к шесту и скрещивает ноги. Эрих протискивается мимо и усаживается на диван, чувствуя себя загнанным в угол. «Мне же нравится Словен, − думает Эрих и тут же поражается себе – надо же, с какой легкостью он это признал, – нравится как человек. Он внимательный, легкий в общении, не нудный. Почему же я так его боюсь?» Это его второе большое откровение за вечер. Признаваться себе в страхе намного тяжелей, чем в симпатии. Ему не нравятся изъяны – ни других, ни в самом себе. Он немного перфекционист, поэтому одежда на нем должна быть всегда идеально отглажена, и он ничего не должен бояться. Уж точно – не парня, который неожиданно хорошо к нему относится… и который очень, очень странно на него смотрит.

Эрих наконец удосуживается посмотреть, какие позиции предлагает меню. Ему требуется минута, чтобы осмыслить прочитанное, и еще немного – чтобы подобрать хоть какие-то слова.

− Что, правда, что ли? Кто-то все это сделает?

− Я.

− Ты? – Эрих озадачен.

Словен насмешливо приподнимает брови: «Ты сомневаешься?»

Эрих сомневается. Он сомневается даже, что прочитал все правильно.

− Самое… безопасное, что предлагает этот рекламный проспект − возможность выпить текилу из твоего пупка. И выложить за это, кстати, полагается, безумную кучу денег.

− Ну, это совершенно безопасно, если рядом нет источника открытого огня, − Словен упирается ногами в диван с двух сторон от бедер Эриха.

Мужчина медленно переводит взгляд с лица парня на его правый ботинок, потом – на левый. Потертые Dsquared из коричневой кожи с подпалинами, комично-дорогие на фоне джинсов и футболки «от никого». Эриху вдруг приходит в голову, что, если он возьмет Словена за щиколотки и дернет на себя, то парень приземлится ему ровно на колени… и, скорее всего, здорово отобьет что-нибудь кому-то из них. Плохая идея. Просто ужасная.

− Почему ты так себя ведешь? – спрашивает Эрих.

− Что? – Словен на долю секунды расстается с маской отчаянного соблазнителя и превращается в обычного очень озадаченного молодого человека.

Эриху вдруг становится смешно – из-за царящей вокруг обстановки разврата, из-за обескураживающе двусмысленной позы, в которой они сидят, из-за бессмысленных разговоров, которые они ведут.

− Нет, ты, конечно, донельзя наглый, у тебя нет чувства меры, ты представления не имеешь о «личном пространстве» других людей… Но ты не такой. Возможно, я не особенно хорошо тебя знаю, мы знакомы всего-то… − Эрих возводит очи горе. Он снова отвлекся. Чертовски сложно сосредоточиться, когда кто-то сидит перед тобой, раздвинув возмутительно-длинные ноги. Не то, чтобы его это возбуждало. Это просто… неловко. – Ладно. Все, что я хочу сказать: ты – настоящая заноза в заднице, но ты не… − в этот момент дар красноречия изменяет мужчине, несмотря на имеющуюся у него научную степень, огромный опыт публичных выступлений и тонны прочитанных книг. Эрих совершенно разочаровывается в своей попытке выложить все начистоту. – Ты же не мальчик-стрип... Даже если сначала мне именно так и показалось. И не гей. Я, кстати, тоже не гей, поэтому не очень понимаю, что здесь вообще происходит.

Словен ставит локти на колени и наклоняется вперед, как будто намеревается сообщить Эриху страшный секрет.

− Здесь я умею танцевать стриптиз, − с торжествующей улыбкой изрекает он. – И здесь я определенно гей. Знаешь, почему? – он выдерживает эффектную паузу. Просто удивительно, что в этот момент вокруг его головы не сияет нимб самодовольства. − Потому, что я – в твоей голове.

Эрих моргает, давая тем самым понять, что не в силах осмыслить озвученную сентенцию. У него нет слов. Научная степень-ораторское искусство-опыт чтения снова не могут помочь.

− У меня в голове стрипклуб? – в конце концов, формулирует он свое, по всей видимости, самое бредовое предположение из всех возможных.

− Нет, − снисходительно объясняет Словен. – У тебя в голове – фантазии о том, как мы сидим здесь, и я несколько настойчиво предлагаю тебе себя – ну, чтобы ты не ощущал чувство вины и все такое.

− Чувство вины? – переспрашивает Эрих и понимает, что снова переходит с болезненной темы на более безопасную. – Фантазии?

Словен ухмыляется.

− Фантазии. Такие яркие веселые штуки, которые живут в твоем мозгу, и я – одна из них.

Эриху начинает казаться, что он немного сошел с ума, потому что он совершенно точно чувствует, как к бедрам прижимаются ноги в грубых ботинках. Не очень-то похоже, что это – плод его воображения.

− И ты можешь доказать, что ты ненастоящий? 

− Ну, если это поможет тебе перестать стесняться… − Словен поднимает взгляд к потолку, размышляя о чем-то. – А, вот. «Сновидение является осуществлением желания». Зигмунд Фрейд, «Толкование сновидений», 1899 год. Страницу не помню. Как ты думаешь, способен настоящий Словен на такое?

− Оу. Ну, судя по всему, о Фрейде он… ты наверняка слышал, но вот чтобы читать его работы… Может, процитируешь что-нибудь еще? – по крайней мере, это немного отвлекает мужчину от той нелепой ситуации, в которой он находится. Правда, сейчас его больше смущает то, что Словен говорит о себе в третьем лице, чем то, что его ширинка находится где-то на уровне эрихова лица.

− Ты такой нудный, − Словен закатывает глаза. − Ты ужасно нудный. Даже здесь, в мире, где ты можешь сделать со мной все, что угодно, ты только умничаешь и бездействуешь.

− Ты думаешь, что я тебя хочу? – это стоило сказать немного увереннее… И не обливаясь потом, как пятнадцатилетний мальчишка. Эриху навязчиво хочется оттянуть ворот рубашки, но он не шевелится, окаменев, будто лотова жена.

Словен смотрит на него неотрывно, со смесью укоризны и веселья.

− Я думаю, − выдыхает он громким шепотом, наклоняясь вперед еще сильнее, практически ложась грудью на собственные колени, чтобы глаза оказались прямо напротив глаз Эриха, − что ты хотел бы привести меня к себе домой, напоить чуть сильнее чем «У меня кружится голова», но не до «Я сейчас блевану», затем разложить на кровати, облизать до кончиков пальцев ног, а потом загнать свой хер в мою крепкую попку, − парень резко отодвигается, откидывается на отставленную назад руку, а другой медленно скользит по своему телу – вниз по груди, к паху и еще дальше. – Да, прямо сюда, – его рука двигается вверх-вниз, легко, едва ощутимо поглаживая промежность сквозь джинсы. – Ох. Это приятно, знаешь? Но ты не сможешь сделать ничего из этого, − Словен заканчивает странное представление так же внезапно, как и начинает его, – не только потому, что ты тридцатилетний мужик с психическим расстройством и загоном на «все должно быть правильно», а я – молодой, охрененно красивый и популярный, но и потому, что ты не взял мой номер телефона, а я никогда тебе не позвоню, что бы там не пообещал – ну, ты же не шикарная загорелая цыпа с большими буферами. Так что наслаждайся своими грезами обо мне. Ну и, раз уж с главным мы разобрались, – как насчет контактного стриптиза?

Эрих открывает рот… и снова закрывает его. Надо собраться. Ему надо собраться, черт возьми!

Он только что видел, как человек, с которым он в каком-то смысле подружился, потрогал себя между ног, и не просто так, а с каким-то пугающим подтекстом. И сказал при этом много, слишком много того, что Эрих предпочел бы не слышать никогда.

− Ты… Ты собираешься обтереться о меня всеми своими выпуклыми частями? По-моему, это уже…

− Это то, что тебе надо, − говорит Словен тоном, не терпящим возражений. – Выпустить пар. Ты никак не можешь расслабиться. Даже узел на твоем галстуке более расслаблен, чем ты.

Эрих собирается сказать, что на нем, вообще-то, нет галстука, но вдруг с ужасающей ясностью осознает, что сейчас случится. Ему немного страшно, а еще, похоже, он весь в нетерпении. Какая-то часть его сознания вдруг порождает абсолютно безумную идею о том, что, если это эротический сон, то, без сомнения, он лучший из всех, что ему довелось посмотреть за всю жизнь, потому что в последнем женщина, которой он пытался присунуть, скукожилась и усохла в самый ответственный момент. Хотя, на самом деле, странно, что Эрих размышляет об этом сейчас. Более уместным было бы… например, спихнуть Словена со стола. Впрочем, не важно. Когда Эрих паникует, у него включается способность думать о сотне вещей сразу – о чем угодно за исключением того, что вызывает в нем приступ необъяснимого ужаса. Например, сейчас в его голове творится настоящий фейерверк.

Словен, будто подслушав его сбивчивые, перескакивающие с одной на другую мысли, слезает со стола и забирается на диван, но не как все нормальные люди, а так, будто намеревается усесться Эриху на колени. Тот понимает, что самое время действовать и как-то защищать свою честь, или что там полагается защищать в таких случаях, но ему вроде как лень, и тело почему-то становится неповоротливым, свинцовым, и – без особой радости признает Эрих – ему не хочется ничего предпринимать. Словен приваливается сбоку (это тяжело, но, в то же время, почему-то приятно), придвигается так близко, что его губы почти касаются мочки уха Эриха, и шепчет:

− Давай сделаем вид, будто ты – весь такой строгий преподаватель, а я – твой студент…

Эриха снова разбирает смех, и на этот раз сдержаться не получается. Мало того, что сцена соблазнения явно позаимствована из второсортной порнушки, так еще и ситуация, предлагаемая для ролевой игры, правдива на добрую половину. Нет, это уже слишком… Хотя нет, еще терпимо. Вот если сейчас из ниоткуда явит себя новая переменная в виде черной кожаной плетки, а этот чокнутый попросит Эриха наказать его – тогда будет слишком. Пожалуй. Наверно. Эрих бы его наказал, за глупость и отсутствие воображения, как минимум. И за отсутствие пиетета перед старшими.

Начинает играть музыка, совсем не похожая на те отголоски басов, что проникают из большого зала. Свет тускнеет и подкрашивается красным. Еще, почему-то, становится совсем жарко. Эрих, наконец, отмирает и пробует отодвинуть от себя Словена: все-таки, ему жарко и тяжело, рубашка уже приклеилась к пояснице. Вот только, когда он кладет ладони Словену на плечи, тот перехватывает его руки и тянет Эриха на себя, обхватывает, беспорядочно шарит по его взмокшей спине и бормочет:

− Не хочешь играть – не надо. Мне тоже надоело играть.

Музыка становится все громче и громче, комната – темнее и темнее, Словен смотрит на него глаза в глаза, пока одной рукой держит в стальном захвате талию, а другую кладет ему на шею, и это вроде как знак «никуда тебе не деться», а потом поглаживает пальцами самую кромку роста волос с какой-то трогательной нежностью. Это больше, чем Эрих может вынести. Он понимает, что ему правда никуда не деться, что если бы он и хотел куда-то деться – то сразу же удалился бы, хлопнув дверью, что никто не принуждал его находиться здесь и вести беседы из области психоанализа, но он сам остался, тянул время, и смотрел, смотрел, смотрел… 

Эрих с трудом открывает глаза и тут же зажмуривает их снова, ослепленный солнечным светом. Он взвинчен, тяжело дышит, под одеялом вырисовывается Эверест. Музыка все еще назойливо звучит откуда-то справа… Телефон на прикроватной тумбочке. Не до конца проснувшийся и сбитый с толку Эрих тянется за ним, нечаянно скидывает, наконец нашаривает его под кроватью… На экране высвечивается незнакомый номер. Эрих чувствует, как его захлестывает горячая волна, как сердце подскакивает к горлу. Это Словен, наверняка он. Эрих вдруг видит систему в окружающем его безумии – в своих мыслях, в своих снах… Ни с того ни с сего его даже начинает радовать это безумие; волнение, которое охватывает его, когда он подносит трубку к уху, кажется приятным. Это должен быть Словен.

Звонят из больницы. Отец впал в кому.  



	19. Глава 17

  
Это были самые ужасные три дня моей жизни. Кошмарнейшие.

Вторник начался с некрасивого утреннего эпизода. Я долго думал, что в сложившейся ситуации было самым отвратным, а потом понял: то, что все рухнуло на голову разом. И Тоер, и гормональная буря, и известие о том, что долгие годы я жил в мире лживых иллюзий.

Тоер была наименьшим злом. То есть, в любой другой день, кроме судного вторника, ее возвращение здорово бы меня огорчило, но сейчас были проблемы посерьезней. Даже серьезней того, что она застала меня в самый неподходящий момент, с причиндалами в руке и где-то за полшага до небесных врат. Причем она, наверное, считала, что я добрался туда – к небесным вратам, будь они неладны – только благодаря виду ее обнаженных прелестей. Ну, будь у меня грудь пятого размера, я бы, несомненно, думал так же.

Хорошо, что у Эдварда было на этот счет иное мнение. Его драгоценное хладнокровие не подвело даже тогда, когда, разбуженный моим диким и совершенно непристойным ржанием, он притащился в ванную и застал там возмутительно много голых людей. Тоер пыталась прикрыться полотенцем и бешено вращала глазами, я никак не мог перестать смеяться. У меня не было сил даже перевести дыхание и объясниться, поэтому я просто кивал головой и судорожно жестикулировал в перерывах между приступами гомерического хохота, пока девушка гневно частила что-то обвинительное, ситуации нимало не проясняющее. Первые пару секунд лицо Эда не выражало ничего, кроме недоумения, но потом он, наконец, сообразил, что же произошло, и тоже начал смеяться. Это стало последней каплей, заставившей выйти из берегов море гнева Тоер. На последней реплике об интеллектуально бедных извращенцах-эксгибиционистах она перешла на крик и удалилась из ванной, громко топая. После этого девушка заняла оборонительную позицию в спальне Эда, а я был сослан на кухню. Вернуться к спокойному сну, конечно, никто уже не мог.  
Эдвард отлучился к своей даме сердца, но после недолгих переговоров вернулся – понурый и отчаянно зевающий.

– И что же сказала Тоер? – полюбопытствовал я, забрасывая в кофемашину порцию смолотых зерен.

– Сказала, что ты, видимо, застрял в очереди за большим агрегатом в то время, когда бог раздавал мозги.

Вероятно, я должен был чувствовать себя польщенным. Бывшая и снова действующая девушка моего лучшего друга оценила мой размер. Фантастика.

– Зато какому-то умнику, проторчавшему в очереди за мозгами, досталась крохотная кочерыжка. А что? Все честно, – я против воли хихикнул. – Даже обиженным себя как-то не чувствую.

И я действительно не чувствовал себя обиженным. Я чувствовал себя бездомным идиотом, которому некуда податься. Надо было озаботиться этой проблемой своевременно, но вместо того, чтобы искать себе жилье, я транжирил деньги и тратил время на всякую бессмыслицу. Ай да я.

– Эд. Я больше не смогу жить у тебя, – нехотя озвучил я то, что все присутствующие на кухне в столь ранний час уже успели осознать и в полной мере прочувствовать.

– Ага, – грустно согласился мой друг. Как ни удивительно, Эдварда это действительно расстроило. – Вот если бы ты закрывал дверь, когда делаешь свои дела... В общем, надо закрывать дверь.

– Ну! – объяснить, почему злополучная дверь оказалась не заперта на замок – действительно, а почему? – я не мог, поэтому просто хлопнул себя ладонями по бедрам от избытка чувств. – Вот так вышло. Приперло.

Эдвард задумчиво почесал подбородок.

– Тоер, наверно, тоже приперло, раз ее ни свет ни заря понесло в душ. Сбежать хотела... А теперь – не сбежит, – его «коварная» улыбка получилась на редкость чистосердечной и открытой.

– Теперь – конечно, – подтвердил я, стараясь не показать ненароком свои не слишком радужные эмоции по этому поводу. В конце концов, не мое дело – кто с кем встречается. Многократные разрывы с последующими эпическими возвращениями, бурными примирениями и новыми ссорами, уничтожающими все живое – обычное дело.

Тут приготовился кофе, и я нервно выхлебал всю чашку за один присест.

– А ты что будешь делать? Вряд ли за один день найдется подходящая квартира, – засомневался Эдвард. – Может быть, мы с Тоер пока как-нибудь...

Я покачал головой.

– И думать не смей. У тебя, конечно, хорошо... Но нет. Пора мне уже как-то определиться со своей жизнью.

– Но у тебя будет, где остановиться на то время, пока ты в поисках жилья?

– Сниму номер на пару дней, – дорого и бессмысленно, но других вариантов я не видел. – Не беспокойся, правда. Появление Тоер даже кстати... В каком-то смысле. Как пинок под зад.

Эд фыркнул, словно услышал удачную шутку, но в его взгляде все еще читалось недоверие.

– Ты же не прямо сейчас поедешь в отель, верно?

Я пожал плечами.

– Да хоть бы и сейчас. Только принеси мои вещи из спальни. Тоер меня едва ли впустит...

– Да ладно, – Эдвард только отмахнулся. – Это она от неожиданности такая. Сейчас пообвыкнется с мыслью, что ты уже никогда не станешь для нее прежним, и выйдет завтракать... Но если она вдруг уйдет от меня к тебе – мы не будем общаться. Месяц, как минимум.

Меня внезапно разобрал нервический смех – то ли от перспективы перехода Тоер ко мне, то ли оттого, что я и для самого себя больше никогда не стану прежним. Все протекало так сумбурно и скомканно, словно я забыл проснуться. Это бы хоть отчасти объясняло, почему в происходящем элемент энтропии явно превалировал. Мне ужасно хотелось рассказать Эду обо всем, что происходило в моей голове, спросить дружеского совета... Но ситуация сложилась как раз такая, в какой советы бесполезны, а друзья могут отреагировать совершенно неожиданным образом.

«Не торопись. Не накручивай себя раньше времени. Подумай, вон, о съемной квартире, которую тебе еще предстоит найти. О том, что пора завести блокнот, в котором будут фиксироваться все твои расходы. О том... Да о чем угодно!» – уговаривал я себя, но заставить поток мыслей изменить направление было не так-то просто. Случается порой такое, когда обнаружишь у себя первые симптомы пугающего заболевания, и неясно – лечится оно или придется жить с этим до самой смерти. И вроде нужно перестать думать о болезни – хотя бы до всепроясняющего визита к врачу, – но совершенно невозможно о ней не думать, потому что куда ни плюнь, что ни сделай – везде она.

Гомосексуализм, конечно, болезнью не был, это даже какая-то там высоколобая медицинская комиссия подтвердила. Но... я не знал, как с ним жить – в том случае, если я действительно обнаружу его в себе.

«Что значит – _обнаружу_? – перебил меня дотошный внутренний голос, который – несмотря на то, что призван был утешать и поддерживать в минуты тотального одиночества, – звучал истерично и несобранно. – Это же не СПИД! А СПИДа у меня нет. Я не занимался сексом два года. Может быть, все дело в этом?»

Последний довод звучал резонно. Приснился сон с претензией на эротику, вот тело и отреагировало. Вдруг. А до этого два года не реагировало, за редким исключением. Два года! Это примерно семьсот тридцать дней, лишенных простых человеческих радостей. Иные после такого подвига пойдут насиловать и убивать, а я, можно сказать, отделался малой кровью. Подумаешь, пофантазировал немного о сексе с мужчиной. Но это же фантазии! И мужчина там не какой-нибудь, а... Рихтер. В смысле, очень привлекательный.

Я поморщился от собственных мыслей. Я только что назвал чертова Рихтера привлекательным! Все, я точно гей.

– Ты чего? – испугался одолеваемый чувством вины Эдвард, который принял мою мимику на свой счет.

– Вспомнил, что приснилось, – отмахнулся я, решив, что серьезный разговор у нас с Эдом будет только в том случае, если на сто процентов удостоверюсь в том, что я... в общем, из _этих_. Я не знал, как это проверить – не существовало ни тестов, ни анализов, которые бы совершенно точно определили, пора ли уже нацепить кожаные штаны в обтяжку и идти в тематический бар, или можно еще побыть нормальным человеком.

«Великий Абсолют, да я же гомофоб! – думал я, пока ехал на заднем сидении эдвардова «Порше» в компании запчастей от велосипеда, которые не влезли в багажник. Мой друг изъявил желание забросить меня в гостиницу по пути на работу. – Я самый гомофобный гомофоб на свете! Я даже о своей потенциальной ориентации думаю нетолерантно! Ну разве это не смешно?!»

Но мне не было смешно. Было страшно. Случилось то, что, как думалось мне, не произойдет никогда. Я пытался успокоить себя тем, что все люди бисексуальны по своей природе. Вроде как. И тем, что геи – не такая уж и редкость. Все больше стран Евросоюза принимают закон о легализации однополых браков... Но я не хотел вступать в однополый брак! Говоря начистоту, я не хотел вступать ни в какой брак – по крайней мере, пока мне не стукнет тридцать, а лучше – тридцать пять; мир такой большой, а я еще так многого не сделал... А теперь, похоже, и не сделаю.

Пока миловидная девушка-администратор отеля регистрировала меня, я пристально изучал ее грудь под форменной блузой и с сожалением думал о том, что хочу хотеть женщин.

Вот она, прямо напротив меня. У нее приятное лицо, обаятельная улыбка, блестящие волосы. Она приятно пахнет. Она одета в форму. В форму! Парням всегда сносит крышу от формы – любой. Медсестры, стюардессы, официантки... И со всем этим я должен попрощаться!

Мальчикам, которые в свои тринадцать-четырнадцать вдруг осознают, что другие мальчики нравятся им больше девочек, намного легче. Нет, конечно, на них давят родственники, над ними издеваются в школе, но они хотя бы знают, кто они и как им с этим жить. Я же совсем не знал, кто я.

Если бы я был геем, то, наверное, узнал бы об этом раньше. Вот, влюбился бы в Эдварда. Он богатый и на вид вроде тоже ничего так. Я даже видел Эда голым (не то, чтобы это являлось предметом особой гордости; просто так вышло). И он видел меня голым. И все. Мы же не воспылали друг к другу какой-то безумной страстью? Нет. Так почему меня продолжало клинить на крохотном, более чем малозначительном эпизоде со сном про якобы Рихтера? Кстати, вот его я не видел голым, так что для меня и моей ускользающей гетеросексуальности еще не все потеряно.

Подобные мысли преследовали меня и на следующий день. Утром в среду я, как передовик труда, явился на собрание в «Ди Зюсихкайтен» первым, чем удивил Томаша до невозможности. Дело было, конечно, не в служебном рвении, а в том, что мне плохо спалось. Я всю ночь ворочался, не в силах найти себе удобное положение. Стандартное синтепоновое одеяло – такие можно найти практически в каждой гостинице средней руки – оказалось слишком жарким. Я то укрывался им, то раскрывался снова, а когда, измаявшись, все-таки задремал, пристроив злополучное одеяло поперек туловища, мне начала мерещиться какая-то похабщина. На этой безрадостной ноте я решил подняться и стартовать на ежеутреннюю раздачу служебных слонов. На самом деле, после просмотра похабщины мое сбрендившее тело с беснующимися гормонами как могло намекало, что ему требуются ласка и любовь, хоть бы даже в гордом уединении, но я сгреб в кулак волю (а не то, что туда очень просилось) и решил не поддаваться на провокации, пока не станет совсем невтерпеж. К сожалению, невтерпеж стало практически тут же. Я героически принял ледяной душ, собрался, сел на велосипед – и теперь скучал над чашкой чая. Потом явился Элен – и тоже очень удивился.

– Надо же, – заявил он вместо приветствия и уселся в угол, у окна.

Я было задумался над достойным ответом на этот хоть и неполноценный, но все-таки выпад, и вдруг открыл для себя, что Элен – тоже вроде как парень. То есть, понятное дело, парнем он был всегда, но теперь это будто бы несло дополнительный смысл. Вот, если я – допустим – гей, а он – молодой мужчина, соответствующий общепризнанным стандартам привлекательности (высокий, с хорошей кожей и довольно смазливый, если на то пошло), то, наверное, я должен что-то испытывать во время созерцания его персоны. Воодушевление, или что там.

Я уставился на Элена, с ужасом ожидая, когда же в голове состоится короткое замыкание, и вместо этого самодовольного кретина с длинной челкой предо мной предстанет что-то, достойное внимания. К счастью, Ленгель оставался Ленгелем, и привлекательней в моих глазах не становился. Тощий он какой-то и неприятный. И, похоже, делает маникюр, иначе с чего бы у него были такие ровные ногти?

Тут Элен заметил мое нездоровое внимание к себе и ощутимо занервничал. К общему облегчению, в это время подтянулись и все остальные. Сольвейг, осевшая рядом, прошептала мне на ухо:

– Что это, тебя в конец доконал Элен и ты решил его убить?

– Убить? Зачем мне его убивать?

Ленгель, нехотя отвечавший на расспросы Анико, вернее, по большей части их игнорирующий, поерзал на стуле и с подозрением глянул в нашу сторону.

– Не знаю. Вообще, больше похоже, что ты раздеваешь его взглядом, но, так как это − вряд ли, я просто предположила, что ты собираешься испробовать на нем супер-секретную китайскую комбинацию поражения болевых точек. Если сомневаешься в местонахождении селезенки, бей влево – не ошибешься.

Ленгель замолчал и прислушался. Анико – тоже. Только Кристиан копался в раздутой папке с бумагами, как ни в чем не бывало.

– Ты меня пугаешь... – признался я шепотом. – Тоже что-то не поделила с Ленгелем?

– Нечего было мне заявлять, что место женщины на кухне, – фыркнула Сольвейг.

– У Элена просто феноменальная способность заводить друзей, – я закрыл лицо рукой, дабы продемонстрировать общественности всю глубину своей печали.

– Так, хватит, – повысил голос Кристиан и принялся раздавать ксерокопии из своей чудо-папки. – Давайте сделаем наше совместное времяпровождение хоть сколько-нибудь конструктивным. Ознакомьтесь с содержанием отчета. Да, Войт, чего ты хлопаешь ресницами, тебя это касается в первую очередь.

Я мрачно уставился на текст. Отчет был на редкость бессмысленным и не прояснял ровным счетом ничего. В нем говорилось, что карты представлены в количестве пятидесяти штук, наименование колоды неизвестно, возраст неизвестен, фабрика-изготовитель неизвестна, страна-изготовитель неизвестна, материал − картон и бумага, лицо и рубашка черные, без знаков различия, масти отсутствуют. И все в таком духе. В итоге, экспертиза оказалась совершенно непродуктивной – подобные выводы мог сделать любой, один раз посмотрев на карты.

− А символы? – спросил я, задумчиво почесав щеку. Щека кололась.

− Ребята пока не нашли способ заставить их снова появиться. Думают, дело в каком-то особом раскладе, но если все так, как вы говорите, и карты являются самоорганизовывающейся системой, возможно, придется все-таки пригласить их владельца. Ты можешь с ним связаться?

Меня непроизвольно бросило в жар, будто господин Андерсон сказал что-то стыдное и разоблачающее. Я нервно огляделся – вдруг кто-то заметил мое волнение? Все были заняты своими делами.

− Да. Могу.

− Вот и прекрасно. Судя по всему, в прошлый раз Элен попробовал на него надавить, и никаких результатов это не дало. Так что давай как-нибудь помягче. Пусть приходит; разберемся, что к чему.  
Я уткнулся в чашку с чаем.

После того чумного сна видеть Рихтера не хотелось. Мне казалось, я это не переживу. Буду сидеть, таращиться ему промеж ключиц и вспоминать, как в каком-то воображаемом мире, реальном до последней детали, до чертовой выцветшей газеты, прилепленной к стене на мучной клейстер, он потрогал меня, я потрогал его, и это было так хорошо, что в позвоночнике засвербило. И ничего-ничего не скажу. Рихтер, правда, всегда так смотрит, будто знает, что у меня в голове. А может, на самом деле знает, и если так − не обессудь, Войт. В лучшем случае он придет в небывалое бешенство, а в худшем − не будет больше с тобой разговаривать никогда-никогда, хоть объясняй, что это всего-навсего сон, хоть не объясняй.

− А что у вас там с этой больницей? – вспомнила Сольвейг. Диалог коллег вышел на новый виток. После слова «больница» я прислушался (неужели с отцом Рихтера все же случилось чудо?), но быстро понял, что речь о чем-то другом, успокоился и вернулся к своим размышлениям, в которых и оставался до тех пор, пока нас не распустили.

Мне не нравились собственные мысли, не нравился я, мой образ жизни, моя одежда, моя щетина, которая – брейся-не брейся – все равно вылезает. Точно как мои мысли – липкие, неотступные, замкнутые в идеальный цикл. И, наверное, впервые за целую жизнь это недовольство, которое ширилось и множилось, сделало меня чрезвычайно деятельным. Покинув «Ди Зюсихкайтен», я отправился проветрить голову и бесцельно ходил по улицам. Город просыпался, небо серело, временами накрапывала морось, которая впоследствии быстро переросла в не сильный, но настойчивый дождь. Я думал о том, что нужно позвонить Рихтеру – не прямо сейчас, вообще, сейчас-то он, наверное, спит или собирается на работу, или варит кофе. Позвоню ему днем. Или вечером. Я с неудовольствием поймал себя на том, что, в какой-то мере, даже рад выдавшемуся поводу позвонить мужчине. Часть меня хотела поговорить с ним – нет, даже чувствовала жизненную потребность в этом, словно с того момента, когда я в последний раз слышал его голос, прошли не два дня, а два месяца, а то и все два года. Другую же часть меня необходимость звонка не так воодушевляла, и, скорее, даже пугала, как пугал ее сам настрой восторженной и наивной первой части. «Позвоню позже», − постановил я и почувствовал призрачное облегчение. Перспектива страшно-волнующего звонка отдалилась.

Я вернулся в отель и до полудня просидел в обнимку с ноутбуком, изучая сайты риэлторских фирм. Уже после поверхностного изучения рынка жилья стало ясно, что с одной моей зарплатой, не особо напрягая себя, можно арендовать только заброшенный трейлер без колес. Нужно было искать еще одну работу, но, похоже, в мире не существовало никакой общественно полезной деятельности, к которой я был бы приспособлен. Нет, разумеется, всегда можно устроиться в Макдональдс, но Эдвард точно засмеет подобный поворот событий – ибо напыщенный девиз «все профессии важны» не оправдывает того, что молодой мужчина, возраст которого совсем скоро сравняется с четвертью века, будет протирать штаны за прилавком: «Итак, ваш заказ составляют два гамбургера и средняя кола».

Когда все стало совсем грустно, я решил абстрагироваться от гнетущей ситуации и вновь вернулся мыслями к злополучному звонку, тревога относительно которого росла час от часа, прямо пропорционально необходимости его совершить. Я не мог вспомнить, когда бы еще так волновался из-за какой-то жалкой телефонной беседы… из-за чего-либо. Видимо, никогда. Но стоило представить, как стройный ряд гудков прервется и телефонная трубка ответит немного плоским, но вполне узнаваемым голосом, как мне начинало казаться, что я захлебнусь собственными словами, обмякну и не смогу издать ни звука. Вдруг я совершенно отчетливо осознал, что волнение, в котором я уже не купаюсь, а захлебываюсь, мне приятно, что оно похоже на легкую, как пузырьки шампанского, нервозность перед самым первым, еще детским свиданием, на котором не случится ничего серьезней быстрого, смазанного поцелуя в губы. Это случайное открытие было ужасно. Взволнованность никуда не ушла, но к ней примешалось разъедающее, болезненное ощущение. Мне отчего-то стало обидно, и это было совсем отвратно. Я немедленно принял решение о том, что этой буре эмоций необходимо положить конец. И потянулся к трубке в полной готовности набрать номер немца.

Номер не находился. Да что там, номер с подписью «Рихтер» попросту отсутствовал в списке контактов мобильного. Я нахмурился и, не доверившись второй раз электронному поиску, принялся листать телефонную книгу с самого начала, поэтому практически сразу наткнулся взглядом на имя, которое оказалось таким неожиданным, что в первую секунду здорово меня озадачило. «Эрих». Вот так просто. Словно этот номер вбил сюда какой-то патлатый чувак, с которым мы случайно познакомились на тусовке, а не тот серьезный, немного чопорный мужчина, которого я знал.

«Эрих», – проговорил я про себя, нажимая на кнопку вызова, и пережил мимолетное, почти неуловимое ощущение, будто земля уходит из-под ног и что-то надрывается внутри с едва слышным «ттррррек», как бывает, когда поезд на американских горках протаскивает по «мертвой петле» или лифт резко дергает вниз.

Первый же гудок оборвался на середине.

− Да?! – рявкнул Рихтер тем неповторимым тоном, от которого мое ухо должно было обуглиться.

Это было лучше, чем ведро ледяной воды, неожиданно опрокинутое на голову, и даже действенней, чем пощечина. Я наконец вынырнул из водоворота иллюзий, в котором барахтался вторые сутки. Рихтер, жесткий голос Рихтера, испепеляющие интонации Рихтера. То, что надо, чтобы наконец очнуться.

− Привет, − сказал я после секундной заминки. – Это Войт Словен, – в трубке что-то хрустело, кто-то неразборчиво переговаривался на заднем плане, но Рихтер молчал – как мне показалось, выжидающе. – Ну, тот парень, который не умеет пить.

− Я помню, − тихо отозвался мужчина. Он перестал метать громы и молнии так внезапно, что мне стало неуютно.

− Ты… ты сейчас можешь говорить? Я тебя не отвлекаю? – число голосов, доносящихся из динамика, явно возросло в арифметической прогрессии. Может, у него перерыв между лекциями?

− Я немного занят сейчас, − сообщил мужчина апатично. Звук его голоса перекрыло что-то металлически грохочущее. Я недоуменно выгнул бровь, забыв, что он не может меня видеть.

− Позвоню позже, − с готовностью отреагировал я и тут же спохватился. − Я могу позвонить?

В трубке раздался шелест, который я сперва принял за помехи на линии, а потом понял – это полувздох-полуусмешка.

− Можешь. Позвони мне вечером, − голос Рихтера прозвучал удивленно, будто эта просьба-разрешение шокировала даже его. Потом к нему обратился по имени мужской голос, пытаясь привлечь внимание, и стало ясно, что пора сворачиваться.

− Ну, еще поговорим. До связи? – не очень уверенно закончил я.

− Да. Хорошо, что ты… − начал было немец, но тот, другой мужчина перебил его и начал что-то быстро говорить, после чего его голос резко оборвался и сменился частыми гудками, оставив меня умирать от любопытства – хорошо, что я… что?

Я с легким сердцем вернулся к изысканиям работы и жилплощади и даже позвонил по нескольким телефонам, но, в итоге, ничего подходящего так и не обнаружил. Незаметно наступил вечер. Сверившись с часами, я, неуместно окрыленный и предвкушающий, позвонил Рихтеру снова, но дребезжащий электронными нотами голос оператора сообщил, что абонент отключен или находится вне зоны действия сети.

− Что за черт? – буркнул я и перезвонил. Через некоторое время перезвонил еще раз и, выждав немного, еще. Результат остался неизменным.

В последний раз я набрал Рихтера перед сном − скорее по выработавшейся за день привычке, чем оттого, что всерьез верил в успех. Абсолют по-прежнему не желал соединять нас, я, разозлившись, подумал: «Ну и черт с ним!» Вряд ли мужчина отключил телефон только для того, чтобы не разговаривать со мной. Скорее, аккумулятор в его мобильном разрядился, а Рихтер попросту забыл подключить его к сети. Или это дьявольское устройство, телефон, вышло из строя. Всякое бывает.

Я посетил ресторан на первом этаже отеля, на поверку оказавшийся обыкновенным буфетом, выпил сильно разбавленный водой американо и, поднявшись к себе, немедленно заснул как убитый. Был вытряхнут из сна воем будильника – пробило три часа ночи – и собственным ужасным открытием – а что, если Рихтер дал мне неправильный номер? «Нет, нет, – тут же успокоил себя я, обмякая на жестких гостиничных простынях, – я же с ним разговаривал, мне же это не показалось, верно? Я еще в своем уме. Пока. Надеюсь». Сердцебиение замедлялось, собственное дыхание выравнивалось. Рихтер просто не зарядил чертов телефон. Забыл его в своем кабинете или где-то еще, а батарея и сдохла. Или у него украли мобильный. Или злосчастный аппарат выпал из кармана пиджака. Или он просто не... просто не хочет со мной разговаривать.... не хочет меня слушать... не хочет... меня...

...Красное небо с недоверчиво выпученным глазом солнца, растрескавшаяся от жара дорога, усеянная покореженными, изломанными деталями. Вдали темнел и исходил черным смрадным дымом остов автомобиля. Я двигался вдоль дороги, увязая в дрожащем от жара воздухе, наклонялся к деталям, перебирал их, стирал с них кончиками пальцев копоть и налипшие крупицы песка. Добравшись до огромного металлического листа, смятого неведомой силой, словно обертка от конфеты, поднял его и обнаружил под ним скрученный в жгут галстук, пропитанный кровью. Я не мог вспомнить, кому он принадлежит и что произошло с его владельцем, но при виде смятой тряпки, исходный цвет которой уже невозможно было угадать, мне стало душно и тяжело, сухой раскаленный ветер выжигал глаза, и на меня вдруг обрушилось такое физически болезненное отчаяние, что я рухнул на колени у обочины и прижал руку к груди, стараясь сдержать расползающееся под кожей мучительное ощущение...

Так и проснулся – с ладонью, лежащей на сердце, весь взмокший, умирающий от ужаса, отупело повторяющий: это сон, сон. Видение было настолько кошмарно в своей гнетущей недосказанности, что я долго не мог опомниться. Лучше уж все эти сны про прикосновение кожи к коже, про тянущее возбуждение, которое раскручивается и накаляется, про обладание и принуждение. Эти видения были чужеродны для моей психики, они перекраивали под себя, заставляли хотеть неправильного и недостижимого, но не давили, не стискивали и не разрывали изнутри. Они были приятно-горячими, а не обжигающими, и пахли спермой и потом, а не бензином и горелым человеческим мясом.

Я наконец посмотрел на часы и обнаружил, что все-таки проспал собрание. В любом случае, особых новостей для господина Андерсона не было. С Рихтером невозможно связаться. Узнай Кристиан такое, мигом поставил бы на уши всю королевскую рать: подозреваемый сбежал. Но Рихтер бы не сбежал, я это знал. С ним могло что-то случиться, и оставалось только надеяться, что мой кошмар не пророческий.   
Я позвонил ему еще раз, чтобы в очередной раз прослушать заклинание, призывающее из недр человеческой души самых страшных и неистовых демонов: « _АбонентНеОтвечаетИлиНаходитсяВнеЗоныДействияСети_ ». Я с трудом дождался девяти часов утра и обратился в старый-добрый рихтеров университет по тому номеру, что чудом сохранился в списке исходящих звонков. Все та же безукоризненно вежливая дама поведала, что профессора сейчас нет на рабочем месте, потому что он взял недельный отпуск по личным обстоятельствам. «Посреди учебного года?» − удивился я. Дама из, кажется, отдела кадров, сказала только, что раньше понедельника господин Рихтер не появится, а сейчас она ничем не может мне помочь.

Настроение стало еще хуже. Рихтер, похоже, все-таки сбежал. Или – опять же, все-таки – разбился на машине в кровавую лепешку. Он же и заснуть за рулем мог, с его-то недосыпом. С него станется. Я не мог ничем объяснить своей странной уверенности в том, что именно так все и случилось. Звонить по больницам и моргам казалось глупым. Мы не разговаривали сутки, мы никем друг другу не приходились. Нас держало вместе только странное общее дело, если так можно назвать смертельные карточные фокусы, да обещание того, что я позвоню ему − вчера вечером, − а он ответит мне. Я очень надеялся на то, что он мне ответит. Я собирался поговорить с ним или, если получится, даже увидеться. Не из-за этих дурацких снов, конечно. Просто хотелось побыть с ним рядом, убедиться, что все в порядке, что он... живой? Здоровый? Случайно соприкоснуться с ним плечами, чтобы получить лишнее доказательство – вот он, во плоти, теплый, жесткий и весь такой... ну, Рихтер, а потом запереться в безликой ванной стандартного номера и, краснея, задыхаясь и ненавидя себя, представлять что-то такое, что никогда – скорее к счастью, чем к сожалению – не произойдет. Потому что, если произойдет, это будет ужасно, и я буду себя не только ненавидеть, но и не уважать, а это куда неприятнее. Когда что-то происходит только в воображении, это не более чем иллюзия, совершенно безопасная и безобидная. С ней можно примириться. Любая же попытка воплотить иллюзию в жизнь обычно оборачивается катастрофой, потому что в реальности все совсем не так, как в мире фантазий: в ней действуют совсем другие законы ( _неужели еще никто не вывел законы реальности? как законы Архимеда или Мерфи?_ ).

Именно поэтому мне стоит прекратить паниковать из-за отключенного телефона Рихтера. Во-первых, я не истеричная девочка, потенциальный бойфренд которой обещал позвонить и не сдержал слова. Во-вторых, следует держаться от немца подальше. С самого начала, с самого первого разговора следовало. Насколько дальше? Прямо пропорционально частоте видений на тему всей этой неестественной голубой дури. Прямо пропорционально моим необъяснимым позывам пообщаться с Рихтером или, там, повидаться с ним. Без задней мысли, ага. А ведь от этих странных встреч недалеко и до глубокого петтинга. Только вот не стоит этого делать. Всем будет только хуже, но мне, пожалуй, чуточку больше. Моего серьезного и безаппеляционного немецкого друга не будут мучить душевные терзания, когда после попытки ( _чего?_ )... после того, как я _что-то такое_ сделаю, он заедет мне по шарам и будет чертовски прав.

Но я же ничего не сделаю. С чего бы мне _что-то такое_ делать? И когда, черт возьми, в своих мыслях я перешел от «я не гей, не-не-не» к «как бы мне облапать реального Рихтера и не очень пострадать при этом»?

− О чем ты вообще думаешь? – спросил я себя и, не получив ответа, все-таки отправился в ванную. Посмотрел на свое лицо, такое знакомое и, в то же время, трудно идентифицируемое с вечным безликим «я», которое так близко каждому из нас, заглянул в собственные глаза и медленно проговорил, надеясь, что и до вечного безликого «я», и до молодого человека, отражающегося в зеркале, дойдет: − Вы, Войт Словен, мужеложец, содомит и просто пидорас. Это очень печально, но придется смириться. Ради гармонии во вселенной, что ли.

Тот Войт Словен, что маячил в зеркале, выглядел как обычный парень – приличного роста, неплохой комплекции, не толстый, не урод, − посему он, очевидно, недоумевал, зачем же я так неуважительно о нем отзываюсь.

Я много знал об этом парне, Войте Словене. Я следил за его жизнью двадцать четыре гребаных года, и за все это время он ни разу не дал кому-то повода подумать о нем что-то подобное, если не брать в расчет последнюю неделю.

Мне нужно было подумать, хорошо подумать, поэтому я сделал то, что всегда делал в таких случаях – выволок себя из комнаты, прошелся, спустился в метро и стал кататься от конечной до конечной. Если для меня и существовало какое-то место силы, где могло накрыть нечеловеческим вдохновением, осенить и наставить на путь истинный, то оно находилось в метро. Что-то успокаивающее таилось в поездах, приходящих строго по расписанию, в непрерывной циркуляции человеческого потока, в незамолкающем гомоне многоголосой толпы. Метро напоминало море – всей своей цикличностью, монотонным шумом, глубиной и порывами холодного ветра, рождающимися из ниоткуда. Урбанистическое море, наблюдая за которым я погружался в медитативный транс, наслаждался абсолютной пустотой и как бы случайно, безо всяких иных усилий находил ответы на собственные вопросы.

Очевидно, нынешний день был из ряда вон выходящим, потому что, даже проехав пять станций кряду, я так и не достиг состояния одухотворенной концентрации. Очистить разум не получалось, не помогала ни расчерченная проводами тьма в окнах, ни шум движущегося поезда, в котором тонули обрывки разговоров, смех и кашель. В какой-то момент мне надоело заставлять себя расслабляться насильственным образом, и я принялся просто глазеть по сторонам. Сначала в вагоне не обнаружилось никого интересного, кроме прямо-таки вызывающе толстой девушки с зелеными волосами. Я смотрел на нее, пока это не стало совсем неприличным, отстраненно размышляя о том, что, несмотря на всю отвратность своего внешнего вида, эта юная леди достойна уважения, потому что не прогибается под гнетом социальных условностей. На следующей же станции вагон наводнило свежими пассажирами, и я с легким сердцем переключился на них. Напротив очень вовремя уселся паренек лет двадцати – тонкокостный, загорелый, рыжеволосый и просто тошнотворно миловидный. Одето это чудо было по-подростковому инфантильно: на ногах мешковатые джинсы, на запястьях куча застиранных браслетов из ниток, поджарый торс прикрыт – храни Абсолют печать по ткани – майкой с надписью «Улыбнись, если хочешь меня». О! И в ухе поблескивало что-то неудобоваримое. Хороший прикид, говорящий. Сразу понятно, что рыжий – студентик, по вечерам крутящийся на не шибко интеллектуальной подработке. Вид его гладкого солнечного личика, ясных глазок и будто бы резюмирующая все это богатство фраза на футболке отчего-то произвели на меня неизгладимое впечатление. Я даже испугался сперва, что начну ржать вот прямо так, с ходу и в полный голос, но врожденное чувство такта слегка притушило порыв, поэтому я просто улыбнулся – открыто, от всей души и только на двадцать процентов насмешливо.

Миловидненькое лицо рыжего вытянулось и приобрело на долю секунды выражение священного ужаса. Парниша взвился, как будто его смачно ущипнули за зад, и стал резво проталкиваться в другой конец вагона – чтобы, вероятно, эвакуироваться через дверь на ближайшей станции. Я улыбнулся еще шире, ужасно довольный собой. И призадумался.

Чудо с браслетиками, на мой взгляд, было самым обычным пидорочком. Ну там, цветение юности, колечко в ухо, эксперименты, все дела. Так почему же – возвращаясь к старой-доброй теме моей ориентации – эта свежая двадцатилетняя прелесть, почти-что-целочка, эта невразумительно-худосочная задница не подняла чего-нибудь в моей душе, или там, положим, в джинсах?

Да потому что я никакой не гей, и перспектива нежно поглаживать волосатые мужские коленки меня не прельщала.

Я почувствовал грандиозный подъем, мне вдруг стало очень легко и свободно. Даже не верилось, что может быть настолько легко и свободно. Как будто все шло, как надо, все пребывало на своих местах, и даже Господь (в которого я не верил даже во времена вынужденных походов на мессы в компании бабушки Ады и ее зеленого ридикюля) приглядывал за нами, держа кверху большие пальцы рук.

Покинув стылое лоно подземки, я, совершенно окрыленный, зашел в первое попавшееся бистро перекусить – потому что перекусить совершенно точно не мешало. Я не помнил, когда ел в последний раз, и, определенно, был жив одним лишь святым духом. В бистро было сумрачно и не особенно уютно, из-за кассового аппарата мрачно хмурил широченные брови недружелюбный индус в форменном переднике. Мне было все равно. Я расположился у окна, и, маясь бездельем в ожидании заказа, снова набрал Рихтера. Безрезультатно. Ощущение приподнятости выдохлось, будто вчерашнее шампанское, и я как-то особенно ярко, до последнего нюанса прочувствовал момент, в котором сидел совершенно один за сомнительной чистоты столом в темной кафешке на черт знает какой окраине города и ждал – нет, не свой дурацкий бургер, хотя и его тоже – когда же мужчина, которому я позвонил в общей сложности четырнадцать раз за последние сутки, наконец ответит. Тут уже бесполезно прикрываться нечеловечески важным заданием, поручением начальства, чем-то еще. Это мания. И с каждым непринятым звонком мне все больше нужно было дождаться – добиться – ответа. Почему?

Мне не нравился вероятный ответ. Мне не нравился вероятный ответ настолько, что я подорвался с места и быстрым шагом рванул к выходу из этой пугающей забегаловки, потому что убежать оттуда и от мыслей, рожденных в этом неприятном месте, выглядело единственным возможным вариантом спасения. Индус гаркнул что-то злобное мне в спину, но я даже не обернулся. Есть больше не хотелось.

«Да не пойти ли Рихтеру к дьяволу? – раздраженно думал я, несясь по неизвестным улицам куда глаза глядят. – И всем остальным вместе с ним. Почему я должен всем этим заниматься... и, ну, переживать все это? И, в конце концов, если бы я умер два года назад, мне бы не пришлось так унижаться и терять нервные клетки. Волшебное чудо воскрешения! От всей этой сраной магии есть польза только если ты – Гарри Поттер или, там, кучка сопляков, мигрировавших в Нарнию». Я даже не знал, на кого злюсь больше – на себя (за то, что я такой вот дефективный), на Рихтера (за то, что он в принципе существует в этом мире и вызывает этим все новые и новые проблемы. И, кстати, ради разнообразия мог бы отвечать, когда Его Преподобию звонят), на Кристиана (за то, что именно он когда-то вручил мне это дело. А мог бы нагрузить кого-то другого, и я бы тогда продолжал жить спокойно и беззаботно) или на мир, в котором существует подобная несправедливость. Я раз и навсегда решил больше не звонить Эриху (и не называть его Эрихом. С каких это пор он Эрих?) и передать его дело кому-то другому, но, когда наконец добрался до отеля, вспомнил, что не звонил ему уже довольно давно. За эти три часа могла измениться экономическая обстановка в стране, не то что – появиться на линии какой-то телефон. Чуда, в общем-то, не произошло, зато я в очередной раз не сдержал данное себе слово.

«Ну его в задницу!» – ругнулся я и, дабы отвлечься от больной темы, потянулся за ноутбуком. Обнаружил, что этот электронный засранец некстати разрядился. Полез в прикроватную тумбу за кабелем питания и наткнулся на рихтерово досье, помещенное туда в постпереездном припадке «все должно лежать на своих местах». Уперся взглядом в строку, где был указан домашний номер телефона. Буркнул «блин» почти жалобно, кидаясь к мобильному.

Что ж. Гудки звучали (что, несомненно, при определенных обстоятельствах сошло бы за доброе предзнаменование), но никто не торопился ответить. Я набрал номер трижды, чтобы быть абсолютно уверенным, а после почувствовал себя полным идиотом. Ситуация стала совершенно невыносимой. Я еще немного потискал мобильник в ладони – Великий Абсолют, нужно с кем-то поговорить, нужно кому-то рассказать, шифер на моей крыше раскалился и течет – немыслимым волевым усилием заставил себя вернуть самообладание и отправился в «Ди Зюсихкайтен». С полузаряженным ноутбуком. В девять часов вечера.

Вместо привычной тишины в зале стоял жуткий галдеж. Посетителей обслуживал какой-то незнакомый тип. К слову, и такой прорвы клиентов я в жизни тут не видел. «Наш» стол заняли какие-то подвыпившие девицы. В общем, непривычно. Еще непривычней было сидеть посреди этого праздника жизни с компьютером и набирать поисковые запросы в стиле «работа полная занятость». За три часа я выпил, наверное, литр чая (от него уже порядком тошнило), безрадостно сжевал половину сэндвича с тунцом, нашел семнадцать подходящих вакансий и решил завтра же купить первый в своей жизни (хотя бы со времен младшей школы) костюм. А потом услышал:

– Не помешаю?

Рядом с моим столом стояла Анико и неловко улыбалась.

– Нет, – улыбнулся я в ответ и понял, что это получилось как-то само собой, с той легкостью, с какой и должно всегда происходить. – Нет, что ты. О! И девчонки, весь вечер хлеставшие за «нашим» столом «Космополитен», наконец-то ушли. Пересядем?

Мы переместились на свое извечное место.

– Слушай... – начала девушка тем тягостным «нам надо поговорить» тоном, которым обычно сообщают самые страшные вещи на свете. – У нас с тобой все в порядке?

– У нас с тобой? В смысле, как у... э-э...

Улыбка Анико стала совсем потерянной.

– В смысле, как у друзей. Господи! Прости, я сейчас покажусь тебе полной дурой, но все всегда советуют разговаривать об отношениях, а не держать в себе, вот я и подумала... Боже. Это кошмар.

– Ну, сначала выглядело так, будто ты признавалась мне в... Ты же не признавалась мне ни в чем, нет? – мне стало совсем уж неудобно, потому что в разговорах «об отношениях» я оставался не просто нулем, а неким трехзначным числом со знаком минус. Ани же была девушкой, а это, как ни крути, давало ей в этой сфере нехилое преимущество... И я, кажется, только что ее обидел. Или нет.

Анико закрыла лицо рукой и отчего-то начала хохотать, будто ей рассказали отличный анекдот. Я удивленно моргнул, а потом вдруг расслабился. Все было в порядке – хотя бы тут.

– Нет, я не признавалась тебе в любви, – просмеявшись, сообщила девушка. – К счастью, за долгое время совместной работы у меня выработался иммунитет к твоему идиотскому обаянию.

– У меня идиотское обаяние? Обаяние идиота? Что это вообще значит?

– Не бери в голову. Оно у тебя есть, так что – радуйся.

Девушки. Почему, почему вы такие непонятные?..

– Просто мне показалось, что после той некрасивой истории ты от меня бегаешь, – продолжила Анико с упорством танка. Она выглядела собранной, серьезной и очень взрослой – совсем не той трогательной девочкой, которую я всегда в ней видел. Яркая этническая одежда, дреды, собранные белой вышитой повязкой, запах ванильных булочек и очаровательное, немного детское личико, незамедлительно пробуждающее во всех особях мужского пола желание оберегать и лелеять – все это вдруг стало ширмой для чего-то более сложного, неоднозначного и, чего уж греха таить, интересного. – Вот я и захотела все прояснить, чтобы между нами не было недопонимания. А еще я хотела извиниться. Прости, что напугала тебя.

– Э... Ну, не то, чтобы напугала. Скорее, сильно сбила с толку.

– Конечно, – лукаво улыбнулась Ани. – Ты же такой бесстрашный и непобедимый!

– Вот именно.

– Хочешь чаю?

– Только не чай! – простонал я. – И не кофе. Больше не могу пить кофе. Я сижу тут уже очень давно.

– Надо же. И что делаешь?

– Ищу работу.

– В двенадцать ночи?

– Так в интернете же.

Мы немного помолчали.

– У тебя все в порядке? – осторожно спросила девушка.

– Нет, – честно ответил я. Прозвучало, к несчастью, довольно жалко.

– Плохо выглядишь, – признала Анико, немного поморщившись. – Болеешь?

– Не знаю, – прогнусавил я совсем уж ничтожным тоном.

– Ой, – испугалась моя юная коллега. – Так. А у врача ты был?

– Врач здесь не поможет.

– Почему ты так думаешь? Уже сдавал анализы? Может, ничего и нет...

– Да не в этом дело! – взорвался я и от накала чувств с треском захлопнул ноутбук. Люди за соседними столиками начали оборачиваться. – Я не могу спать, не могу есть, не могу ничего делать. Я постоянно думаю об одном и том же, а если я думаю не об этом, как-то так получается, что я все равно думаю о том же самом, только иначе! Это сводит меня с ума. Я не могу так. Меня уже тошнит от всего этого. Я просто хочу, чтобы это все перестало происходить со мной, это что, так много, на самом деле? Я, в конце концов, хочу сосредоточиться, я решил изменить свою жизнь. Я бросил пить! Бросил, понимаешь? Потому что я больше не могу пить! Я любил пить, меня устраивал даже факт похмелья и тошнота, и все прочее... Но теперь я не могу, просто не могу, и как ты думаешь, почему?

– Ты взялся за ум и решил вести себя, как взрослый цивилизованный человек? – предположила Анико и, привстав, приветливо помахала Томашу, заступившему на ночную смену.

– Нет. Вернее, да, – я скривился. – Не знаю. Я не знаю, что со мной происходит.

Анико с напускной задумчивостью поскребла в затылке.

– Из того, что я только что услышала, можно сделать два вывода. Либо у тебя нервный срыв, либо ты влюбился. Либо и то, и другое.

Мое совершенно каменное лицо дало девушке больше информации, чем любой из ответов, который мог последовать за этим заявлением.

– Вау, – только и сказала Ани.

– Ага, – мрачно подтвердил я. – Мне хочется покончить с собой. Я уже однажды случайно это сделал, но теперь мне хочется, как бы это сказать, повторить старый фокус вполне осознанно.

– Но почему? Это же прекрасно!

– То, что я хочу покончить с собой? – уточнил я на всякий случай.

– Нет, конечно! То, что ты влюбился. Это так трогательно! И кто, кто она?

– Э-э... – протянул я в очередной раз за вечер. – Ты не поверишь. Я и сам не верю. Честно говоря, я все еще надеюсь, что переел чего-то просроченного и чувствую все это из-за расстройства желудка.

– Оу, – Анико подперла подбородок рукой. – Тогда надеюсь, что это не Сольвейг.

Я закатил глаза.

– Да нет же! Конечно, это не она. Ну, то есть, Соль самая прекрасная женщина из ныне живущих – прости, Ани – но я же еще не совсем выжил из ума... Упс. Нет, на самом деле выжил. Лучше бы это была Сольвейг.

Анико выглядела все более заинтригованной. Черт возьми, даже ее катастрофически оранжевая кофта (сделанная, вероятно, из конопли), повязка на голове и серьги казались заинтригованными. Концентрация любопытства в воздухе была почти запредельной.

– Я знаю этого человека?

Я подумал, что не отвечу даже под пытками. Скончаюсь в ужасных мучениях, но не выболтаю тайну. Пусть мне вырывают ногти. Пусть мне прижигают язык раскаленными щипцами. А потом услышал, словно бы со стороны:

– Ты о нем слышала.

– Какие дела?

Я увидел, как лицо Анико озаряется улыбкой, обернулся на голос и практически остолбенел.

– Да вы что, издеваетесь? Ты-то что здесь делаешь в такое время?

Сольвейг расплылась в улыбке триумфатора и заняла свободную сторону стола, пристроив свою огромную сумку и чехол от ноутбука на стул рядом со мной.

– Вообще-то, я пришла поработать перед собранием. Не думала, что тут ошивается еще кто-то из наших, пока не увидела твой велосипед на парковке. Кстати, ты это зря, ночью обещали сильный дождь.

– Уже ночь, а дождя нет, – я махнул в сторону окна. Природа явно была против меня, потому что именно в этот момент на стекло упали первые косые брызги. – Вот блин!

– Вот-вот, – хмыкнула норвежка. – Ну, рассказывайте, какие плоды принес уходящий четверг?

– Словен влюбился! – поведала Анико с такой гордостью, будто самолично приложила руку к сему свершению.

– Ох ты ж... – восхитилась Сольвейг. – Надо за это выпить.

– И не пьет! – продолжила Ани не менее восторженно.

– Охренеть. Нашего мальчика не было один день, а какие изменения! Тогда – чаю?

– Только не чай! – взвыл я. – И прекратите уже ахать над моей возможной влюбленностью. Я уже говорил, что это, вероятно, последствия отравления. Или простуды. Или меня кто-то проклял.

Сольвейг округлила глаза:

– Только не говори мне, что запал на эту, – и она нарисовала указательными пальцами сердечко перед своим лицом.

– Ну ты вспомнила, – я уже миллион раз пожалел, что отважился начать этот разговор и поведать кому-то о своих переживаниях. Вот именно такие случаи и заставляют людей еженедельно тратиться на психотерапевта. – Нет, это не она.

– Хорошо, – удовлетворенно кивнула Сольвейг. – А кто тогда?

– Не ваше дело, – я совсем отчаялся и позволил себе быть резким.

– Конечно, не наше, но тебе же нужен совет!

– Зачем мне совет? – ужаснулся я.

– Без понятия, – честно созналась норвежка, – но ты определенно выглядишь как человек, которому нужен совет.

– Не нужны мне советы!

– Ой ли? Тогда скажи-ка, сколько длились твои самые долгие отношения?

Я напряг память.

– Три недели?..

– Вот! – Сольвейг нацелила кончик указательного пальца в потолок. – А мои – три года! И, кстати, они бы еще длились и длились, если бы... ну, не важно.

– Но я не собираюсь заводить отношения! – не слишком вежливо повысив голос, перебил ее я. – Это просто влюбленность. Односторонняя. Не будет никаких отношений. И что это за ужасный дамский клуб, который вы здесь организовали?

– Мы просто желаем тебе добра, – мягко вставила Анико. – Ты выглядишь очень несчастным и уставшим...

– А еще ты здорово похудел, – Соль не особо церемонилась и резала по живому. – На твои ввалившиеся щеки даже Ганнибал Лектор бы не клюнул. Так что давай, излагай суть проблемы.

Я огляделся в поисках внезапной помощи или хотя бы достойной темы, на которую можно перевести разговор, и вдруг малодушно подумал – может, и не будет ничего плохого, если я обрисую суть своей печали в общих чертах?

– Есть один человек. Мы с ним неплохо общались, он мне... симпатичен. Я взял у этого человека номер, позвонил ему на днях, и он попросил меня перезвонить попозже. Я так и сделал, но он не ответил. И не отвечает до сих пор.

– И как давно не отвечает?

– Двое суток, – признался я, немного покривив душой.

– Двое суток? – переспросила Сольвейг, как мне показалось, насмешливо.

– Да. Он вне зоны доступа. И домашний тоже не отвечает. Я уже думаю, что с этим человеком что-то случилось, поэтому просто не представляю, что делать. Что обычно делают в такой ситуации?

– О. Ну, во-первых, ты не влюбился, – норвежка выждала пару секунд, чтобы продолжение прозвучало более весомо. – Ты втрескался по самые уши. Или даже по сюда, – она поводила ладонью у себя над головой. – Во-вторых, если у тебя не паника «о боже, мы не разговаривали с моей крошкой уже четыре часа», ты имеешь полное право обратиться в полицию. В-третьих...

– Ты знаешь, где этот человек живет? – взяла слово Анико.

Я моргнул.

– Вроде как знаю. А что?

– А ты не пробовал съездить к нему домой? Может быть, это что-то даст...

Я был редким идиотом. Редчайшим! И почему я раньше до этого не додумался?..

– Точно. Так и сделаю. Сколько времени?

Сольвейг посмотрела на наручные часы и присвистнула:

– Пятнадцать минут второго, – она покосилась на меня. – Ты же не сейчас собрался нанести визит своей даме сердца?

– Сейчас. Именно сейчас. Незамедлительно, – я судорожно запихивал ноутбук в рюкзак.

Девушки наблюдали за мной со странной смесью жалости, недоверия и осуждения.

– Там дождь, – грустно напомнила Анико.

– Да наплевать, – только отмахнулся я.

– В конце концов, это просто невежливо, – прохладно заметила Соль, явно не разделявшая моего энтузиазма, – заявляться к кому-то среди ночи. А что, если она не разговаривает с тобой не потому, что случилось что-то плохое, а потому что просто не хочет? Поверь, тогда она точно не будет рада, обнаружив тебя, мокрого и грязного, на своем пороге. Подумай об этом.

– Уже подумал. Сейчас и проверю.

– А если она спит?

– У него бессонница! – рявкнул я и, бросив виноватый взгляд на притихших советчиц, кротко добавил. – Все, я уехал.  



	20. Глава 18

  
Конечно, решение не объезжать лужу на главной аллее жуткого полузаброшенного парка было не первым опрометчивым за эту промозглую ночь, но его последствия оказались наиболее неприятными. За свою самонадеянность я поплатился намокшими до колен джинсами, да и велосипед теперь не мешало откатить на автомойку самообслуживания и основательно прополоскать.

Впрочем, проблема крылась совсем не в гигантской луже, образовавшейся, видимо, где-то на разломе литосферных плит, и не в очевидно неудачной попытке преодолеть этот Великий Венгерский разлом, а в том, что мне не следовало ехать к Рихтеру без приглашения, в дождь и в то время, когда добропорядочные граждане видят третий сон.

С другой стороны, если он когда-то и бывал дома, то только поздней ночью.

И Кристиан просил о чем-то ( _Великий Абсолют, о чем?_ ) спросить немца.

И неплохо было бы убедиться, жив ли там Рихтер вообще.

И если он окажется жив и во вполне добром здравии, необходимо устроить ему выволочку на тему «Почему вредно не брать трубку, если тебе позвонили больше дюжины раз». Выволочку, да.

Как выяснилось в процессе размышления, у меня имеется значительное количество причин, чтобы упрямо ехать сквозь непогоду. Поначалу я, впечатленный разговором с девушками, даже позволил себе немного покатать в голове мысли о _чувствах, влюбленности, отношениях_ и прочих единорогах из страны зефирных облаков, но быстро пришел к выводу, что все это очень далеко от реальной жизни – особенно моей, – так что беспокоиться не о чем. Потом заплутал, решив срезать дорогу через плохо знакомый квартал, заехал в парк, преодолел лужу, практически повторив тем самым подвиг Магеллана, и совершенно забыл, о чем размышлял в начале пути. Перед самым домом Рихтера меня осенило: являться в гости без приглашения, да еще и с пустыми руками, как-то совсем невежливо. Я с трудом нашел поблизости круглосуточный супермаркет, пристегнул велосипед тросом к скользкой от дождя парковочной стойке и вошел в теплый и сонный храм торговли, имея весьма смутное представление о своих будущих покупках.

«Итак, − многозначительно сказал я себе, остановившись перед уходящими в бесконечность рядами полок. – Что обычно люди берут, когда собираются нанести визит?»

«Вино, − с готовностью откликнулся внутренний голос. – И цветы не забудь».

И упаковку резинок.

«Прочь из моей головы», − мысленно прошипел я, чувствуя, как кончики ушей начинают гореть. Никакого вина. И – я бросил унылый взгляд на вазоны с не слишком свежими розами – никаких цветов.

Неужели, кроме чертовой бутыли, не существует ничего такого, с чем можно галантно заявиться в гости далеко за полночь и произвести впечатление приятного и внимательного человека? Ах да, точно, торт. Я дошел до витрины с тортами и придирчиво осмотрел ассортимент. Содержимое витрин ничем особым не впечатляло, кроме, разве что, набора смехотворно маленьких пирожных. Я не слишком-то любил сладкое, но эти пирожные чем-то меня очаровали. Должно быть, своим размером, идеально подходящим для кукольного чаепития.

Притиснув коробку с пугающе крохотной выпечкой к груди, я уже было направил стопы к кассам, как одна шальная мысль разрушила всю идиллию: а что, если Рихтер тоже не любит сладкое? Да наверняка не любит, у него это на лице написано. Я походил по супермаркету еще немного. Редкий ночной персонал провожал меня отсутствующими взглядами. Помучившись совсем чуть-чуть, я взял треугольник возмутительно дорогого сыра. Все-таки, сыр с вином – это классика.

«Черт», − простонал я и вернулся к стеллажам с алкоголем, не слишком понимая, зачем, так как идея покупки вина была отметена еще в самом начале.

«Ты хочешь его трахнуть, − сообщил внутренний голос, демонстрируя чудеса проницательности. – Но подумай вот над чем: красная роза, бокал сухого и ночь на крыше – заезженная, надоевшая всем до тошноты классика, на которую клюют только дурехи. Может, ты когда-то и преуспел в соблазнении грудастых простушек, но ни одна из них не идет ни в какое сравнение в _Эрихом_. Да, я его так называю, потому что ты от этого бесишься. _Эрих_ старше тебя на восемь лет, и, наверно, тоже кое-что понимает в том, чтобы разводить дам на «раздвинуть ножки». Уверен, он будет не в восторге, когда поймет, кому на этот раз отведена роль дамы, а, с твоей-то стереотипностью мышления, это _Эрих_ поймет быстро».

«Замолкни, − обратился я к вышедшей из-под контроля части сознания, ощущая всю безнадежность посыла. – Не буду брать вино, раз ты так настаиваешь».

Без бутылки в продуктовой корзине было как-то пустовато. Я совершил еще один круг почета по магазину и, достигнув отдела «Чай и кофе», вспомнил о дурацкой рихтеровой мечте – чае с кардамоном. Вот что было бы идеальным подарком! Единственная проблема заключалась в том, что коварные производители почему-то не могли честно и открыто писать на упаковках «Чай с кардамоном» или там «Чай с бергамотом». Нет, для повышения привлекательности товара они придумывали купажам совершенно безумные названия, которые не давали информации ни о составе, ни о качестве, зато воображение, безусловно, поражали – интересно все-таки, на что по вкусу похожа «Пекинская опера» или там «Британский огонь»? Все консультанты, видимо, уже спали в столь поздний час, так что я вдохновенно перекопал весь чайный стеллаж в гордом одиночестве. Просто чай с кардамоном ожидаемо отсутствовал, зато вместо него обнаружились три вида, куда, кроме собственно чая и кардамона, было добавлено еще что-то эдакое. Я, поставленный в тупик необходимостью выбора, сгреб в корзину все.

− Что-нибудь еще? − обозрев мои немногочисленные приобретения, осведомилась работница кассы. Скорее всего, она очень хотела спать, потому и была такой хмурой, но, Великий Абсолют, в тот момент мне казалось, что она прочитала мои неблаговидные намерения по лицу и теперь смотрела с осуждением.

− «Дюрекс», − давненько не было так неловко во время покупки презервативов. Лет так шесть. – Ну, эти, особо прочные.

«Говорил же, ты хочешь его натянуть. Лучше бы выбрал рифленые. Может, ему понравится».

Я настолько устал спорить со своим внутренним голосом, что счел за благо промолчать. Наверно, этот тип, вещающий внутри меня, олицетворяет мое бессознательное. Эдакий привет от дядюшки Фрейда.

Подъехав к дому Рихтера, я вынужден был хоть и запоздало, но все-таки обратить внимание на практическую сторону вопроса. _Эриха_ (почему это прозвучало пошло?) могло не оказаться дома. Нет, не так. С пятидесятипроцентной вероятностью его нет дома. Соответственно, с пятидесятипроцентной вероятностью через десять минут я буду сидеть перед закрытой дверью и мрачно поедать умилительные пироженки, размышляя, как выбираться из того дерьма, куда меня занесли излишний оптимизм и затишье на личном фронте. К тому же, я не был уверен, что правильно помню номер квартиры Рихтера, но все-таки набрал комбинацию цифр по памяти – не идти же на попятную в последний момент. Домофон заверещал и ответил сердито:

– Ну?

Мне вдруг показалось, что я теряю сознание. Даже в глазах зарябило. Это было очень странно, ведь я как будто и не волновался, и уж точно не переживал то неповторимое состояние сдавленности, которое неизменно порождает мучительное, затянутое в петлю ожидание. Но тут – словно с меня разом сдернули тесный, не по размеру, ортопедический корсет, который везде давил, мешал дышать и парализовывал движение.

– О Боже, – почему-то сказал я, хотя очень много лет, а может быть, и вовсе никогда не обращался к богу – ни с просьбой, ни в момент замешательства. – Это я. Ты можешь открыть мне?

Домофон помолчал, зашелестел, неверно передавая чужой вздох, хмыкнул неверяще:

– Ждал самой отвратительной погоды, чтобы явиться, да?

– Да. Да, – я улыбался, как неудачник-идиот, впервые в жизни выигравший в моментальную лотерею.  
И я, чего греха таить, действительно был неудачником-идиотом. Около рихтерова дома не установили стоянку для велосипедов, так что пришлось тащить это заляпанное грязью и нарядно желтеющее листьями, застрявшими между спиц, чудо техники с собой – в подъезд, а потом запихивать в лифт (не грузовой, а пассажирский, куда оно вмещалось, только если ставить вертикально, уперев рулем в стенку), забиваться следом самому и стоять неподвижно, потому что при малейшем шевелении колесо терлось о штаны. Выходить из кабины при таком раскладе полагалось задом. В общем, когда я, во всем своем мокром великолепии, с пакетом из «Теско» и велосипедом, от шин которого отваливались основательные куски грязи, выбрался из лифта спиной вперед, Рихтер уже открыл дверь и стоял на пороге, с видом вселенской усталости привалившись к косяку. На секунду я испугался, что моя симпатия к этому человеку надуманная, рожденная скукой и жизненным однообразием, а после невообразимо разросшаяся на плодотворной почве ожидания, волнения и вялотекущего невроза. Что она выветрится, сойдет на нет, превратится в раздражение и отвращение. Однако при виде знакомого лица с не менее знакомыми признаками усталости и даже, черт побери, тенью свежей щетины на щеках и подбородке мне стало очень, очень спокойно. Я точно знал, зачем приехал... к кому приехал сюда. 

– Ты ведь не спал только что? – я в кои-то веки вспомнил о приличиях. Зато о приветствии так и не вспомнил.

– Не-а, – Рихтер медленно покачал головой и отступил вглубь прихожей, давая мне возможность закатить велосипед. – Чем обязан визиту? Пришел за джинсами? Заскочил поесть на халяву?

– Хочу выпить с тобой чаю, – сдержанно ответил я и пригладил мокрые волосы.

Пристальный взгляд мужчины сместился с моего лица на грудь, медленно проскользил вниз, отмечая брызги на джинсах и грязь на ботинках. Я стоял, не шевелясь, с совершенно идиотским выражением веселья на лице.

– Чай? – переспросил Рихтер после осмотра, сопроводив вопрос многозначительным поднятием бровей.

– Чай, – подтвердил я удивительно невозмутимо для человека с целой обоймой презервативов в кармане куртки.

Немец криво усмехнулся:

– Да неужели, – и удалился, бесшумно ступая босыми ногами.

Я проводил его долгим взглядом, избавился от верхней одежды, полюбовался видом лужи под велосипедом и прошел в гостиную. Там было сумрачно; бра над диваном излучало неяркий свет, заставляющий предметы в комнате отбрасывать причудливые удлиненные тени. Среди кучи книг на журнальном столике помпезно возвышалась бутылка вина, закупоренная многоразовой пробкой – то есть, уже начатая. На пухлой бежевой книжице с таинственным названием «Analecta Husserliana» стоял полупустой бокал. Рихтер чем-то гремел в пищеблоке – должно быть, в порыве гостеприимства искал второй, для меня.

– Я не буду вино, – предупредил я, заглянув на кухню. Подумал, поставил пакет с приношением на стол.  
Рихтер стоял спиной ко мне и усердно переставлял посуду на верхней полке настенного шкафа. Ничего особенного в этом вроде бы не было, но меня будто перемкнуло. Поток мыслей оборвался, как истончившаяся шелковая нитка; я просто смотрел на его шею, его руки, его плечи, его лопатки, его чертову задравшуюся майку, из-под которой виднелся низ спины, его задницу. «Охрененный зад с двумя выпуклыми такими, округлыми половинками, – с долей грусти постановил я. – Это преступление какое-то – быть мужиком и иметь такую задницу. _Иметь такую задницу._ А-а-а...» – мысленная реплика перешла в исполненный страдания мысленный стон. Я закатил глаза. Успокоиться. Нужно успокоиться и не думать о сексе. Секс. Великий Абсолют, секс. Трение. Фрикции. Оргазм. Я поморщился, почти ненавидя себя – зачем, вот зачем подумал об этом?..

– Континент Африка покрылся льдом? Человекоподобные обезьяны научились летать? – Рихтер обернулся и наткнулся взглядом на пакет из супермаркета. – А это что?

– А-а, это... – я с трудом собрал мысли в кучу. – Сыр – на случай, если ты ненавидишь сладкое. Маленькие пироженки – если захочешь устроить кукольный файв-о-клок. Чай – если ты так и не купил чай с кардамоном. Уф. Ну прости, не знал, с чем будет уместней заявиться в гости среди ночи.

– Тебя вдруг стали интересовать вопросы уместности? – осведомился мужчина не без доли скептицизма.

– Нет. Не слишком, – я пожал плечами. – Иначе меня бы здесь не было.

– И все-таки – зачем ты пришел? – Рихтер включил чайник.

– Ты не отвечал на мои звонки, – хотел бы я, чтобы в этой фразе прозвучало меньше упрека.

– Да? – удивился немец и тут же скривился, как будто вспомнил что-то неприятное. – Да. Черт. Извини. Что-то случилось?

«Я волновался, гребаный ты идиот! Я волновался, я плохо спал, мне снились дерьмовые сны, я не ел, я почти спятил! И все, что ты можешь сказать – _извини? Извини?!_ » – мой внутренний голос (тот самый любитель истерить и давать плохие советы) разве что не изрыгал языки пламени. Я почувствовал, как его – моя – злость заставляет чаще дышать, как она предупреждающе раздувает крылья носа, разливает гневный румянец по скулам. Но радость или что-то другое, более глубокое, стабильное – если не спокойствие, то успокоение, – взяло верх над негодованием, добро в очередной раз победило зло, и вместо пустых обвинений я сказал:

– А у тебя?

– Что?

– Что случилось с тобой? – покорно повторил я.

Рихтер не слишком-то вежливо ткнул меня в грудь гигантской чайной чашкой. Должно быть, хотел просто ее протянуть, но раздражение пересилило.

– Почему ты решил, что со мной что-то произошло?

– Потому что ты взял недельный отпуск. И еще сейчас ты говоришь тоном «отстань от меня», хотя минуту назад был совершенно спокоен.

– Святой боже, ты что, звонил в университет? – ужаснулся мужчина.

– Ты не брал трубку! – практически проорал я, даже не заметив, что повысил голос. – Что мне еще оставалось? Ты обещал перезвонить, но не перезвонил! Твой мобильный был отключен! Что я должен был думать? На моих глазах ты заснул за рулем! Что, если это повторилось? Или если вновь появился этот Риммон и сделал что-то жуткое – а если он имеет отношение к картам, не сомневайся, совершить преступление против жизни он наверняка в силах. И, раз уж ты такой умный, скажи мне, кто-нибудь еще стал бы искать тебя, звонить по приемным больниц и моргам? – шокированный собственным поведением, мгновенно ослабевший после адреналинового выброса, я с ужасом уставился на немца. Во мне так долго копился страх – совсем не удивительно, что, в конце концов, меня все-таки прорвало. Грустно лишь, что не смог сдержаться... а ведь казалось, что смогу. И все испортил. Конечно же.

В плотной, давящей на мозг тишине, на долю секунды обложившей кухню, поразительно громко щелкнул, выключаясь, электрочайник. Рихтер оторопело моргнул. Открыл рот. Закрыл рот. Посмотрел на чашку – фаянсовое чудище полулитровой вместимости, – которую я продолжал прижимать к груди.

– Ну, что из лично принесенного будешь пить?

– «Оперу», – выдохнул я с облегчением. Тема, пусть и неловко, но переведена. Рихтер не выставил меня за дверь. Кризис миновал. – А ты что будешь?

– А я – останусь верным себе, – отрезал немец.

Мы – я со своей «пуншевой чашей», не слишком веселый Рихтер и лилипутские пирожные – перебрались в гостиную: к плохому освещению, невнятной литературе и початой бутылке вина. Я занял монструозный довоенный диван, Эрих откатил свое «рабочее» кресло от письменного стола и расположился напротив – нас разделял лишь журнальный столик и вавилонская башня из книг на нем. Я предпочитал вести диалог с собеседником, лицо которого вижу, поэтому втайне порадовался, что он не устроился рядом – тогда пришлось бы сидеть в пол-оборота и постоянно поворачивать голову, что не особенно удобно. Но так – все было идеально. Даже слишком. Ночь, приглушенный свет, вино... Ложная атмосфера романтики, призрак кино пятидесятых годов, что-то пустое и легкое, хрусткая обертка без конфеты. Воспользоваться этим моментом, таким подходящим на первый взгляд, стало бы преступлением против всех: против меня (может, не самого умного, успешного, но ни в коем случае не банального), против того чувства близости, любования, уважения, что мной двигало, против Рихтера, позволившего себе пройти путь от неприязни до своеобразной симпатии ко мне, стоивший очень дорого. И я собирался – хотел до дрожи – сломать все это, потому что не мог смотреть на него спокойно из-за непроходящего волнения, из-за ощущения сладкого умирания всякий раз, как наши глаза встречались.

Я был таким дураком.

Рихтер задумчиво пил свое вино – по чуть-чуть, словно бы нехотя. Я отхлебнул из чашки; лицо обожгло паром. Говорить не хотелось: любое слово могло разрушить неожиданно воцарившуюся гармонию. Мне было почти хорошо. Эрих был жив. С Эрихом не случилось ничего непоправимого, катастрофического, ужасающего. Эрих сидел напротив, такой мнимо-расслабленный. Черная майка, черные домашние штаны – на фоне темной одежды кожа еще бледнее, с внешней стороны рук едва-едва различим след загара ( _проклятая Мексика, что ты там вообще делал, неужели, правда консультировал студентов с молотками и кисточками? разве это твоя специализация? я что-то о тебе не знаю?_ ), а ступни совсем белые. Длинные и узкие молочно-белые ступни. Красиво. Странно, но красиво.

Я бездумно взял первую книгу из горы ей подобных, переложил на диван. Потянулся за второй.

– Как твой отец?

Рихтер вымученно улыбнулся, глядя в стену поверх моей головы.

– Не знаю. Наверное, хорошо, – он поднес ладонь к губам, закрывая пугающую улыбку, стирая ее прикосновением. – Должно быть, лучше, чем раньше.

Во рту стало кисло.

– Он...

– Да, – Рихтер все еще смотрел в стену. – Два дня назад... Вернее, уже три. Вчера были похороны.

– И поэтому ты отключил телефон?

– Нет. Я отключил телефон, потому что я... – мужчина наконец перевел тяжелый, пригвождающий взгляд с ясеневых настенных панелей на мое лицо, и острое, бескомпромиссное чувство жалости пробрало меня до самого костного мозга. Рихтер казался таким сильным и в то же время хрупким, таким потерянным, что противоположные, но одинаково настойчивые желания – оставить его с собственной болью один на один, как равного по духу, не допустив даже мысли, что он не справится, или же утешить, дать ему ласку в той форме и мере, какую он сможет принять, не заподозрив худшего, – раздирали меня на части, – слабый и... – после небольшой заминки, поняв, что не располагает нужным словом, Рихтер просто покрутил рукой в воздухе, – необщительный?.. Принимать соболезнования – не самое мое любимое занятие. Ненавижу жалость, – похоже, не у меня одного многое накипело на душе за эти дни. – А знаешь, что самое дурацкое в жалости? Ей заражаешься. Кто-то скажет тебе этим плаксивым голоском: «Ай, бедненький, потерял сначала мать, потом отца, даже не подарил им внуков перед смертью. А Джервас-то был таким молодым, какое несчастье!» – и все, это пожирает тебя. И так раз, другой... На третий отключаешь телефон, оставляешь его дома. Нет, я все понимаю, они тоже переживают, хотят разделить со мной горе... Но у меня оно – свое, и делить его я ни с кем не хочу! – мужчина залпом допил вино и налил себе еще. – Может, тебе все-таки налить? Я сегодня особенно нудный.

– Спасибо, но мой чай прекрасен, – глухо отозвался я. – Расскажешь про своего отца? Если тебе не трудно, конечно...

Рихтер снова улыбнулся, уже не так безжизненно, поставил руку на поручень кресла, подпер щеку ладонью.

– Тебе правда интересно, или это твоя попытка...

– Мне интересно, – перебил его я. – Чем он занимался?

Немец фыркнул.

– Ты не поверишь.

– Да ну? Тоже учил деток философии?

– Археологии.

– Твой отец – немецкий Индиана Джонс? – выпалил я в приступе веселого изумления и немедленно смешался. – Прости. Это прозвучало неуважительно.

Рихтер снова покрутил рукой, выписывая в пространстве небольшие круги.

– Почему неуважительно? Скорее забавно. Отцу бы это польстило. А еще все почему-то уверены, что археолог всегда в шляпе и вооружен кнутом... Скорее – киркой и книгой.

– А ты имеешь отношение к археологии? Почему тебя отправили консультировать те раскопки... или... в смысле...

– Все верно, по одной лишь указке Риммона меня бы не отправили в Мексику... Скорее всего. Моя первая специальность – археология. Вторая – философия, по ней же я закончил докторантуру. Плюс еще отцовское имя: Джервас Рихтер, светило археологии, большой знаток Южной Америки, эдакий Фредерик Ходжес без хрустального черепа, а я вроде как тоже Рихтер, но пониже рангом. Если бы нас продавали в супермаркете, отец оказался бы грилем, а я – клетчатой прихваткой, которую впаривают к нему в довесок.

– Как... странно. Я не знал.

– О, да неужто ваша таинственная организация этого не выяснила?

– Мы же не агенство по частному сыску... Расскажи что-нибудь еще.

– Про себя или про отца?

– Про вас обоих. Вы дружили?

– Не знаю, – со вздохом ответил Рихтер. – А ты дружишь с отцом?

Я хмыкнул:

– Чтобы подружиться с ним, нужно любить футбол, пиво и запускать руки по локоть в то, что у машины под капотом... Я не против пива, так что тут у нас хотя бы одно попадание. Но в остальном... Понимаю, он очень долго хотел сына, но сначала получил Кристину, потом Лею, и к моему появлению уже почти ползал по потолку от перспективы прозябать до конца жизни в «бабском царстве», но... Прежде чем научить водить машину, он заставил меня перебрать двигатель. По-моему, это весьма показательно, – я сам не понял, в какой момент разговор вдруг вырулил на мою злополучную семью, и собственная готовность вывалить на Рихтера кучу ненужной информации о проблемах Войтов меня отнюдь не радовала. Слишком уж она смахивала на отчаянье.

– Ненавижу пиво, – немец забавно поморщил нос, поболтал бокал с вином, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как жидкость цвета бычьей крови, повинуясь его движениям, омывает изнутри стеклянную емкость. – Бессмысленное. Много калорий... Жидкий хлеб.

– Да ты сноб, – я с трудом сдержал желание легонько толкнуть носком ноги его ногу. Все-таки мы не сверстники. – Это просто невероятно.

Рихтер склонил голову в молчаливом согласии, исполненном собственного достоинства, а свободной рукой изобразил витиеватый жест, означавший, видимо «Всегда к вашим услугам».

– Лучше бы отец учил меня собирать двигатели...

– Это совсем не так весело, как кажется, – заверил его я. – Особенно в шестнадцать лет, когда хочется просто потусить с друзьями.

– В шестнадцать я был таким же интровертом, как сейчас, – неторопливо, словно бы превозмогая себя начал мужчина. – Не то, чтобы я жаловался... У меня есть приятель, Карл. Я знаю его... с рождения? Целую вечность. Когда мы жили в Фульде, его дом был через два от моего. И он до сих пор живет в нем, теперь, правда, не только с матерью, но еще с женой и двумя детьми – совершенно невыносимыми. Если мои дети будут такими, я застрелюсь раньше, чем они достигнут совершеннолетия, – Рихтер выдавил из себя сардоническую ухмылку. – Итак, мы с Карлом общаемся до сих пор, все чаще через Интернет, но иногда работа приводит его в Венгрию, иногда меня каким-то образом забрасывает на родину... В последний раз, когда мы по воле случая пересеклись, он заявил мне, что мои родители его обожали – а они его просто боготворили! – потому что только благодаря ему я изредка выходил погулять. Ты уже понял, я был очень близок к тому, чтобы называться ботаником.

– Очень близок? – насмешливо переспросил я. – Ты носишь очки, твоя квартира забита заумной макулатурой, а еще у тебя две степени магистра и одна – докторская. И кто ты теперь?

– Доктор философии? – устало улыбнулся Рихтер. Неяркие, но удивительно четко очерченные губы растянулись, приоткрывая идеально ровный ряд зубов. У меня внутри что-то екнуло и оборвалось.

( _нет, ты чертов недоступный сукин сын, который даже не представляет, что творит со мной_ )

– Ты хотя бы знал, кем хочешь стать.

– Черта с два. В шесть лет я мечтал быть вулканологом. Потом – археологом, конечно же. Весь дом был завален литературой про Помпеи, города майя, египетские пирамиды... О чем еще я должен был мечтать, как не о раскопках и великих открытиях? Когда я все-таки начал изучать археологию, понял, что в жизни все совсем не так, как в книгах. И, если уж на то пошло, книги мне нравятся больше жизни, – Рихтер устало протер глаза. – Как-то это ущербно звучит.

– Зависит от книг, – тихо заметил я.

– Едва ли, – хмыкнул немец. – Знаешь... Я никогда не был в Амстердаме или в Гонконге, или в Риме, и обычно этот факт не мешает мне, но иногда, стоя в пробке на улице Ваци, я думаю о том, что мой отец постоянно находился в разъездах. В детстве я видел его очень редко из-за бесконечных командировок и страшно злился на него из-за этого. Он всегда был где угодно, но не рядом. А сейчас... сейчас я почти понимаю его. Или мне так только кажется.

И тут я осознал две вещи. Во-первых, Рихтер – _Рихтер_ – рассказывал мне о чем-то невозможно личном: о тех самых незначительных с виду детских обидах, которые набиваются в душу, как мелкие острые камешки, и вытряхнуть их, освободившись раз и навсегда, практически невозможно. Во-вторых, он совершенно точно был пьян. Мужчина внятно говорил, его жестикуляция не потеряла четкости, а взгляд по-прежнему оставался сфокусированным и напряженным, но что-то говорило мне – ему тепло, он расслаблен, он почти отпустил себя. Второе откровение шокировало на порядок сильнее: я собственными глазами видел, как этот человек уделал не меньше полбутылки текилы и остался кристально, незамутненно трезв. То ли потеря расколола в нем что-то, то ли Рихтер позволил себе момент слабости – как отдушину. И он разрешил его себе в моем присутствии. Он доверял мне.

Я поперхнулся вдохом, испуганно кашлянул и быстро сделал несколько глотков остывшего чая, возвращая себе душевное равновесие. Великий Абсолют, почему каждая мысль, приходящая в мою дурную голову, – как путь от Большого Гормонального Взрыва к человеку разумному? В последний раз я был настолько же – _очарован?_ – на взводе в восьмом классе. Ее звали Дьёр Альма, и я боялся смотреть на нее, настолько был уверен, что от ее ослепительной красоты и блестящих волос у меня откажут ноги. Спустя три месяца я все-таки набрался наглости и пригласил ее на свидание, сводил в кино, подарил веник зеленых шарообразных цветов, поразивший ее до глубины души, установил, что она глупа как пробка, наивна, легкодоступна, и успокоился – тут же, одномоментно. Все восхищение куда-то испарилось; осталась лишь приятная на вид, но совершенно не интересная девчонка – первое разочарование в длинном списке разочарований. И грудь у нее была не очень. Потом я долго злился на себя: гореть, страдать и даже, дьявол побери, мастурбировать по пять раз на день намного приятнее, чем понимать, что три месяца потрачены на беспочвенное волнение, идеал женской прелести посредственен, долгожданное блаженство так и не наступило (два сеанса не особенно впечатляющего секса плохо вписывались в мое представление о настоящем блаженстве), и все как-то... как обычно.

– А я вообще нигде не был, – немного невпопад признался я. – Ну, давай.

Рихтер наморщил лоб.

– Давай – что?

– Обычно, когда кто-то говорит «Я не видел мир», ему начинают советовать: «Обязательно покатайся на гондоле в Венеции», или там «Когда будешь в Праге, непременно съешь булку на Староместской площади», – всякую банальщину для туристов, в общем. Ты был в Мексике, ты жил в Германии – так что не стесняйся.

Немец драматично закатил глаза:

– О, поверь, если бы мне было, что сказать, ты бы это всенепременно услышал.

– Конечно, не держи в себе, – мягкое, осторожное отпускание острот – просто классика флирта. _Зачем я это делаю?_

Рихтер мой друг, он мне доверяет, и он совершенно...

– Как тебе уже известно, я этим не страдаю.

– Иногда ты такой чопорный, – мужчина посмотрел на меня вопросительно, с наигранным негодованием, и я продолжил. – Это мило.

Раньше, чем я понял, какую глупость совершил, Рихтер смерил меня нечитаемым взглядом и резко поднялся, словно не он только что расслабленно полулежал в кресле, размякший после пары порций горячительного.

– Уже поздно, – мужчина отвернулся в сторону окна, нарочито не желая смотреть на меня. – И у меня был дьявольски сложный день. Ты не против, если...

( _я прокололся, я все испортил, он знает, он ненавидит меня, я не хочу уезжать сейчас, пожалуйста_ )

– Конечно, ложись спать, – милостиво разрешил я, будто имел на это какое-то право. Ни одна черта лица, ничто не выдавало моего замешательства, близкого к панике. Внешне я был исполнен спокойствия. Я почти познал дзен. – Тебе нужно отдохнуть... Только телефон включи. В следующий раз это спасет тебя от внезапных визитов кого-нибудь, вроде меня.

– Можешь остаться до утра, если хочешь, – кажется, это уже было, история двигалась по кругу, как карусельные лошадки под веселую музыку, Рихтер снова смотрел на меня с мучительной, раздирающей на части тоской. За всю минувшую ночь в его взгляде – физически осязаемом, пробирающем до костей – ни разу не проскальзывало такой безысходности. Где-то там, за серыми радужками, таилась боль, много боли. – Снаружи туман, ехать на велосипеде небезопасно, – он отвернулся к окну. – Ох. Я забыл отдать тебе джинсы.

– А я забыл твои.

– Мы прямо как девочки-подростки, которые меняются вещами... Это мило, так ты сказал? – конец рихтеровой фразы горчил от яда. Интересно, что же его так задело?..

– Это не мило, это рационально, – дипломатично отозвался я. – Могу занять «пыточный» диван, если одолжишь мне подушку.

( _он не позволит мне лечь рядом с ним, я не позволю себе лечь рядом с ним, лечь рядом, ничего не сделать, ничем себя не выдать, ничем его не задеть, не оскорбить, не напугать_ )

– В прошлый раз не смог, – упрек в голосе Рихтера звучал искусственно, или я просто не хотел в него верить. – Поднимайся, новоявленный трезвенник.

Великий Абсолют, он сейчас самолично уложит меня в свою постель, исполненный доверчивых идеалистических надежд на то, что я приму горизонтальное положение и в следующие восемь часов не сделаю ни единой попытки довести наши отношения до точки экстремума? К черту. Диван, родной диван, мои шейные позвонки так скучали по твоим неудобным поручням.

– Подушку, – кажется, я устал от бессмысленной войны со своими принципами, гормонами и, заодно, всем остальным миром. – Просто дай мне долбаную подушку, и, клянусь, я тебя больше не побеспокою.

– Если настаиваешь, – снисходительно ответил мужчина. – Но тебе в любом случае придется поднять зад и сходить за ней самому. Давай, ты сможешь, – и пошел в спальню.

Я поставил кружку на журнальный столик, к книгам и ополовиненной бутылке, и последовал за ним. Рихтер, не включая свет – темная фигура в темноте – добрел до кровати, сдернул с нее подушку, лежащую с краю, бросил мне. Она была белой и оттого почти светилась в сумраке комнаты, как и убранная светлым кровать, бледным призраком маячившая на заднем плане.

– Все? – я не видел лица Рихтера, не видел, как двигались его губы. Он стоял спиной к синевато-зеленому провалу окна и казался сотканным из окружающего его мрака, абстрактным черным силуэтом. – Ты доволен?

И во мне что-то сломалось. Я забыл все, о чем думал в эту ночь или в предшествовавшие ей, заполненные тихим помешательством дни. Я забыл о своих печальных опытах, разочарованиях, о том, что ничего не добился в жизни, что меня зовут Войт Словен, и из всех ныне живущих я возжелал самого недоступного. В голове было так же черно и тихо, как в этой спальне. Я бросил подушку обратно, Рихтер на автомате поймал ее и прижал к животу, скрестив поверх руки в трогательном защитном жесте, – ни слова, ни вздоха, ни единого шороха. Он не шевелился, и я почти мог убедить себя в том, что это не он, а кто-то другой, абсолютно идентичный, кого я совсем даже не предам, если сделаю три шага вперед – ровно столько разделяло нас – и потянусь к нему, прижмусь вплотную, одновременно выдергивая чертову подушку из захвата и отбрасывая ее прочь, склоню голову, утыкаясь носом ему в шею.

Нас разделяли лишь жалкие миллиметры. Неприлично близко. Я мог чувствовать, как он перестал дышать – просто забыл сделать очередной вдох, оледенев. Я мог чувствовать, как напряглись мышцы его пресса, а живот стал твердым. Удивление и отторжение превратили Рихтера в каменное изваяние; я все ждал, когда же он придет в себя, когда оттолкнет меня, врежет мне. Ощущение неизбежно утекающего времени давило изнутри на диафрагму. Я должен был сделать что-то, но не мог, поэтому прижался, нет, прилепился к мужчине еще плотнее и вдыхал его запах – что-то одурманивающе горьковатое ( _мирра_ ), что-то такое, от чего перегорели пробки в крохотной канцелярии моего сознания и наступила всепоглощающая тьма. Я хотел запомнить этот запах навсегда и делал судорожные вдохи все чаще, заставляя обонятельные рецепторы посылать электрохимические импульсы в мозг. Не вполне осознавая, что делаю, я едва ощутимо потерся кончиком носа о его шею, а потом проскользил по ней – легко, почти без нажима – приоткрытыми губами вниз-вверх, от области за ухом к плечу и обратно. Хотелось высунуть язык, быстро и мокро мазнуть им по горчащей от пота коже, неаккуратно и неэротично – просто попробовать, как это будет. Я не мог себе этого позволить. Мое время кончалось; таймер, включившийся в тот момент, когда я все же решился и шагнул в пропасть, был на исходе; я чувствовал – вот сейчас, мгновение, еще одно, последний вдох, последняя секунда, когда мое рваное дыхание обжигает его шею, и наступит финал с неизбежным воздаянием и отрезвляющей болью в сломанной переносице. Только Рихтер стоял все также неподвижно, вытянув руки вдоль тела и подобравшись. Минуту, другую. А потом сделал крохотный, едва ощутимый вдох и такой же легкий выдох.

Я поднял голову и нашел в себе смелость посмотреть ему в глаза – в эти чертовы глаза изрядно выпившего человека с нездорово-огромными, пожирающими свет зрачками. Больше всего в мире я боялся увидеть отвращение, злость, испуг – любой из этих призраков распада, – но в них были лишь мои темные искаженные отражения. Я приблизил свое лицо к его, чуть наклонив голову, и прижался ртом к его рту. Это не было поцелуем, даже не походило на него – плотно сомкнутые губы Рихтера не шевелились, мои – тоже, мы просто дышали в унисон, продолжая вглядываться друг в друга, в двоящиеся, расплывающиеся от слишком близкого расстояния лица. Это могло продолжаться сколько угодно долго, хоть до самого рассвета, если бы отсутствие серьезного сопротивления не сорвало мне крышу окончательно. Невиданная, яростная жадность, ранее притушенная неуверенностью, скрытая за волнением, теперь вырвалась на свободу и не собиралась идти на компромиссы; она не признавала ни осторожность, ни нежность, только требовала все и сразу – или ничто и никогда. Я протолкнул язык Рихтеру в рот практически силой – он совершенно не собирался содействовать мне в этом, – провел им по его зубам ( _да разожми ты их, что ли_ ). Словно услышав мои мысли, мужчина все-таки разжал челюсти – чтобы не сильно, но вполне ощутимо укусить меня за кончик языка. Видимо, в его положении это было единственным способом деликатно довести до меня мысль: «Пошел отсюда к черту». И она, несомненно, дошла бы по назначению, если бы у меня в тот момент не стояло так, что яйца звенели. Поэтому штука с укусом показалась мне не только бешено эротичной, но и чем-то вроде зеленого света. В конце концов, если бы все это Рихтеру не нравилось, он бы сопротивлялся решительнее... Я лизнул его язык ( _абсолют, о абсолют, как странно_ ), требовательно вдавился пахом в его пах – он не отодвинулся, не шагнул назад, хотя это было так просто, – и, совершенно ослепленный болезненным желанием (кажется, я впервые до конца осознал смысл этого выражения – металлическая молния надавила на распирающий джинсы член, а жесткое рихтерово бедро – на молнию; все вместе дало зубодробительный коктейль – у меня чуть искры из глаз не посыпались), я прихватил его нижнюю губу зубами прежде, чем выпустить ее изо рта. Мы синхронно дернулись в разные стороны и замерли, глазея друг на друга с совершенно чумным видом; это должно было быть неловко, но я весь горел, задыхался и очень, очень плохо соображал – в таком состоянии довольно сложно чего-либо смущаться. Нажатие на мое многострадальное достоинство ослабло, мне даже показалось, что ( _вот так вот все и НЕ случится_ ) я не сдержусь и чисто механически спущу от внезапно накрывшего ощущения почти-свободы. Сейчас это почему-то не казалось таким уж унизительным; мозги бы, во всяком случае, прочистило. Впрочем, чуда не произошло. Точнее, оно как раз-таки произошло: я не уделал джинсы, будто подросток, страдающий от преждевременного семяизвержения, – чего-чего, а этого идиотизма в процессе взросления мне как-то удалось избежать.

Рихтер, угрожающе наклонив голову вперед, смотрел на меня исподлобья, и моему захлебывающемуся в океане тестостерона сознанию настойчиво мерещилась всякая дьявольщина вроде огня преисподней у него в глазах. Немец, конечно, был в ярости, тихой и холодной, как январская ночь. Я кожей ощущал, как ярость эта накатывает волнами, копится, и, когда мужчина рывком впечатал меня в платяной шкаф (деревянные дверцы протестующе взвыли, меня хватило только на полузадушенное: «Х-ха» – силу этот мрачный труженик интеллектуального фронта явно не рассчитал), был готов к такому развитию событий. Не готов оказался только к тому, что Рихтер, придавив меня к шкафу весом своего тела и удерживая мои руки за запястья, накроет мой рот своим и повторит все то, что я минуту назад проделал с ним. Я только и успел подумать: ««Яху-у!» – когда обнаружил, что кончик его языка шершаво и немного щекотно трется о мое нёбо. Это был злой, отчаянный поцелуй, поцелуй-обвинение, каждое _идеальное_ движение рихтерова языка как бы говорило: «Ты все испортил! Теперь наслаждайся, ты же этого хотел?..» Неожиданность и новый прилив возбуждения парализовали меня: какое-то время я только и делал, что стоял с приоткрытым ртом, ничего не предпринимая и наслаждаясь безжалостной лаской. Обычно я предпочитал держать ситуацию в своих руках, но, как оказалось, быть припертым к стене (ну, или к гардеробу, не велика разница) подчас тоже очень приятно. После недолгой заминки я ответил на поцелуй, и – о, это было грандиозно. Большая часть тех девушек, с которыми мне доводилось целоваться, были удручающе пассивны, и все, что мы делали – только двигали языками по кругу. Обычно – по часовой стрелке (и это было скучно, полный ноль), реже – против (что, за неимением лучшего, вносило некое разнообразие), и только в исключительных случаях случалось что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Зато всегда, практически всегда, мне приходилось лезть из кожи вон и показывать класс – ну, и дамам приятно, и мне, а после еще бонус в виде рекламы в сплетнях «для лучших подружек». Но сейчас... Это было сильно. Никакой пассивности, ничего скучного. Уже за одно то, как решительно Рихтер втянул мой язык к себе в рот, я поставил бы ему высший балл.

Однако, идиллия была не долгой. Когда я, забывшись, потерся об него бедрами, немец остановился, отодвинулся от меня. Растерялся. Великий Абсолют, а чего еще он ожидал? Воспользовавшись паузой, я выдернул руки из давно ослабевшего захвата, обнял его почти целомудренно, не пытаясь больше прижаться, – он уже успел оценить, насколько я возбужден. Эрих – _Эр-р-рих_ – был горячим, как самое пекло. Меня трясло от желания, я почти не дышал, но не мог выпустить его из этих нелепых объятий, гладил по напряженной, будто отлитой из стали спине, собирая складками влажную от пота майку. Это казалось странным, почти нереальным – то, что я могу вот так просто прикасаться к нему, что он позволяет мне трогать его, и мир от этого еще не разошелся по швам. На языке вертелось что-то ласковое и бессмысленное, квинтэссенция всех уговоров; я молчал и мягко ( _все хорошо, доверься мне, я о тебе позабочусь_ ) поглаживал его спину у основания шеи одной рукой, пока другая спускалась вниз по пояснице. Рихтер отмер, резким движением завел правую руку за спину, перехватывая мою кисть, а левую опустил мне на задницу, – звонко, словно приличный шлепок отвесил – сжал ягодицу через джинсы. Я посмотрел на него насмешливо ( _ты здесь главный, да?_ ) и, вырвавшись, толкнул его к постели – не сильно, только задавая направление. Мужчина, не ожидавший этого, по инерции отступил, чтобы сохранить равновесие, и кровать уперлась ему под колени. Я приоткрыл рот, намереваясь попросить или приказать ( _о абсолют, ляг – немедленно_ ), но понял – первое же слово все разрушит – и решил сохранять тишину. Просто приблизился, поцеловал снова одними губами и надавил ему на плечи, заставляя опуститься на постель. В последний момент Рихтер вцепился в мою майку, рванул на себя (сухо треснула надорвавшаяся материя), и мы вместе рухнули, как подкошенные. Вышло больно – я неплохо приложился подбородком о ключицу Эриха, ему, наверно, пришлось еще хуже. Я вслепую нашел его полуоткрытые губы, накрыл их своими. Только сейчас, когда не слишком мягкое приземление немного разогнало туман в голове, я заметил, что, когда целуешься с кем-то, кто не брился последние сутки, низ лица не просто чешется, а горит неимоверно. То еще разлечение, но я, видимо, совершенно поехал крышей, если посчитал это ужасно возбуждающим – как и то, что Рихтер не спихнул меня с себя, хотя ему, скорее всего, было тяжело. Если бы на его месте был кто другой – другая, – я слез бы сам, чтобы не раздавить ее ненароком, или хотя бы приподнялся на локтях и коленях, чтобы удерживать себя на весу; но здесь и сейчас я мог совершенно об этом не беспокоиться. Эрих был сильным и высоким; вот уж не думал, что может быть настолько приятно ( _настолько просто_ ) делать это с кем-то твоего роста и твоей комплекции. Совсем не так, как с кем-то миниатюрным, хрупким, у кого телосложение будто только и умоляет о том, чтобы его холили и лелеяли. Конечно, нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы холить и лелеять, но мне всегда нравилось что-то поживее... и пожестче. С битьем лопатками о шкаф и синяками на подбородке – в самый раз. Разорвав поцелуй с влажным, совершенно пошлым чмоканьем, я сполз ниже, чтобы, как и хотел сначала, вылизать шею Рихтера. Потянул горловину его майки вниз, быстро и резко прикусил под ключицей, с силой втянул кожу в рот, создавая вакуум между губами. Засосы ниже линии воротника – дань вежливости. А мог бы так не утруждаться. Я поерзал, пытаясь устроиться поудобней. Увеличившийся в размерах член Эриха упирался мне в живот, и, хотя это казалось почти диким, я чувствовал себя польщенным. Пришлось подтянуться наверх и, поглаживая торс и плечи Рихтера, запечатлеть почти невесомый поцелуй на его губах. Так глупо – благодарить кого-то за то, что он хочет тебя; совершеннейшее детство, дополненное комплексами и неуверенностью в себе. Однако удержаться от этого было невозможно... И, как только наше дыхание смешалось, Эрих подхватил меня под ягодицы и, оттолкнувшись пятками от кровати, перевернул нас обоих. Я и глазом моргнуть не успел, как оказался снизу.

Ну, в чем-то я был прав. Это... тяжело. А еще жарко. И будто меня спрятали от всего мира за мощной спиной, и больше никогда не случится ничего плохого. Наверно, я мог бы и заснуть вот так, зажатый между нагревшейся кроватью и большим обжигающим телом, если бы не хотел разрядки так сильно, что почти вибрировал от напряжения. Снизу я не мог двигаться свободно, зато мог обхватить Эриха руками, притягивая к себе, вцепиться в его майку. Хорошо бы и вовсе содрать ее ко всем чертям. И с меня тоже. Все – к чертям. Я подцепил его футболку пальцами и потянул наверх. Рихтер, перехватывая инициативу, отстранился, сел, упираясь коленями по обе стороны от моих бедер, сорвал майку через голову. Не удержавшись, я потянулся, чтобы погладить, ощутить ладонями выпуклые кубики брюшного пресса, безупречные бока. Этот зануда прикладывал непозволительно много сил для того, чтобы быть в прекрасной физической форме. Я почти завидовал его воле и состоянию мускулатуры. Меня никогда не хватало на регулярные тренировки. Отбросив майку, Эрих потянулся ко мне. Я уперся затылком в подушку, выгнулся, помогая ему закатать мою футболку до подмышек, и, извиваясь, как-то стащил ее с себя. Приподнялся, чтобы помочь партнеру избавиться от штанов. Рихтер криво усмехнулся – влажно блеснули в темноте белые зубы – оттолкнул протянутые руки, завозился с пуговицей на моих джинсах, чертыхаясь по-немецки одними губами. От этого его неразборчивого рычащего шепота меня как будто молнией прошило – волоски на коже дыбом и белое в глазах. Застонав сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, я опрокинул его на себя и, прижав так, что ни вздохнуть, перевернул нас, оседлал его бедра. Склонился, заглядывая Эриху в лицо. Он всегда был привлекательным (когда не делал зверскую физиономию и не пытался никого испепелить взглядом), но сейчас за правильными чертами, сдержанными и элегантными, как хорошо завязанный галстук или дорогой парфюм, крылось что-то мощное и обжигающее – вторая сторона медали, темное и чертовски сексуальное альтер-эго. И мне так хотелось сказать Рихтеру, что он прекрасен, прекрасен уже потому, что является первым мужчиной в мире, в котором я разглядел его красоту, что он прекрасен в костюме, прекрасен в футболке, абсолютно бесподобен без одежды, что он обаятельно улыбается, когда делает это от души, и забавно – «я очень проницательный» – поднимает бровь, когда что-то недопонимает, – мне нужно было сказать ему так много, но во рту стало совсем сухо, язык прилипал к небу, и все, что я смог протолкнуть между пережатых спазмом голосовых связок, было:

– Ты... – безнадежная попытка в одном выдохе выразить то, что не смогла бы и тысяча слов. – Ты... – я покачал головой, признавая собственную беспомощность.

Эрих протянул руки, сжал мое лицо в ладонях, поглаживая губы подушечками больших пальцев. _Молчи._ Я благодарно улыбнулся – если не разглядит это сквозь сумрак, то обязательно почувствует кожей. Перехватил одну из его ладоней, поцеловал ее. _Я молчу._ И, почувствовав, что выдержка мне изменяет, принялся стаскивать с себя джинсы. Дьявол. Давно нужно было это сделать.

То, как чудно устроен человек, особенно четко понимаешь тогда, когда нужно срочно раздеться. Проблемы подстерегают на каждом шагу. И ширинку при эрекции так просто не расстегнешь, и штанины норовят перекрутиться, сбиться в огромный жесткий ком, застрять на лодыжках. Неудобно, отвратительно, раздражающе. Со штанами Рихтера все обстояло куда проще – дернул вниз (он прогнулся в пояснице, приподнял бедра, помогая себя раздеть) и стащил. Все. И тут, конечно, наступил тот ожидаемо неловкий момент «мы здесь оба голые». Казалось бы, взрослые люди, как там все устроено – знаем, и все равно как-то неудобно. «В первый раз это всегда неловко, – пытался успокоить меня внутренний голос, звучащий в этот момент особенно по-паникерски. – _Всегда!_ » Но даже это не успокаивало. Все-таки, я впервые видел так близко чей-то _чужой_ член (в мужской раздевалке всегда действует правило: смотреть в глаза или между ключиц – прямо как во время драки). Да и что с ним делать было не совсем понятно. В смысле, я точно знал, что нужно делать со своим, чтобы это было приятно, но с _чужим_... Очевидно, все глубины моего замешательства отразились на моем лице – Рихтер как-то вдруг перестал быть расслабленным и начал подниматься, уставившись на меня то ли с негодованием, то ли с ужасом. Это его выражение лица заставило меня здорово испугаться, страх придал решительности, и я толкнул его, снова распластав по кровати. Теперь мужчина полусидел, опираясь спиной на подушку. Я подвинулся ближе, так близко, что мой член почти упирался влажной головкой ему в живот (Эрих уставился на него с каким-то комичным недоумением), уселся на пятки, подумал, приподнялся и, даже отдаленно не представляя, что делаю, и делают ли это так в принципе, подсунул ладонь под его член и слегка сжал. Рихтер длинно выдохнул, сведя брови. Умирая от желания пройтись пальцем по морщинке между ними, чтобы заставить его лицо расслабиться, я одной рукой держался за спинку кровати (сохранять равновесие, стоя на коленях, почему-то стало невероятно сложным занятием), а другой одновременно мягко поглаживал и поддерживал его пенис. Потом двинул бедрами и проскользил по нему своим. Со смазкой это, наверно, было бы проще, улучшилось бы скольжение, но сейчас я не мог и пожелать лучшего, несмотря на всю странность действа. Отстранившись, я повторил движение еще раз, судорожно дернув спинку кровати на себя. Та отозвалась печальным скрипом. Вспотевшие пальцы заскользили по лакированной древесине; ища поддержки, я вцепился левой рукой в плечо Рихтера до синяков (следы пальцев наверняка останутся). Истолковав мой жест отчаяния как-то по-своему, мужчина обхватил ту мою руку, что держала нас снизу. Ощутив его прикосновение, я едва сдержался от стона, громко выдохнул через нос, закусив губу.

( _о абсолют, будешь так делать – все закончится слишком быстро_ )

Качнул бедрами вперед. Эрих ответил тем же. Идеальное движение навстречу друг другу. Я сжал сильней ту руку, которой обхватывал нас, обеспечивая более ощутимое трение. Рихтер стиснул мои пальцы. То, что мы делали, было сладким и нелепым на грани абсурда. Мне хотелось большего, но я не знал, как это получить, и мог лишь двигаться быстрее – что чудовищно неудобно делать, когда нависаешь над кем-то, имея всего три точки опоры. К тому же, сквозь пелену удовольствия, которого постоянно было недостаточно, пробивались отвлеченные материалистические мысли о том, что, если я продолжу давить Эриху на плечо, то, как пить дать, сломаю ему что-нибудь. Рихтера состояние его плечевой кости нимало не заботило. Пожирая меня безумным взглядом, полным страсти и чего-то безнадежного, он размеренно работал бедрами – само олицетворение выдержки и контроля над собой. Его движения гипнотизировали; наблюдая за ними и слушая наше тяжелое дыхание, я почти вошел в транс, и в тот момент, когда тяжелая ладонь опустилась на мою ягодицу, сминая ее, вздрогнул от неожиданности. Эрихова рука поднялась выше, надавила на поясницу. Повинуясь ей, я почти лег на него, продолжая тереться пахом, чувствуя, как судорога прошила низ живота, как поджалась мошонка, предсказывая приближение пика. Стук сердца перекрыл звук дыхания. Я непроизвольно зажмурился, и ощущение бесконечного ( _секундного_ ) парения в невесомости накрыло меня. Не саднило стертые колени, не першило в пересохшем горле, не громыхало в голове от напора крови. У меня не было тела. Я был _абсолютен._

Наконец обретя способность ориентироваться в пространстве, слышать и дышать, я кое-как скатился в Эриха, машинально вытер испачканную спермой ладонь о простыню и, пристроив голову на подушку (божественно прохладная наволочка), выдохнул:

– Дай мне десять минут... и мы продолжим.

Рихтер устало покосился на меня.  


Десять минут, и я переверну его мир. Великий Абсолют, как пить-то хочется. Сил идти на кухню за водой не было. Итак, десять минут отдыха, охрененно горячий секс – и схожу попить. Я закрыл глаза, расплываясь в довольной улыбке. Десять минут... 


	21. Глава 19

  
Это было то редкое утро, когда я открыл глаза не потому, что телефонный будильник исполнял свою партию уже в четвертый раз, не потому, что на телефон пришла смс, и не потому, что ужасный ливень по косой долбил в окно со страшной силой. Я проснулся в восхитительной тишине. Было тепло, спокойно; солнце светило изо всех осенних сил – так, что глаза слепило. Я выгнулся до хруста в пояснице, едва слышно простонав, перекатился со спины на правый бок, и только когда инертный после сна, утопающий в чувстве покоя мозг медленно потянулся к событиям прошлой ночи, пришел в себя окончательно. И натурально онемел.

Все было очень, очень плохо. Все было _ужасно_. Не знаю уж, считается ли по меркам среднестатистических геев, что мы с Эрихом трахнулись, это все-таки было как-то... Да черт с ним! Я видел его член! Я _трогал_ его член! Наше общение уже никогда не будет прежним. И я никогда не буду таким, как раньше... Я скривился, вперившись невидящим взглядом в прикроватную тумбочку. Нет ничего хуже утра после спонтанного секса – ну, разве что конец света. И в том, и в другом случае, если вовремя не сбежишь, ты обречен.

– Ты не спишь, – глухо констатировал Рихтер с другой стороны постели. – Я слышу. Во сне ты дышишь иначе.

Сделав непроницаемое лицо (я ко всему готов; в конце концов, я проходил через это столько раз с девушками), я сел на кровати и наконец повернулся к Эриху.

– Утро, – мрачно сказал тот, и это, видимо, было как «доброе утро», только без «доброго». Верно, ничего доброго в этом утре нет, пусть даже солнце сияло, и мне наконец-то перепало впервые за два года.

– Утро, – обреченно согласился я.

А теперь мне нужны мои джинсы... и все остальное. Оно где-то здесь. В кровати. Или под ней. Или где-то еще.

– Знаешь... – начал я не слишком уверенно, – ты не встречал тут поблизости...

Рихтер молча передал мне майку.

Ну, хоть сверху я буду прилично прикрыт, и плевать, что задница голая.

– А остальное?..

На одеяло передо мной шмякнулся ком из джинсов и всего того, что в них застряло при снимании. Мне хотелось не то посмеяться, не то удавиться.

– Благодарю.

Мы одевались в неудобном, липком молчании; только шелестела одежда. Внутри воцарилось что-то такое же неудобное и липкое, как тошнота или тоска по чему-то, что было с тобой всегда, а теперь безнадежно утрачено. То чувство беспечного, солнечного покоя, которое переполняло меня, когда я открыл глаза, казалось далеким и ненастоящим, как будто мое пробуждение светлым осенним утром случилось много лет назад, и с тех пор каждый наступивший день неизбежно был зимним, холодным и безрадостным. Переступая с ноги на ногу, чтобы натянуть джинсы, я думал о том, что все вчера было страшной, чудовищной ошибкой, и теперь я дальше от Рихтера, чем был в тот день, когда заявился на его лекцию и без конца удивлялся, что он не носит колпак со звездами.

Говорят, женщины после секса проникаются к партнеру чувствами, а мужчины, наоборот, теряют к ним всякий интерес... Наивные.

Когда Эрих, хранивший пугающее молчание, собрался и покинул спальню, не взглянув на меня, я вдруг почувствовал себя всеми теми девушками, которых оставил в одиночестве тем или иным не слишком удачным утром. Да, некоторые из них, практичные, напрочь лишенные налета сентиментальности, были рады моему уходу, потому что знали точно – это был одноразовый перепихон. Совместный завтрак и «жили они долго и счастливо» отменяются. Остальные же в большей или меньшей степени хотели того, чтобы все проходило не так скомканно и смущающе, чтобы осталась какая-то надежда на продолжение, чтобы кто-то кому-то перезвонил и пригласил попить кофе или послушать никому не интересную инди-группу, или... Впрочем, известно, чем на самом деле заканчиваются подобные сюжеты. Ничем.

Я обвел спальню долгим – прощальным – взглядом. Вот здесь все и произошло, прежде чем кончиться ничем. В ванной шумела вода. Рихтер методично смывал меня с себя. Мне бы пора вспомнить, что у меня есть гордость – наверно, – и совершенно точно есть яйца, за которые вот прямо сейчас нужно взяться (фигурально) и вытащить себя из этой ситуации и этой квартиры. И, наконец, смыть с себя его. Навсегда. И, в целях профилактики соплежуйства и всяческого душевного страдания, заняться уже рабо...

О черт! Кристиан же просил что-то там сказать Рихтеру. Или вообще привезти его в «Танатос»... 

Круто. Теперь я официально в заднице.

Когда я вышел в коридор, дверь ванной распахнулась, являя миру гладко выбритого, умытого и все еще черного как туча Эриха в клубах пара. Я вяло подумал, позволит ли он мне поплескать водичкой на морду прежде, чем выдворить. Рихтерово выражение лица вроде как настаивало на «нет», но я-то знал – он не так ужасен, как любит казаться.

– Я вспомнил! – сообщил я деловито, втайне надеясь, что, если говорить о работе, паузы между репликами будут не такими угнетающими, а наше общение – менее натянутым. – Кристиан...

– Это твой начальник, который похож на Хорти Миклоша? – перебил меня мужчина.

– Э-э... Ну, не внешне похож, но...

– Я достал тебе зубную щетку.

– Что?

– У тебя какой-то бзик на тему чистки зубов, вот я и... Нет, я не знаю, зачем ее купил, – Рихтер выглядел так, будто всеми фибрами души жалел, что вообще открыл рот. – Я не думал, что ты действительно еще раз явишься сюда, и будешь здесь... чистить зубы. В общем, вот, – немец быстро сунул пластиковую упаковку мне в руку и ретировался на кухню – по всей видимости, в полном ужасе от широты своего жеста.

– Очень... – меня переклинило, и я добрую минуту так и стоял на месте, изучая донельзя странный (и чрезвычайно необходимый мне сейчас) подарок, – предусмотрительно.

Я пробыл в санузле до подозрительного долго, больше занятый отвлеченными размышлениями и изучением надорванной горловины футболки, чем всем тем, что там полагалось делать. И, похоже, я немного боялся выйти, потому что по ту сторону двери происходило что-то малопонятное. Все было так странно и менялось так стремительно, что я не успевал ориентироваться. Вот и сейчас, эта штука с зубной щеткой – значит ли она, что у нас ( _абсолют, почему это так нелепо звучит? «у нас». словно есть «мы»_ ) все в порядке? Или это обычный жест вежливости? Или что это вообще такое?..

Угрюмый Эрих в своей кипельно-белой кухне гипнотизировал чашку с кофе. На пустующем краю стола стояла еще одна чашка – для меня. Некрасиво было бы отказаться от такого незатейливого приглашения...

– В холодильнике есть фаршированная паприка и какая-то запеканка... – сказал мужчина, не отрывая взгляда от змеящегося над чашкой пара. – Погрей себе что-нибудь, если хочешь. Правда, еда может оказаться не очень вкусной, она из супермаркета. На этой неделе было не до готовки... И есть не особенно хотелось.

– А ты не будешь? – обеспокоился я.

– Не знаю, – Рихтер пожал плечами. – Может, буду.

– Положу тебе чего-нибудь, – поддавшись внезапному порыву (нагнетаемое с каждой истекшей секундой, с каждой фразой чувство приближающейся утраты стало почти невыносимым), решил я и сунулся в холодильник.

М-да. Пустовато. Зато, благодаря мне, тут есть сыр. А пирожные, должно быть, за эту ночь пали смертью храбрых где-то в гостиной.

– Знаешь, совсем не обязательно обо мне так заботиться, – натянутым, звенящим от напряжения голосом отчеканил Рихтер.

Вот оно. Началось.

– Да, не обязательно, – я спокойно раскладывал начиненные чем-то неопознаваемым перцы по тарелкам.

– Я не одна из твоих девиц.

– Да, ты не девушка, – со знанием дела подтвердил я, засовывая первую порцию в микроволновку.

– И если это был какой-то эксперимент или...

Я все-таки не выдержал и вернулся за стол, сел прямо напротив Эриха. Тот смотрел с вызовом, сложив руки в замок.

– Послушай сюда, – я начал слишком резко и едва заметно поморщился от звуков собственного голоса. Никто не будет слушать такие откровенные наезды. Мягче. Еще мягче. – Просто послушай. У нас, как у двух взрослых людей, есть несколько вариантов дальнейшего поведения. Во-первых, мы можем сделать вид, что ничего не было, но это довольно глупо. Во-вторых, можешь отправить меня за дверь и сделать вид, что никогда не было не только вчерашней ночи, но и меня, но... Если выберешь этот вариант, подожди хотя бы, пока я позавтракаю и соберу вещи.

– А потом ты уйдешь, и мы больше никогда не увидимся? – если бы в этот момент в голосе Рихтера прозвучала надежда, я бы именно так и поступил. Но он почему-то выглядел еще более огорченным.

– Этого я обещать не могу.

– А твоя система предполагает наличие третьего варианта?

– Да, – у меня отлегло от сердца. – Я просто до него не дошел.

Рихтер кивнул, что, судя по всему, означало: «Слушаю тебя внимательно».

– Можно просто... взять и продолжить общаться.

Эрих задумчиво почесал подбородок.

– И в чем здесь основополагающая разница с первым вариантом?

– Ну, очевидно, в том, что мы примем как данное то, что случилось... то, что случилось.

– Ладно, хорошо, – немец рубанул ребром ладони по столу. – Я принимаю – как данное? – тот факт, что мы трахнулись. Ты доволен?

Запищала микроволновка. С неудовольствием разорвав зрительный контакт, я отправился извлекать тарелку.

– Мы не трахнулись.

– О. Тогда скажи на милость, чем же мы занимались? 

– Э-э... Взаимовыручкой? – следующий перец отправился в кругосветное путешествие по стеклянному диску микроволновки.

– Взаимовыручка, – выплюнул Эрих с негодованием, – это «голландский штурвал», а мы... О Боже.

– Голландский… что? – не понял я.

– У меня засос на ключице! Это уже не взаимовыручка, это педерастия! – прорычал мужчина. – Какого черта ты улыбаешься?

Я понятия не имел, какого черта улыбался. Вероятно, меня очень – безмерно – забавлял тот факт, что из нас двоих не я самый главный гомофоб.

– Я не гей, – обалдевая от собственной смелости, я поставил перед Рихтером тарелку. Практически сунул оружие в руки человека, находящегося в состоянии аффекта. – Я не хожу в облегающих штанах, не крашу глаза, даже не всегда бреюсь. И я никогда, _никогда_ не делал этого с мужчинами.

– Здорово. То есть это я тебя соблазнил и... как это?.. развратил? – вспылил Эрих.

Возмущение заставило меня громко выдохнуть через нос.

– Прекрати передергивать. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я хочу сказать. Ты мне небезразличен, – во мне словно разматывалась сама собой бобина с проволокой – упруго, кольцо за кольцом, чем дальше, тем быстрей. Слова сами срывались с губ и становились для меня таким же сюрпризом, как и для Рихтера, который был настолько обескуражен, что даже прекратил злиться, только смотрел во все глаза, как ребенок, завороженно наблюдающий за фокусником. – Поверь, я сам от этого не в восторге, и если бы с этим можно было что-то сделать, то я несомненно принял бы меры. Но... нет. И я принял это, хотя процесс был... мучителен. И мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты принял это тоже. Впрочем, если чувствуешь, что твоего уважения ко мне не хватает для такого подвига, можешь просто сказать. Не обещаю, что я немедленно уйду, и мы больше никогда не встретимся, но я больше не буду злоупотреблять твоим временем, вниманием и чем бы там ни было... Приятного аппетита, – закончив, пожалуй, самую сильную речь в своей жизни, я взял вилку и нож и принялся расковыривать запеченную паприку. Я был так голоден, что мой аппетит не могли поколебать никакие душевные встряски.

Немец продолжил таращиться на меня, как на восьмое чудо света, но, спустя какое-то время, тоже принялся за еду, хоть и не очень уверенно. Прожевав кусочек, он отложил вилку и снова стал смотреть на меня. Я чувствовал на себе его взгляд, но не знал, как на него отреагировать, а потому изображал такую увлеченность едой, будто это был мой первый завтрак за этот век.

– Я... – протянул Эрих. Прочистил горло. – Я могу это принять. Наверно. Если ты...

– Нет, – прервал я его. – Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что... – Что он понимает? Что? Даже я не понимаю себя и не знаю, что хочу получить от наших отношений. – Зря ты мне позволил. Ты должен был меня остановить. Ты же мог меня остановить?

Рихтер посмотрел на меня так, что в моем животе что-то вздрогнуло и перевернулось. Это был очень странный взгляд, в котором было и непонятное страдание, и настолько же непонятная надежда, и – что самое главное – ответ на мой вопрос. Нет. Не мог.

И я почувствовал в себе силы. И почувствовал, что смогу пойти дальше.

– Давай... Давай так, – поддавшись безумному порыву, я потянулся к его руке. – Как будто все нормально. Как будто так и надо. Я не буду настаивать, если нет, но если есть возможность, то... Давай просто попробуем.

– Попробуем что? – я видел, как Эрих старается оставаться рассудительным и трезвым, как он пытается «не вестись», и как хочет, чтобы ему предложили то, от чего он не сможет отказаться. Внезапно он превратился в открытую книгу, или это я научился читать его. Вся внутренняя борьба мужчины отражалась на его лице – не мимикой, не выражением глаз. Просто лежала, как тень, на всей совокупности черт разом.

– Мы просто... – я замялся на секунду, пытаясь придумать что-то максимально невинное, ни к чему не обязывающее. – Сходим поужинать?  
Рука Рихтера одеревенела под моими пальцами.

– Мы просто сходим в ресторан, – спокойно, почти расслабленно повторил я. Никогда бы не подумал, что наделен даром убеждения – а вот, однако, какие чудеса творю. – Поедим в каком-нибудь месте, где прилично готовят. Это еда. Не свидание. Мы поедим и... посмотрим, как это все будет.

– Я... 

– Тебе пришлось многое перенести на этой неделе. Ты ужасно устал. И все время живешь в напряжении, – я продолжал гнуть свою линию с небывалой твердостью. – Тебе надо отвлечься.

– Я...

– Проводя время в одиночестве, с бутылкой и выключенным телефоном, ты делаешь себе только хуже. Рано или поздно чувство вины совершенно тебя сожрет. И не говори мне, что не препарируешь собственный мозг вопросами, вроде: «А что, если бы мы нашли болезнь раньше?»... Тебе нельзя быть одному. Если хочешь, мы даже разговаривать не будем, просто посидим в приятном месте друг напротив друга, а потом я оставлю тебя наедине с твоей утратой. Хорошо?

– Ты очень настойчив, – с деланным неудовольствием признал Рихтер.

– Действительно, – едва заметно улыбнулся я уголками губ. До глаз улыбка не поднялась – слишком все было неопределенно, зыбко.

– Хорошо. Ресторан. Когда?

– Хоть сегодня вечером. Но... у меня есть еще одна просьба. Кристиан хотел поговорить с тобой, и было бы хорошо, если бы потом мы заехали...

– Так это все – совершенно безумная попытка завлечь меня в ваш магический вертеп, подкупив едой?..

Я хмыкнул:

– Ага, скажи еще, что я с тобой, выражаясь твоими словами, трахнулся, чтобы притащить на ковер к начальству.

Эрих нервно моргнул.

– Иногда твоя паранойя из умилительной становится... весьма неудобной.

– Я знаю, – пробормотал мужчина сердито. – Я же с ней живу. Но моя паранойя бывает полезна... Хотя бы потому, что редко – беспочвенна.

– И какое же из последних твоих ужасных подозрений оправдалось? – полюбопытствовал я.

– Думаю, подозрение в том, что ты – маньяк, и тебе от меня нужно что-то кроме разговоров, – почему-то мужчина выглядел так, будто того и гляди рассмеется. Несоответствие тона его голоса выражению лица здорово озадачило меня; не в силах найти никакого подходящего моменту ответа, кроме очередной порции оправданий, я неуверенно улыбнулся и покачал головой.

– Если это так напрягло тебя, я могу извиниться. Хочешь, я извинюсь?

– За что? – удивился Рихтер.

– За засос на ключице. За то, что отдавил тебе плечо. За когнитивный диссонанс. За то, что сижу тут и действую тебе на нервы.

– Это... ничего.

– Ничего?

– Да. Все хорошо.

– Точно?

– Вот теперь ты действительно действуешь мне на нервы.

– Я могу извиниться и за это.

Мы одновременно замолчали. За окном все так же яростно светило солнце, на фоне бледного, прозрачного неба покачивались ветви деревьев с поредевшей листвой, черные и тонкие, как паутина. Наблюдая за их ленивым движением, я внезапно понял, что чувство неумолимо приближающейся утраты, давящее изнутри практически с самого момента пробуждения, словно воспаленный орган, рассосалось, оставив после себя лишь блаженную пустоту.

– Ты сходишь вместе со мной к Кристиану? Ему нужна твоя помощь в расследовании. И мне тоже нужна.

Эрих посмотрел на меня (из-за мощного потока света, затопляющего кухню, его зрачки сузились до точек, а радужки стали совсем прозрачными, перламутрово-серыми, как жемчуг или небо в феврале) и медленно кивнул.

– Да, – подтвердил он. – Схожу.

Я хотел поблагодарить его, но не смог. Рот наполнился сладковатой слюной, губы, наоборот, высохли. Мой горячечный взгляд заметался между удивительно спокойным рихтеровым лицом и золотящимся проемом окна. Мне дьявольски, до дрожи в коленях захотелось поцеловать его – очередная попытка выразить простейшими движениями все на свете: успокоение, благодарность, уважение. Я не пошевелился. Не хотел, чтобы Эрих снова сомневался или что-то болезненно переваривал внутри себя. Несовершившийся поцелуй застыл на губах, разлился в воздухе, заморозив время, – как будто он все же случился где-то в другой реальности, а ощущения от него смогли преодолеть пространственно-временной континуум и проникли сюда. И все это почувствовали.

– Иди, – тихо, срывающимся голосом прошептал Рихтер. – Встретимся вечером.

– Я сообщу тебе, где забронирую столик, – печально улыбнулся я, чувствуя, как прекрасный момент утекает в прошлое. – Только включи телефон.

– Включу, – пообещал мужчина.

Я кивнул и, сунув тарелку в мойку, ушел в прихожую, где меня ждали рюкзак и велосипед.

 

*** *** ***

 

Я тщательно подготовился. Побрился. Даже надел рубашку – правда, практически сразу снял ее, потому что выглядел в ней и в джинсах, будто фольклорный житель штата Техас, только ковбойской шляпы не хватало. В конце концов, Рихтер знает меня и знает, как я одеваюсь. Придя в ресторан в майке, я никого не шокирую. Да, приличные люди так не поступают, но кому до этого есть дело, если умеешь есть двумя приборами и вкладываешь в счет десятипроцентные чаевые? Я позвонил в «Максимилиано» и заказал столик. Потом написал Рихтеру смс. Оно немедленно дошло по адресу, а значит, мой немецкий друг снова был на связи. В прекрасном расположении духа я спустился в холл отеля, ослепительно улыбаясь каждому встречному...

До этого момента я помнил все предельно четко.

На месте же последующих событий в моей памяти внезапно образовалась дыра размером с Восточно-европейскую равнину, и потому мне было довольно сложно объяснить себе, почему часы на приборной панели рихтеровой машины показывали уже двенадцать минут девятого (бронь стола начинала работать в восемь часов), а сама машина стояла на парковке возле рихтерова дома, в то время как мне в бедро упирался рычаг переключения передач, а мой язык вытворял что-то очень развратное во рту у Эриха. Тот, скорее всего, был не очень против, потому что просунул руку мне под одежду и шарил по моей пояснице, куда только мог дотянуться.

Вот тебе, Войт, культурный отдых, взаимное уважение и «это просто еда». Ты хоть сам себе верил, когда говорил последнее?

А ведь так обычно и случается. Сидевший на строгой диете человек, внезапно сорвавшись и съев кусок торта, едва ли успокоится на этом. Он будет жутко страдать, мучиться больной совестью, уговаривать себя никогда не поступать так больше – ради собственного блага! – и все равно, скорее всего, не выдержит и снова вцепится зубами в чертов торт. Потому что вкусно. Потому что запрещено. И еще – потому что это дарит радость жизни.

Мне, получалось, радость жизни дарил Рихтер и то, не вписывающееся в рамки приличий, что мы с ним делали.

– Слушай, слушай, – сделав над собой титаническое усилие, я все же отстранился, для верности уперся ладонями ему в грудь и заговорил, задыхаясь, быстро и сбивчиво, – мы либо прямо сейчас едем, либо...

– Выходи, – резко перебил меня Эрих. – Быстрее. Немедленно!

В моменты перевозбуждения мозг, как известно, не слишком хорошо подчиняется приказам; я не сразу понял, чего от меня хотят – и не понял бы никогда, если бы Рихтер сам не выскочил из машины с такой прытью, словно начался конец света, а мир от неминуемой гибели мог спасти только он. Я, медлительный и соображающий скорее тем, что находится между ног, чем головой, тупо последовал за ним в попытке разобраться, что за чертовщина происходит, и с какой стати он бросил меня в салоне автомобиля одного. Рихтер немедленно оценил мое состояние, поэтому без лишних слов вцепился мне в запястье мертвой хваткой и потащил за собой, уже на ходу включая сигнализацию «Ауди». От всей этой его невероятной решительности мое состояние полнейшей прострации только усугубилось. Тонущий в океане гормонов мозг не давал никаких дельных команд. Ноги переступали сами собой, пока я следовал, точнее, почти бежал за Рихтером с совершенно пустой головой и беспрестанно удивлялся происходящему. Только когда меня втащили в лифт, я немного пришел в себя и, осознав, что наши действия немного слишком отклонились от плана, вопросил:

– А куда мы вообще?..

Эрих окинул меня взглядом, от которого моя одежда должна была воспламениться.

– А сам-то как думаешь?

Я никак не думал. Кажется, моя способность связно мыслить была утеряна без возможности восстановления где-то между рихтеровой машиной и дверью его же подъезда. К счастью, я не слишком по ней скучал.

Впрочем, какие-то остатки здравого смысла во мне еще сохранились. Я героически пересилил желание распластать Эриха по стенке кабины, прижать для верности собой, просунув ему колено между ног, и медленно и яростно оттрахать языком его рот в качестве обещания того, что ждет его дальше. В мечтах это выглядело чрезвычайно привлекательно, но там, в отличие от реальности, не нужно было учитывать существование незначительных удручающих факторов вроде соседей, способных вызвать лифт в самое неподходящее время. Так что весь долгий, мучительно долгий путь наверх мы стояли друг против друга и в звенящей тишине, нарушаемой лишь шелестом подъемного механизма и нашим срывающимся дыханием, раздевали друг друга глазами. Когда после негромкого щелчка двери кабины разъехались, мы нашли в себе силы церемонно выйти на площадку. Эрих, чертыхаясь одними губами, с третьего раза вставил ключ в замок на двери своей квартиры. Я замер в двух шагах от него и с обманчиво-умиротворенным видом разглядывал его задницу, которую брюки обтягивали совершенно восхитительным образом. Черт. На его месте я бы сейчас так не наклонялся. Или, в крайнем случае, постарался бы решить проблему с ключом как можно быстрее.

Когда замок, наконец, соизволил провернуться, я почти грубо впихнул Эриха в квартиру и, войдя, с силой захлопнул за собой дверь. Тут – наконец-то! – была территория, свободная от любопытных соседей, прохожих и других лишних людей. Осознание этого в момент прочистило мне голову – и меня понесло. Воплощая свои мечты (не самые смелые, но с чего-то же нужно было начать), я все-таки вжал Рихтера в стену и подался вперед, чтобы поцеловать его – быстро, бесцеремонно и не слишком аккуратно. В тот же момент Эрих проделал аналогичное движение навстречу мне; мы ощутимо столкнулись лбами, но уже не смогли оторваться друг от друга, чтобы оценить повреждения. Мой нос расплющило об его. Дышать получалось только ртом, короткими глотками в перерывах между чрезвычайно глубокими и сильными движениями языком, в которых было больше от реслинга, чем от французского поцелуя. Эрих что-то промычал, я отодвинулся, чтобы прохрипеть:  
− Что? – но меня уже куда-то толкнули, я машинально взмахнул рукой в бессмысленной попытке ухватиться за полку или вешалку для одежды (словно мог упасть, словно меня не держали в почти боевом захвате за туловище), рядом что-то прогромыхало, упав и укатившись в неведомые дали. Я на секунду отвлекся, попытавшись разглядеть, что это было, но Рихтер собрал в кулак майку у меня на груди и дернул, привлекая к себе внимание. Почему-то это показалось мне катастрофически смешным: две порванные майки за два дня, что дальше?.. В качестве достойного ответа я взялся за углы его воротника – нежно и с уважением, как того требовала рубашка «Hugo Boss» − и рванул их в разные стороны. Пуговицы так и брызнули. Эрих удивленно глянул вниз, приоткрыв рот. Я победоносно ухмыльнулся, прежде чем склонить голову и освежить очаровательный, уже потемневший засос, оставшийся на его груди после прошлого раза, а потом поставил еще один рядом, для симметрии. Рихтер рвано выдохнул, отступая спиной вперед. Скользнул рукой вниз по моему животу и, нащупав ремень джинсов, дернул за него, прямо за пряжку, увлекая меня в сторону спальни.

Мы ввалились туда каким-то безумным клубком (я даже умудрился обо что-то удариться локтем), рухнули на кровать, сдирая друг с друга одежду. Запястья Рихтера застряли в манжетах (многострадальная рубашка!), расстегнуть чертовы пуговицы не получилось ни у него, ни у меня.

− Отрывай! – скомандовал Рихтер, вытянув, насколько мог, руки вперед. Я сидел верхом на его бедрах, упираясь в постель коленями и носками ног, и чувствовал себя как в абсурдном сне, где проплывающие по воздуху рыбы, беседующие на японском, вроде бы не вызывали вопросов, но от их вида все равно делалось слегка неуютно.  
− Бедный Хьюго…  
− Ты уже оторвал почти все пуговицы. Верхнюю выдрал с мясом, − Эрих поболтал руками в воздухе. Его короткие, стесненные рубашкой движения выглядели довольно забавно. Я постарался сосредоточиться на них и не смотреть, как вздымается при дыхании его грудь с порозовевшими пятнами от поцелуев. – Сделай что-нибудь.

Не каждый день меня просят испортить брендовую вещь – повторять не пришлось. Дергая за манжеты (пуговицы отлетали с тихим «крэк»), я был почти горд собой. Вскоре рубашка – пятьдесят граммов хлопка цвета берлинской, мать ее, лазури, больше похожие на что-то пережеванное и проглоченное – отправилась в полет и упокоилась под кроватью.

− Я так тебя хочу, − сказал я Эриху, практически ложась на него и утыкаясь носом в ямку между его ключиц. – Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, можно я тебя трахну?..

Эрих не двигался. И не дышал.

Поняв, что ответа не последует, я все-таки поднял голову, чтобы проверить, находится ли он в ступоре из-за внезапного откровения, или это я случайно придушил его, слишком сильно вдавив в кровать. Рихтер определенно был жив. Он возлежал с видом священномученика, раскинув руки, и смотрел на меня так, будто не представлял, что ему делать – скинуть меня на пол, оглушить или сразу убить.

− О, − до меня, наконец, дошло.

Но ведь он сам пошел со мной, и он поцеловал меня, и позволил себя облапать… Черт. Но ведь не думал же он, что…

Я слез с него и сел рядом. Он тоже сел. Мы посмотрели друг на друга так, будто впервые виделись.

− Понятно, − подытожил я. – Никто больше никуда не торопится.

Рихтер насупился.

− Нет, если мы действительно никуда не торопимся, я, пожалуй, воспользуюсь твоей ванной, − кажется, меня уже несло.

Я только что все разрушил одной-единственной фразой. Я мог бы… не знаю, сделать все молча ( _как вчера. молчание – золото!_ ) и получить сногсшибательный секс, но черт дернул меня за язык, и теперь мы будем два часа вяло разговаривать или тридцать минут интенсивно бить друг друга по морде, или делать что угодно, но явно не заниматься сексом. А потом меня вообще отсюда выставят. Браво мне! Осыпайте цветами победителя в номинации «Дебил года»!

Я терпеть не мог разговаривать, когда можно трахаться. Возможно, идея запереться в ванной была не так уж и плоха.

− И это, по-твоему, «просто поедим»? – вопросил Рихтер. На его лице лежала вся земная скорбь.

− Ты сам схватил меня за руку и притащил сюда. А потом еще шарахнул спиной об стену и поцеловал взасос, − я с ходу решил перейти в наступление. – Для всего цивилизованного мира это означает: «Я хочу тебя, чувак».

− Я тебя хочу, − злобно прорычал Рихтер, и это прозвучало примерно как: «Я тебя ненавижу».

− И я тебя хочу, − мне оставалось только ободряюще похлопать его по плечу – так миролюбиво и доброжелательно это было сказано. – Тогда какие проблемы?

Конечно же, я знал, какие у нас проблемы. Он не хотел, чтобы я стащил с него брюки и загнал свой болт в его ни-ни. Хотя, в общем, теперь и я был не слишком уверен в том, что сам хочу этого. Как-то у меня ни с кем никогда не доходило до анального секса, и вообще это дело представлялось мне каким-то неуважительным. Согласитесь, довольно сложно относиться к человеку с должным почтением, если перед этим ты отсношал его в зад…

… похоже, мы зашли в тупик.

Эрих возмущенно вздохнул. Потом вздохнул еще раз. Сказал:

− Может, кофе? Или чего покрепче?

Если бы мой член умел говорить, он бы его проклял. На хинди. Даже притом, что сам я не знаю хинди.

Впрочем, чего греха таить, рихтерова идея была хороша. Если бы мы напились, все произошло бы как-то само собой, без его душевных терзаний и моих размышлений о взаимоисключаемости траха в задницу и уважения. Но я не хотел, чтобы все это случилось в алкогольном бреду, а потом и вовсе кануло в бездну утреннего беспамятства.

− Я не хочу кофе, − мрачно сообщил я. – Я хочу тебя. И если у тебя мысль о том, что тебе вставят, вызывает такой ужас, можешь трахнуть меня. Я, видимо, недостаточно гордый.

Почему-то я ждал, что на мою голову начнут сыпаться оскорбления. Я был настолько уверен в неминуемости оскорблений, что даже как-то сам не понял, что только что предложил. А предложил я страшное.

Рихтер, который собрался было встать с кровати, сел обратно, уставившись на меня во все глаза. «Красивый ты ублюдок, − беззлобно подумал я, с наслаждением рассматривая переливы серого в его радужках, − вот так, наверно, и разводишь на секс всяких придурков, вроде меня, а потом говоришь – я никогда, я ни за что».

− Ты правда?.. – спросил Эрих тихо и как-то беспомощно.

После этого робкого вопроса меня охватило совершенно иррациональное чувство, что я – супермен и сама квинтэссенция всемогущества. О, ну подумаешь, кто-то что-то в меня засунет, проблема-то! Главное, чтобы потом вынул.

− Правда, − для завершения образа крутого парня мне не хватало только сигареты в углу рта и верного «Кольта». Пожалуй, я даже мог ласково потрепать Рихтера по коленке, чтобы продемонстрировать понагляднее, какой я бесстрашный и рискованный, но в животе уже обеспокоенно завозилось что-то, напоминающее здравый смысл.

Здравый смысл считал, что все, творимое мной до этого (алкоголь, курение, легкие наркотики, небезопасный секс, странные знакомства и хроническое мудозвонство), не шло ни в какое сравнение с новой идеей. Он даже почти смирился с тем, что я пидорас, но мое бытие в роли девочки-давалочки было для него неприемлемо.

− И что, э-э, мы правда собираемся это сделать? – Рихтер нервничал, и я начал нервничать вслед за ним.

− Правда, − повторил я, с куда меньшей решимостью в голосе, и вышел из комнаты.

В коридоре между прихожей и спальней валялась моя куртка, а в куртке хранились презервативы.

Вернувшись, я швырнул их Эриху как доказательство своей решимости.

− Оу, − он вертел их в руках, будто видел первый раз в жизни. – Хорошо. Ладно.

Я опустился на кровать рядом с ним, чувствуя себя на удивление глупо. Подходящий момент для секса, похоже, безвозвратно упущен, но раз уж мы со всем разобрались, нужно было идти до конца. Вдруг подобное везение не повторится.

− Теперь все как-то странно, да? – Рихтер поморщился. – Тебе не холодно?

− Нет, а что?

− Соски напряжены.

− Э-э. Ну, может, немного прохладно…

Мы переглянулись.

− Действительно странно, − заключил я. – Нужно с чего-то начать. Обычно же начинают с чего-то не очень… хардкорного, а потом все развивается само собой.

Эрих закусил губу.

− Есть какие-нибудь пожелания? Или предложения?

− Чего? – я подумал о том, что кто-то мог бы заработать целое состояние, напечатав книгу постельных разговоров. Комики передрались бы за право сыграть ее на сцене.

Угол рихтерова рта угрожающе дрогнул. 

− Что тебе нравится? − кажется, он только что добавил мысленно «идиот». – Только не говори «минет». Я не буду делать тебе минет.

Я подумал: «Только бы не засмеяться», − и тут же отчаянно загоготал. Немец то ли собирался обидеться, то ли никак не мог взять в толк, что же смешного сказал. По-моему, он ужасно жалел, что согласился на эту затею.

− Так, ладно, − отсмеявшись, я сделал пасс руками, наводящий на мысли о фокусниках – выставил открытые ладони вперед, как бы призывая всех вокруг замереть и сосредоточиться. – Мне нравится… Мне нравится… О. Со мной все просто. Поцелуй меня в шею.

− Просто поцеловать или как-то по-особому? – Эрих выглядел так педантично, что сейчас его образу для завершенности определенно не хватало очков.

− Как хочешь, так и целуй. Можешь начать сзади, а потом переместиться на горло.

− Какая странная эрогенная зона.

− Какая есть. 

− Что-нибудь еще? Соски, живот, мочки ушей? 

Я скорчил рожу, которая должна была прояснить мое отношение ко всякой самодеятельности.

− С сосками возиться бесполезно, они нечувствительные. Вообще.

− Вот так и узнаёшь много нового, − пробормотал Рихтер и, тычком в плечо уложив меня на лопатки, обхватил ртом левый сосок, неторопливо покатал его языком и, не добившись никакой реакции, укусил.

− Эй! – я спихнул его с себя.

− А говорил, нечувствительный.

− Я же не думал, что ты начнешь кусаться.

− Он твердый, − Эрих внезапно ухмыльнулся, и это выглядело так развратно, что у меня чуть не потемнело в глазах. 

− Рад за него.

− Что, ты даже не спросишь, что нравится мне? – возмущенно осведомился Рихтер, лег на бок и подпер щеку кулаком.

− Ты еще ничего не сделал с моей шеей.

− И не сделаю. Ты спросишь или нет?

− Ладно, ладно. Чего изволите, Ваше Преподобие? – происходящее все сильнее смахивало на дурацкие эротические фанты, но, по крайней мере, это кошмарное удушающее напряжение между нами исчезло. 

− Спина. Место между лопаток. Делай, что хочешь, − Рихтер улыбнулся, и это, как и всегда, было так пронзительно, так озорно, что я внезапно понял, что сделал бы все, что угодно, _вообще все_ , если бы он только приказал это с улыбкой.

− Ложись, − я смотрел, как он переворачивается на живот, − но потом ты займешься моей шеей!

Рихтер неопределенно помахал рукой. Хмыкнув, я снова опустился на его обтянутую черной брючной тканью задницу, в округлой форме которой мне мерещилась какая-то призывность и склонность к разврату, сколько бы там ее счастливый обладатель не кривил губы. Мои колени обхватывали его бока. Пришлось широко развести ноги, джинсы сдавили все и вся, начиная от колен и заканчивая пахом, но, все-таки, проводить какие-то манипуляции с Рихтером из этой позы было удобнее всего. Теперь передо мной простиралась широкая спина с плотными, натренированными мышцами. Я потер ладони друг о друга и положил их на поясницу Эриха, провел вверх, вжимая руки в теплую кожу в надежде хоть немного абстрагироваться от требовательного, почти болезненного желания, нашептывающего сладким дьявольским многоголосьем: «Он перед тобой, такой открытый, такой готовый, просто зажми ему рот и возьми его, это то, чего он _по-настоящему_ хочет». Но Рихтер не был _открытым_ , и уж точно не был _готовым_ , о чем его плечи, после пары мягких прикосновений сделавшиеся совершенно каменными, свидетельствовали лучше всяких слов. «Ну и блок тут у тебя», − с неудовольствием подумал я, разминая руками напряженные мышцы с таким упорством, что Рихтеру должно было быть больно. В этом и самый извращенный разум не усмотрел бы ничего эротического – разве что самую беспощадную попытку массажа в истории, − но Эрих подо мной ( _подо мной, абсолют, я на нем, и я его трогаю, почему я все еще в джинсах этих мерзких?_ ) странно выгнулся, утыкаясь лицом в кровать. «Место между лопаток», − как-то запоздало вспомнил я, опуская горящие ладони ниже. Рихтеровы плечи, наконец-то оставленные в покое, порозовели от прилива крови, и клянусь, это было едва ли не самое очаровательное, что я видел в жизни. Не сдержавшись, я качнул бедрами, не получив ничего, кроме неприятных ощущений от чрезвычайно тесных джинсов, улегся на Рихтера и уткнулся носом – да-да, между лопатками – осторожно потерся лицом, не в силах выразить охватившую меня причудливую нежность, даже не осознавая, что трусь об него снизу в такт собственным движениям. В этой дьявольской одежде все было не так круто, как могло бы быть без нее, но я совершенно не мог отвлечься сейчас на избавление от штанов – казалось, перестань я хоть на секунду вдавливать Эриха в матрас, он немедленно придет в себя и… И тогда я уже не смогу вылизывать его спину, и целовать ее, слегка оттягивая зубами солоноватую кожу и тут же зажимая ее одними губами, и обнимать его, кое-как просунув руки ему под грудь, и совершенно недвусмысленно толкаться ему в задницу сквозь двойной слой одежды. И тогда он не будет так потрясающе елозить подо мной, и прогибать поясницу, и совершать эти чудные волнообразные движения навстречу мне (хотя, конечно, на самом деле они были навстречу кровати, но мне нравилось думать иначе). В какой-то момент внутри меня щелкнуло – _вот, пора_ − я с трудом вытянул одну руку из-под Рихтера и только потянулся к своей ширинке, как он столкнул меня с себя, прорычав взбешенно:

− Мы так не договаривались!

− Заткнись, − воспользовавшись моментом, я все же стащил с себя джинсы вместе с бельем и тут же, не удержавшись, пару раз прошелся ладонью по члену, посильнее сдавливая себя у основания. Эрих, всклокоченный, злой и изнемогающий от желания, уставился на то, как я сжимаю себя в кулаке, поистине безумным взглядом. – Просто заткнись и вставь мне. Если еще не передумал. Я больше не могу.

− Презервативы… − он очень медленно обвел комнату расфокусированным взглядом, прежде чем вспомнил. – Где-то в кровати…

Пока он искал чертову коробку резинок, я продолжал ласкать себя – не слишком интенсивно, почти лениво. В конце концов, это избавляло меня от необходимости думать о том, что сейчас случится.

− Если ты сейчас кончишь, я тебя убью, − угрюмо пообещал Эрих, обнаружив, наконец, временно утерянные «Дюрекс» в складках одеяла. – Я, между прочим, нервничаю.

− Я… тоже, − я поддал бедрами вперед, навстречу собственной руке, уже не заботясь о том, как выгляжу в его глазах. Он давно должен был понять, что имеет дело с одержимым извращенцем, который совершенно не умеет контролировать свое либидо.

− Ты не нервничаешь, − заявил Рихтер тоном судебного обвинителя и, закусив губами край упаковки презерватива, надорвал защитную фольгу. – Ты дрочишь. Это разные вещи.

− Я пытаюсь отвлечься, − я прекратил себя трогать и почувствовал, как неуверенность и испуг начинают медленно оттеснять наслаждение и гормональное опьянение. Собственных прикосновений было уже недостаточно, чтобы поддерживать в себе прежний уровень горячего, испепеляющего безумия. – Дай сюда, − я потянулся за презервативом, решив, что, вероятно, Эриху будет приятно, если я сам надену на него эту скользкую от смазки и отвратно пахнущую резиной дрянь ( _потому что это круто – когда тебе надевают презерватив, а потом подставляются, это просто уа-а-ау, это лучше всяких «трахни меня, я вся твоя»_ ), но тот оттолкнул мои руки и быстро раскатал кондом по своему налитому, призывно торчащему члену. Абсолют, великий и всемогущий, обычно вид (а так же ужасный запах) презервативов пробуждал во мне чувство неописуемой брезгливости, которое здравый смысл и инстинкт самосохранения хоть и подавляли, но не до конца. Сейчас же я смотрел на рихтеров член, обтянутый прозрачной латексной пленкой, которая лоснилась от лубриканта, и чувствовал, как рот против воли заполняется слюной, а губы сохнут, словно в жару. О боже. Он был такой большой, и, кажется ( _это было странно, это было суперстранно_ ), я хотел облизать его – ну, не прямо сейчас, а вообще… когда-нибудь. Просто попробовать, как это будет. Я безотчетно сглотнул.

− Бля. Ты просто… − я не мог отвести взгляд от его паха, одновременно шокированный собственной реакцией и слишком возбужденный для того, чтобы испугаться ее по-настоящему.

− Ложись.

− И как мне?.. – я все-таки пережил это незабываемое чувство крохотного ядерного взрыва в солнечном сплетении, с которого неизменно начиналась паника. Она росла во мне стремительно, как гребаное облако в форме гриба, и с минуты на минуту грозила стать совершенно разрушительной. Вот сейчас эту нехилую штуку грубо засунут в мою узкую девственную задницу, и это будет _оу-у-у_. Во всех смыслах _оу-у-у_. Мой член дернулся, найдя эту безумную и, в общем-то, чудовищную идею страшно привлекательной. Извращенец чертов.

( _приходить от чего-то в такой ужас, и при этом чувствовать себя заведенным – просто противоестественно. люди от подобного конфликта зарабатывают тяжелое расстройство личности и начинают убивать_ )

− Пожалуй, сделаем это в догги-стайле, − решил я, внезапно осознав, что не могу смотреть в глаза Рихтеру сейчас, и уж тем более не смогу, когда он начнет меня пялить. А так, по крайней мере, мои эмоции будут предоставлены мне… и подушке напротив. В случае печального исхода. Надеюсь, до этого не дойдет.

С безрадостными этими мыслями я перевернулся и встал на четвереньки, чувствуя себя последним дураком. Мой напряженный член повис под странным углом и смотрел немного вбок; выглядело это так, будто он уже разочаровался кончить сегодня. Рихтер как-то нерешительно возился сзади. Я с тоской подумал, что, вполне возможно, вид моей голой, не очень-то впечатляющей задницы произвел на него слишком сильное впечатление, и он предпочел закончить процесс, так его и не начав. Ох, похоже, грядет ужасно неловкая сцена. Хотя я испытаю страшное облегчение оттого, что ничего не случится. Или нет. Я снова посмотрел на свой член, подумывая, не продолжить ли мастурбировать, пока гребаный Эрих там предается размышлениям о жизни или экзистенциальном бытии, или о своей стремительно утекающей гетеросексуальности. Он может заниматься этим долго, очень долго, у него обычно вид довольно глубокомысленный…

Гребаный Эрих смачно шлепнул меня по выставленным ягодицам.

− Что за хрень? – рявкнул я, мотнув головой.

− Не знаю. Захотелось.  
− Пока ты там занимался всякой чушью, я уже устал так стоять! – я пришел к выводу, что оно того все-таки не стоит, и только начал переворачиваться обратно, как Рихтер в каком-то чумном приходе рухнул на меня сверху, прижав мои руки своими. Его горячий и скользкий член проехался по моему заду, я вздрогнул и неосознанно сделал поступательное движение бедрами, создавая _охренительное_ трение о расстеленное одеяло.

− Бля-я…

В следующее мгновение мой рот и, заодно, нос, накрыла ладонь, перекрывая доступ воздуха прямо посреди вдоха. Я подавился с невнятным «ыфх».

− Не-ма-те-рись, − по слогам прошептал Эрих мне в загривок. Каждый его отрывистый выдох обжигал кожу.

Я хотел, нет, просто жаждал материться. В конце концов, не каждый день я соглашаюсь на то, чтобы мне присунул мужик. Сегодня вершатся судьбы, можно сказать, старый мир обращается во прах, а я даже не могу выразить свои эмоции по этому поводу. Кто же виноват, что в другие слова, кроме нецензурных, они не облекаются?..

Я недовольно замычал, с долей наслаждения вцепился зубами в его ладонь и тут почувствовал, как нечто скользкое и теплое недвусмысленно уперлось между ягодиц. Я машинально вильнул задом, избегая прикосновения. Скользкое и теплое проявило настойчивость и толкнулось сильнее – я подался бедрами вперед, снова отодвигаясь.

– Да прекратишь ты уползать?.. – возмутился Рихтер, перестав, наконец, зажимать мне рот.

Я собрался с духом и замер, надеясь, что это будет не очень ужасно. В конце концов, куча мужиков по всему миру занимается этим постоянно. И натуралы тоже. И им это нравится. Наверно, это не совсем...

Но это был ад. Я со свистом втянул воздух через рот, чтобы не застонать и не выматериться снова (а то еще придушит непреднамеренно, в целях освобождения устной речи от нелитературной скверны). Кажется, мне никогда не было так больно, даже когда в пять лет я упал с забора и заработал перелом руки со смещением (правда, это было так давно, что воспоминания о той боли порядком выветрились). Или, возможно, проблема была не в силе боли, а том, где она аккумулировалась. Рука это все-таки рука, а тут – деликатное место, которое никто никогда не трогал, а тут взяли и бесцеремонно загнали туда что-то горячее и _чрезмерно_ большое. Не уверен, что это вообще именно так делается.

Нужно было в просветительных целях посмотреть канал гей-порно на ю-тубе. Перекачанные стероидами черные парни, генитальный пирсинг, сенсорная депривация и _безобразная_ ебля. Кто знает, может, среди этого великолепия затаилось что-то, заслуживающее внимания?..

– Расслабься, – посоветовал Рихтер, и этот его совет, хоть и был единственно верен, отдавал такой банальностью, что я не выдержал. Повернул, насколько мог, голову назад, едва не вывихнув себе шею, и, злобно косясь на партнера, прошипел:

– Еще раз это скажешь – и будешь расслабляться сам!

Я думал, что хуже быть уже не может, но эта здоровенная штука во мне сдала назад (это еще ничего, я даже почувствовал намек на облегчение) и, почти выйдя, начала движение вперед. Давление увеличивалось, распирающая боль нарастала. Я захлебнулся воздухом.

– Стой! Остановись!

Эрих с трудом замер посреди движения.

– Что?

Захлебываясь в приступе паники, я думал о том, что нужно было выбрать стоп-слово, как в БДСМ-е, и что все геи – психи, каких поискать надо, и что анальный секс – это какое-то садо-мазо, и не зря Бог все придумал как придумал.

– Не двигайся, – прорычал я.

– Выйти? – обеспокоенно завозился Рихтер. Я даже пожалел, что не захотел заниматься этим извращением лицом к лицу – задница так ныла, а я был так зол, что наверняка укусил бы его за нос.

– Не двигайся! – я рычал уже предупреждающе; видимо, инстинкты сработали – если больно и неприятно, нужно вломить обидчику по первое число.

Эрих не двигался. Дышал носом, контролируя каждый вдох, и не двигался. Боль не исчезла, но стала постоянной, фоновой, как неприятное монотонное гудение в колонках с расстроенными басами. С ней уже можно было примириться. Я с досадой подумал, что раз уж начал, то должен закончить, и если от этого люди как-то еще и кайф получают, то и я просто обязан его получить, во что бы то ни стало. И попытался расслабиться. Расслабиться, конечно, не вышло: мышцы пережало спазмом, и сколько бы мозг сверху не командовал, снизу его явно никто не слушал. Для этого, как минимум, надо было успокоиться, но наличие в заднице чужого хера внушительных размеров особого успокоения не приносило.

– Мне, конечно, безумно приятно, когда ты так сжимаешься, – поведал мне на ухо Эрих доверительным шепотом, – но если не прекратишь сию же минуту, я тебя изнасилую.

– Ты и так меня насилуешь, чего там, – прохрипел я в простыню.

Мужчина все не так понял и снова толкнулся вперед.

– Не двигайся! – рявкнул я, дергаясь под ним.

Мы опять застыли. Прямо скульптурная композиция «Запретная страсть». Рихтер молчал, но дышал возмущенно, обдувая мою шею сзади горячим воздухом. Ох и хреново же ему, наверно. Стояк – каменный; вставил, значит... И все.

И – кажется, скорее из сочувствия (я уже разочаровался получить хоть какое-то удовольствия от разворачивающегося действия) – я начал двигаться сам. Очень медленно. Страшно было безумно, хотя бояться, понятное дело, было уже поздно. Прикусив нижнюю губу, я плавно повел бедрами, описывая полукруг. Боль никуда не делась, просто она стала уже не то, чтобы болью. Она стала чем-то очень сильным. Стала _ощущением_. Безмерно странным и не совсем приятным, но, по крайней мере, новым, и я, проявив несвойственную себе мудрость, решил попробовать что-то с этим ощущением сделать, как-то его использовать – раз уж оно у меня имелось, и без него было никак. Я качнул бедрами вперед-назад – совсем легко, едва ощутимо, – прислушиваясь к тому, что чувствую. Хуже не становилось. Было все так же странно... но, может, уже и не так неприятно-странно.

– Ты как? – Эрих в отчаянии уткнулся носом мне в шею.

– Как перчатка, – фыркнув, пробормотал я и качнулся назад, насаживаясь. Эрих громко выдохнул. – Очень-очень тесная перчатка.

– Ты надо мной издеваешься, – Рихтер снова предпринял попытку поступательного движения, но когда двигался он, было почему-то больнее, чем когда двигался я ( _чертова психика_ ). Пришлось схватить его за руку (это чертовски неудобно – хватать за руку кого-то, кто лежит на тебе, особенно если этой рукой он еще и упирается в кровать) и сдавить его пальцы что есть мочи, чтобы как-то просигнализировать: «Не делай так больше!» 

Бессмысленная затея.

– Не больше, чем ты надо мной, – я весь извернулся, чтобы посмотреть назад, но из-за своего положения особенно ничего не увидел.

В этот раз нас толкнуло навстречу друг другу одновременно, и это было так мощно, что почти шикарно. Я зашипел, почувствовав, как яркая, безумная вспышка, посланная в низ живота, перекрыла на мгновение саднящее ощущение в слишком сильно растянутом сфинктере. Удовольствие через боль, выжигающее разум преодоление. Да, блядь, да. Я дернул рихтерову руку ( _мне нужно, чтобы ты меня потрогал, какого дьявола_ ), но не смог подсунуть ее под себя – он вжимал меня в матрас с такой яростью, будто хотел утопить в этом море пружин и гребаных гиппоаллергенных волокон.

– П... П'дожди. Щас.

Рихтер с чем-то очень похожим на стон безнадеги ( _он меня ненавидит, точно_ ) наконец соизволил замедлить фрикции, и я смог приподнять бедра. Пришлось упереться в кровать еще и виском, или даже всей левой частью лица, это было страшно неудобно, как, впрочем, и держать задницу оттопыренной, когда при каждом жгучем и резком движении вперед Эрих глухо шлепал по ней мошонкой, но, по большому счету, мне было уже наплевать.

– Т-ты, – я прижал его ладонь к своему члену, переплетая наши пальцы, – д'вай. Сделай мне хорошо... – и сам повел наши руки именно в том темпе, которого требовало мое тело. Да.

Я уже по-настоящему плохо осознавал, что происходит со мной и моим телом; меня раскачивало от поступательных движений ( _а ведь кого-то с морской болезнью от такого и стошнить может, они в курсе?_ ), виску было горячо от трения об одеяло, по которому я постоянно проезжал головой, глаза закатывались от наплыва ощущений, одно ухо как будто перестало слышать, в другом раздавались стоны, которые едва ли могли быть моими ( _хотя я, черт возьми, не помню, как звучат мои стоны, все как-то не до них_ ), между ягодиц было жарко и что-то хлюпало ( _а если кровь? а вдруг кровь?! ой, да наплевать_ ), и о-о-о, словно зеленая коктейльная вишенка на торте сумасшествия, – приятная тяжесть в яйцах, возрастающая в арифметической прогрессии, предрекающая, что с секунды на секунду мне будет очень, фантастически хорошо. И, не успел я довести до логического завершения чрезвычайно информативную мысль: «Охуе..!» – как кончил, содрогаясь, в каком-то вакууме, не осознавая, дышу ли я, ору ли я и есть ли я вообще. 

Я не совсем понял, кончил ли там Рихтер – наверно, все же да; что бы могло ему помешать? – но через пару-тройку-десяток секунд он рухнул рядом. Ко мне, наконец, вернулась способность слышать, и, где-то за белым шумом своего дыхания взахлеб, я разобрал его срывающееся дыхание. _Славненько_. 

– Это... был… самый... ужасный... секс... в моей жизни, – конец предложения я осилил на одном выдохе, поэтому вынужден был прерваться для основательного глотка воздуха.

– Аналогично, – Эрих лежал, таращась в потолок стеклянными глазами. Выглядело это довольно пугающе.

– Ничего, – я тоже перевернулся на спину. – В следующий раз будет лучше.

– Кто знает, – Рихтер все-таки избавился от презерватива и завязал его конец узелком. Великий Абсолют, какая педантичность.

– Я щас... это, полежу, и мы... – язык словно онемел. Я – весь я – хотел отдыха. Спать.

– Да, я уже это слышал однажды, – Эрих (вот ему неймется!) решительно встал с кровати и двинулся прочь из спальни – видимо, избавляться от кондома. Да что с ним не так? Он не устал, что ли?.. Я вот как выжатый лимон.

Действительно, выжатый. В горле першило; пить хотелось невозможно.

– Стакан воды захвати! – крикнул я. – Пожалуйста!

Когда Рихтер вернулся, я практически вырвал у него из рук стакан, выхлебал всю воду, отставил его на тумбу и рухнул обратно в кровать.

– У меня была бронь столика, ты знаешь? – пожаловался я, заворачиваясь в одеяло. – Я так хочу жрать... Наверно. И так устал. Я посплю, а?

Голый Рихтер, присевший на краешке кровати, чтобы собрать одежду, оглянулся и посмотрел на меня серьезно, но в его глазах мне упорно виделась улыбка.

– Спи.

– А ты? – я похлопал ладонью по одеялу рядом с собой.

– В девять вечера? Нет, я не засну. Лучше поработаю.

– Может, ты хотя бы побудешь рядом? – наверняка существовало какое-нибудь правило гейского кодекса, предписывающего партнерам обнимашки после секса.

– Может быть, – уклончиво ответил Эрих.

Он подошел к шкафу и принялся рыться там в поисках домашней одежды. Я повернулся, чтобы с чувством непонятной гордости пройтись взглядом по его обнаженным ягодицам. 

( _у этого чувака офигенная фигура, и я его... эээ... он меня трахнул. не все ли равно? а что, не так уж и плохо все вышло – как прыжок с парашютом или даунхилл без «защиты»_ )

– В четыре часа мы должны быть в «Танатосе». Разбудишь меня?

– Постараюсь, – Рихтер шелестел одеждой.

Я слабо улыбнулся, закрывая глаза.  



	22. Глава 20

  
Темно, тепло, тихо. Кончиком носа и губами ощущалась горячая гладкая кожа; я лежал, уткнувшись лицом Рихтеру в плечо – туда, где заканчивался рукав его футболки. Левая рука затекла – отлежал. Пришлось сменить положение. Кое-как устроившись и пошевелив кистью (та ощущалась как чужая и двигалась с трудом, будто искусственная), я протянул руку, намереваясь обнять Эриха… и тут же здорово ушиб ее обо _что-то_.

− Дерьмо, − рявкнул было я, но тут же затих и прислушался. Рихтер по-прежнему спал. Вот чудной тип. То его не уложишь, то не разбудишь.

Я покачал головой и попробовал нашарить то, обо что ударился. Спустя буквально пару секунд обнаружился ноутбук, лежавший у Эриха на груди. Тот так и спал с ним в обнимку.

После поисков и прочей возни я почувствовал себя окончательно проснувшимся. Неплохо было бы узнать, сколько сейчас времени. Мой телефон остался лежать… где-то, темнота не давала разглядеть время на наручных часах. Недолго думая, я открыл ноутбук и тут же зажмурился от невыносимо яркого белого света.

Час сорок ночи. О’кей.

− Эрих, − я опустил ноутбук на пол (там он будет в сохранности… и причинит меньше телесных повреждений), после чего легонько потряс Рихтера за плечо. – Эрих!

− Неотвратимо, − совершенно отчетливо произнес мужчина и перекатился набок.

Вот уж точно, неотвратимо.

Я тесно прижался грудью к спине Эриха и так обольстительно, как только умел, прошептал ему на ухо:

− Вставай, золотце, нам пора на собрание.

− Какое собрание? – все так же собранно, серьезно и совсем не заспанно осведомился Рихтер, но глаза, по всей видимости, так и не открыл.

− Просто вставай, − я просунул руку под одеяло, бесцеремонно задрал эрихову футболку и провел ладонью по его торсу, от груди к паху. Божественно горячая кожа. Я мог бы просто трогать его, гладить и, в конце концов, кончить от одного только ощущения прикосновений к нему.

Эрих шумно выдохнул и повернулся ко мне так резко, что мы едва не столкнулись лбами.

− Какого черта ты делаешь?

− Догадайся, − фыркнул я. – На что это похоже?

− Ты меня будишь? – я скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как Рихтер испытывающе поднял бровь.

− Видишь, какой ты умный. Вот поэтому тебе и дали степень доктора наук.

− А ты не мог сделать это как-то иначе?

− Я уже потрепал тебя по плечу и назвал «золотцем». Не сработало.

− Золотцем? – хмыкнул Эрих.

− Золотцем. Да.

− Ты странный.

− Ты тоже, − я потянулся к Рихтеру. – Можно?

Если бы он ответил «нет», я бы почувствовал себя безумно глупо – при условии, что лежал в его кровати без штанов, и мы почти соприкасались губами. К моей радости, Эрих выпутал руку из одеяла и очень уверенным _все-так-и-должно-быть_ движением опустил ладонь на мою макушку.

− Продолжай.

Это был очень медленный и ленивый поцелуй, после такого лучшим решением было бы сплестись в клубок и погрузиться в парный анабиоз. Жаль, я не мог позволить нам такой роскоши.

− Давай, вставай. В четыре нам надо быть в офисе, а я ужасно голоден.

Эрих кое-как сел и потер лицо руками.

− Почему я вообще спал?

− Это ты меня спрашиваешь? – я тоже сел и тут же поежился от прохладного воздуха. − Последнее, что я помню – ты собирался поработать.

− А. Точно, − Рихтер немного помолчал. – Я принял решение поработать в кровати.

− Звучит ужасно пошло, но хотя бы объясняет, почему я застал тебя спящим в обнимку с ноутбуком. Кстати, я отбил об него руку. Алюминиевый корпус?..

− М-м. Может быть. А где он теперь? Ноутбук.

− Под кроватью.

− Очень предусмотрительно.

Мы обменялись долгим, бесконечно долгим взглядом. Великий Абсолют, было два часа ночи, и мы сидели на постели друг напротив друга. Эрих одет, я – нет; это ощущалось как никогда остро. Время утекало по минуте, мы по-прежнему таращились друг на друга сквозь мрак, слегка разбавленный желтоватым светом уличных фонарей, и вроде как нужно было собираться на дурацкое собрание, а хотелось – заниматься сексом и спать, и не ясно, чего больше.

− Почти классицистический конфликт, − заметил Рихтер.

− Что?

Он сделал пасс рукой:

− Ну, это.

− Прости, я просто не понял, что ты сказал, − досадливо поморщился я.

− Конфликт между долгом и чувством. В каком-то смысле, − пояснил мужчина, но понятней все равно не стало.

Или…

− Ты тоже это чувствуешь?

− Что именно?

− Хочешь схватить меня в охапку, опрокинуть на кровать и заняться тыц-тыц?

− Тыц-тыц? Тебе что, пятнадцать лет? – фыркнул Рихтер.

− Почему ты не можешь просто ответить?

− Потому что у нас нет времени на простые ответы, разве нет? И ты вроде хотел есть.

− Ответить словами, − я закатил глаза. − Хотя… уфф… знаешь, вообще, я должен тебе сказать, ты хорош в постели. Наверно.

− Наверно?.. Весьма… э… волнующий комплимент. И своевременный.  
Я потянулся к нему.

− Можно?

Рихтер многозначительно посмотрел на меня.

− Господи, ты серьезно? Будешь спрашивать разрешение всякий раз, как соберешься меня поцеловать? В прежние времена ты был куда решительней и ложился вот прямо на эту самую кровать безо всяких вопросов.

− Собираешься вспоминать об этом вечно?

− Да. И еще о том, как ты перепил, и я провел целую ночь, курсируя с тазом между тобой и сортиром. А, нет, подожди, перед этим ты еще лежал на полу уборной с расстегнутой ширинкой и болтал о том, что я могу сделать с тобой все, что захочу…

Мое терпение быстро истощилось, и я просто заткнул ему рот поцелуем. Судя по реакции Эриха, именно на что-то такое он и рассчитывал.

− Ты злопамятный, − сообщил я шепотом между покусываниями его нижней губы.

− Ужасно злопамятный, − согласился Рихтер, укладывая меня на кровать и нависая сверху. Я вновь подумал, что, наверно, люблю подчиняться или что-то вроде того: Эрих, находящийся в позиции силы, меня безумно заводил.

Так, отлично, у меня встал. Плевать на собрание.

Я обхватил Эриха двумя руками за шею и буквально уложил на себя.

− Что, мы уже никуда не собираемся? – тот с сомнением завозился, пытаясь высвободиться из моей хватки (возможно, это слегка смахивало на то, что я пытаюсь его задушить), но я оказался сильнее.

− Собираемся. Просто трахнемся по-быстрому.

− По-быстрому? – определенно, его действия совсем не смахивали на попытку самозащиты… или чего там. – Вчера это заняло как минимум… вечность.

− Эй! – пришлось все-таки отпустить его. – Это был мой первый раз, ты должен проявить уважение!

− Я проявил уважение! – Рихтер снова поднялся, и, очевидно, решив, что усесться мне на бедра будет немного слишком, остался стоять на коленях, возвышаясь надо мной. – И проявляю! Я – само уважение! – под конец пассажа он обвиняюще нацелил на меня указующий перст. Просто олицетворенное порицание. − Но заниматься с тобой ничем таким не собираюсь, пока не изучу всю литературу по теме «Как сделать ваш однополый секс менее мучительным».

− Все было нормально, − я закрыл глаза тыльной стороной кисти. В конце концов, я остался жив. И цел. И вполне доволен.

− Неужели? – саркастически вопросил Рихтер. – О, тогда, наверно, мне просто померещилось то, как ты верещал.

− Что я делал?.. – я не выдержал и приподнялся на локтях, словно не расслышал, а теперь пытался подобраться поближе.

− Мне было жутко. Я как будто тебя насиловал. Я в жизни никого не насиловал!

− Великий Абсолют, просто успокойся, − пришлось заставить его подвинуться, чтобы я мог снова сесть. – Ты такой невротик! Иди сюда, − я сам заключил его в объятия, и на этот раз был по-настоящему нежен. – Все хорошо, понял? Мне нравится, когда немного жестко. Или не немного.

Эрих повернул голову, чтобы бросить на меня рассеянный, полный усталой нежности взгляд из-под ресниц. Рихтер был расслабленным, немного заспанным и очень… милым − при всем том, что, наверняка, от души ненавидел это слово, применяемое в отношении себя. У меня внутри заныло, сладко и невыносимо: Эрих смотрел на меня с теплотой, позволял обнимать себя и не торопился выскользнуть из постели. О Абсолют. Я был самым счастливым сукиным сыном в этой вселенной и даже, возможно, в нескольких параллельных.

− У тебя стоит, ты в курсе? – довольно прозаично заметил Эрих, почти разрушив этим все очарование момента. − Это слегка нервирует, знаешь ли.

− Я просто пойду в ванную, − я нехотя разомкнул руки. − А ты пока можешь начать свой обзор литературы, посвященной однополому сексу, или что ты там собирался сделать.

Рихтер принял оскорбленный вид, но промолчал.

Я включил свет (хотя уже научился вполне пристойно распознавать очертания предметов в темноте), взял свои вещи, которые Эрих сложил аккуратной стопочкой на тумбе (сколько заботы и педантизма), и отправился принимать душ, немного надеясь на то, что Рихтер все-таки ко мне присоединится. Этого не случилось, что, надо сказать, меня слегка разочаровало, зато я быстро закончил… Сомнительный плюс.

− Вот зачем нужны квартиры с двумя ванными, − пробормотал Эрих, проталкиваясь мимо меня в санузел, когда я, наконец, открыл дверь, чтобы выйти. – Мы опаздываем. Мы наверняка опаздываем!

− Никто никуда не опаздывает, − отозвался я. – Ты такой дерганный из-за собрания? Все будет хорошо. В моем отделе работают очень милые люди… ну, в основном. Кроме Ленгеля. Но ты же видел Ленгеля, ничего особенно ужасного в нем тоже нет.

− Блондин? – Эрих бросил быстрый взгляд на мое отражение в зеркале, пока выдавливал пасту на зубную щетку.

− Да. Его зовут Ленгель Элен.

− Слишком феминно.

− Вот и я так думаю.

− Может, все-таки выйдешь?

− Выйду. Только не захлопывай больше дверь прямо перед моим носом… Поищу еду, − решил я.

− Удачи тебе, − насмешливо пожелал немец, засовывая щетку в рот.  
К моему ужасу, еды не было. Подозрительные остатки чего-то съестного, завалявшиеся в холодильнике, совсем не вдохновляли.

«Ладно, поем в «Ди Зюсихкайтен», − попытался успокоить себя я, хотя прекрасно знал, что появление там Рихтера произведет эффект взорвавшейся водородной бомбы, и будет уже не до горячих сэндвичей и двойного латте с густой бархатной пенкой и ореховым сиропом на дне. Со вздохом я влез в эрихов кухонный шкаф, нашел пакет с молотым кофе и турку. У меня, конечно, получится совсем не латте (потому что ни молока, ни, тем более, орехового сиропа в этих гостеприимных стенах не водится), но хоть что-то…

Эрих вошел в кухню, застегивая манжеты на рубашке. Концы не завязанного галстука, переброшенного через его шею, безжизненно покачивались при любом движении.

− Галстук? В два часа ночи? Ты серьезно?

Мужчина мрачно посмотрел на меня, на секунду сделав паузу в борьбе с пуговицами и тугими петлями.

− Я не доверяю этим людям. Так будет лучше.

− «Так» − это как? В костюме и при галстуке?

− Да.

Я возвел очи горе. Кому-то, чтобы чувствовать себя защищенным, нужен бронежилет класса BR7, кому-то – деловая «двойка» цвета древесного угля.

− Как тебе будет угодно. Но, клянусь, это не судебное заседание, не дознание с пытками, не… Мы просто придем в кафешечку и поговорим…

− В «кафешечку»? – прищурился Рихтер. – Это неудачное проявление твоего чувства юмора?

− Нет. Так заведено. Мы встречаемся в четыре утра в кафе «Ди Зюсихкайтен».

− Оно немецкое, − невесело констатировал Эрих, и, почти не глядя, завязал галстук в идеальный выпуклый узел. О черт, можно сказать, это было горячо. – Отлично. Замечательно. Меня одного интересует, почему ваши встречи должны проходить в четыре утра?

− Нет, − кофейная пена, наконец, поднялась шапкой, и я убрал турку с плиты. – У меня есть несколько версий на этот счет. Во-первых, в такую рань там нет лишних посетителей. Там вообще никого нет. Во-вторых, это символ. Мы… э-э… не должны спать.

− Почему?

− Мертвые не спят, − озвучил я некогда сказанные Кристианом слова.  
Эрих внимательно посмотрел на меня и осторожно спросил:

− И ты… мертв?

Я развел руками, будто оправдываясь.

− В какой-то мере.

− Ты дышишь, и у тебя бьется сердце, − заметил Рихтер. В логике ему было не отказать.

− Точно, − я налил кофе в чашечку и протянул ему.

− И?

− Что «и»?

− Что все это значит? Мне нужно беспокоиться, что я некрофил вдобавок к тому, что… О черт. Черт!

Я против воли улыбнулся. Паникующий Рихтер был очарователен. А еще мог убить меня за одну только мысль об этом.

− Никакой некрофилии. Я просто очень глупо… э-э… В общем, раньше я был большим придурком…

− Большим, чем сейчас? – уточнил немец, блеснув глазами.

− О, ни в какое сравнение! Честно говоря, придурок – не совсем то слово, − я почувствовал, как по лицу прошла судорога; челюсть вдруг окаменела, как от укола анестезии. Говорят, плохо стесняться себя-прошлого, но что делать, если ты-прошлый – безмозглый кретин?.. – Я был мудаком. Просто нереальным мудаком. И очень здорово накосячил. И чуть не умер. Вернее, все же умер. Ненадолго. На три минуты сорок шесть секунд… Вот блин, я даже время помню, − ужаснулся я.

Рихтер смотрел на меня странно. Не с жалостью и не с беспокойством, и не со страхом. Просто странно.

− Ну, прекрати, − мне стало не по себе. – Ты скоро во мне две лишние дырки прожжешь.

− Я… перевариваю, − Эрих поставил чашку с недопитым кофе. Та неожиданно громко стукнулась донышком о столешницу.

− Ты слишком грузишься, − я покачал головой. – Это было давно. Теперь все хорошо. Давай, сделай лицо попроще.

− Мне… − начал Рихтер как-то безжизненно и прочистил горло. – Мне надо покурить.

− Не надо, − ответил я немного слишком резко. – После кофе и даже не позавтракав? Твой желудок скажет на это что-то типа: «Чува-а-ак, иди нахрен, я не хочу гастрит!» И у тебя нечего есть.

− Да, я знаю. Ладно. Пошли?

Я удивленно моргнул.

− Куда? Собрание через полтора часа. 

− Поужинаем… позавтракаем… поедим где-нибудь, − Эрих улыбнулся одними уголками губ, едва заметно, но и этого хватило. Просто удивительно, как улыбка преображала черты его лица. – Давай. Я должен тебе ужин.

− Ничего ты мне не должен, − хмыкнул я.

Рихтер сузил глаза.

− Не понимаю, тебе уже не хочется есть?

Я поднял руки в жесте «я сдаюсь»:

− Все-все, умеешь ты уговаривать. Идем.

*** *** ***

Оказалось, найти посреди ночи работающее заведение общепита не так-то просто. Вернее, совсем не просто.

Под конец поисков, за неимением лучшего варианта, мы осели в крохотной псевдоитальянской забегаловке, которую я до этого в жизни не видел и всерьез сомневался, что застану снова. Выглядела она так, будто материализовалась из ниоткуда и работала исключительно ночью, да и то – для редких везунчиков, которых заносило в нее волшебным осенним ветром. В этом секретном заведении было всего-то два стола и длиннющая барная стойка, выкрашенная в убойный салатовый. Рядом со стойкой стояло около десятка высоких стульев – очевидно, именно за ней подавляющее большинство и трапезничало. Кормили пиццей − точнее, кроме пиццы ничего приличного и не было. Пицца, ужасно сладкая газировка, кофе и мороженое – вот и весь потрясающий арсенал меню.

Но мне, в общем, было плевать, я был слишком голоден.  
Где-то посреди этого абсурдного супер-раннего завтрака Эриха отпустило, и он наконец расслабился. Не знаю, как я это понял… Наверное, почувствовал, пока пережевывал очередной огромный кусок пиццы. Впрочем, его спокойствие не продлилось долго – когда подошло время отправляться в «Ди Зюсихкайтен», и мы вернулись в машину, Рихтер снова замкнулся в себе.

− Послушай меня, − сказал я, положив ладонь ему на бедро, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Эрих едва заметно дернулся. − Никто не сделает тебе ничего плохого.

− Конечно, нет. У нас же демократия и правовое общество.

− И я буду с тобой.

− Да. Только не делай так на глазах своих коллег, − Эрих продолжал упорно смотреть вперед, на дорогу, как будто, отведи он взгляд хоть на секунду, мы бы немедленно вписались в столб.

− Не делать как? – я состроил невинное лицо. Чертов, чертов Рихтер. Начнешь дразнить – не остановишься. А все потому, что он слишком бурно реагирует.

Я бы, пожалуй, продолжил игру и расстегнул ему ширинку, если бы точно был уверен, что мы ни во что не врежемся.

− Почему тебе так нравится строить из себя идиота? – прорычал Эрих. – Не трогай меня _там_.

− Я и не трогаю тебя _там_. Я трогаю тебя тут. Это нога. Нога. Ничего криминального, − я не смог больше выдерживать серьезный тон и все-таки рассмеялся, но руку не убрал. Что-то было в этом. Что-то сладкое и собственническое. Я мог вот так просто прикасаться к бедру Рихтера и слегка сжимать его через брючную ткань. Обалдеть, ну просто обалдеть.

Эрих фыркнул, забыв, что буквально пару секунд назад был не на шутку рассержен.

− И… что там будет? На вашем собрании?

− Ничего страшного. Тебе просто зададут пару вопросов.

− Ты уже задавал мне пару вопросов. Ответы не удовлетворили твоих коллег?

− Нет. Не совсем. Мы все еще ничего не знаем о картах…

− Я же сказал, что знаю не больше вашего! – Эрих ушел в глухую оборону.

Я легонько, очень осторожно погладил его по ноге, чтобы успокоить.

− Да. Но, возможно… Нужно кое-что проверить.

− Что, например?

− Что заставляет их… срабатывать. И что на самом деле происходит, когда они срабатывают. В смысле, расклад в воздухе… Это же должно что-то значить. Это… − я вспомнил случай с Анико. − Двери.

− Двери куда? – нахмурился Эрих.

− Мы бы и сами хотели это выяснить. В смысле… Понимаешь, есть _грани_. Это что-то вроде… ну, альтернативной реальности? Тонкий мир. Там живут… там вообще много кто живет. Но, насколько я понимаю, она очень… О черт, я не знаю, как объяснить. Эта реальность не такая, как наша. Она многомерная и нелинейная. Представляешь хотя бы примерно, о чем я говорю?

− Очень отдаленно.

− Так. Ну, мы описываем нашу реальность с помощью пространственно-временного континуума. Мы – некие точки на графике пересечения пространства и времени. Время линейно… Хотя кто-то, конечно, считает, что оно движется по ленте Мебиуса, − я усмехнулся и покачал головой. – Я далек от физики. Наверняка где-то наврал.

− Вероятно, в представлении графика пространства-времени. У пространства три измерения, а у времени – одно, − вставил Рихтер, − но ладно, продолжай.

− Так вот, в _гранях_ все время существует разом и, при этом, его нет, как и пространства. Физические законы отсутствуют. Части пространства как бы накладываются друг на друга, и получается что-то вроде слоеного пирога. И на каждом ярусе пирога все совсем не так, как на предыдущем. Если карты могут выстраивать портал между нашей реальностью и той, нужно установить, какого ее слоя достигает червоточина. Еще этот портал… в общем, он двусторонний. Можно выйти из нашего мира в тот, и из того – в наш. Для людей естественно перемещаться на некоторые уровни того мира, причем без всякой сторонней помощи. Они и делают это – во сне, во время транса, комы, клинической смерти… смерти. Просто переходят туда. Но, перемещаясь по искусственно созданному порталу, они попадают в такие места, куда никогда не попали бы сами и откуда не могут найти выход. Забираются слишком глубоко и теряются. Застревают. А их тела просто погибают здесь, лишенные души. Если мы найдем причину, по которой портал открывается, мы сможем предотвратить это, и больше никто не пострадает.

− Очень… э-э, − Рихтер тяжело вздохнул.

− Странно? Да, я знаю.

− Почему вы называете это место «гранями»?

− Наверно, потому что _та_ реальность похожа на ограненный камень. И в каждой ее грани… фасете… плоскости свет по-особому преломляется. Она просто… очень специфическая. Вспомни сновидения. В них своя особая логика. Разрозненные сюжетные события и части местности порой не имеют стыков, но это даже не настораживает. Или, например, видишь во сне одного человека, своего знакомого, но каким-то образом знаешь, что это совсем другой твой знакомый.

− Сгущение, смещение, − пробормотал Эрих.

− Что?

− Цензура сновидений по Юнгу. То, что ты описываешь.

Я закатил глаза.

− Я знаю, ты ужасно умный и не веришь в потустороннюю чушь.

− Я не «не верю» в потустороннюю чушь, − поправил Эрих с неудовольствием. − Я верю в то, что вижу. Я видел летающие карты – следовательно, я в них верю. А еще я верю в то, что на свете жил Карл Густав Юнг, который был последователем Фрейда и предложил достаточно любопытную гипотезу относительно толкования сновидений.

− А мне как-то снилось, что мы занимаемся фроттажем, − я вдруг решил, что это отличный момент для подобного откровения.

− Чем?

− Ну, тремся друг о друга. Голые, − я слегка покривил душой ради произведенного эффекта.

Рихтер отвлекся от дороги и перевел на меня внимательный взгляд.

− Считаешь, это был вещий сон?

− Считаю, это нужно повторить, − я предпринял попытку потянуться, но, когда понял, что расправить затекшие конечности в настолько тесном пространстве нереально, просто поправил ремень безопасности, сдавивший мне грудь. К счастью, мы уже почти приехали. – Видишь вон то здание с горящей вывеской? Нам туда. Припаркуйся где-нибудь подальше.

− Подальше? – не понял Эрих. − Хочешь повторить прямо сейчас?

Я с трудом подавил глупое хихиканье, от которого уже чесалось в горле и в переносице.

− Нет же. Я, может быть, и становлюсь рядом с тобой сексуально озабоченным, но всему же есть предел.

− О. Приятно слышать.

Рихтер остановил автомобиль только через два дома от «Ди Зюсихкайтен».

− Так нормально?

− Да, − улыбнулся я, отстегивая ремень и пододвигаясь к нему, − думаю, да. Я мо…

− Да, ты, ко всем чертям, можешь это сделать, − прорычал Эрих. – Об этом следовало догадаться уже потому, что твоя рука не меньше пятнадцати минут лежала в пяти сантиметрах от моей мошонки. И мы, вроде, уже говорили об этом. Ты специально спрашиваешь это снова и снова, чтобы побесить меня?

− Ты мог передумать, − в очередной раз логично заметил я и ухмыльнулся. – Но вообще да, мне нравится, когда ты раздражаешься.

Я придержал его за подбородок, наклонил голову и поцеловал его. Часы на приборной панели сообщали, что до четырех часов утра и практически неминуемого возложения наших голов на плаху оставалось двенадцать минут, и все их я собирался потратить на что-то приятное и жизнеутверждающее. На свете существовало мало вещей, более приятных и жизнеутверждающих, чем поцелуи взасос, и сейчас едва ли что-то могло переключить мое внимание с Эриха. Даже если кто-нибудь бестактный и надоедливый, вроде Ленгеля, постучал бы вдруг в окно «Ауди», все, чего он удостоился бы, − недвусмысленной демонстрации среднего пальца.

− Все будет хорошо, − тихо сказал я, оторвавшись от него, и провел пальцем по его нижней губе, немного влажной от поцелуя.

Эрих перехватил меня за запястье и отстранил руку от лица.

− Как скажешь.

На улице было темно и довольно неуютно. Не сыро, просто холодно. Участок улицы, отделявший нас от «Ди Зюсихкайтен», мы миновали исключительно быстро, в тишине, нарушаемой лишь хлопками развевающихся на ветру пол рихтерова плаща. Только у самого порога кофейни Эрих сбавил ход.

− Я поцеловал тебя на удачу, − я тоже остановился. Над дверью в кофейню висел фонарь, делавший каждую тень очень резкой и темной. При таком освещении Рихтер выглядел куда более угрюмым, чем был на самом деле. – Все будет…

− … хорошо, − закончил Эрих за меня. – Знаю.

− Вот и славно.

Я рывком распахнул дверь и шагнул внутрь, в пропитанное ароматами кофе и корицы тепло, как в другую реальность. Оказалось, все уже в сборе. «Наш» столик был сплошь усеян бумагами. Собравшиеся с обеспокоенным видом изучали их, но разом подняли головы и оглянулись на звук открывшейся двери. Я приветственно поднял руку и, не удержавшись от излишнего драматизма, громко объявил:  
− Всем доброго утра. Сегодня я не один. Рад представить вам особого гостя… − я оглянулся. Эрих, все еще стоявший за порогом, наградил меня уничижительным взглядом – не в первый и, думается, не в последний раз, − профессор Рихтер Эрих-Стиан.

Лица всех без исключения представителей маленькой команды Неспящих разом приобрели бесконечно забавное выражение растерянного удивления. Эрих сделал свою любимую жуткую физиономию, когда он вроде и усмехался, и негодовал одновременно, и прошествовал мимо меня − прямой, отстраненный, исполненный мрачной решимости. «Ох, детка, если бы я не знал, какой ты трогательный, когда спишь…» − подумал я с нежностью и, сделав непроницаемое лицо, последовал за ним.

Кристиан поднялся со стула, суровый и напряженный, протянул Рихтеру руку. Так, начальство безукоризненно вежливо – значит, все в порядке.

− Здравствуйте. От лица общества контроля «Танатос» благодарю вас за то, что согласились посетить наше собрание, несмотря на… нестандартное время его проведения.

Эрих только сухо кивнул. Он выглядел надменным и даже немного злым, но я знал, что на самом деле он пребывал в огромной растерянности и не хотел, чтобы кто-то уличил его в этом. И, Великий Абсолют тому свидетель, никто бы никогда даже не заподозрил его замешательства – кроме меня. Каким-то удивительным образом я чувствовал все его эмоции как свои.

Я обвел всех собравшихся взглядом. Анико выглядела заинтригованной, Сольвейг таинственно ухмылялась чему-то своему, Элен поочередно смотрел то на меня, то на Рихтера, и словно бы не мог решить, как стоит себя вести. Господин Андерсен поджимал губы, но тон его голоса оставался безупречно ровным.

− Было бы лучше, если бы вы посетили наш офис. Нам необходимо проследить реакцию на вас предмета, который в настоящее время находится на хранении в специально оборудованном месте. Это можно будет сделать сегодня утром после собрания. Кроме того, вы должны дать показания.

− Хорошо, я сделаю это, − Эрих не выглядел особенно впечатленным бюрократическими заморочками, но на Кристиана все равно посматривал так, будто ждал, что тот с минуты на минуту выхватит из-за пазухи волшебную палочку.

− Если вас это не слишком напряжет, я прямо сейчас зачитаю вам ваши права, после чего вы заполните эту форму, − господин Андерсен переворошил все папки на столе и вытащил из одной некий формуляр. – Сэкономим друг другу время.

Рихтер повернулся ко мне, взглядом прося поддержки. Я скорчил мину «Без этого никак не обойтись» и едва заметно пожал плечами. После этого Кристиан проводил Эриха в другой конец кофейни, где они сели за маленький столик на двоих друг напротив друга и принялись вполголоса беседовать. Я подумал, что теперь-то момент конфликта точно миновал, и буквально заставил себя прекратить таращиться в их сторону. Раз уж все идет так гладко, можно и кофе выпить. Латте. С ореховым сиропом. Вот только где, черт побери, все меню?..

Я огляделся по сторонам. Ленгель очень пристально смотрел на меня… вернее, даже не на меня, а на мою шею. Я непроизвольно прикоснулся к месту, которое он практически буравил взглядом, но не нащупал ничего необычного.

− Что? – не слишком вежливо спросил я.

Элен, так и не издав ни звука, покачал головой, продолжив всматриваться в ту же точку, словно никак не мог поверить в то, что видит. Я в растерянности взглянул на девушек. Ухмылка на лице Сольвейг выглядела почти неприличной. Анико не было дела до разворачивающейся здесь маленькой драмы, она усердно искала что-то в телефоне.

− Что? – воскликнул я в состоянии, близком к отчаянию.

Сегодня вся эта компания ведет себя на порядок чуднее, чем обычно.

Сольвейг молча сняла сумку со спинки стула, покопалась в ее недрах и выудила маленькое складное зеркальце. Открыла его и протянула мне, показывая…

О, блин. Что этот засос делает на моей чертовой шее?.. Я даже не помню, когда мне его поставили. Эрих не делал этого… вроде. Не было такого. Или…

Я легко, почти ласкающе погладил покрасневшее пятно кончиками пальцев. Что это за мир такой, в котором нужно оправдываться за то, что тебя кто-то поцеловал? Ничего не скажу. Пусть просто завидуют.

− _Она_ не спит в два часа ночи, да? У _нее_ бессонница, − протянула норвежка мягко и вкрадчиво, после чего улыбнулась. – А _она_ ничего.

− _Она_ супер, − вот теперь сдержаться и не засиять было выше моих сил.

Ленгель выглядел сбитым с толку. Анико на мгновенье отвлеклась от телефона:

− О? Наладил отношения с девушкой?  
− Ага. Наладил, − Соль снова напустила на себя таинственный вид и едва ощутимо толкнула ногой мою ногу под столом.

− Прекрати делать такое лицо.

− Какое?

− Пошлое.

− Пошлое? – девушка удивленно вздернула светлые брови. – Это в какой же вселенной? Я просто рада за тебя.

− А. Я тоже за себя рад, − улыбка не помещалась на моем лице. Я будто выиграл миллион или собственный маленький остров в Южно-китайском море.

Секс порой творит чудеса.

− Ну, еще бы. Конечно, это немного неожиданно… и очень некстати… и весьма странно… Но если ты счастлив – мы рады за тебя.

Элен все еще сидел, что-то обдумывая, теребил воротник рубашки и время от времени бросал на меня оценивающие взгляды. Наверняка догадался о чем-то. Не знаю, как, но… Впрочем, я плохо скрываю эмоции – особенно когда не вижу смысла их скрывать. Тут кто угодно догадается, если проявит должную долю наблюдательности и проницательности.

− Ну так, − я выдернул из развала один лист, − чем мы занимаемся?  
На листе обнаружилась распечатка старой статьи с информационного интернет-портала.

− Центральная больница, − известила Анико, хотя я уже успел прочитать заголовок статьи, повествующей о том, что старейшее лечебное учреждение города открыло после ремонта новый корпус терапевтического отделения.

− И что с ней?

Сольвейг поджала полные, чуть тронутые персиковой помадой губы.

− Там никто не умирает.

− Это плохо? – удивился я. – Разве суть медицины не в сохранении жизни и улучшении ее качества?

− Да, все верно. Но в лечебнице, готовой принять несколько тысяч пациентов, такое просто невозможно. Вот, посмотри отчеты. Реанимационное отделение. Отделение патологии новорожденных. Нет, просто посмотри. Это нереально.

Мне подсунули таблицы. Цифры на них действительно впечатляли. Сотни госпитализированных и ни одного летального исхода.

− Может, так и должно быть? – предположил я, чувствуя, что, конечно же, все не может быть так просто.

− Нет, − резко ответил Ленгель.

Сольвейг кивнула.

− Если бы все было так, как надо, это не обеспокоило бы Белую Госпожу.

− Странная энергия…

− Нет странной энергии. Ничего особенного, подозрительного, настораживающего, никаких зацепок.

Я поморщился. Этот безумный, безумный мир. Плохо, когда люди умирают без причины, но также плохо и когда люди не умирают. Чем дурно второе? Это нарушает равновесие. Если одна лишняя соломинка способна переломить спину верблюду, неизвестно, что способны нарушить сотни внеплановых выживших.

Мы не верим в чудесное спасение. Издержки профессии, видимо.

− И… что нам делать? – тихо спросил я.

− Думать, − судя по голосу, сегодня я раздражал Ленгеля больше обычного.

− Проблема в том, что Белая Госпожа сама ничего не знает… − начала Анико, но Элен перебил ее:

− Или знает, но не говорит.

− С чего ты взял? – нахмурилась Сольвейг.

− Ты с ней общаешься, вот и скажи нам, − едко заявил Ленгель.

Норвежка окатила его ледяным взглядом.

− Скушай шоколадку или выпей таблетку, твой ПМС просто невыносим.

Я отвлекся от их перепалки, чтобы проверить, как там дела у начальника и Рихтера. Те все еще общались, и по тому, что Эрих больше не выглядел как осужденный на пожизненное заключение, я постановил, что все хорошо. Ну, хотя бы здесь.

− Кристиан не съест его, − сдержанно заметила Сольвейг, коснувшись моего рукава, чтобы привлечь внимание.

− Как минимум – не на завтрак, он слишком тяжелый для желудка, − мрачно пошутил я. – Я просто… хочу удостовериться, что все в норме. Я вроде как привел его сюда, и… ну, отвечаю за него.

Ленгель скорчил недовольную гримасу.

− Отвечаешь? Ты даже за свои поступки ответить не можешь.

− Выйдем поговорить? – с готовностью предложил я, и в моих словах было всего лишь двадцать процентов угрозы. Нет, на самом деле, я и пальцем бы не тронул Элена. Мне, в конце концов, не семь лет – прекрасный возраст, когда любой конфликт можно решить, треснув противника по лбу синим пластмассовым локомотивом. Просто не хотелось в очередной раз прилюдно выяснять отношения. Надоело.

К счастью, от необходимости отвечать Ленгеля избавил вернувшийся Кристиан. Эрих остался в дальнем углу заниматься заполнением бумаг. Томаш сочувственно посмотрел на него из-за стойки и подошел поинтересоваться, не хочет ли тот чего. Определенно, вид сурового татуированного бариста произвел на Рихтера неизгладимое впечатление.

− Закончим сегодня пораньше, − постановил мистер Андерсен. – Вам я уже объяснил, что необходимо сделать. Девушки свободны. Вы, парни, едете в офис вместе со мной.

− И я? – Элен комично разинул рот.

− Ленгель, скажи, ты парень? – Кристиан, похоже, начал терять терпение.

− Я…

− Вот и начинай собираться.

Мне вдруг отчего-то стало почти жаль Элена. Может, он и не виноват, что создан таким социально-неприспособленным. Да, он постоянно всем недоволен и не упускает возможности напомнить об этом окружающим, но разве кому-то приятно быть таким?.. Наверно, он и сам здорово страдает от этой своей конституции в глубине души, а мы все страдаем из-за него. Замкнутый круг.

− Ладно, увидимся, − обратился я к Сольвейг и Анико чуть извиняющимся тоном.

Ани помахала мне на прощанье и собралась было ретироваться, когда норвежка остановила ее и предложила подвезти. Они разговаривали практически в дверях, чем, видимо, помешали Ленгелю, которому нужно было _срочно_ выйти, о чем он немедленно сообщил. Сольвейг, повернувшись к нему, прищурилась и покачала головой – мол, «номер не пройдет», − после чего все они в конце концов покинули «Зюсихкайтен». 

Хмыкнув, я подошел к Рихтеру.

− Пора в ваш инфернальный офис, да? – осведомился Эрих, не поднимая головы от бумаг. Он все еще что-то писал.

− Пора, − я загипнотизировано рассматривал его затылок. Ничего особенного в нем не было, затылок как затылок, но оторваться было невозможно. Мне так захотелось протянуть руку и коснуться его коротко постриженных, немного колких на ощупь волос, что в ладони завибрировало.

− Вас подождать? – спросил господин Андерсен деловито, застегивая пальто. В его вопросе не содержалось ничего похожего на намек (ну, человек с автомобилем предложил подвести, я же известный нищеброд), но мне, похоже, начали повсеместно мерещиться скрытые смыслы.

− Я на машине, − отозвался Рихтер с прохладцей и поднял взгляд на меня, будто проверяя, не собираюсь ли я его бросить ради поездки с шефом.

− Я… прослежу за ним, − сохранять спокойное лицо было выше моих сил. Я почувствовал, как губы дрожат от желания расплыться в улыбке, но каким-то немыслимым образом остался серьезен.

− Ну да, − буркнул Кристиан, кивнул нам и направился к выходу. – Если через полчаса вас не будет, я спускаю собак. Том, до завтра!

Томаш вяло отсалютовал ему из-за прозрачной витрины с чизкейками. Черт, ну почему я не посмотрел на выпечку раньше? Теперь уже поздно что-то покупать, а ведь она выглядела очень аппетитно… Я все еще хотел есть.

− Собак? – удивился Эрих.

− Это фигуральное выражение. Нет у него никаких собак, − сообщил я, почувствовав смутное беспокойство – может, я все еще чего-то не знаю о нашей маленькой организации? – Ну, как все прошло?

− Пока не знаю. Не думал, что меня заставят заполнять дурацкие бланки.

− Бюрократия – великое наследие социалистического прошлого, − я снял со спинки стула его серо-зеленый плащ и протянул ему. – Давай, идем.

− Я еще не дописал!

− Вот, скажешь об этом Кристиану, как приедем.

− Как он может быть уверен, что я не сбегу? – Рихтер все-таки забрал у меня плащ и облачился в него.

− Может, он углядел в тебе сознательного гражданина?

− Может… − прежде, чем выйти из «Ди Зюсихкайтен», Эрих бросил взгляд на Томаша и усмехнулся. – Какой здесь колоритный персонал.

− А то.

− И некоторые твои коллеги весьма… впечатляют.

Меня обдало порывом ледяного ветра, и я передернул плечами. Почему я вечно забываю надеть свитер?

− Ты о ком-то конкретном?

− Красивая ухоженная блондинка, − процедил Рихтер каким-то неопределенным тоном.

− А, это Сольвейг. Она клевая… − я уже было выложил список ее достоинств, занявший бы пару-тройку страниц машинописного текста, но почувствовал − что-то не так. – Погоди, мне кажется, или это ревность? Ты _ревнуешь_?

− Нет, − ответил Эрих спокойно. Слишком спокойно, чтобы я поверил.

− Эрих, − окликнул его я, но он продолжил идти как ни в чем не бывало, наклонив голову вперед и засунув руки в карманы. Набойки его туфель звонко клацали о тротуар. Забавно, но я в своих жутких ботинках передвигался практически бесшумно.

− Что?

− Эрих.

− Да?

− Рихтер, черт бы тебя побрал, посмотри на меня.

Немец остановился и повернулся ко мне. Его взгляд был ждущим и, в то же время, почти вызывающим, линия рта исказилась. Мне очень, пугающе сильно захотелось прижать его к себе, держать так, чтобы он ни за что не смог вырваться, и болтать все то, что принято говорить в такой ситуации: все эти «мы с ней просто друзья» и «ты абсолютно прекрасен», но логика подсказывала – это пустое. Он продолжит настойчиво искать изъян в том, что выглядит цельным и красивым, просто потому, что, по его мнению, изъян есть во всем. Это просто вечное ожидание подвоха. Плохая привычка. Мои слова едва ли убедят Эриха, как бы печально это ни звучало. Поэтому я просто сказал:

− А ты мазохист, − и с удовольствием пронаблюдал за тем, как расширяются от недоумения его зрачки. – Не думал направить эту энергию в другое русло? Я могу… эмн… подоминировать. Ну так, разнообразия ради.

− Благодарю, но нет, − сдержанно ответил Эрих, как будто ему предлагали чашечку чая или телефон со скидкой.

− Нет?

− Нет.

Мы добрались до рихтеровой машины – надо сказать, очень вовремя, я уже порядком замерз. Свитер. Мне просто необходим свитер…

− Тебе понравится.

− Разумеется.

− Ты будешь в экстазе.

− По стеблю твоего самомнения можно вскарабкаться в страну великанов.

− Ты еще попросишь меня об этом, − я расплылся в многообещающей улыбке. О, если бы он только попросил…

− Мы опаздываем, − буднично откликнулся Рихтер.

− Знаешь, когда кто-то весь такой холодный и постоянно отказывает…

− Знаю. Элементарная психология.

− Черт. А ты опасный тип.

− Именно. И вот, насчет мазохизма…

− М-м?

− Я тоже могу. Подоминировать.

− Ну разве ты не золотце? – риторически вопросил я, отворачиваясь к окну.

Нас ждало столько всего увлекательного!..

А еще нас ждала работа.  



	23. Глава 21

  
Рихтер стоял посреди холла «Танатоса», заложив большие пальцы рук в брючные карманы, и с интересом разглядывал обстановку.

− Надо же. У вас есть кофемашина.

− А ты думал, что тут Хогвартс, и кофе нам варят маленькие морщинистые эльфы? – чуть насмешливо полюбопытствовал я. – Выпьешь чего-нибудь?

− Нет, спасибо.

Цахес снова не было. Я начал подумывать, что она взяла отпуск.

Господин Андерсен сидел в своем кабинете и читал что-то с планшета, подперев голову рукой для надежности.

− А, все-таки приехали, − констатировал он, когда я приоткрыл дверь и просунул голову в образовавшийся проем. – Добирались в объезд?

− Что?

− За это время можно было трижды сюда доехать, − Кристиан грозно зыркнул на меня и отложил планшет. – Ладно. Я попросил Элена, чтобы он с ребятами из Изъятия и Хранения занялся разморозкой карт. Давайте посмотрим на них, что ли.

«Размороженные» (не в прямом смысле, их всего лишь извлекли из хранилища) карты ждали нас в помещении, подозрительно напоминавшем допросную. Не хватало разве что зеркального стекла для полного сходства. Освещение было ярким, стены – белыми, стулья – жесткими. Посередине комнаты возвышался громоздкий стол, за которым сидел Элен. Рядом с ним на подставке белела пластиковая доска.

− Как в сериалах про доблестных блюстителей правопорядка, − буркнул я, ни к кому особо не обращаясь.

− В сериалах есть еще супер-экраны и умные машины, вычисляющие преступников с помощью эвристических алгоритмов, а у нас такое финансирование, что пора заставлять вас работать за еду.

− Кто вас финансирует? – вдруг спросил Рихтер.

Кристиан повернулся к нему, чуть удивленный, словно и вовсе забыл о его существовании.

− К сожалению, не могу ответить на ваш, но это − физические лица, − сообщил он преувеличенно-вежливым тоном, сквозь который отчетливо читалось: «Не ваше дело».

Эрих коротко кивнул, будто на самом деле узнал, что хотел.

Странно, но я никогда не задумывался, откуда берутся деньги на аренду этого офиса, на неудобные стулья, на кофемашину и сам кофе, на наши зарплаты, в конце концов. Наверно, мне стоило срочно преисполниться мудростью и научиться, в конечном счете, зрить в корень. Потому как деньги – субстанция вполне себе материальная, из ниоткуда не возникающая. Их кто-то давал. Кто? Зачем ему это?

− Начнем с болтовни или с тестов? – спросил Кристиан.

− Может, нам как-то совместить оба подхода? Поболтаем между попытками заставить карты летать? – предложил я.  
Эрих мотнул головой в мою сторону. Ленгель скорчил рожу (и почему он еще не озаботился проблемой мимических морщин, с такой-то любовью кривиться?), но промолчал. Он снова _молчит_. Что, блин, происходит?..

− Так тоже можно, − пожал плечами господин Андерсен. – Элен, будешь вести протокол.

Карты хранились в металлическом контейнере. Я бы не удивился, окажись он герметичным. И свинцовым. Как будто там не карты хранятся, а радиоактивный изотоп кобальта. Целая, мать ее, кобальтовая бомба. Машина Судного дня.

Когда эту чертову металлическую коробку вскрыли, я ожидал, что оттуда повалит плотный белый дым – в фильмах всегда так бывает, когда распечатывают что-то ужасно таинственное и запрещенное. Дыма, разумеется, не было, как и прочих спецэффектов.

Эрих скривился. Я обеспокоенно покосился на него, словно спросив без слов, все ли в порядке, он кивнул в ответ.

− Можно? – спросил Рихтер у Кристиана.

Тот развел руками:

− За этим и собрались.

Эрих медленно потянулся к картам, будто никогда прежде их не трогал и тоже боялся, что они окажутся взрывоопасными. Его пальцы на мгновение замерли в миллиметре от черной стопки – все затаили дыхание, как будто что-то должно было случиться _прямо сейчас_ , − и сомкнулись на ней. Ничего. Ни-че-го. Я даже почувствовал легкое разочарование, будто всерьез поверил в то, что на моих глазах начнут вершиться невообразимые чудеса. Это было довольно глупо: все же, я уже видел карты прежде, и большую часть времени они вели себя так, как и положено самым обычным картам.

− Что скажете? – спросил господин Андерсен, как мне показалось, с любопытством.

− Что? – не понял Рихтер.

− Чувствуете что-нибудь?

− М-м… Неловкость, может быть?

Теперь дискомфорт ощутил Кристиан и почел за лучшее промолчать. Эрих царственно расправил плечи, весьма довольный собой. Похоже, он начал осваиваться.

− Их как будто… не хватает, − заметил он, перебирая карты. – Сколько здесь?

− Пятьдесят, − отозвались я и господин Андерсен в один голос.

Рихтер медленно, очень медленно поднял взгляд, и в этом не было совсем ничего хорошего.

− Пятьдесят? – глухо переспросил он, словно у него вмиг сел голос.

− Определенно, − Кристиан достал заключение экспертов и выложил его на стол, звучно припечатав сверху рукой. – Здесь все указано.

− Быть не может, − Эрих покачал головой. – Кто забирал их с места… э-э… Кто их забирал?

− Ребята из отдела Изъятия и Хранения.

− Они не могли ничего пропустить или потерять в процессе доставки?

− Они специализируются на том, чтобы конфисковывать у населения потенциально опасные предметы. Вы сами-то как думаете?

− Я не думаю, я знаю. У меня была колода из пятидесяти двух карт, следовательно, в этой, − Рихтер бросил весьма красноречивый взгляд на карты, которые держал в руках, − двух не хватает.

− Они не могли потеряться, это абсурд.

− Они могли и не потеряться, − вздохнул Эрих обреченно. – Вы же знаете, что они могут перемещаться?

Кристиан кивнул. Я качнулся на стуле.

− Но раньше они перемещались все вместе, верно?

− Да. Но, как вы сами и сказали, так было раньше.

− Что изменилось?

Рихтер наклонил голову и пожал плечами.

− Их забрали уже в количестве пятидесяти штук, так?

Кристиан принял обеспокоенный вид.

− Вероятно. Пригласить дежуривших в тот день? Узнаем все из первых уст.

− Вряд ли это чем-то поможет, − Рихтер немного помолчал, поджав нижнюю губу. – Они могут представлять угрозу поодиночке? В смысле, карты, а не ваши сотрудники.

− А вы как считаете? – осведомился Кристиан, почтя за благо пропустить слова о коллегах мимо ушей.

− Я не знаток магии, знаете ли. Так что пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Их можно засечь?

− Они выделяют энергию. Когда их много, количество энергии пропорционально увеличивается. Ну, знаете, эквивалентность массы и энергии. Несколько карт можно засечь.

− Магическим кристаллом?

Я хмыкнул и снова качнулся на стуле. Стул издал болезненный звук.

− Вы надо мной издеваетесь? – нахмурился господин Андерсен.

− Нет, просто интересуюсь, как далеко зашли волшебные технологии со времен полетов на метлах.

− Не так далеко, чтобы отыскать в огромном городе две маленькие карты. Пока они не наделают шуму, мы не сможем выйти на их след.

− А они наделают, − сказал Эрих, и это определенно прозвучало не как вопрос.

Две маленькие летающие – или как они там перемещаются – карты. По какой-то причине вся колода осталась там, где ее положили, а две, всего лишь две карты внезапно отправились в захватывающее путешествие. Могут ли они перемещаться по одной, или магия ни причем, и им кто-то помог исчезнуть? Тогда получается, что их украли. Но для этого нужно было, чтобы кто-то знал, когда и куда их отвезут. А еще ему нужно было бы уложиться в очень непродолжительный временной период между нашим отъездом и прибытием уполномоченной команды… Не слишком жизнеспособная версия.

Так, ладно. Начнем… пораньше. Не с самого начала, быть может. Просто пораньше. Вот дом. В нем много квартир. В одной из них лежат карты… Потом кто-то умирает. Нет. Стоп. Сначала карты находятся в квартире Рихтера. Ничего не происходит. Их забирает подозрительный джентльмен. Потом возвращает. Потом – начинаются странные сны, но никто все еще не умирает. Карты относят в камеру хранения – они возвращаются. И еще раз. После их определяют на съемную квартиру; сны продолжаются, но становятся другими, и начинают умирать люди. А теперь вопрос на миллион долларов: почему карты не хотят быть на вокзале, где многолюдно, но никто не задерживается надолго, зато спокойно относятся к тому, что их оставляют в жилом доме?

Потому что там поддерживается постоянный контакт с людьми.

− Дом, − проговорил я, потрясенный внезапной догадкой, и в очередной раз качнулся на стуле. Бдыщ. Многострадальный предмет мебели с грохотом приземлился обратно на четыре ноги.

Кристиан и Эрих одновременно повернулись ко мне. Ленгель смотрел в стену; по-моему, он заснул с открытыми глазами.

− Дом? – спросил начальник.

− Картам нужны люди, − я не представлял, с какого конца подступиться к пояснениям. – В доме номер шестнадцать были люди…

− В моем доме тоже были люди, − перебил Рихтер. – И есть.

− А еще там был… есть ты. Ты вроде как владеешь картами или… в общем, ваши отношения с ними совершенно особенные.

− Почему именно я стал их владельцем?

− Вы первыми взяли их в руки, − заметил господин Андерсен.

− Тот продавец антиквариата…

− Это не то.

− Фактор времени, − отмер Элен. – Я знаю, почему Риммон вернул карты. Он не смог ими пользоваться. У них уже был хозяин. Ему не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как вернуть их ему, потому что… Почему?

− Потому что у него был какой-то план? – предположил я.

− Риммон не мог повлиять на карты, − холодно отозвался Ленгель, зарываясь пальцами в челку.

− Карты сами могли повлиять на что-то. Почему сначала ничего не происходило, а потом… начало происходить? – я вдруг почувствовал, что приближаюсь к разгадке – именно я и больше никто за этим столом. – Что-то изменилось. Что изменилось в промежуток между моментом, когда карты были отданы Риммону, и моментом, когда он вернул их обратно?

Эрих устало прикрыл глаза.

− Отец. Лечение не подействовало.

− Лечение не подействовало, − эхом повторил я. – Выздоровление было условием договора?

− Нет.

− Вы уверены? – Кристиан испытывающе уставился на него. – Тогда какого черта вы вообще заключили договор с Риммоном? Это просто бессмысленно.

Кровь отлила от лица Эриха; его губы практически побелели. Мне показалось, что сейчас он в лучшем случае вскочит, опрокинув стул, и начнет орать, а в худшем – врежет Кристиану по лицу и, честно говоря, будет не так уж и неправ.  
Рихтер не сделал ни того, ни другого.

− Я. Не хочу. Говорить. Об отце, − медленно, с расстановкой и очень тихо выцедил он сквозь зубы, бросив на моего начальника по-настоящему страшный взгляд.

В кабинете с плотно закрытой дверью запахло озоном – резко, словно порыв ветра распахнул окно и вторгся в помещение, принеся с собой пугающую предгрозовую свежесть. Стол под моими ладонями начал мелко вибрировать, но, прежде чем успел удивиться, я понял – это никакой не стол, вибрация поднималась из-под пола.

− Карты! – воскликнул Элен, и в этом его возгласе подозрительного ликования было куда больше, чем испуга.

Карты по-прежнему лежали на столе и не предпринимали никаких попыток разлететься. Свет не моргал, намереваясь отключиться, хор дьявольских голосов не торопился зайтись в завываниях. Не происходило ровным счетом ничего – если, конечно, не считать того, что на верхней карте колоды проступил светящийся символ. Он не сиял, как в прошлый раз, и был едва заметен, но – он определенно был.

− Разложите их! – приказал Кристиан Эриху. – Надо сфотографировать символы!

Рихтер выглядел растерянным и самую малость потрясенным, но просьбу выполнил и быстро раскидал карты по столу. Проступившие на них изображения уже начали гаснуть. К тому времени, как мы успели запечатлеть около дюжины карт, они совсем потемнели.

− Черт, − расстроился Кристиан.

− Ну, уже что-то, − мне хотелось мыслить позитивно.

− Двадцать процентов чего-то, − поправил меня Ленгель, и это совсем не звучало, как издевка. Похоже, наша светловолосая дива заболела. Или впала в нетипичную депрессию. Или у него на самом деле критические дни. Тоже нетипичные.

− О’кей, − буркнул я, обеспокоенно поглядывая на Элена. Тот сделал вид, что бесконечно заинтересован пуговицей на манжете своей рубашки. – Неловко помолчим, изображая полное погружение в мыслительный процесс, или все-таки обсудим, что это только что было?

Выражение лица Рихтера было весьма красноречивым. Вот кто действительно предпочел бы помолчать, и с легкой руки посвятил бы этому занятию всю последующую вечность. Должно быть, теперь ему было страшно неудобно.

− Вспышка гнева, − весомо изрек господин Андерсен.

По лицу Эриха пробежала судорога.

− Это была самозащита.

− Самозащита? – Ленгель повернулся к немцу и – о, это был уже не тот апатичный Ленгель, который вовсю упускал возможности поиграть на моих нервах. Это был Ленгель в самом расцвете своей придирчивости, лишенное всякой любезности и, вдобавок, здравого смысла светило, вошедшее в зенит. – Вот сейчас это _само_ защита, а тогда вы защищали… что?

Обычно в такие моменты мне хотелось придушить Элена, но не сейчас. Посмотреть, как это сделает Эрих, было бы не в пример любопытней.

Рихтер, склонившийся было над столом, неторопливо выпрямился на стуле, став сразу на порядок более внушительным, хрустнул шеей и уставился на Ленгеля так, будто перед ним был ничтожнейший из ныне живущих. Потом у него дернулось левое веко, и это все испортило.

− Я, − проигнорировав предательство собственного тела, начал Эрих непередаваемым голосом, которым в пору было призывать бури и заставлять ветра менять направления, − защищал…

Непереносимо высокий звук – словно микрофон внезапно зафонил – резанул по ушам. Все разом вздрогнули. Элен потянулся руками к ушам в бессознательной попытке хоть как-то защитить барабанные перепонки. Карты вспыхнули – мощно, ярко, совсем не так, как в прошлый раз.

− О Господи, − Эрих подергал галстук в попытке ослабить узел.

Кристиан медленно кивал головой с видом человека, все знавшего наперед. Я ощутил острый приступ раздражения.

− Злость.

Рихтер поднял на меня отчаянный взгляд.

− Я не злюсь, − тихо и как-то безнадежно произнес он.

Я подумал, что плевать хотел на мировую справедливость и на «Танатос», и на Белую Госпожу. Более того, я мог бы сообщить об этом в лицо последней, если бы только это могло как-то исправить положение, и Эрих не смотрел бы на меня так больше.

− Приборы. Нам нужны приборы, − обеспокоился Кристиан. – Посмотрим на колебания энергии.

Злость? Колебания?

Единственным, кто злился здесь и сейчас, был я, а я очень не любил злиться. Потому что я в ярости – совсем не то, что Эрих с горящим взглядом и бесподобными интонациями, я – это что-то совершенно жуткое.

− Нет, доктор Менгеле, − прорычал я, вскакивая со своего места. Стул с грохотом опрокинулся.

Кристиан тоже поднялся. Молча. Если бы он начал орать, я бы продолжил творить что-то несусветное. Как пить дать.

− Воды? – осведомился начальник вполне спокойно.

Я не хотел воды. Я хотел что-то сломать. Они собираются доводить Эриха только ради эксперимента – просто так, чтобы проверить свою гипотезу. Эриха, этого гребаного невротика, который потом сожрет себя изнутри!

− В жопу, − тон следовало бы сбавить, но меня, похоже, уже тащило по инерции.

Эрих приподнял брови, драматично и немного укоряюще, будто спрашивал: «Ну ты чего?» Я хмыкнул, озаренный внезапным открытием: да мы же оба невротики! Один несчастный, другой – агрессивный.

− Войт, твое поведение… хм… очень трогательно, но мы тут, если ты еще не забыл, собрались с конкретной целью. Нам надо определить…

− Не надо. Он не злится, разве это не очевидно?

− Он злился. Карты это почувствовали, − даже если Кристиан бушевал внутри, внешне он был спокоен, будто прямо сейчас находился не в одном кабинете с фантастической троицей, состоящей из самовлюбленного, психически неуравновешенного и просто подозрительного типов, а наслаждался легким бризом, сидя под деревом в парке.

− Нет. Карты почувствовали не это, − я чувствовал, что зря упорствую; голос разума шептал, что начальник говорит дельные вещи, но я не мог с ним согласиться. Я должен был защищать Эриха – мне было физически необходимо делать это, даже если подобное поведение выглядело нелепо, неуместно и просто смехотворно.

Впрочем, мне все-таки стоило сбавить обороты и подумать, как бы логически обосновать то, что я знал интуитивно.

− Ты можешь сказать, что чувствуешь? – обратился я к Эриху. Голос звучал на порядок спокойней и без надрыва. Уф-ф.

Ленгель дернул подбородком и пробормотал что-то вроде: «Блестяще», − но так неразборчиво, что я решил не затевать перепалку еще и с ним.

Эрих посмотрел на меня так, будто я был самым большим идиотом во всей вселенной. Что ж, может, так оно и было.

− Ты всерьез?..

«Наше собрание и без того похоже на представление рыночного балагана. Конечно, я всерьез», − должно быть, было написано на моем лице.

Рихтер недовольно фыркнул. Кажется, он до сих пор был смущен из-за того, что я защищал его слишком рьяно, − и, уж конечно, этот прискорбный факт мог негативно сказаться на его репутации «я сам могу со всем справиться» человека.  
− А сам-то как думаешь? – буркнул Эрих под моим пристальным взглядом.

Теперь все выглядело так, будто мы выясняли отношения. Честно говоря, я никогда ни с кем не выяснял отношения, у меня и отношений-то, в привычном смысле этого слова, прежде не было, но что-то мне подсказывало – я как никогда близок к тому, чтобы начать наверстывать упущенное.

Ленгель бесился. Все его силы уходили на то, чтобы это скрыть, − тем не менее, впустую. У него даже скулы заалели от напряжения. Кристиан смотрел на нас с Рихтером, как мне казалось, с любопытством. Мне хотелось выпалить что-то вроде: «Рады, что развлекли вас, всегда пожалуйста», − но волна раздражения уже улеглась, и внутри воцарились серость и пустота.

− Хотя… − задумчиво протянул господин Андерсен, вышагивая по импровизированной допросной. – Возможно, в твоих словах есть смысл.

− Конечно, − надулся я.

− Двери открываются – люди выходят, − продолжил Кристиан тоном сказочника и почесал шею.

Эрих закатил глаза.

− Люди выходят, потому что хотят выйти. Люди выходят во сне. Почему люди хотят выйти?

Это звучало, как загадка сфинкса.

− Потому что могут? – отозвался я, и совершенно точно сделал это просто потому, что мог.

− Потому, что с другой стороны их ждет кто-то?.. – вяло предположил Элен, сложив пальцы домиком.

− Потому что не хотят быть там, где они есть, − подал голос Рихтер.

− А почему они этого не хотят? – медленно, словно нараспев, продолжил глава Неспящих.

− Потому что им плохо, − Эрих откинулся на спинку стула. Его лицо ничего не выражало. – Тяжело. Они устали.

С легким «шурх» верхняя карта из колоды взметнулась в воздух.

− Э-э… Эрих, ты не мог бы… − от неожиданности я стал исключительно вежлив.

− Конечно, − Рихтер поднялся со стула, взял карту, зависшую под потолком, и вернул ее на место, к стопке других, − спокойно и так буднично, будто проделывал такое постоянно.

− Понятно, − Кристиан постучал кончиками пальцев по губам. – Любопытно.

− Я же говорил, это не злость, − заметил я, не чувствуя себя победителем.

− Ты был прав, это определенно не злость. Это чувство вины.

Карты опять зашуршали. Эрих накрыл колоду ладонью, и к той вернулась неподвижность.

− Что ж, сегодня мы добились значительных результатов, − резюмировал господин Андерсен. – Теперь пришла пора разойтись и осмыслить полученную информацию. Господин Рихтер, мы можем рассчитывать на ваше дальнейшее сотрудничество?

Выражение эрихова лица говорило, что на сотрудничество-то Кристиан может рассчитывать, но сам Эрих от этого явно не в восторге.

− Словен, – обратился ко мне господин Андерсен, – ты будешь нужен мне днем.

Я невесело кивнул. Разумеется. Слишком спокойно он принял то, над чем все охали и ахали. Кристиан не слепой, не мог – единственный из всех – не заметить очевидное. Просто он, видимо, решил отойти от политики публичных порок и линчевать меня в приватном порядке.

И пусть.

Эрих посмотрел на меня обеспокоенно. Я, не сдержавшись, подмигнул ему.

− Разве мне не должны сказать: «Не покидайте пределы страны»? – удивился немец.

− Вы путаете нас с организациями, имеющими реальную юридическую силу, − усмехнулся Кристиан, аккуратно пододвигая стулья к внушительному «допросному» столу. – Кроме того, даже побег за границу вам не поможет. Наши филиалы есть _везде_.

− Филиалы ада, − пробормотал я, мягко направляя Эриха к двери.

− Бунт на корабле? – необычайно развеселился мой начальник.

Я только фыркнул.

По коридорам «Танатоса» проследовали в усталом молчании. Рихтер шел первым (память у него, надо сказать, была феноменальная), я тащился следом, думая о том, как же иногда коллеги могут раздражать. Мысли оказались как нельзя своевременными – на одном из поворотов кто-то неожиданно сильно дернул меня за плечо. Я обернулся, скорее изумленный, чем возмущенный – и увидел Элена. Тот выглядел так, будто бежал за мной от самой канадской границы, и настроен был более чем воинственно.

− Какого черта? – прорычал он, и я во второй раз за это утро подумал, что, кажется, сейчас просвещусь на тему выяснения отношений.

Вот только заниматься расширением моего кругозора в этой области Рихтеру вроде как полагалось по роли, а Ленгель такими полномочиями не обладал, потому что никем мне не приходился.

− Что, прости? – я посмотрел на него сверху вниз.

− Какого черта? – повторил блондин звенящим от гнева голосом. Я видел, ему стоило невероятных усилий не прокричать это. – Из всех… Ты мог… любую телку, кого угодно. И ты… Он…

Я был морем спокойствия. Мне даже не было интересно, с чего бы Ленгелю приспичило высказывать мне все это. Не помню, когда бы он интересовался, с кем я сплю.

− Знаешь, − начал я удивительно мягко и с каким-то извращенным удовлетворением отметил, как расширяются эленовы зрачки и срывается дыхание, − это было, − в голове всплыло слово, что пробормотал спросонья Эрих, − неотвратимо.

Я замолчал. Элен смотрел на меня, чуть приоткрыв рот, − так, будто видел впервые.

− Если ты закончил, я, пожалуй, пойду, − заметил я прохладно. – Меня ждут.

Оставив Ленгеля наедине с его мыслями и странным ступором, в который он погрузился, я бросился догонять Эриха. Разговор со светловолосым коллегой оставил непонятное послевкусие; мне казалось, что я смертельно обидел парня – даже сильнее, чем тогда, когда я пытался сделать это нарочно. Чертов Элен. Еще один с башкой набекрень.

Рихтер топтался у крыльца.

− Я подумал, что твой начальник решил не ждать с трепкой до полудня.

− Ну что ты. Кристиан любит порядок. Он не станет опережать график, − я приблизился к нему и полуосознанным движением пробежал пальцами по лацкану его плаща.

Эрих выглядел задумчивым и, почему-то, сомневающимся, но вернул прикосновение, дотронувшись до моего плеча – того самого, в которое вцепился Элен, чтобы заставить меня остановиться. Это было так чудн _о_ и в то же время так правильно, словно немец видел отпечатки чужих рук и хотел перекрыть их своими. Древний собственнический инстинкт.

− Хочешь поехать ко мне? – тихо спросил Эрих, смотря мне в глаза.

− А ты хочешь, чтобы я поехал к тебе?

Рихтер уставился на меня с вызовом.

− Что за идиотская манера…

− Тс-с, тихо. Просто мне было бы приятно, если бы ты сказал: «Знаешь, Словен, я хочу, чтобы мы поехали ко мне, занялись сексом, выспались, затем позавтракали, как все нормальные люди»…

− Хм.

− Да, я понял, ты такое не скажешь.

− Именно, − Эрих прочистил горло. – Так ты поедешь или нет?

− Мне бы очень хотелось, но я уже несколько дней не появлялся в отеле.

− В отеле?

− О. Я там живу. Долгая и грустная история, включающая в себя отсутствие договора и склочного арендодателя.

− И тебя.

− И меня.

Теперь Рихтер выглядел так, будто не знал, куда себя деть.

− Полагаю, я должен был бы предложить…

Да что ж у него за комплекс джентльмена?..

− Не надо предлагать ничего такого. Я не сломаюсь оттого, что поживу в отеле, пока не подыщу новую квартиру. Или комнату. Или снятый с колес трейлер на окраине самого злачного района. Не думаю, что наши отношения достигли той стадии, когда уже пора жить вместе. В смысле, понимаешь, тебе нужно пространство, мне нужно пространство…

Эрих насупился угрожающе.

− Надеюсь, ты сейчас говоришь не про свободные отношения, потому что если…

Я хихикнул. Лучше было бы отреагировать как-то… по-взрослому, что ли, но дебильный смешок вырвался раньше, чем я подумал об этом.

− Никакой свободы, никакой пощады.

− Прекрасно, − подвел итог Рихтер, но взгляд его красноречивей всяких слов описывал, что будет, если я вдруг возжелаю отказаться от моногамии в пользу разнообразия и экспериментаторства.

− Великолепно, − я ответил безоблачной улыбкой. – Можешь меня подвезти?

Эрих только деланно тяжело вздохнул и кивнул в сторону машины.

*** *** ***

Сквозь сон я разобрал звонок телефона и потянулся всем телом, улыбаясь. Эрих обещал позвонить утром, чтобы мы обговорили планы на вечер. Всю эту неделю он был свободен (если верить даме из отдела кадров, разговор с которой состоялся у нас пару дней назад), и я намеревался провести с ним максимум времени. Во всяком случае, ему бы мое общество точно пошло на пользу – в одиночестве Рихтер начинал погружаться в пучины депрессии.

Я нащупал телефон, не размыкая глаз, кое-как нажал «ответить» и приложил мобильный к уху.

− М-м?

− Словен? – из динамика звучал обеспокоенный голос Сольвейг. – Ты спишь?

Я все-таки открыл глаза. За окном сияло солнце и гудели машины.

− Уже нет, − я протер лицо рукой и сел в кровати. – Что-то случилось?

− Вообще-то, да. Кристиан позвонил мне утром...

Утром. Значит, уже не утро. Я нащупал наручные часы на прикроватной тумбе. Полдвенадцатого. Могло быть и хуже.

− …и рассказал про утерянные карты. Ну, в общем… Одна из них нашлась.

− Кристиан попросил тебя сказать мне от этом? – мозги с трудом собирались в кучу. Очень хотелось пить.

Я кое-как выпутался из одеяла и слез с постели. Где-то в этом чертовом номере притаился графин с водой. Вроде бы. Ох, лишь бы не пришлось тащиться до кулера в коридоре…

− Нет. Я нашла ее, − под конец фразы девушка нервно хмыкнула.

− Нашла? Как?

− Ну-у… − Сольвейг протяжно вздохнула. – Карта обнаружилась в моей сегодняшней корреспонденции.

Я как раз добрел до графина и комично замер, так и не донеся руку до его прозрачной стеклянной ручки.

− И… Э-э… От кого письмо?

− От наших конкурентов. HMT.

− Гонишь!

− Если бы.

− Ты трогала карту?

− Не знаю. Может быть. Она была завернута в офсетную бумагу… Я не ожидала.

− Сказала Кристиану?

− Конечно. А еще отпросилась с работы. Еду в наш офис.

− Конверт?..

− Прекрати задавать глупые вопросы, конечно же, он со мной. Наша главная улика.

− Безумие какое-то, а?

− Не говори, − норвежка то ли кашлянула, то ли хихикнула. – Работать руководителем пресс-центра становится небезопасно.

− Может, дело не в пресс-центре? Дело в тебе?

− Кто знает. Но больше никому не присылали эти карты почтой, так что не паникуй раньше времени. Заедешь в «Танатос»?

− Конечно.

Отсоединившись, я наконец попил (у воды был странноватый вкус) и начал одеваться. Во время натягивания джинсов меня отвлек другой звонок. На этот раз, как и полагалось, это был Эрих.

− Привет, − улыбнулся я невидимому собеседнику, зажимая трубку между ухом и плечом, чтобы освободить вторую руку для борьбы с невероятно тугой петлей для пуговицы. На языке крутились всевозможные нежные обращения, «солнышки» и «малыши», но я заставил себя удержаться от фривольностей. – Как спалось?

− Привет, − уже по голосу было ясно, что это позднее утро для Рихтера совсем не так ослепительно, как для меня. – Я… Как раз об этом я и хотел поговорить.

− Опять кошмары? – я нахмурился, изучая ассортимент маек. Какого черта они все такие мятые?

− Да. И это… ну… Не просто кошмары. Не знаю. Все так же, как было тогда.

Я подавил громкий вздох. Не нужно было оставлять его одного. Да, без сомнения, мы и так провели вместе слишком много времени, и мне нужно было переодеться, да и просто дать ему отдохнуть от моего общества, но… Эрих хорошо спит, когда я рядом. Зря я отказался поехать к нему.

− Та-ак. Можешь рассказать поподробнее?

Трубка издала страдальческий звук.

− Вряд ли. Хочешь проникнуться атмосферой моих снов – почитай Лавкрафта.

− У этого парня красивая фамилия. Лавкрафт.

− Ага.

− Как ты себя чувствуешь?

− Как будто проснулся в холодном поту.

− Ох, − я закусил губу. – Сейчас мне нужно в офис…

− Твой начальник?..

− Нет. Сольвейг, − я подумал, что Эрих мог не запомнить ее имени. – Эффектная блондинка. Она нашла одну из потерянных карт.

Тишина на другом конце стала гнетущей.

− Как?

− Обнаружила ее в одном из писем, которые ей принесли. Она работает в пресс-центре, учет и обзор корреспонденции – ее обязанности.

− И?..

− Письмо пришло из одной известной фирмы. Огромной фирмы. Мы разберемся. Сейчас я сгоняю в офис, мы обсудим сложившуюся ситуацию, а потом…

− Будь осторожен.

− Я? – я улыбнулся против воли. Эрих заботился обо мне. Я отбросил тревожные мысли о работе и представил момент, когда наконец встречусь с ним. Мы могли бы сходить куда-нибудь. Или просто заняться любовью. Да. Я был бы совсем не против повторить это странное, не очень-то похожее на секс нечто, которым мы занимались уже дважды. – Это ты должен быть осторожен. Береги себя.

− Угу.

− Я позвоню позже, хорошо?

− Как скажешь.

− Пока.

Даже такой короткий и, в сущности, не слишком веселый разговор с Эрихом заставил меня улыбаться так, будто мне на голову свалился долгожданный подарок. Похоже, я совсем поглупел от этой своей сумасшедшей влюбленности.  
Третий звонок – Абсолют явно симпатизировал цифре «три» − настиг меня уже у метро. На этот раз меня возжелал услышать Кристиан.

− Я уже еду в офис, − немного раздраженно начал я без всяких преамбул.

− Слове-ен… Тут… В общем… − голос начальника звучал растерянно, и это мгновенно меня охладило. Я не слышал, чтобы господин Андерсен запинался и не знал, с чего начать, с тех самых пор, как… да никогда. – Короче говоря, нам сейчас позвонили из больницы… Сольвейг попала в аварию.

Ладонь, сжимающая мобильный телефон, взмокла; кончики пальцев прилипли к нагревшемуся пластику. Я совершенно четко осознавал, что стою у входа в подземку, и в то же время будто видел себя со стороны – как сцену из фильма. Не хватало только дрожащей электронной музыки, нагоняющей атмосферу саспенса. Правда, чрезмерно яркое сияние солнца портило всю картину. В такой прекрасный день не могло произойти ничего плохого.

− Сольвейг? – проговорил я. Язык высох, стал шершавым. Снова сильно, едва ли не мучительно захотелось пить. – Как это случилось? Я разговаривал с ней около двадцати минут назад, и все было в порядке…

Кроме того, что она нашла карту. Жуткую черную карту. Но это простое стечение обстоятельств. Карты действуют не так. Сейчас не ночь. Сольвейг не спала.

− Она… Не знаю. Похоже, у нее случилось очередное «погружение». За рулем. Она выехала на встречку. Больше я ничего не знаю – сам еду в больницу.

− Она врезалась в другую машину? Что сказали свидетели? Куда ее отвезли?.. – я и сам не заметил, как перешел на крик. Затекающая в разверзнутый зев метрополитена толпа огибала меня по широкой дуге.

− Словен… Словен, тише. Моя голова и без того взрывается, а знаю я не больше твоего. Ее доставили в больницу Иштвана Харди.

− Еду.

Из перехода дохнуло кисловатым запахом креозота. Я принялся спускаться по лестнице – очень медленно, потому что кружилась голова. В мозгу толклись разные мысли, все как одна – на редкость бестолковые. Я спускался кое-как, словно старик или больной, и думал о том, что вот, живешь на свете, общаешься с кем-то, и так изо дня в день, и столько в этом рутины, что и не разглядишь, что это – счастье, пока у тебя не отберут то самое общение... Тут я понял, что пора пресечь саможаление в корне. К тому же, я не потерял Сольвейг. Просто она в больнице. И, если у нее случилось незапланированное посещение _граней_ , значит, она в любую минуту может вернуться, прийти в себя. С ней уже бывало такое, но никогда – во время вождения. Да, так в разы опасней (надеюсь, никто больше не пострадал), но… Но такое было, и тогда все заканчивалось хорошо. И на этот раз все закончится хорошо.

Самовнушение, как обычно, не сработало. Ныл желудок. Я как будто наглотался болтов и гвоздей, и те ни в какую не желали перевариваться. Чтобы отвлечь себя хоть ненадолго, я принялся вспоминать, когда ел последний раз. Ах да, ранним утром. Нужно написать Эриху. Сказать, чтобы был осторожен вдвойне. Да, логика подсказывает, что это не почерк карт ( _почерк карт… карты-убийцы, безумное безумие_ ), но что-то внутри, что-то маленькое, бесконечно подозрительное – интуиция? – с этим не согласно. Не просто так они исчезли, не просто так одну из них нашла… прислали Сольвейг. Прислали… Кому это нужно? Кому-то, кто знает о ее – карты – природе, так? Или все же тому, кто знает о природе Сольвейг − о том, что она не просто человек?

В метро было слишком многолюдно для середины дня. Мне стало неуютно. Хотелось одиночества и тишины. Рядом галдели чересчур эмоциональные школьницы. Чуть дальше кто-то играл со включенным звуком во что-то тупое на айпаде. Голова распухла, посередине лба наметилась точка, в которой медленно пульсировала боль.

Мне просто хотелось покоя. Покоя – и побыть с человеком, который мне нравится. Я что, слишком многого просил? Мое желание пошатнуло мироздание вместе с пирамидой из черепах и слонов, на которой оно держалось?..

Я долго колебался, стоит ли писать Рихтеру – примерно две остановки. Впору было завести листок, разделенный надвое, под столбцы «за» и «против», и записать все аргументы. «За» − Эрих должен знать, что происходит. «Против» − он, как бы ни желал показать себя жестким и отстраненным, воспринимает все слишком близко к сердцу. «За» − все, что связано с черной колодой, касается его напрямую.

Я все-таки достал телефон. Страшная новость рвалась наружу.

«Сольвейг попала в аварию. Не знаю, связано ли это с картами, но, пожалуйста, береги себя».

Великий Абсолют, я худший сообщитель дурных вестей в истории. _Сообщитель_. Такое слово вообще существует?..  
Один из участников незапланированной полуденной давки в вагоне слишком уж откровенно прижался к моей заднице, я отвлекся на то, чтобы напомнить ему (вернее, ей, как выяснилось спустя секунду) – у нас тут не стрип-клуб с приватными танцами, а общественный транспорт, как-никак, и потерял нить мысли.

Мобильный завибрировал в кармане.

«Как она?»

Я вздохнул и устало прикрыл глаза, чувствуя себя примерно как тысячелетний старик.

«Не знаю. Направляюсь в больницу».

«Мне приехать?»

Эрих. История с отцом. Больница.

Плохая идея.

«Спасибо, но нет. Сможешь попозже забрать меня? Нужно кое-что сделать».

Необходимо найти конверт, в котором была карта, да и саму ее. Все наверняка в автомобиле Сольвейг. Его, скорее всего, эвакуируют на штраф-стоянку, или куда там… Ох.

«Хорошо. Я весь день дома. Позвони, как будешь готов».

В дисплее мобильного отразилась моя слабая улыбка. О, Эрих.

*** *** ***

В больнице царило вялотекущее сумасшествие. К Сольвейг никого не пускали: она была без сознания. Врачи устало отмахивались от всех, кто пытался выяснить хоть какие-то подробности. Кристиан постоянно пил отвратный больничный кофе, и я все думал, пора ли беспокоиться о его давлении, или в этой жидкой бурде совсем не содержится кофеин? Анико плакала. Она не закрывала лицо руками, ее плечи не дрожали. Девушка разговаривала со всеми совершенно спокойно, будто ничего не происходило, но все это время из ее глаз текли слезы. Беспрестанно. Наверно, это было что-то вроде тихой истерики. У меня внутри все переворачивалось, когда я смотрел на нее. Ленгель не приехал, и это не особенно удивляло. Не потому, что он был весь – заносчивая и самолюбивая задница, а потому, что в реальном мире, где о порче можно услышать только в мистическом сериале, он вроде как являлся кем-то важным. То ли редактором модного журнала, то ли кем-то в этом роде. В любом случае, с работы его бы так просто не отпустили.

Очень скоро – где-то между пятым и шестым кристиановыми походами за кофе − я понял, что сидение в четырех стенах на жесткой кушетке ничего не даст.

− Господин Андерсон, э-э… − чтобы обратиться к начальнику, нужно было для начала его догнать, а он несся к автомату с горячими напитками так, будто аппарат раздавал манну небесную.

− Слушаю? – Кристиан обернулся и изогнул широкую бровь, демонстрируя, что он весь внимание.

− Я по поводу карты. И конверта. И машины Сольвейг. И того, что нам делать.

− Я распорядился, чтобы автомобиль отбуксировали к ее дому. Вещдоки уже извлечены, − бесцветным тоном сказал мужчина и окинул меня въедливым взглядом. – Не хочешь больше тут находиться?

− Предпочел бы заняться чем-то конструктивным, − мрачно объяснил я. – Нам не говорят даже, есть ли угроза жизни Сольвейг.

− Врачи… − выдохнул Кристиан, и по его голосу нетрудно было догадаться, как он относится к служителям панацеи.

− Хотел бы я поговорить с адресантом письма, − заметил я и поджал губы, − но разве это не нелепо – отправлять что-то… подобное в конверте с обратным адресом? Даже в случае, если хочешь отвести от себя подозрения… И почему именно Соль? Она же такая…

Господин Андерсен обвел тоскливую больничную обстановку взглядом, исполненным какого-то бессилия. В углах его глаз собрались мелкие морщины; начальник выглядел постаревшим на несколько лет.

− Возможно, ему не нужно наводить на ложный след, − со вздохом проговорил он. – Возможно, он настолько могущественен, что ему нет нужды прятаться.

Распространяя непереносимо сладкий запах ванилина и пережаренных кофейных зерен, автомат с напитками исторгал из своих недр очередную порцию дрянного капучино.

Я непонимающе моргнул.

− Могущественный? Вы знаете, кто бы это мог быть?..

Желудок снова скрутило. В голове промелькнула полубредовая мысль: не пойти ли поклянчить спазмолитиков у какой-нибудь миловидной простушки-медсестры.

Кристиан посмотрел на меня так, будто не находил в себе сил даже злиться на мою глупость.

− Если бы я знал, кто стоит за всем этим, я бы остановил его раньше, чем он посмел бы что-то сделать Сольвейг. Просто… понимаешь ли… иногда мы не можем видеть что-то, потому что оно слишком огромно, и наше ограниченное зрение способно единовременно воспринять лишь часть этого… которая выглядит совсем не так, как целое.

− Словно это айсберг? – тупо переспросил я.

− Точно. Словно айсберг, − Кристиан отпил из пластикового стаканчика с кофе и скривился. – Нет. Хватит мне, пожалуй, на сегодня.

− Разумное решение, − одобрил я.

− Если хочешь чем-то себя занять – езжай в «Танатос». Поговори с экспертами. Они дадут наводки… И забери с собой Анико, пожалуйста. Плачущие девочки… ты и сам все прекрасно понимаешь.

− Разрешите ей поступать так, как она сама захочет, − порой я ловил себя на беспричинной зависти к «плачущим девочкам». Они как будто казались… более свободными? Им не нужно было выглядеть сильнее, чем они есть. Они просто были собой и вели себя так, как диктовала им их природа. Открыто выражали эмоции.

Я бы не смог выдавить из себя ни слезинки, даже если бы возжелал этого всей душой, − еще одна жертва насильственной системы «мальчики не плачут» и сомнительных аргументов, накрепко вдолбленных в детстве.

− Мое сердце и так обливается кровью, − проворчал господин Андерсон, отправляя почти целый напиток в мусор. – Сообщи мне, если всплывет что-то новое.

− Сообщите мне, если Сольвейг придет в себя, − в тон ему отозвался я.

Выбравшись из тесного, пропахшего медикаментами и средствами для дезинфекции нутра больницы, я почувствовал себя свободнее – но только самую малость. Солнце все так же равнодушно светило, ветер шелестел осыпающейся листвой, облака величественно проплывали по небу. Мимо меня, бессильно ссутулившегося на крыльце клиники, проходили люди: пациенты, их близкие и медицинский персонал. Жизнь продолжалась, земля вращалась как ни в чем не бывало, и в этом мне мерещилось что-то чудовищно несправедливое. Никто из них не знает, что происходит с Сольвейг, нашей красивой, молодой, очаровательной Сольвейг. Никому из них нет дела… С другой стороны, и мне нет дела до чужих печалей, до того, что переживает каждый, перешагивающий порог этого места. Безразличие, помноженное на безразличие. А солнце продолжит светить, даже если все обратится в руины.

Чувствуя себя катастрофически, невыносимо измотанным, я набрал номер Эриха. Не для того, чтобы срочно вызвать его сюда – на другой конец города. Хотелось просто поговорить. Даже не пожаловаться на мировую несправедливость, на то, как мир нас всех пережевывает, обгладывает до костей – только сказать: «Привет, это снова я», – и услышать ответ…

Ответа не было. Трубку не брали.

Я сбросил звонок и удивленно посмотрел на телефон. Странно. Рихтер же обещал, что весь день будет дома. Значит – никаких ужасно важных дел и телефона в режиме «без звука».

Я перезвонил снова.

Ответа снова не было.

На душе, где и без того было пасмурно, стало совершенно черно. Откуда-то из глубины, где таились самые потаенные страхи, выплыло что-то огромное, коснулось сердца холодным скользким боком. Меня передернуло.

«Не паникуй!» − приказал себе я, чувствуя, как ускользает контроль над охватившей меня тревогой.

Это все когда-то уже было.

Я вдохнул так глубоко, как только мог, и медленно выдохнул через рот. Успокойся, Войт, успокойся, мать твою. С Эрихом все хорошо. Он всего лишь дважды не ответил на звонок. Мало ли причин, по которым люди игнорируют входящие вызовы? Он мог запереться в ванной или заснуть. Не было никаких реальных причин для…

Я не мог успокоиться, как будто что-то жуткое, случившееся с Сольвейг, разрушило остатки моей веры в безопасность, в спокойную и размеренную жизнь без катастроф. Что угодно могло произойти с кем угодно. Прямо сейчас. Я не мог вмешаться. Я не мог никого защитить.

Дыхание стало частым, поверхностным. Пульс ускорился. «Паническая атака», − отстраненно диагностировал я. Желудок ныл просто непереносимо – тоже какая-то нервная реакция. Я глотнул воздух. Легче не стало.

Мое состояние значительно улучшилось бы, возьми чертов Эрих трубку, но он не спешил этого делать.

До выхода с территории больницы я добрался почти бегом. Нашел стоянку такси, запрыгнул в первую попавшуюся машину.  
«Я паникую, − собственный голос речитативом звучал внутри головы, − я просто паникую. Я слишком напуган, чтобы здраво соображать. Мне просто нужна… поддержка. В больнице я был весь из себя терминатор; это дорогого стоило. Если Сольвейг не станет… если Сольвейг не станет, я не смогу даже уйти в запой. Потому что бросил пить. Не знаю, как переживу это. Не хочу ничего переживать. Хочу запереться в старом пыльном шкафу, сложившись вдвое, и просидеть там до тех пор, пока все страшное не закончится». И мне действительно этого хотелось, больше всего на свете. Другое дело – я никогда бы так не поступил. Детство и нездоровый инфантилизм остались позади. Пора было выдвигаться на передовую.

В такси тошнотворно воняло цветочным освежителем воздуха и радио напевало что-то жизнерадостное. Я позвонил Эриху еще дважды.

«Пожалуйста, возьми трубку. Возьми ее, черт бы тебя побрал, и скажи, что у тебя все хорошо.

Не представляю, что могло с ним случиться. Никакой реальной угрозы не было – только что-то, похожее на болезненное предчувствие, от которого у меня внутри все леденело. Я не хотел даже думать о том, что могло произойти, но не мог переключиться, не мог вытрясти зачатки параноидальных мыслей из головы.

«Если с тобой все в порядке, я задам тебе такую трепку…»

Я почти злился на Эриха за то, что он делал со мной. За то, что он заставлял меня переживать.

Какой сегодня кошмарный день. Из тех, когда хочется заснуть – и прийти в себя, лишь когда все будет позади.

Гудки в трубке тоже были равнодушными. Как солнце, как ветер, как облака. Как люди.

Такси притормозило на противоположной от эрихова дома стороне улицы. Я, не считая, бросил водителю деньги и выскочил наружу. Перебежал дорогу в неположенном месте, чуть не попав под машину. Из подъезда кто-то выходил, так что я успел проскользнуть в открытую дверь. Когда я поднимался на излишне неторопливом лифте, в ушах все еще стоял визг клаксона. Плевать.

Нужный этаж. Нужная дверь.

Я снова глотнул воздух, словно его можно было пить, и нажал на кнопку звонка. «Ну же…» Тишина. Я ткнул в кнопку и держал ее по меньшей мере две минуты. «Давай!» Ни малейшей реакции, будто по ту сторону никого не было.  
«Он мог уйти из дома и забыть телефон. Или его мобильный просто разрядился».

Все это точно уже было, но, может, в прошлый раз оно не успело набрать таких оборотов. Наверно, потому, что тогда я еще не видел Эриха голым.

Не слишком надеясь на успех, я позвонил в дверь в третий раз. Предсказуемо безрезультатно.

После этого силы абсолютно меня покинули – как минимум на мгновенье. Затем меня осенило, хотя идея, пришедшая мне в голову, даже отдаленно не была хороша. Мой внутренний голос – трус и дурной советчик – восторженно присвистнул: «Пси-их!»

О, да. Но собственное душевное здоровье волновало меня сейчас в последнюю очередь.

Связка ключей нащупалась быстро. Вот старый ключ от съемной квартиры, его давно пора выкинуть. Ключ от дома родителей, хранимый на случай «неожиданного визита». Ключ от пугающей квартиры на улице Отваги и – звезды моей коллекции – ключи от квартиры Эриха. Тогда, на всякий случай, я сделал дубликаты их всех, и теперь мог свободно войти в квартиру Рихтера. Тот, конечно, едва ли обрадуется этому, когда узнает, но… не все ли равно сейчас? Я просто проберусь внутрь, проверю, все ли в порядке – и уйду. Может, запишусь на прием к психоаналитику, потому что нормальные люди так уж точно не поступают − не врываются средь бела дня в квартиры своих «друзей с привилегиями» на волне паники. Но если что-то на самом деле случилось… Если…

Я крепко зажмурился и помотал головой. _Заткнись. Просто заткнись_.

Дверь открылась на удивление легко, если учесть, что, вставляя ключ в замок, я обнаружил, что у меня дрожат пальцы. Чужая квартира встретила меня тишиной.

«Надеюсь, он спит», − подумал я, но сердце тут же пронзила игла страха. Тишина. Значит, телевизор выключен. Значит, Эрих не спит.

Я шагнул в прихожую и бесшумно притворил за собой дверь. Если он здесь – лучше не пугать его… слишком сильно. Я сделал два аккуратных шага.

Я крадусь. Почему я крадусь? Великий Абсолют, да мы же трахались. Наверно, у меня есть какое-то – крохотное, абсолютно микроскопическое – право находиться здесь.

− Эрих? – неуверенно спросил я.

Молчание.

Наверно, его тут нет.

Я почти дрожал от облегчения. Осталась лишь крохотная деталь. Просто чтобы быть уверенным…

Я в очередной раз набрал его номер. Мой телефон выдал первый гудок. В квартире было по-прежнему тихо…  
Звонок раздался из спальни, и, несмотря на то, что я был к этому готов, резкий звук все равно заставил меня вздрогнуть. Прижав руку к груди, чтобы унять испуганное сердцебиение, я тихо рассмеялся. Ну вот и отгадка. Эрих, как и ожидалось, забыл мобильный, а я примчался к нему чуть ли не с другого конца света…

Миновав коридор, я зашел в спальню. Не знаю, зачем. Посмотреть на звонящий телефон, может? В этом поступке не было логики; я уже расслабился и немного успокоился, мой мозг превратился в створоженную массу.

Эрих спал на кровати.

 _Не под включенный телевизор?_

Во сне его лицо вновь обрело несчастное утомленное выражение. Я склонился над ним, размышляя, разбудить ли его, чтобы рассказать обо всем, что случилось со мной… в моей голове, или дать ему немного отдохнуть – и заметил кое-что тревожное. Пригляделся внимательней, позабыв, как дышать. Мне это кажется?.. Секунда, другая. Нет, мне не казалось. Что-то тревожное на глазах превращалось в нечто неописуемо ужасное. Грудь Эриха не двигалась.

Меня словно всего парализовало изнутри, и я пережил секундный испуг – что, если на меня нападет ступор, что, если я просто буду стоять здесь и смотреть на Рихтера, когда тот… когда тот не дышит? Я схватил его за левую руку (она была ближе), вывернул ее (любой _спящий_ бы наверняка проснулся от такого обращения с собой), попытался нащупать пульс. Либо я щупал не там, либо пульса не было. Я задрал эрихову футболку, приложил ладонь к неподвижной груди мужчины, но не смог ничего разобрать – отчаянное биение моего собственного сердца слишком сильно отдавалось в руке.

− Чертчертчертчерт, − бессмысленно бормоча, я заметался по комнате. Как еще проверяют жизненные показатели? Нужно приложить зеркало к носу и рту. О Абсолют. Необходимо карманное зеркало. И где здесь, в этой сугубо мужской квартире, его найти, ко всем чертям?..

Слишком много времени уйдет на поиски.

Мотнув головой, я забрался на кровать. Непрямой массаж сердца и искусственное дыхание. И вызвать скорую помощь. Как только все успеть?..

И массаж сердца этот. Мы же когда-то его изучали. Сто лет назад. Если бы я знал, что пригодится, тренировался бы лучше. А теперь – как?..

Почему-то уже не было страшно и больно, и плохо. Не было вообще никаких эмоций. Все самое плохое уже случилось. Эрих, мой чертов Эрих, два метра невыносимого характера и бесподобно-острого ума, не подавал признаков жизни.

«Он мертв», − подумал я с ужасающим спокойствием. Не словами подумал, ощущением. Просто осознал это разом и приготовился к тому, что желудок прошьет спазмом, а внутренности смерзнутся в один огромный ком. Вот только со мной ничего не произошло, как будто сама моя способность чувствовать и реагировать отказала в тот момент, когда Рихтер перестал дышать.

Я хотел задрать эрихову футболку выше, но она треснула под моими пальцами. Не рассчитал силу. Запрокинул голову Эриха. Он был совсем безвольным… И теплым. Мертвые не должны быть такими теплыми.

− Ты никуда не уйдешь, − прорычал я страшно и зло. – Я не позволю. Я тебя не отпущу.

Вряд ли он слышал меня. Вряд ли он чувствовал, как я прижимаюсь губами к его губам и вдыхаю воздух ему в рот.

Я слишком долго добирался сюда.

«Я не должен был оставлять тебя сегодня ночью, − я поторопился, постановив, что ничего не чувствую. О, я чувствовал. Внутри разливалось что-то густое и черное, очень похожее на мазут или техническую смолу… ненависть к себе. – Я должен был быть с тобой. Будь я с тобой, ничего этого не случилось бы».

Будь я с Сольвейг…

Я закусил губу так сильно, что ощутил железистый вкус собственной крови. Прекрати ныть и жалеть себя, Войт. Займись делом. Шевели руками. Считай нажатия на грудину. Двадцать семь, двадцать восемь, двадцать девять… Тридцать. Теперь снова искусственное дыхание. Заставь его легкие работать, мать твою!..

В этот прекрасный солнечный день Абсолют решил отобрать у меня все, что было мне дорого. Абсолютно все.

Я чувствовал, что уже поздно проводить реанимацию. Если бы я только выехал раньше… Если бы заставил водителя гнать быстрей… Если бы слушал свою интуицию, не тратя времени на бессмысленные размышления, прав я или нет…

У меня не было сил. У меня дрожали руки. Я не мог вспомнить, куда дел свой мобильный, зато нашел телефон Эриха, и я почему-то стал в звонить в скорую помощь с него. Рихтеров телефон ощущался в руке непривычно, и я никак не мог набрать номер. Никак. Где-то что-то клацало. Я не сразу понял, что это мои зубы. Похоже, меня знобило. Странно – я не чувствовал холода. Только усталость, будто из меня выпили всю энергию, всю волю к жизни до последней капли. После серии дребезжащих гудков мне ответила оператор. Очень юная. Задавала какие-то вопросы. Я слонялся по комнате. Почему-то необходимо было ходить туда-сюда. Говорить, когда нижняя челюсть дрожит, очень сложно. Нет, пульса нет. Нет, не дышит. Да, делал. Не знаю, во сколько… может, минут десять назад. Сколько сейчас времени? Я не знаю. Я ничего не знаю.

Девушка-оператор пообещала выслать бригаду. Я отбросил телефон. Добрел до кровати. Сел на самый край, чувствуя себя очень странно. Словно я застрял во времени, просто завяз в каком-то моменте прошлого, а время вдруг ускорилось и погнало вперед, а я – я застрял, мне не под силу его догнать. Время – оно как… как колесо для хомячков. В нем нельзя застревать, иначе тебя собьет с ног и протащит несколько раз по кругу, и хорошо, если не сломает при этом хребет.  
Сидеть в неживой тишине и _ждать_ было глупо. Да и не осталось у меня сил сидеть. Я подполз к Эриху, лег рядом, прижался щекой к его плечу. Теплое. Эрих не может быть мертвым. Не может умереть. Не может.

− Не умирай, − сказал я все тем же страшным и злым голосом, в котором не было ни истерики, ни боли, ни страха, только прямой приказ. – Не смей умирать.

Эрих молчал и не дышал.

− Знаешь… − я замолчал, вдыхая его запах. Если это конец, я запомню его. Если больше ничего не остается. – Я…

Мне хотелось пообещать ему все на свете. То, что я найду способ вернуть его. То, что у нас все будет хорошо. То, что…

Все было тщетно. Ощущение безвыходности навалилось на меня, накрыло всей тушей, от макушки до кончиков ног, и я понял, что у меня нет сил подняться с кровати. Нет сил держать глаза открытыми. Нет сил даже на то, чтобы чувствовать тоску, которая пока только намечается под недоверием и замешательством, но совсем скоро, по мере осознания, наберет обороты.

В бок уперлось что-то небольшое. Я решил было, что это мой потерянный мобильный, пошарил рукой между собой и Эрихом… телом Эриха. Рука коснулась маленького пластикового четырехугольника, застрявшего в складках одеяла. Я сглотнул. Карта. Гребаная последняя, пятьдесят вторая карта.

− Ну какое же дерьмо, а?.. – слабо прошептал я. Общее состояние выжатости, нездоровой апатии поглотило злость… и все на свете. Меня замутило, и я закрыл глаза, ощущая, как меня волочет куда-то – по кругу и вниз.

Наплевать. Без разницы.  



	24. Глава 22

Темнота звучала, как старые кузнечные меха за работой: всхлип, вздох, стон. Я резко, со свистом втянул воздух, будто прежде долго задерживал дыхание, и почти сразу же закашлялся, захлебнувшись тяжелым смрадом больных, давно не мытых тел, пропитавшим все вокруг. Завертелся, оглушенный мраком и пугающей атмосферой, пытаясь оглядеться. То, на чем я лежал – деревянные, наскоро сбитые нары, накрытые сенным матрасом, − протяжно взвыли в ответ на движение. Я замер. Слишком много шума.

Нельзя привлекать к себе внимание.

Бесшумно дыша через приоткрытый рот (к запаху, наводнявшему окружающую атмосферу, невозможно было привыкнуть), я медленно повернул голову. Глаза понемногу привыкли, в темноте начали проступать очертания предметов. Голые стены. Двухэтажные нары. Люди. Они были везде. Одинаковая полосатая одежда и истощение сожрали их индивидуальность; все они выглядели как типовые марионетки с ножками-палочками, только что снятые с конвейера… Жуткие игрушки судьбы. Они возились, безуспешно пытаясь заснуть, стонали, сдавленно плакали, шептали, быстро молились, проглатывая слоги. Некоторые лежали неподвижно, как мертвые. Возможно, они на самом деле были мертвы. Мне совсем не хотелось проверять, теплится ли еще жизнь в их высохших от плохой еды и изнуряющего труда телах.

Вдалеке раздалось эхо шагов – кто-то в тяжелых ботинках быстро приближался. Мое тело вздрогнуло и окаменело, словно под ухом грохнул сигнальный пистолет, отдавая команду: «Бежать!» – но бежать оказалось некуда. Я – тот, кто был внутри – изнывал от непонятного напряжения. Что-то должно случиться. Что-то плохое.

Что-то плохое сделает тот, кто придет сюда

И будет больно.

− _Was wollen wir trinken, sieben Tage lang_ , − тихонько затянул голос, который – ошибиться было невозможно – совершенно точно принадлежал девушке, и притом совсем юной. Громоподобные шаги звучали ему странным, противоестественным аккомпанементом. − _Was wollen wir trinken, so ein Durst_.

Меня отчего-то пробрала дрожь.

− _Was wollen wir trinken, sieben Tage lang,  
Was wollen wir trinken, so ein Durst_.

Шаги приближались. Голос становился все громче и уверенней.

В проходе между нарами забрезжил блеклый голубоватый свет.

Я чувствовал себя на редкость странно: что-то во мне рвалось, металось, не находя выхода, требовало немедленно вскочить, найти оружие, защищать себя до последнего, но я продолжал сохранять неподвижность, словно меня парализовало. Все, что мне оставалось – моргать, вглядываясь во тьму, которая становилась все прозрачней, обнажала все больше деталей. Я не мог заставить себя даже подняться со своего жалкого ложа – просто сидел и смотрел.

− _Es wird genug für alle sein,_  
 _Wir trinken zusammen, roll das Faß mal rein,  
Wir trinken zusammen, nicht allein_.

Луч света ударил мне в глаза, я машинально закрыл их ладонью и уставился в пол. Абсолют, как ярко… Как на допросе.

Допрос. Тот немец. Заточение в его доме.

О нет. Что-то произошло. Что-то случилось – страшное, чудовищное, непоправимое − а я совершенно ничего не помню. Кто я, как меня зовут, почему я оказался здесь… что случилось с тем немцем.

С ним что-то случилось. Точно.

В горле запершило, я попробовал сглотнуть – и еще раз, когда первая попытка не увенчалась успехом. Во рту царила мучительная сухость, как при лихорадке. Горло как будто опухло − до смерти хотелось откашляться. Я провел шершавым, совершенно лишенным влаги языком по нижней губе, ощупывая трещины и отстающие лоскуты сухой кожи на ней. Это было омерзительно, больно – и в то же время отрезвляюще.

Шаги прекратились. Я продолжал смотреть в пол, словно, попробуй я поднять взгляд, мне выжгло бы сетчатку, оставив на месте глаз два черных от запекшейся крови кратера. В пределах видимости оказались округлые носы военных ботинок с высокими голенищами. Очень маленькие и аккуратные носы…

…совсем-не-немецких ботинок.

Я моргнул, отнял руку от лица и наконец взглянул на ту, что пришла, озаренная ледяным синеватым сиянием.  
Черты ее худощавого детского лица были удивительным образом мне знакомы. Я уже видел ее. Тяжко, с неохотой, глубины памяти выпустили из своих недр полувоспоминание, полуиллюзию – тот самый тонкий голос, что пел пару минут назад по-немецки, звал меня по имени ( _как меня зовут?_ ) и говорил: «Я как раз ждала тебя». Я помнил ее огромные грустные глаза неопределенного оттенка, в котором угадывался и свинец ноябрьской воды, отражающей тяжелые тучи, и синеватая зелень крон северных сосен, и серебро белого мха, покрывающего скалы. Помнил, как темные волосы обрамляют ее лицо, зрительно смягчая линию скул.

Она была вся в черном. Шинель со знаками отличия неизвестных – а то и не существующих в реальном мире – вооруженных сил, явно снятая с мужского плеча, висела на ней мешком. Она – девушка, чье имя я никак не мог воскресить в памяти – выглядела еще более хрупкой в этом форменном пальто не по размеру. Ее хотелось прижать к себе, заключить в объятия, спасти от всех подлостей и несправедливостей мира… Но я знал – это иллюзия.

Кажется, сейчас из меня выйдет не лучший спаситель.

Девушка стояла напротив, в паре шагов от меня, прижимая к животу выбеленный лошадиный череп, матово поблескивающий полированным боком. Его глазные впадины излучали диковинный голубоватый свет.

Я не мог отвести взгляда от этого жуткого фонаря.

− Ты…

− Я, − невеселая улыбка тронула губы девушки. – Помнишь меня?

Я нахмурился.

− Я…

− Помнишь мое имя? – она перехватила лошадиный череп поудобней.

Я не помнил. Теперь я не был уверен даже, что знал его когда-либо.

− Помнишь _свое_ имя?

Я посмотрел на нее растерянно. Любая попытка напрячься и вытянуть на поверхность сознания хоть сколько-нибудь ценную информацию заставляла меня переживать все новые и новые волны панических атак. Это было как… как шарить в темноте по двери в поисках ручки или хотя бы замочной скважины и не находить их, хотя только вчера – да что там, пару минут назад – они были на месте, и дверь, эта самая чертова дверь _открывалась_. Чем сильнее я упорствовал, тем страшнее мне становилось. Пустота. Только пустота и ничего больше.

Девушка кивнула. Волосы рассыпались по ее плечам.

− Обычно так не делают, но… Я дам тебе подсказку.

Она неловко зажала лошадиный череп под мышкой (лучи света, испускаемые пустыми глазницами, высветили грязные доски потолка), освобождая одну руку. Порылась в кармане. Я ждал, гадая, неужели никто из людей вокруг не слышал ни ее звучного приближения, ни нашей беседы. Мы разговаривали негромко, но все равно должны были привлечь внимание… Однако этого не случилось. Никто не поднял голову на шум. Никто не замер, напряженно вслушиваясь в чужие слова. Нас словно не замечали.

− А, вот он, − девушка удовлетворенно улыбнулась, выудив что-то из кармана. – Я уже было решила, что потеряла его… Держи.

Она приблизилась, распространяя пронзительный запах морозной свежести и лимона, протянула мне плотно сомкнутый кулак. Я, как сомнамбула, подставил ладонь. В нее упало что-то маленькое, жесткое и теплое.

− Что это? – спросил я, не понимая, что держу в руке.

− Посмотри, − она вглядывалась в мое лицо так внимательно, что мне вдруг стало не по себе. − Это твое. Оно тебе… напомнит.

Я разжал пальцы и уставился на то, что лежало на моей ладони. На подсказку. На то, что должно было все объяснить.

Но это ничего, совершенно ничего не объясняло.

Потому что я держал в ладони пластикового жирафа цвета бутылочного стекла. Такими украшали лонг-дринки в «Кубатуре». Ну, ими, а еще дольками апельсина и зелеными коктейльными вишнями.

Великий Абсолют.

«Кубатура», пластиковые жирафы, алкогольные коктейли.

Какой сейчас год? Совсем не тот, когда можно спокойно прохлаждаться в лаунж-баре с парой длинноногих (и не обезображенных излишней скромностью) девочек…

Это же концлагерь, да? Высохшие от голода люди в полосатых пижамах, грязь, темнота… Это точно какой-то концлагерь. Что я тут делаю? Ах, черт. Он – другой, прошлый я − был здесь. Как он попал сюда, у него же был тот немец, который… защищал его? Что, черт побери, у них там произошло? И почему моя голова так раскалывается?..

− Вспоминай! – требовательно воскликнула черноволосая девушка, словно это зависело от меня, словно я мог остановиться, просто прекратить выдирать из своего мозга осколки случившегося, если бы захотел.

Как я здесь оказался? Всего пару… десять минут назад я был в совсем другом месте. В квартире Эриха. Потому что он не отвечал на звонки, и я решил проверить, все ли в порядке. И…

− Наше сознание – самое потрясающее творение Абсолюта, − прошептала вдруг девушка, чье имя сгинуло в черной дыре моей памяти. Ее глаза выглядели очень странно, будто светились изнутри. – Наша память − тот багаж, что мы приобретаем на дороге бытия… Мы увеличиваем его, раз за разом отправляясь в путешествие от рождения к смерти, но чем больше у нас опыта, тем тяжелее его нести. При желании мы могли бы помнить все, что с нами случилось, но мы не хотим. Это тяжело. Это больно. И мы идем на поводу у своей слабости…

Ее голос – приятный, нежный − раздражал меня. Я хотел сконцентрироваться, но не мог, потому что он разбирал меня на запчасти, лишал целостности, и какие-то детали постоянно ускользали. Хотя, возможно, это был вовсе не ее безупречный голос, а та дикая боль, что поселилась в моих висках. Будто кто-то очень могущественный и недоступный взгляду высверливал мне в черепе отверстия невидимым коловоротом.

На чем я остановился? Ах да, Эрих. Когда я его нашел… когда я его нашел, он не дышал. Он был мертв. И я… все, что я мог сделать, это лечь рядом и…

…умереть?

Поверить не могу, что я снова это сделал.

Как нелепо. И отвратительно.

Вот уж не думал, что после смерти я попаду в концлагерь.

Хотя, возможно, я сплю, и Эрих жив, и все это просто…

− Это не сон, − отчеканила девушка. Подслушала ли она мои мысли или прочитала их по моему ( _моему ли?_ ) лицу – как бы там ни было, они привели ее в бешенство.

− Откуда ты знаешь? – мне не хотелось ей верить. Я чувствовал: чем дольше я буду подвергать сомнению ее слова, тем дольше мне не будет больно. И та боль, которая наступит, когда я все приму и уложу в своей голове, даже близко не сравнится с той, что я чувствую сейчас. Та боль, что придет вместе с главным откровением моей жизни, сожрет эту, как сорокопут − саранчу. Та боль будет так огромна, что я не смогу уместить ее в себе целиком, и она разорвет меня. Я не хотел испытывать ее, никогда и ни за что, я отдал бы все, лишь бы избежать этого… Даже свое прошлое. − Ты же часть сна.

Девушка издевательски прищурила глаза.

− Серьезно? Не думала, что ты такой трус.

Действительно. Я тоже так не думал.

− Мне больно, − прохрипел я, сжимая во взмокшей ладони пластикового жирафа, будто он хранил в себе волшебную силу, способную мне помочь.

− Будет еще больней. Продолжай.

− Зачем? – невыносимая боль покинула черепную коробку и сползла вниз, угнездилась в груди. Я не мог продохнуть; в глазах начало темнеть от недостатка кислорода.

− Ты увидишь все очень четко. Увидишь, что нужно делать, − поверить не могу, что меня раздражал ее голос. Он был прекрасен… как снег, переливающийся на солнце. Как кристаллы льда. Как ключевая вода, в которую можно опустить обожженные руки и почувствовать, что боль стихает, уступая божественному холоду. – Найдешь ответы. Найдешь путь. Найдешь себя.

Ее голос унимал мои страдания. Я мог бы слушать ее вечно – даже среди тьмы, разрушения, смерти.

Узкая ладонь легла на мою грудь, обжигая ледяным прикосновением сквозь полотно форменной робы.

− Тебе было так больно, что ты все забыл – просто чтобы сохранить себя. Все так делают. Всегда. Но на самом деле это совсем не то, чего ты хотел. Ты хотел помнить. Ты хотел сохранить вашу историю в себе навечно. Самое время узнать ее.  
Никогда еще мне не было так страшно. От ее тонкой девичьей руки разливался мертвящий холод, едва выносимый (я почти видел, как по ветхой ткани змеились белые инеистые узоры), но именно этот холод был единственным, что не давало мне потерять сознание под натиском ширящейся внутри меня тьмы.

Эрих умер.

Глаза разъедало; я ждал, что заплачу, но они были все такими же сухими, как раньше. Я разучился плакать. Я был полой оболочкой, которую вытравило изнутри.

И не только я. Он – прошлый я – был таким же. Столько боли не смог бы вынести ни один человек, и он не собирался испытывать ее. Просто засунул подальше, спрятал получше, замаскировал «я-все-могу» ухмылкой. Вот только боль не исчезла. Она – недолеченная болезнь, симптомы который игнорировали – разрасталась, пока не заняла все собой, не превратила кости и мягкие ткани в пустоту. Но кто-то должен был однажды решиться и почувствовать все это, и этим кем-то стал я-настоящий.

Все тот же я, совершающий очередную попытку справиться с собой и теми выламывающими, калечащими ощущениями, которые приносит не случившаяся любовь.

Она могла быть взаимной, но длиться лишь мгновенье. Она могла быть невзаимной, но длиться годы.

Он − прошлый я – был таким же. Его немец умер, и он не смог это пережить.

Я вдруг почувствовал себя свободней. Что-то огромное, препятствовавшее дыханию, убралось из моей груди, и я наконец смог сделать глубокий вдох. Это было так восхитительно – просто дышать. Даже мерзкий здешний воздух казался упоительно сладким.

− Ну? – поинтересовалась девушка, отнимая руку от моей груди. – Стало легче?

− Наверно, − после того, как первоначальный восторг от долгожданного освобождения прошел, я открыл, что, на самом деле, мое положение не слишком-то улучшилось за эти пару минут. Я все еще находился в чужом теле, в чужом прошлом, и, что хуже всего, и мой Эрих, и совершенно не мой немецкий офицер (являвшиеся, определенно, кем-то одним в своей сущности) были где-то очень далеко… и едва ли – в живых. – Как мне отсюда выбраться?

Девушка усмехнулась – невесело и с язвинкой.

− Что, желание лечь, закрыть глаза и ждать пробуждения отпало?

Я вздохнул. Неприятно, когда тыкают носом в собственные ошибки, но еще неприятней, когда сам понимаешь, что чуть здорово не облажался.

− Чувствую, ждал бы я пробуждения до самого второго пришествия.

− Действительно, − признала девушка и, поудобнее перехватив череп-фонарь под мышкой, протянула мне свободную руку. – Пошли. Я тебя выведу.

Я поднялся ей навстречу и осторожно сжал предложенную мне маленькую ладошку, готовый вновь ощутить ледяное прикосновение, но нет – ее кожа оказалась лишь чуть прохладной.

− Не смотри по сторонам. Не оборачивайся, что бы ни случилось. Просто иди вперед.

Я кивнул, хотя она едва ли это заметила.

Мы двинулись по проходу, держась за руки, словно первоклассники. Она чуть впереди, я – за ней. Люди вокруг по-прежнему не обращали на нас никакого внимания, словно не видели призрачного голубого свечения, испускаемого глазницами лошадиного черепа, и не слышали гулких шагов двух пар ног. Мы шли между рядов нар, пока не добрались до противоположного конца помещения. Впереди был непроглядно-темный коридор, уходящий в бесконечность. Вряд ли нечто подобное можно было встретить в обычном жилом бараке для заключенных. Я непроизвольно сбавил ход. Хватка девушки стала жестче, она практически вцепилась в мою руку и решительно шагнула во мрак. Я последовал за ней.

Звуки окружающего мира на некую долю секунды стали нереальными, словно доносились из-под толщи воды. Я слышал голоса (спереди ли, сзади – непонятно; они будто раздавались со всех сторон разом), искаженные до пугающего кривляния, почти нечеловеческие. А может, дело было совсем не в чудн _о_ й иллюзии погружения в воду, может, они на самом деле такие? Страшные, царапающие барабанные перепонки голоса? Я дернулся, чуть не начав обеспокоенно озираться, но вовремя вспомнил предупреждение своей спутницы. Оглядываться нельзя.

Из ушей вдруг выбило пробки. Голосам вернулось их обычное звучание, и вот теперь я мог точно определить, что их обладатели – впереди и справа. Должно быть, в комнате или ответвлении коридора.

Говорили на чистейшем немецком.

Меня начало подташнивать. Ноги ниже колен обмякли и двигались еле-еле.

− Ну-ну, − неразборчиво пробормотала девушка, буквально волоча меня вперед. – Мне тоже нелегко пришлось в сорок пятом, но кому это интересно?

Мое тело совсем не хотело приближаться к тому, кто в совершенстве владеет немецкой речью и гогочет над явно непристойными шутками во всю мощь надзирательских глоток.

− Мне, − ответил я. В горле что-то хрипело. – Мне интересно.

Противореча собственным словам, она обернулась. Ее темные волосы смешивались по цвету с окружавшим нас мраком, густым как мазут. Я видел лишь парящее передо мной лицо-маску с глазами, горящими синим огнем. Ее бледные губы шевельнулись.

− Я расскажу тебе, − проговорила она, но я не узнал ее голос. Теперь он звучал как шипение, бас и напряженный фальцет разом, будто говорили трое.

Она вновь пошла вперед. Я выдохнул, обнаружив, что затаил дыхание, и так же внезапно – пока углекислый газ покидал мои легкие – открыл для себя, что в этом пугающем, не поддающемся логическому осмыслению мире самым странным и страшным созданием была именно та, кто вела меня за руку.

Коридору все не было конца, хотя впереди уже брезжил слабый грязно-желтый свет.

Справа послышались неразборчивые сдавленные звуки, словно кто-то пытался говорить сквозь зажавшую рот ладонь. Воздух заколебался, ледяное дуновение коснулось моего лица, прошлось по шее. Я вздрогнул, но продолжил смотреть вперед. Что-то дернуло меня за штанину. Я взглянул вниз, но толком ничего не разобрал. Что-то шевелилось во тьме под ногами, сперва я принял это за паука, но, приглядевшись, понял, что это рука – кисть руки, почерневшая, пораженная артритом. Она тянулась ко мне, хватала воздух. Я перескочил через нее, чувствуя, как внутренне корчусь от омерзения, но из темноты ко мне тянулись все новые и новые руки − страшные, с облезающей кожей и кровоточащими струпьями. Они хватали меня за одежду, цеплялись за меня в попытке остановить. Я словно продирался через отвратительный живой лес, желавший превратить меня в свою добычу. Как назло, хватка моей спутницы вдруг стала слабеть. Страх остаться в одиночестве среди темноты и бестелесных противников со множеством конечностей захлестнул меня, я сдавил ее руку чуть сильнее, но это не возымело эффекта. Ее маленькая ладошка выскользнула из моей, вспотевшей от напряжения, и – о, я хватался за воздух так же отчаянно, как и те жуткие руки, мешавшие мне продолжать путь. Мне нужна была моя проводница. На какой-то момент мне показалось, что без нее я не выберусь отсюда.

«Она впереди, − сказал я себе мысленно так спокойно, как только мог. – Иди вперед!»

И я шел.

Света становилось все больше и больше. Последние шаги, отделяющие меня от освещенного, такого безопасного на вид помещения, я преодолел практически бегом и неловко ввалился в то, что на поверку оказалось… подъездом дома №16 литера «А». Ошибки быть не могло. Я огляделся с безумным видом, глотая воздух. Девушки не было и тут. Она словно испарилась.

Позади меня остался черный проем жуткого коридора, тянущегося, похоже, из иного мира, впереди была восходящая лестница, ведущая, как я знал, к квартире девяносто девять. Великий Абсолют, что это еще за альтернативная география? И ведь это был даже не тот подъезд, где находилась проклятая квартира. Совсем другой подъезд совсем другого дома! Я не понимал, что делал здесь. Что-то подсказывало мне, что в происходящем должно скрываться хоть какое-то зерно логики, но я не мог его обнаружить, сколько ни старался. С другой стороны, пустые размышления едва ли могли помочь мне оказаться где-то еще – или, например, найти мою спутницу.

Пожав плечами, я начал взбираться по лестнице.

На втором этаже не горел свет. Я постарался преодолеть темную площадку как можно быстрее. Что ж, по крайней мере, здесь никто не хватал меня за руки и не рвал на мне одежду… Все было не так плохо.

На третьем этаже невыносимо воняло сигаретным дымом, но это, честно говоря, устраивало меня больше, чем запах тушащегося говяжьего рубца, заставший меня в этом подъезде в прошлый раз.

Еще один пролет, и я оказался перед _той самой_ дверью. Ничего особенного в двери не обнаружилось, дверь как дверь, разве что под номерной табличкой была прикреплена желтая самоклеющаяся бумажка из арсенала незабвенного Ференца.

Послание для меня.

Я в недоумении сорвал бумагу. На ней симпатичным округлым почерком было выведено: «Не ешь, не пей, не спи в мире смерти».

Я перечитал записку трижды. Она здорово напоминала поучение из какой-нибудь детской сказки. В сказках всегда так: если будешь следовать правилам волшебного мира слепо и без лишних вопросов, получишь несомненный профит – золото, королевство и полпринца в придачу, а если не будешь – превратишься в жабу или тебя закидают жабами, или на тебя обрушится дождь из жаб.

Мой принц или, продолжая ряд сказочных иносказаний, не слишком темный маг и так переживал не самые лучшие времена, так что мне, пожалуй, стоило придерживаться местных законов в точности.

Я сунул бумажку в карман замызганной полосатой пижамы, которая была на мне надета, и нажал на кнопку звонка. В глубине квартиры глухо прозвучал звуковой сигнал, но никто на него не откликнулся. Я удивленно посмотрел на дверь. Быть не может, чтобы меня тут не ждали… К чему тогда эта записка? Или мне нужно подняться на самый верх и выбраться на чердак, а то и на крышу?..

Задумчиво поджав губы, я прикоснулся к дверной ручке – неуверенно, словно она могла обжечь меня. Потом кивнул себе и отжал ее вниз. Дверь отворилась.

В квартире царила тьма.

Я сунулся в прихожую и долго обшаривал стену в поисках выключателя. Когда он наконец нашелся, я попробовал включить свет, но лампочка лишь мигнула.

− Че-о-орт, − простонал я.

Так, ладно. Нужно собраться. Это всего лишь темнота. Она еще никого не съела…

… съесть способны только те, кто в ней живет.

Я глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул через рот. Говорят, дыхательная гимнастика кому-то помогает. Интересно было бы посмотреть хотя бы на одного такого индивида…

Я попробовал сосредоточиться и вспомнить планировку квартиры того странного горца. Так, слева вроде была дверь в санузел, а справа – проход, ведущий на кухню и в гостиную. Или что-то в этом роде. Почему, дьявол побери, везде так темно?

Поболтавшись в прихожей еще немного в поисках электрощитка, я все-таки отказался от идеи проверить его работоспособность (просто потому что так его и не обнаружил) и двинулся дальше. Ближайшая дверь, как я и предполагал, вела в ванную. Рядом с дверной рамой нашелся выключатель, который оказался вполне рабочим. 

Свет в ванной был. Как и вода. Кто-то включил ее – и она покорно продолжала литься в отгороженную от мира виниловой занавеской ванну, а из нее – на пол. Там успело натечь целое море, на поверхности которого плавали жухлая желтоватая пена и мыльные хлопья. Поморщившись от отвращения, я пошлепал к ванне, чтобы перекрыть кран, но, уже протянув руку к синтетической шторке, украшенной огромными голубыми и зелеными кругами, вспомнил кое-что. Происходящее как бы воссоздавало собой великий ужас моего детства – сцену из «Сияния», где мальчик Денни заходит в ванную комнату, бубня себе под нос дурацкую считалку, долго колеблется, в конце концов набирается смелости, отдергивает занавеску… Видит _ее_. И _она_ тоже его видит.

Я вовсе не желал сталкиваться нос к носу с утопленницей, вселявшей в меня совершенно нереальный, какой-то просто-таки животный ужас с самого детства. Это, как минимум, было не слишком осмотрительно. И вот ведь какая нелепая ситуация: я стоял здесь, по щиколотку в горячей мыльной воде (низ штанов уже успел намокнуть, но кого это волновало?), смотрел, как на шторке, скрывающей ванну (и _Ее Кошмарное Величество_ ), прямо на огромных этих безвкусных кругах, оседал конденсат, а она – там, внутри, затаилась и ждала, когда же я решусь наконец и явлю ее миру. Казалось бы, где здесь таилась проблема? Стоило всего-то развернуться и убежать. Но это только так казалось. Бежать было некуда. Позади – черт-те что. Впереди – непознанные территории, населенные неизвестно кем. Например, откуда мне было знать, кто таился в местной гостиной? Уж наверняка – не тот смешной дядька, что обитал в абсолютной копии этой квартиры в реальности. Я отчего-то был на сто (или даже сто двадцать процентов) уверен, что нахожусь не в той самой квартире, где уже был однажды, а в ее удивительном дубле, повторяющем оригинал до последней трещины на старой плитке.

Так вот, я стоял в этой чертовой грязной воде, весь вспотев от испускаемого ей горячего пара, и проникался мыслью о том, что выхода нет. У меня есть только один выход: отдернуть дрянную занавеску и _увидеть_. Встретиться со своим страхом лицом к лицу.

И ладно бы этим самым страхом был кто-то огромный, древний и могущественный. Но почтенная мертвая леди, просидевшая в ванне непозволительно долго, а теперь жаждавшая живого общения?..

Что за чушь?!

Я хмыкнул и отдернул занавеску, готовый к худшему.

Как ни удивительно, ванна была пуста. То есть, конечно, она была полна – так, что через край лилось, − но там абсолютно точно не было никого мертвого и распухшего, с жутким лицом и обвисшей грудью. Только на поверхности воды под самым краном бултыхалось что-то темное и прямоугольное. Карта.

− О, только не снова, − пробормотал я себе под нос, вылавливая карту из воды.

Она оказалась совсем не похожей на те жуткие карты, за которыми я гонялся. Ничего общего. Рубашка, конечно, была темной, но не однотонной, а украшенной витиеватым узором и медальоном с химерами, расположенным в центре. На лицевой стороне карты была изображена девушка в развевающемся белом платье, выглядевшем, будто гигантский цветок. Она стояла посреди заснеженной равнины, прижимая к груди книгу, а на заднем плане, под звездным небом, куда ни кинь взгляд, стояли двери. Целый лес дверей.

Мне вдруг показалось, будто я начал что-то понимать в этом безумии.

− Белая Госпожа! – сорвалось с моих губ.

Это была она. Я никогда не видел Белую Госпожу в платье, никогда не видел той чертовой книги, что она держала в руках, но это совершенно точно была она!..

… вот как ее звали.

Вряд ли, конечно, ее нарекли Госпожой при рождении, но все эти годы я звал ее именно так.

Пребывая в каком-то смешанном состоянии, словно только что постиг некую тайну мироздания, но так окончательно и не понял, зачем это сделал, я вытянул затычку из ванной, закрутил кран и скинул на пол все полотенца, какие смог найти. Потоп был остановлен. Я еще раз внимательно изучил карту, но не нашел на ней никаких скрытых посланий – кроме, может быть, римской цифры «тринадцать» в самом низу изображения; ее я не заметил сразу. Похоже, пока карта была бесполезна, однако она могла понадобиться в будущем. «В играх-«бродилках» всегда так», − подумал я, засунул карту в карман, к загадочной записке, и покинул ванную. Нужно было найти что-то… другое. Более важное. Подсказку, куда мне идти, или сам путь. Или дверь. Карта изображала целую гребаную кучу дверей. Мне наверняка стоило поискать какую-нибудь _особенную_ дверь.

В гостиной было не темно, но как-то сумрачно. Сквозь окна проникал слабый свет, как будто снаружи только-только рассветало. Всю комнату заполонили музыкальные инструменты, звуковое оборудование, а также бесконечные провода и кабели, из которых местами сворачивались целые гнезда. Среди всего этого безумия восседали три девушки в длинных белых платьях и высоких шапках из каракуля.

− Микрофон! – скомандовала та, что расположилась в центре. В одной руке она держала бубен, другой регулировала высоту микрофона.

− Подключаю микрофон! – отозвалась крайняя справа.

Та, что сидела слева, пытала контрабас. Тому это определенно не нравилось – он мычал на разные лады.

− Он расстроен!

− Совсем расстроен? – крайняя справа выдернула штекер из стоящего рядом с ней пульта.

− В депрессии!

− Отключай!

− Отключаю!..

Удивительно, почему эта какофония не была слышна раньше? Я же зашел в тихую, прямо-таки напоенную безмолвием квартиру…

− Извините, − рискнул обратиться я.

− Си-би-моль!

− Си-ди-эс!

− Я на басах.

− Басы в печали.

Похоже, никто здесь меня не слышал.

− Хэй, дамы… − я обвел всех девушек ждущим взглядом, но ни одна из них не удостоила меня ответом. Даже не посмотрела, чего уж там.

− Давайте попробуем с синтезатором?

− Отлично. Кто за него сядет?..

Я закатил глаза.

− Спасибо, что помогли.

Девушки в белом начали что-то тихо наигрывать. Средняя отбивала ритм ногой. Левая придвинула к себе барабанную установку.

Я хмыкнул. А ведь только начал думать, что понимаю происходящее… Показалось.

− Удачи в творчестве.

− Благодарим! – хором отозвались музыкантки.

Не получив помощи со стороны, я вернулся в темный коридор, соединявший прихожую с кухней, прикрыл за собой дверь (звуки, доносившиеся из гостиной, мешали думать) и остановился, размышляя, куда идти дальше. В квартире чудака-горца мне выпала честь посетить лишь главную комнату. С другой стороны, если допустить, что здесь планировка такая же, как у проклятой квартиры, оставались еще кухня и спальня. И дверь в спальню была где-то… где-то тут. Я похлопал рукой по ближайшей стене и отбил большой палец о круглую металлическую ручку. Да, именно здесь эта самая дверь и находилась.  
В прошлый раз мы неосмотрительно забыли о спальне, а в ней как раз и хранилось искомое. Может быть, и в этот раз отгадка – прямо за стеной?..

Я решительно распахнул дверь, в очередной раз приготовившись встретиться лицом к лицу с чем угодно – с Лернейской гидрой, восьмой казнью египетской в виде целого облака саранчи или, может быть, одной коварной женщиной, притащившей меня сюда за руку, а после бросившей без всяких объяснений. Мне нужны были ответы, намного больше ответов, чем она пожелала мне дать! Больше всего на свете я хотел найти ее (вернее, нет, сначала – Эриха, а потом ее… или ее, но пусть тогда скажет, где искать Эриха, готов поклясться, ей это известно)…

… но, разумеется, в спальне ее не было. В спальне не было даже спальни. Противореча всем известным человечеству физическим законам (и еще парочке тех, что только предстояло открыть), а так же элементарной логике, за дверью, которая должна была вести в спальню, находилась гигантская отлично освещенная кухня с бесконечно длинными столами и мойкой размером с приличную джакузи. Черт возьми, на этой кухне можно было разучивать танец с саблями (или, за неимением сабель, ресторанными ножами) и жонглировать апельсинами. Места хватило бы даже для маленькой демонстрации в защиту панд Тибета. Вот только никто не устраивал тут ничего подобного. На гриле жарились стейки, внушительный жбан с супом распространял нежный аромат сыра и грибов, но ни одна живая душа не следила за процессом готовки.

Хотя по поводу «живых душ» − это я загнул.

Медленно, стараясь ступать как можно тише, я подошел к двойным дверям, ведущим, предположительно (я все никак не мог привыкнуть, что _это место_ просто обожало разбивать в пух и прах любые версии), в главный зал и заглянул в одно из круглых окошек, напоминающих иллюминаторы. Похоже, и в зале было пусто… Стойте! Я увидел сбоку какое-то шевеление и прижался носом к стеклу, пытаясь разглядеть, что же происходит по ту сторону двери. С этого ракурса сложно было что-то разобрать. Скосив глаза, я кое-как смог различить пару столов, самый угол барной стойки и… маленькую темную фигурку, которая торопливо направлялась к выходу. Белая Госпожа! Ну теперь-то она от меня не уйдет…

Я выскочил из зала как пробка из бутылки шампанского – как раз в тот момент, когда входная дверь громко хлопнула, сообщив об уходе единственной посетительницы. Я обвел помещение полубезумным взглядом. Пожалуй, стоило вдохнуть поглубже, успокоиться, оценить свои шансы на успех в случае погони… или броситься следом за ней прямо сейчас! Я рванул было к выходу, без особых размышлений склонившись ко второму варианту, но равнодушный голос остановил меня:

− Она уже уехала.

Словно в подтверждение этих слов снаружи пророкотал мотор – сначала громко, потом все тише и тише, пока звук не исчез окончательно, оставив после себя лишь звон в ушах.

Я обернулся в искреннем и незамутненном раздражении. Я шел за этой девушкой через долбанный ад! Я приблизился к тайне моей прошлой жизни! Вымочил штанины в жуткой ванной! Набил карманы мусором, который – теоретически – мог что-то значить! После всего, что со мной случилось, она не могла так просто взять и уехать, не сказав мне ничего, не дав ни объяснений, ни наставлений… И кто только посмел меня остановить?!

За барной стойкой рыжий бородатый мужик, высокий, как чертов небоскреб, меланхолично вешал бокалы для вина на хромированную сушилку.

− Э? – только и выдавил из себя я.

− Уехала она, говорю, − повторил бармен громче. Он закончил с бокалами и принялся полировать стойку. – Не хочешь пивка?

− Что? – мне было совсем не до дружеских пьянок. – Нет! Я ищу одного человека. Мне нужна Белая Госпожа. Куда она уехала?

Бородач посмотрел на меня, как на идиота:

− Туда! – и махнул в неопределенном направлении.

Нет, пиво, пожалуй, не помешало бы.

− Понятно, − вздохнул я и развернулся к выходу.

− Парень, стой, − рыжий завозился – судя по звукам, вытаскивал что-то объемное из-под барной стойки.

− Чего?! – гаркнул я. Промедление порядком бесило.

− Так и пойдешь туда? Там сейчас… свежо. Не хочешь переодеться?

− Куда? Что?

Бармен протянул мне коробку. Большую, картонную. В ней лежала моя одежда – джинсы, футболка, куртка, ботинки. Даже белье (положить его туда было по-настоящему заботливо). Это выглядело как гребаный подарок на день рождения, вручение которого порядком просрочили. К джинсам, оказавшимся сверху, был приклеен желтый листок, надпись на котором (я уже начал узнавать эти округлые буквы и уверенный нажим пера) гласила: «По ту сторону Севера, по ту сторону льда, по ту сторону сегодня»(1).

Звучало как приглашение на самое бредовое свидание в мире.

− Где у вас тут туалет?

Бородач жестом показал, куда идти.

Запершись в санузле, я быстро содрал с себя старую грязную пижаму и начал переодеваться. Натянув джинсы, я мельком глянул на себя в зеркало и слегка обалдел. Отражение изменялось на глазах. У него все еще было чужое лицо – болезненно-худое, белокожее, с огромными светлыми глазами и сероватой щетиной, которая выглядела как грязь. Торс тоже был не мой: слишком резко выделяющиеся ключицы и впалая грудь, покрытая светлыми волосами. Ниже дела обстояли намного лучше – я прямо-таки чувствовал, как ноги обрастают мышцами. Один взгляд на руки подтвердил предположение: прозрачные волоски на предплечьях окрашивались в черный.

Хех. Я, кажется, вернулся.

Я натянул футболку, не в силах больше смотреть на свой жуткий ввалившийся живот, до которого еще не добралась волна метаморфоз. Обулся – ступня удлинилась, стала шире, заполняя ботинок. По сравнению с тем поляком я был просто Гулливером. Зеркало бесстрастно показывало, как мои плечи раздаются вширь, шея становится более массивной, линия подбородка меняется.

Вот и переоделся. Словно надел не только другие вещи, но и другую личность.

Я наспех затолкал снятое в коробку (не хотелось лишний раз к этому прикасаться) и вернулся в зал.

Бармен из-за стойки показал мне два больших пальца. Я тоже показал ему поднятые большие пальцы и улыбнулся. Да, на самом деле я выгляжу вот так. Как я мог забыть об этом?..

− Точно не будешь пиво?

− Нет. Мне нужно… Меня ждут.

Я вышел из бара и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на вывеску.

Бар «На окраине ада». Ну конечно. А я все думал, почему это место показалось мне таким знакомым…

Парковка была пуста. Одиночный след широких шин (мотоциклетных, вне всякого сомнения) вел к пыльной дороге.  
Я глубоко вздохнул. Воздух пах травой и солнцем, августом, безмятежностью. По небу скользила белоснежная облачная рябь, иногда на доли секунды заслоняя солнце… или что-то вроде солнца, имевшее вид огромного любопытного глаза с красной радужкой. Впрочем, глаз излучал свет, так что называть его именем дневного светила, наверно, было не так уж и ошибочно. Заметив мой интерес, глаз пристально уставился на меня. Я убеждал себя, что он слишком высоко, чтобы по-настоящему что-то разглядеть, но вся эта ситуация все равно не давала мне покоя.

«Ну и смотри себе», − зло подумал я, бросив очередной напряженный взгляд в сторону всевидящего ока, и поплелся по дороге.

Я шел вперед, пока след, оставленный протекторами шин, не оборвался, точнее, не свернул с дороги и не ушел в поля. Я присел на корточки и хорошенько изучил место поворота. Примятая трава говорила о том, что здесь мотоцикл повернул и поехал по бездорожью. Мне не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как следовать за ним. Поначалу идти было легко и приятно: прогретый воздух, пропитанный ярким запахом цветов, наводил на мысли о лете, ноги мягко ступали по густой, сочной зелени, солнце (пусть и чудн _о_ е) приятно грело спину. Однако чем дальше я шел, тем холоднее становился ветер, обдувающий мое лицо, реже и суше − трава. Совсем скоро от нее остались лишь косматые островки на черной земле, присыпанной хрустящей ледяной крошкой, а после снег поглотил и их.

Белый покров тянулся до самой линии горизонта, тонущей в дымке и от того будто смазанной – земля неуловимо перетекала в блеклое, как бельмо, небо. На этом небогатом красками фоне все хоть сколько-нибудь наполненные цветом детали казались едкими и немедленно бросались в глаза. Тут и там из-под плотного у поверхности, слипшегося в слой наста снега торчали потемневшие колосья пшеницы. Слева, чуть в отдалении, тянулся ряд деревьев – черных, голых и невозможно высоких, напоминающих гигантские иссохшиеся руки с растопыренными артритными пальцами. Приглядевшись, я понял, что кора на них обуглена. В просвет между стволами можно было разглядеть черную неровную полосу леса вдали. Я услышал низкий надсадный рев, напоминающий звук пробитого глушителя, и поначалу кинулся вперед, на звук, но потом развернулся и почел за лучшее отступить к деревьям. Это могла быть и не Белая Госпожа, а… кто угодно. Я встал за одним из обгоревших деревьев, практически лег грудью на ствол и подобрался, перестав дышать и превратившись в слух. Тарахтение мотора приближалось. Вскоре к нему добавился другой звук – собачий лай. Я осторожно выглянул из своего убежища: по заснеженной дороге медленно и чинно, словно гондола по венецианскому каналу, двигался огромный черный мотоцикл, сверкая глянцевыми боками. О черт. Вот что значит – перестраховка. За рулем все-таки восседала моя давняя знакомая – черноволосая девица с бледным, как у трупа, лицом. За ней эскортом двигались две поджарые псины, похожие на доберманов-переростков. Они бежали за мотоциклом на приличном расстоянии, держась вровень друг с другом, не обгоняя и не отставая, немного ненатуральные в своей синхронности. Странная процессия миновала перелесок, в котором я затаился, сделала широкий крюк по белому полю и устремилась в сторону леса, пронзающего неровными и острыми, как драконьи зубы, кронами деревьев низкое небо. Я проводил их взглядом и двинул следом – напрямик, через сгоревший перелесок. Похоже, сюда ветром намело снег, потому что, пересекая равнину, я не проваливался в сугробы по колено. Идти стало на порядок тяжелей; бултыхаясь в массе легкого, рассыпчатого снега, не успевшего ни примяться, ни покрыться ледяной коркой, я проклинал свою неосмотрительность. Не стоило бросаться вперед сломя голову: да, срезав здесь можно выиграть время, но идти по укатанной дороге проще, хоть и дольше. Тут, на воображаемой гипотенузе, длина которой должна была оказаться меньше длины таких же воображаемых катетов, пролегавших на распаханном всеми ветрами просторе, я быстро выдохся. Переставлять ноги становилось все сложнее, дыхания не хватало. Сначала от невероятных усилий и торопливых шагов даже было жарко, по лбу и спине градом стекал пот. Футболка тут же намокла и остыла, стало неприятно, а затем и вовсе промозгло. Пропитанная влагой материя в считанные минуты окаменела от холода. Поморщившись, я просунул руку за ворот и потер между лопатками, но это едва ли улучшило положение дел. Странно, как раньше у меня получалось не замечать тот холод, что объял собой этот скудный край. Ветра не было, ледяной воздух стоял, и казалось, что все вокруг – чернильные стволы деревьев, будто набросанные тушью, щербатая клякса леса, изъеденная гнилью пшеница – вморожено в его толщу, похоронено в этой вечной мерзлоте. Холод едва ощущался в первые минуты, совсем забывался при движении, но стоило лишь сбавить темп, стоило остановиться, чтобы перевести дыхание, как он нагонял и брал свое сторицей. Он обнимал разгоряченное тело, ставил дыбом даже самые крохотные волоски, пробирался под кожу, остужал мышцы, делая их деревянными, нагонял усталость. Я потер рукой об руку, переступил с ноги на ногу. Более долгая передышка могла стоить жизни. Кроме того, бесцветное небо на горизонте подкрасилось розовым, а из-за леса выкатилось совершенно безумное солнце – гигантское, багровое, преисполненное пугающего величия. Закат.

Нужно успеть в чертоги Белой Госпожи до темноты.

Я упрямо сжал зубы и продолжил путь. Первые шаги после отдыха дались особенно трудно, ноги двигались кое-как, цеплялись друг за друга, будто чужие, зато откуда-то изнутри, из самого живота, стал подниматься ровный жар. Громко дыша через рот, я продолжал свой путь почти до самого леса, который, как оказалось, вырос не на ровной поверхности, а на куче валунов, уходившей вверх, а может, это был целый холм, увенчанный кусками отколовшейся породы. Поскользнувшись на обледенелом камне, едва присыпанном снежной крупой, я решил обойти небольшую гору. Солнце к тому моменту уже почти село. Отсюда его не было видно, но тот край, что еще возвышался над горизонтом, дарил снегу неприятный грязно-алый цвет, становящийся темнее с каждой минутой. Плотно утыканная деревьями гора камней казалась бесконечной. Я уже успел пожалеть, что не испытал судьбу и не рванул напролом. К тому же, неизвестно, что там, за лесом, и куда потом держала свой путь Белая Госпожа. Гигантские, выполированные ветрами камни, опутанные изогнутыми корнями вековых сосен, вдруг расступились. Я увидел то, что, несомненно, было дорогой, проходом, лестницей. Сложенная из валунов поменьше, она поднималась наверх под удобным для пешего путника углом; здесь не нужно было ни подтягиваться на руках, ни искать выщербину, куда можно поставить ногу, не боясь поскользнуться. Вероятно, дальше, там, где лес совсем редел и сходил на нет, крылась другая, обходная дорога, но сумерки уже выедали из хвои и струпьев кирпично-красной коры последние краски. Меня не радовала перспектива войти в лес всего на ноготок раньше темноты, но выбора не было. Пришлось воспользовался той возможностью, что любезно предлагала судьба.

Я начал восхождение.

Довольно скоро мне начало казаться, что этот подъем создал злой гений из подлости и своих черных замыслов. Пару раз я видел нечто, отдаленно похожее на вершину холма, но стоило лишь приблизиться, как становилось ясно, что это всего лишь небольшая площадка для отдыха, а каменная лестница – впереди, продолжается, как ни в чем не бывало. Я выдохся, у меня открылось второе дыхание, я снова выдохся и даже присел на один из валунов, чтобы перевести дух, а подъем все не заканчивался. Если учесть, что этот мир был внезапен и весьма коварен, вполне возможно, у холма, который я безуспешно пытался покорить, вовсе не было высшей точки, и мне предстояло целую вечность взбираться наверх – пока я наконец не пойму что-то ужасно важное относительно себя или, на худой конец, устройства мироздания. Что ж, это неприятно, но терпимо. Хуже было бы, к примеру, до сих пор сидеть в бараке польского концлагеря и соображать, кто я и как там очутился. И что произошло с тем немцем – как его, Розенштайном?..

Я приуныл. Прошлое хранило слишком много тайн. Искушение оставить их под слоем пыли было так же сильно, как желание извлечь их на поверхность. Прямо-таки эпическая битва двух демонов ада за мою слабую, падкую на низменные желания душу. В правом углу ринга Слабоволие, оно же Трусливое Желание Сбежать от Правды, в левом – Любопытство. Ваши ставки, господа?..

Так, отвлекшись на сторонние размышления, я наконец достиг вершины холма. Деревья, окружавшие каменную лестницу, расступились, и я выбрался на открытое пространство. Здесь было значительно светлее. Черные сосновые лапы больше не закрывали небо – сиренево-синее, прозрачное, подсвеченное бледными точками первых звезд. Впереди, за кованым ограждением, устремлялся ввысь острыми башнями католический собор из бело-серого камня. Украшавшее фасад окно-роза было подсвечено изнутри: в костеле сейчас кто-то находился. Оживившись, я устремился к нему (надо сказать, я очень, нечеловечески замерз, и обрадовался бы виду любого закрытого и потенциально теплого строения), но на середине пути заметил кое-что, чего не видел раньше, сбавил шаг, а потом и вовсе остановился.

Кованый забор. Чугунное ограждение, ощетинившееся пиками. Некоторые из них были свободны и равнодушно смотрели в небо остриями в виде перевернутых сердец, другие же венчали отрубленные головы. Одни пока не потеряли своих черт, прочие успели усохнуть, превратившись в черепа, обтянутые кожей. Их поредевшие волосы трепались на ветру, словно пучки жухлой травы. Я не мог отвести взгляда от этого омерзительного зрелища, но идти на попятную было поздно. Реши я обойти страшную церковь стороной, наверняка уже через час-другой превратился бы в ледышку. Нет, нельзя позволять себе такое. Мне нужно найти Эриха и вытащить его оттуда, куда он попал… если это возможно.

«Конечно возможно. Прекрати ныть», − оборвал себя я и поспешно отвел взгляд от мертвых голов, служивших не то дьявольским украшением, не то предостережением для путников. Не смотреть на них было еще сложнее, чем на местное солнце. Упорно казалось, что те из них, чьи глаза еще не успели выесть вороны, провожают меня испытующими взглядами.

− Идите к черту, а? – вполголоса предложил им я.

Едва ли головы расслышали выпад в свою сторону из-за воя ветра. Тут, на вершине, буквально закладывало уши.  
Я вошел в церковный двор. Честно говоря, он выглядел весьма специфически − не только из-за голов. Очевидно, раньше двор украшали статуи католических святых, расставленные по некой хитрой схеме, которую я не смог уловить. Сейчас от половины изваяний остались лишь постаменты с именами, тогда как другая половина лишилась рук или голов. Некоторым не повезло сильнее, чем прочим, – у них уцелели лишь мраморные ноги в складках сутаны. Припорошенный снегом сад скульптур наводил на грустные мысли. Едва ли время способно было нанести статуям такой урон. К тому же, все эти сколы… На такое способен только человек, которого, ко всему прочему, очень сильно разозлили.

Слева, рядом с двумя фигурами, которых ярость неизвестного разрушителя коснулась меньше прочих, был припаркован смутно знакомый черный чоппер. Лошадиный череп с горящими глазами исполнял на нем роль передней фары.

Ну, привет, старый знакомый. Твоя хозяйка здесь, да?..

Я был ужасно зол на Белую Госпожу за то, что она меня бросила, и за дурацкие записки с загадками… Теперь-то я знаю, что значит: «По ту сторону Севера, по ту сторону льда»… То и значит! Никакого второго дна! Но, как бы там ни было, от ощущения, что я наконец догнал ее и теперь получу помощь или по-настоящему полезный совет, мне стало светлее на душе. Я был не один в этом непонятном _где-то_ , рядом находился хоть кто-то, чье имя (или скорее должность) я знаю. Находился же?..

Я распахнул двери костела, и на меня, словно цунами, обрушилась мощная звуковая волна. Ее вибрация пронзила мое тело, отозвалась неприятным резонансом в позвоночнике. Мне отчего-то захотелось выйти обратно на холод, несмотря на то, что внутри собора было божественно тепло. Я упрямо закрыл за собой двери, чтобы не дуло, и огляделся.

В костеле царил полумрак, лишь амвон – место перед алтарем, отведенное для богослужений и пения, − был в достаточной мере освещен. Центральный неф занимали скамьи для прихожан, поставленные в два ряда, а заканчивался он полукруглой алтарной апсидой. В ней размещался огромный, от пола до потолка, витраж, изображавший пару – хрупкую девушку в белом и высокого мускулистого мужчину в черном. Судя по всему, витражу, так же как и скульптурам перед собором, довелось испытать на себе силу чьего-то гнева – на месте головы мужчины в окне зияла круглая дыра. В правом нефе стояла резная исповедальня из дерева, левый неф занимал орган, чьи трубы и издавали тот глубокий, нереальный по силе звук, что чуть не вынес меня из костела. В тени, за пультом огромного инструмента, сидел кто-то и вдохновенно играл.

Завороженный музыкой, я, будто сомнамбула, двинулся между рядов молитвенных скамей. Сзади раздался цокот – чьи-то когти клацали по плитам пола. Вздрогнув, я оглянулся. Откуда-то (вполне возможно, из воздуха) возникли два добермана – те самые, что сопровождали Белую Госпожу в пути. Они подбежали ко мне, обнюхали и, не обнаружив ничего интересного, устремились к органисту. Чарующая мелодия оборвалась. Музыкант отнял руки от клавиатур, чтобы потрепать собак, и, уделив каждой из них достаточно внимания, поднялся с места. Теперь я наконец смог толком рассмотреть его. Это был рослый статный мужчина в костюме. На долю секунды его изгиб спины, линия плеч и темный затылок показались мне очень, поразительно знакомыми, я обмер ( _таких совпадений не бывает!_ ), не в силах сделать новый вдох. Мужчина обернулся. Я, справившись со спазмом, втянул в себя воздух, отдающий разочарованием и пустыми надеждами.

Это был не Эрих.

Передо мной стоял кто-то совсем другой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Часть цитаты Ф. Ницше: «По ту сторону Севера, по ту сторону льда, по ту сторону сегодня – наша жизнь, наше счастье».


	25. Глава 23

  
У органиста было ничем не примечательное, простоватое лицо – совершенно неинтересное. Пока он стоял в полумраке, глубокие тени делали его черты более резкими, почти грубыми, но когда он выступил на свет, они потеряли всю ту угрюмость, что печатью лежала на них. Лишь в глазах мужчины осталось что-то угрожающее и в то же время лукавое. Глаза были странные: темные, с радужкой цвета перезревших вишен – при плохом освещении казались черными, на свету вспыхивали багровым.

− Здравствуйте, − церемонно обратился ко мне мужчина. Он совсем не выглядел недовольным тем, что его игру прервали; на его лице не проявилось ни единой эмоции. Он был весь как чистый лист бумаги.

− Здравствуйте, − ответил я со всей возможной вежливостью. Разговаривать с собеседником, чье настроение невозможно почувствовать, оказалось очень сложно. – Я… Я ищу Белую Госпожу. Она здесь?

Мужчина криво усмехнулся, обнажив идеально ровный ряд зубов.

− Белая Госпожа?.. – его глаза насмешливо блеснули красным. – Тодд в саду. Предается скорби и тоске по былым временам… или что-то в этом роде.

− В саду? – все, что я видел снаружи – снег, снег и еще раз снег. Голую землю, закованную в лед. Разрушенные статуи. Если это являлось садом, я был Венерой Капитолийской.

− За церковью есть возвышенность, на которой находится некрополь. Посмотрите Тодд там, − отозвался мужчина, лицо которого вновь стало непроницаемым. Потом поднял взгляд к потолку, будто задумался о чем-то на мгновенье. – И где мои манеры? Я провожу вас... Но сперва сделаю для Тодд чай. Она удалилась в сад сразу, как приехала, и сидит там уже довольно долго. Наверняка страшно замерзла, − тут он бросил на меня откровенно оценивающий взгляд. – К слову, вам чай тоже не помешает.

Черт возьми, я страшно хотел огненного, ужасно крепкого чая, а если бы в него плеснули рома или коньяка – цены бы этому напитку не было. В тепле я слегка оттаял − как следствие, меня тут же начало знобить, и из носа должно было того и гляди потечь. При таком состоянии чай – самое то. Да я бы и от печенюшки какой-нибудь не отказался…

Вот только записка на желтой бумажке ясно давала понять: никакой еды, никакого питья. Устраиваться спать тоже не стоило. Было не слишком понятно, что произойдет в случае нарушения запрета, но рисковать не хотелось.

− Спасибо, я… как-нибудь потом, − беспомощно проблеял я.

Мужчина улыбнулся. Его улыбка выглядела достаточно мило и дружелюбно, но что-то внутри меня окаменело и пошло трещинами от одного ее вида. Я не мог объяснить себе, что происходит. Может быть, включилась интуиция, может, я потихоньку сходил с ума.

− Я же вижу, вам хочется, − мягко продолжил настаивать незнакомец.

Два огромных добермана вились у его ног, будто щенки.

− Не так сильно, как увидеться с Белой Госпожой.

Отказ не слишком опечалил мужчину. Он всего лишь пожал плечами. Это был обычный, непримечательный жест, но что-то в том, как он его проделал, смутило меня. Я не сразу понял, что дело не в самом органисте с пугающими глазами, а в его костюме. На первый взгляд, и в костюме не было ничего интересного. Шерстяной, добротный, явно сшитый на заказ (настолько идеально он сидел на своем владельце) – да, но ничего более. Однако если присмотреться, становилось заметно, что, сколько бы мужчина не двигался, на его одежде не образовывались новые складки и не менялось расположение светотени, словно костюм накладывался на него сверху, как платья на бумажные куклы. Это было похоже скорее на удивительную оптическую иллюзию, чем на правду (потому как тот, кто стоял напротив меня, был вполне себе трехмерным), поэтому я постарался выбросить из головы необычное поведение костюма как можно скорее. В конце концов, по пути сюда я видел вещи, куда сильнее поражающие воображение.

− Подождите тут. Или можете пройти со мной, как вам угодно.

Я окинул взглядом мужчину, доберманов, огромный витраж, в котором отражались огоньки свечей, и центральный неф со скамьями для коленопреклонений. Последний было не слишком хорошо видно из-за ряда колонн, отделявших его от бокового нефа, где стоял орган. Наверно, из-за этого мне все время казалось, что там кто-то бродит.

− Пожалуй, пойду с вами, − решил я. Органист не внушал особенного доверия, но уже мог считаться немного знакомым. Тот, кто бесшумно слонялся между рядов скамей, мне знаком не был.

Мужчина сделал галантный жест, приглашая следовать за ним, и пошел вдоль левой стены. Я недоумевал, куда он направляется, пока не разглядел в полумраке дверь. Сквозь нее мы попали в тускло освещенный коридор, где воздух сладил от ладана. Стены коридора сходились куполом, что придавало ему сходство с гигантской кроличьей норой или тоннелем; по обеим сторонам находились совершенно одинаковые двери. Мы шли и шли, я крутил головой по сторонам, удивляясь – снаружи костел не выглядел настолько огромным. Неожиданно к запаху смолы для окуривания примешался явственный запах гари. Я задержал дыхание и бросил встревоженный взгляд на своего спутника. Тот не выглядел удивленным или обеспокоенным, словно вообще ничего не чувствовал. Между тем мы достигли двери, выделявшейся из общего ряда. Ее окружал черный ореол. Похоже, в комнате за ней случился сильный пожар.

− Библиотека, − пояснил сопровождавший меня мужчина с таким видом, будто оказывал мне одолжение. – Рори сожгла ее. Не имею ни малейшего понятия, зачем.

− Рори? – переспросил я, не понимая, о ком речь.

− Да. Аврора. Рольф. Называй как хочешь, а суть все та же, − мужчина покачал головой – по всей видимости, показывая тем самым свое разочарование. – Здесь, при соборе, живут разные… страждущие. Страдают кто как умеет.

Он замолчал и вздохнул. Похоже, мой спутник был очень привязан к местной библиотеке.

− А тот витраж разбила… тоже она?

Мужчина бросил на меня быстрый взгляд через плечо.

− Что? Разумеется, нет. Такую ровную круглую дыру мог оставить только один из моргенштернов Тодд. Ваша… эм… Белая Госпожа злится недолго, но _очень_ разрушительно. Никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не злите ее, – добавил он назидательно.

− Я постараюсь, − пробормотал я, размышляя над тем, кто именно из обитателей этого места подправил внешний вид статуй снаружи. Не хотелось бы попасться ему под горячую руку.

− Ну, вот мы и пришли, − объявил мужчина, отворил передо мной дверь, и я вошел в просторную кухню, выглядевшую скорее домашней, чем церковной. Круглая арка соединяла ее со столовой. Несмотря на то, что в столовой было совсем темно, я разглядел длинный стол, окруженный стульями, и высокий сервант с резными цветами, навевавший мысли об австрийском дворянстве.

Мужчина в странном костюме поставил чайник греться на вполне современную плиту, загромыхал жестяными банками с чаем. Я сделал круг по кухне, разглядывая обстановку и предметы утвари.

− Здесь все так… обычно, − почему-то эта фраза прозвучала с нотами разочарования, хотя, честное слово, я был рад, что хоть где-то все существовало по законам реального мира.

− А вы чего ожидали?

− Черт побери, ваш забор украшают отрубленные головы! – не удержался от восклицания я. Кажется, эта деталь задела меня сильнее, чем мне бы того хотелось. – Чего я мог ожидать? 

− Тут нет стен, истекающих кровью, − отозвался мужчина, многозначительно выделив голосом слово «тут».

− А где есть?

Мой собеседник невозмутимо накладывал потрясающе ароматную травяную смесь в заварочный чайник: ложку, вторую, третью.

− Внизу.

Я моргнул.

− В подвале?

− Нет. Ниже. В Нижнем мире.

− А мы еще не в нем? – я почему-то задумался о названии бара «На окраине ада».

− К счастью, нет, − мужчина залил заварку горячей водой. – Там очень мрачно и неприятно. К тому же, Тодд туда не пускают.

− Почему? Разве она не Белая Госпожа? – я был свято уверен в том, что она тут самая главная. Или в числе главных. Или… Теперь я начинал понимать, как мало на самом деле знаю о _гранях_ – а вокруг меня, несомненно, были они. Куски реальностей, спаянные между собой по чьему-то причудливому замыслу, точно куски разноцветного стекла, обернутые по краям медной фольгой.

− Именно потому что она – Белая Госпожа, ее туда и не пускают. Знаете ли, если где-то существует Белая Госпожа, поблизости просто обязан находиться Черный Господин – хотя бы для сохранения баланса. Ему-то и принадлежит контроль за Нижним миром… во всяком случае, он так думает, − мужчина поморщился.

− Но почему туда не пускают… э-э-э… Тодд?

− Дело в том, что у нее с ее голым королем из Нижнего мира, Самехом, возник конфликт, который чуть не превратился в глобальную катастрофу. Инквизиции пришлось хорошенько попотеть, чтобы разрулить все без лишних потерь. Супрема – этому парню на самом деле нечем заняться – составил договор, согласно которому Тодд не может спуститься вниз, а Самех – подняться наверх, пока кто-то из них не получит приглашение от другого. Самех же скорее разобьется в лепешку, чем позовет ее к себе.

− А что они не поделили? Тодд и Самех?

Мужчина глубокомысленно уставился на заварочный чайник.

− Власть? Зоны влияния? Друг друга?.. Людей не так-то просто понять. Иногда они думают, что поступают так или иначе по одной причине, но, на самом деле, все обстоит совсем по-другому.

− Они − люди? В смысле, как я? – то, что говорил мой неожиданный собеседник, все сильнее разрушало мою картину мира. – Почему тогда…

Мужчина не дал мне договорить.

− Они – да. Получившие Имя, обладающие силой, но все-таки – люди. Он мертв и ждет своего нового воплощения, она – жива, но… поделена надвое. Так бывает.

− Как бывает? – не понял я.

− Бывает, что кто-то живет одновременно в _гранях_ и в реальном мире. Не может ни отпустить свое прошлое, ни лишить себя шанса на будущее, вот и разрывается надвое.

− А вы? – осталось еще кое-что, не дававшее мне покоя.

− Я? – мужчина достал высокую термокружку и налил в нее чай.

− Вы не человек? 

− К счастью, нет. Это слегка утомительно, − он изобразил немного неловкую улыбку с оттенком извинения. – Пойдемте. Пока чай не остыл.

Мужчина отлучился на секунду в темную столовую и вернулся с плащом (на мой скромный взгляд, слишком легким для прогулок по морозу). Когда он облачился подобающим образом, мы вышли из кухни и добрались до конца коридора, который завершался еще одной дверью – чем-то вроде черного хода. Он выходил на небольшую пустошь. С левой стороны было еще несколько десятков метров голой земли, выбеленной снегом, а затем – внезапный обрыв. Справа находились небольшой пологий спуск и, сразу за ним, немного более крутой подъем, который змеей обвивала дорога.

Мы быстро спустились к подножию холма, но не смогли поддерживать ту же скорость на серпантине и сбавили темп. Начался редкий хвойный лес; деревья стояли рассредоточено, и в прогалинах между кронами виднелось звездное небо. Шел мелкий снег, или ветер сметал с ветвей то, что выпало прежде. Я снова начал замерзать и громко шмыгал носом при каждом вдохе.

− Мы практически пришли, − сообщил мужчина, принявший мое сопение за крайнюю степень отчаяния.

Я открыл было рот, чтобы выдать что-нибудь в ответ, но так ничего и не сказал, потому что мой провожатый вдруг начал изменяться, и его облачение – вместе с ним. Пока мужчина уменьшался в росте, но становился все коренастей и основательней, его плащ немыслимым образом ужался, сменив фактуру и цвет, и превратился в кожаную куртку оттенка бычьей крови. Шерстяные брюки как-то совсем неприлично облепили его ноги и стали джинсами. Щегольские ботинки поднялись выше щиколоток, приобретя не то панковский, не то военный вид.

− Тодд не любит мужчин в костюмах, − так мужчина, очевидно, хотел пояснить ряд волшебных преображений, но понятнее мне не стало. Не представляя, что можно на это ответить, я пожал плечами.

Этот холм оказался совсем не высоким. По мере приближения к вершине деревья становились все более редкими. Свободное пространство между ними занимали… цветочные клумбы. Самые настоящие, выглядевшие невероятно на фоне сугробов. Клумбы были выполнены в форме спиралей и завитков и выложены по контуру плоским светлым камнем. За этим нехитрым окаемом, противореча законам природы, цвели всевозможные белые цветы – весенние, летние и осенние, все разом. Подснежники, нежные крокусы, изящные тюльпаны с плотными бутонами, одуряюще-пахучие ландыши, королевские лилии с крупными вытянутыми цветами, умилительные ромашки и еще множество других цветов, названия которых я не мог вспомнить или вовсе никогда не знал, высоких и низких, с ярко-зелеными и серебристо-малахитовыми листьями… Передо мной предстало во всем блеске настоящее белоснежное царство.

Мы продолжали идти вперед; среди клумб стали появляться надгробия. Некоторые из них были выполнены в виде канонических печальных ангелов с трубами и плакальщиц в облачениях, ниспадающих мягкими складками, другие выглядели обычными, прямоугольными, и от прочих отличались только изображениями гербов или выбитыми именами. Были и совсем необычные памятники. Так, справа черным пятном выделялась скульптура, изображавшая огромного, в два человеческих роста, диковинного зверя, похожего на помесь гигантского кота и волка. Вместо стилизованной шерсти его мраморное тело покрывали длинные иглы. Они выглядели настолько острыми, что мне на секунду захотелось подойти поближе и потрогать кончик одной из игл пальцем. Едва ли это было хорошей идеей. В конце концов, дорога сделала небольшой крюк и привела нас на открытую площадку, где находилась кованая беседка. В центре нее располагалось что-то вроде невысокой чугунной стелы. В синих сумерках я не сразу разглядел, что она выполнена в форме нескольких переплетающихся позвоночников (один был основным, другие хаотично располагались вокруг него) и даже снабжена скобами острых ребер спереди. Все мое внимание было приковано к тому, что венчало собой этот тонкий и острый, опасный на вид монумент.

Вне всякого сомнения, это оказалась еще одна голова.

Она разительно отличалась от всех тех, что были нанизаны на пики ограды. Ее не коснулось разложение. Она выглядела так, будто ее и вовсе не отделяли от тела. Черты лица не заострились, кожа не стала восковой. Лишь закаченные глаза и грубо обрубленная шея с лоскутами кожи говорили о том, что голова определенно не живая.

Когда-то она принадлежала мужчине – достаточно привлекательному, если не считать прямо-таки орлиный нос с немного неровной горбинкой от неудачного перелома. На мощном подбородке головы темнела черная щетина, зато выше бровей все было сбрито наголо, демонстрируя большую, ото лба до макушки и вниз по шее до самого конца кожи, татуировку – огромный глаз в короне, заканчивающейся перевернутым крестом. Снизу к глазу каким-то хитрым образом крепились позвоночники-щупальца, точно повторяющие своих собратьев на стеле. На них рисунок на шее и обрывался.

Напротив страшной скульптурной композиции стояла маленькая скамейка, вся в кованых цветах и листьях. Сбоку к ней было прислонено непривычного вида оружие в виде буквы S, с двумя лезвиями, проходящими по выпуклым сторонам. Кузнец, выковавший его, явно рассчитывал вложить свое смертоносное произведение в мужскую руку – высотой это гребесло уж точно превышало полтора метра, а сколько весило, я даже вообразить не брался. Тем удивительней выглядело то, что на ажурной скамейке восседала ни кто иная, как Белая Госпожа, и вполголоса напевала песню, болтая в такт ногой:

− _Одни говорят, что Дьявола нет, что Дьявола нет, что Дьявола нет,_  
Что он подох вчера в обед   
И был зарыт на псарне.  
«Нет, все не так, − другие твердят, − Он жив, как тысячу лет назад».  
Они говорят, что он солдат  
Сраной немецкой армии (1).

Затем (должно быть, узнав о нашем приближении по невероятно громкому шмыганью моего носа) она повернулась и приветственно взмахнула рукой.

− Словен! Рада, что ты все-таки нашел дорогу.

Я был страшно зол на нее (и очень хотел съязвить), но в то же время счастлив, что наконец нашел ее (и жаждал поделиться этим с миром).

− Да, я тоже, − сказал я, так и не определившись, хочу ли быть злым или не очень. – Но если бы ты не отпустила мою руку, мне бы и не пришлось ничего искать.

Девушка неодобрительно поджала губы.

− Если явился с обвинениями, начинай хотя бы с правдивых. Говори: «Если бы я не крутил башкой по сторонам, как турист в Лувре, несмотря на то, что великая и мудрая Тодд сказала мне смотреть только вперед, нас бы не разъединило, и мне бы не пришлось ничего искать». Ну, давай, три-четыре…

Мужчина бесшумно подошел с ней с другой стороны:

− Чай.

Тодд кивнула с улыбкой:

− Благодарю.

Она забрала кружку из рук моего спутника, вдохнула пар и вдруг требовательно уставилась на меня:

− Чаю?

Видимо, это было что-то вроде очередной проверки.

− Нет, спасибо.

Белая Госпожа закатила глаза с театральным драматизмом.

− Хвала Абсолюту, ты хотя бы не тянешь в рот все, что тебе предлагают, − она шумно отхлебнула чай и поцокала языком. – Ой, горячий!

− Можно вопрос? – аккуратно начал я, засунув руки в карманы. Пальцы онемели до бесчувственности.

− Ну, ты же добрался сюда сквозь печали, лишения, боязнь ванных и дьявольский холод, − девушка криво усмехнулась, глядя вдаль, туда, где деревья вновь тесно смыкали стволы. – Можешь задать столько вопросов, сколько пожелаешь, и я даже постараюсь на них ответить.

− Э… Хорошо. Почему мне нельзя пить, есть и спать здесь?

Белая Госпожа задумчиво пила чай, кутаясь в шинель. Мужчина стоял рядом с ней, вглядываясь в небо. По нему нельзя было сказать, что он мерзнет… что ему хоть сколько-нибудь зябко. Где-то в глубине леса громко ухала сова.

Я никак не мог отогреть руки.

− Не тебе нельзя − всем, кто попал сюда случайно… на время. Нельзя живым. Нельзя тем, у кого нет Имени.

− То есть, номинально я еще жив? – меня вдруг чрезвычайно обеспокоила перспектива возвращения в реальный мир, где все просто, понятно и поразительно скучно.

− Хм-м… − протянула Тодд сквозь плотно сомкнутые губы. – Скажем так, ты можешь вернуться обратно. Если не будешь есть, пить и спать. И если действительно захочешь очень-очень сильно.

− Да что не так с едой и питьем? – не выдержал я.

− Помнишь миф о Персефоне, съевшей зернышко граната?.. Когда ты потребляешь что-то, имеющее отношение к миру смерти, ты принимаешь его как реальный. Перестаешь видеть разницу между жизнью и иллюзией жизни. Как только грань стирается, ты больше не можешь вернуться обратно к живым.

Мне вдруг в удивительно ярких деталях вспомнилась наша первая встреча с Белой Госпожой – то, как мило и в то же время настойчиво она предлагала мне угощение.

Тогда я отказался. Похоже, только это и позволило мне продолжить жить свое жалкой жизнью, будто ничего и не случилось.

А ведь я был так близок к точке невозвращения.

− Но почему тогда все, кого я ни встречу, пытаются мне что-нибудь всучить?

Тодд то ли пожала плечами, то ли поежилась.

− Это их обязанность. Ну, в основном, моя, но и прочие не могут избежать искушения подшутить над беззаботными путешественниками по мирам.

− Это весело? – скривился я. Чувство юмора местных обитателей удручало.

− Не слишком. Но, понимаешь, когда долго… нет, не так – о-о-очень долго находишься там, где нет ни времени, ни пространства, когда в твоем существовании нет ни удовольствия, ни смысла…

Мужчина покосился на Тодд с веселым неодобрением.

− Пятнадцатый, я же не про тебя!.. – только отмахнулась она. – В общем, когда все плохо, начинаешь развлекаться, обманывая всяких дурачков. Но я так не делаю. Это моя работа.

− Обманывать? – никак, сам черт дернул меня за язык.

− Предлагать чай-кофе-потанцевать, − лицо Белой Госпожи стало невозможно мрачным. – Так что запомни одно простое правило: кто бы что тебе не предложил – отказывайся. Ничего не ешь, не пей, не облизывай… хм. Даже не устраивайся подремать, потом не проснешься. О, и вот еще что! Не занимайся ни с кем сексом. В официальных правилах этого нет, но господин Кайзер считает, что лучше не рисковать.

− Господин Кайзер? – я будто уже слышал это имя когда-то.

− Бармен.

− А.

Мы помолчали. Я размышлял о том, как бы сформулировать следующий вопрос так, чтобы получить на него наиболее емкий ответ. Тодд говорила много, но слишком расплывчато, как будто хотела, чтобы я дошел до чего-то своим умом. При этом меня не покидало ощущение, что она переоценивает мои умственные способности, − должно быть, из-за того, что я не понимал и половины ее деликатных намеков.

− Меня интересует… Мне надо знать… Где Эрих? Ну, который… в общем, Эрих, − сначала меня посетила мысль о том, что она, скорее всего, не знает _вообще всех_ из нашего мира, потому что шесть миллиардов имен в голове так просто не удержишь − особенно при такой текучке. Потом я решил, что нужно все-таки попробовать объяснить, кто такой Эрих, − на случай, если ей все-таки что-то известно. Но как о нем можно не знать? Он же тот самый подозрительный чувак с картами (и неврозом. И офигенно выразительными серыми глазами)!

Белая Госпожа пожала плечами, все так же глядя вдаль.

− Я не знаю всего, что у вас случилось. Могу только предположить, куда его закинуло.

− Но вы же… Вы же нашли меня?

− Наверное, это потому, что ты мой подчиненный, нет? – она повернулась и посмотрела на меня снизу вверх. В ее взгляде не было ничего покровительственного. – Я не люблю, когда кто-то, имеющий отношение ко мне, попадает в плохие истории.

− Честно говоря, у меня еще тьма вопросов, но больше всего меня интересует Эрих. Он же… он… умер? Значит, он где-то здесь. Должен быть. Если я правильно понимаю, − я смотрел на нее умоляюще, пока голос в моей голове исступленно упрашивал: «Купись, ну пожалуйста, купись на этот ужасно унизительный щенячий взгляд, как любая другая нормальная девушка. Мне очень нужна помощь кого-то могущественного и… ну, хоть сколько-нибудь осознающего, что тут вообще происходит».

Становилось все темней и темней. Морозный воздух забивал носоглотку, как вата. Было ужасно тяжело дышать.

− Где-то здесь. Да, − Тодд уставилась вглубь кружки.

− Но… где?

− Я не знаю.

− Как вы можете не знать? Это же ваши земли! И вы – Белая Госпожа!

Вот теперь она смотрела на меня с немым укором. Ее глаза светились в темноте, но очень блекло, словно лампочки, включенные на полмощности. 

− Сбавь-ка тон, друг мой. Я понимаю, ты переживаешь и все такое, но это не дает тебе право орать на меня, − неожиданно она прервалась и огляделась в недоумении, будто только что обнаружила наступление ночи. – Смотрите-ка, как темно! Давайте вернемся.

Часть меня возликовала: мы наконец-то пойдем туда, где тепло и светло! Больше нет нужды морозить задницу! Другая же часть была вне себя от бешенства из-за того, что Тодд сменила тему. Мне хотелось кричать на нее, угрожать ей, умолять – все, что угодно, лишь бы это возымело действие, и она сказала мне четко и ясно: «Пойди туда. Убей чудовище. Добудь волшебную хрень. Обернись пять раз вокруг своей оси, прыгни через пень и будет тебе счастье».

− Я… Простите. Это _очень_ важно. Мне очень нужно узнать хоть что-то о его местонахождении, − я старался говорить со всем возможным спокойствием, но меня буквально трясло, и совсем не из-за холода.

Точнее, в меньшей степени – из-за холода.

Тодд поднялась со скамейки, вернула кружку мужчине, которого назвала Пятнадцатым, взяла пугающее гребесло. Чтобы удерживать громадное оружие, ей требовалась всего одна рука, будто это был чертов муляж, вырезанный из фанеры. Я старался не таращиться на нее слишком неприлично.

− Словен, − обратилась ко мне Белая Госпожа неожиданно мягко. – Когда… м-м… Когда _это_ случилось с ним, рядом была карта, вроде таких? – она вытащила из кармана шинели несколько карт. Все они принадлежали той же колоде, что и найденная мной в ванне. Темную «рубашку» украшали медальоны с химерами, на лицевой стороне размещались стилизованные изображения на разную тематику. Я автоматически начал ощупывать карманы куртки, пытаясь найти карту Белой Госпожи, но вспомнил, что, похоже, оставил ее в концлагерной пижаме, как и записки.  
− О ч-черт, − выругался я. – Карты в нашем мире выглядели иначе. И я, кажется, забыл вашу карту в баре.

− Не страшно, − лишь отмахнулась Тодд. – Ты забыл еще кое-что.

− Что?

− Поищи получше, − улыбнулась девушка и, обогнув меня, зашагала по дороге, ведущей к костелу.

Я едва сдержался, чтобы не зарычать. Промедление и дурацкие загадки выводили меня из себя. Определенно, мне было бы полезно расслабиться, подышать для самоуспокоения и уж точно не стоило себя накручивать, но я не мог заткнуть голос в голове, истерично повторяющий снова и снова: «А если еще немного – и будет поздно?».

Эрих где-то здесь. _В мире смерти_. Звучит жутко, но… нормально. Я тоже сюда попадал однажды, однако ничего особенно катастрофического не произошло. Все закончилось реанимацией и новой работой. Если Эрих не будет есть и пить неположенное и попросту обойдется без глупостей… Но он же умный! Конечно, он обойдется без глупостей.

«Ты забыл еще кое-что».

Да сколько ж можно-то?.. Я вспомнил все, что мог и не мог. Вспомнил даже то, чего в жизни (по крайней мере, во время бытия Войтом Словеном) не знал. Мне не хотелось вспоминать еще что-то. Голова грозилась взорваться веселой рождественской хлопушкой, украсив все вокруг конфетти из мозгов.

Я задумчиво запустил руки в карманы и побрел следом за Белой Госпожой и Пятнадцатым, которые ушли далеко вперед. Благо, дорога была одна, и заблудиться на ней абсолютно невозможно. Сжимая окоченевшие кисти в кулаки и вновь разжимая их, чтобы хоть как-то усилить приток крови, я случайно задел что-то, что было вшито между кожей куртки и подкладкой и до настоящего момента хранилось там, никем не замеченное. Я ощупал это пальцами. _Карта_. Еще одна карта.

− То-о-одд, − тихо и как-то испуганно позвал я, забыв, что она едва ли меня услышит.

Как мне надоело все это. Поиски ответов и вещи в неожиданных местах. И неопределенность. Ненавижу неопределенность. Внезапность тоже ненавижу. Ненавижу мир, в котором все происходит так, как пожелает, и нет никакой возможности повлиять на ход событий.

Я рванул вниз с холма, чтобы поделиться с Белой Госпожой своей находкой.

− То-о-одд! У меня здесь… Мне надо…

Должно быть, в подкладке все-таки была дыра, через которую туда ускользнуло… это. Я даже нашел ее после недолгих поисков, но она оказалась несомненно меньше карты по размерам, и пропихнуть затерявшийся во внутренностях куртки кусок картона обратно в карман оказалось невероятно сложным делом (особенно если попутно пытаться кого-то догнать). В итоге я решил, что теперь-то Тодд уже никуда не денется (во всяком случае, в это хотелось верить), остановился, стащил с себя куртку и, громко клацая зубами, принялся потрошить ее. Карта, наконец, была извлечена наружу. Я в считанные секунды оделся и вновь бросился в погоню.

− Я нашел!

Я добрался до Тодд только на крутом подъеме перед собором. Эта девушка не ходила, а летала.

− Нашел? – рассеянно переспросила она, с трудом вырвавшись из пут размышлений.

С чувством необъяснимого торжества я сунул ей под нос свою находку. Эта карта тоже не имела ничего общего с пугающей черной колодой: обратная ее сторона выглядела привычно (медальон, орнамент), лицевая же изображала мужчину с завязанными глазами, держащего в руках весы. На одной их чаше лежали крошечные – кукольные – фигурки людей, на другой – одинокое сердце. Вокруг мужчины толпились всевозможные бесы и демоны исключительно уродливой наружности. Над разнородным сборищем угрожающе нависало предгрозовое небо. Внизу карты был указан номер (латинская «восемь»), под которым на чем-то вроде трепещущего на ветру полотнища располагалась надпись: «Судья – судит себя равно другим».

− Ну? – осведомилась Белая Госпожа с надеждой.

− Я… не понимаю, − признался я, чувствуя себя так, будто провалил экзамен.

Тодд возвела очи горе.

− О Абсолют, что же тут может быть непонятно? Это та самая карта, через которую твой… э… друг прошел в _грани_. _Его_ карта.

Я уставился на карту так, будто только ее увидел.

− Раньше она выглядела… иначе.

Вопросу ее попадания в мой карман суждено было остаться без ответа. 

− В реальности все выглядит иначе, − угрюмо заметила Тодд.

Пятнадцатый хмыкнул – как будто бы с подтекстом.

− Он не умер – ну, по крайней мере, изначально, он просто вышел и попал… О том, куда он попал, нужно судить, исходя из его состояния, − мы уже почти добрались до костела, когда Тодд решила взять слово и нести свет просвещения. − Надеюсь, ты осведомлен о том, что людей никто никуда не «забирает» − они всегда уходят, то есть, умирают, по собственному желанию. Визуализируют это на свой вкус. Идут к свету или к своим давно потерянным возлюбленным, или… В общем, движутся туда, куда подскажет воображение. 

− Да-а, − протянул я.

Интересно, много ли алкашей вроде меня, которых и в _гранях_ выносит прямиком к бару?..

− И тут их встречаю я. Предлагаю им последнюю возможность вернуться.

− Угощая их, − я в последний момент проглотил слово «алкоголем», − чайком?

− Вроде того. Да.

− Многие отказываются?

− Единицы, − мрачно призналась Тодд. – С ними у меня отдельный разговор. Особенно если они соглашаются работать на меня.

− Вам стоило бы предлагать работу как-то понятней. Не до каждого дойдет, что фраза «Я заставлю тебя гореть, а взамен – чего-то там дам» является адекватной заменой юридически заверенного трудового договора, − заметил я.

− Так уж исторически сложилось, − критика не слишком смутила девушку. – И – ты меня перебил, когда я пыталась объяснить нечто жизненно важное для тебя и твоего… − она снова многозначительно запнулась, и вот это звучало уже слегка пошло, − друга. Кстати, когда я говорю «жизненно важное» − это не художественный троп или что-то такое, оно действительно _жизненно_ важное!

На самом деле, это довольно неприятно – когда тебя преподавательским тоном отчитывает девчонка едва ли старше тебя, чей затылок находится где-то на уровне твоих сосков. Великий Абсолют, какая же она крошечка. И боевая не в меру.

− Простите. Все. Слушаю очень внимательно, − я даже постарался сделать умное лицо, но парализованные холодом лицевые мышцы не оценили моих усилий и отозвались резкой жалящей болью.

− Так вот, − Тодд наконец добралась до двери в костел, – до этого я рассказывала о том, как все происходит при… более-менее естественном финале. Когда в дело вмешиваются магические вещи, устоявшийся порядок идет лесом. Вот, например, картам из колоды мира Голодных Духов свойственно открывать двери между мирами, как только рядом окажется кто-то, достаточно сильно желающий оказаться в другом месте.

Мы зашли в тепло. В очередной раз начавшийся процесс разморозки ознаменовал себя невыносимой болью в конечностях. Словно тысячи игл вонзались одновременно в мои ладони и стопы.

Как же я ненавидел холод.

− Но Эрих не хотел оказываться в другом месте! С чего бы ему…

Это звучало нелепо. Как можно хотеть оказаться в мире смерти? С чего бы Эриху хотеть умереть?..

«Судя по всему, когда-то ты сам хотел этого, если тебя занесло сюда», − напомнил внутренний голос нудным тоном. Но со мной все было иначе. Я был молодым и глупым. Даже моложе и глупее, чем сейчас. Эрих же… Он совсем другой! И мозги у него на месте. И приключений на свою задницу он не то, чтобы ищет.

И у него есть я. Вечная любовь, типа.

Я начал нервно хихикать. Тодд посмотрела на меня с беспокойством, но я не смог заставить себя остановиться. Точнее, попробовал, но попытка не увенчалась успехом. Моя диафрагма самопроизвольно сокращалась, выталкивая воздух. В этом было что-то от истерики.

У Эриха был я. Я, может, не самый великолепный красавец во вселенной, и Нобелевскую премию мне точно не вручат, зато я ( _здесь должно быть то самое слово. страшное слово. абсолют, великий и всемогущий!.._ ) любил его и занимался с ним сексом, и мы вместе завтракали, и это было похоже на счастье. Как можно плюнуть на все и ( _умереть_ ) уйти черт знает куда, когда у тебя все настолько круто?..

− Отношения – это вишенка на торте, − весомо заявила Белая Госпожа, и сделала это так вовремя, будто до этого слушала транслировавшиеся в прямом эфире мои мысленные вопли. – Любовь, секс и возможность держать кого-то за руку во время просмотра фильма «Трамвай «Желание» − все это, конечно, бесценно, но это только пилюля против кошмаров реальности. Любовь не закрывает непроницаемым розовым покрывалом от всех бед и напастей. Она всего лишь дает нам силы бороться с ними. Или, когда сил уже нет, она посылает нам тех, кто просто спасет нас – потому что для них это очень важно, спасти нас. Нет ничего важнее.

И тут я – в очередной раз – начал прозревать.

− Он потерял отца. Ему было очень грустно.

Тодд посмотрела на меня с невыносимой тоской во взгляде.

− Он чувствовал вину, − мой живот скрутило судорогой неприятной догадки. – Он чувствовал вину за отца, за всех тех умерших людей, а потом я рассказал ему про Сольвейг и…

− Насчет людей он мог бы не особенно беспокоиться. Это был их выбор. В конце концов, они бы нашли способ выплеснуть свое нежелание находиться там, где они были… Дело в том, что карты – очень тонкий инструмент. Они улавливают тончайшие оттенки настроения, не до конца сформированные мысли. Стоит в чьей-то голове промелькнуть: «Я так устал, хочу, чтобы все это закончилось», − и они уже открывают дверь. Пожалуйста, проходи, тебя тут больше никто не держит!

− И вышедшие попадают куда угодно, − медленно проговорил я.

Тодд кивнула:

− Абсолютно куда угодно. Я не встречаю их и не предлагаю им возможность возвращения. Они теряются и застревают… Все.

Мы все еще мялись в коридоре с потолком-аркой. Мужчина с изменяющейся внешностью отошел в кухню и гремел оттуда посудой.

− Но раз уж я тут…

− Это было очень мило с твоей стороны, − перебила меня Белая Госпожа. Она – я с трудом верил своим глазам – выглядела восторженной. И растроганной. Ни дать ни взять мечтательная девочка, вышедшая с ночного сеанса самой романтической мелодрамы на свете. Неожиданные метаморфозы в госпоже Титановый Ледокол производили даже большее впечатление, чем ее видоизменяющийся спутник в удивительной одежде. – Пойти за ним. Потом ты, правда, поддался печали и оказался в своем маленьком аду, но сам факт…

Мне стало неловко. Я даже не осознавал, почему оказался в _гранях_. Не думаю, что это можно было назвать подвигом во имя любви.

− Раз уж я тут, откуда мне начать поиски?

− Ты не найдешь его. Это может занять очень много времени. Для тебя пройдут годы.

− Тут же не существует времени, верно? – я с вызовом взглянул на Тодд.

Она улыбнулась. Ее глаза все еще горели, и в них мне виделось поощрение. Я будто стал нравиться этой мегере чуть больше.

− Да. Раз уж ты настроен серьезно, я скажу тебе вот что. Твой Эрих испытывал чувство вины, верно?

« _Мой_ Эрих». Мне как будто только что вручили «Золотой Глобус», и я махал со сцены всем своим завистникам, соперникам и туповатым фанатам.

− Да-а. И сильное. Оно заставляло карты летать… О. Долгая история.

− Чувство вины – это, в своем роде, боль. Боль вообще очень многолика. Есть боль, похожая на мороз, расползающийся под кожей, пронизывающий насквозь, добирающийся до сердца. Эта боль делает тебя бесчувственным; кажется, что ты уже пережил самое страшное и с честью прошел все испытания, но нет – на самом деле твои ужас и замешательство вморожены в тебя, а сам ты – впаян в лед. Боль, похожая на всепожирающее пламя, проста и понятна – она огромная, яркая, заставляет метаться в поисках спасения, крушить все на своем пути, пока не обнаруживаешь себя среди руин в полнейшем одиночестве. Она не прячется под маской отсутствия эмоций – ее всегда чувствуешь всем своим естеством. Боль, похожая на пустоту, выпивает изнутри: в тебе не остается ничего от себя-прежнего. Ты становишься оболочкой, которой все равно, что с ней произойдет, наступит ли завтра, наступит ли очередной цикл перерождений. Она просто существует, отстраненная от всего, забросившая попытки бороться. Такая боль – самая страшная из всех. Любой, кто не может справиться с болью, заточается в ней… Здесь, в _гранях_ , есть три пустыни Боли – Ледяная, Огненная и пустыня Пустоты.

Теперь мне, как тайному авантюристу Фродо, наверняка следовало отправиться в путь через полный набор пустынь к какой-нибудь горе, жерло которой наполнено пламенем и серными испарениями.

− Я охраняю от посторонних Ледяную пустыню, − поделилась Тодд. 

− Я заметил, − не слишком-то вежливо отозвался я.

Девушка невесело рассмеялась.

− Вокруг всего лишь милые скандинавские пейзажи. Не будь слишком самонадеян.

Я всегда таким был, и, похоже, уже не мог ничего с этим поделать. А милые скандинавские пейзажи выглядели скорее как север. Крайний. Я видел фотографии окрестностей Стокгольма, и вот там не было ни холмов, ни снега по колено. Хотя, возможно, пригороды Стокгольма в разгар туристического сезона выглядят совсем не так, как всегда.

− И в Ледяной пустыне еще холоднее, чем здесь?

− Намного, − Белая Госпожа поджала нижнюю губу с видом «мне очень неловко». – Если бы там было минус пять по Цельсию и легкий северо-западный ветер, ее бы назвали как-нибудь иначе… И – мне действительно неприятно это говорить – скорее всего, Эрих именно там. Чувство вины любит холод. Все будто пребывают в ложной уверенности, что его можно заморозить.

Я разинул рот, чтобы выпалить: «Гдеэтапустыняотведименятудаженщина!» − но Тодд не дала мне вставить и слова.

− Впрочем, Ледяная Пустыня слишком велика, чтобы найти там кого-нибудь.

− Но… − у меня в кармане было все время мира, потому что, в конце концов, здесь просто не нужно было следить за течением минут и часов. Я не собирался сдаваться так просто.

− И там холодно. _Очень_ холодно. Нереально холодно. Ты там не сможешь…

− Я…

− И, в конце концов, я хранитель Ледяной Пустыни. Я ее _охраняю_ , понимаешь? Хреновым бы я была охранником, если бы пускала туда всех, кто ни пожелает.

Чем больше Тодд говорила, тем сильнее я уверялся в мысли, что она проводит очередную нелепую проверку. Интересно, что в итоге я должен понять? Что Эрих нравится мне не так сильно, как стабильное и комфортное существование? Что не стоит ввязываться в странные авантюры? Ну что, в самом деле?..

Я уже был тут – в мире, куда живым не должно быть пути. В двух шагах от устрашающей Ледяной пустыни. Падать духом и сдавать назад, находясь так близко (близко ли?) к цели, выглядело кощунством. И однажды я уже упустил свой шанс – хотя, черт возьми, разве это был шанс? Шла война, и сама обстановка как-то не располагала к обжиманцам и счастливым концам. И Эрих… Я не мог просто оставить его _где-то_. Позволить ему остаться мертвым. Это… это было слишком. Я не хотел даже думать о таком, но мысли все равно вились где-то неподалеку. 

− Мне нужно попасть туда. В любом случае. Пусть там будет холодно или жарко, или прыгают черти. Наплевать. Я собираюсь забрать Эриха. Он не должен умереть, − я не представлял, как донести до нее свои чувства словами. Мне даже не нужно было взвешивать аргументы и решаться на что-то: я просто знал, что пойду куда угодно и сделаю все, что в моих силах, лишь бы гребаный Рихтер снова был рядом, хмурился и что-то недовольно вещал. О Абсолют, да он мог делать все, что угодно, лишь бы живой, здоровый и в реальном мире. Даже если после волшебного спасения он послал бы меня к дьяволу и отказался снова со мной видеться, я оказался бы на седьмом небе от одного лишь осознания, что его сердце бьется, легкие исправно наполняются воздухом, и впереди у него еще много успокаивающе долгих лет.

− Ты можешь застрять там, − грустно предупредила Тодд, но я понял по ее голосу, что она почти сдалась и готова пойти на уступки.

− И ладно, − я даже махнул рукой для большей убедительности.

− Тогда ты не вернешься в реальный мир, и твое тело умрет. Ты останешься в Ледяной пустыне до следующего своего воплощения.

− Останусь.

− Ты родишься, забыв все, что было в этой жизни, и тебе придется проходить все заново. Еще раз. Искать его. Вспоминать. И он может оказаться… кем угодно. 

− Да-да, я понимаю все это. − Почему люди так любят предупреждать других об опасности, но так опрометчиво кидаются в бой сами? Я понимал, что на месте Белой Госпожи так же рассыпался бы в страшных предсказаниях возможных исходов, но ничего не мог поделать с тяжелым, выматывающим раздражением по этому поводу.

Тодд закусила губу, словно бы решаясь на что-то.

− Так. Ладно. Я скажу это, но мы сделаем вид, что ничего подобного не было. Усек?

Она шагнула ко мне. Я шагнул к ней, наклоняясь. В коридоре стало до неуютного тихо, только из-за стены все еще раздавались звуки бурной кулинарной деятельности. Белая Госпожа посмотрела на меня своими огромными глазами, вздохнула, открыла рот и затараторила шепотом, будто кто-то действительно мог подслушивать:

− Посередине-пустыни-есть-стела-из-льда-она-исполняет-желания-но-дает-тебе-не-то-что-ты хочешь-а-то-что-тебе-действительно-нужно. Уф-ф.

− Стела из льда? – удивленно повторил я то единственное, что сумел толком разобрать в сказанном ею.

Тодд скорчила жуткую физиономию, подавая какой-то сигнал. Я закрыл рот рукой, показывая – все, молчу.

Хранить молчание долго не получилось.

− Скажи, как туда попасть? В Ледяную пустыню? – спросил я через пять секунд.

− Для этого тебе нужно разрешение, − без особой радости сообщила девушка.

− Чье? Разве это не твои земли?..

− Нет. Я всего лишь охраняю их от случайных посетителей… вроде тебя. Ледяная пустыня – пограничная территория, и, чтобы там оказаться, тебе нужно разрешение еще одного…

− Кого?

Губы Белой Госпожи дрогнули. Ее едкий, неотрывный взгляд зафиксировался на моем лице.

− Саймона.

Я захлебывался в потоках информации. Слишком много имен, витиеватых должностей, причудливых локаций. Я не какой-нибудь Тревор Сияющий Меч (тем более, что меча-то у меня как раз и нет), я не создан для фэнтези.

− Э-э… Кто это?

Она закатила глаза.

− Самех.

− Темный Властелин? – я был опасно близок к новому взрыву несвоевременного хохота.

Плечи Тодд мелко затряслись. Она закрыла лицо рукой и теперь, похоже, бесшумно хихикала. 

− Черный Господин. О Абсолют. Он Черный Господин, правда, − она все-таки не удержалась и громко хмыкнула, – но его так никто не зовет.

− Почему?

− Потому что он идиот, − резюмировала Тодд с какой-то непонятной интонацией – вроде и ласково, а вроде и нет, – и его зовут Саймон. Звали. М-да.

− Он управляет Нижним миром? – не в добрый час я решил продемонстрировать свою осведомленность.  
Девушка разом помрачнела. Ее маленький аккуратный подбородок предупреждающе выдвинулся вперед. У гигантских верзил, которые так же выпячивают нижнюю челюсть, прежде чем залепить кому-то в нос, такое выражение физиономии призвано было внушать ужас, но на юном девчачьем лице смотрелось скорее комично. Тодд хотелось потрепать за щечку и вручить ей леденец, чтобы не грустила, но едва ли это желание стоило претворять в жизнь.

− Скорее, Нижний мир управляет им… Все очень не просто.

− Да куда уж!.. – взмахнул руками я. – И как, скажите, получить его разрешение?

− Позвать его сюда и поговорить с ним, − Тодд выглядела так, будто задумала что-то опасное и в то же время волнующее.

− А как…

− О, тебе все равно не придется выписывать ему приглашения. Это сделаю я. Если ты окончательно решил, что пойдешь в Ледяную пустыню.

− Я же вроде сказал… − мы определенно двигались по кругу в темпе вальса.

− Отлично, − решительно кивнула девушка. − Тогда я пошла за головой Саймона.

Она развернулась на пятках. Я продолжал стоять, как будто меня прибили к доскам пола в этом самом коридоре. Просто стоял, открывая и закрывая рот. Паззл складывался. Все новые и новые части головоломки, выглядевшей по-настоящему бесконечной, занимали свои места. Пора было уже перестать удивляться этому… чему бы то ни было.

− Саймон − это… голова? – удивился я ей вслед.

И не просто голова, а отрубленная!

Тодд обернулась.

− Здесь – да. В своих владениях – нет.

− Но как мне, черт возьми, разговаривать с _отрубленной_ головой! – воскликнул я, но она уже вышла наружу и захлопнула за собой дверь. – Дьявол!..

Их кухни высунулся Пятнадцатый. Выглядел он крайне заинтересованным.

− Что у вас тут?..

Я махнул рукой в сторону двери.

− Тодд ушла за головой. Я должен с ней поговорить.

Мужчина – теперь он, правда, выглядел куда моложе, лет на двадцать пять – ухмыльнулся. Мои страдания явно доставляли ему удовольствие.

− Нет.

− Что значит «нет»?

Пятнадцатый ухмылялся все шире и шире.

− Ты не будешь с ней разговаривать. И даже с _ним_ ты не будешь разговаривать. С _ним_ будет разговаривать Тодд.

− С ним – с Саймоном? Но он же голова! – я был сбит с толку, пропитан усталостью насквозь и уже подходил к мысли о том, что супергеройство – совсем не моя стезя.

А еще мне хотелось есть и спать, и это, пожалуй, было самым ужасным в моем теперешнем положении.

− Здесь – да, − Пятнадцатый даже не потрудился использовать другие слова, − а вот в своих…

− Да понял я! Но, блин… Я вообще ничего не понимаю!

− Тодд вызовет его сюда.

− А-а-а.

− Не знаю, правда, на кой черт… Нет, ее, конечно, хлебом не корми – дай вытащить его из той дыры, куда он забился, и пообщаться с ним, но… − исполненный задумчивости мужчина запустил руку в волосы, и те начали менять цвет под его пальцами, окрашиваясь в медно-рыжий, темнея и становясь красными. – О. Ха-ха. Поверить не могу. Тодд подбила тебя протащиться через Ледяную пустыню?

Видимо, Ледяная пустыня была неким священным местом, да, к тому же, крайне популярным среди самоуверенных кретинов – слишком уж подозрительно звучал тон Пятнадцатого.

− Я сам напросился. Она отказывалась меня пускать, − то, что отказывалась она довольно вяло, я решил опустить.

− Ну и правильно. Нечего там делать.

− Эрих может быть там!

− А может и не быть, − легко парировал мужчина. Он продолжал ворошить рукой волосы, а те, в свою очередь, росли какими-то нечеловеческими темпами. От прежней аккуратной прически Пятнадцатого уже мало что осталось, зато в скором времени он определенно смог бы заплетать кроваво-красные косы.

Мне не нравился этот разговор.

− Там есть монумент, который исполняет желания. Мне много не надо.

Пятнадцатый понимающе кивнул.

− Тодд и ее агитработа. Молодчинка, ничего не скажешь.

Я нахмурился.

− Что?

− Тодд верит, что ты сможешь то, чего не смогла она.

− А что она не смогла?

− Успеть вовремя.

Мы помолчали немного.

− Здесь же нет…

− Нет. Но оно есть в другом месте, − с неприятной усмешкой ответил Пятнадцатый на невысказанный вопрос. – И вот там вполне можно не успеть.

Я смотрел на него пристально, ожидая подробностей. Они не заставили себя долго ждать.

− Знаешь, как Тодд стала Белой Госпожой?

− Разумеется, нет, − я ничего не знал. Я был абсолютным нулем.

− Она прошла Ледяную пустыню. Добралась до ее сердца, нашла там стелу из льда и попросила у нее то, ради чего, собственно, и пустилась в этот путь. И… − мужчина взял драматичную паузу и, видимо, решил не заканчивать, потому что открытый финал выглядел куда более сильным.

− И? – подтолкнул его я.

− И получила совсем не то, чего хотела.

− А чего она хотела? – спросил я раньше, чем подумал об уместности этого вопроса.

− Любви? Или того, чтобы человек, который был ей дорог, оказался жив? Или поставить, наконец, его мозги на место?.. Не знаю. Спроси у нее, если хочешь. Суть одна – она не получила ничего из этого.

Тодд же предупреждала меня насчет стелы: «Она исполняет желания, но дает тебе не то, что ты хочешь, а то, что тебе действительно нужно».

Интересно, что нужно было ей?

− Что она тогда получила?

Пятнадцатый изогнул в загадочной улыбке тонкие губы, формой похожие на лук. Не уверен, какими они были раньше, в самом начале нашего знакомства, но сейчас выглядели так, будто их вывели кистью прерафаэлитов.

− Силу.

− Понятно-о… − протянул я, но кое-что все еще не давало мне покоя. – А кто… То есть, этим человеком, который… Это был тот самый Саймон?

Хлопнула дверь черного хода. Мы с Пятнадцатым дружно повернулись на звук.

Тодд стояла в коридоре, прижимая к груди ту самую голову, что я видел на пугающем пьедестале с холма. В волосах девушки поблескивали снежинки.

− Саймон частично прибыл, − известила она холодно, словно знала, о чем мы говорили. – Пойду готовиться к ритуалу. Подержишь его? – голова перекочевала в руки Пятнадцатого. Тот не выглядел особенно вдохновленным таким положением дел.

Тодд удалилась, чеканя шаг.

− Ритуалу? – переспросил я, наблюдая за тем, как мужчина в кожанке нянчится с забитой татуировкой головой, некогда отделенной от туловища.

− А ты думал, что у нас тут все просто?

− Нигде ничто не просто, − философски проговорил я.

Запечатленный на макушке одинокой головы глаз в короне смотрел на меня насмешливо. «Это всего лишь рисунок, − сказал себе я, чтобы хоть как-то вернуть душевное равновесие. − Чернилами. На коже. Такой бледной и голубоватой…». Этот глаз, в отличие от глаза на небе, хотя бы не двигался. Правда, исключительно нагло таращиться на меня ему это совсем не мешало.

− Действительно, − протянул Пятнадцатый. – Пойду-ка попью чаю, пока меня снова не вытащили на мороз. Если хотите, можете присоединиться.

− Пить я все равно не буду, − хмуро откликнулся я.

Мужчина усмехнулся.  
− А никто и не заставляет. Все равно останетесь в Ледяной пустыне надо-о-олго.

− Почему это? – мне было почти не интересно услышать его мнение.

− Никому еще не удавалось пройти ее. Кроме Тодд.

− Почему? – проявил настойчивость я.

Пятнадцатый поднял любовно пестуемую голову на уровень своего лица и заглянул ей в глаза, точно надеялся найти ответ там. Улыбнулся чему-то непостижимому.

− Потому что она – уникальная.

Мне хотелось заявить, что я тоже уникальный. И покорить Ледяную пустыню − просто чтобы это странное существо, утверждавшее, что оно не человек, заткнулось. Мне хотелось так много, но я понимал, что все эти желания – совершеннейшее детство, и что я просто устал, поэтому распыляю внимание на ерунду. На отдых не было времени. На доказательства собственной невероятной крутости – тоже.

А еще, похоже, меня на что-то провоцировали.

− Да, − согласился я и вздохнул.

Это не было такой уж неправдой. Я никогда не встречал никого хотя бы отдаленно похожего на Белую Госпожу – как минимум, ее странностью. Даже здесь, в мире, где странным казалось решительно все.

Из глубины коридора раздались уже знакомые шаги. Так топать могла только Тодд.

Я посмотрел в ее сторону, за спину Пятнадцатого, и попросту обомлел. Если в своей безразмерной шинели, штанах-галифе и тяжеленных ботинках девушка выглядела впечатляюще, то сейчас она была просто… Восхитительна? Сказочна? Великий Абсолют, она выглядела в точности как то изображение на карте. Красивая, юная, в роскошном белоснежном платье, шлейф которого тянулся за ней по всему коридору. Издалека ее одеяние казалось подвенечным, но, когда она приблизилась, я разобрал, чем отделана нежная вышивка, украшавшая лиф, и нервно сглотнул. Кости. Мелкие, выскобленные до белизны кости. Согласно задумке некого чудовищного дизайнера, ее аккуратную грудь поддерживали ладони скелета. 

Кости! Это долбанные кости! А в нормальном мире вечерние платья расшивают бисером…

На этом странности (или, скорее, жуткости) не закончились: Тодд избавилась от бинтов (тех самых, что вечно торчали из выреза ее топа), и теперь я, сам того не желая, узнал, что же пряталось под ними. Это был секционный разрез, края которого скрепляли вместе металлические скобы. Порез не кровоточил, не выделял сукровицу. Не похоже было даже, что он сколько-нибудь болел и стеснял движения. Я смотрел на рассеченную грудную клетку, внутри которой, казалось, была лишь пустота, и не мог отвести взгляд.

− Мои глаза выше, − заметила Тодд не без ехидцы и забрала у Пятнадцатого голову Саймона.

− Да-а, − обезоружено протянул я.

− По-моему, его интересует не твоя грудь, а то, что ее прикрывает, − внес ясность Пятнадцатый.

Тодд пожала плечами. Как только она избавилась от своей гигантской шинели, стало видно, насколько она маленькая и худенькая на самом деле. От созерцания ее хрупких, нежно изогнутых ключиц и тонкой шеи во мне просыпался древний инстинкт защитника; я казался себе огромным, мощным и, черт бы все побрал, рожденным для войны.

− Я решила приодеться перед встречей. В конце концов, мы не так часто видимся, − усмешка Тодд выглядела слабой и в то же время злой. – Идемте. Нам предстоит разговор не из легких.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Если бы я писала на английском, то Белая Госпожа всенепременно пела бы «Some say the devil is dead», известную ирландскую песню, но я пишу на русском, поэтому пришлось найти ее наиболее адекватный перевод. В тексте использованы слова песни коллектива «Green Crow» − «Дьявола нет» с небольшими изменениями, необходимыми для сюжета: в оригинале имя дьявола пишется с маленькой буквы, а армия все-таки британская.


	26. Глава 24

  
Снег в темноте мерцал, отражая свет гигантской, похожей на серебряный диск луны, зависшей в легкой дымке над костелом. Подмораживало.

Тодд шла впереди, набросив на плечи шинель. Со спины ее силуэт походил на птеродактиля с перебитыми крыльями, от безысходности передвигающегося по земле. Если птеродактили, конечно, могли по ней передвигаться. Может, они, как стрижи, проводили всю жизнь в полете, кто ж их знает?.. Пустые рукава шинели хлопали на ветру с каким-то кожистым глухим звуком, делая иллюзию невероятно реалистичной.

Белой Госпоже не было до этого дела. Она выглядела очень целеустремленной, будто не шла замолвить за меня словечко перед давним знакомцем, а собиралась вести переговоры о слиянии двух трансконтинентальных корпораций. Хотя едва ли кому-то вздумалось снарядиться на деловые переговоры отрубленной головой и гигантским ковыряльником, таинственно поблескивающим в свете луны. Разве что с целью запугивания конкурентов в духе фильмов Тарантино. Я усмехнулся своим мыслям. Тодд, очевидно, тоже пребывала в приподнятом настроении – спереди доносилось едва слышное пение. Мне не сразу удалось разобрать в нем весьма своеобразное исполнение «Kings of Metal» группы «Manowar». Все-таки трудно угадать суровый хеви-метал в том, что мурлыкают тонким девчоночьим голоском. Пятнадцатый сначала шел рядом с Белой Госпожой, но потом заметно отстал и поравнялся со мной. Мы направлялись туда, где, как я думал, находится обрыв. Правда, как выяснилось, на его месте располагалась всего лишь небольшая скала. Под ее выступом начиналось огромное плато, которое, по всей видимости, все-таки заканчивалось обрывом – или еще одним выступом.

− Наверное, нужно тебя проинструктировать? − спросил Пятнадцатый с долей неуверенности.

− Наверное, нужно, − согласился я. Учитывая, что я имел весьма расплывчатое представление о том, что сейчас произойдет, это было прямо-таки необходимо.

− Во-первых, стой там, где тебе скажут. Не дергайся. Не двигайся. Не болтай без особой необходимости.

Почему в сказочных мирах всегда столько правил? Кто-то должен издать пособие «Безопасные путешествия по параллельным реальностям в таблицах и схемах». И включить туда шпаргалки, на всякий случай.

− Не восторгайся пением Тодд, − мужчина предупреждающе свел брови. – Без комплиментов, я серьезно.

Голос у Белой Госпожи, конечно, был славный, но пока я не мог вообразить ситуацию, в которой бы меня прямо-таки накрыло неземным восторгом.

− Не вмешивайся в происходящее, что бы ни случилось.

Вот это уже слегка отдавало надвигающимся кошмаром. В фильмах всегда о таком просят, когда на предполагаемо-мирную встречу все берут по обрезу.

− Даже если начнется… э-э… полный бедлам? – уточнил я на всякий случай.

− Даже если начнется полный бедлам, − Пятнадцатый был непреклонен. – Прикинься ветошью. Стой, смотри, молчи, ничего не предпринимай. Ясно?

− Как день, − кивнул я и потер онемевшие руки друг о друга.

Мы спускались со скалы не меньше получаса. На самом деле спуск там, конечно, − двухминутное дело, но Тодд была в платье со шлейфом и вела себя, как любая другая девушка в платье со шлейфом: то есть беспокоилась о его сохранности больше, чем о своей. В конце концов, Пятнадцатому надоело наблюдать за тем, как она неловко перелезает с камня на камень, придерживая целый ворох облепленного снегом кружева, и он подхватил ее на руки. Красивый поступок, очень правильный и джентльменский, но Белая Госпожа его не оценила и зарядила своему спасителю острым локтем куда-то под печень. Мужчина резко выдохнул и продолжил путь как ни в чем не бывало. Я невольно проникся к нему уважением.

− Я бы и сама могла, − ворчала Тодд, и ворчала явно не в шутку, а так, что сразу становилось понятно: она действительно могла сама, и то, что ей не дали это сделать – все равно что оскорбление, которое не смыть кровью. – Не люблю, знаешь ли, вот этого…

Когда Пятнадцатый поставил ее на землю, она вновь рванула вперед. Наверно, не хотела находиться рядом со злостным нарушителем ее личного пространства.

Мужчина пожал плечами, ухмыляясь.

− То-о-од, − довольно протянул он.

− Она всегда такая? – полюбопытствовал я несколько удрученно. Ярые феминистки с этими их закидонами «У нас нет членов, но мы сами все можем» как-то сбивали с толку. Можете – и хорошо, но почему бы не принять посильную помощь, если ее предлагают от всей души?

− Да, − Пятнадцатый что-то прикинул в уме, − века со второго. Нет, ну, может, в пятнадцатом веке она и была тихим милашкой, но это скорее исключение… Да и он потом отличился. Если же по большому счету – с тех пор, как она родилась Тьердом Кровавым, ничего не изменилось, − он хрипло хохотнул. – После этого воплощения ей редко достаются мужские тела. Супрема боится, что Тодд снова пойдет вразнос… А зря. Мне вот, например, нравился Тьерд.

− Почему? – спросил я скорее из вежливости, чем из интереса. К тому же, что-то (должно быть, интуиция) подсказывало мне, что именно могло понравиться этому изменчивому существу с лукавыми глазами в неком Тьерде с говорящим прозвищем. Жестокость.

− Устроить геноцид и уничтожить практически целый народ, чтобы отомстить за смерть своего возлюбленного – по-моему, это очень романтично, − прищурился Пятнадцатый.

− О, − выдавил я, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало с пониманием.

Если бы Эрих умер как-то иначе… если бы его _убили_ , стал бы я мстить?

Что-то внутри отозвалось тупой болезненной пульсацией. Я невесело усмехнулся. Стал бы, конечно, но едва ли у меня получилось бы сравнять с землей весь род того, кто оказался бы к этому причастен.

− А что случилось с Тодд в сорок пятом? – вдруг вспомнил я давно не дававший мне покоя вопрос.

Улыбка Пятнадцатого была красивой и белозубой, но не сулила ничего хорошего.

− Глупости. По сравнению с устроенной ей некогда резней – сущая ерунда.

Я облизал губы. На холоде те обветрились и потрескались, отчего прикосновение языка казалось болезненным, а слюна обжигала.

Тодд тем временем добралась до предполагаемой середины плато и опустила отрубленную голову на снег. Пятнадцатый дернул меня за рукав.

− Стой. Дальше не пойдем.

− Почему? – Белая Госпожа расположилась метрах в тридцати от нас. Скинула шинель. Сзади у ее платья вырез был до… ну, до самой попы. Вид беззащитно-бледной кожи в обрамлении белого – кружев, снега, всего вместе – заставил меня поежиться. Черт. И не холодно ей?..

− Ей нужно свободное пространство, много пространства, − мужчина задрал голову и посмотрел на луну, как будто ждал от нее подтверждения своим словам. – Ты и отсюда все увидишь.

Я с удивлением посмотрел на него.

− Что увижу?

− Все, что увидишь, − твое будет, − пророкотал Пятнадцатый и заржал – не очень-то понятно, с какой стати.

Тодд все ковырялась с шинелью. Вытрясла из одного кармана карты, которые не так давно показывала мне, из другого – потертого вида книжицу. Пролистала ее, прочитала что-то вполголоса. С такого расстояния невозможно было разобрать ни слова. Позади ветер завывал в соснах, и какое-то дерево постоянно издавало сухой треск, напоминающий икоту. Я топтался на одном месте, стараясь хоть как-то отогреться. Бесполезно.

Белая Госпожа замерла, будто прислушивалась, кивнула чему-то своему… и, похоже, запела. Она даже не смотрела на нас, погруженная в себя, задумчивая и неожиданно печальная. Я скорее представлял себе, нежели слышал нежные тихие звуки, срывающиеся с ее языка. Это даже не было песней. Просто напев, размеренное «ла-ла-ла», как ангельская колыбельная.  
Ветер выл. Дерево стонало надтреснутым стволом. За обрывом что-то размеренно шумело. Должно быть, волны… Хотя какие волны?

Тодд закрыла глаза – ее лицо разом обрело отсутствующее выражение – и подбросила в воздух карты. Те – я уже видел это, черт возьми – вспорхнули и повисли в воздухе, налились тьмой, мигнули символами и истаяли в белый дым. На секунду все вокруг погрузилось в тишину. Ветер стих. Дерево с расщепленным стволом замолчало. Я набрал воздуха, чтобы спросить, что, собственно происходит…

И грянул звук. Это тоже было – в проклятой квартире (и почему я продолжал ее так называть, если дело было вовсе не в квартире?), при абсолютной темноте, в то время, когда температура воздуха неуклонно падала… Вот тогда я впервые слышал это – нестройный хор голосов, выплескивающих в крике все свои боль, отчаяние и ужас. Тысяча воплей, соединившихся в один. Я дернулся, взметнул руки к ушам в попытке защитить их, машинально приоткрыл рот, испугавшись, что мне разорвет барабанные перепонки звуковой волной. Внутри головы звенело – слишком громко. Слишком страшно.

Пятнадцатый поежился, кривя рот.

Тодд поднесла указательный палец к губам величественным, но не лишенным театральности жестом, хлопнула ресницами. Крик стих, словно кто-то великий убавил звук в небесных динамиках. Девушка подняла руку, взмахнула кистью, будто подавала знак, и вместо того, чтобы издавать жуткие душераздирающие вопли, сонм голосов… запел. Это было чистейшее акапельное пение с разделением вокала: низкие голоса вели основную ноту, имитируя партии гитары и бас-гитары, в то время как высокие исполняли ее квинту. Все вместе давало потрясающий эффект объемной, живой музыки без музыкальных инструментов: голоса полностью покрывали весь звуковой диапазон.

− Она повелевает обитателям Нижнего мира подняться, − тихо заметил Пятнадцатый тоном спортивного комментатора, − она открывает двери, она задает мотив, и, наконец… Она поет.

И действительно, Белая Госпожа запела. Это было удивительно и неподражаемо, и совершенно нереально. Звук ее голоса, многократно усиленный, прокатывался по обледенелой земле, взметая снежную пыль, поднимался по моим ногам вверх и проходил через меня, заставляя мое тело вибрировать. Это не было пением. Это было мощью, это было Большим взрывом, это было рождением сверхновой. Это было оргазмом. Никто не мог так петь. Ничей голос не мог охватывать такой диапазон и делать это так непринужденно.

Я не слишком хорошо разбирался в музыке и в последний раз был в опере еще когда учился в гимназии, да и тогда заснул за полчаса до антракта. Все, что мне было известно об оперных певцах – это то, что они чаще всего полные (поди разбери, почему) и подпоясываются, чтобы поддерживать диафрагму. Тодд была тонкая, как ивовый прутик, но каким-то образом в ней рождался голос такой необыкновенной силы и прозрачности, что не восхититься было невозможно.

Под переливы ее хрустального голоса белый дым, в который превратились карты, медленно оседал вниз, пока не завис над снежной коростой молочно-белой полупрозрачной пеленой. Его клубы расползались все дальше и дальше, словно отвоевывали себе пространство у плотного от мороза воздуха. Вскоре среди них стало заметно какое-то шевеление: они бурлили, точно вода в гейзере. Белая Госпожа вновь сделала знак рукой, и из опаловых облаков не то дыма, не то тумана начали подниматься _они_. Сперва из белых клубов выныривали призрачные головы – черепа, лишенные мышц и кожи. Следом появлялись крепящиеся к ним позвоночники, похожие на хвосты неведомых животных – тонкие и нереально гибкие. Выплыв из густого дыма, они взмывали в воздух и принимались выписывать в нем пируэты, медленно и плавно, как если бы танцевали чудовищный бальный танец. Я заворожено смотрел на них – созданий, чьего имени даже не знал, − и не мог выдавить ни звука. Зрелище одновременно леденило кровь и завораживало. Несмотря ни на что, оно было прекрасно – в своей манере.

− А вот и первые гости, − тихо объяснил Пятнадцатый. Я покосился на него: тот стоял неподвижно, не шевеля губами, но я слышал его шепот очень четко. – Самех никогда не приходит один − видимо, считает это ниже своего достоинства − вот Тодд и приходится вытаскивать весь Нижний мир сюда, словно ей больше нечем заняться.

− Что это? – кое-как протолкнул я сквозь замерзшие, практически неподвижные губы и кивнул в сторону кружащих вокруг Белой Госпожи существ. Лицо грозило превратиться в ледяную маску.

− Души тех, кто был разлучен со своими возлюбленными. Даже спустя несколько циклов перерождения они так и не смогли воссоединиться, после чего боль и отчаяние разъели их окончательно. Они потеряли почти все человеческие черты: способность видеть, слышать, чувствовать… Теперь их ведут только нужда и желание вновь ощутить себя целыми. Они болтаются у самой кромки Нижнего мира и первыми вырываются наверх, если что-то – например, приказ Тодд − потянет их сюда, − Пятнадцатый причмокнул губами. – Говорят, некоторые из них превратились в этот ужасный ветер. Носятся по всем граням и ищут тех, кого потеряли.

− Но как они найдут их, если не могут ни слышать, ни видеть?

− По прикосновениям, − загадочно ответил мужчина, и тут же порыв ветра коснулся морозным дыханьем моей щеки и понесся дальше.

− А чьи это голоса?

− Тех, кто застрял поглубже. Не так глубоко, как Самех, но… Они не могут выйти, потому что наказали себя сами. Песней Тодд выражает готовность разделить с ними их страдания.

− Песней? Разве это не странно?

− Если корабль тонет, оркестр должен играть, − непонятно – как, в общем, и всегда – отозвался Пятнадцатый. – К тому же, ее сила – ее голос.

Я передернул плечами. Скованное холодом свинцово-тяжелое тело двигалось, как робот – рывками. От пения Белой Госпожи в ушах как будто что-то колебалось, а голова наполнялась тупой сонливостью. Невыносимо захотелось закрыть глаза. Я моргнул раз, другой. Сине-белая картинка размазывалась и плыла, а я плыл вместе с ней.

Пятнадцатый встряхнул меня за плечо.

Я хлопнул глазами в ужасе и по-совиному вытаращился на Белую Госпожу. Она будто плавала в туманном море – одна на огромной воображаемой сцене, звезда, на подпевках у которой выступал бестелесный хор, от чьего уверенного «ммо-ммо-ммо-ммо» дрожала земля. Белая Госпожа танцевала, драматично воздевая руки к небу, а духи, свивая хвосты-позвоночники в кольца, кружили вокруг. Где-то за обрывом пророкотал гром – словно предзнаменование того, что сейчас случится, − и из белого, цвета разбавленного молока, месива стало подниматься что-то черное. Не прозрачное, как духи, а плотное и вполне материальное. Голос Тодд рванул вверх, обрел металлический оттенок и будто расслоился – кроме чистого девичьего фальцета я снова явственно слышал громоподобный бас и хриплый шепот, вторящие ему. Из тумана появилась голова странной формы (я не сразу понял, что два ее лица находились по бокам, а спереди лишь клубилась тьма), за ней – массивная, колонноподобная шея и соответствующие ей пропорциями плечи. Тот, кто, очевидно, и был Самехом, как будто не выплывал из Нижнего мира, а поднимался с колен – медленно, уверенно, не тратясь на лишние движения. Руки, закованные в наручи из черного металла, подняли со снега отрубленную голову и бережно прижали ее к груди, закрытой латами. Наконец, он распрямился в полный рост и с усилием, словно заклинивший ящик стола задвинул, поставил голову на место, в пустующее пространство между двумя лицами, где все тонуло во тьме. Пение Белой Госпожи оборвалось на середине ноты. Духи прервали полет и зависли в воздухе, вяло шевеля хвостами-позвоночниками.

Саймон хрустнул шеей, к которой вернулась прежняя целостность. Медленно опустил и резко поднял веки. Глаза его были ядовито-зелеными, яблочными, и горели изнутри тем же безумным, необъяснимым пламенем, что и у Тодд, только отсвечивало оно не в холодный голубой, а отдавало в зеленцу – точь-в-точь огни на болоте.

Белая Госпожа распрямила плечи, вытянулась, пытаясь хоть немного уменьшить разницу в росте между собой и своим визави, но это не помогло. Он был огромен, как скала, и я благодарил поочередно Абсолют и Белую Госпожу за то, что сомнительное счастье разговаривать с этой махиной выпало не на мою долю. Черт возьми, он бы стер меня в порошок и не заметил.

− Саймон, − обратилась к вновь прибывшему Тодд. Ее голос звенел от напряжения.

Саймон чуть наклонился вперед, нависнув над девушкой, и, растянув губы в многозначительной ухмылке, сказал:

− Привет!

Я не разинул рот в изумлении лишь потому, что мои губы, похоже, насмерть приморозило друг к другу. Мне казалось, что голос этой горы мускулов и черного металла должен быть похожим на рокот снежной лавины, но, как ни удивительно, он звучал неожиданно… человечно. И его интонации были вполне человеческими – никакого зубодробительного пафоса, лишь легкая насмешка.

− Как дела? – оживленно продолжил Саймон, решив, очевидно, не оставить камня на камне от моего первого впечатления.

Тодд нахмурилась.

− Ты знаешь, как.

Саймон взмахнул руками. Неуместно суетливое движение для кого-то, закованного броню по самые три свои массивных подбородка.

− Да ладно? В последний раз мы виделись очень давно. Я не в курсе того, что у тебя происходит.

Тодд издевательски приподняла брови.

− Неужели?.. Ладно, если хочешь прикинуться дураком − пожалуйста. Ты в этом преуспел.

Это звучало… немного странно. Все. Вся беседа от начала до конца выглядела как продолжение старого, тянущегося из древних времен конфликта: неловкая завязка разговора, когда две стороны еще пытаются сохранять нейтралитет, после которой каждый занимает излюбленную позицию – и мирный диалог стремительно превращается в склоку.

− Тебе нравится видеть во мне дурака, − глаза Саймона вспыхнули ярче. – В этом нет моей вины.

− Тебе нравится пудрить всем мозги, прикидываясь тупее и бесхитростней, чем ты есть.

− И-и-и…. понеслась! – вздохнул Пятнадцатый и покачал головой. Выглядел он разочарованно.

Я кое-как разлепил губы, отчего на нижней лопнула тонкая кожица.

− И так происходит всегда?

− В основном, − Пятнадцатый поковырял носком военного ботинка мерзлый снег. – Тодд легко спровоцировать, и Самех это знает. Хуже лишь то, что ему нравится ее провоцировать. Он от этого без ума… − он немного помолчал. – Хотя, если задуматься, он _просто_ любит провоцировать. Думает, это каким-то образом приближает его ко мне. Вот же шут.

− Почему же тогда именно Тодд доверили этот разговор, если… если это была заведомо плохая идея? – мне вдруг стало страшно, живот (давненько этого не было) свело нервным спазмом, а во рту разлилась пресная, подкрашенная вкусом крови горечь. Кажется, шансы спасти Эриха таяли у меня на глазах, а все потому, что двое злопамятных властолюбцев сошлись посреди ледяного поля в очередной словесной баталии.

Пятнадцатый задумчиво поворошил волосы рукой.

− С чего ты взял, что это плохая идея? На каждое действие есть противодействие. Просто наблюдай.

Просто наблюдать становилось все тяжелее. Я начал злиться и не знал, куда девать невероятную энергию, вызванную вспышкой ярости. Руки горели, ноги тоже… Я даже забыл о холоде на какой-то короткий миг.

Тем временем несчастные возлюбленные, окруженные целой свитой духов, немного поутихли в обращенных друг к другу обвинениях.

− Чего ты хочешь? – жестко и прямо спросил Саймон.

− Мне нужен ключ от двери в Ледяную пустыню.

− У тебя есть ключ от всех дверей и моя «Ведьма». Ты можешь перенестись, куда пожелаешь, − фыркнул гость из Нижнего мира, как мне показалось, весело.

Ведьма. Я на секунду задумался и хмыкнул внезапной догадке: это же мотоцикл! Ямаха «Вираго», что значит «Ведьма». Забавный выбор марки для мотоцикла, способного отвезти свою хозяйку на любую из _граней_.

− Это не для меня, − с неудовольствием объяснила Тодд. – Для моего человека.

− Человека… − задумчиво повторил Саймон, подняв одну закованную в доспех руку к губам. – Смотри-ка, у тебя есть _свои_ люди. Растешь, − с уважением и в то же время насмешливо признал он. − Теперь тебе не за что меня осуждать?

Девушка громко фыркнула.

− Не смеши. Я же не собираю армию по завоеванию мира лишь потому, что комплексы мешают мне спокойно жить.

Саймон наклонился еще ниже. Теперь его глаза были практически на уровне глаз Тодд.

− И я не собираю. Мои союзники сами пожелали ко мне присоединиться, потому что видели, насколько изжило себя устройство этого мира.

− Не вы строили этот мир, не вам его и разрушать, − Тодд предупреждающе сузила глаза. – Я не собираюсь говорить с тобой об этом. Мне нужен ключ. Отдай его, и можешь возвращаться к себе.

− Как гостеприимно!

− А ты ждал иного?

− Из уважения к нашему общему прошлому.

− К какому из них?..

− К тому, где ты была отзывчивой и милой, − улыбка, в которой расплылся Саймон, была опасной и обольстительной. Черт возьми, этот мужик выглядел как сирена мужского пола – бронированная, внушающая опасность и в то же время незаметно очаровывающая.

− _Я_ никогда не была отзывчивой и милой, − громоподобный, неведомо как усиленный голос Тодд прокатился над заснеженным плато. Эхо пророкотало вдали, повторяя его на разные лады, и затихло. Глаза девушки окрасились отчаянной синевой, засветились, озарились холодным пламенем. За какое-то мгновение оно разрослось из двух крохотных язычков до гудящих на морозе, с первобытным голодом пожирающих кислород огненных столбов, поднимающихся выше головы Тодд. Еще мгновенье – и синий огонь полностью охватил тонкую девичью фигурку, объял ее от макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах, перекинулся на платье. Тодд вся горела, но выглядела так, будто не чувствует этого. Пламя не причиняло вреда ни ей, ни ее одеянию. Воздух над плато по-прежнему пах лишь суховатой морозной свежестью, к которой не примешивалась сладковато-горькая нота гари. – Милой и отзывчивой была Треф, но ее здесь нет! Тут только _я_!

Саймон выглядел немного сбитым с толку. Или хотел таким выглядеть.

− Но твое имя Треф!

Пылающая Тодд порывисто шагнула к нему, заглянула в яблочно-зеленые глаза.

− Теперь меня зовут иначе, и тебе об этом известно.

Саймон принял понимающий вид. Ни дать ни взять, наставник заблудших душ.

− Я могу это понять. Мне ли не знать, каково это, когда часть тебя умирает…

Тодд не сказала и не сделала в ответ ничего, но я отчего-то знал совершенно точно – еще мгновение этого разговора обо всем и ни о чем, и она взорвется. Взрывы же были совсем некстати. Я бросил беспомощный взгляд в сторону Пятнадцатого. Тот лишь пожал плечами:

− Ох уж эта великая сила любви…

Это был совсем не тот ответ, который мог меня успокоить.

− Ключ, − прорычала Тодд. Ее голос вновь звучал инфернальным трио, от которого меня бросало в дрожь. – Мне не нужно твое понимание. Мне… нужен… ключ!

− Ключ? – переспросил Саймон лукаво. – Ну так поищи его там же, где и выдуманные ответы на свои вопросы. В себе.

Тодд резко выдохнула и взмахнула рукой. Лицо Саймона исказилось, его мощное тело выгнулось под диким углом, все плато задрожало, будто невидимые руки натянули ткань бытия в попытке порвать. Духи, все это время вяло покачивающиеся в воздухе, начали скользить по кругу, словно попали в огромный водоворот − сначала плавно, а затем все быстрее и быстрее. Сопротивляясь неведомой силе, они пытались двигаться в обратную сторону и издавали леденящие кровь вопли разными голосами. Огромная скорость размазала их контуры, заставила слиться между собой, превратившись в бесформенную белую массу, которую невидимая воронка затягивала в землю под какофонию криков и стонов. В центре вихря корчился, пытаясь устоять на ногах, Саймон, но все его усилия были напрасны. Покрытая снегом земля вспучилась, закипела под ним, как густое варево в котле, с глухими вздохами поднялась к коленям и всосала его. Вопли стихли. Безумный круговорот исчез. Лишь на ледяной коросте осталась лежать отрубленная голова, а вокруг − разбросанные в беспорядке карты.

Пламя соскользнуло с Тодд, словно лазурный плащ, растопив снег у ее ног. Девушка, вовсе не замечавшая этого, издала тихий вздох и опрокинулась навзничь.

− Тодд! – воскликнул я и бросился к ней.

Пятнадцатый буркнул что-то про драму, но в стороне не остался и поспешил следом за мной. Впрочем, побежал он не для того, чтобы помочь своей подруге… протеже?.. а для того, чтобы остановить меня.

− Стой!

− Чего? – рявкнул я, но все-таки затормозил. Рука Пятнадцатого, предостерегающе сжавшая мое плечо, несмотря на свой скромный размер и аккуратный вид, имела хватку механического манипулятора. Я дернулся, попытавшись вырваться, но ничего не вышло. Кончики пальцев мужчины вдавились мне в ключицу, обжигая даже сквозь кожаную куртку и футболку.

Я бросил на Пятнадцатого тяжелый, исполненный неприязни взгляд. Здесь что, такие порядки – позволять девушкам страдать от встречи со своим неадекватным бывшим (если мне не показалось, я краем уха слышал какую-то ересь о разрушении существующего устройства мира и таинственных союзниках. Думаю, интересы нормальных людей лежат где-то за пределами создания собственных армий), страдать из-за тяжелого магического ритуала и, в завершение, страдать просто так?..

Красноволосый мужчина лишь ухмыльнулся – нагло, провоцирующе. Я ждал, что он отпустит какую-нибудь отвратительную шутку (с изменением внешности и его поведение претерпело ряд серьезных метаморфоз), но то, что он сказал, прозвучало вполне резонно:

− Подумай вот о чем. Перед тобой человек, который отважился последовать за своим возлюбленным в _грани_ – в самые темные их глубины, туда, где беспросветно царит ужас. Перед тобой человек, который решился оправиться в Ледяную пустыню, зная, насколько непредсказуемым может быть итог этого путешествия… человек, который в итоге прошел ее целиком и добрался до своей цели, так или иначе. Тодд была разрушена до основания… О, я помню времена, когда она была как сгоревший, разграбленный город после осады, который уже некому было защищать, потому что все добро обратилось в пепел, а солдаты пошли на корм воронам и червям. Ей было больно, страшно, она чувствовала себя одинокой, брошенной на растерзание, но, хоть это и заняло чудовищно много времени, она смогла собрать себя заново, по кусочкам, и сделала себя-новую намного сильнее прежней. Думаешь ли ты, что ей нужна помощь, чтобы подняться сейчас? Это еще один вызов, который она приняла. Ей хочется… ей нужно справиться с ним самой, понимаешь?

«С ним – это не с вызовом, так ведь? – подумал я с несвойственной мне проницательностью. – Он говорит о Саймоне».

Лежащая на снегу Тодд издала глухой звук, похожий скорее на рычание, чем на стон. Кисти ее рук пару раз спазматически сжались и разжались, после чего тонкие пальцы вонзились в снежную корку. Белая Госпожа лежала, глядя в небо широко открытыми глазами, и крошила в кулаках ледяные комки до острых крупинок.

− Тодд? – снова окликнул ее я, надеясь, что мой голос звучит не слишком взволнованно.

− Всё… − приложив немыслимые усилия к такому, казалось бы, простому движению, она приняла сидячее положение, − в норме. Так обычно и получается, − нехотя пояснила Тодд специально для меня.

Пятнадцатый отпустил меня и даже похлопал по плечу, которое все еще горело после его железной хватки. Мы подошли к девушке и протянули ей руки. Ухватившись за оба наших запястья разом, она рывком поднялась, но тут же едва не потеряла равновесие снова.

− Не расстраивайся, − улыбнулся Тодд Пятнадцатый. – Ты держалась молодцом. Еще лет пятьдесят, и научишься пропускать сквозь себя все, что бы он ни сказал.

Девушка отозвалась невеселым хохотом, больше похожим на надтреснутый кашель.

− Не слишком радужные перспективы.

Убедившись, что Тодд стоит на своих двоих вполне уверенно, я отпустил ее руку, отошел, чтобы принести шинель, и, вернувшись, накинул тяжелый плащ на ее тонкие плечи.

− Спасибо, − слабо улыбнулась девушка.

− Не стоит, − я чувствовал себя неловко из-за того, что на эту мучительную встречу она пошла ради меня.

− Неправда.

Меня терзало желание спросить ее, как же, в итоге, она собирается получить ключ, но я не мог решиться. Мне не хотелось причинять ей еще большие неудобства, но и отступаться от идеи попасть в Ледяную пустыню я не собирался.

− А что… То есть, как…

− Можешь не топтаться вокруг да около, я не хрустальная, − вот это было больше похоже на обычную манеру Тодд. Должно быть, ей действительно стало лучше – Будет тебе ключ.

Она отстранилась от Пятнадцатого, который все это время поддерживал ее, склонила голову и начала – я даже не понял сразу, что она делает, так чудн _о_ это выглядело – медленно разжимать пальцами металлические стяжки, которые сдерживали края раны у нее на груди. Так и не оформившийся в осмысленное слово возглас брезгливого удивления сорвался с моих онемевших губ.

«Зачем… Это же больно… Это же…» − металось у меня в голове. Пятнадцатый, как и всегда, не выглядел сколько-нибудь удивленным, как и Тодд не выглядела человеком, который растягивает пальцами края огромной полостной раны и запускает руку внутрь, шарит там в поисках чего-то. На ее лице не написано ни боли, ни ужаса, лишь сосредоточенный интерес исследователя-анатома. Только в конце процедуры, уже вытаскивая нечто из своей груди, она всхлипнула и длинно выдохнула.

− Вот, − я продолжал таращиться на зияющий разрез, внутри которого не было, казалось, ничего: ни крови, ни мышц, ни костей, ни внутренних органов – лишь тьма, так похожая на черный дым, когда Тодд протянула мне раскрытую ладонь. В ней лежал ключ. Самый обычный ключ, украшенный завитками.

− Ключ, − проговорил я с глупым видом, забирая его. В моей ледяной, почти потерявшей чувствительность руке, металл ощущался чуть теплым, как парное молоко.

− Он самый, − согласилась Белая Госпожа, возвращая металлические скобы на место. Когда зажимы вонзались в бескровную плоть у краев раны, девушка едва заметно морщилась.

− Дай-ка я, − остановил ее Пятнадцатый.

Тодд лишь качнула головой.

− Сейчас закончу с этим, − она жестом показала на вырез платья, − и проведу тебя в Ледяную пустыню. Если ты готов.

Не передать словами, насколько замерзшим и разбитым я уже чувствовал себя к тому моменту, но, по сравнению с тем, что еще только предстояло, это были цветочки. Наверно, мне стоило притормозить и собраться с мыслями. Найти другую одежду, какое-то снаряжение… Но времени не было. Какая ирония – не иметь времени в мире, где времени нет.

− Я готов, − ответил я. Голос звучал неуверенно и жалко. 

Хм, отличный настрой для того, чтобы кинуться, сломя голову, в опаснейшую авантюру.

− Будь по-твоему, − согласилась Тодди и, придерживая шинель, присела, чтобы собрать карты. Я подумал, что, возможно, помочь ей будет правильнее, чем стоять рядом и тупо наблюдать, но тут же вспомнил тот случай, когда Ленгель помешал мне помочь Эриху в аналогичной ситуации. Что он говорил тогда? Кажется, что-то вроде: «Только хозяин карт может к ним прикасаться». А может, и нет. Не помню. Все это будто происходило в другой эпохе, много веков назад… в другой жизни, где мы вот так просто собачились по пустякам и тратили время на разные глупости, словно его слишком много, словно действительно обладаем правом обращаться с ним так непочтительно.

Тодд сдула с колоды налипшие снежинки, засунула ее в один из карманов шинели, подобрала саймонову голову и, резко развернувшись, пошла в сторону церкви.

Я вопросительно посмотрел на Пятнадцатого. Он лишь кивнул в ее сторону, что, вероятно, значило: «Следуй за ней». И я последовал. 

Пятнадцатый шел замыкающим.

− Почему у Саймона три головы? – спросил я, когда тишина стала слишком неудобной, а мои внутренние демоны начали вести собственный разговор, общий смысл которого сводился к одному слову – тщетность.

Пятнадцатый хихикнул.

− Хочет производить впечатление. Всегда хотел. Будто почти двухметрового роста и бугристых мускулов мало.

− Но когда он был жив, он же… выглядел как человек?

− Определенно. Даже сейчас он выглядит как человек – в своем мире. Внизу.

− Так зачем он является сюда таким? Из-за Тодд?

− Не только. Хочет покрасоваться перед своими подданными. Произвести фурор. Все ждут от него чего-то определенного – эпатажа и демонстрации силы, − Пятнадцатый немного помолчал. – Он выбрал странный путь, чтобы обратить на себя внимание… И чтобы вести за собой последователей… Не то, чтобы меня удивляло, как кто-то может вестись на такую чушь. Яркая обложка всегда привлекает внимание дураков.

− Яркая обложка? – согласен, то, что я видел, было больше похоже на сцену из фильма про супергероев (или, скорее, суперзлодеев), но назвать Саймона ярким у меня бы не повернулся язык.

− Вызывающе поведение. Нонконформизм, доходящий до гротеска.

− Вы знали Саймона… при жизни?

− Отчасти, − уклончиво ответил мужчина. – Остальное мне известно со слов Тодд.

− Мне не кажется… Она не выглядит так, будто хочет поговорить о нем, − засомневался я.

− Просто она уже выговорилась.

Я оглянулся на него, растерянный. Пятнадцатый шел, засунув руки в карманы куртки, и, прищурившись, смотрел в небо, где сияли звезды, до боли похожие на булавочные головки.

Пока мы поднимались наверх по крутому склону, я почти согрелся. Тодд куда-то делась – должно быть, пошла возвращать голову Саймона на место. Я думал, что мы зайдем в костел, чтобы погреться, но, стоило только мне взять курс на дверь, как Пятнадцатый окликнул меня:

− Не туда. К парадному входу.

Я закатил глаза. Парадный вход мне совсем не понравился. Разрушенные статуи и отрубленные головы на заборе. Много отрубленных голов.

Какой-то части меня, самой мрачной и испорченной, было интересно, кто отделил эти головы от шей их обладателей и украсил ими кованые пики на ограде. Вряд ли это была Тодд. Вряд ли это был даже Пятнадцатый. Они не выглядели настолько безумными.

Тодд не оказалось на церковном дворе (она наверняка вернулась к той пугающей стеле), зато там по-прежнему стоял ее мотоцикл. В наше отсутствие его слегка посеребрило инеем. Пустые глазницы лошадиного черепа горели в темноте. Порывы ветра взметали в воздух редкие снежинки и ворошили волосы на полуистлевших черепах.

− Кто их… − начал я, но Пятнадцатый перебил меня:

− Рори.

− Та, кто сожгла библиотеку?

− Да.

− Не знаю, стоит ли спрашивать, зачем она это сделала... – мне мучительно хотелось заполнить образовавшуюся паузу хоть чем-то. Я не хотел сейчас думать об Эрихе, потому что это лишало меня всяких сил на борьбу. Мысли о нем, о том, что я не успел, и чему позволил случиться, заставляли меня желать только одного – лечь и перестать существовать. Уснуть навсегда. Не предпринимать ничего и никогда, сделать так, чтобы от меня больше ничего не зависело. Лишиться воспоминаний обо всем страшном и неотвратимом, с чем мне пришлось столкнуться, очиститься от боли. Исчезнуть. Однако я знал (как я мог не знать?) – все, чего я желал, было смертью, а смерть – это не конец. Или – частичный конец, конец на время. Как титры между частями фильма. Вот только я не мог отложить активные действия на следующую часть, как не мог сейчас тратить время на жалость к себе и чувство вины. Я должен бороться за лучший из вариантов, за жизнь для Эриха, а значит, я должен быть максимально собранным и отстраненным. Эмоции мешают. Эмоции нужно прятать, загонять так глубоко в себя, как только возможно, чтобы отпустить их на волю тогда, когда настанет подходящее для этого время… или когда исчезнет последняя возможность повлиять на обстоятельства.

Разговоры о чужих, незнакомых мне людях отвлекали. Помогали держать себя в рамках.

Пятнадцатый стоял на месте, сдвинув пятки, и то раздвигал носки ботинок, то сдвигал их обратно, рисуя на снегу не то ангела, не то воронку огромного торнадо.

− Можешь сам спросить у нее, когда встретишь… Думаю, это аллюзия. Напоминание.

− Напоминание о чем? – меня уже начали порядком раздражать эти его многозначительные фразы.

Пятнадцатый не успел ответить, потому что из главных дверей вышла Тодд с чудн _ы_ м S-образным оружием. Она сменила украшенное костями платье обратно на штаны-галифе и топ, и как-то нелепо повязала свитер вокруг шеи, прямо поверх шинели. Огромные доберманы следовали за ней, словно свита за королевой.

− Мне нужно что-нибудь? – нахмурился я. Времени на подготовку совсем не было. Во мне всколыхнулась паника, и я закашлялся. Великий Абсолют, надо подышать, чтобы успокоиться, но морозный воздух вяз в горле.

− Только то, что я дам тебе, − Тодд подошла ко мне и одним резким движением вонзила оружие в снег. Теперь оно возвышалось, словно обоюдоострая мачта. Девушка потерла руки друг о друга и вновь достала колоду карт из кармана. – Тяни.

− Зачем? – моя рука, послушно начавшая движение, зависла над слегка неровной стопкой прямоугольников из плотного картона. На первый взгляд – самые обычные карты. Никакой магии, никакого второго дна. – У меня уже есть одна.

Тодд вздохнула.

− Она не твоя. Она – его. Тебе нужна своя собственная.

− Зачем?

Тодд приподняла брови, ее губы изогнулись в улыбке, в которой не было ничего от веселья.

− Хороший вопрос. Карта – это не только дверь. Это метафора. Ключ. Путь, если хочешь. Карты отвечают на вопросы. Помогают узнать, кто ты и куда идешь. Тебе нужна собственная карта, чтобы не заблудиться. Она напомнит тебе о твоей цели… О твоей силе. Карта даст тебе Имя.

− О, − только и сказал я, потому что, откровенно говоря, мало что понял из этой прочувствованной речи, но все-таки переворошил всю колоду и вытянул карту под неотрывным взглядом Тодд.

Торжественный момент.

Я перевернул прохладный кусочек картона, предполагая увидеть абстрактное изображение и не менее абстрактную подпись к нему, но мои ожидания не оправдались. На лицевой стороне карты был нарисован впечатляющих размеров воин в полном боевом облачении и с мечом наперевес, заслоняющий щитом маленькую девочку. Снизу значился номер (двадцать один) и надпись «Дроттинн – непреклонный».

А, хотя нет, насчет странного изречения я угадал.

− И что это значит?

Пятнадцатый фыркнул.

− Дроттинн, − произнесла Тодд тем тоном, каким обычно говорят, когда кто-то не может понять юмора простейшей шутки. – Военный вождь.

− Ну… э-э… − мне и ответить-то на это было нечего.

Если карты подразумевали, что военным вождем должен быть я, то… это просто смехотворно.

− О, да не нервничай ты так, − Белая Госпожа похлопала меня по плечу. Похоже, за все время, проведенное на холоде, я замерз настолько, что любое прикосновение теперь наполнялось тупой выламывающей болью. – Это всего лишь символ. Просто держи эту карту при себе, на удачу. А вот эта… − она вытянула из колоды еще одну, сама, − эта тебе понадобится в самом прямом смысле. Используй ее, когда я уеду.

Карта, которую она мне вручила, называлась «Дверь – путь через Хаос», и шла под номером тридцать четыре.

− Ты уедешь? – недоуменно переспросил я.

− Да, − словно для того, чтобы проиллюстрировать собственные слова, Тодд подошла к мотоциклу, стерла снежную пыль с сидения осторожным, почти ласкающим движением. – Ты же хочешь, чтобы я проводила тебя к Ледяной пустыне?

− Хочу, − согласился я. – Уйти, чтобы остаться… Наши отношения развиваются слишком быстро, не правда ли?..

Тодд многозначительно улыбнулась.

− Слишком быстро. И поэтому я отдам тебе это, − она кивнула в сторону великанского оружия, − в знак нашей большой и светлой любви.

Я с идиотским видом переводил взгляд с ее лица – оно было убийственно серьезным (Великий Абсолют, она не шутила!) – на клинок… секиру… бердыш… нечто, не имевшее аналогов среди вооружения реального мира. Отказываться от столь щедрого предложения выглядело неудобным, принимать его – неудобным вдвойне. Я представил, как беру отливающий серебром ковыряльник за короткую изогнутую ручку, соединяющую два лезвия, тяну его в попытке избавить от снежного плена, но все безрезультатно, и Тодд с Пятнадцатым обмениваются понимающими взглядами. Или будет немного иначе: я все-таки смогу вытащить эту штуковину из ледяного панциря, как Артур – меч из камня, но сразу же уроню, потому что весит она не меньше центнера, − и это будет выглядеть еще более нелепо.

− Не волнуйся, это не мое оружие, − Белая Госпожа истолковала мое промедление по-своему. – То есть, принадлежит оно мне – с тех пор, как забрала его и В _а_ ли с Н _а_ рви у Палача, − она послала доберманам, притихшим подле нее, короткую улыбку, − но я не слишком-то люблю использовать его. Слишком грубое, слишком предсказуемое… Не мое. У меня есть моргенштерны, этого достаточно.

− Зачем ты вообще взяла эту громадину? – удивление Пятнадцатого имело яркий привкус веселья.

Тодд пожала плечами.

− Захватчикам, вроде как, по роли положено насильно отнимать и уносить самое дорогое, а что я могла отнять и унести у Палача? Его замок в дальнем конце Ледяной пустыни мне и даром не нужен, а его женщинами можно распугивать наших общих приятелей из Нижнего мира… Что еще я могла взять? Вот поэтому и пришлось забрать собак да один из его легендарных клинков. Считай, что отделалась малой кровью.

Я нервно почесал шею. Белая Госпожа захватила замок кого-то по имени Палач, и ее не остановили. Более того, ей позволили взять хозяйское оружие и доберманов. Если учесть, что и то, и другие отличались прямо-таки грандиозными размерами, можно было предположить, что и прошлый их владелец был отнюдь не маленьким (если только не сублимировал что-то таким незамысловатым образом).

− Бери, − велела Тодд, подбавив металла в голос.

Я отчего-то растерялся – и взял оружие. Зря я боялся, что не смогу вытащить его оттуда, куда его воткнули. Лезвие проходило через плотный снег как сквозь сливочный крем. Однако я не ошибся в другом – весила эта металлическая махина как… металлическая махина. Какие бы чары ни применяла Белая Госпожа, чтобы без особых усилий носить ее с собой, на меня они не распространялись.

− Спасиб… бо, − кое-как прокряхтел я. Все силы уходили на то, чтобы удерживать мое новое приобретение на весу. Поняв довольно скоро (секунды через две), что долго так продолжаться не может, я вонзил оружие обратно в снег. Так-то оно лучше.

Тодд развела руками, будто бы говоря: «Да брось, какие пустяки». После этого она оседлала свой чоппер, бросила напоследок:

− Встретимся на месте, − повернула ключ в замке зажигания, затем − ручку «газа» и резко нажала на педаль кикстартера. С бодрым рокотом черная блестящая «Ямаха» тронулась с места, сделала крюк по двору и завернула за угол костела.

Вот только… там не было дороги, подходящей для езды. Куда ни посмотри – везде обрывы, холмы, резкие спуски.

Должно быть, мое лицо приняло озадаченное выражение.

− Ей не нужен ровный хайвэй, − заметил Пятнадцатый чуть насмешливо. – Ее мотоцикл подарен ей Саймоном на правах Черного Учителя и несет в себе примерно тот же сакральный смысл, что и шаманский бубен. Он нужен для перемещений между мирами.

− А кто такой «Черный Учитель»? – поинтересовался я, вертя в руках карты. Что с ними нужно делать, я даже не догадывался.

− Кто-то близкий, кто однажды поступает с тобой очень несправедливо и тем самым заставляет проходить самые трудные, но полезные жизненные уроки, − довольно-таки сумбурно объяснил мужчина. – Неважно. Тебе бы стоит поторопиться. Тодд не любит ждать.

− Я бы поторопился, если бы знал, как это сделать, − на автомате начал защищаться я.

Пятнадцатый закатил глаза.

− О. Просто отойди туда, где побольше свободного пространства, брось карту, думая о том, куда ты хочешь попасть, воспользуйся ключом, пройди. Готово. Ты ослепителен и повелеваешь несуществующими пространствами!

− Хорошо. Так и сделаю… Попробую, − я решил, что под местом, где «побольше свободного пространства», Пятнадцатый подразумевал плато за церковью, и попытался потихоньку уйти со двора, пока мне не начали вновь вручать чудо-оружие. Честное слово, ему бы лучше постоять воткнутым в снег, потому что… Ну, хотя бы потому, что орудовать в бою чем-то, что и в спокойной обстановке невозможно удержать в руках, попросту невозможно.

Я уже почти добрался до угла церкви и почувствовал первые ноты упоительного облегчения оттого, что мне удалось спастись от перспективы волочить за собой этот разящий колосс, когда Пятнадцатый окликнул меня:

− Эй! Ты ковырялку забыл!..

Первой моей реакцией было все-таки сбежать, притворившись, что я не слышал его, но пришлось превозмочь себя и вернуться.

− Спасибо, − огрызнулся я, схватил несуразное, но от того не менее смертоносное оружие и потащил его, кляня про себя на чем свет стоит.

Довольный Пятнадцатый наблюдал за этим, растянув губы чуть ли не от уха до уха. Мне очень хотелось продемонстрировать ему средний палец, но, как назло, обе руки оказались заняты – одна гребеслом, другая картами.

К счастью, Пятнадцатый не увязался за мной, чтобы убедиться, что я в силах открыть магическую дверь (хотя, не сомневаюсь, мне удалось бы здорово его повеселить, прежде чем у меня бы на самом деле это получилось). В гордом одиночестве я спустился по крутому склону, используя гигантский клинок как дополнительную точку опоры. Безлюдным заснеженное плато казалось еще больше.

− Хей! – негромко воскликнул я, и где-то вдали завздыхало эхо.

Отлично. Я снова один, неизвестно где и с кучей предметов неясного назначения. Видимо, путь становления героя волшебного мира обязательно должен включать в себя умение самолично принимать нестандартные решения. Ну что ж…

Я спрятал свою карту в карман куртки, к эриховой. В другом кармане стыл ключ. Я вздохнул. Ладно. Вот я, вот свободное пространство, и, наконец, вот – карта двери. Путь через Хаос. Нужно думать о месте, куда мне необходимо попасть. Ледяная пустыня… Меня передернуло. Разве есть где-то место еще ледянее и пустыннее, чем это? Верилось с трудом.

Как я устал от всей этой… непонятности.

Я подбросил карту в воздух, почти на сто процентов уверенный в том, что она, покрутившись в воздухе, упадет на снег, и больше ничего не произойдет. Я же не Эрих. И не Тодд. И не могущественный колдун. И не…

Карта висела. На карте наливался молочной белизной символ. Карта превращалась в белый туман.

Какое-то время туман расползался, как сигаретный дым, полупрозрачными жемчужными кольцами, пока наконец не принял форму чего-то, отдаленно похожего на портал. Дверь. Я присел, чтобы разглядеть ее получше. В ней обнаружилась даже крохотная замочная скважина, и это… потрясало.

− М-да, − сказал я и после недолгих колебаний вставил ключ в замок. Ключ, в отличие от замка, был вполне материальным, не призрачным, и его можно было разглядеть сквозь дверь.

Белый туман послушно изменил форму, превращаясь в коридор. На другом конце коридора виднелась белая поверхность плато. Это было странно, но ожидаемо. Вздохнув, я прошел по импровизированному коридору, зажав оружие под мышкой, и выбрался с противоположной стороны. Ну вот, это же совсем не Ледяная пустыня. Это все то же пла…

Первый же вдох оглушил меня. Это и вдохом нельзя было назвать – сначала мне показалось, что я вовсе не могу дышать. Воздух, слишком холодный и сухой, забил дыхательные пути, встал комом в горле. Я закашлялся. Глаза моментально начали слезиться.

− Дьявол, дьявол… − прохрипел я, приноравливаясь дышать.

− Тут только я, − послышался справа тихий голос. 

Тодд.

Она стояла, облокотившись на руль мотоцикла, и смотрела вдаль. Очевидно, даже Белой Госпоже было холодно – она надела перчатки, застегнула шинель на все пуговицы и обмоталась свитером на манер шарфа – до самого носа. Пряди волос, обрамлявшие ее лицо, успели стать перламутрово-белыми от инея.

− Это все очень странно, − поделился я с ней своими чувствами; каждый вдох обжигал носоглотку. – Дверь, коридор из тумана… − я оглянулся, но не увидел ничего, о чем говорил. Ничего из того, что я имел удачу наблюдать пару мгновений назад. Я был не на «том самом» плато, а где-то в другом, совершенно незнакомом месте, и проход, по которому я попал сюда, исчез, лишь воздух на том месте, где он только что находился, как-то по-особенному дрожал и плавился.

− Тут много странного, − выдохнула Тодд в свитер. – Я сама долго училась не удивляться. А теперь думаю – зря. Думаю, именно это и отличает живых… Способность удивляться.

Она тяжело вздохнула, и я вдруг понял – ей неприятно находиться здесь, в преддверии Ледяной пустыни. Место, сделавшее ее легендой, она воспринимала как чистилище, а не наковальню волшебной силы. Не знаю, как я мог не замечать этого раньше.

− Не чистилище, − девушка покачала головой, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляд от линии горизонта, где темное, почти черное небо встречалось с белым снегом. – Ад. Ад голубого лотоса.

− Есть и такой? – спросил я, забыв испугаться, что каким-то образом ей стали известны мои мысли. Холод уже обхватил мою грудь ледяными пальцами: я все еще не мог глубоко вдыхать, не мог говорить громко. Губы едва слушались.

− В представлении буддистов, существуют восемь горячих и восемь холодных адов. Если это так, то вот один из них, − Тодд простерла руку, демонстрируя мне бескрайнее пространство, заполненное лишь тьмой и холодом. В здешнем небе даже не было звезд, только огромная луна, похожая на дыру в небосводе или на глаз огромного телескопа, на обратном конце которого вместо линзы находились мы. – Пойдем?

Я лишь коротко кивнул.

Она взяла меня под руку и повела, будто это было свидание или дружеская прогулка, а не страшное испытание. Снег надсадно скрипел под нашими подошвами. Мне было так мучительно холодно, что я почти не соображал, куда и зачем мы идем. Оружие казалось еще более тяжелым, чем раньше, хотя это едва ли было возможно. Пальцы липли к металлу, и я думал, что когда настанет час распрощаться с этой бесполезной махиной, я оставлю на обледеневшей рукояти пласты сошедшей кожи и куски мяса.

Мне нужно было отвлечься.

Я закусил щеку изнутри. Боль помогла, но не слишком. Сильнее отрезвил отвратительный пресно-металлический привкус крови на языке.

− Скажи мне… Скажи, что будет, если я не смогу? – болезненный вопрос так долго прорывался на поверхность, что я почти испытал облегчение, озвучив его. Как будто вскрылся нарыв.

− Ты сможешь, − эхом отозвалась Тодд, сильнее притискивая мою руку к себе. Она была так близко, но как будто совсем не выделяла тепла – а если и выделяла, то недостаточно, чтобы согреть меня в этом застывшем, погребенном во льдах мире.

− А если нет? Что тогда? – я слышал в своем голосе истеричные нотки и изумлялся им. Во мне не было истерики. Лишь пустота, отчаяние... и полное принятие.

− Выждешь время и попробуешь еще раз.

− Еще раз? – я хотел бы видеть в этот момент ее лицо, хотел бы заглянуть ей в глаза и увидеть, что она знает, что еще ей известно, кроме того, что она решается мне открыть… Но я не мог. Мы шли. Я смотрел себе под ноги в полнейшей сосредоточенности. Глаза горели от холода, слезы обжигали щеки, словно кислота. 

− Еще раз. One more time. Noch eimal, − я слышал в ее словах мрачную усмешку. – Как ни назови, результат один. Ты просто попробуешь еще раз, в следующей жизни, и будешь пробовать до тех пор, пока не получится.

− Как ты? – почему-то спросил я.

Она очень долго молчала, прежде чем ответить едва слышно:

− Как я.

Снег здесь заледенел настолько, что не проминался под нашими шагами.

− У меня есть еще один вопрос… Мне просто нужно знать. Как меня звали?

Тодд замедлила шаг.

− Тебя?

− Меня. В прошлой жизни. Расскажи мне мою историю. Как меня звали? Сколько мне было лет, когда все произошло? Как я… − моего запала так и не хватило, чтобы закончить предложение.

Тодд все-таки остановилась.

Лучше бы она этого не делала. Теперь я видел, что и она плачет, но сомневался, что от холода.

− Сейчас не лучшее время… Я не знаю многих деталей. Мне нужна моя книга.

− Книга?

− Книга Молчания. В ней написано о каждом из воплощений любого из живших и живущих. Я прочитаю ее и расскажу тебе все, когда ты вернешься, − она вытерла уголок левого глаза, стараясь сделать это как можно незаметнее.

− Но хоть что-то тебе известно? Пожалуйста! Это очень важно…

Почему это так важно? Я не знал. Мне просто нужно было собрать последние осколки мозаики, прежде чем оказаться закованным в лед до следующего поворота кармического колеса.

Девушка снова тяжело вздохнула.

− Тебя звали Леслав. У тебя была жена, тоже узница концлагеря. Ты женился на ней, чтобы заботиться. Не по любви. Ты долго искал _его_ и не нашел, потому что это было… невозможно. В двадцать шесть ты покончил с собой. Повесился на люстре в собственной гостиной. Такой ответ тебя устроит? – заявила она с вызовом.

− Да, − ответил я. Мне больше нечего было сказать.

− Хорошо, − кивнула Тодд. – Рада, что удовлетворила твое любопытство.

Мы двинулись дальше и какое-то время шли молча. Я думал, так будет легче – я хотя бы смогу нормально поддерживать дыхание. Но тишина угнетала. Пытаясь избавиться от навязчивого привкуса крови во рту, я облизал десны и с неудовольствием открыл, что кончик моего языка совершенно ледяной.

− Давай поговорим еще немного? – тихо предложил я и в тот же момент увидел впереди что-то, похоже на внушительных размеров камень.

Хоть какое-то изменение в этом унылом пейзаже.

− О чем? – спросила Тодд. Похоже, она уже перестала злиться на то, что я заставил ее рассказать мне нелицеприятную историю из прошлого.

Мы медленно, но неуклонно приближались к камню, и довольно скоро я смог разобрать, что это не кусок горной породы, а ледяная плита. Она имела неправильную форму и была идеально гладкой спереди, но грубо стесанной на ребрах. Когда мы подошли к плите вплотную, я увидел, что на гладкой стороне выбито: « _Я приду и заберу тебя. Я пройду через свет и ветер, я миную болота, окутанные ядовитыми испарениями, и огненные земли, дышащие серой, я доберусь до самого сердца тьмы, где начало пожирает конец в чарующей агонии низвержения, и заберу тебя. Ни мужчина, ни женщина, ни тварь, ни последний придорожный камень – ничто не посмеет встать на моем пути. Я заберу тебя, ибо такова моя воля, и чтобы ее исполнить, мне не нужно ни тело, ни имя_ ». Пытаясь различить неровные очертания букв под шероховатыми инеистыми иглами, обросшими плиту словно лишайник, я невольно прищурился и вдруг разглядел там, внутри ледяной глыбы, расплывчатые очертания человеческого лица. Из сизой холодной глубины на меня смотрели стеклянные глаза мертвеца, все еще широко открытые в изумлении – изначально моментальном, но по нелепой иронии судьбы сохраненном на тысячелетия.

− Великий Абсолют! – отшатнулся я.

− Вот мы и пришли, − печально заметила Белая Госпожа. – Тут я должна тебя оставить. Дальше пойдешь один.

− Нет! – вдруг вырвалось у меня.

Я говорил, что не чувствую в себе истерику? Ну, вот и она. Мне было страшно, как никогда в жизни. Страшно, и холодно, и больно. Я готов был рухнуть перед Тодд на колени, а потом хватать ее за полы шинели и умолять не бросать меня до тех пор, пока она не сжалится, но я не сделал ничего из этого.

Я вспомнил, что она тоже была здесь совсем одна, замерзшая и объятая ужасом. Я вспомнил, что она смогла пересилить себя и пройти через Ледяную пустыню до самого ее сердца, и мне стало легче.

− Еще одно. Скажи мне, как ты это сделала? – я все-таки схватил ее за рукав, словно старался удержать. Тодд не стряхнула мою ладонь, лишь накрыла ее рукой. – Скажи, как ты добралась до стелы?

− Я не могу тебе сказать, − она потянулась ко мне всем телом, словно намеревалась запечатлеть прощальный поцелуй на моих губах, − но могу показать!

Она положила руку мне на шею и дернула меня на себя. Мы столкнулись – но не губами, а лбами. Короткая вспышка боли вытеснила из моей головы все сторонние мысли, я не успел даже толком удивиться, как из моих глаз уже посыпались искры, а потом передо мной, словно цветной водоворот, закружились картинки. Их движение, стремительное и хаотичное поначалу, замедлилось, и я увидел (так, как видел бы что-то в своем воображении, так, как видел воспоминания) моменты чужого прошлого − вразнобой, без очевидной на первый взгляд последовательности. Двое под снегом: парень и девушка. Снег должен падать, но он не падает, а висит в воздухе, будто время остановилось, будто они – всего лишь фигурки в «снежном шаре», встряхни его, и белоснежные хлопья отправятся в полет. Девушка тянет к парню руку. Парень стоит неподвижно, сложив руки на груди. Снег под ними, над ними, меж ними – всюду. Темная комната. Кто-то рывком садится на кровати, исторгая из себя протяжный грудной вопль, наполненный болью и страданием. Кто-то что-то говорит. Много голосов, много пустой болтовни. Снег. Снег до самого горизонта, луна, похожая на вырезанный из бумаги кругляш, черное небо. Тоненькая темная фигурка. Девушка. Девушка из «снежного шара». Тодд, которую зовут не Тодд. Она идет сквозь темноту. Идет. Идет и плачет. Идет и вытирает слезы. Идет и орет что-то в пустоту. Идет и поет. Идет, поет и плачет. Идет и расцарапывает себе запястья ногтями до крови, чтобы успокоиться, потому что боль отвлекает, потому что ей нужно быть самой спокойной, спокойной как мир, как Абсолют. Идет и вспоминает все песни, какие только знала. Идет и поет, чтобы разорвать тишину. Идет и говорит себе, что она может дойти, что если больше никто не может, то может – она. Идет и растирает в исцарапанных руках снег, пока тот не приобретает розоватый оттенок. Идет и говорит, говорит, говорит что-то Саймону, но никто не отвечает. Идет, идет, идет… Падает на колени, сидит, занавесив лицо волосами (длинными, но не настолько, как сейчас), встает и снова идет. А потом вдруг останавливается – потому что впереди, прямо из воздуха, ткет саму себя великолепная и сверкающая Стела из Льда…

Я чувствовал себя так, будто мне хорошенько врезали по лбу. Наверное, так и было. Я потрогал онемевшей рукой голову и поднес пальцы к глазам. Никаких следов крови. Просто сильный удар.

− Вот так я это и сделала, − невесело резюмировала Тодд, потирая ушибленный лоб. – Никаких секретов, хитростей и уловок. А теперь – твоя очередь… Иди сюда.

Она снова подалась ко мне – на этот раз не так резко. Я позволил ей обнять меня, чувствуя себя одновременно на редкость неловко и – в безопасности, расслабился, даже ссутулился немного, чтобы обхватить руками ее плечи.

Если она смогла… Если никто не провожал ее, не показывал ей вот таких жутких и в то же время обнадеживающих вещей, не обнимал ее на пороге ледяного ада, и она все равно смогла…

− Я пойду, − проговорил я севшим голосом.

Тодд отстранилась.

− Хорошо. Главное, помни, − она наконец опустила свитер так, что я смог видеть ее бледные губы и ободряющую улыбку, − страха нет, и смерти нет. Удачи.

Я махнул ей рукой и, обогнув ледяную плиту с выбитым на ней посланием, пошел вперед. Снег переливался под лунным светом, как алмазная пыль. Как белый порошок, который отправляет отчаявшихся в страну иллюзий. Холод стянул лицо, превратив его в маску. Я тащил за собой дурацкое, совершенно не нужное в ледяном царстве смерти оружие, оставляя за собой глубокую борозду, и гадал, как скоро начну разговаривать с воображаемым Эрихом. Я ведь начну, это только вопрос времени…

− Словен!..

Я оглянулся. Тонкую девичью фигурку было уже практически не разглядеть вдали, но порывы ветра еще доносили до меня ее слова неровными обрывками – то тише, то громче.

− И опасайся…снежных… волков!

Голос Тодд стих, стих и ветер. Я остался с холодом один на один.


End file.
